


Peace In Smytheley

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can't write short stories to save my life, F/M, Slow Build, just give in already, slow building romance, these loveable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 305,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: Post-divorce, Rose Stone née Tyler needs a change. Taking a chance that could very well come back to bite her in the arse, Rose moves to a small town she’d only ever heard about from a childhood pen-pal and settles into a beautiful home that was 4,000 miles away from her previous life in London. In Smytheley, she flourishes and finds peace, happiness, and a circle of friends she couldn’t imagine life without.The M rating will only apply to events towards the end of the story. Just covering myself here.Very brief appearances of Rory Williams, mentions of Lee McAvoy, blink and you'll miss it reference to Adam Mitchell, mentioned but deceased Jack Smythe Sr, mentioned but deceased Anna Victoria Smythe née ShadleThis story was one of the cutest things I've ever written. I spent a good portion of the writing process just smiling to myself. If you enjoy this story even half as much as I did, I'm gonna give myself a gold star and call it a win. Alright now. Enough with me nattering on. Without further ado, I present Peace In Smytheley. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Donna Noble, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Master/Lucy Saxon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

This was it. This was the start of her new life. 

She was newly divorced, she was currently unemployed, and she didn't have any children. Sure, that sounded bad, but she refused to let that bring her down.

She had a new home to call her own, one that her ex-husband wasn't currently residing in with the woman he'd cheated on her with. She'd left her photography job with International Treasures on amicable terms so getting a good reference wasn't going to be a problem. Children would come once she was ready. As her mother had said many times, she didn't need a man in this day and age to have children.

Really, this was the life she was always meant to have. The life she'd shared with Jimmy - no, James - had been a mistake.

This _was_ a fresh start (just ignore the voice in her head that sounded like her mum). She hoped she didn't mess this one up, too, by falling for a bastard that would cheat on her with some bimbo named Monica when she was on a job in Nepal, Tokyo, Boston... The list really went on and on and, in this new life of hers, he had no place in her thoughts.

She'd made a fortune working for International Treasures using the pseudonym Anderson Scott, had even won several awards for both herself and on behalf of the magazine, so she knew she'd be alright until she could find a new job, make a new career for herself. Well, probably longer than she thought, but boredom was a dangerous thing.

Honestly, she was excited. No longer Mrs. Stone, the poor unfortunate soul, she was Rose Tyler, the woman ready to embrace her life rather than live it from one sad encounter with her husband to the next.

No, she wouldn't spare another thought for James Stone and that was final.

She'd never been to Smytheley before, but she'd heard about it since she was thirteen. Blimey, almost fifteen years ago now, wasn't it?

Lucy Saxe had drawn her here.

When she was thirteen, there'd been an assignment. A pen pal assignment, actually. At first, she'd been annoyed she was given an American, but Lucy Saxe – or Mills as she was then - had been funny and kind, the sort of girl she'd also been. They'd just clicked and continued to correspond after the assignment was finished. They still emailed on a weekly basis and she considered Lucy a good friend.

Sure, they'd never met and she'd never seen Smytheley before in her life, but she had a good feeling this was it. This move, this impulsive, crazy move, was the thing that was going to change her life. She was looking forward to finally meeting Lucy in person rather than over Skype and the like and she hoped Lucy would be just as happy to see her. She couldn't wait to see her.

But first, she had to figure out how to get out of this bloody airport.


	2. Settling In

Smytheley was a small mid-western town with a population of approximately fifty and a half people - the half, of course, being the unborn child of the Post Mistress.

Its streets were clean, its resident happy, and its annual holidays and festivals were a big draw for neighboring counties.

If any history books had ever been written about the small town, one would discover the land was settled in 1801 by one Jacobi M. Smythe, a wealthy landowner originally hailing from London, England. Mr. Smythe and his wife, Camilla Anne Smythe née Barrett, had been active participants in the establishment of many of the businesses in town, some of which were still open to this day.

There were no schools; students were bussed to a neighboring city for classes, but there was a daycare for children of a younger age. That might be useful later. At least she hoped.

Rose's first impression of Smytheley was a positive one. Lucy hadn't been lying. The small town had a certain rustic charm to it. As her ride pulled into the residential side of town, she began actively searching for her new residence, 927 Ash Lane.

"Oh, right here," she told the cabbie. He pulled to a stop outside a small, two floor house and Rose pulled her wallet out. "How much do I owe you?"

"Fifty bucks," the guy told her. "Pretty cheap compared to Britain, huh?"

Brow arching, her eyes darted to the count.

"It's England," she replied disdainfully and finally caught sight of the meter, "and that says $27.50. Just because I have an accent doesn't mean I don't understand American currency."

She thrust $28 at the man and then climbed out with her suitcase in hand. Idiot. She hoped her fellow townspeople wouldn't try having a go at the foreigner, too.

Once the cabbie peeled out and flew off down the road, Rose finally had a chance to look at her new home. Well, in person. The emailed photographs didn't do it justice at all.

Fingers trailing along her very American, white picket fence, Rose stared at her house in awe. When she was young, she used to dream about having a house very much like this one. If it hadn't felt so stupid to think such a thing, she'd say it was like a dream come true. Her lips curled at the corners and she glanced around as she walked up the small, paved path to her front door.

"Yoohoo!" a chipper voice called. Rose turned and raised her brows questioningly at the redhead coming towards her in a pink tracksuit and - Oh, God - _heels_. Really? "We've been wondering when the new neighbor was gonna get here. Your stuff arrived days ago. Hi, I'm Maggie White. You are?"

"I'm Rose," she greeted politely. “Maggie was it?”

"Oh, you're British. Oh, George is just going to love you." Maggie gave her a big smile. "His family comes from England, too, ya know. Says he can trace 'em all the way back to King James. We have a family bible and everything."

Rose sincerely doubted the man’s supposed ancestry, but she didn't voice her opinion. Instead, she simply smiled. The woman seemed a touch annoying but sweet.

"That's very interesting. You said my things arrived days ago?"

"Yeah, they already put it inside. Miranda - the one who sold you the home? - she was here so you know no one got into your things." Maggie lowered her voice conspiratorially and added, "Not all Americans can be trusted, honey. You'll figure that out."

She couldn't quite stop a giggle.

"Who can you trust these days, Maggie?” Smiling, Maggie nodded at her and Rose gestured to her new house. “Listen, that was a long flight and I really need to lie down. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Oh, sure. Neighborhood barbeque is coming up. You should come over. Give you a friendly face in the crowd, hmm?"

"I'll think about it. Thanks."

Maggie wiggled her fingers and flounced back to her house. She had a feeling that woman was going to be letting her girlfriends know all about her before the afternoon was through. There’s always one in every neighborhood.

A sigh of relief escaped her the moment she locked her new front door behind her. This _felt_ like home. It was surprising. She thought it'd take longer for that feeling to come.

Looking at all the boxes and covered furniture in her living room, Rose closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. When none came, she decided she needed a shower and a bit of a kip before she tackled anything.

Good thing she'd packed some clothing and toiletries in her carry on.

***

Working every minute she was awake, it took three days to completely unpack her things and put them where she wanted them. Thankfully, the movers had put her furniture in the correct rooms so pushing them where she wanted them didn't end up being an actual pain.

On her fourth day at her new home, Rose awoke with the sun and prepared a pot of coffee. It was taking a while for her to get used to the time change, but she was getting there. Couple more days and she'd be good. Hopefully.

As she was sipping at her first cup of coffee, she opened her email and skipped over a few emails she'd saved. Some were reviews from a huge fan of her work (she really had to move those to her ‘Important’ folder), some were from her mum, some were just cute kitty cat forwards. Then she saw she'd received something from Lucy the day before. A smile blooming over her lips, Rose opened the email and savored her drink (read: her breakfast) while reading.

_Good morning!_

_Ron was being particularly sweet today. Just out of the blue, Rose, he brought me chocolates and flowers._

_Yes, we're still trying for a baby and I have faith it’s going to happen when it's meant to. I can't believe you remembered that. I haven't mentioned it in months._

_How are you doing? And tell me the truth, Rose. We've been friends long enough that I know when you're lying. Your last message... Well, it plum broke my heart. That James isn't worth his weight in salt, you ask me. You're better off without the horse's ass. Ron agrees with me, too_.

Rose smiled. She agreed, too.

_Ron and I have been discussing a second honeymoon. He's been doing well this year and even got a raise so he thinks we might be able to finally go somewhere. He suggested Ireland or Scotland. Who knows? We might pick somewhere close to you and could finally meet. I'd like to, but it's just a thought. We haven't made any permanent plans yet. Obviously. :)_

_You mentioned in your last email that you were leaving your job. I thought you loved photography. What happened? Did you get a better offer? Oh, I bet it was National Geographic. Ronnie just loves that magazine and the pictures are just as pretty as yours._

_Oh, dear. I really would've liked to ask about your new house, but Ron's mom is calling and you know she'll be on for hours._

_Tell me everything about your new house in your next email? I'm dying to know all about it :) I want pictures, too!_

_Check you later, girl, and take care of yourself!_

_Love, Lucy XOXO_

Rose decided not to email her back. Today, with nothing to unpack or rearrange, she had free time. She was finally going to meet Lucy Mae Saxe.

It was torture waiting for an appropriate hour to visit. In the hours between reading her email and leaving the house, Rose showered, piddled around with health insurance forms, her résumé, and other such tasks that needed done (but hadn't particularly caught her attention).

She still hadn't looked into getting a driver's license and buying a car so she was stuck walking for the time being, but since Smytheley was so small, it wasn't a hardship. She got some looks while she walked, but none of them moved beyond curious, which was nice.

While passing the grocer's, it dawned on her that she had no idea where Lucy lived. She had a vague address, sure, but where was it? She decided to pop inside the little shop to ask for directions. A man at the counter looked up from the laptop he was hurriedly typing on and quirked a smile. He seemed friendly enough so Rose nodded to herself and approached him.

"Hello," he greeted curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," she returned and saw his brows raise. "I need some help."

He chuckled. "Long as you didn't wake up overseas on accident, I'm sure I can help. What'cha need?"

He had a fun sense of humor and it immediately put her at ease. She grinned and his smile brightened a little more. Her gaze moved to the old-fashioned register to his right for a moment before she looked at him once more.

"I just need directions, that's all. I bought a house here recently and I'm hoping to stop in and see a friend of mine."

"Oh, yeah? That's cool. Have an address or just a name?"

"Both, but I can't be sure she hasn't moved. It's been a while since she gave me her address."

"Best give me the name, then," he said, grinning. "It’s a small town. I'll know. Who is it?"

"Lucy Saxe. We're childhood friends."

His eyes lit up and he shoved his hand toward her.

"I'll just bet you're Rose. I'm her husband-"

"Ron, right?" Rose asked, laughing. "The grocer _and_ writer of the town news bulletin. Oh, what a small world. Yeah, I am Rose. Is she home?"

He gave her an apologetic smile.

"She's actually at work, but she'll have an hour for lunch. Let me call her right quick and let her know she’ll have company today." Hand pausing above his cell, he glanced up and frowned. "You didn't have plans, did you?"

"Oh, no," she rushed to assure him. "I was actually going to ask her to join me for lunch at the diner. My treat. You, too, if you wanna come."

"Excellent. You just have to try one of Patty's burgers. You'll love 'em. Hold on a sec." He must have her on speed dial because he was speaking literally two seconds later, "hey, honey. We're gonna have company for lunch. Oh, yeah, you should be excited. Yep, just meet us there. I love you, too... No, more... No, I do."

Rose tried not to snicker as she mouthed, 'I'll be outside.' He nodded distractedly and she made a quick exit. The next thing she knew, there was something wet and ice-cold sluicing down her body and hitting the pavement wetly. Mouth open, she looked up at the man responsible.

"I am so sorry," he immediately stated, stressing each word while pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here. Oh, I'm sorry. I really didn't see you there." Huffing, she blotted her face and then held his handkerchief up. He pocketed it and she sighed. "Please say something."

"I'm fine. Accidents happen, yeah? Though you really should watch where you're going."

"Oh, but you're British," he said excitedly, all traces of remorse gone. Had he faked it? "My mum was, too. Same accent and everything. You must be our new arrival!"

"Because all British citizens have the same accent," she scoffed. Fact: hearing an American say mum instead of mom was weird. Also fact: it was a bit cute.

"No, of course not. Wow." He looked her over and she scowled at him. She was aware a white, wet dress wasn't very concealing, but he wasn't hiding how obvious he was being. "You're really wet."

"Yeah, I am."

"I didn't even know I had that much tea to begin with, but you're _really_ wet. You’re like really wet. Jeez."

"Yeah, I am," she repeated tetchily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find some dry clothes."

He perked up at that and finally looked her in the eyes again.

"Shop on the corner has a brand-new shipment of clothing straight from the next city over. Donna picked 'em out herself."

"Oh, yeah? Donna gonna give me a discount for you ruining my clothing?"

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. Despite her irritation (and how rude she was being, blimey), she couldn't help but notice he was... fit. Really, really fit. Plus, oh, _his hair_. He had a really good head of hair on him.

"Donna doesn't work there. Martha's in right now, though. Tell her John sent you."

"Okay?"

So rude. Where was this coming from?

"She can bill it to my account."

"Fine." After a second, she bit out, "Thanks."

He smiled, his smile warm and his eyes crinkling in an annoyingly attractive way, and walked away without another word. Rude, clumsy, too handsome git. Rose poked her head back into the grocer's and Ron looked up.

"One second, sweetie. What's... Oh. Why on earth are you wet?"

"Some clumsy arse just spilled tea all over me. I'll meet you back here as soon as I'm done."

He nodded and went back to his call as she ducked back outside. Inside the shop on the corner (which seemed to sell junk alongside some strange assortment of clothing, toiletries, household supplies, and liquor), a pretty, black woman approached. She looked terribly surprised by her appearance. Not that Rose blamed her.

"What happened to you?"

"Some oaf threw his tea on me. He told me to come here and say-"

"John sent you, didn't he?"

Did he often throw his beverages on unsuspecting women?

"Yes."

"Oh, he's so getting billed for this. Pick anything and everything you want," Martha instructed. "Take some shampoo, too, if you want. That man's clumsier than a drunken giraffe and deserves to be charged out the ass. Ruined my favorite dress last fourth of July, you know. He doesn't do it on purpose, of course; he just gets lost in his head sometimes and doesn't pay attention to anything else."

"Oh, dear." Rose giggled. She liked this one. "Martha, was it?"

Martha grinned. "Sure is. Who are you?"

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. I just moved in on Ash Lane."

"Oh! We've been wondering who bought old Mrs. Lewis's place. Tell was it was a mysterious stranger from overseas."

"Guess that'd be me, then."

"Welcome to Smytheley."

"Oh. I thought it was pronounced..."

"Nope. Like Smith-lee."

"I've been saying it wrong this whole time and no one's corrected me," she muttered, embarrassed. "Glad no one here heard me, though."

"Probably would've blamed it on the accent, honestly. Um, it's almost lunchtime," Martha noted. "We usually close shop for an hour at that time so... Not that I'm trying to hurry you out, but we don't have anyone to come in and watch the store at that time."

"I'll hurry. I'm having lunch with friends today so I can't linger."

"Don’t rush. I can wait until you’re done.” While Rose nodded, Martha looked over some shelves across the room. “You know, Donna just ordered some new stuff, but it's still in the back. Wanna check it out? Better than that stuff that's been picked over a thousand times."

"If you're sure?"

Martha shot another grin her way. "Course."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

***

That evening, Rose collapsed on her couch and sucked in a deep breath.

After some understandable shock on Lucy’s part about her secret move down the street, she and Lucy had hit it off even better in person than they ever had over email and Skype. After their lunch, Lucy had gone back to work, but told her to meet her when she got off. Upon arriving at the Saxe household, they'd talked so much and for so long, poor Ron had finally excused himself, saying he was going to go have dinner with his friend. Lucy had waved him away with a smile and then they'd thrown together some nibbles to keep their tummies from growling.

It had worked at the time, but now she was starving and there was nothing in her fridge yet. She'd been surviving on takeaway from the diner thus far.

Heaving a giant sigh, she forced herself up and back out of the house. Tomorrow, she fully planned to do her first grocery trip as an American resident. Tonight, however, one of Patty's burger and chi- no, 'fry' plates were calling to her.

Again, note to self: chips are fries, crisps are chips, and don't ask for a warm biscuit for dessert because people can and will look at you funny.

The diner was deserted this time of the evening. Most people, she figured, were probably eating at home with their families. A brief ache weighed her chest down for a moment, but she batted it away.

"What would you like to drink?"

It was the same girl that had served her earlier. She remembered her well, because she wore pigtails and kept popping her gum after almost every other word.

It. Was. Annoying.

"Just tea, thanks."

"Alright. And-" Pop. "Whadaya want-" Pop. "To eat?"

Pop.

Rose grit her teeth and reminded herself there were people just as annoying in England and that moving back was not an option.

Pop.

She forced out a deep breath.

"The house special please."

"Alright." P-pop. "It'll be out-" Pop. "Soon."

"Okay," she said irritably. "Thank you."

"Uh huh."

As the girl - Lynda, according to her name tag - walked away, she loudly chewed her gum in time with her step. Smack-step, smack-step, smack-step.

Irritating girl.

A bell over the door tinkled, heralding the arrival of other diners, and Rose automatically looked over. It wasn't anyone she'd seen before, but – well, no, at the back there was Ron. She knew him, but the other two men were new.

"Oh, hey, Rose," Ron greeted when he noticed her. "Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about. She's Lucy's friend. Rose, these are my friends, Mickey and Jack. Mickey and Jack work at Smythe Home Repair."

"Hi," the white man greeted.

"Down, boy," the black guy commented and then smiled at her. "Hello. His name’s Jack and he’s married. I'm Mickey."

"You know, I have changed," Jack grumbled. "A hi is just a hi these days. Donna would kill me if I even looked at another woman too long."

"For good reason, you gigantic flirt."

"Previous gigantic flirt, thanks."

"They'll do this all night if I let 'em," Ron told her. "It's been this way with them as long as I can remember."

Rose chuckled. "My friends, Shareen and Keisha, are the same way."

Grinning, he shook his head. "Funny, aren't they? Guys, knock it off."

"Yes, Master," Mickey replied sarcastically. "Anything else? Shine your shoes? Cook your dinner?"

She was scandalized. Jack noticed her expression and guffawed.

"Stop. She thinks you're serious, Mick."

"I didn't," she denied. "I was just... I've never heard anyone joke about that sort of thing before. It was..."

"Americans," Jack explained. "We sometimes have a sick sense of humor."

"I can tell."

"Beers, guys?"

Pop. Oh, god, she was back.

"The missus has the truck," Jack answered, "so beer me. Guys?"

"Beer," Mickey decided while eying the waitress.

"Just a Dr. Pepper. Lucy hates the smell of beer and I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Don't think she'll notice the smell of whiskey, then?"

"I had a single shot," Ron explained, looking at her pleadingly. "It wasn't anything."

"I wasn't going to tell on you." Her brow arched. "Unless, of course, you're a recovering alcoholic."

He looked shocked. "Of course I'm not."

"Yeah, thought she might have mentioned that. She's told me everything else." He blushed – adorable – and she laughed. "Ron, really now. She wouldn't say anything about... ehm, that."

"Well, I'd hope not."

He shifted uncomfortably and Lynda appeared with her food.

"Here ya go." P-pop. "Need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Controlling the urge to smack the girl was the hardest thing she'd had to do lately and that included divorcing her husband of ten years and moving to a new country.

"Looks good," Jack said, nodding at her food. "I'll have the same, Miss Lynda."

"Me, too."

"And me."

When Lynda had taken her popping self away, Rose rearranged her 'fries' and caught Ron's attention.

"Do you know of anywhere hiring? I don't need to work for..." Years, actually, if she didn't foolishly burn through the cash in her new checking and savings accounts. That didn’t even include the inheritance her parents had insisted she have access to before moving here. "Well, I don't need to work for a while, simply put, but I like to stay busy."

"What can you do?"

"A little of this and that. Any opportunities anywhere? I'm curious about them all."

"Well, they need a new librarian,” Ron answered. “Mrs. Lewis - well, she passed on, as you might have guessed. Bless her heart. There's also the pub. Donna's looking for a new assistant, someone to hang around in the back and help with the business side, but I think she wants someone who can handle computers and the like."

She did have training in many computer programs out there and she loved a good library.

"I heard they're also hiring at Sunshine Place,” Mickey spoke up. “It's the daycare."

_Children_. That'd be fun, too, though she wondered if she'd come to think of the job as a fill-in for the children she didn't have. Yet. Positivity.

"The corner store would probably hire you on,” Jack remarked. “I know they don't like closing for lunch every day, but what can you do if no one wants to work there?"

"I know Leroy over at the gas station was looking for a part-time worker,” Ron said, pointing a finger towards the window. “Just someone to work when he can't or doesn't want to. Think that's about it."

"That sounds like a good variety to choose from. Thank you."

"What were you doing before?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, just... I was a photographer."

"That's fun," Jack mused. "Bet it didn't make much, though, did it?"

"Money, Jack,” Ron sighed. “You don't talk about that, politics, sex, or religion in good company. You know this."

"So asking a preacher mid-coitus if he ever accepts cash bribes for voting Democrat is out of the question?"

“What?” After a second of staring at Jack, Ron shook his head. "Only you would come up with something like that on the spot."

Rose snickered, highly amused.

***

She still hadn't adjusted to the time changes here and kept catching herself falling asleep during the day and being wide awake late at night.

Upon being pressed, Rose had confessed to Lucy about her troubles sleeping at the appropriate times and had been told to go to the clinic. The doctor would probably be able to prescribe a temporary fix, just until she got in sync with local time.

She'd thought it'd been a great idea until she actually walked into the clinic and saw the clumsy git talking to the doctor about, of all things, farming equipment.

"We're not talking about anything important," the clumsy git aka John (she remembered that) assured her. "Did you have an appointment or are you a walk-in? Wait, no, you didn’t have one."

"Right. Just a walk-in," she said, looking at the older man. John nodded and walked closer to her, but she edged away. "I've been having trouble sleeping and thought a temporary prescription of sleeping pills might help me get into a schedule."

"Did you have trouble sleeping before?" John asked curiously. She frowned at him and he gave her a curious look. "What?"

"I think I'll wait to talk to a doctor. Thanks."

"I _am_ the doctor," he replied, surprised, and pointed at himself. "The Doctor. My name's on the sign out front and everything."

" _The_ Doctor? Bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

John laughed. "What? You think a town this small has more than one doctor on hand?"

She openly glared at him, knowing she was being completely rude again, and his laughter was replaced by a mere grin.

"Are you really the doctor or are you just having me on?"

"Wilf, are you a doctor?"

"Sure ain't. Been farming family land since I was a young'un."

"Really?"

Come to think of it, she'd never seen a doctor with hands as weathered as the old man’s. Frowning, Rose looked John over.

"But you don't look like a doctor."

He shrugged. "Casual office attire. I'm not trying to impress anyone around here with a fancy coat or anything."

"Right."

Well, that was admirable. A little. Still a sod, though… and those brown trousers did accentuate – er, they did make him look... nice. Not that she was looking. Especially not this soon after the divorce.

"Now that we've established I am the doctor, will you answer my question?"

"Which was?"

"Did you have trouble sleeping before?"

"Oh, right. No, I didn't. I have no trouble staying asleep once I'm out," she clarified, realizing she hadn't actually said that earlier. "I'm just stuck on British time still."

"Hmm. You said you were just looking for a temporary prescription to get you back into a schedule, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I could write you a prescription, but I won't. It would be much less expensive for you to buy over the counter."

"Would it?"

She hadn't even thought about it.

"Yes, it would. Either way, you'll be going the next town over to get the pills and-" He suddenly frowned. "However, you don't have a vehicle, do you?"

"No," she sighed, "but I'll figure that out. Thank you for your time. Is there a form I should fill out for the visit?"

"Unnecessary," he said, shaking his head. "I simply gave you advice, didn't I? Be a different story if I actually did my doctor-y bit."

"Your doctor-y bit? Are you sure you went to medical school?"

John pointed at the framed diplomas on his wall.

"Positive I did."

"Hmm. Well, suppose that's something."

She decided to get out of there before she could start thinking too hard about that grin of his... or, god, his hair. He had some really great hair.

Not that she was looking.


	3. We’ll Call That A Redo

"You got callbacks from the pub, library, daycare, and the corner store?" Lucy asked, impressed, and took their exit for Fairlawn. "Wow. So what's the problem?"

"I can't decide what I want. I've plenty of experience with computer work and, you know, alcohol." She and Lucy chuckled. "Plus, I love libraries."

"You always have."

"Mhmm. I've always wanted children."

"So the daycare... Oh, you'd love that."

"Exactly and Martha's really sweet."

"But that shouldn't be the only reason you choose to work somewhere," Lucy pointed out. "'Cause she may leave there one day for some reason and then you'd be stuck working at a job you don't even like."

"That's a good point. Suppose the same goes for the daycare and you, too, then." Lucy quickly gave her a wide smile and proceeded through an intersection. "Then again, I think I'd love working with kids."

"Wouldn't be the same as your last job."

Rose hummed. "No, but that's alright. That was a different chapter of my life. I'm ready for something new."

"I remember you've been ready for a few years now," Lucy murmured and pulled into a parking lot. "I'm glad you finally got the push you needed, no matter the price you had to pay for it."

"You know, I am, too. From the start, I've felt like this all was going to change my life for the better... and I'm happy, Lucy. I really am. I haven't been this happy in years, I think."

After pulling into a parking spot, Lucy quickly squeezed her hand and then let go.

"We're here. Um, I actually need a few things for home. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Course not," she said, surprised Lucy would think she'd prohibit her. "Even if I was getting more than sleeping pills, I wouldn't mind you coming with me. Where would you even get that idea?"

"Oh, one of Ron's friends," Lucy mumbled, cheeks pink. "He thinks you don't much like us."

Rose searched her mind, but she couldn't fathom who might have said that. Everyone she talked to was always so nice to her and she to them.

"Lucy, I like all of you. I don't know who said that, but it's a lie, sweetie."

"I'm glad," Lucy replied, relieved. "Come on. We stick around too long and the heat'll kill us."

"I think you're joking, but I don't wanna risk it in case you aren't."

In the end, she needed help finding the right kind of pill to use. She ended up with an herbal blend tea and a natural, herb-y looking pill.

She'd try the tea first, just in case. She didn't much like taking pills.

***

"I think I'm going to go with the library," Rose decided the following Friday. "I love children and I'd be content working here, but I love libraries and I've always thought being a librarian could be fun and challenging."

"I called it," Lucy remarked, grinning. She held out a hand and Martha passed over a $5 bill. "That'll teach you to make bets with me."

Rose chuckled and Martha shrugged while glancing her way and blindly putting away her wallet.

"What's life without a little risk?"

"Well, you'd be five bucks richer without the risk," Lucy shot back smartly and looked at their plastic cups. "I need another drink. Be right back."

As soon as Lucy was gone, Martha turned her full attention to her.

"So has anyone caught your eye in Smytheley yet? I mean, you’re a knockout so I'm sure you wouldn’t have any trouble getting a date if you wanted to. I could introduce you guys if you’d like."

"No," she said firmly. "Thank you but no. Only Ron and Lucy know, but I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not looking for another."

"Douchebag boyfriend?" Martha asked sympathetically.

"No, cheating husband. He and his fiancée are currently living in my old home with their children.” Rose gave Martha a fond look. “Don’t make that face. I wish them all the best because I've never been happier than I am here."

"He's an asshole and obviously an idiot if he let you go."

Rose melted a little and smiled hopefully, her words bringing her insecurities back to light.

"You think so?"

"Oh, please," Martha scoffed. "It's obvious. Jack!"

"What are you doing?"

Jack sidled up to the table, Ron in tow, and gave them a curious look.

"Ladies?"

"Rose here had a husband who cheated on her. Am I the only one who thinks he's an idiot for letting her go?"

"He did what? No, he's definitely an idiot," Jack said vehemently; Ron nodded. "Even Donna likes you and she hasn't even met you yet. Speaking of, have you thought about her offer? It's a pretty good one for these parts, you know."

"She wants to be the librarian."

"Ah. That's a shame. I'm sure the offer will still be on the table if you change your mind. I saw your résumé, girl, and it's amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Well, duh."

Rose giggled a little. "Thanks. I'll, um, I need a new drink. I'll be right back."

She passed Lucy on the way to the bar alongside the left wall and they exchanged smiles and waves. She was still grinning when a familiar face popped into view with a large, happy grin exposing straight, pearly white teeth.

"Well, hello," John greeted cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"I knew you were lying to me." John's mouth went slack and she pointed a finger at him. "What, get your rocks off messing with me? The tea wasn't enough so you added the doctor thing in for kicks?"

"I am the doctor," he insisted. "My sister-in-law runs the pub. I just volunteer 'cause I like bartending. Did it when I was in college, you know, and I never lost the urge."

"Oh."

John sighed. "Why do you dislike me so much? From what I hear, you're friendly with everyone you meet... _except me_. What did I ever do to you?"

If Martha was to be believed, he hadn't purposely thrown his tea on her and he always had a good explanation every time she said something unforgivably rude. She decided he was simply too handsome for her own good, but it wasn't like she could say that.

"First time I met you, you spilled your tea all over me and then kept... leering at me." He flushed bright red, looking guilty (an unwelcome part of her cheered at that), and she added, "and you were laughing at me when I was trying to figure out the whole doctor thing."

"I wasn't laughing at you," he denied. "I genuinely thought you were making a joke. If I made you feel uncomfortable, it was entirely accidental."

They were starting to gather attention.

"Sure, just like when you were leering at me like a giant pervert. Accidental, too, huh?"

"I wasn't - It was an accident," he said loudly, stressing each word. "What is it about me that always gets you this... this rude?"

Her eyes narrowed and she started to reply, but a redhead bustled up and used her hip to shove the bloke aside, sending him stumbling halfway down the bar. From the things she'd heard, she figured this was Donna, Jack's wife and the manager of the pub.

"I am so sorry about him," she hurriedly stated. "He's an alien, I swear. Was he bothering you?"

Rose glanced over and saw John disappearing huffily through a door behind the bar.

"We've yet to have a meeting where he isn't doing something to set me off."

Though honestly, she _was_ being rude. He was perfectly justified in being confused. She just couldn't help it, though. He rubbed her the wrong way. Plus, he was fit beyond belief and she didn't want anything to do with men right now. Christ, she was being such a childish cow.

"Oh, you're tea girl."

"What?"

"He's a clumsy oaf, but he's harmless." The redhead glanced down and raised an eyebrow. "Need a drink?"

"Is it a bribe to go easier on your brother-in-law?"

"No, pick on him as much as you want. Shouldn't have been checking you out when he didn't even know your name. Not that I can blame him. Even I can see you're beautiful. So what'll it be? On the house, of course, for that little incident a second ago."

"I don't know. I never asked." Rose glanced back at their table. "Lucy just got me something. I don't know what it was called."

"I'll make something random, then. Hope you like vodka. My husband made this one himself. He calls it Hypervodka."

"Oh, God help me."

Donna chuckled. She tried not to worry too much about the grin that accompanied it.

***

Her mobile woke her the next morning and she did a full-body wince as she blindly batted at her nightstand for the ringing demon. She didn't even bother squinting at the ID.

"Hello," she greeted hoarsely.

"Rose?" Keisha's voice sounded supernaturally loud. "What's wrong?"

"I was sleeping. Keep your voice down."

Keisha laughed. "Are you hungover? Oh, my God, you are! And without me. That's a shame. Should I call back? What time is it there? Is someone there with you?"

"No, there isn't and I'm not opening my eyes to check the time. Don't hang up. I can talk. I miss you. How's it going?"

"I was gonna ask you the same. I haven't heard from you since you booked it to the states."

"I haven't gotten a chance to call anyone back home yet. Hold on. I'm getting up. I need coffee." Keisha quietly giggled in response. After slowly sitting up and ensuring her churning tummy wasn’t about to throw a fit, Rose blearily looked around her bedroom. It was afternoon. Great. "Oh, I feel sick to my stomach."

"Blimey. What'd you drink last night?"

"Something the pub owner called Hypervodka. Lemme tell you, Keish, it tasted a hell of a lot stronger than just vodka and I ended up trying to clean the entire house when I finally got home."

"Sounds like my kind of drink."

"I'm never touching the stuff again. Oh, I'm miserable," she groaned and heaved herself up. "So what have you been doing?"

"Been waiting for Jay to come home. He's been given leave for Mum's funeral."

Rose frowned. "She died?"

"Oh, guess I forgot to mention it. Yeah, she did. I'm only going 'cos of Jay, course. She didn't deserve it, but... well, you know how my brother is."

"Yeah, I do. Still looking totally shag-worthy?" Keisha gagged in her ear and Rose managed to crack a smile. "Sorry. I had to. Haven't done that since..."

"Are you doing okay, Rose?" Keisha asked quietly, seriously. "You haven't talked to anyone so we've just assumed you're fine, but I'm still worried about you."

"Really, babe, I'm happy. I'm glad, actually. I've never been happier."

Keisha must have heard the truth in her words because she sighed in relief.

"I am so glad. Really, I've been a nervous wreck expecting to hear the worst about you."

"Oh, Keish."

"I know,” Keisha chuckled lightly. “So you like the states? Are they all a bunch of idiots?"

"No, they're not, but, well, there is this one guy I'd just like to... He's so annoying. Every time I see him, something happens and I just want to smack him. I don't know what his problem is."

"What's he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"No," Keisha laughed. "I mean, what's he doing that's so annoying?"

"Oh. A bunch of stuff. One sec." Rose quickly washed her hands, then picked her phone back up, and headed downstairs. "Okay. First time I met him, yeah? The git spills his tea all over me and I'm wearing that beautiful white dress Jimmy – no, James – bought me for Christmas last year."

"Good. Hope he destroyed it."

"It's still beautiful no matter where it came from."

"So? The great sod bought it for you. You should've burned it right in front of him." Rose rolled her eyes and scooped coffee from its canister. "Anyway, continue."

"Alright. So as soon as he spilled his tea on me, he just kept repeating I was wet, which is weird, right? And he was looking me over so hard, I could actually _feel_ his eyes on me. It was creepy."

"Is he hot?"

"Keisha, I just got divorced."

"And? You're a divorcée, not a nun. Is he hot?"

"He's... fit, I suppose," she said casually. "Doesn't matter, though."

"Hmm. Is that all he's done?"

"No," Rose sighed. "Second time I saw him, I walked into the clinic, because I wanted some sleeping pills or something just to help me get on a sleeping schedule and he made fun of me!"

"Oh, that's right. He's a doctor, too. Sexy and a doctor. Yum. He's got my vote so far."

"I didn't say he was sexy."

"You didn't have to," Keisha said, sounding amused. "I just know you. How'd he make fun of you?"

"He said he thought I was making a joke about something, which I guess I can see now, but it felt like he was making fun of me at the time."

"So he wasn't actually making fun of you?"

"No, but I thought he was."

"Huh. That all?"

"We sort of fought at the bar last night. I can't even remember what started it now. I had too much to drink last night."

"He didn't...?"

"No! Oh, God, no, Keish. Just words."

"Hmm."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I have a feeling I started it. Oh, God, I wish I could remember what happened."

"Wanna know what I think?"

"Probably not."

Keisha snorted. "I think you keep fighting with him 'cos you're attracted to him."

"I'm not - I mean, he's fit, yeah, but-"

"I knew it!"

"Keisha-"

"Instead of fighting with him, why don't you just go shag him?"

"I just got divorced."

Keisha let out a loud scoff that almost covered the sound of pain she herself let out at the coffee she'd sipped without letting it cool. Oh, it was so bitter. Served her right for only letting half a mug brew before grabbing it.

"I didn't say you had to marry him, Rose. Just shag him. How long's it been since you got any? I'm betting it's been at least six months."

Since New York, actually, which was almost... blimey, a year ago.

"I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Just keep it in mind," Keisha wheedled. "You're allowed to have sex, you know, and it sounds like this guy wouldn't turn you down if you asked."

"But what kind of girl would that make me if I just slept with some guy that didn't even know my name?"

"A smart one. Way I see it – that just means he won't be able to make your life miserable later on."

"Uh huh."

"Plus, he's a _doctor_ , Rose. You love the brainy types. Well, except for the stupid sod. Don't know what you were thinking there because that man didn’t even finish school."

"Young love," she grumbled irritably. "I was stupid."

"A bit."

"Never one to sugarcoat, are you?"

"We've been friends since our nappy days, Rose. You know what I'm like by now."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna shag him?"

"Kei _sha_ ," she groaned. A knock sounded on her door and she went to answer as she said, "I'm not gonna shag some guy I just met and can’t even get along with."

"You should. Might be why you _can't_ get along with him."

"I doubt it." Rose opened the door and groaned. "What are you doing here? Hold on, babe. I've got company."

John's smile tightened briefly. "Good morning. May I come in?"

She wanted to say no, but he was being polite and she hated being the rude one.

"Very well."

"Thanks." John stepped inside and looked around. "You've done well with the place. I love your artwork."

He nodded at the painting over the electric fireplace, one she'd painted herself, and she forced a smile.

"Thank you. That was my grandfather's house when he was growing up. Painted it myself."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Who is it?" Keisha whispered in her ear.

"Shh," she whispered back. "So why are you here, John? I see you don’t have a drink at the moment. That’s a good sign."

Keisha shrieked and she held the phone away from her ear. John's brow arched, but he didn't comment on the sound he surely must have heard.

"I wanted to apologize to you. We've clearly gotten off on the wrong foot.” His gaze moved from one eye to the other and then back. “Bad first impressions and all that."

"You came to apologize for making a bad first impression?"

"For everything so far, but especially that, yes. I'm thinking your first impression of me tarnished every other meeting we've had thus far and I don't like the idea of someone not liking me."

"Are you serious?"

"Very." John stepped closer and tucked his hands into his pockets. "If you would be amenable, I'd like to redo our first meeting."

"Do you need another cup of tea for this one?"

A rather attractive smile came to his lips and her tummy swooped.

"No. I think we should omit the tea this time. Just to be safe, of course."

"Alright. We can redo it. Last chance for a good first impression."

His grin lit up his entire face.

"Thank you." John cleared his throat and then held out one hand. She automatically took it and tried not to think about how much she liked touching him. "Hello. Welcome to Smytheley. I'm John Smythe. You must be Rose Tyler."

"Thank you. I am and I'm glad to be here." After they stopped shaking hands, it took them a moment to actually let go of each other. Rose couldn’t stop the small smile that came to her lips. "You're supposed to let me introduce myself, you know."

He chuckled. "I already knew who you were before you arrived."

"What?"

"John Smythe?" he asked. "S-M-Y-T-H-E. Get it?"

"Smythe as in the Smytheley Smythes?"

"The same," he said, grinning. "Hello again."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" He seemed so offended and she hadn't been trying to be rude this time. She smiled again, larger this time, as she said, "Relax. I was teasing you, John."

God, help her. That smile of his was sinful.

"In that case, Miss Tyler, I won't kick up a fuss. Are we alright?"

She paused a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, we are."

"Good," he huffed, relieved. "I'll head out, then. Gotta get back to work."

Rose frowned and followed him to the door.

"But the clinic isn't open on Saturdays."

"Oh, I know. Ah. That reminds me that I never – In case you ever need it, I have a card." He pulled out his wallet and retrieved a crisp, white card from one pocket, which he then handed over. "Emergency numbers. Everyone knows they can call anytime if they need, but I thought you might not know that yet so, um, now you do."

"You really take calls whenever?"

"Yeah. Just last week, I had to go to the Miller's house in the middle of the night, because Addy got a booboo. She fell out of bed." He grimaced... attractively, damn him. "Headwounds always bleed a lot. Makes 'em look worse than they are."

She smiled. She never thought a grown man saying booboo could be so cute.

"You really care about these people."

"Course I do. That's my job."

"Did you always want to be a doctor?"

"You know.” John paused by the door and looked at her, one corner of his lips curled up. “Yeah, I did. Most of my friends dreamt of being a fireman or a policeman - well, Ron wanted to run the grocer's like his dad did, but I always wanted to be the people's doctor."

"You like taking care of people, don't you?"

"Oh, love it more than most anything. It's the best feeling in the universe."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it is. It really is."

"Oh." He grinned. "You're smiling. I think you just found something you like about me."

"You're not a total sod,” Rose admitted, briefly looking away from him. “That's more than some people can claim."

"True enough. Well... Bye, then."

"Bye."

Grinning happily, he winked and then slipped through the door. She watched him walk to his truck and suddenly remembered the phone in her hand.

"Oh! Keisha, I am so sorry. I... I forgot I..."

"Was that the hottie, then?"

"Yeah - I mean-" Keisha started giggling and Rose smiled, embarrassed. "I mean it was John, the man you assume is 'the hottie.'"

"Does John the Hottie often stop by your house first thing in the morning?"

"No, he doesn't. This is the first time he's been here."

"Oh. So what'd he want? I only heard a little at the beginning and then you must’ve muted me or something."

"He wanted to apologize for making a bad first impression if you can believe it."

"Shag him."

"Keisha."

"Shag him," she insisted. "Hunt him down if you have to. He's making an effort to be nice to you. He waaaants youuuu."

"Stop singing. You know you can't sing."

"Can, too. I just don't try."

Rose snorted. "Right. Twenty-eight years of evidence to refute that one, Keish."

"Pfft. So tell me all about him."

"Probably be easier to tell you than try to change the subject, wouldn't it?"

"You know me so well."

"Alright. Well..."


	4. Burgeoning Friendships

At first, she wasn't exactly sure what she was seeing. It was misty and muggy outside so all she could see was an impossibly tall blur. However, upon moving closer, she realized she was looking at John, who had a little girl on his shoulders. He turned just slightly from the baseball game and caught sight of her.

"Oh, hello, Rose,” he called out. “Come to watch the game?"

"No. I was just walking by and saw a two-headed monster watching the game. Thought I should probably investigate." Rose glanced up at the little girl and smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" John asked proudly. "This is Mayme."

Rose smiled. "Hello, Mayme."

"Hi. My brother's out there. Whoa, look! He's up to bat!"

When the little boy at bat hit the ball on his third try, she clapped enthusiastically and John held on tightly with both hands. He merely laughed as she wiggled around in excitement.

"Your daughter seems to be enjoying herself."

"He's not my daddy," Mayme informed her matter-of-factly. "He's Uncle John."

Rose grinned. "Oh, you're Uncle John, are you?"

"I'm merely her step-uncle," he stage-whispered, "but shh, she doesn't know that."

Mayme patted his temple and gave her a look that clearly said he was being silly. Rose again smiled at the girl before directing her smile towards John.

"I think she knows, Doctor."

"Ooh! You just called me Doctor. I rather like that." John then glanced up towards his forehead and bounced up and down. "And what does she mean you know I'm just your step-uncle? Huh?"

Mayme giggled. "You're Daddy Jack's brother, not Mommy's."

"Did Mommy tell you that?"

"No." Mayme giggled louder when John found her tummy and tickled her. "Uncle John!"

"Who told you, Mayme?"

"Daddy Jack did."

"Oh. Well, if Daddy Jack told you, I guess it must be true." Her giggles were infectious. Rose couldn't stop her own and John quickly looked at her, grinning. "Should I stop tickling her, Rose? What do you think?"

"I don't know, John. If you don't, she might wee down your neck."

"Ah, well, should probably stop, then. Shame, though. I was having so much fun."

They shared a grin and looked to the game for a few moments, but Rose kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. He finally noticed and furrowed his brows curiously. Rose openly eyed the slight smile on his lips, the way Mayme was unconsciously twirling a lock of his hair.

"You look so happy, John. Do you have any of your own?"

"Not yet," he replied, lips quirking further. "Do you - uh, have you ever - Um, actually..."

"Not yet," she echoed. "No failed attempts, either, so you can stop making that face."

John relaxed. "Good. I didn't think until after I started to ask and then..." He shrugged. "Me putting my foot in my mouth again. Sorry."

"No, I think I can see it now. You fumble your words along with everything else in the entire universe."

He nodded and chuckled. "That's me to a t."

"Yeah, figured. Now I know, it'll probably cut down on our fights."

"It wasn't a fight. More... an increasingly loud verbal disagreement."

She laughed. "Sounds like a fight to me."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You would say that."

Grinning, Rose just shrugged.

***

"Don't forget about the neighborhood barbecue coming up."

Rose nodded at Maggie White from down the block and ducked into Lucy's car.

"Is that a real thing, Lucy?"

"The barbecue? Course it is! It's an annual thing, you know. We all look forward to it."

"That means I can't possibly get away with skipping it without looking like a giant twat, right?" Lucy's eyes widened comically and Rose struggled to find an appropriate word. She settled on, "jerk, I mean."

"Oh. I was going to say... No, someone would notice and ask if anyone's seen you. It'll get around."

"Fine," Rose sighed. "I'll go, but I'm not going empty-handed."

"I should hope not! We'll have to run to the city. They have a better selection of food so I'm sure we'll be able to find everything you'll need for whatever you choose to make."

"Er, what do people bring to these things?"

"Oh, I'm bringing deviled eggs."

"Um... okay."

"You can make potato salad," Lucy suggested brightly. "I have just the recipe, too. I'll bring it tonight."

"Oh, I can walk home. I just didn't want to show up my first day all sweaty."

"Don't be silly. Ron won't be home until well after the library closes. Remember? The grocer's doesn't close until eight."

"Well... if you're sure?"

"I'd love to, silly. Now here you go. Knock 'em dead, Rose."

"Ta."

***

For the third time since she'd walked into the diner for her lunch break that Wednesday afternoon, Rose sneezed into her napkin and blinked her watery eyes. She just wanted to somehow cut out the middle of her face. She didn’t need a nose, right?

"You're starting to worry the other patrons." Rose looked up to see John staring down at her. "I've been sent over to ensure you've not contracted the plague."

"I think I have, actually, Doctor." She wiped her nose and tried not to think about how red it must be by now. "Sneezing was a symptom, right?"

John cracked a grin.

"No, I don't think so and that's a weight off my shoulders, let me tell you." John sat on the chair to her left and looked her over quickly. "Have you suffered from allergies before?"

"Occasionally."

"Probably haven't thought to procure a prescription here, have you?"

"No," she groaned. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"You did have a prescription, then? I would have thought you'd prefer over-the-counter after your last visit."

"'S not the good stuff, John."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, come in for a proper visit when you get off work today and I'll write you a script."

"Sure?"

"Would you rather be miserable?" Napkin over her nose, she shook her head no. "Then I'll see you at six."

"Alright. Six."

“It’s a date, Miss Tyler.”

“See you then, Doctor.”

He nodded and walked back to his lunch across the room. She couldn't help but notice almost everyone in the diner was looking between the two with strange, knowing looks.

Rose ignored it. Didn't mean anything.

***

A few high school students came in at exactly 3:45 and were still there at 6:30. She didn't want to kick them out, because they were legitimately working on homework that required online access.

John showed up at 6:40 with her script in hand and arched a brow.

"This explains a lot."

"What?"

"The students. You're a giant softie, aren't you?"

“No.” Smiling, Rose shook her head. "I didn't want to interrupt their schoolwork. They're working very hard and being quiet."

John casually leaned over the back of one student's chair and then strolled closer.

"The assignment's not due for a week."

"Oh. Guys? The library's closed. You can come back tomorrow."

They all looked up at the clock in surprise, hurriedly gathered up their possessions, and laughed as they exited.

"I was just like that in school," he mused fondly, watching them go. "Always losing track of time."

"That's not unbelievable."

"Hey," he chuckled, gaze cutting back to her. "What happened to being nice to me?"

"I am being nice to you."

"You most certainly are not."

"Prove it. Name one time in recent history that I've not been nice to you."

"I'll do you one better. I'll give you an example from today."

Rose grinned. "And no making stuff up."

"I'm not. I'll have you know I was heartbroken earlier, because I thought you'd forgotten all about me and our date at the clinic. I even got you a gift and everything."

He held up a prescription sheet and waved it at her until she took it. She tried - and failed - not to return his smile.

"I could never do such a thing," she kinda sorta flirted back (he started it!). "Not to you, Doctor."

"Ooh, beautiful words. I'll have to remember them." John chuckled and abruptly straightened when he caught sight of the clock. "Anyway, I've got to go. Get that filled asap, Miss Tyler. Doctor's orders."

"Yes, sir."

John headed for the door but abruptly stopped and turned back to her.

"Would you like a ride home, Rose? Since I'm already here... and you don't have a car. My date can wait. Vanessa'll understand."

She thought he'd changed his clothing and... Yep, now she could smell his cologne. Blimey, he smelled good. Looked damn good, too, but that was inappropriate.

"Sure. Just let me finish up in here."

"I'll help. You go left, I'll go right, and we'll meet by the doors."

"Sounds like a plan."

***

That Friday, Rose was just locking up the library with her own personal key when Lucy and Donna came strolling up the front walk.

"Hello," Rose greeted happily. "I'm glad you guys didn't forget."

"Like I'd let myself," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "Jack's still on a baby kick and I'm tired of getting pinned down. It's everywhere, Rose. It's ridiculous."

Rose laughed, shocked by her crudity. She was so much like Keisha, it wasn't funny.

"I had it penciled in on our calendar at home," Lucy voiced. "I love going to the city."

"More variety," Rose agreed. "Are you sure I have to go to this thing?"

"Everyone will talk, Rose. Besides, we'll all be there."

"You'll have fun." Donna paused. "Well, maybe not fun, but John will be there."

Rose looked at the redhead strangely. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing... Unless you two _haven't_ been showing up at each other's houses and workplaces all week."

Donna cleared her throat and, barely hiding her grin, climbed into the driver's seat of her car. Cheeks flushed, Rose got in back.

"It's not like that, Donna. John came over Sunday to apologize for what happened when we first met and-"

"He did?" Lucy asked in surprise and looked to Donna. "He's never done that before."

"What else happened when he was over there, Rose?" Donna teased. "Luann said he was in a great mood when he left the house."

"Oh, my gosh, no. Nothing like that happened. I just got divorced."

"Which means you're single and haven't gotten laid in a while."

Lucy gasped. "Donna!"

"I'm not looking for anyone, either," Rose said firmly. "So just quit it."

Donna chuckled. "Are you blushing? Have you been fantasizing about my brother-in-law, Rose?"

"No."

"Mhmm."

"I haven't."

Well, much. Maybe she'd had random thoughts about his hair or his hands... his mouth... eyes... bum. Oh, he had a nice bum.

"Were you really just doing it again?"

Rose snapped back to the present.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"I've been talking to you, but you've just been staring off into space."

"It's true," Lucy added. "You weren't even blinking."

"I must need coffee. That little container I bought when I first moved here isn't big enough. I ran out yesterday and forgot to pick any up before the shop closed last night."

Donna didn't seem to believe that, but she didn't say anything.

"You know," Lucy said hesitantly, "if you were interested in him, that wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Might make him more human," Donna muttered. “And I don’t like that girl he’s been seeing.”

Rose hummed noncommittally and looked out the window so she didn't have to see Donna glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"He wouldn't treat you badly or run out on you. He definitely wouldn’t cheat on you. Donna could attest to that. He's a good man."

"That's nice."

"Donna," Lucy mouthed and Donna sighed.

"He's ready to settle down. Wants kids, a wife, the whole shebang."

"Speaking of kids - Donna, I knew you and Jack wanted more children, but I didn't know you two were actively trying."

Like that wasn't an obvious subject change. Lucy sighed but didn't persist, which Rose was thankful for.

"Yeah. He loves Mayme and Danny like they were his own, but he wants more and I've never decided I didn't want more so..."

"Trying to play it cool so Jack'll spoil you, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to someone who's actually looking," Lucy teased. "Right, Rose?"

"From the moment she brought it up earlier. How many more do you want?"

"Two at the very least, but preferably three more."

Rose giggled. "I can't even imagine having five children."

"Oh, yeah?" Donna glanced in the rearview again. "How many do you want?"

"As many as I can have."

"That bastard not want them?"

"Well... That's a complicated story. He did, but..."

"We have time."

"Don't push her, Donna."

"No, it's fine. I suppose we do have the time..."

And so she launched into the story of James Stone secretly putting birth control in her first cup of tea every morning that she was home for years and having children - two - with his current fiancée.

When she was finished, Donna simply drove in silence for a while and Lucy wiped her eyes.

"Like I said." Donna's voice sounded suspiciously shaky. "He's a bastard. You're better off with us."

"Yep."

***

On Sunday afternoon, Rose smoothed wrinkles out of her simple, yellow sundress and answered the door, a big bowl in one hand.

"Come on, Rose,” Lucy bade. “People are already asking where you are.”

“Remind me again,” she said as she locked her door. “What is the purpose of a neighborhood barbecue?”

“For fun! Just wait until the Fourth of July. Oh, that’ll be fun. I can't wait.”

“I'm sure it’ll be nice. Blimey…” Rose looked at the crowd in front of her and then cut her gaze to Lucy’s profile. “I thought this was a neighborhood barbecue.”

“Tiny town like this? We’re really just one big neighborhood when you think about it.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Lucy!” Ron started waving. “Over here, honey.”

“Oh, there’s Ronnie. Good. I was afraid we’d never find him in this crowd.”

Just to be safe, Rose grabbed Lucy’s free arm and held on tight lest she be lost herself. She saw him before he saw her. John was standing beside Donna with his arm around Jack’s back and was laughing about God only knew what.

He was in denims and a blue t-shirt. He honestly looked… Well, never mind all that.

While she was contemplating how different he looked in truly casual attire, he glanced up and looked back at Ron before doing a God’s honest double take and grinning at her. If she was at a different point in her life, maybe one where she would have welcomed a dating life again, she might have acknowledged the butterflies in her tummy.

“Glad you could make it,” John called out. “People’ve been asking if you’d make an appearance or not.”

“No, I was planning to come. I was just running late. I’ve never made potato salad before and I thought I was going to have to remake it.” Rose glanced down and briefly grimaced. “Thinking I should’ve done anyway.”

“Pass me a spoon,” she heard him say and looked up in time to see him walking towards her in. those. denims. Christ. “Little known fact.” John lifted the plastic wrap on her bowl. “I'm actually a world-famous judge of anything and everything food. If this is even slightly off, I’ll know.”

“Oh, God, no. Please don’t do that to yourself,” she begged. “I’ve never made it before.”

Despite her best efforts to wrestle his spoon away, he managed to get a bite to his mouth but almost laughed it right back out. He quickly covered his mouth, made a (rather adorable) face at her, and chewed. She could only bite the tip of her tongue and await judgment.

“Mm. No, I made that whole judging thing up,” he said, grabbing her bowl from her hand, “but I’d be willing to consider a career change if it meant I got to eat more stuff like this.”

“What?” Rose spluttered. “You can't be serious. I’ve never made it before in my life!”

John pointed at the potato salad. “Mine now.”

“You can't just – or is it that bad that you’re claiming it just to keep everyone else away from it?”

“Why would you automatically go there?” John laughed. “It’s delicious. I told you.”

“Seriously?”

“You didn’t try it?”

“No. Didn’t have time to and I really didn’t know what good potato salad tastes like.”

“Well, then here.” Before she could really process it, he was shoving a spoonful of yellow potato mush into her mouth. “No, don’t spit it back out. I don’t have cooties.”

Apparently, that was funny to him, because he laughed again.

“You just used your spoon.”

Oh, way to be a lady. Yeah, talk with your mouth full again, you pig.

“I did say I don’t have cooties. What do you think?”

“Um… oh. Oh, wow, that is good. I'm definitely going to have some of that when we eat.”

“Sorry, but no.”

“What? What do you mean no? I made it.”

“Yeah, but I claimed it and possession is ninth-tenths of the law. If you want any, you have to ask nicely.”

Rose gave him a look and he arched his brows, an entirely too amused grin on his lips.

“Are you taking the p- Are you joking?”

“Nope. Flattery works well, too, so you know.”

“You’re such a loon.” He shrugged, still grinning, and she sighed. “Fine. Doctor John, you kind, magnanimous man, when we eat dinner, may I pretty please have some of the potato salad I made myself? I would be ever so thankful if you gave up a tiny fraction of that _gigantic_ bowl of salad.”

Was that a tattoo on his bicep?

“Could’ve thrown in a compliment about how handsome I am,” he sighed, “but I guess that’s good enough. I suppose you can have some of my potato salad at dinner.”

“Now if I said you’re handsome, your head wouldn’t be able to contain your ego anymore.”

She’d literally never imagined him having a tattoo. Ever.

“That’s not very nice.”

Stop thinking about the tattoo, dammit.

“Who said I'm nice?”

A throat cleared rather pointedly before John could retort with whatever was clearly on his tongue; they both glanced over at Jack and she noticed a few people surreptitiously watching them.

“As I was saying,” John said loudly, “it’s delicious, Rose, and it’s mine now. See, Jack? I'm holding the bowl. Dibs.”

“Oh, yeah. Possession is ninth-tenths of the law,” Jack remarked seriously. “You’ve lost the bowl until he’s finished it. Sorry.”

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” John murmured as they approached their group of friends. “Nobody else but you is getting this salad.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re mad, aren’t you?”

“With hunger maybe.” He grinned and when he continued, his voice was finally at a normal volume again. “He’s right, you know. The thing’s mine until I’ve finished it. Smythe rules.”

“Growing up in our house was murder,” Jack agreed. “Thanksgiving turkey?” He snorted. “Dad got it every time.”

Thanksgiving turkey? Rose directed a confused frown in Lucy’s direction.

“It’s a holiday here. Turkey’s traditional,” Lucy informed her, “but some people prefer other stuff. My gran made ham every year until she died.”

“Oh. That sounds interesting.”

“We have a big dinner for all of us every year. It’s easier that way and it gives us an excuse to get together,” Donna explained. Rose looked from Donna to John and saw him watching her; he nodded. “You’ll come, won't you?”

“When is it?”

“In November.”

“Bit far off to start planning now, isn’t it?”

John chuckled. “A touch.”

“Not if you’re one of the unfortunates stuck cooking for all of you men.” Donna shook her head and gestured to Jack with her head. “Never lift a finger. None of them. Not even on pain of a month stuck on the couch.”

“Ah.” Rose nodded. “I'm being enlisted, then.”

“It does seem that way,” Jack commented, grinning crookedly. “At least you know one person here might love whatever you fix.”

She blushed and didn’t look back up.

“Well, if the result is a yummy meal with my friends, how could I say no?”

“Excellent,” John said happily and then stiffened. “Hey! Jack, hold my- Never mind.”

John darted away from them with the bowl of potato salad and his spoon in his hands. Rose watched him chase after a preteen boy holding some sort of firework and then glanced back at their group.

Donna was smirking, Jack was looking towards his brother, Ron was grinning at his shoes, and Lucy was humming and looking anywhere but her.

“What?” No answer. “Why are you guys being so weird?” Still no answer. “Fine. I'm going to go find Martha… and maybe a drink.”

At least they waited until she was almost out of hearing range to start laughing.

She ran into three of her female neighbors, two library regulars, an old man who sat at the diner from open to close, and that farmer chap she’d once thought was the doctor before she finally ran into Martha.

“Oh, Rose,” she gasped and looked her over. “That dress is gorgeous! You’re so pretty. How is he not following you around?”

“Who?”

Martha paused a second. “Never mind. That dress really is gorgeous. Where did you get it?”

“Actually, my ex-” Rose stopped and frowned. Keisha was right. “You know what? This was a gift from my ex-husband, but I think I need to get rid of everything he gave me. How would you like to have it?”

“You're kidding! No? Oh, my gosh. I’d love… If you’re sure you want to get rid of it?”

“I'm positive. Meet me at my house when this is over. I have a bunch more stuff I want you, Donna, and Lucy to go through. A bunch.”

“Thank you, Rose. I – oh.”

Martha looked over Rose’s shoulder and self-consciously fixed her hair. Rose glanced back and saw Mickey, Jack’s friend and coworker, talking to another man she’d never seen. She had an idea which man Martha was looking at.

“Know what? I'm gonna go find Donna and Lucy to let ‘em know they should stop by. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Of course, yeah.”

“Good.” Rose glanced at the sky and grinned. “And you should buy him a drink before you continue to undress him with your eyes.”

From her periphery, she saw Martha jolt in surprise.

“I wasn’t…”

“Go talk to him. Ask about getting a drink sometime. What’s the worst he could say?”

“No.”

“That’s not the worst thing a man could say to you, sweetie. Take it from me. Go talk to him. Oh, there’s your opening. He’s alone now.” Rose circled around and gently pushed Martha’s shoulders. “Go.”

“Just a drink? Okay, yeah. That’s easy.”

Martha nodded two or three times, straightened her shoulders, and then pushed out a deep breath before walking over to Mickey.

“I’ve been trying to get those two to talk to each other for months now,” a voice murmured in her ear. Rose twisted around and saw John, the firework sticking out of his pocket. “How did you do it?”

“She probably can't hear you anymore, John.”

“True enough.” He stayed where he was behind her left shoulder. “What did you say to her?”

“Told her she should buy him a drink before she continued undressing him with her eyes.”

John’s laugh was a sharp bark of surprise. “You didn’t really, did you? Oh, but that’s brilliant. Why have I never thought to say the same?”

“I don’t know. How long has this been going on?”

“Ever since Martha dumped her ex, which was almost nine, ten months ago now.”

“Really? Blimey.”

“Blimey. I like that. You lot say the cutest things sometimes. It’s all bums, mums, and blimey.”

“You say mum. I heard you refer to your mother as your mum.”

“Of course I did,” John laughed. “Woman never let me call her mom. I didn’t make that up, you know. Mum was born in England.” John started walking and Rose fell into step beside him. “She met my dad when he was overseas for a semester abroad and they both fell in love. I came along about nine months after my dad came back for his final semester in school.”

“Oh, no.” Rose laughed a little. “Bit unplanned, then, weren’t you?”

“Determined to be born, actually.” John grimaced. “Unfortunately for all members of the Smythe household, my dad was the one elected to give us The Talk when we reached a certain age and he let drop the fact I was conceived even though they used two different forms of contraceptive.”

“Oh, my God,” Rose said, appalled. “Why would he tell you that?”

“Moral of the story: you can try your best, but whatever’s meant to be is going to happen whether you’re prepared or not.”

“Come off it. He did not say that.”

“Maybe not,” he laughed. “Though, Rose, I do remember my father telling me that same thing many times over my life.”

“Ah. So the real reason he told you how you were conceived…?”

John grinned. “One, to sicken me. Two, you can never be too careful.”

“Which is basically negated by that whole ‘whatever’s meant to happen will happen’ thing he repeatedly told you.”

“Yeah,” John sighed. “Dad was never the best at words.”

“So which do you follow? Generally, not just with… that. Can you never be too careful or is something going to happen regardless of your actions?”

“I follow both, actually,” John said thoughtfully. “You can never be too careful when it comes to, well, anything, but the best preparation is sometimes no match for predestined events.”

“Wise,” she acknowledged. “Might have to start following both, too.”

“Oh? And which did you follow before?”

“You can never be too careful,” she murmured. “But adding in that second one, I guess some things in my past weren’t all my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault to begin with,” John replied firmly. “It was his and never doubt that.”

Shocked he’d clued into her thoughts so accurately (and how had he even known about everything that happened with James?), Rose could only stare at him. Of course, that almost had her falling face-first on the ground, but John luckily caught her up with a firm grip on her arm.

“We wondered where the both of you got off to. Find Martha, Rose?”

Rose looked up, still feeling shocked, and only stared blankly at Donna a moment. She finally shook her head and refocused.

“Yeah. Um, you and Lucy have to come over when this is over. I'm getting rid of everything James ever gave me and I want you two and Martha to take anything and everything you want. We’ll…”

“Burn the rest?” Lucy suggested.

“I like that,” Donna decided. “We’ll make sure there’s a decent amount to burn, too. Hmm. Might need to run to the pub real quick. I’ve got a stash of the good stuff in back and it’s flammable.”

John chuckled and finally dropped her arm.

“Think that means,” he said to Jack and Ron, “that your wives likely won't be making it home tonight.”

“No,” Donna mused. “Let’s do the taking tonight and the burning next weekend so we can really make a good time of it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Lucy agreed and Rose nodded. “That way, we won't have to worry about work the next day.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rose grinned at her girlfriends as Donna added, “I’ll bring the lighter fluid, too, because I know you won't bring enough, Lucy.”

Friendships like these were yet another good reason she’d decided to start over in America. Best foolish-sounding decision ever.

Take that, Mum.


	5. Meeting Mummy Tyler

Rose dropped the book she was reading and hurriedly answered the phone. Though, since the library was empty, it wasn’t like it was disturbing anyone. Still, force of habit after three weeks at the library.

“Good morning,” she greeted cheerfully. “Smytheley Public Library. This is Rose speaking. How may I help you?”

“Ah, Miss Tyler,” a familiar voice greeted in turn. “This is Doctor Smythe from your friendly neighborhood clinic.” She automatically smiled. “I was calling to enquire upon your health.”

“Why, Doctor, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern.”

She heard a deep chuckle in her ear. “Okay, I give. Have you ever heard of a check-up?”

“Uh, yes. Why?”

“I never scheduled one and I'm bored so I’m going to make you a deal.”

She snickered, a little confused. “Alright. Let me hear the deal first.”

“Distrustful,” he tsked. “Alright. If you come to the clinic during your lunch break, I’ll feed you.”

“Hmm. And what will you be feeding me? This is important information to have before making a decision, you know.”

“Oh, naturally. I’d think you crazy if you hadn’t asked,” he teased. “Do beef and cheddar sandwiches appeal to you in any-”

“Yum,” she interrupted and then cleared her throat. “I mean, they might appeal to me in some way. Vaguely.” He chuckled and Rose toyed with the phone cord. “So, Doctor, if I come to the clinic on my lunchbreak, will I finally be billed for an appointment?”

“This isn’t an appointment. It’s a bribe.”

Rose laughed. “So my coming in and giving you something to do is payment enough?”

“Pretty much. It’s been a slow day, I finished my book, and I’ve read these magazines a thousand times, I swear.”

“Didn’t bring anything else with you, did you?”

“No,” he sighed. “Oh, hey! You’re the librarian. You could bring me something fun. Think nature, traveling, or, ooh, ancient cultures, foreign languages-”

“Doctor Smythe, if you wish to check out a book from the library, you will have to come in and do it yourself like the rest of our patrons.”

“Fine.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “But you’ll come?”

“How do you ever make a living if you don’t charge for your appointments?”

“I do. This simply isn’t an appointment. I told you that, Rose. It’s a bribe. Do I need to check your ears while you’re here?”

“Oi, don’t go getting smart.”

“So will you give me something to do before I go crazy?”

“How many other people did you call about made up check-up appointments before you called me?”

“No one. All of those are real check-up appointments and they’ve all just received their reminders. For the next six months, Rose.”

Rose laughed. “Alright, fine. I’ll come over. Happy now?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “You’ve no idea how boring it is here when everybody refuses to get sick so I have something to do.” Rose snickered and he quickly added, “That came out wrong. I just meant… these walls are boring. Switch me places? I’d rather be in the library than this empty clinic.”

“No, I’d rather be here, too. Know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I have books,” she teased, grinning.

“Not nice, Rose.”

“Sorry, John.”

“Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you take an early lunch?”

“How close are you to hurting yourself just so you can be fixing someone up?”

“Mm. Half an hour, but those scissors look like they’ll give me a good enough wound to bandage. Oh, there’s an idea! I haven’t practiced binding a wound in a while.”

“I'm on my way and don’t you dare touch those scissors.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am.”

“Yes, sir.” Again, she could hear the smile in his voice. “I only have water here so if you’re wanting something flavored, I’d suggest picking it up along the way.”

“Are you alright with water or do you want something else?”

“I brought the water myself, Rose. I store it in a little fridge behind my desk. That was merely a warning for you. Though, as your doctor, I do feel compelled to say drinking water is a lot healthier than a sugary beverage.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Rose?”

“Yes?”

“You’re still on the phone, which means you lied about being on your way.”

“You’re still talking and put those scissors down!”

“How did you even know?”

“You’re like a toddler?” she suggested, grinning. “Now stop talking so I can leave.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “I’ll be here _without_ scissors in my hand.”

“Good. Um, bye.”

“See you.”

It took her ten minutes to grab her purse and a book, flip the sign on the library, lock the door, pick up two iced teas to go from the diner, and then rush over to the clinic. When she got there, she saw John leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk.

“You look comfortable.”

He immediately yanked his feet off the desk and sat up.

“That was fast. I thought it would have taken longer.”

“I was terrified I’d get here and need to call for a doctor the next town over, because the only one we had here had somehow amputated his hand.”

“I wouldn’t have amputated my hand. I like this hand. It’s my favorite.” John lowered his left hand, held up his right, and scrunched his nose. “I'm not too graceful with this one so it can't be my favorite.”

Rose rolled her eyes and put their teas down.

“So, Doctor, you needed to check me out. Do I look like I'm sufficiently allergy-free?”

John propped his elbow on the desk and leaned his jaw on his palm. After a quick study of her features, he sighed heavily.

“Yep.”

“Fastest check-up ever, I'm thinking.”

“Yeah, it was. Why can't you be sick, Rose?”

“’Cause then you’d actually have to do something and that’d be too much fun for you.”

“I knew it. You’re too mean to get sick. This just confirms it.”

Rose snickered as John pushed his chair away from the desk and rolled a short distance to a mini-fridge, where he retrieved a brown paper bag.

“You know you’re a loon, right? I’ve told you that, haven’t I?”

“Plenty and yes, I know.” After nodding at the chair across from him, John pulled out their sandwiches. “After we eat, can I check your vitals?”

“Why?”

“Or maybe your lymph nodes? Your lungs?” He perked up. “Have you had any trouble breathing or sleeping lately?”

“No and stop digging for illnesses. Jeez. You’re a doctor. You shouldn’t want to find something wrong with me.”

“I'm so bored in here by myself. You can hardly blame me.”

“You need to keep some books or something around.”

John gestured at a stack of magazines.

“I have those, but as stated, I’ve read them too many times. They’re more photographic than anything. Have you ever seen them?”

Every last one of the magazines were issues of International Treasures, her old magazine.

“Er, yes, I have. You like them?”

“Mm.” He snagged the top one – an issue from two years back – and flipped through until he came to one of her photographic articles. “This photographer, Anderson Scott, is my favorite. No matter the subject, he always captures the moment the way it’s supposed to be.” She smiled and he glanced up. “Does that make sense?”

“Perfect, yeah. What else about him?”

“Oh, I'm such a fan. Lemme see. Oh, wait.” He snagged up the last issue she’d published in and quickly flipped through. “He shot a series of photographs in this article that are just… indescribably beautiful, Rose. Here!”

John flipped the magazine over and pushed it across the desk so she could see the photographs she’d taken in Africa months and months ago.

“They are pretty.”

“More than,” he remarked vehemently. “This image here. Look. He has it perfectly centered so you can actually feel the age of the earth, the ferocity of those lions on the hunt. If you close your eyes, you can almost imagine the sun beating down on your back.”

Rose looked up through her lashes and saw him studying the image of the gazelle being stalked across the plain.

“You’re passionate about art, aren’t you?”

“Only when it appeals to me,” he murmured, shrugging dismissively. "Unfortunately, Scott hasn't published in a while. I'm afraid he might've quit, which is just devastating."

“Think you’ve got a bit of a boy crush, Doctor Smythe.”

“I do not,” he said, avoiding her eyes, his ears reddening. “Don’t be ridiculous. There’s just something about his work. They’re never _not_ beautiful in some sense or another. Please tell me I don’t sound completely crazy.”

“Not at all. No, I get what you're saying. Very well, actually.”

“Good, ‘cause I was really starting to feel nuts there for a second.”

“Nah. Just passionate. There’s a difference.”

One corner of his lips curled up and he pushed one paper-wrapped sandwich across the desk.

“One of those drinks for me?”

“Yeah. They’re both tea, though, so kindly skip the lecture.”

“If you insist,” he sighed, trying to be serious (and failing). “Oh, I know. For dessert, breast exam.”

“John!”

He paused, sandwich halfway to his mouth, and then flushed about as red as she probably was.

“I didn’t mean it that way, Rose. Oh, man.” He chuckled nervously. “I'm sorry.”

“No, it’s…” She giggled a little now, too, and then couldn’t stop another one. “It was pretty funny when you think about it.”

“Yeah.” He bit his lip, but a laugh escaped. “Still, sorry. I really didn’t mean it that way. You know me. Foot, mouth.” He gestured with his hands and a small corner of cheese hit the desk. He kept his eyes on the cheese as he said, “I don’t think there’s ever going to be a day I don’t make a mess of something.”

“It’s just cheese.” Rose picked up the fallen food and threw it into the brown bag. “There. The evidence is gone.”

John grinned. “I meant more than just the cheese. I have to be the clumsiest person in the whole world.”

“I can believe that.” He gave her a look and finally took a bite of his sandwich. “So… a tattoo, huh?”

“Oh, you saw that?” he asked, mouth perhaps fuller than hers had been the day she’d talked with a mouthful of potato salad. Now she didn’t feel as bad. “College thing.”

John swallowed thickly and sucked down some of his tea.

“Care to explain that college thing?”

“Well… um, well, when Ron and I were in college, we were in a frat and – it’s sort of an inside joke and wouldn’t make much sense if I was to explain it now.”

She stared at him a moment, thinking about the heart tattoo between her breasts and the reason she'd gotten it.

“You were drunk off your arse, weren’t you?”

“Wasted,” he answered, slowly grinning. “Woke up the next day with the symbols for theta and sigma on my arm and none of our brothers could remember why or when I got them put on. That’s actually where my nickname came from.”

“Your nickname?”

“I was, for some reason, called Smitty before the tattoo incident. After that, I became Thete, Theta, Theta Sigma… Sigman once, but I was mostly just called Thete. Confused the hell out of our professors, which was great.”

“You were so much trouble when you were younger, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. Mum and Dad would’ve been better off locking me up until I was mature. Don’t know why they didn’t.”

“Because they loved you.”

“You’re right.”

He didn’t correct her usage of the past tense and she hadn’t expected him to. She’d suspected they were gone. Sure, they might have moved elsewhere, but no one but him had ever mentioned them.

“This sandwich is perhaps the best unheated beef and cheddar sandwich I’ve had since the last time I made myself one.”

John chuckled, sounding relieved. “Considering my sandwiches are the best in the universe, I think you’re exaggerating a bit.”

“Hey, I know how to make these babies. Travel enough and you learn to make quick, easy meals from whatever you can get from the local market.”

“Did you do that a lot before?”

“Travel? Oh, all the time. I’ve been everywhere.”

“I'm sorry if this is rude, but how could you afford it? What did you do before?”

“Art. I traveled for art.”

It wasn’t a lie in any way, shape, or form and still kept her pseudonym a secret. She hadn’t even put down the whole truth of it on her resume. While International Treasures hadn’t forbidden her from telling anyone who she was, John would never believe her if she told him the whole truth since he'd just been fanboying about Anderson Scott's work. Besides, she wasn’t trying to impress him.

“That sounds exciting.” He sounded like he meant it, too. “Where all have you been?”

“Every continent several times over in many different places. Here in the states, I’d been to New York, Montana, Boston, Utah, Texas, and California before I ever moved here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was a good life.”

He studied her a moment, eyes narrowed slightly and brows furrowed, and then went back to his sandwich.

“Ready for a change.”

“Yep.”

“Something new.”

“Yep.”

“But no traveling? And you call me crazy.”

She laughed. “Guess I must be. Two peas in a pod, we are, if you ask me.”

“Oh, hush… and pretend you didn’t see me almost spit food at you. I’d appreciate it.”

Rose started giggling and didn’t stop for a long moment.

***

When Rose woke up that morning, she knew something felt wrong. She knew it. She did. Something was off, but she had no idea what it was.

She’d checked the house, the library, each of her new friends, everything, but couldn’t find a thing. She’d chalked it up to strange dreams forgotten in the light of day and rushed off to work.

That evening… oh, Friday night. It was supposed to be a relaxing day. Sure, it would be nowhere near as fun as the bonfire a few weeks ago when she, Lucy, Martha, and Donna had burnt the hell out of all of the shite Jimmy – no, no nicknames anymore; he was James – had given her. However, it was still a Friday night, which meant a drink or two at the pub with her friends.

All of her planning came to a screeching halt when she walked out of the grocer’s with Ron hot on her tails so they both could see the taxi heading towards Ash Lane.

“Who do you think that is?”

“I have no idea, Ron. How often does a taxi come to town?”

“Not often.” Ron glanced at the clock behind him. “Store closes in an hour and ten. I could get away with closing early…”

“No, I’ll go investigate. I know I'm not the only one who usually remembers they needed something right before the store closes.”

“Fine but report back here as soon as you know. I’ll hold on to this stuff until you get back.”

She saluted sassily, dumped her bags at the register, and headed outside. The taxi had pulled up outside her house and she could clearly hear a very familiar woman arguing with the taxi driver.

Ooh, it better not be the same guy or she’d lose it.

“That doesn’t say anything close to seventy-five!” her mum shrieked. “I'm not blind, you know.”

“Oh, dollars are a bit different from-”

“You again,” Rose said irritably and the taxi driver – the same damn one – leaned back in his seat. “Try it again and I’ll report your arse. Capisce?”

“Right. Good day, ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am,” Jackie snapped and climbed out of the taxi. Once the prat was gone, she swung her gaze around to Rose and smiled magnificently. “I'm so glad to see you. Oh, come here, sweetheart!”

Rose happily hugged her mum and then led her inside. Only after she’d carefully put her mum’s suitcase in the exact right spot against the wall (she might have been wasting time to get her thoughts to stop spinning), she turned back around.

“So what are you doing here, Mum? You didn’t even give me a warning or anything. I mean, the place is a mess…”

“After you left, I realized I couldn’t leave things the way they were. Oh, Rose.” Jackie pulled her into another tight hug and stroked her hair. “As soon as I found out your address, I booked a flight. I want you to know I didn’t mean it. None of it. I just didn’t want you to leave. I'm so sorry, sweetheart.”

“Mum…” What exactly could she say? She hadn’t done anything wrong so she didn’t need to apologize, too, this time. “I forgive you.”

“You do?” Her mum seemed surprised. “That was fast.”

“I'm happy here. I _was_ upset with you – so angry and sad – before I finally got settled in, but Mum… I did it. I'm happy. Really, truly happy. I'm single, I live on my own, and I wake up nearly every morning with a smile on my face ‘cos I have great friends and a job with the local library. I don’t have a cheating husband and a demanding job that I did love, yeah, but it took too much out of me. I'm happy.”

“But in America?” her mother joked after several silent moments. Rose laughed and Jackie smiled. “Well, I'm happy for you, then, sweetheart. If this is what you want.”

“It is, Mum. Um, will you be staying? Felt like you had enough for a month in that suitcase.”

“Just ‘til Monday evening. Your dad can't handle Tony more than a few days at a time. Then again, neither can I. He’s cutting another tooth and I'm too old to do it on my own anymore.”

Rose snorted. “Oh, shut up. You’re not old at all. So I have you until Monday?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel about getting a drink?”

“They have a good place in town?”

“Sure do. Go get cleaned up and I'm gonna change. Think… casual. Weeknight at home watching movies before my engagement. That kind of casual.”

“Alright. Mind if I shower first?”

“Go right ahead. I have to run back to the grocer's so don't worry. Be back soon!"

"Alright, love."

***

“She’s your mom?” Donna looked between her and Jackie and shook her head. “No. Try again.”

“She’s my mum.”

“Cousin?”

“Mum.”

“Aunt.”

“Still my mum.”

“Wait.” Donna looked to the door. “John! Get over here. I need your opinion on something.”

John, looking as handsome as usual (she still wasn’t looking for a man), strolled up and grinned down at Rose.

“Hello there. Again, thank you for the book. I’ve almost finished it and, Rose, you were so right. Mum would've loved it. It's fascinating."

From the corner of her eye, Rose saw Jack stiffen and look at them incredulously, his mouth hanging open.

“Uh, John,” Donna cut in. “Your opinion? That’s the only reason I called you over.”

Rose wished her mother wouldn’t give her that speculative look. Jack, too, actually.

“Oh, right. Rum and Coke please.” Grinning, he waited until Donna had huffily made his drink and then asked, “What’s up?”

“This blond right here. Who is she in relation to Rose?”

John glanced at Jackie, went to pick up his drink, froze, and then looked back. His gaze moved over her features and his brows arched. He looked between Rose and her mum several different times and then, from the corner of his mouth, he murmured something that didn't make sense to anyone but Rose.

"Foot, mouth."

She grinned. "Not this time."

“What, really?

"Yeah."

"Hot damn. It's her mother, isn't it?”

“Ha,” Rose said victoriously before shooting a grin at Donna. “Free drink for me.”

“Did he know she was coming? Because if you tipped him off, you’re buying _me_ a drink.”

“My daughter didn’t know I was comin’ until I got here,” Jackie finally interjected. "It was a surprise."

“That’s true, actually,” Ron voiced. “She was in the shop when the taxi went by and she looked like she had absolutely no idea who it could be.”

“That’s ‘cause I didn’t. So, Donna, drink?”

“I’ll surprise you.”

“No Hypervodka.”

“Ooh, what’s that?”

Jackie leaned over the bar and Donna pushed her husband’s untouched drink closer.

“Try that and tell me what you think. Your daughter seems to think it’s too strong.”

Like Rose knew she’d do, her mum tossed back the entire glass in three swallows and then licked her lips. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed it out before nodding.

“That’s good. ‘Bout as good as my brain tickler. That one’s vodka-based, too.”

Donna grinned. “Oh, I like you. John, clear these people away. Go play over there or something. Me and Rose’s mom are gonna swap drinks. I have a feeling she knows some good ones I’ve never heard of yet.”

“Oh, I do. Have you ever heard of a stiff sailor?”

Rose blanched. “That’s my cue. When she brings that one up, you get the hell out of hearing range and fast.”

John was the only one that heeded her warning. In fact, he heeded it so well, _he_ was actually pulling _her_ to the other side of the bar. Ron and Lucy rushed up moments later and they both looked utterly scandalized (and a bit sick to their tummies). Martha joined them a moment later and kept swallowing thickly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," John told her and hugged her quite... nicely. It was... just nice. "If they look like that... What was it? Blimey, I'm happy you warned us. Did I use it right?"

"Yeah," Rose laughed, "you did."

"Your mom," Jack said, looking a bit awed. "I bet she could put my stories to shame."

Rose opened her mouth, but John shook his head and, brows up and mouth once more closed, she looked away from Jack.

"Thanks," Ron said, though he looked like he didn't truly mean it. "Lucy wouldn't have liked to hear any of that."

Ah, that explained it.

"You're such a good husband," Rose told him and he blushed. "She's a lucky girl."

"I am, aren't I? I've been telling you for years now that he's a good man."

"Yeah, well... Had to meet him to make sure."

That wasn't strictly true, but she was enjoying messing with Ron. John chuckled and gently elbowed her.

"Stop. He thinks you're serious, Rose. Don't be mean."

"I'm not mean."

"You are, too. A big, ole meanie in a teeny, tiny, little body."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that wasn't me trying to find something wrong with you just to give me something to do at work the other day."

"Yes, well, it's the middle of summer and people are being rather rude about their good health. I haven't even had any complaints of heart palpitations or heat stroke. That’s just absurd!"

"And he says I'm the rude one."

John's brows rose. "You are the rude one."

"I haven't even had any complaints of heart palpitations or heat stroke," Rose mocked jokingly. "I've been so bored at work. I wish people would stop being rude and just get sick already."

John chuckled. "Okay. I deserved that."

"Uh, yeah."

***

"Good morning," Rose greeted cheerfully. "Smytheley Public Library. This is Rose. How may I help you?"

"Rose, I have a problem."

"Martha?" Rose sat up straight and looked around the deserted library. Ugh, Monday mornings. "What's wrong?"

"Remember at the neighborhood barbeque when you made me go talk to Mickey?"

"Yeah, I do. I've been trying to get something out of you for weeks, but you've been surprisingly tight-lipped about the whole thing. Why do you ask?"

"I'm ready to talk and I need advice in a big way."

"Alright. Tell me everything."

"I accidentally invited him to my cousin's wedding!" she squeaked. Rose nearly dropped the phone in surprise; she'd never heard her get so high-pitched. "It was an accident, Rose. I mean, who else does stuff like this?"

"I'm honestly surprised we haven't heard anything about this yet. Thought Mickey would've at least said something to one of our guys."

"Yeah, you’re not helping. What do I do?! My family's crazy and if by some miracle he does go, he'll probably never talk to me again."

"Breathe. Did he say he'd go?"

"Yeah, but my family."

"Want me to do some digging? I can see what kind of family he comes from, maybe see how he feels about you. Some guys'll weather a lot more than a crazy family for the right girl."

"Please?"

"Of course. Give me a few days. When is the wedding?"

"Saturday."

Rose whistled. "Cutting it close, weren't you?"

"Rose," Martha whined. "Not. Helping. Oh, cust- Oh, he can deal well enough on his own. Tell me what to do, Rose, if he does go... or doesn't want to go. I'll beg."

"Oh, calm down and go back to work. I wouldn't worry if I was you, though. John told me he's been trying to get you two to talk to each other for months so I know I'm not the only one that sees it."

"Oh, John sees it, too, does he?"

"Yes, I did just say that."

"Hello, Rose," a different, markedly more cheerful, most definitely masculine voice said into the phone. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I could ask the same of you, Doctor."

"Actually-"

"Flirt later," Martha said, her voice once more coming from her end of the line. "God, that man. He just said, "bye, Rose" and seems to be waiting for a response."

"Bye, John."

“She said, “bye, John.” Well, I don’t know. Ask her later.” Martha snorted. "You two are the cutest non-couple I know. Ah, man. Rose, I'm starting to get some actual customers. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sure thing. I'll start digging as soon as I get off."

" _Thank you_. Talk to you later."

"Yep."

Rose hung up with a thoughtful frown on her lips and caught a flash of dark brown from the corner of her eye.

Fully looking up and out the front library windows, she spied some sort of construction being set up in the center of the square and got curious. While moving to the window, she realized she would have a perfect view of whatever the men would be setting up.

Well, that'd be one way to relieve her boredom over the next few afternoons when high school kids were still in school and most adults were still at work.

She was curious, though, and found herself watching the activity going on. What were they doing? This level of preparation hadn't gone into the Fourth of July. She had half a mind to go outside and ask, but then she caught sight of John, who'd apparently just got on scene. What was he doing out there? Shouldn't he be at work? After talking to Jack for an eternity and pointing at various points in the square, John put one hand to his ear and scratched his chin with the other.

The library phone began ringing.

She tried not to smile, because of course he wasn't calling her and she didn't want it to be him on the other end of the line. She had been divorced just this year and wasn't looking for a new man, but still... somewhere deep inside of her, butterflies were fluttering about and she wasn't too sure she wanted to ignore them at the moment. John had, after all, looked spectacular in his jeans and white T-shirt just a moment ago.

"Good morning," Rose greeted a bit breathlessly. "Smytheley Public Library. This is Rose. How may I help you?"

"Hello again," John said happily. "Can you see out your front window, Madame Librarian?"

"Yes, I see quite a few men loitering about the square." She paused and teasingly added, "They look like they're up to no good, though, Doctor. Should I call the law?"

"No, I think not... unless you feel like having me thrown into lock up, too."

"It's a tough decision, but I might need you. Heaven knows I'd catch a sniffle the moment you're unavailable."

He chuckled. "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended, Rose."

Rose saw Jack throw something at the back of John's head; John ducked and threw something back before spinning back to face the library.

"I have to get back to work, but I thought I should take a minute to inform you of what's going on."

"Oh, yeah? That your job, then, to fill in newcomers to upcoming events?"

"Pfft. That's my job as the doctor. Falls under the heading of caring for people, doesn't it?"

She grinned. "Alright. Sounds reasonable. So Doctor, what exactly is going on?"

Rose saw him lean against a tree and cross his ankles. She turned away from the window and ignored the butterflies, but she knew she'd probably be looking back out that damned window in a second.

Damn him and his handsome self. He was dangerous for a post-divorce woman just wanting a little recovery sans men.

"-festival in-"

"Sorry," she interrupted. "Could you repeat all of that?"

"Sure," he said, enthusiasm never waning. "I said if you think the Fourth of July was a big deal, we have an annual festival in late August that pulls crowds of people from out of town."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Last year, we sold 527 tickets to out of towners, Rose, and that's a big deal. Tiny town like ours is just a black dot on a map and somehow, people still find us."

"That's amazing."

"Mm. Well, you get back to work. If you have an emergency, just call any of my numbers."

"The clinic's closed?"

"Not permanently. Everyone knows they can call whenever they need me, but I'm not going to sit in an empty office when there are other things I can be helping with. Oh, that reminds me."

"Yeah?"

"Why does Martha keep blushing every time I ask her about Mickey?"

She could imagine exactly which impish grin was on his face. The adorable prat.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this or no one will ever trust me ever again."

"I swear on my life I won't say a word. Not even to Jack."

"I'm only telling you 'cause you were trying to get them together, too. Just so you know."

"I do. You don't go blabbing secrets. Got that loud and clear."

"Good. Martha... She sort of invited Mickey to her cousin's wedding, but now she's freaking out and thinks he'll never talk to her again if he has to meet her, quote, "crazy family," unquote."

"Oh, that's just ridiculous," John scoffed. "As I told you at the barbecue, I've been trying to get them to talk for months. It's because I know they'd be good together. They'd balance each other out."

"Ooh, this is good. Give me more."

"Well, Martha's got a crazy family, but Mickey doesn't have anyone left. I don't think he'd mind her family quite as much as she's thinking."

"Really?"

"Mm. Hold on, Jack. Yes, two minutes! I don't have to be here, you know. Well, then go away and give me a few." John paused and then added an exasperated, "Jack!"

Rose giggled. "Annoying you?"

"A bit. If it will help you with Martha, I can confirm Mickey does, in fact, like her a hell of a lot."

"Details?" she asked excitedly. “Maybe nothing too specific in case it was a private conversation or whatever between you guys, but maybe an example of a statement he might have made?”

"Nothing private, Rose. Just the usual, adorably obvious things. Perking up when her name comes up, acting like a fool when Martha glances at him, some random comments, lingering looks... Once or twice, they were actual puppy eyes, Rose. It was sweet."

"That's so helpful. Thank you, John. Speaking of puppies, did you know Jack is trying to have his own? I thought you would've said something by now."

"What? No, he's not.”

“I'm telling you he is. Donna told me herself.”

“He's neutered, Rose. He can't."

"What?"

"Wait. Oh!" John suddenly laughed, the sound rich and warm. "I've never told you I have a dog, have I?"

"Oh, my gosh. No, you haven't." Rose giggled. "I meant your brother... Er, you named your dog after your brother?"

"I didn't. We thought he was a Jackie-girl until I got him home and figured out he was actually a Jacky boy. Suppose I might've left his name Jack just to annoy my brother, but don't tell him I said that."

"Oh, no, wouldn't dream of it."

"But you said Jack's trying for his own? He never said. I could give him some advice. Ron - Never mind. Thought I saw him."

"Lucy's already told me Ron's been coming to you for advice."

"I didn't know she knew," John said in surprise. "Furthermore, I didn't know you knew she knew."

"Ron doesn't know we know, either."

John sighed. "You women are crafty."

"Mm. Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"I am doing something. I'm bothering you at work."

Rose snorted. "Some friend you are."

"Hey, I liven up your day. Admit it. I'm the best."

"Go do something constructive, Doctor."

"Well, when you say it like that... Suppose I'll let you go." She naturally saw John kick off from the tree because she'd been watching. Just watching. That was all. "Have a lovely day, Madame Librarian."

"Have a lovely day, Doctor."

He laughed and then ended the phone call. She was still grinning when she finally turned away from the window to find something to keep her busy.

Oh, that man. If she was at a different time in her life, she might have let herself fancy the pants off him. As it was, though, she could look, but she wouldn't touch.


	6. Their Talents

“I'm just… Thank you so much. I wouldn’t have survived last weekend without you, Rose.”

"Don’t be silly, Martha. You would have – Oh, shoot."

"Are you okay?"

Rose dropped her knife and wrapped a towel around the cut on her palm.

"I cut myself."

"Is it bad?"

Rose peeked at her towel-covered palm and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, lemme see."

Frowning, Martha came closer and tried to look at her hand. However, blood was still soaking through the towel and Rose knew pulling the towel away would probably be a bad thing.

"How about you finish up these vegetables and I'll go call John? There are more knives in that drawer by the sink."

"Okay. Tell him to hurry."

Rose nodded and went into the living room to grab her mobile. John answered on the second ring.

"Why, hello. I don’t recognize this number so I'm assuming this must be Rose.”

“You assume correctly.”

“Interesting. Is this a business or personal call? Wait. How are you only just now calling me? Have you never texted me, either? Rose, this is terrible. I thought we were friends.”

“John.”

“Oh, right. You likely had a reason to call this time of the evening. Is this a business or personal call, Rose?”

"Unfortunately, it's a business call."

"Alright. What's happened?"

"I cut myself. Martha and I were cutting vegetables for some stir fry and my hand slipped."

"Where is the cut?"

"My hand. Well, my palm. I've got a towel on it right now."

"Please tell me it's a clean towel."

"I only used it to dry my hands after I washed them earlier."

"That's something, I suppose. How badly are you bleeding?”

“I'm not sure. It looks like it might have stopped. I don’t see any more blood soaking through the towel.”

“Good. Apply pressure on the wound and don't let up. I'm on my way."

"Alright. See you soon, Doc."

He barged through her front door a short five minutes later with a cute, vintage-looking medical bag in his hand.

"I finally get to do my doctor-y bit for you," he said as seriously as possible. "Aren't you excited?"

She just chuckled and showed him into the living room.

***

"And you really think Ron will like a naughty photo album for our anniversary?" Lucy asked, embarrassed. "I know it was my idea, but I've never even thought about doing this sort of thing before and I'm nervous he might think it's trashy or something."

"He'll love it, Lucy. Don't worry about it."

Lucy pushed out a deep breath and tightened the sash on her robe.

"Well, then, thank you for doing this. Sorry you had to see me like that."

"Don't be silly. I have breasts, too, you know. Same as you."

"I guess so. I'm just glad you didn't mind coming over on your lunch hour. I never would've been able to do this with him home."

"I'm not surprised, considering some of the things you wore," Rose teased, grinning. "I'm going to be printing these up tonight so come over whenever you have free time."

"Our anniversary isn't for another two weeks and I can't keep it here. Ron will find it."

"You can leave it at my house and just work on it when you have the time. No big deal. I'll make sure no one finds it if they visit."

"Thank you." Lucy quickly hugged her and then glanced at the clock. "Let me throw my clothing back on and then I'll get us back to work."

Rose nodded. Fifteen minutes later, she tossed a wave over her shoulder at Lucy and then hurried into the library with her purse and camera case over one shoulder.

With no one in the library at the moment and most patrons likely not to arrive until later, she had some free time so she decided to look through the photos she'd taken earlier.

As usual, she'd captured the appropriate lighting and emotion of each scene. It felt good to be photographing again and she was glad she hadn't gotten rusty in the past few months she'd not touched her camera. There was something about taking photos and not needing to publish them that felt so much better than when she'd depended upon it for a living.

Rose breathed out a happy sigh, tucked her camera back into its bag, and slid it under the front desk next to her purse. She'd have to do that more often. Maybe she could set up a side thing where she did family photos or whatever for a relatively cheap price. Perhaps just enough to cover the expenses of ink and photo paper... or she could simply put the photos on a disk for whomever and let them decide how they want to print them. That was actually a brilliant idea and she'd have a reason to keep doing something she loved.

Rose toyed with the ring on her right index finger and glanced out the window.

The novelty of the construction going on across the street had waned about two days after it began, approximately a week ago now, so she hadn't spent much time at all checking out the progress

However, since she had her camera, maybe she could take a few photos for the town news bulletin. It would give her something to do to pass the time... and she knew Ron was writing something up about the construction, anyway, so maybe a photo to go along with it would be nice.

Decision made, Rose grabbed her camera and made her way back outside. Before she got too far, however, she came to a halt.

John was working alongside Mickey and Jack. She honestly should have expected he would still be working on the construction what with him helping out at all the other family businesses, but that wasn't what stopped her.

The man was shirtless, sweaty, and glowing from a day's worth of sun and that was something she never thought she'd see.

She felt like a creep standing there and drooling a little bit, but even the post-divorced part of herself wasn't telling her to look away. She hadn't even realized what he'd been hiding underneath his shirt. He looked strong, toned, not bulky and ripped. Sexy.

God help her. She wanted to play with that tool belt slung low on his hips.

It was shocking that he looked that good measuring up and cutting through a simple piece of wood. Her eyes moved to his brother, Jack, and then to Mickey, but they didn't compare. Unsurprisingly.

Before they could notice her, Rose found the best spot and position for a photo and took a quick series of shots of the men working. Most of them, she was ashamed to admit to herself, featured John in all his sweaty, sexy glory. Just as she'd properly straightened and lowered her arm, Jack threw a water bottle over his shoulder and John happened to notice her as he was trying to catch it. Attention effectively elsewhere, the bottle hit the ground unnoticed.

"What are you doing?" he called out. "The library boring you already?"

"As if," she called out and jogged across the street. "I thought I might take some photos of the festival construction. What exactly are you making?"

"Oh, this?" John pulled a red scrap of cloth from the back pocket of his jeans and wiped his face. "Two days before last year's festival, someone destroyed the dunking booth. Utterly. We didn't have time to make a new one, which let me tell you, Rose, we got so many complaints about that."

“Really?” Rose stared at him a moment. "It was you, wasn't it?"

John let out an offended sound while Jack and Mickey laughed. When Jack doubled over, John eyeballed him with a grumpy look.

"Rose, why would you think it was me?"

"Because you're the clumsiest bloke I've ever met?"

"Fair." He grinned crookedly and tucked the red cloth back into his back pocket. "But it wasn't me. It was Jack."

"Hey! We never officially decided that."

Rose chuckled. "So do you guys care if I take some photos? I'll try to stay out of the way."

"Can we see them when you're done?" Jack asked curiously and then wiggled his brows. "Donna might like a couple if you know what I mean."

"Jack, ew," Rose grumbled, "but sure. If you want to see them, that's alright, but they won't be anything fancy."

"You know me," John commented distractedly, eyes on a level. "It doesn't have to be fancy to appeal to me."

"You don't find Anderson Scott's work to be fancy?"

"I was talking about the painting you have hanging above your fireplace. It's rough and depicts a snowy farmland. Plain, boring to some, because there's not much color to it, but I can feel how important the piece was. Your whole heart went into it, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Mm. Jack, saw?"

"It's by your hand." John kept patting increasingly closer to the blade-end of the saw and Jack hurriedly pulled it away. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. "Jeez. How you haven't cut your hand off yet is a mystery to me."

Rose giggled and saw John briefly smile, his face turned her way but his eyes still on the wood. He must have been remembering the bored/scissors thing, too.

When even Jack had gotten back to work, Rose moved out of the way and slowly circled the square, looking for the best light and angles. Once or twice, she caught John looking at her from the corner of his eye, but she was too caught up to do more than vaguely take note of it.

Eventually, Jack and Mickey pounced on her and tried wrestling the camera away.

"Come on," Jack cajoled. "Just a quick peek!"

"No, me first," Mickey said, swiping for the camera. "You took the pictures. Now we get to see 'em."

Rose held her hand behind her in a desperate attempt to keep the guys from getting it – Lucy's pictures were still on there, after all – and the camera disappeared from her grasp. Jack and Mickey immediately let go of her and Rose spun to see John holding her camera carefully.

"She might have more than just photos of us on here, you animals. Blimey." He shot her a quick grin at his use of the word and held the camera out to her. "Here. She'll decide which photos we can see."

"Thank you," Rose said, heartfelt. "If you guys stand behind me, I'll show you the ones I just took."

She turned so John would be directly behind her and saw Mickey go around her right side while Jack went around the left. In her head, she counted back until she got to the first picture she'd taken in the square (they didn't need to know she'd taken those others across the street) and then held her camera out and up a bit so they could see. As she slowly moved through the images, some of which she'd played with to be black and white and some of which were in color, she heard random comments that made her smile each time.

"Look at those abs. Damn, I am fine. That Donna is one lucky woman."

"The lighting is beautiful there."

"Is that really what my ass looks like? Baby got back."

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"We're never talking about this ever again."

"John, what exactly were you doing with that level?"

"You're too damn skinny."

"He got that from Dad."

"Oh, there are birds above your head, Jack."

"Huh. I must be Snow Frickin' White."

The last image was one she'd forgotten she hadn't planned to show; she blushed. It showed John slightly leaning over a piece of wood, his hand caught mid-stroke to feel for any imperfections and his eyes looking just a touch off-center (had he been looking at her?). She'd caught the light just right, the sun falling through the trees above onto his shoulder, and she'd played with the coloring so it ended up being a black and white photo.

He looked absolutely gorgeous in it and she still couldn't believe she'd accidentally showed that one.

"Huh," Jack said after a moment. "You really look like Grandpa Jonah. I didn't see it until now."

"Really?" A hand landed on her shoulder and a rough sideburn tickled her ear as John tried to lean closer. "Suppose I do. Rose, lift it higher a sec."

She waited until John finally let her go and then turned with an awkward grin, awaiting judgment. John had a strange look on his face and Rose gave him a questioning look.

"What? Are they really that bad?"

He abruptly grinned. "Hell no, they're not. I simply wasn't aware I looked that good without a shirt. I'm shocked, Rose. This is my shocked face. I might have to institute no shirt Fridays at the office."

There was a beat of silence and then both Mickey and Jack tore into John, teasing him mercilessly and calling him everything from a vain bastard to a pretty little peacock.

Rose didn't particularly agree with any of it, but she did enjoy seeing him get that red.

It was cute. She could admit that.

***

There was no school that day so every teenager in town seemed to be in the library at that moment.

Rose hurriedly tried to avert a new disaster at the computer stations and whined a little when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Miss Tyler please." There was a chuckle as he added, "it's for business and pleasure."

"This is - John?"

"You sound busy."

"I am. There was no school today and these children are - No! You get off that website, Timmy Latimer, or I'll call your mother right now."

"I'll let you go."

"Sorry, John. Later, okay?"

"Mhm."

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Rose turned in dread, expecting to see more children but was surprised to see John instead. He shifted a cup to the crook of his arm, stuck two fingers in his mouth, and whistled shrilly. She looked at him, thunderstruck, and briefly considered berating him for making more noise than the teenagers inside.

But then things fell silent as a tomb. She could have kissed him.

John's gaze roved slowly over each teenager, his expression serious and eyebrows arched, before he finally made his way over to her.

"I brought you a coffee," he murmured. "Lynda remembered you like it to taste like candy. No lectures this time, though, because it sounded like you needed it."

"I do," she replied gratefully. "I think someone smuggled caffeine in here, because they were perfectly well-behaved when they first showed up."

"They're teenagers," John said, shrugging, "which means they're guaranteed to be annoying all of the time. Comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

Rose groaned and sipped her coffee.

"Oh, it's perfect. Thank you so much, John."

"You're welcome."

John slid a rolling chair closer as she climbed back onto her stool behind the counter. She angled herself so she could see both him and the boys at the computers.

"So why did you call earlier?"

"Remember how normal doctor's offices have you fill out paperwork?"

Rose chuckled. "I remember there was a time I did such a thing, yes."

"Yes, well, that time has come again. I paid a house call a while back, which means I am officially your doctor and I need to have your information on file."

"Did you bring it with you or have you not even bothered going in today?"

"Eh, everyone knows how to reach me if they need me."

"I have never seen such a hardworking man who is also dead set against going into work. I mean, you're always helping out at one of your family's businesses and yet, you avoid your own clinic."

"What can I say? It'd be sick to sit around hoping someone got physically sick so I close up the clinic, make sure my phone's on, and head off to work elsewhere."

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"You're smiling, but that felt like an insult."

She chuckled. "Nah. Not much, anyway."

"Mm. To answer your question, though, I do have the forms I need you to fill out. I just have to print them off first. They're on a drive."

"Okay. Well, you know what to do."

"I installed the main computer and printer," he told her with a grin on his lips. "Of course I know what to do."

"And yet, Doctor, you're still sitting there and spinning circles in my chair."

His grin widened. "I'm going, you sassy thing, you." A couple minutes later, he rolled back over with a small stack of papers in his hand. "Fill out what you can remember now and we'll worry about the rest later."

"Alright."

Rose began filling out the paperwork to the best of her ability and heard John stand up beside her.

"Don't worry about the state and zip. I know where you live." When she was finished filling (almost) everything in, he tapped the bottom of the last page. "Just sign and date here and you'll be done. Well, for now."

"There… you… go," she said slowly as she obeyed his instruction. She then relaxed on her stool and found herself wondering why John was simply staring at her name. "John?"

"Why did you choose a masculine pseudonym?" She jolted and he lifted his gaze to hers. "Anderson Scott isn't any better than Rose Tyler, you know. Why hide behind a man's name? I can’t imagine – Oh. Prejudice in the industry?"

"How did you figure it out?"

His brows rose. "You're not denying it?"

"No, but... How?"

His gaze sharpened and a small, victorious smile came to his lips.

"I knew it," he breathed, eyes quickly darting to the window. "I suspected it the day you took those photos of us working. Your style was so similar to your published work and I did try to ignore it, but I couldn't shake it off. I didn't _know_ until I saw your handwriting."

Rose frowned. "My handwriting?"

"Yes. Almost a year ago, "Anderson Scott" donated a signed photograph to a charity auction in New York. Being the fanboy I am, I naturally went. I didn't bother bidding, but I did enjoy myself. It was a blown-up reprint of his - well, your - award-winning photograph about the homeless population in America. It was good, but it wasn't one of your best. "

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Hello, I'm John. I have foot in mouth issues." He waved at her. "I merely meant I can think of so many others that were much better than that one and they deserved awards, but they didn't get any. Wait. Was that still bad?"

"No, it was fine. I, uh, I'd forgotten about that auction."

"Yes, I thought you might have. I didn't, though. I've only seen one person write quite like you do. It's a big giveaway, Rose."

"Yeah, that's what my publisher said. It's why all my correspondence was typed out or sent via… email." Something clicked in her head and Rose's eyes widened. "Oh, my _God_! You're DoctorSmitty, aren't you?"

John froze. "No."

"Oh, my God." Rose started giggling. "DoctorSmitty who reviewed each and every one of the articles I photographed for?"

His entire face turned _crimson_. Not pink. Not red. Crimson. It was utterly, indescribably charming.

“Just a coincidence, Rose. That’s all.”

“No, it’s not,” she argued, grinning widely. “You’re the man who emailed me on the same day of the week at the same time of day every single month without fail. I’d wondered why your emails always came in the middle of the night. Makes sense now.”

Oh, his poor face.

“Yes, well.” John shifted uncomfortably and didn’t look at her. “I told you I was a fan.”

“You did.”

“Oh, my God,” it was his turn to say. “I know _the_ Anderson Scott! Blimey.”

It was the first time she’d wanted to kiss him for saying that word. He was too cute sometimes. Not that it mattered. Post-divorce, she was. She didn’t need a man. She could tease, though. Maybe flirt, too. She wasn’t dead, after all.

“Would you like a formal introduction, John?” she asked teasingly. “I happen to have some excellent connections.”

His answering grin was so wide, it made _her_ cheeks hurt.

“Yes, please.”

Rose stuck her hand out. John eagerly clasped her hand and then wrapped his other hand around the back of hers.

“Hello, John Smythe. Anderson Scott. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I am such a fan of your work.”

“Yes, I seem to remember your praises.” A faint pink tint came back to his cheeks and it was just as endearing as the previous crimson stain. “I’ve actually saved a few of your reviews, John Smythe. They were very kind.”

“What?” John’s brows furrowed and, in disbelief, he added, “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Prove it, Mr. Scott, because I simply don’t believe you. I think you’re just trying to be nice to the loser who emailed you on a monthly basis… without fail.”

"I don't think you're a loser," Rose laughed. “And you think I'm lying to you?”

“I do.”

“My God. You really do, don’t you?” He nodded. “Huh. Alright.”

Rose headed to the main computer and quickly logged into her personal email. In her ‘Important’ folder, she scrolled over the past few months’ worth of saved emails until she found the ones she’d received from DoctorSmitty, emails she had forwarded to herself from the email she used for professional correspondence. Rose then grabbed John’s arm and rolled him right up to the computer so he could see. His features went slack a moment later.

“Wow. It looks like you saved a lot of them.”

“The other ones you sent me are in my ‘Fan Mail’ folder. These were special enough that I wanted them saved to a different folder.”

John looked up and seemed surprised.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sometimes, I would get an email or a letter from a fan that was particularly… memorable. They often reminded me why I kept doing what I was doing.”

After looking away from her, John simply stared at her emails for a long moment before letting out a chuckle.

“Guess I know now why Anderson Scott stopped being featured in International Treasures. I'd wondered. It was driving me crazy wondering what happened to him.”

“Yeah. He kind of divorced his husband and moved in down the block.”

“He also happens to be a fantastic woman I was lucky enough to befriend.”

“After, of course, dumping your tea all over.”

“Will you never let that go?”

“Oh, I already have. James bought me that dress. It would’ve belonged to someone else or have been burned to ashes by now so it doesn’t really matter.”

“See? Our first meeting was actually a good one. I did an act of kindness our very first meeting. I'm a good guy.”

“And… my biggest fan, was it you said?” Pretending she didn’t see John looking embarrassed again, Rose searched her email until she found the one she was looking for. “Ah, yep. My biggest fan. Written right here.”

“You don’t have to tease me, you know. It’s not very nice. I brought you coffee. You should be nice to me.”

“But I'm having fun.” John grimaced, embarrassed still (or again?), and Rose laughed. “Okay. I’ll stop. Blimey but you’re sensitive.”

“My favorite photographer is making fun of me. This has to be a new low. Of course I'm sensitive.”

Rose smiled. “I’ll stop. Can I ask something, though?”

“Are you going to make fun of me again?”

“No. I wasn’t really doing it before. It’s great there’s someone out there who feels that strongly about my photography. Makes me feel good knowing someone thinks what I did was worth the effort it took to take time out of their busy day to write up sweet emails for me.”

John glanced at her from under his lashes. It was… appealing.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” He nodded and leaned back in the rolling chair. “What’d you wanna ask?”

“…Smitty? How old is this email address, Thete?” John gave her a curious look, his lips curling up just a bit in a small smile, and Rose continued with, “Or do you prefer Doctor Smitty, fanboy extraordinaire?”

“Rose,” John whined, “you said you wouldn’t.”

Unable to help it, she laughed loudly and got shushed in her own library… by teenagers.

She didn’t mind in the slightest.

***

“Hey, blondie.”

Rose glanced up from the book she was reading and saw Donna making her way through the pub.

“Hey, Donna. What’s up?”

“Two things. One, don’t read books in the pub. You look much too fancy to be here.” Donna grinned to soften her teasing remark. “Two, Lucy told me what you did. Well, in the brief break Ron gave her early this morning when he passed out from exhaustion.”

“What I did?”

“The photo album,” Donna clarified. “I wanna hire you to do the same for me.”

Rose closed her book and pushed it away.

“Donna, I didn’t charge her. I’ll do it for free.”

After sitting down, Donna clasped her hands and gave her a piercing look.

“I want mine a little more… explicit than Little Miss Innocent probably wanted.” Rose’s eyes widened and Donna shook her head. “I’d be willing to cover myself with something until you got the shot the way you wanted. Then – I don’t know – you could look away or something and I’d uncover. I know you’ve heard enough to pick up on the fact that Jack used to be kind of wild.”

“Yeah, but Donna, you shouldn’t feel you have to do something like this if you’re not comfortable. I know Jack loves you. He wouldn’t ask you to do it if you didn’t want to.”

Donna smirked. “I was wilder than him back in my college days, Rose. I want to do it.”

“Oh.” Rose swallowed the last of her vodka and pineapple juice and then nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Great. I want the pictures done here mainly, but a few at the house, too. We met here at this pub, you know. I was a few weeks fresh from Lee’s death when I met Jack. He’s been in my life ever since.” Donna frowned a moment and hummed. “God, that was… five years ago. Time flies, I guess.”

“I'm sorry. I didn’t know.”

Donna shrugged. “It’s in the past, he’s in a better place, and all that. We don’t forget. We just continue on with our lives. Sort of like what you need to do with yours.”

“Donna-”

“No, I get you need time, but there’s going to come a point one day where you’re using the divorce as an excuse not to try again and that’s… Well, that’s a damn shame. Don’t do that to yourself.” Donna stood up and clapped her hands, abruptly smiling once again. “I’ll get a hold of you on Monday so we can talk when Jack’s not hanging around.”

“Alright, yeah.”

“Perfect.”

Rose watched Donna head back to the bar and happened to catch sight of Mickey and Martha entering the pub… together. They chose a small, round table in the corner and, while Mickey headed to the bar to get them drinks, Martha shot her a nervous smile.

Lucy and Ron were at home still celebrating their wedding anniversary. Donna was working and having a blast. Jack was, well, she didn’t actually know. John was either at home with Jack the dog or was on another date with Vanessa (though now she thought about it, she hadn’t heard him mention her since that day he wrote her a prescription for allergy pills). It was three in the morning back in England so she couldn’t call her family or other friends.

Hmm.

Well, back to her book, no matter that Donna had just sort of scolded her for sitting there reading (instead of socializing like she knew she wanted her to do).

She’d gotten through another chapter when her phone began to ring. She didn’t recognize the number, but she recognized the code. Who on Earth could be calling from England at this time of night? Well, that time of night.

“Hello?”

“Daddy? Daddy, are you there? I can't sleep.”

“No, sweetheart. This isn’t your daddy. Sorry.”

“Oh. Are you the pretty blond lady Mummy hates?”

“What? I don’t know your mummy, sweetie. You should probably give the phone back to Mummy, alright?”

“Okay.”

The phone call ended with a decisive click and Rose, frowning, put her phone down. It rang again two minutes later and she sighed. Same number.

“Hello?” she repeated.

“Who is this?”

“Oh, you must be the little girl’s mummy. I think it was a wrong number.”

“It isn’t a wrong number. Your number is in my husband’s phone. Who is this?”

“Your husband? Is this… is this Monica?”

Seemed they’d gotten married. Hmm. Good for them.

“Yes, it is. This isn’t James’s ex-wife, is it?”

“Yes, but I prefer to go by Rose Tyler. I'm sorry your daughter called me.”

“It won't happen again. I'm going to delete your number from James’s phone and I never want to find out you’ve contacted him. Do you understand me?”

“I haven’t spoken to James since the day I left the house, Monica. I want nothing to do with him,” she said sincerely, calmly. “You needn’t get angry. I’m not trying to get him back.”

“Bit late for that, anyway, don’t you think?”

“You’re right. I don’t want anything to do with him,” she repeated slowly, as if to a child. “Again, I'm sorry your daughter called me and if you would delete my number from his phone, I would be quite grateful. Thank you.”

Monica ended the call with a rather rude turn of phrase and Rose let out a deep breath. She then dropped her head to the table, buried her face in her arms, and shook as she successfully kept her laughter quiet.

"You alright there, sunshine?"

Rose looked up at Donna and finally laughed out loud.

"She thinks I want him back. Oh, my God. It's hysterical."

"What? Who?"

"James's wife, apparently. Their daughter accidentally called me or something." A giggle erupted from her as she added, "And she tried to threaten me."

She couldn't breathe. Her laughter was starting to make Donna chuckle and some people at the next table were grinning a little now.

"She seriously threatened you?"

"Yes!" Rose crowed. "And she said she was going to delete my number from his phone and then got pissed when I _told_ her to do it, 'cause I want nothing to do with him."

Donna was fully laughing now. They must make quite a sight.

"I say a celebratory drink is in order for making the bitch jealous. Come on. It's on me."

The both of them still laughing, they headed to the bar and Rose collapsed on a stool. John slid onto the stool to her right and smiled curiously at her. Where had he even come from?

"You're in a good mood."

Her laughter, which had been calming to mere chuckles, came back in full force.

"Her ex's wife called," Donna explained. "She thinks Rose wants that little toad back."

“And that’s funny?” John asked, confused. Rose wiped her eyes and tried to force air into her lungs. “Apparently it’s hilarious. Rose, breathe. Air is good. See? Hee, hoo, hee.”

“I'm breathing,” she said when she had actually gotten her breath back. “I just… I just couldn’t believe she thought I still wanted that… that-”

“Cheating bastard with a matchstick dick?”

“Donna,” Rose yelled, appalled. “Anyone could have heard that and I never said anything about his size and you know that.”

“No,” Donna said and grinned, “but you could. I vote you run an ad. I suggest a magnifying glass be involved somewhere.”

That actually got a chuckle from John and Rose finally let herself grin a little. She'd been worried he was getting uncomfortable or would think her a terrible person for not telling Donna to stop.

“Donna, I don’t want to ruin his name, because I just don’t care anymore. I really don’t and I'm telling the truth. I'm…” Whoa. “I'm over him. I'm over it. All of it. Completely.”

Donna beamed like it was Christmas morning and then slowly slid her gaze to her brother-in-law. Rose followed her line of sight and eyed John a moment.

“You look nice this evening,” she finally said. John straightened, smiling crookedly, and Rose smiled back. “Have a hot date?”

“Yeah, but I stood her up. I'm getting tired of the same old thing every night.”

Rose gasped. “You can't just stand someone up, you prat.”

“Perhaps I should have mentioned my hot date was with my t.v.” John grinned at her. “She’s dull company these days.”

“Ohh. For a second there, I thought you were actually a horrible person.” After setting drinks in front of them, Donna strolled down the bar humming under her breath. Rose and John didn’t pay her any mind. “You know, John, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Yeah?” John took a quick sip of his drink. “And what have you been thinking about, Rose?”

“I have too much free time. Think Ron would like an official, unpaid photographer for the news bulletin? I think it’s time Anderson Scott came out of retirement, but…” She made a face. “I'm also thinking a name change might be in order. What do you think?”

“Are you messing with me?”

“Nope. Be a lot better than those slightly blurry pictures he gets with a disposable, don’t you think?”

“Oh, tons,” John exclaimed, turning to fully face her. “You’d be willing to do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Really, really,” she promised. “I still love doing it. I’d just sort of lost that excitement when that’s what I did for a living.”

“Oh, he’s going to be so excited and I can only imagine the bulletin will look much more professional with you involved.” John suddenly looked off to the left and rubbed his jaw. “You know, we could utilize your skills for more than just the bulletin.”

“Oh, yeah? How?”

“Well,” he said thoughtfully, “instead of having to drive the hour to Amesville to have portraits and the like done, we could establish a sort of studio here.”

“Oh, John.” Rose snorted and shook her head before taking a sip of her… Hypervodka? _Donna_. Ugh. “That sort of thing would take money and time and I’ve already got a job at the library.”

“You don’t work there 24/7, the library could close up long enough for you to take whatever appointments you want, and you wouldn’t be doing much photography work all the time. Let’s be honest for a second. We all love having our photo taken, but we’re not going to do a family portrait every month. Right?”

“I know that.”

“Plus, you love doing it. I could see the joy on your face when you were taking photos of Jack, Mickey, and me. You love it and I would lay down actual money right now that you’d love to have the opportunity to do it more often.”

“I would,” she allowed, “and I had been thinking about doing that sort of thing on the side, but I don’t need to have a studio or anything to do it.”

“But if you had a studio-”

“It’s not like I don’t have the funds to do it, John. I'm simply saying it’s unnecessary.”

“Ah, but if you had a studio,” he persisted, grinning, “you might attract clientele from more than just Smytheley. You could become another draw for our tragically teeny, tiny town. Ooh, alliteration. Really, though, that's just an unexpected bonus.”

Rose snorted. “So that's not the reason you're trying so hard?"

"No, I literally just thought of that one."

"Alright. Then why are you so determined I have a studio?”

“Because it’d be a place that’s all your own, Rose. It wouldn’t be a magazine taking the joy out of the art and it wouldn’t be a cramped little area you set up in your house. It’d be your own space to work the way Rose Tyler, photography genius, is meant to work.”

“I'm not saying the idea doesn’t appeal to me, but-”

John gave her a look. “Was that an admittance that you wouldn’t turn down the offer if an empty place perfect for a photography studio just, say, popped up?”

“John, whatever you’re thinking, don’t. You have that look in your eye again.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Tyler. It’s all nonsense from you.”

“John.”

He gave her an innocent look. “Rose?"

“You’ve already made up your mind about whatever you were thinking, haven’t you?”

“Uhm… uh huh, yep. I sure have.”


	7. A Happy Positive & Lasagna

Monday evening, Rose was reading over a list of poses Donna wanted captured for Jack's naughty photo album when Lucy barreled through her front door. She was breathless and nearly vibrating in place.

"Whoa. Calm down!" Rose rushed around the sofa and grabbed Lucy's arms. "What is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Lucy cried excitedly. "I got so caught up planning our anniversary weekend that I didn't even think about it until just a few minutes ago. I came straight here because I had to tell someone!"

"How late are you?"

Lucy smiled brilliantly. "Three weeks."

"Okay, wow. Have you taken a test yet?"

"How, Rose? If I bought a test here, Ron might see me and wonder what I'm doing or Martha might accidentally say something or-"

"Breathe," Rose coached. "Alright. Ron doesn't get off for an hour and twenty. Let's run to the city. Sound good? We'll grab a couple tests, get some big sodas, take some here when we get back, and you can take two more in the morning."

"Ron might see, Rose, and I don't want to get his hopes up if I'm not."

Rose thought for a moment and then grabbed her mobile. Ron picked up the phone at the grocers on the third ring.

"Smythe's Food Market. How might I help you this lovely evening?"

Or at least she thought it'd be Ron.

"John? What on earth are you doing at the grocers? You're supposed to be home with Jack."

"Oh, that damned dog is probably drooling all over my bed right now," he said fondly. "Probably doesn't even know I'm gone."

"Ah. Again, why are you at the grocers?"

"I stopped in to grab some bread and volunteered to watch the place while Ron ducked into the back to pee. I meant to wee."

Rose smiled. "You have moments where you're almost cute. You know that?"

"Just almost? Shoot."

"Rose," Lucy said, sounding a bit stressed. "We gotta go."

"Hold on. John, is Ron around?"

Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"No, he's - No, wait. Yes. Hurry up, you old man. Rose needs to talk to you."

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Ron, do you mind if I borrow your wife for the evening?" Lucy sagged in relief and, grinning, Rose rolled her eyes. "I have to run to the city for a bit, but I'll need her help when I get back."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. Anything I can help with?"

"It's a surprise. I'll return her tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright. Please take care of her."

"You didn't even need to ask."

"I know. Oh, wait. John wants to say goodbye."

Rose pressed her lips together to keep from smiling and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Hello," John said.

"That's the exact opposite of the goodbye I was expecting, you know."

John chuckled. "I know. I'm keeping you on your toes."

"I'm not a ballerina," she joked as she followed Lucy to her car. "I don't stay on my toes unless I'm in heels."

"I've never seen you in heels. I feel like you’re actually mistreating me by not letting me see that."

“Oh, shut it, John.”

“Well, why don’t you ever wear any?”

"Because they're murder."

"I'm sure they are." John suddenly sighed. "Though the store is my own family's business, I've been told I need to hang up the phone in case an actual customer calls." Rose snickered. "I'll talk to you later, Rose."

"Mhmm. Bye, Doctor."

"Bye, Madame Librarian."

Laughing, Rose ended the call and looked at the road.

"I think he's sweet on you, you know."

She wasn't sure about that, but Lucy would keep going unless she gave her a definitive explanation why she shouldn't keep pushing.

"We're just friends and it's easier to stay that way, Lucy. He's great and guys like that are rare. I'm happy having him in my life as a good friend. Same as you, Ron, Donna, just... all of you. There's no reason I should complicate our friendship when I'm perfectly happy as is."

As she'd hoped, Lucy didn't press the subject further and instead began talking about how many tests she should take before having John do a blood test if more than one of them were positive.

She was a bit disappointed Lucy hadn't tried harder.

***

"Alright." Rose looked over the capped pregnancy tests and met Lucy's gaze. "We've got nine positive, two negative, and one undecided. I think it's time you go to the clinic. You know John will keep quiet about it. Patient confidentiality and all that."

"Will you come with me? I'm nervous and don't wanna go alone."

"John will be there. You'll be fine."

"Rose, please."

"Okay, okay. How about we walk? That way, you can get rid of some of this nervous energy."

"Good idea, yeah."

While Lucy was tying her shoes, Rose pulled out her phone and dialed John's number (might've been from memory, but she ignored that).

"Is this for business or pleasure, Rose?"

"Do I ever call you for pleasure?" John barked out a laugh and Rose smacked herself. "Please pretend I didn't ask that. I just meant I'd come find you if I wanted... This isn't getting better. I think you gave me your foot in mouth thing."

"Oops. Maybe I do have cooties," John chuckled. "Okay, if the purpose of this call isn't for your pleasure..." His chuckle sounded deeper and more amused. "What's going on?"

"Can you meet me at the clinic? I think we'd better discuss it in person."

"Sure," John replied, sounding surprised. "Be there in five. Want anything from the diner while I'm here?"

"A coffee?"

"Rose..."

"I'm kidding. I just had some."

"Have you eaten anything with your caffeine today or did you forget again?"

"...oops."

"Just get your little butt to the clinic, Rose. Good grief."

"See ya soon." Rose tucked her phone into her back pocket and grabbed her house keys. "Alright, Lucy. John's gonna meet us at the clinic. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

When they got to the clinic, Lucy ignored John's look of surprise and sat on a chair in the front of the clinic. John handed over a styrofoam container and Rose peeked inside at one of Patty's burger and fries plates.

"Ooh, I love you so much right now."

"Stop forgetting to eat," John said sternly and then glanced at Lucy curiously. "Going to tell me what's going on now?"

"We need a pregnancy test."

John looked at her in surprise and then glanced over to Lucy when Rose gestured her way.

"Ah. A pregnancy test." John rounded his desk and asked, "just the one, then?"

"Unless you think she needs it done twice, then yeah, just the one."

Lucy snorted and John nodded. She could see the corners of his lips curling as she took Lucy's chair in the front and John led Lucy to the back.

"Sassy as usual. I was just trying to figure out why you were here. I'm not used to having company when a woman comes in for a pregnancy test."

"I was nervous and Rose has been one of my close friends since I was young."

Rose smiled, touched. She felt the same way, actually.

"I'm jealous."

"Fanboy," Rose called and John chuckled.

"Why'd she call you that?"

"I'll explain later, Lucy. It's about time you knew, anyway."

"You've been hiding something from me?"

"No, you know most of it. Just not all of it."

"Minor details," John assured her. "At least, I'd imagine. I don’t think Rose is too much of a secret keeper. Well, now? Er, maybe not with me? Um… Likely just minor details, like I said."

"Yeah, no, minor."

"Well, why wait? You both already know everything I don't."

"Guess so. Well, you knew how I worked for a magazine?"

"Yeah."

"And took photos for every issue, right?"

"Yeah, I figured."

"Why do you say that?"

"Had to be working you every issue. You were always traveling."

"Oh. Yeah, well, every issue. Um, John actually knew who I was even after we met. He just didn't know who I was." Rose paused and frowned. "That didn't make sense. See, I didn't want people to know who I was so I chose a fake name."

"Anderson Scott," John said with great relish. Lucy gasped. "Yep. One and the same."

"Oh, but Rose! He's obsessed with you. Um, with Scott... which is you. Oh, jeez."

"Foot," John drawled, "meet mouth."

Rose giggled. "Now you know why I said fanboy."

"Yeah, well, she neglected to mention she's kept most - if not all - of my emailed reviews. I think she likes having a fanboy in her life."

"I'd rather have my friend than a fanboy, thanks."

"But can I occasionally fanboy a little?"

"He's talked about your work for years, Rose. If I ever got a chance to have my favorite writer, artist, or something in my life, I'd want to fangirl every once in a while, too."

"Fine. There won't be a ban on _occasional_ fanboying, but if it gets excessive at any point, you're getting cut off. Also, no rooting through my camera or you'll be put on fanboy probation. If you can't agree to those terms, there will be no fanboying allowed at all."

"...I can agree to those terms. Maybe. How do you personally determine occasional and excessive?"

Rose laughed. "Really?"

"Important information to have before making a decision, you know.”

“Oh, naturally,” she retorted smartly, remembering the day he'd bargained a beef and cheddar sandwich for company at the clinic. "I’d think you crazy if you hadn’t asked."

He must have remembered, too, because he quickly poked his head out from behind a privacy screen and grinned at her. She grinned back.

"I'm glad you remembered."

Rose blushed, but she absolutely refused to acknowledge it.

"Get back to work, you."

"Yes, sir."

"John," Lucy cried, sounding appalled. "She's not a man."

"Tell that to her other fans."

Rose threw her head back and laughed.

***

As soon as Lucy's results came back with a happy positive, Donna became insistent about her upcoming photo shoot. Pushy was perhaps more accurate but insistent sounded nicer.

Rose thought it might be because Lucy insisted - only in Donna and Rose's presence, of course - that Ron's photo album was somehow responsible for the pregnancy.

It had only been three days since John informed Lucy of her pregnancy (two since Lucy first told Donna about the 'powers' of the album) and Donna had called her twelve times already.

They'd made plans to shoot tomorrow night, but that apparently wasn't soon enough for Donna's tastes. She'd kidnapped her from the library the moment she'd locked the door.

"I don't even have my camera."

"Then we'll go get it."

"Donna, the album isn't magic. You know that, right?"

"No, I know, but I'm hoping it'll be... inspiring. We - me and Jack, I mean - have talked about this. If it doesn't happen right now, we'll be happy, but if it does..." Donna shrugged and turned onto Ash Lane. "Well, we'll still be happy."

"Alright," Rose sighed, giving up. "We'll do it tonight."

"Thank you! Now go get your camera."

Rose rolled her eyes.

***

The next evening, upon leaving the library, Rose stopped in at the grocers to do her weekly shopping.

She'd meant to do it Friday but had forgotten and she normally would have gotten by on eating at the diner or nibbling on whatever snacks she had in her house until Friday rolled around again. However, if John (as her doctor) or Lucy (as her friend) nagged her about eating properly one more time, she had a feeling they'd resort to tying her down and force-feeding her perfectly nutritionally balanced meals.

Hence doing her shopping on a Tuesday. She didn't fancy being fed like a baby.

As she was pushing around a cart with only healthy foods (plenty of which were vegetables and fruits), she heard a cry of alarm and was nearly knocked to the ground by an avalanche of melons of all sorts.

There was a loud, exasperated sigh from the front of the store.

After looking at the bruised and battered melons on the floor, Rose glanced over the back of the stand and saw John covering his face with both hands, his fingers cracked just enough that he could peek at her.

Rose started laughing.

"It's not funny," he said defensively and dropped his hands. "I just grabbed one cantaloupe and boom!"

"Only you would somehow clear off the entire stand by grabbing a single melon, John."

He sighed, walked around to her side of the stand, and stooped down to begin cleaning up the disaster he'd caused.

"I'm just glad you weren't pummeled to death."

"That'd be a terrible way to go," Rose noted, "death by melon."

John chuckled and Rose crouched down to help him.

"Thank you. Seems I'm still the title holder of Universe's Most Clumsy."

"Seems it. Were you just wanting the melon?"

"No. Jack thought it'd be a good idea to have a nice dinner tonight. I was feeling steak, melon, veggies. That sort of thing." John furrowed his brows and looked up. "Oh, and by Jack, I mean my dog."

"Ahh. I was wondering. You know, I've never actually seen him before. I'm beginning to think you made him up."

"I most certainly did not. He's a good dog... if a bit lazy."

"What kind of dog is he? Where did he come from?"

"Just a mutt. Jack and I found him abandoned in one of Wilf's fields when he was a puppy. Poor thing was nearly frozen through."

"Oh, no."

John nodded. "We put out ads in nearby papers, but no one ever claimed him. Jack finally suggested we take him to the pound in Amesville ‘cause they’ve got a no kill policy but he somehow got loose and made it all the way back to my front door. I've had him since."

"He walked all the way back from Amesville?"

"Yeah. Little guy didn't wanna go, I guess."

"I'd like to meet him sometime. I've always had a soft spot for puppies. Well, and kitties."

John grimaced and scrabbled at a busted watermelon. "I hate cats."

"Oh, how could you hate them? Kitties are adorable."

"They're evil, actually. Always plotting to kill you in your sleep and trying to trip you down the stairs when you're not paying attention."

"Had a bad encounter with a little kitty cat?"

"It wasn't a little kitty cat," John denied. "It was huge... and evil. Man-sized ball of hateful, deadly fur."

Rose laughed and nearly flung the melon chunk she was trying to scoop up.

"Mad, you are."

"Mum used to tell me the same thing. She loved that beast. Guess it wasn’t so bad. With her, at least.”

After silently placing her hand on his arm and squeezing, hoping he could tell she was offering quiet sympathy, they got back to cleaning up the mess. While she carefully placed the last salvageable melon on the stand, John hurriedly scooped all the melon debris into a crate hiding under the nearby tomato stand.

"What about the juice?" Rose asked when they were both back on their feet. "Gonna cause another accident if we don't get rid of it."

Ron cleared his throat and Rose looked over. He was holding a mop and pointing to the right.

"Ron, I can do it. I made the mess."

"John, if I let you do it, you might cause more trouble and there's only an hour and forty-five minutes before close. You're not getting this mop."

Rose chuckled, grabbed her cart by the front end, and followed John away from the produce section. He was empty-handed.

"John, you might consider getting a cart."

"I... had a basket. I left it over there." Rose glanced back the way they'd come and sighed. When she returned with his basket, he smiled at her. "Thank you. Ron probably would've chased me away with the mop if I'd tried to go back over there."

"For good reason. Don't forget to get your steaks. Jack would never forgive you."

"Oh, I won't." John tapped the brim of an imaginary hat. "You have a good evening now, Miss Tyler."

"You, too, Mister Smythe."

***

Rose glanced up when the library door opened and closed with a quiet whoosh and snick.

"Mickey?"

Cautiously, Mickey looked around the empty library and then met her gaze.

"Are you alone?"

"You can see that I am. May I help you?"

"It's about Martha."

Rose grinned. "Oh, really."

"Yeah. Can we talk without it getting back to her?"

"Depends. What's it about?" Mickey fidgeted and Rose smiled. "If it's not bad, I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise."

He completely relaxed and came closer.

"You know Martha pretty well by now, right?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah. Why?"

"Does she like me?"

Rose tittered. "What do you think, Mickey?"

"Enough to go on a couple dates, I guess." She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and Mickey looked at her uncertainly. "Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, lots."

"...good things?"

"All of it," Rose answered with a grin. "You really should be asking her this stuff, though, you know."

Mickey ducked his head. "I know."

"Well, is that all, then?"

"No! I, uh, I want to do something really nice for our next date, but I have no idea what to do."

"That new Greek place in Paloma," Rose immediately suggested and Mickey straightened. "She was going on about that place just this past weekend."

"She was? So if I take her, she might like it."

"Oh, yeah."

Mickey smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. She-" The phone started ringing and Rose held up a finger so she could answer. "Good afternoon. Smytheley Public Library. This is Rose. How may I help you?"

"Rose?"

"Martha?" Mickey's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Are you busy?"

Rose mouthed Martha's question to Mickey, who immediately waved her on. He was likely just as curious.

"Not at all. What's up?"

"Mickey hasn't said anything about going on another date," Martha said in a small voice. "I think I messed up somewhere."

Rose sighed. "Know what? I'm sending someone over right now that'll tell you otherwise."

"What?"

"You'll see in a few. Bye, sweetie."

"Um, bye."

Rose hung up the phone and fixed a serious look on Mickey.

"She thinks she's messed up, 'cause you haven't asked her out on another date. Get over to the shop right now and tell her everything you just asked and said to me or I'll make sure to do it in front of Jack, Ron, and John... and you know they won't withhold teasing."

"Alright." Mickey held up both hands and nodded. "I'll tell her. You don't need to involve them."

"Good. Now go on."

"Yes, ma'am."

***

Luann next door was apparently trying to burn her house down again. Her husband, Jeffrey, had gotten the flames taken care of, but Luann had burns on her hands this time that required mild medical treatment.

That was how Rose happened to be caught taking out her trash in a skimpy pair of lounge shorts and a thin tank top by a certain doctor who seemed particularly happy to see her.

"Good evening, Rose! You look..." He looked her over and chuckled. "Exposed. Are those supposed to be shorts or panties, Miss Tyler?"

"John!" He laughed at her flustered expression and Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "I take it Luann got hurt this time."

"Seven years trying to learn to cook and she still can't. I've told her to stop taking lessons, but she won't listen to me. Women." Rose rolled her eyes fondly and he swung his medical bag around as he stepped closer. "And what are you doing?"

"I was taking out the trash before some guy decided to give me some trouble."

"Ah. Men, too. They're peskier than women." He chuckled cutely and Rose couldn't quite suppress her own. "Did you remember to eat or has your newfound caffeine addiction again derailed your desire for a healthy meal?"

"It's not an addiction."

John's brow rose. "Have you eaten?"

"As a matter of fact, no, but!" she said hurriedly when he opened his mouth. "I have food cooking. Lucy gave me a lasagna recipe and said I just have to try it."

"You have her voice down pat."

"I thought so. Have _you_ eaten?"

"Jeff's call interrupted me before I could. Jack and I were gonna grill some burgers. Well-" John drew the word out and smiled. "I was gonna grill burgers. Jack was probably going to chase birds again."

"Ah. That sounds healthy," Rose teased. "Raw bird and grilled cow. Gonna have a beer and some unhealthy side dish with that, Doctor?"

John smirked. "No. Just the beer."

"Of course," Rose laughed. "I had half a mind to invite you to join me so I wouldn't have a week's worth of lasagna leftovers in my fridge, but if your heart is set on burgers..."

"I could join you." John stepped closer and stopped swinging his bag. "After all, I didn't tell Jacky boy we would be grilling tonight. I'm sure he'd be just as happy waiting a day for a burger."

"Oh, well, if you're sure."

"I am. I love lasagna."

"Alright. Come on in, then." John followed her into the house and Rose got the feeling that he was staring at her bum. Honestly, she was flattered. "You can put your bag on my table here if you want. Unless, of course, you think you'll need it."

"Why would I?"

When she turned to him in the foyer and his eyes darted to hers, she knew he had been looking, but she didn't comment. She merely smiled and slipped off her sandals.

"Food poisoning, a burn when taking the lasagna out of the oven, or a cut when slicing it... First three that popped into my head."

John snorted. "One, if your potato salad is an example of your culinary skills-"

"Culinary skills," Rose scoffed. "That was mustardy potato mush."

"It was the best mustardy potato mush I've ever had and I've had a lot of it in my life." John plopped his bag on her hall table and led the way to her kitchen. "As I was saying, if the salad was an example of your culinary skills, I'm 100% certain I won't need to worry about food poisoning. B, if-"

"It was two or, you know, A."

John grinned at her. "A, if you're worried about burning or cutting yourself, I'll do it myself."

"Oh, John, no offense, sweetie-" He turned to her and smiled questioningly. "Might be better if I risk the cut or burn. It's a well-known fact you're the title holder of World's Most Clumsy."

John chuckled. "Only when I'm not completely focused. I'm always thinking about a thousand things at once and it's easy for me to get distracted."

"I'm sure."

"Oh, hush. Have anything good to drink around here?"

Rose bit her lip and looked at the fridge, trying to visualize what all was inside.

"Well, I have an open bottle of soy sauce and that's about it, but I wouldn't recommend drinking that. Tell you what, though. I have an idea."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. It's my turn to make a deal."

"Interesting." John slouched against the island countertop and propped his chin on his palm. She could just see the corners of his lips curling. "Alright. Shoot."

"You stay here and keep an eye on dinner and I'll run and get us something good to drink."

"Don't be silly. We can have water. Water's good for you."

Beer wouldn't really go with lasagna. At least not that she could figure. While zipping on a jacket from her hall closet, Rose ignored John's pointed look and thought. She remembered he'd said something about water being good, but she was ignoring that, too.

Wine! She wasn't really a fan, but... Maybe Ron would know what kind of beer John liked. If he didn't grab one before dinner, it could be an after dinner thing while she did the dishes, right?

"I'll be right back."

"Very well."

The grocers was empty, which wasn't too strange for seven o'clock on a Thursday night. Ron seemed surprised to see her and quickly pushed his laptop away.

"Hey, Rose. What're you doing?"

"What does John like to drink and can I get it here in town?"

"What?"

"Luann burned herself-"

Ron chuckled. "Again?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I happened to be taking my trash out when John saw me and I was trying out that lasagna recipe Lucy lent me-"

"Oh, John loves lasagna."

"Yeah, he told me. Point is I invited him to join me since it's getting so late and I don't want to be eating the same leftovers for a week."

"Alright. Nice dinner between friends," he acknowledged. "So what do you need again?"

"What does John like to drink and can I get it here in town?"

"Oh, well, he makes sure to order in his favorite beer at the corner shop so it's always available. If you hurry, you might get there before Martha closes."

"Thank you."

"And then come back!" Ron called. Rose dashed out of the door, down the block, and got there just as Martha was reaching out to switch the sign to Closed. She thankfully waved her in.

"What's up, Rose?"

"Just need something to drink." Rose quickly moved to the liquor section and grabbed the only beer choice available, some six pack of bottled beer she'd never seen before. She hoped it was good. "I only have soy sauce in the fridge and I don't want any water."

"Plus," Martha mused, "a beer after work every once in a while is necessary." Rose looked at her in concern and Martha shook her head. "No, I had a pretty good day. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, good. Here. Keep the change, sweetie. I'll see you later."

Martha yawned. "Bye, Rose. I'll call you Saturday... if not tomorrow."

"Do." After a smile, Rose slipped out the door and headed back to the grocers. "You said to come back?"

"Here, take this." Ron handed over a bag and Rose peeked inside. "He likes cold, sweet tea and I bet you will, too. Just ask him how to make it... though if you smile real pretty, I bet he'd do it for you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Can't wait to try it. How much?"

"I took care of it. Now go. I wouldn't trust that man alone in my kitchen for too long. I still remember the melon incident."

Ron's gaze darted to the produce section and laughing, Rose left. She carefully hurried home with her acquired items and knocked on the door when she got there. John answered the door with a curious smile and then beamed as he caught sight of her.

"You're back. I thought you'd ditched me."

"No, don't be silly." Rose stepped passed him and heard the front door close. "Is it looking good?"

"It's done. I went ahead and pulled it out for us."

Rose sniffed deeply as she walked by and let out a happy (blessedly quiet) moan. She was hungry.

"Can you teach me how to make sweet tea like you guys drink? It wasn’t something Mum kept around so I’ve never bothered to learn how much tea and water and whatnot you use."

"Hmm? Tea?" She heard John come up behind her. "You got beer, too?"

"I didn't know what you'd want, but the tea?"

"Might snag one of those beers afterwards." She nodded and he eyed the tea box. "You can watch me this time. Give me?"

"Thanks."

Rose hopped up on the counter and watched him the whole time, memorizing everything he did (from him finding a pan - after snooping in a few cabinets - to mixing ice and water to the brim of the pitcher). John turned to her and gestured to the pitcher with a satisfied smile.

"Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Cup. I need a cup." He chose a cabinet at random - the correct one - and poured her a glass. "Here. Wait! Ice." Three cubes in the glass, he handed it over. "Now try."

She hummed after the first sip and took another.

"Yeah, it's good. Ron was right. I do like that. Surprisingly."

"Remind me to thank him later." John poured his own glass and then set it down. "Paper towels?"

"Other side of the fridge."

He peeked and smiled. "Excellent. Sure fire way to get your drinks cold in just a few minutes is to wet a paper towel, wrap it around your drink, and stick it in the freezer. Want me to do one for you, too?"

He held up a beer and she nodded again. Even if she didn't like the taste of that brand's brew, it wouldn't go to waste. She'd simply give it to John.

"I didn't ask." Rose shrugged off her jacket; even with the AC on, it was too warm inside for a jacket. Stupid late summer heat wave. "Did you want something else with the lasagna?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like bread or salad or anything."

"Oh. Nope. I'm good with just stuffing my belly with as much lasagna as possible. Did I mention it was a bad idea inviting me in? You might not have any leftovers at all and yes, I'll feel terrible but not enough to keep me from taking the last piece if I want it."

"The Smythes really are big eaters, aren't they?"

"Yup. Bother you?"

"That you might eat all my lasagna? Nah. Keeps me from dirtying a storage container, doesn't it?"

"My God." John looked at her in awe. "I am so glad I met you."

"I am, too, but, um, why?"

"I love the way you think. Best woman I’ve ever met. There need to be more people like you in the world, I swear."

"Oh. You mean people that wouldn't be annoyed by your gluttony?"

"Uh, yeah. We Smythes are big eaters, remember? Not many people wanna put up with that, you know."

Rose furrowed her brows. "Jack found someone. You can too, John, if that's what you want."

"I don't know. Have you heard I eat jam right from the jar? Dad did, too, which - hmm. Think that's where I learned it, actually."

"I eat peanut butter right from the jar." Rose shrugged. "It's easier than getting bread out, isn't it? Plus, who wants the bread?"

John looked up from his beer-wrapping and smiled crookedly. It was adorable. She could admit that, right?

"Rose Tyler, you might just be my soulmate." He knelt down and held up a beer. "Will you be my platonic life partner for as long as we both shall live?"

"Mad, you are," Rose laughed. John joined in happily, stood, and tucked their beers into the freezer. "That was probably the most romantic non-romantic proposal of... some sort that I've ever heard in my whole life."

"Did I nail it, then?"

"Ten out of ten, yeah."

"Yes!" John hissed, punching the air and giving her a goofy grin. "Smythe - 1, perpetual clumsiness - one million. I'll catch up, though. Don't worry."

"Oh, my gosh. John, let's just eat before this gets cold."

"Yes, dear," he said sassily. "Um, plates?"

Rose paused in grabbing silverware and pointed at a cabinet.

"Switch me?" Silverware now in John's hand and the plates on the counter in front of her, Rose set to divvying up generous portions of lasagna for the two of them. "Also, could you add a little more tea to my glass?"

"Anything else?"

"Well, I would suggest you take the trash out, but I already did that."

John sighed. "Failing you already, I see."

"Nah. Platonic life partnership, remember? Friends don't take out each other's - Well, I have, but I was drunk at the time and Keisha doesn't even remember so never mind that."

John snorted. "You got drunk and took out your friend's trash?"

"Least I didn't get a tattoo that I still can't remember the significance of."

John began to retort, but then his eyes narrowed thoughtfully and his lips began to curl up at the corners.

"Does that mean you _have_ gotten a tattoo whilst wasted, Rose?" She froze and he pointed. "You have! Ha. Where is it and what is it?"

How had he guessed? Her words could have been taken as her merely poking fun at him.

"I'm hungry. Food?"

"Your tattoo, Rose." John followed her around the island and to the table. "Where is it and what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Oh, brilliant. Yeah, she might as well have confirmed it.

"Come on," John cajoled. "I'll show you mine again if you lemme see yours."

Rose eyed the fitted, light green button up he was wearing and then shook her head.

"Nope."

"You're not denying it anymore. That's a good sign. Come on, Rose. How embarrassing could it be?" Rose thought of her tattoo and John cocked his head to the side. "Actually, I'm thinking it might be in a sensitive spot. You've a lot of skin on display and I can't..." John walked around her and shook his head. "Nope. I'm seeing nothing and since you won't show me-"

"Okay!" Grinning, John stopped babbling and it dawned on her he'd been trying to annoy her enough that she'd just show him to shut him up. "Prat. If I show you, you can't make fun of me."

"I won't."

"I'm serious. I was drunk."

"Yes, I got that."

Rose grabbed the collar of her tank top and looked at him again.

"Close your eyes." His brow arched, but he obeyed. After getting her shirt tucked below her breasts, she used her hands to cover herself as much as possible. "Alright, you can look now."

"...that's an anatomically-correct heart." He frowned and met her eyes. "It's in the wrong spot, though."

"I know. Eyes closed." She tapped him when her shirt was back up. "I did that on purpose, you know."

"Why?"

"Maybe you're not the only one that wanted to help people when they were growing up." Rose shrugged and sat down. John copied her, his attention on her. "I just... I got the tattoo so it'd remind me life's not all about money. Two hearts, lots of love. I don't know. I was drunk."

John smiled. "I like it. Is there a story behind that lots of love bit you mentioned?"

"We – That is, my friends and I volunteered at a homeless shelter when we were in our teens. I still wire money to the shelter every month, though. That was sort of the inspiration for the photograph that went up for auction in New York. Wanting to call attention to the plight of the homeless and all that."

"You never cease to amaze me, Rose. Honestly, that's the best drunken tattoo story I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well..." Rose blushed and poked at her lasagna with her fork. "Thanks, I guess."

John hummed, took a bite, and - honest to God - moaned in delight. Rose blinked and almost wished he'd do that again.

"Oh, Rose.” Another bite went into his mouth before he’d swallowed the first. “This is delicious! How do you feel about quitting the library and becoming my personal chef?"

And just like that, the seriousness and brief jolt of arousal from before disappeared. Rose giggled and John grinned at her.

"Sorry, John, but I can't leave the library. I love it too much."

"Shucks. Well, if you ever change your mind, you have my number."

Rose chuckled and finally cut into her dinner.


	8. Return of the Douchebag

Rose vaguely heard children yelling somewhere behind her again, but she didn't pay any attention to them. The mall in Amesville had been packed with children that day since it was a Saturday and parents finally had a chance to get out so it was nothing new.

However, an untapped maternal instinct had her listening to the children all the same. Simply to make sure, of course, that they were alright. She'd done so with at least ten other children so far (maybe she _should_ look into the sperm bank Donna was telling her about). While trying to pick out a cute dress for Martha's birthday party, she gathered two children, a brother and sister, had been separated from their uncle.

"Oh, wait! I know her."

Relieved they'd found someone they knew, Rose went back to shopping and just as she settled on a pretty light pink dress with white lace detailing, a small hand landed on her arm and she turned curiously.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Mayme and... you must be Danny. I've never seen you out of your baseball gear. What are you two doing here? Where's your mum or Daddy Jack?"

"We came with Uncle John," Mayme explained, "'cause he wanted to make Jack look fancy for Martha's birthday party, but he lost us."

Rose gave them a look. "Are you sure you didn't run off the moment he was distracted?" The two children fidgeted guiltily and Rose chuckled. "Okay. Let me buy this dress and then we'll go find Uncle John."

"Okay," Mayme said as Danny nodded.

"You two, beside me and don't take more than two steps away or I'll call your mother and tell her everything. Got it?"

Eyes wide, they nodded enthusiastically and followed her all the way to the registers and then outside into the main part of the mall. Rather than walk around looking for John, Rose pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 6.

"Listen, Rose," John rushed. "You know I always love to hear from you, but this isn't a good time. Can I call you back in a little while? I'm in a bit of a pickle right now and-"

"Are you perhaps looking for Mayme and Danny?"

"I’m sorry, I really can't - Wait. How'd you know that?"

"They happened to find me while looking for Jacky boy and their Uncle John."

"Oh, thank God. Donna would have killed me if I'd lost her children."

"I figured. Where are you?" Rose asked at the same time John asked the same question. Rose again chuckled. "Meet us in the food court?"

"I'm on my way. Don't take your eyes off them. Not for one second, Rose. They're very fast and incredibly devilish."

"Yes, I'm sure they are."

John hung up without another word. Rose and the children soon took up a standing position at the edge of the food court. After a moment, Danny tentatively grabbed onto Rose’s hand and then held his free hand out for his sister.

It was adorable.

“Do you think Uncle John’s gonna tell Mom?” Danny asked his sister in a (loud) whisper.

“No,” Mayme whispered back just a smidge quieter, “but she might. She knows Mom, remember?”

Before Danny could voice his fears to either her or Rose, John skidded to a halt in front of them and gave his step-niece and step-nephew a look. A fluffy, black dog bounded up to Rose a moment later.

“Oh, you must be Jack,” Rose cooed. “Oh, he’s so beautiful, John.”

“Yes, he is.”

Following his remark, John immediately launched into a lecture and Rose pointedly ignored the whole conversation, choosing instead to lavish what many might perhaps deem a ridiculous amount of attention on the loveable dog in front of her. He was a giant baby and Rose wondered why she’d expected anything less with John as his human daddy.

He was sweet. Every time she’d pull her hand away, Jack would jump back onto his paws and shove his snout into her hand or place a paw on her thigh and patiently wait with those big, brown eyes of his trained on her until she’d give up and love on him some more.

When John crossed his arms and Jack’s lead became shorter, Rose reached up to take the handle into her own grasp. It wasn’t until John had let go unquestioningly that she realized what she’d done. Taking the leash for someone else’s dog right out of their hand was incredibly rude, wasn’t it? John didn’t seem annoyed, though, so she shook it away.

After a few minutes had passed during the lecture/explanation going on between John and the children, Jack started getting antsy. Mayme had just taken the lead giving John excuses for why she and her brother had run from him, Danny agreeing loudly to everything she said, when Jack started barking to get their attention.

Rose motioned that she and Jack were going to go outside. John merely nodded and tapped his phone. She was touched he trusted her that much with his pet.

She and Jack were on their second lap on the sidewalk in front of the mall and were getting closer to the main doors when she saw John step out and look at his phone. She waved and Mayme and Danny’s eyes lit up when they saw her.

“John,” Rose called out. “No need to call. We didn’t run away, though I think Jack _was_ interested in that terrier that just went into Pet Smart.”

John grinned and looked at Jack. “You old dog.”

“Hey, now. Be nice,” Rose chided. “He was a very good boy and deserves a treat. He didn’t even try to get away.”

“Yeah, well, that’s more than I can say for these two, who aren’t getting ice cream after running away from their beloved uncle.”

The siblings looked dejected, but didn’t try to argue, which meant they had taken John’s lecture to heart. Rose smiled to herself. He’d be such a good dad.

She blinked. Where had that thought come from? In her entire life, she’d never thought the same about anyone else. That sort of thing just never occurred to her and yet here she was…

“Uh, yeah,” she stuttered, trying to think up something useful to say. “I wouldn’t have run from my beloved, er, John – my – you – not – not my you, but- Never mind.”

She physically smacked herself in the forehead and ignored the giggles coming from Mayme and Danny. John was smiling when she peeked at him.

“You wouldn’t have run from your beloved John, huh?”

Rose blushed. “Remember how I said you have cooties and gave me your foot-in-mouth disease? I wasn’t joking.”

“She _is_ joking,” John remarked, grinning now and so very amused. “Because how do we get cooties, Mayme?”

“By kissing.”

John briefly glanced at her, looking proud, before returning his attention to Mayme. “Exactly. And who do we kiss?”

“Our husbands and wives,” Mayme replied matter-of-factly. “And I know you’re not making that up, either, ‘cause Mom said so, too.”

“Ah, quite right and am I married to Rose?”

Mayme studied her for a moment and then frowned. “I don’t think so. She would be living with you if you were married, right?”

“Right,” John confirmed, “so I couldn’t have given her cooties.”

That last he aimed right at her and Rose smothered a smile. Mayme wouldn’t believe that cooties thing forever, but it would be cute while it lasted.

“I heard Uncle John’s friend say he kissed his wife before they were married,” Mayme whispered to her. John’s eyes widened and Rose tamped down on a laugh. “D’ya figure he was lying, Rose?”

She spent exactly two seconds formulating a response.

“No, I don’t think he was lying, Mayme. I think he was playing a joke on you. Were you listening to a conversation you shouldn’t have heard?”

Mayme shuffled and looked away from her. John nodded his thanks and Rose smiled back.

“Well, enough about cooties,” John announced. “I think it’s time for us to head back home. Are you ready, Jack? Say goodbye, you two.”

“Will we see her again?”

“Yeah, she’s nice,” Danny informed them, cheeks pink and shy smile on his lips. “A lot nicer than Uncle John.”

“But she knows Mom.”

“Say goodbye,” John repeated, trying to entice Jack. “Come on, boy. Let’s go home.”

Danny bashfully smiled. “Bye.”

Mayme echoed her brother’s sentiments and John sighed, a bit annoyed. Jack hid behind Rose in response to John’s increased attempts to get him out from behind her. Rose chuckled, handed the leash to John, and tried to step out of the way. John went around her left to try to coax Jack to move, Jack circled around the front of her body, and Rose stumbled forward before turning to face John in an effort to keep her balance.

John had to grab her upper arms in a tight hold to keep her from pitching forward when Jack continued on around her body, his leash wrapping around her legs.

“The leash.” John waved his hand. "Mayme, you're strong enough. Quickly. Before we both fall."

Mayme grabbed the leash from John's hand and tried to unwind Jack from around her legs.

"Come on, Jacky. Come on."

"Oh! I forgot." Danny pulled a dog bone from his pocket and waved it around; Jack barked excitedly and Rose felt his tail slap against her leg. "Yeah, that's it. Come on, boy."

It took a bit, but with Danny offering up the dog bone and passing it to Mayme when it was time to get Jack to go back around her body the opposite way, they finally did it.

Once Jack was well away from her, John released her arms and grabbed the leash from his step-niece.

"I thought she said you were a good boy, but good boys don't try to throw women to the ground."

She caught herself before she could say, 'no, they just throw their tea on them.' It would have been funny, sure, if little ears hadn't been around to hear it. John seemed to know, though, and shot her an amused look.

“Alright. Smythe and company back to the truck,” John commanded. “You need a ride, Rose, or did you come with someone?”

“I rode in with Martha, but I was gonna take a cab home.”

John blinked. “That’d cost a fortune. I’ll take you home. Are you done shopping?”

“Yeah.” Rose held up her shopping bags. “Just needed a new dress and a gift for Martha’s birthday party.”

“Need to do anything else?”

“No.”

“So… would you like a ride home?”

Rose smiled. “I’d like that, yeah. Thanks.”

“Good. I'm glad.” He honestly did look it, too. “Don’t worry about Jack. He’s going to ride in the back with the kidlets.”

“Kidlets?”

“Uncle John is silly,” Mayme remarked sassily. “Danny was telling him about baby snakes being called snakelets one day-”

Danny eagerly interrupted his sister with fact after fact about snakes. Rose fell into step beside John and Jack, the children walking a bit ahead of them, and smiled at Danny.

“I think someone likes you,” John murmured. “Did you see the poor guy’s cheeks earlier? He blushes anytime he makes direct eye contact with you.”

“Be nice, John. I'm sure he’s not the first little boy to think an adult is pretty.”

“Mm, no, I know he isn’t. Why, my first grade teacher, Mrs. Darrell, was gorgeous. You know, I saw her picture when I was in my sophomore year in college and she wasn’t quite as pretty as I thought.” John’s eyes opened wide and he looked at her quickly. “Not that I'm saying this situation is anything like that. No, you’re very pretty. He won’t find himself thinking you’re un-pretty later in his – Is that even a word?”

Rose merely laughed. “No, I get it. You don’t need to explain. I'm not going to get mad.”

“Oh, good.” He relaxed. “Thank you for understanding.” Nodding, Rose grinned, her tongue peeking from between her teeth, and John’s smile fell away. “What? What’s with the grin?”

“My biggest fan thinks I'm pretty, huh?”

“Stop it.” John grinned. “Meanie.”

Rose chuckled.

***

Life had been wonderful as of late.

Her love for her new friends grew deeper every day, she had recently made plans to fly Keisha and Shareen to America before Christmas for a week-long vacation/reunion, her mum was now emailing her daily with updates about life back in England, a few of her friends had approached her about taking photographs for this year’s Christmas cards, and she was always finding a new book at the library that she wanted to read as soon as possible.

That was why she wasn’t expecting anything bad when she got home from work that evening.

It was a Friday evening and she’d already promised she’d be at the pub as soon as she could change (and perhaps doll herself up a bit since she knew John would be there… not that she was trying to impress him or anything). Lucy had picked her up a few minutes ago and fully planned to wait in the living room while she got ready.

Lucy, in fact, was getting ready to pull into Rose’s unofficial parking spot outside her house, but a vehicle was already there. No, a cab was already there. A cab was a vehicle, yes, but there was a marked difference between a regular car and a cab. A car signified a temporary visitor; a cab signified company from overseas.

“Well, who’s that?” Lucy squinted and pulled in behind the cab. Luann, standing on the other side of her living room window, waved to let her know it was okay she was there. “Were you expecting company?”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“That’s weird. Let’s go find out, then, shall we?”

Rose nodded and Lucy turned the car off. They both reached for their respective door handles at the same time, but Rose froze (prompting Lucy to do the same) when none other than James E. Stone stepped out of the cab. It immediately peeled off, leaving James behind muttering something under his breath. At least, knowing his mouth, she hoped it was under his breath.

“Oh, my god,” Rose breathed. “How did he find me?”

“Who is that?”

“That’s my ex-husband.”

Lucy gasped in outrage, turned her car back on, threw the car into drive, and flew past James. She laughed, her eyes on the rearview mirror, and then looked at her.

“Mud all over that pompous suit of his. Hope it’s sticky and smells bad.”

Rose snorted. “Well, I just hope he’s gone by the time I get home.”

“You can’t go home tonight.” Lucy looked at her in surprise. “What if he waits for you?”

“I'm not afraid of him, Lucy. I just have no urge to speak to him. He could return to the airport without speaking a word to me and I’d be perfectly content.”

“But what if he _is_ there when you come home tonight?”

Rose studied her a moment. “Would it make you feel better if I stayed elsewhere tonight?”

“Yes, it really would.”

“I don’t have anything. I don’t even have a nice outfit to change into.” Rose plucked at the trousers she’d donned that morning. “You know Donna would make fun of me if I showed up in my work clothes.”

“Call John.”

“Why would I do that? Is he a cross-dresser?”

Lucy snickered. “No, but the corner shop is a family business and has everything you’d need for an emergency stay elsewhere and I'm pretty sure they still haven’t put out the nice, new clothing they got in last week.”

“Again, why would I call John?”

“Because I'm sure he’d okay you taking what you needed without paying if you explained it was an emergency.”

“Lucy, I'm not going to do that. I will pay for anything I need.”

“Fine,” Lucy sighed. “Still, he should know what’s going on in case he has to contact his buddy.”

Rose frowned at her. “I'm not following.”

“Randy. He’s a cop over in Paloma.”

“And that’s the nearest police station,” Rose surmised. Lucy nodded and Rose hummed. “Well, I’ll think about it, but I don’t think it’s going to be necessary. Let’s head to the shop and then I’ll worry about where I should go tonight.”

“Alright.”

A few minutes later, Rose was collecting supplies to last the night while Lucy filled Martha (and Mickey) in on what was going on.

“That bastard!” Martha exclaimed. Rose dropped a cheap toothbrush into her cart and Martha thumped her fist on the counter. “If I wasn’t at work, I’d go run him over with my car.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Rose called out. “You’re angry about nothing.”

“He’s driven you away from your own home,” Mickey pointed out. “You should be angry.”

“He hasn’t driven me anywhere. The only reason I'm not going home tonight is to make sure someone doesn’t stress too much, which we all know is bad for the expectant.”

She could well imagine Lucy’s pleased smile and flushed skin.

“Yes, well…” Mickey huffed. “You’re one of the nicest people I know. You don’t deserve to have that man bothering you.”

Rose sighed. “Martha, I think I have everything I’ll need toiletry-wise. Do you mind if I step into the back to peek at the clothing you just got in?”

“Oh, yeah. Donna wanted you to look at everything, anyway. A second opinion, you know. Take whatever you want.”

“Are they priced?”

“No, but Donna said to take whatever you want.”

“How that family ever makes money is beyond me,” Rose muttered exasperatedly but fondly, “since they never seem to want to charge me for anything.”

When all was said and done, Rose had all the toiletries she needed (all full-size since they didn’t carry travel-sized anything), two pretty dresses, a nightgown, two pairs of panties, a white bralette (the black bra she was wearing would be visible through either dress), and a clip to throw her hair up when she got out of the shower later.

“Are you sure you want to pay?” Martha asked yet again. Third time apparently wasn’t a charm, though, because Rose shook her head that yes, she did want to pay. “But I bet John would tell you not to worry about it in the unlikely event Jack or Donna didn’t say the same.”

“I'm paying for everything priced, Martha. What’s the total?”

“$6 even.”

“If you’re gonna lie to me, I’ll just start adding everything up myself. Let’s see. Face wash is-”

“Fine,” Martha huffed. “$89.86.”

“That’s better.” Rose slid four twenties and a ten across the bar and made a note to pull more cash from the ATM on her way out the door. “If I told you to keep the change in case you need it, would it send you into a fit?”

“Har har.” Martha tossed the fourteen cents onto the countertop and looked at the plastic bags Rose was holding. “I think I still have my duffel in my car. Wanna borrow it? Might be easier to lug around than all those bags.”

“Well, if you don’t mind. Wait. It isn’t full, is it?”

Though Martha answered in the negative, Rose still saw her grab a handful of plastic bags from underneath the counter. She merely sighed. Arguing was sometimes pointless with her friends.

“Here you go!” Martha presented a black duffel bag with a flourish of arms and a wide smile. “I make a good Vanna, don’t I?”

“What?”

“Never mind. Go ahead and empty your stuff in here. Is she gonna get ready at your house, Lucy?”

“Yeah. Have to hurry up with that, though. They’ll be expecting us soon.”

Martha nodded. “We’ll be there as soon as the store’s closed. Mickey’s going to watch the store while I get ready… but I didn’t say that.”

“Relax. We’re not going to say anything. Besides, we trust this guy. Don’t we, Lucy?”

“Yep. John likes ‘im so that means something.”

Rose nodded and followed Lucy back to the car after they’d said temporary goodbyes. In seemingly no time at all, they were on their way to the pub. Lucy looked beautiful in a white shirt, a pretty, yellow skirt, sandals, and light makeup. Meanwhile, Rose had slipped into the dark blue dress she’d just gotten and pulled on the flats Lucy had lent her.

“Are you sure I look alright?” Rose checked and tugged the hem of her dress back down. It’d slid up her thighs the moment she got back in the car. “I feel a little dressed up for the pub.”

“It’s not a ball gown, silly. You look great.”

“Okay, then, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Everyone else will agree with me, too, so stop giving me that look.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone can be glowing from happiness, Lucy.”

Lucy bestowed another one of her new trademark happy smiles on her and pulled into the pub parking lot. Rose immediately spotted Jack and John’s trucks parked side by side by the door.

“You can leave your duffel in here until you decide where you want to go.” Lucy climbed out and smoothed her shirt down. “Though, like I said earlier, you should’ve brought it in at the house. You know Ron’s going to insist you stay with us, too.”

“I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do, sweetie. Let’s not worry about it right now.”

Unfortunately, Lucy didn’t seem inclined to do so. The moment they were standing at the bar, before any of their friends could actually notice their arrival, Lucy decided to voice her concerns.

“That James jerk is at Rose’s house right now,” she announced loudly. John and Jack both turned to see Lucy as she continued, “Yeah, I'm serious. He just showed up in a cab.”

“What?” Jack asked and looked at John. Rose almost wished she could see his expression. “James as in the matchstick dick guy?”

John chuckled, but it sounded forced. That was when Jack seemed to notice her and Donna slid a drink over the bar to her.

“Wow.”

Jack blinked and glanced at Donna. John turned to her with a curious frown, began to smile when he saw her face, and then looked down at her dress.

“Ha,” Donna said loudly. “I told you I wouldn’t be the only one wearing the blue. Rose, you look gorgeous, which is the only reason I'm not smacking my husband for looking at you right now.”

Jack guiltily looked away and John shook his head.

“Lucy said your ex-husband is at your house,” John finally said. “Is that true?”

“Yeah.”

"I begged her to stay with one of us tonight," Lucy added. "I don't trust that man farther than I could throw him and I don't want Rose going back home later with him hanging out around her house."

"She can stay with John," Jack immediately suggested, eyes on Donna. "He's got the extra bedrooms, after all. She'd be sleeping on a couch if she stayed at either of our places."

"That's true," Donna remarked, nodding. "Alright with that, John, or have you not washed the sheets since the kids stayed?"

He had the children stay over at his place? Oh, that was too cute.

"No, they’re clean. Rose?"

"That's fine with me. If I can't be in my own bed, _Lucy_ , I'd prefer a different bed to a couch."

John grinned. "Good."

"She has a bag in my car. Don't forget it."

"Mm. Be right back."

John put his beer on the counter and left with Jack in tow. Donna leaned over the bar and gave her a look.

"Are you alright? I know Jack's itching to put that bastard in his place so you give the word..."

"No, that's not necessary. He's not worth the effort, honestly."

"I guess that's true. Still, those guys of ours had fire in their eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if they hunt him down anyway."

"Well, John is a doctor," Lucy commented and sat down. "I'm not saying I'd approve if they hit him, but I wouldn't be upset."

Rose chuckled. "Now I've seen everything."

Donna laughed and Rose felt the air shift behind her. A second later, John's hand brushed passed her and grabbed up his beer while Jack took the drink Donna passed over.

"We were talking," Jack began.

"He's not worth a fight, you two. I just wanna enjoy my night and not think about the man I'm so glad I divorced. Alright?" She twisted on her stool and saw the grumpy looks on the Smythe brothers' faces. "You two are so alike sometimes, it's scary."

"Know what I think'll get her mind off that loser?" Everyone turned to Donna and she grinned. "I think she needs to dance. Us first and then you boys can have a turn. Come on, girls."

Grinning, Rose followed Donna and Lucy closer to the jukebox and waited until Donna picked a cute country song to play.

After her dance with the girls, Jack spun her around the floor to an old song she didn't recognize. John danced the next two songs after that with her; he first taught her the steps to an old country jig and then danced a slow song with her. He naturally spent the whole time their second dance trying to get her to relent on the no fighting-her-ex thing. 'Just a little punch, Rose!'

Martha, who'd by now showed up, also danced a slow song with her and kept making jokes about them being the perfect married couple.

She took another break to have a drink - her fourth of the night (and were they getting stronger?) - before Jack _and_ John pulled her out on the floor for a slow dance that had her cracking up the whole time. They had her sandwiched between them, Jack behind her and John in front with their arms caging her in, and both kept saying the cheesiest things to each other just to make her laugh. After Jack had cracked something about their mother being so disappointed if she could see them now, John started chortling, Jack briefly looked astounded, and then they all lost it. Rose had to use John to stay upright lest her giggle fit send them to the floor. Though, in her defense, Jack and John were laughing just as hard.

Rose finally called time for a long break because she needed a new drink and wanted some of the pretzels Donna kept behind the bar.

"Are you having fun, Rose?" John asked as they and Jack snagged the last free stools. Jack immediately began telling Donna about their dance and Rose directed a smile and nod at John. "That's great. By the way, Lucy's taking us home tonight. I meant – I mean to my home, because you obviously do not share my home with me, as Mayme and I established."

"No, yeah, I got that." Rose laughed. "I thought you were a little unsteady on your feet."

"I wasn't," John denied and sipped at the drink Donna put in front of him. It looked an awful lot like a Hypervodka. "Ooh, yeah. Definitely getting stronger. Donna, I'm on to you. Quit messing with the drink ratios or I'm coming back there and making our drinks from now on."

Donna stuck her tongue out. "Stop complaining and just enjoy your drink, John. Here, Rose. You two can be a matching set for a while."

Donna placed a second Hypervodka in front of them and winked.

"That woman," John muttered, fond exasperation in his voice. "Tell her once you're ready to settle down and she thinks she has to try to set you up with every single woman she meets. She's relentless. I advise you not to let her know if or when you get to that stage, Rose."

He glanced at her and Rose shrugged. It wasn’t like he was looking for anyone at the moment, but Donna _had_ said she didn’t like Vanessa. She supposed that explained it.

"She's on a mission. Maybe she just really wants nieces and nephews."

"Oh, god. The baby fever." John chuckled. "She's trying to make it contagious, I think."

"Donna would find a way if that was her intention."

"Mm." John quickly swallowed his sip and ruffled his hair. "So this James."

Rose looked at him in surprise. "What about him?"

"What if he's still there when I take you home tomorrow?"

"I'll just ignore him, go inside, and shut the door in his face. Why?"

"I'll be dropping you off. Won't he have something to say about that?"

"He'll likely think I stayed the night at your house, which I will have done, but he'll not be thinking it was so innocent. Either way, it's none of his business what I do."

"And if I see a strange man outside your house and just keep driving?"

"Then you'll be responsible for finding me more clothes."

"Alright." John's arm wound around her back and she smiled up into his face, feeling warm and happy. "It's a deal."

"I don't know why you all are so worried. I can't imagine why he's here and I don't even want to know, but it's not like he'd hurt me."

"We're just being protective," Jack said over John's shoulder. "But I do wanna say that if he does hurt you or we find out he's hurt you in the past, nothing's gonna stop us from chasing the little weasel down and beating him into the dirt. No matter what you say."

"He's never done anything like that, guys. Honest."

"We're just saying."

"Change of subject," Rose decided and happened to look at the door when it opened. "James?"

"Not much of a change," Jack noted. John followed her line of sight and then quickly looked back at her.

"No, Jack. She means - James," he said pointedly, using his head to gesture towards the doorway. "As in he's here."

"As in you two aren't anymore."

"Right." Before she really knew what was going on, she was being lifted and carried out of the pub. "No, don't wiggle, Rose. I'll drop you."

"I thought you were getting drunk."

"I was enjoying myself, but it'd take a lot to get me drunk. However, just to be careful, Lucy is still taking us ho- to my home."

"Alright." She and John slid into Lucy's backseat while Lucy got in and started her car. "We didn't need to leave."

"We don't want him even seeing you," Lucy remarked calmly. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Right," John agreed. “That bastard.”

"It just feels like running away, is all."

"It's not. Besides, it's getting late and I'm sure poor Jacky boy is bored by now."

"Oh, fine. Do you have anything good to eat at your house?"

"Why, Rose, are you a big eater when you're drunk?" John grinned. "No shame in it. I am, too."

“You’re a big eater all the time, John.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, grinning wider, “you’re absolutely right.”

Rose snorted and leaned into his side for warmth. She wished Lucy would either put the windows up or turn the AC off, because it was getting cold. Hormones, though. She was probably burning up and would be unlikely to do either.

Rose gasped the moment John's house came into view.

"It's gorgeous! Blimey, and really, really big."

"The original Smythe farmhouse. We grew up here, me and Jack. Well, Dad, too, and Grampa and... Well, you get the picture." Lucy stopped the car and John helped her out. "Thanks, Lucy. We'll see you all later."

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

"Bye, Lucy!"

"Bye, Rose!"

Jack nearly knocked her to the ground when they got inside.

"What, did you hear us coming?" John asked the dog while shooing him away. "You'll get fur on her dress."

"Oh, no," she cooed and pushed John’s hand away from Jack’s collar. "Don't listen to him, big guy. You just want some loving, don't you? See, John? That's all he wanted. Yes, he did. Yes, he did, because he’s a sweet, sweet boy who deserves all the love and attention in the world."

John smiled indulgently and dropped her duffel on the couch.

"Yes, I can see that. Jack, ouuut?" Jack's furry, little butt shot off the floor and he started wiggling his tail back and forth. "Go out?"

A booming bark was his answer and John held the front door open. Jack was through in a second and Rose laughed.

"He really wanted out."

"He has a doggy door that leads to a fenced in backyard just in case he needs to go, but he likes exploring the front of the house at every possible chance. Has to make sure no one else is marking his territory, you see."

"Of course."

"So food. That needs to happen, but first, I'm going to put on something more comfortable. Make yourself at home. Bathroom's down the hall if you wanna change or whatever."

Rose watched him head off down the hall before grabbing her borrowed duffel and following. John had thoughtfully turned on the bathroom light so she wouldn't accidentally walk into his bedroom. Wonderful man. That'd be awkward, right?

Her phone chirped when she was pulling on her nightgown. It was from Donna.

_That ass was asking around about you. Luann said she saw you go home with John, not that it surprised anyone. Did you know you two have been seeing each other practically from the moment you met? Because that's news to me._

Rose giggled and while responding to the text, heard John let out a sharp bark of laughter. She accidentally saved her response to her drafts as she glanced at the door.

"Did you just get a text from Donna?"

"Yeah," John called back. "Had I known we were seeing each other, I would've invited you over long before now."

"Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you. Wait. I just got another text."

"Martha, right?"

"Yeah."

_This is for you both. That James jerk keeps asking everyone if they've seen you. He says it's important he finds his wife. You “ran away.” We set him straight._

"That thick bastard!" Rose yelled. “Oh, that’s – Urgh.”

"I can't believe he'd even say that. Ooh, just let me - Oh, there's another one."

_No one believes him and is naturally doing their best to confuse the hell out of him. According to one rumor, Rose is pregnant and John is proposing right now underneath the stars in the central court (you can blame Luann for that one). She says you're at her house nearly every day. Another rumor says John's finally pulled his head out of his ass and probably didn't even make it back to his house before you two… Well, you know. That one was from Cane. Jack's telling everyone John finally wore Rose down. Donna's saying a one-night stand kept turning into another night and another._

"This is hilarious," Rose called out while washing her face. She was worried about the silence until she heard smothered laughter from the hallway. "John?"

"I can't breathe,” he gasped. “It's too funny. A one-night stand? Really?"

"There's more," she said as her phone chirped again. "It's Lucy. Did you get it?"

"Oh, my God!"

_I acted like my phone went off and was being really obvious about looking at it. Acting really surprised and shocked, I said I didn't need to see John's head between your legs and wondered (loudly) how you'd taken the picture without him noticing, because he always notices everything you do. I then said I had no idea Hypervodka had that effect on people and he looked like he believed me! Everyone told him I'm your best friend, Rose, so I really do think he believed me. And actually, I think I played it too well, because even Ron looks like he believes me and he was sitting right next to me when my phone DIDN'T go off. Sorry, Rose. Sorry, John. Oh, god. I think he's texting John!_

No, she could understand John's shock. She'd never known Lucy to write or say anything like that before in the entire time they'd known each other. John laughed loudly.

"According to Ron," John said outside the bathroom door, "if you're coherent enough to text, I'm not doing a good enough job."

Rose looked at the doorway. His best friend really thought he’d cheat on Vanessa?

"He really believes her?"

"I think so." Their phones went off at the same time. "Oh, it's Jack."

_One, I'm not the only one suspicious about neither of you texting back yet. Two, I just let everyone know a fake law of Smytheley is finally being upheld by the eldest son of our generation._

"Oh, do I want to continue reading?" John moaned. "I'm not sure I do."

"Glad I'm not the only one scared."

John chuckled and she went back to reading.

_Three, I've just announced Rose finally accepted your marriage proposal and that John will come into his million-dollar inheritance after the wedding. Four,_

"What?" Rose heard from the other side of the door. "I mean, it's not far- He just- But to everyone?"

"What, that's actually a law?"

"No, of course not."

"Then the million-dollar thing?"

"It's not a million, but we are comfortable. Smytheleys know how to invest and have for generations. But Rose, he just told everyone we're getting married!"

"Yeah, I read that." Rose opened the door and saw John staring at her. "I'm sure everyone knows it's just a ruse."

"You're right."

"They are taking it a bit far, though, aren't they?"

John nodded and looked back at his phone. She slowly did the same.

_Four, right now, Ron's penning an article saying the engagement is fake, but if what Lucy said is true, I'm betting it won't be so fake in the future. Just putting that out there, you adorable lovebirds._

“Your brother just called us adorable lovebirds.”

“Yeah.” John frowned. “If it helps at all, I think he’s been drinking.”

“Know what? I say we shut our phones off and go eat. We can deal with all that in the morning.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” John turned his phone off, snagged hers, and did the same. He then put both phones on the bathroom counter and held out his hand for her to take, which she couldn’t _not_ take, because it’d be rude. “I want food and I want a lot of it.”

“Ooh, me, too.”

“Brilliant.”


	9. An Unexpected Weekend Getaway

Saturday morning dawned much too bright and much too… furry?

Rose blearily cracked open a single eye and saw a huge mass of fur in front of her. Jack was having a good dream, running in place and letting out quiet yips that made her head throb. Closing her eyes once more, Rose petted his side a few times and then let her hand go limp, her fingers buried in long fur.

As she shifted to her back, she became aware of a solid mass on her other side and she lifted her other hand enough to be able to blindly feel what it was. Was she sleeping on the bed wrong? Had she fallen asleep in front of the couch?

Her hand encountered hair; she paused, felt up a little more, and brushed over a bump. She forced her eyes open once more, twisted her head, and saw her palm resting on one of John’s pecs. One of John’s naked pecs. Oops. She ripped her hand back, heard him sniff deeply, and saw his eyes blink open. Where had his shirt gone?

“Mm, morning, Rose.” John rubbed first the front and then the back of his hand over his mouth before finally looking back at her. “We fell asleep on the floor. Did we ever finish your movie?”

Rose clutched her forehead. “I don’t know.”

“Me, either.” John abruptly levered himself onto an elbow, a groan accompanying the movement, and frowned over her. “When did we let Jack in?”

“I don’t remember doing it. Maybe he jumped the fence when he realized the front door wasn’t going to open up.”

“Well, now I feel guilty. Poor Jack.” John reached over her, using her shoulder as a resting place for his cheek, closed his eyes, and patted at Jack’s side. “He’s a good boy.”

When he started drifting back off, Rose gently nudged John in the chest.

“I have to pee and you’re using me as a full-body pillow.”

“A good full-body pillow isn’t so skinny, Rose.” He snuggled in deeper and Rose snickered. “You’re also bony as hell. Ow. Why is your shoulder so uncomfortable?”

“Because it’s not a pillow, you loon.”

She didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed he caught himself before he could fully wiggle down to use her breast as a pillow. Though, considering he was seeing someone, she should go with relieved. He got as far as his chin resting on the top of her breast before freezing momentarily and then rolling onto his back.

“You’ve been released from captivity. Run, Rose. Escape while you still can.”

“Captivity? Really?”

“Yep. Time’s running out. I'm two seconds away from resuming my Rose-as-a-pillow position.”

“I'm going.”

Rose sat up and let out a pained groan. John patted her arm, she supposed in comfort, and tried to roll so he could claim her thigh for a pillow. Laughing and clutching her head in agony, she pushed herself to her knees and then to her feet.

“No fun,” John mumbled. “Big meanie.”

She grinned.

On her way back from the bathroom, she saw the time was only 5:26. Since it was a Saturday and she was nowhere near ready to be awake, Rose was going back to bed. She was, however, going to be comfortable, which meant anywhere but the floor.

The couch had somehow turned into a couch/bed thing and John was sprawled over almost half of it. It must be one of those pull-out things Keisha used to have. Eh, faster and easier than finding the guest room.

“You read my mind, I guess.”

John grunted and blindly pointed at the coffee table.

“Take those, drink that. You’ll thank me later.”

“My pleasure,” she said, meaning every word. After sliding onto the bed and curling underneath the thin blanket over them, she sighed in relief. “Better. I was cold.”

"Mm, me, too.”

***

When she woke up later that day, somewhere around mid-afternoon or so, she was using John’s upper arm as a pillow and felt Jack somehow wedged in the small space between them eating… something.

Ah, a bone.

The cute, furry thing began wiggling his butt excitedly and panting when he saw her eyes open. John let out a sleepy laugh and eyes still closed, reached out to rub one of Jack’s ears.

“You’ll wake her up. I think. Might already be for all I know.” Jack barked and jumped to his feet on the bed, his paws connecting with John’s thigh in the process. “Ow, Jack. Shush. Be a good boy.”

“John,” Rose said, “I'm already awake.”

“Oh. Morning again. That _is_ your hair on my arm, then?”

“Yeah. Must’ve rolled. Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.”

Rose sat up to tie her hair back with the band on her wrist and Jack immediately turned to her, eager tongue and barks heralding his happiness that one of the humans was finally moving.

“Jack, no,” Rose laughed. “Not my face.”

John chuckled and finally, simultaneously opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows. Jack’s attention swiveled to John, who quickly had a black dog playfully darting towards and dashing back from him, happy yips bringing a smile to her lips. He didn't care one bit that he was jumping on the humans with every playful move. Rose thought it was the cutest thing she’d watched in ages.

“Alright, alright. Jack, down. Off the bed. I'm up. I'm up! Come on. Let’s go eat.”

Barking madly, Jack scuttled away to the kitchen, dashed back halfway to the couch/bed, and then darted back to the kitchen when John climbed out of bed. Rose shortly followed behind and saw him putting fresh food and water in Jack’s bowls.

“Feel alright?”

“Yeah, I feel great. Whatever I took earlier completely kicked my hangover.”

“Great. Wanna get the coffee started, then?”

“Oh, God, yes,” she groaned. “I could kiss you.”

“Offer her some coffee, Jack, and she could kiss you. Remember that, boy.”

Rose snorted. “You’re so funny.”

“Yes, I do try.”

***

It took them an hour to read through and stop laughing at the increasingly ridiculous text messages they’d received when their phones had been off.

But blimey, the voicemails.

They were hysterical. Rose had nearly wet herself once.

***

By the time Jack (the man, not the dog) was awake and willing to come get John to take him to his truck, the sun was setting and she and John both decided she might as well wait until the next day.

Truck parked in the garage, John had come back inside with takeaway burgers and fries from the diner.

“I didn’t feel like cooking,” he’d said at the time. “So takeout and a beer on the porch. You game?”

It had been wonderful.

John bringing her home Sunday afternoon and turning right back around before she could get out was sort of the opposite. Not so much because she wasn’t going back home but because of what they’d just seen: James had taken up residence on her front porch.

“He’s been sitting there since Friday?” she asked in disbelief. “It’s been two days! Why hasn’t he left yet?”

“I don’t know, Rose, but I'm glad I thought to ask what I should do before faced with… that.”

“I can’t stay with you indefinitely, John. It’s not that you’re terrible to be around, but I’ve got my own home to go back to.”

“I'm sure he’s due to leave soon,” John assured her. “Until then, you can stay with me. In the meantime, you should probably try to figure out who told him where you live."

"Yeah."

***

“Rose!” Lucy yelled the moment she answered. John looked up from the stir fry she’d made for dinner and cocked his head in question. “He’s on your porch. Ron and Jack just came back from checking your place out and he’s on your porch! Are you still at John’s?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Lucy was silent a moment. “You are? Really?”

“Yeah. John was going to drop me off earlier, but we saw James so he brought me home again. Actually, it was more like John saw James and didn’t bother slowing down. If I’d tucked and rolled, I’d’ve probably gotten a concussion or something and John still would’ve had to take me away so…”

John snickered and Lucy gasped.

“This isn’t funny, Rose! That man is loitering. Oh!” she cried louder. “Rose, call Randy. We can probably add trespassing, too, if he’s managed to get into your house somehow. You can’t go home! Not alone!”

“John and I just got done talking about this, Lucy. He’s going to take me home in the morning and if he’s still on my porch, John’s going to escort me inside and wait while I get ready for work and then he’ll drive me to the library. See? I won’t be alone with him at all and I’ll have a big, manly man to do my light work.”

“Did John tell you to say that?”

Rose chuckled. “He might’ve said something similar earlier, but at no point did he command me to say it.”

“I knew it,” Lucy giggled. “That sounds like a good plan, though. I’ll see if Donna can ask Jack to bring you home tomorrow night.”

“There’s really no need,” Rose sighed. “I said John was driving me to the library, but I never said he was leaving me there alone.”

John nodded and shoved a massive amount of food into his mouth. Rose momentarily feared for his life.

“Oh, good! So he’ll be bringing you home, too? Should we have one of the guys stay over? We can make a fun time of it. Say Ron stays, I can stay, too and then we could have a movie night or something like that.”

“We’ll have to postpone that sleepover idea until James leaves, because it does sound fun.”

“You need someone to stay with you in case he gets rowdy, Rose,” Lucy worried. “I wouldn’t mind. We could set up sleeping bags in the living room or I guess we could share the bed and have me sleep between you and Ron, but I personally think the sleeping bags sound more fun. That could be fun, right? It’ll be like when I was a little girl.”

“That does sound fun, sweetie, and we’ll have to do that sometime. I meant John and I already discussed that, too. Rather, he discussed it and it was easier to simply agree than argue with him. I think he’s going a bit over-”

“Argue what?”

“John’s taken it upon himself to shadow my every move until James leaves town. He’s even packed himself a few bags and if I'm not mistaken, Jack’s going to be staying with his human uncle so the house isn’t destroyed while he’s gone.”

“His what?”

“Oh,” John exclaimed, sitting up straight and grinning as he did. “I really like that. His human uncle? I'm Jack’s human daddy. Rose, I have a son! Brilliant.”

Rose snorted. “His human uncle, Lucy. I couldn’t say Jack was staying with Jack. It’d sound strange.”

“A little,” Lucy admitted. “It is cute, though. How did John react?”

“He’s grinning at a carrot.”

John’s grin widened and he directed it her way.

“That is adorable.”

“Suppose so. Anything else you want to worry about while I'm on the phone?”

“Yeah. Where’s John going to be sleeping?”

“I refuse to let him sleep on my couch when he’s just trying to make sure James doesn’t hurt me… though I know he’s not going to. I could just as easily sleep on the couch, John.”

“Hush,” John replied.

“We’re coming back to this,” Rose promised. “Anyway, Lucy, we’re still talking, but we’ll figure it out. Did I happen to leave my clothes at your house Friday? I thought I’d packed them, but they’re not here. I had to borrow some of John’s clothes, which is actually kind of funny. Do you know how much taller that man is than me? Can you imagine what I look like?”

“You’re wearing his clothes?” Lucy asked in a strange voice. “Are you sure you two didn’t…? ‘Cause I was obviously just joking Friday night, but if you two… I mean, I’ll tell everyone to shut up with the jokes if you two are. Have been. Did, I mean.”

“No, we haven’t done anything of the sort.” John looked interested in that, but she waved her hand in a vague, ‘later’ sort of way. “I'm just tired of wearing the same two dresses and nightgown.”

“Oh.” Rose couldn’t help but notice she sounded incredibly disappointed. “You could, though. We wouldn’t mind. I'm not the only one who thinks you two could be cute together.”

“What?”

Was she the only one who remembered John was seeing somebody? For God’s sake. This was getting silly.

“I know you’re only friends right now, but you’re already one of the cutest couples any of us have ever seen. Plus, I think Donna’s already started planning the wedding.”

“What?” Rose squeaked. “She hasn’t. Lucy, tell me that’s a joke.”

“I wish I could.”

“John, do you know your sister-in-law is planning a wedding?”

“For me, I hope,” he sniggered. When he glanced up, his grin fell away. “No, what? I was joking. Please tell me _you’re_ joking.”

“I said basically the same thing to Lucy and she rudely didn’t oblige. Listen, Lucy, I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. Bye, Rose. Sorry if I made things awkward. Just blame it on my hormones if John asks.”

“Sure.” Rose ended the call and pushed her phone away. “Lucy says we can blame it on her hormones.”

“Lucy isn’t the one to blame.”

“You seem annoyed.”

“No, resigned. It’s just - There’s a point,” John explained, “where it becomes crazy instead of enthusiastic, Rose. Whom is my intended?”

“Um, me, I think.”

John rolled his eyes. “I did warn you, did I not? Every single, well, _single_ woman in the world. Though, truthfully, I'm not surprised she’s focused so much on you. You’re our friend and you’re single. I don’t think she cares you’re off men for now.”

“Clearly.”

“Wonder if it’s a nice wedding.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask, but I have a feeling when you do get married, it’ll probably be nothing like whatever she’s planned. I know I wanted to plan every detail of my own wedding and I can only imagine your future fiancée will be the same.”

“You know, I'm sure Donna knows that. A dollar says she’s doing it just to get a rise out of me.”

“And a dollar says I'm not making that bet.”

John groaned. “You’re no fun, Rose.”

“That’s me,” she laughed. “No Fun Tyler. I should have a shirt made.”

“Oh, just eat your food before I steal it, sassy.”

“To be honest, I'm surprised the famous Smythe appetite hasn’t made you do it yet, John.”

In response to that, John merely stole a chunk of chicken off her plate and winked.

“Thanks!”

The prat. Still, she was smiling as she resumed eating.

***

"He's still here," John announced, though she could clearly see that. "If he gets rowdy and I punch him, will you be terribly angry with me?"

"I don't plan on sticking around long enough to hear anything he says. Now come on. I've gotta get ready for work, Mr. Bodyguard."

"Alright."

Looking tense, John clutched his keys and climbed out of the truck. Rose was by his side at once and purposefully walked up her front walk. It looked like James was asleep on the porch swing she'd bought from Maggie White not too long ago.

Finger on her lips, she and John crept into her house and Rose firmly locked both locks behind her. When John immediately peeked through the curtain onto the front porch, Rose pulled him away and smoothed the curtains back into place.

"Just ignore him, John. I am."

"I can't. I just want to destroy him for what he's done to you.” Rose chuckled and John began following her up the stairs. “How can you be so calm? Why aren't you angry?"

Rose shrugged. "Because I have no reason to be. My life has literally never been better and that is not an exaggeration. I wasn't happy at all when I was with him and finding out about the whole affair is the best present I've ever gotten from him."

"Okay, fine. I can buy that, but aren't you even the slightest bit curious about why he's here now?"

"Not at all. I simply don't care, John. The only thing I want from him is his departure from Smythe- No, North America in general."

Rose walked into her bedroom and John – who’d naturally followed her here, too – stretched out on her bed.

"Oh, this _is_ comfy," he said in surprise. “Oh, man. Oh, this is nice, Rose.”

"Told you. Keep your eyes closed so I can get dressed."

"No arguments from me. I might take a nap."

Rose snorted. "It's not going to take me that long to change."

"You're a woman. It's going to take longer than you claim."

"I'm also not like most women you've met. Clearly. Most of 'em would probably freak out if they saw you eating your jam from the jar. Me, I'd just grab my peanut butter and join you."

Rose glanced his way when she heard him chuckle.

"That is an excellent point."

"Did you really expect anything less than excellence from me?"

"Sassy," John said fondly. "I do believe my mother would have loved you."

"Was she sassy, too?"

John snorted. "Where do you think I got it from? Our combined sassing powers were enough to send my father and brother fleeing to the hills for cover.”

Rose giggled. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes, I am, in fact, being serious. Might’ve exaggerated the hills thing, but the rest was true. Mum was sassier than me… most of the time, really. I think it betters with age. Somewhat like wine. Huh. There you go, Rose. I’m only going to get better with age. Keep that in mind, won’t ya?”

“Sure, yeah,” Rose replied while zipping on a skirt. “I’ll make sure to let your future wife know how annoying you used to be before you got better with age.”

John snickered. “Please do. Anything I should pass on to a future lover or husband? I feel I should repay the favor, you see.”

“Ah, well… Hmm. I’ll let you know when I decide.”

John hummed agreeably and Rose stared between the flats she sometimes wore to the library and a pair of heels she had found in Amesville not too long ago. She still didn’t know what possessed her to buy them, because she hated wearing heels, but they were cute and they’d match her shirt perfectly. Plus, none of her friends had ever seen her in heels.

As she plucked the heels up and went to her vanity to attempt to do something with her hair, she ignored the little voice in the back of her mind saying she was unlikely to see anyone but John today.

“Are you still dressing or can I open my eyes?” John asked after a bit. “I really do think I’ll fall asleep if I lie here too long.”

“I'm dressed.” In the mirror, she saw John sit up and look at her. “Sorry. I got busy doing my hair and then throwing on some makeup to cover-” She gestured to her face in a big circle. “-all of this bed-face.”

“Bed-face?” John chuckled. “I like that. You look lovely, by the way. Where are your shoes?”

“I already have them. Don’t worry about them. I'm almost done.” Rose swiped on some lip balm and patted her hair one more time before standing up. “Alright. I'm ready.”

“Good. While you’re getting your shoes and purse, I'm going to hit the head. Meet you by the door.”

Rose nodded and John ducked out the door. She glanced uncertainly at her heels once more (they weren’t _that big_ of a heel and she _could_ take them off when she was behind the desk, after all), then nodded again, and pulled on each shoe. When John caught sight of her heels, his brows rose and he whistled while shaking his head.

“So how do I look?”

“You look great. What’s the occasion? I thought I was taking you to work.”

“I bought these not too long ago and they match my shirt.”

“Tell me…” He fell silent as they both snuck out Rose’s door. James only shifted around and let out a loud snore. When they were back in John’s truck, he began once more, “Tell me, Rose. You were the one that claimed heels are murder so why are you wearing some now?”

“Well, aren’t they cute?” Rose rested her ankle on her knee and modeled the cute, teal heel. “Plus I can take them off when I'm off the floor.”

“That is true,” John allowed, glancing at her shoe. “No one would know when you’re behind the front desk.”

“Exactly.”

“Your feet are still going to be killing you by the time you get off work.”

“They are not.” Idling at the corner, John looked at her knowingly and she added, “Hopefully.”

***

She had kicked off her shoes minutes after arriving at the library and still hadn’t put them on, which amused John to no end, though he was currently fixating on something else.

“You’re just so short,” John laughed. “Rose, you’re itty bitty!”

“I am not.”

To prove his point, he stepped right up to her and put a hand on the top of her head. He then stepped back with his hand still in place against his body and grinned widely. Rose blushed, walked away from the history section, and devoted her entire attention to finding the correct section for the romance novel in her hand.

“You’re either shrinking,” John said as he popped only his head around the bookshelf she was studying, “or all of your shoes give you just a little bit more height. Even your sneakers, Rose.”

Her blush worsened and she gave John a look.

“They do not.”

Somehow and she wasn’t exactly sure how it was even physically possible, his grin widened and he slunk around the corner of the bookshelf to come closer.

“Well, I know the shoes you normally wear to work have a little wedge to them. I’ve seen them before, you know. You can’t deny it.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Are you ashamed of your diminutive stature, Rose?”

“Will you stop picking on me?” she asked in turn. “It’s not my fault you’re taller than I am.”

“Nor is it your fault you’re fun-sized.”

Rose giggled, stuck the romance novel into the appropriate spot, and headed off to the children’s section. John ghosted after her and she caught sight of him looking her up and down and silently laughing.

“Shouldn’t you be at work, John? You don’t need to stick around.”

“My phone’s on. If there’s an emergency or anyone wishes to book an appointment, they can call me. You know how it is.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I'm sure James doesn’t know I work here so I should be perfectly fine if you were to go in.”

“We’re simply being careful, Rose. None of us think he deserves to see you.”

“Know what I think?”

John frowned. “Regarding?”

“This. You being here.”

“No, but I’d be fascinated to hear.”

“I think you’re using James’s presence in Smytheley as an excuse to avoid going in to work.”

Before he could argue like she could tell he wanted, the library doors opened. John stiffened, they both turned to see who was coming in, and he relaxed when they saw it was Lucy, Ron, and Jack.

“Hey, you two,” Lucy greeted. “We’re taking early lunches and thought you might like some company.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, “and I wanted to make sure you weren’t ready to kill my brother yet. Whole weekend with him, I’d be ready to do the same. I don’t know how I made it until he went off to college.”

John gave him a grumpy look and Rose readjusted the books in her arms.

“Jack, be nice. Now why are you all really here? I never get lunch visitors so don’t try telling me that again.”

“We might have drove by your house on the way to work this morning,” Ron explained, eying his best friend, and John gave him a look in return. “Yeah, thought so, but he’s not there now. His bag is, though.”

“Well.” Jack smirked and crossed his arms. “It was.”

Rose sighed. “What did you do, Jack? If his passport and stuff is in that bag, he’ll need it back or he’ll be stuck here.”

“Oh, I made sure all of that important crap was left sitting on your porch.”

John gave his brother a look. “Do you plan on telling us what you did to the rest of his personal items?”

“Nope. At least not while Rose is around to hear it. She might get mad.”

That put a smile on John’s lips and Rose shook her head. They seemed to dislike James more than she had during the divorce. It was a bit endearing they felt so strongly, though.

“Ah. Probably right. Tell me something, Jack, and be honest.” John stepped closer to his brother and gestured her way with his thumb. “Does she seem shorter to you?”

Jack studied her maybe all of two seconds, looked at her bare feet, and snickered.

“She does, yeah. Where are your shoes at, munchkin?”

“Not you, too,” Rose groaned. “Your brother has been teasing me all morning.”

“For good reason.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s very nice,” Lucy cut in. “She had no control over how tall she would become in her adulthood, you two, so I don’t think either of you should pick on her.”

John and Jack both nodded seriously at her and then shot a grin at each other the moment Lucy looked her way. Rose just knew they’d be coming back to it at some point in the future. Goodness. The men in her life.

“So let’s see.” Ron surveyed the whole library and rested his gaze on one of the bigger tables near the front windows. “That looks like a good spot to eat. I’ll go get the food from the truck, but someone else needs to help get the drinks.”

“I’ll do it,” John volunteered. “Lead the way, Master Saxe.”

Ron snorted and John followed him outside. Jack’s attention swiveled around to her and his brows wiggled.

“Have a good weekend with my brother, Rose?”

“Stop it, Jack,” Lucy demanded. “I told you nothing happened. Rose would’ve said something.”

“Well, still… they’re both good-looking, hard-working, have some shared interests, they’re friends, they act like a couple already, and she was at his place from Friday night until this morning.” Rose gave him a questioning look and Jack grinned. “Luann, Maggie, _and_ Patty all saw him bring you home this morning and they naturally wanted me to know. They also said he came inside with you and you both left again in new clothing.”

Rose just realized John’s girlfriend hadn’t called all weekend but decided to firmly ignore that since it was none of her business. He likely told Vanessa at some point or perhaps she worked on the weekends. Hmm.

“Of course I did,” Rose belatedly said, casting back to what Jack had just said. “I had to change for work, Jack, and you know why I was at his house this weekend. Quit being a pervert. And also, John didn’t change at my house. You shouldn’t listen to gossip.”

“Luann said you were wearing John’s college t-shirt and a pair of pants that looked much too big and masculine for teeny, tiny, little you.”

John and Ron reentered the library before Jack could become any more suggestive, for which she was grateful. She felt about as uncomfortable as Lucy looked.

Not that there was anything wrong with John. No, she simply hadn't felt like hearing _his brother_ talking about that sort of thing. Stopping in the entryway, John and Ron glanced between her and Lucy and then looked at Jack.

"What did you say to them?" John asked. "They're both red as a cherry."

"Nothing at all." Jack smiled. "You hungry?"

"Lucy," Ron said, "what was Jack telling you?"

"He was being suggestive and passing on rumors from Luann, Maggie, and Patty."

John looked at her. "What rumors?"

"She was in your college shirt," Ron explained with a sigh. "You know what they're like."

John snorted. "If that's all... Jeez. Don't worry about it, Rose. Wouldn't be the first time those three thought I was sleeping with someone in town. You guys remember when they thought I was involved with Martha? And I was seeing someone at the time!"

Ron scoffed. "Yeah. She wasn't in town longer than a day and they swore she and John had fallen into bed together minutes after meeting."

"Really?" Rose looked at all of them. "Mere minutes? Blimey, I really must've made you work for it, then."

John nodded. "That you did. Man like me must've been going crazy. Told you that you were a big meanie."

“Comes with being No Fun Tyler. It’s a skill.”

John merely laughed.


	10. Getting Back to Normal

Bang, bang, bang!

Rose jolted awake as the hard triple pound sounded at her door again. God, it was only a little after two in the morning. John was racing down the stairs halfway through a third set and met her in the front hallway.

"Let me, Rose." She shrugged and John stepped in front of her as he swung the door open, very nearly receiving a fist to the forehead. He eyed her livid ex-husband and drawled, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't care," James snapped angrily. "I'm here to talk to my wife and you don't belong here. Go home, little boy."

John chuckled. "Ex-wife, you mean, and we were sleeping. It's quite rude to wake people up in the middle of the night."

“Sod off.” James looked around John and glared at her. "So what, you leave me for making a mistake and jump into bed with this guy?"

"James, you're not welcome here. Please leave."

“Oh, you’re being so nice,” John complained. “He just woke us up. Of all times, you can be mean now.”

“Shut up,” James said warningly and pushed his way into her house. “I’ve had about enough of you. Rose, what the hell did you move here for? You leave me, move overseas, and then have your friends run away with my stuff when I come see you? You’re being childish.”

Smirking, looking expectant, John directed his gaze towards the crack in the door and Rose had a feeling he might’ve contacted Jack before coming downstairs. Somehow.

“Again, James, you’re not welcome here. I don’t want to see you and I most certainly don’t want to talk to you.” Rose held her door wide open and gestured outside. “Please leave if you have any sense of self-preservation.”

“That a threat? From you? Really?”

“No, it’s not,” John said, looking amused. “It’s a warning, Mr. Stone.”

James looked John up and down and snorted, though she had no idea why. Their physiques were similar and she honestly wouldn’t have been able to say one way or another who would come out on top if they were to fight.

She knew who she’d want to, though, but that had nothing to do with her ex-husband being involved and everything to do with who John was as a person in general.

To her.

Oh, dear.

No, don't think about that.

“And what do you think you’re going to do?”

Rose’s attention turned to the street as a screech and revving engine sounded from several blocks away. John’s smirk became a pronounced, eager smile and Rose bit her lip harder. How had Jack gotten to town so quickly and how fast was he driving? It sounded like he’d taken a corner on two wheels.

“James, please leave. Now. John isn’t the only man in town that wants to get his hands on you.”

“You sleep with him, too, you slag?”

John’s fist connected with a loud crack and James immediately cried out while clutching his nose.

“Do not disrespect her again,” John said, shaking his hand. “Sorry, Rose. I know how you feel about physical violence…”

“No, that one was warranted.”

Cursing violently, James disregarded the blood dripping from his nose and advanced on John. Sighing yet smiling a little, John shoved her out of the way.

Rose stumbled backwards onto the porch and caught herself on the porch swing just as a truck screeched to a halt at the curb. Jack was running by her a moment later, leaving his truck running, and slammed the door shut behind him.

He’d locked the door. She couldn’t even get back inside to stop them.

People were starting to wake up in the houses surrounding hers, but she could understand why. The men inside weren’t being quiet by any means.

“Rose,” Luann called a while later, “what’s going on? What are Jack and John doing that’s making so much noise?”

Rose sighed. “I can only imagine they’re trying to chase down my ex-husband. He got in and just like a cockroach, he won't get out.”

“Oh, my gosh,” Maggie gasped. Rose looked the other way and saw her holding a silk house robe closed. “That’s terrible! How did he get inside?”

“Who got inside?”

That one was Mr. Porter, Miss Patty’s live-in ‘friend.’

“Her ex-husband,” Patty answered. “Don’t you ever listen?”

“What about her ex-husband?”

That was about the time John and her ex-husband went flying through her window. James landed on his back, his hands still fisted in John’s white t-shirt, and John landed hard on top of him. Their heads smacked together sharply and Rose instantly darted to John, doing her best to ignore the broken glass around them. They could deal with it later.

“John?” He didn’t respond and a sick feeling built in her belly. “John, come on. Please wake up. Somebody help me.”

Disregarding her unconscious ex-husband, Rose yanked John into her arms and Mr. Porter helped her move him to the sidewalk. When she saw he didn’t have any fatal wounds curtesy of the window’s glass, that he didn’t have more than tiny scratches at all, her relief was enough to make her weak. She collapsed, hugged him tightly, and felt her eyes sting as she focused on the steady heartbeat in her ear.

“Oh, God,” Jack said. “Please tell me he’s not…”

“No, he’s just unconscious. Thank God.”

“Good. Then I'm going to kill him for scaring me when he wakes up.”

“Not if I do it first,” Rose snapped back and saw Luann and Jeff checking on James. “What the hell were you doing, Jack? Why did that bastard just drag John out my front window?”

“He lost his balance. Honest, Rose,” Jack said earnestly. “You said no fighting, remember? We were just trying to get him out of there. Well, he got mad and John was just defending himself. He really was. But then the douche grabbed John’s shirt and lost his balance.”

“At least he’s out of her house,” Maggie’s husband, George, commented. “What do we do with him now, though?”

“I'm taking him to the airport and won't be leaving until I see him go,” Jack decided. “George, help me get him in the truck – the back of it. I wanna get out of here before he wakes up and causes more trouble.”

George grabbed James’s legs, Jack grabbed his arms, and Luann picked up the passport and documents that Rose nodded at. John still hadn’t regained consciousness when James was settled in the back of Jack’s truck.

“Shouldn’t he have woken up by now, Jack?” she worried. “Should we call an ambulance?”

“Give him a few,” Jack instructed as he climbed into the cab of his truck, “and if he still hasn’t woken up, call. He should have his insurance card and everything in his wallet so don’t forget that.”

Rose nodded and Jack gave her a small, encouraging smile before driving off. With the excitement over, the crowd started to disperse. Only Luann and Jeff stuck around.

“Would you like us to stay with him while you go grab some clothing and his wallet?”

"Let's just give him a few more..."

Rose trailed off when she caught John's face twist up in pain. She breathed out a sigh of relief as a quiet groan slipped from his mouth and his hand clutched his forehead.

"Oh, my head," he breathed. His eyes fluttered open and settled on her. "I feel like I just headbutted a brick wall."

Rose laughed shakily. "Please tell me you've never done that before."

"Not on purpose. Oh, hello, Luann, Jeff." They waved and John looked around. "Where'd they go?"

"James is in the back of Jack's truck. Jack's taking him to the airport. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Raging headache, sure, but physically unharmed. I think. I'm not bleeding or broken, am I?"

"Not that I can see."

"Good. Jeff, help me up?" Once on his feet, John noticed her window. "Oh, no. We'll fix that, Rose. I'll personally make sure it happens as soon as possible. Don't worry."

"I'm more worried about you than that damned window. What were you thinking letting him get ahold of you? You could've been hurt."

"We're just gonna go," Jeff said, tugging at Luann's arm. "Give you two some privacy. Come on, honey."

"I didn't mean to go through the window, Rose. I was just trying to grab him so we could get him out of your house."

"I know, but you still could've been hurt."

John gave her a small smile and led her back inside.

"It's a bit cool outside tonight and the weather forecast says it's not going to be much warmer in the morning. Wanna go back to my house?"

"Probably a good idea. I don't fancy catching a cold this early in the fall."

“Good. Mind if I pick up Jack along the way? Now he’s gone, I want my dog back.”

“No, that’s fine. Donna’s probably still sleeping, though. Think she'll answer the door?”

“Oh, please,” John scoffed. “That woman’s likely still awake. She’s a night owl, Rose.”

Rose just nodded and headed upstairs. While she was tossing some clothing and toiletries for the next day into a tote bag, John changed back into his jeans and yanked on his shoes. All of the rest of his belongings went back into one of the two duffels he’d brought. When she came back downstairs, John was in the process of tacking a tarp over the hole in her window.

Donna seemed surprised to see them when they finally got to her house.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We got woke up,” Rose explained. “James was causing some trouble earlier.”

“Yeah, I know. Jack was pleased as punch when John texted him. Where is he now?”

“They’re both on their way to the airport,” John replied. “Anyway, we’re going back to my house for the night and since James isn’t going to be a problem anymore, I want my boy. Where’s he at?”

Donna opened the door further and pointed towards an area that looked like it might be a kitchen. He happily headed that way and Donna frowned at her.

“If he’s gone, why are you going back to John’s place?” She suddenly smirked. “Anything you want to tell me?”

“Yeah, two things, actually. One, I'm not marrying John so you can stop planning our wedding.” Donna merely chuckled and shook her head in the negative. “Two, James and John decided to fall through my front window, which left a gaping hole into my living room, and that’s why I'm staying with him tonight.”

“Oh, my God.”

Donna looked her over and Rose shook her head. A booming woof came from the kitchen and Rose was smiling when she began to speak.

“I wasn’t involved. I was outside when it happened. Your husband locked me out of my own house.” Donna snickered and Rose pointed at her. “Stop laughing. It isn’t funny. I was just wearing a nightgown, Donna. No knickers or anything and I was barefoot.”

“Still funny,” Donna said between more snickers, “but sorry. I'm sure he didn’t purposely leave you on display to the whole neighborhood.”

“There’s your other favorite human,” John said from the kitchen doorway. “Go get her.”

“No! Jack, no.”

Claws skittered over the hardwood floor as Jack came flying towards her. Rose held up her hands to ward him off, but Jack still managed to knock her onto her bum, his tongue leaving trails of doggy slobber all over her face and hands. Rose was laughing too hard to say anything to get him to move.

“Okay,” John laughed. “That’s enough, Jack. Off!”

Jack parked his furry butt on the floor between her legs and wagged his tail excitedly, hitting her legs with every shake. John held out his hand, chuckled at Jack’s snout butting into his palm, and grabbed her hand. When she was on her feet, she smacked John’s arm.

“Go get her?” she asked. “You should be ashamed. I think he knew that would happen, Donna.”

“Hey, I'm just glad it’s you this time. That dog gets too excited sometimes.”

“Oh, he’s just enthusiastic. Aren’t you, Jack?”

Jack barked loudly and Donna rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Just get out of here, you three. You two look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.”

John saluted. “Yes, ma’am. Come on, Jack. Wanna go for a ride?”

“Riiide,” Rose said, mocking John’s usual ‘ouuut.’ Surprisingly, Jack bounced out the door, nearly vibrating with excitement, and John looked at her in pleasant surprise. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, grinning a little and still looking surprised. “We’ll see you later, Donna.”

“Mm. Night, you two.”

“Bye, Donna.”

Donna waved goodbye from the porch. Rose opened her door, scooted to the middle, and John shut the door once Jack had jumped in beside her.

She tried to take up as little space as possible since there was a big dog to the right of her and a man that needed legroom to the left, but neither of them seemed to care how much room she took up. Jack kept his attention on the side window the whole way to John's and only barked once when they were passing a few deer prancing around in a field beside the road. When John turned off the truck, Rose climbed out and watched him close the garage door with a button while Jack walked to a door close to her.

"It's that one, yeah," John assured her. "Go ahead in. I'll grab our bags."

She was in a part of his house she'd not seen before. A cozy study was to her right and what might have been a bathroom was to her left. Rather than be caught exploring his house, Rose followed Jack to the living room, where he immediately curled up on the couch.

"I think someone's sleepy," she murmured and sat beside him. "Did that mean, old daddy of yours wake you up from a nap, huh?"

Rose scratched his belly and Jack let out a quiet, doggy groan while wiggling around. She smiled and John appeared in the doorway.

"Would you like to sleep in the guest room this time, Rose, or are you gonna sleep on the couch with Jack again?"

"Might do. He is particularly warm. Jealous?"

"Oh, yeah. Every time you're here, that damned dog follows you everywhere," he said fondly. "Doesn't want anything to do with me, you'll notice. Hasn't even moved."

"Ah, well, what can I say?"

"Nothing. Everyone in my life - Jack included - loves you and that's great. Speaking of, have I told you Danny redrew his family photo?"

"No, you didn't."

John smiled. "He said he wanted to fix it. You're now between Lucy and myself."

"Lucy? Is she family?"

"No, but friends are family, too, you know."

"That is unbelievably sweet. Remind me to give him a little kiss or something the next time I see him."

"Oh, no." John looked appalled. "No, you can't do that, Rose. It'd be disastrous."

A hint of a smile came to his lips and Rose's confusion disappeared. He was teasing her. The sod.

"And why can't I kiss him, then?"

"If you were to do so, he'd likely implode." John finally smiled and she grinned. "You know he has a little crush on you, Rose. That'd just be mean."

"Probably wouldn't be able to make eye contact with anyone for hours, huh?"

"Nope," John chuckled. "Though it would be cute, I suppose."

"Immensely, but you're right. Wouldn't want him to get shy around me."

"And he would." John straightened from a casual lean against the doorway and pointed behind him. "Coming to bed, then, or do you actually wanna sleep out here?"

"No, I'm coming. A bed sounds wonderful. My couch isn't all that sleeper-friendly."

John sent her a smug grin as she fell into step beside him.

"I told you. You should have let me take the couch."

"Oh, shut it, John."

John chuckled and stopped in front of a door somewhat down the hall from his bedroom and the bathroom.

"Well, here you go. This is the closest guest room in the whole house and you remember where the bathroom's at, right?"

"Of course. Hasn't been that long since I was last here."

John grinned. "True. Right. Well, then. Um, goodnight, Rose. I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, I’ll be up for a while. I don’t think I have a concussion, but I'm gonna play it safe.”

Rose frowned. “Want me to stay with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Goodnight, Rose.”

"Goodnight, John."

He gave her a smile and headed back to his bedroom. After one last smile, John ducked through the door and Rose quietly chuckled.

What a big cutie-pie.

***

Following James Stone's enforced leave of Smytheley, life in the small town went back to normal.

At first, it was strange going back to seeing John every once in a while rather than having him there all the time, but that feeling soon faded and Rose carried on. Time passed as it always does and before she knew it, it was a day before Thanksgiving and the girls (Donna to a lesser extent than Lucy) were eager for the next day.

As it was a Friday, they all gathered at the pub like they always did, but tonight their groups separated into factions - the guys mingling with the other patrons and the ladies sitting at the bar, a notebook and Sprite for Lucy and a tame mixed drink for both her and Donna.

"Okay," Lucy began, "tomorrow, as we've told you, Rose, is Thanksgiving and it's going to be all about cooking for the most part. For us, at least."

"Yeah, you said the guys will probably avoid the kitchen like the plague."

Donna snorted. "That's exactly what they'll do. Jack's already stocked the fridge in his man cave so we'll be lucky if we see them at all until it's time to eat."

No, she didn't feel a twinge of discomfort at the thought. Just because she wouldn't see Jo- any of the guys for most of tomorrow - well, it didn't mean anything. She'd be too busy, anyway. So there.

"I've made lists," Lucy went on. "Donna, you're in charge of the turkey and the mashed potatoes, as you always are. You know the boys like yours the best."

"I don't know," Donna mused, slyly glancing her way (Rose ignored her). "I bet they'd like 'em better if someone else made them. I still haven't forgotten John and Jack were fighting over Rose's potato salad at the neighborhood barbecue."

Lucy tittered. "Actually, neither have I."

"John staked a claim, though. Jack was just being a brat trying to steal it during the meal." Donna hummed and sipped at her drink. "Until he got a taste, that is. Maybe Rose should do the potatoes, Lucy. We can switch."

"Alright..." Lucy crossed out and rewrote something under two columns and then looked back up. "You've got the green bean casserole now. Rose has the potatoes. Happy?"

Donna shrugged. "Be happier if the guys learned to cook and took it upon themselves to make Thanksgiving dinner."

"That's never going to happen," Lucy chuckled. Rose pulled her attention away from a certain group of males - maybe just from one male in particular - and straight up ignored the knowing look on Donna's face. "Okey dokey. Donna has the casserole, turkey, and oh! The cranberry relish, too. I forgot that. I'm going to stick to the rolls, the stuffing, and the corn. You have the mashed potatoes and the deviled eggs. Don't worry. I have a recipe you can use." Rose nodded. "You and I will also be in charge of making several pitchers of tea, because let me tell you, Rose, those boys will go through a lot of it. Especially Jack and John."

Rose snorted.

"What about desserts? You two kept telling me some of the stuff we bought last week was for pies or whatnot."

"Oh, already taken care of. Joanne gave me the day off so I could get the desserts made."

"I would've helped you," Rose said, frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She likes baking," Donna explained. "She's done the desserts since the first year we did Thanksgiving together."

Lucy blushed. "I do love it."

"You never said." Rose grinned at her and Lucy's blush worsened. "Little Miss - what was it? - Betty Crocker?"

Donna chortled. "Yeah. That's perfect."

"You ladies are having too much fun," Ron stated, squeezing between her and Lucy. "Wish I knew why my wife looks so flustered."

"We're picking on her," Donna said unabashedly. "Need new ones?"

"I do. The Brothers Smythe want something a little harder."

"Oh, no," Donna groaned. "Are they getting competitive again?"

Rose frowned. "Again?"

"Yep," Ron replied. "They're starting with whiskey."

"Rose, you're excused. Get over there before my husband winds up a blithering idiot and is forced to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Drink in hand, Rose moseyed over to the corner where John and Jack were standing. They looked to be arguing about something. As she approached, she started to hear exactly what was being said and it was amusing.

"Yeah, well, I never got arrested back in _my_ frat days, Jack."

"Liar," Jack retorted. "I never got a tattoo, which means I can hold my liquor."

"I drank a 325-pound man under the table."

"I drank Donna under the table."

"So did I."

"I can chug a fifth in a minute."

John scoffed. "Is that supposed to be remarkable?"

"Are you two fighting?" Rose smoothly interrupted before Jack could say anything. "Because it seems like you are and that's disappointing."

"No, of course we're not," John promised her. She gave him a look and he grinned. "More like bantering all brother like. Very brotherly bantering. That’s not fighting. Why, we would never be so undignified."

Jack winked at her and Rose giggled.

"Is the meeting over, then?" Jack wondered. "We took bets on how long it'd last this year."

"Happen every year, then?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yes. It’s like those two think it’ll be the end of the world if we happen to hear who’s cooking what.”

Rose snorted. “Well, maybe next year, you’ll offer to help us and actually be invited to the meeting.”

John glanced at his brother. “I can do a mean mac and cheese casserole.”

“Like Mum’s?” Jack asked, surprised. “That casserole?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?” Jack smiled, looking even more surprised and slightly… awed maybe. “It’s been ages. Mum always used to put those little sausages in ‘em. Remember?”

“I do. Think Donna’d go for it?”

Jack paused. “You’d be willing to cook?”

“Why not? It’s not like Donna would let me stick around too long, anyway. Not with that many people in your kitchen.”

“Hmm. That is true,” Jack said thoughtfully. Rose wasn’t exactly sure what was happening. From what she’d heard, the men avoided the kitchen, but here they were discussing cooking something for next Thanksgiving. “You know, when you put it like that, wouldn’t be so bad, right?”

John shook his head. “Nope. Few minutes in, pop back to check if Donna would even let us, and then back to the game.”

“Could always go back to see the stuff we missed when we were gone, too.” John nodded and Rose silently looked between the two. Was she really hearing this or were they messing with her? Looking nervous, Jack hesitantly said, “I could do that one salad thing Dad liked.”

“The one with the oranges and cranberries and whatnot,” John asked, frowning, “or the one with bacon and feta?”

“The cranberry one.”

“Hmm. I bet she’d let you at least try.” Jack sucked in a quiet breath and Rose frowned. What was going on with him? “Might have to practice a little before then.”

Jack gave his brother a cautious look. “And you’d have to look in Mum’s recipe box so we’d know we weren’t forgetting anything.”

“It’s been years since I’ve looked in there,” John mused fondly. Jack looked relieved. “Think I might do that when I get home tonight.”

Jack looked two seconds away from tearing up and she wanted to ask but figured it was none of her business. Instead, she’d address the other thing bothering her.

“Boys,” Rose interrupted. They both looked at her as if they’d forgotten she was standing right there. “Are you messing about?”

“What? About cooking?” John shook his head. “No, we’re not. Why? Did we look like we were?”

The brothers shared a look and Rose cocked her head.

“You’re really thinking about cooking something next year?”

“Well, probably too late to sign up now,” Jack said, grinning. “Don’t you think?”

Rose grinned. “Seriously?”

“As a heart attack,” John avowed, “and being a doctor, you should know I take that very seriously.”

“Yeah,” Rose chuckled, “I know you do. Wow. I can't believe it. Why have you never done before?”

They shrugged.

“Never thought about it,” Jack replied and John nodded. “They’ve made all sorts of hints for years, but – I don’t know – John took your suggestion seriously and it got me thinking ‘why not?’ You know?”

“Yeah, I do. You guys want something other than whiskey?” Rose gestured to the bar with her thumb. “I'm pretty sure Donna’s not gonna let you have any of that.”

“You pick,” John suggested. Jack smirked at him before nodding at her. “We’re gonna talk about Thanksgiving a bit longer. Oh, and here.” John handed her his wallet and smiled. “Get whatever you want.”

Never mind the fact she still had a full drink in her hand. She was still staring at his wallet when she returned to the group at the bar.

“Rose?” Donna asked curiously. “Wait. Is that John’s wallet?”

Lucy squeaked. “He gave you his wallet?”

“Ladies, stop it,” Ron murmured. “What do they want?”

“They told me to pick and to get whatever I want.”

When she looked up, Donna was smirking so hard that it looked like it hurt.

“Is that why you look so surprised?” Lucy asked curiously. “I mean, we all knew he trusted you enough to carry around his wallet be– Jesus, how many bills does he really need to carry? That wasn’t my point. Donna?”

“What else is wrong with you, blondie?”

“I, uh, I think I might’ve somehow convinced the guys to make something next Thanksgiving.”

The cup in Donna’s hand hit the countertop behind the bar and she looked up in surprise. Ron merely raised his brows and tried to shrink down on his barstool.

“I’ve been trying to get them off their lazy asses for years and they decide to just out of the blue? What did you say to them?”

“I told them maybe they’d get invited to the yearly meeting next year if they actually offered to cook and, well, they’re talking about it right now.” Donna was still wearing that same look of surprise, which sucked, because she wasn't moving and Rose just realized she was dying for water. “I think John’s making some macaroni cheese casserole and Jack was talking about doing his mum’s cranberry salad or something. Apparently, their dad loved it."

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You managed to convince them to at least think about the idea?”

“Yeah. I mean, they said something about John getting into his mum’s recipe box so…”

Poor Ron’s eyes were nearly level with the bar now and Rose tried not to draw attention to him while also desperately stifling her laughter.

“This has to be John’s doing,” Donna decided, looking at Lucy. “Neither of them dared entertain such an idea as helping with the cooking until the year Rose moved here.”

“Sounds like it, yeah. I wonder what he’s trying to prove. I haven’t heard him even talk about making a family recipe since before…” Lucy abruptly took a large swig of Sprite and then forced a yawn. “Ron, I'm getting sleepy and I still have to finish the desserts for tomorrow. Suppose I can do those in the morning, though. Are you ready to go home?”

“Yes,” he said quickly while throwing a look at the Smythe brothers. “Tell ‘em I said bye?”

“Sure thing,” Donna said distractedly. “See you in the morning, Lucy. See you at dinnertime, Ron.”

After a quick goodbye to her, Rose watched them go and then looked at Donna, who was finally working on their drinks. When she was done, she put them on a small, round, corkboard-lined tray and pushed them towards her.

“Thanks, Donna. Will $20 do it?”

“And then some, but you can tell John I kept that for a tip and if he doesn’t like it, he can just get over it.”

Rose nodded and carefully headed back to Jack and John, wondering what exactly was going on with Donna and Lucy. Had it been the talk of Jack and John's parents? Was it normally a taboo subject? John had mentioned his mother their first meeting and had talked about both of his parents somewhat regularly ever since.

“Donna wanted me to tell you she kept your change as tip.” Rose handed the guys a glass each and grabbed her old one in one hand while putting the tray on a table behind her. “She also said if you didn’t like it, you could just get over it. Sorry. Just passing the message along.”

“That’s fine.” John took another sip of his drink and smiled. “Ooh, I like it. Good choice.”

“That was all Donna. Oh, um, here’s your wallet.”

John went to reach for it, but his phone went off and he held up a finger as he slipped towards the door, raising the phone to his ear as he went. Rose simply continued holding out his wallet for a second or two.

“Really? He couldn’t have grabbed this before he swanned off? What’s he gonna do if he leaves and forgets to come back in for this?”

“That wasn’t a work call,” Jack commented, glancing through the window. “He’d have slipped into his doctor-y mode by now. I've seen it many times. He’s still just pacing in circles by the door.”

“Well, still. He could’ve grabbed this. What if I lose it or someone accidentally steals it or – or there’s a stranger and he mugs me when I go to the toilet?”

“Wow. You worry way too much, sugar. Drink your drink and put that in your pocket.”

Rose patted her denims one hand at a time and checked the backs carefully. No pockets whatsoever. Stupid fashionable denims.

“I don’t have any.”

Jack chuckled. “Then put it your bra. Bet he won't mind.”

After staring at the wallet uncertainly, Rose merely tucked it into the waistband of her denims and pulled her shirt down over it.

“You know, you Smythes have a real problem with betting. Every time I turn around, you’re either saying you bet something or are literally making a bet with someone… or, well, trying to.”

“If you don’t do it all that often and never bet more than a dollar, you’ll be fine. It’s how we entertain ourselves. I'm pretty sure John and I have been passing the same dollar bill back and forth since we were sixteen. I’ll have to check when I get home later.”

Rose snickered. “Too strange sometimes, Jack.”

“Good news,” John announced as he swept back through the door. “Randy called back, Jack. They’re open. We’re good to go.”

“Great. I’ve had less than you. I’ll drive.”

“We’ve had exactly the same amount to drink, you idiot. If I'm not good to drive in your eyes, there’s no way you’re good in mine.”

As one, they turned their attention to her and gave her identical, begging, rather beatific smiles.

“I don’t technically have my license yet.”

Jack shrugged. “Then don’t get pulled over.”

“You’ll be fine, Rose. We’re not going that far. It’ll be a quick trip there and back. I promise. Plus, if you kind of squint a little, you’re just getting in some extra practice before your driving test.”

John smiled blindingly and she frowned at her untouched drink.

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll drive. Where are we going?”

“The only nearby shopping center open this late the night before Thanksgiving. Ever heard of Averly?”

“Near Paloma?”

“’bout ten minutes off, but yeah,” John replied as he led her to the bar. “Ten minutes closer to us, I mean. I’ll tell you where to go.”

“Good, ‘cause I’d get lost otherwise.”

After helping her into her coat, John grabbed his and Jack’s coats from the back of the pub while Rose put John’s wallet in her purse and Jack explained they were running to Averly but would be back soon. He didn’t even give Donna a chance to ask what they were getting before he was tugging her and John out of the pub.

“Do you happen to have your keys?” Jack asked curiously. “Because I think my wife just pickpocketed me.”

John shoved a hand into one pocket of his denims and withdrew his hand, keys clutched in his grasp.

“Found ‘em. Here you go, Rose. Be careful with her.”

_Men_. Didn’t matter where they lived or how they were raised. They were always the same when it came to their vehicles.

As luck would have it, John got squished into the middle of his own truck. Three minutes into the ride, he and Jack started an unbelievably juvenile, all-out kicking war that ended when Rose hit the brakes and both Smythes had to grab the edge of the dash to keep from smacking into it.

“Stop it, you two! You’re supposed to be adults and you’re making me nervous. This is my first time driving at night in this country and there are _deer_.”

“Sorry, Rose,” John said repentantly. “We’ll behave. I just don’t see why I had to sit in the middle.”

“Because if I sat by Rose, Donna would throw a fit about me smelling like someone else’s perfume. You’d be the same way if we went somewhere without you and your wife came home smelling like me.”

John opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded after a moment.

“You’re right. Still. This is uncomfortable.”

“You could just put your leg by mine,” Rose suggested. “I don’t need all that much legroom. Unlike you two, I'm not trying to accommodate anything.”

Jack chortled and John, hand over his mouth, tried not to join him. He didn’t really succeed, though, but it was cute. She could say that, right? It wasn’t bad to admire one’s friend, was it?

“This? That?” Jack pointed at her. “I'm constantly reminded why she’s so great. John, I don’t care how you feel about it. You two are getting married just so I can say I'm related to her.”

“Damn.” John looked at her. “I didn’t even have to ask. How about that?”

Rose snorted. “Don’t think I don’t know you’d go around claiming me as your sister and John as your bother-in-law just to annoy him, Jack.”

“It’s scary how well she knows me. Nope. That’s another reason. We’re thinking late spring at the gardens in Rosemont.”

“Is he still joking,” John directed her way, “or is he serious now?”

“Um.” Rose peeked at Jack and frowned. “I literally can't tell. Shouldn't you know better than me?”

“Huh, well, you’d think, but neither can I. Oh, turn here. It’s the back road to Averly.”

Back roads. She _loved_ back roads. All that projectile gravel. Fun, fun.

When they finally got to Averly, John led the way inside and grabbed a cart. Jack grabbed his own, which was a bit worrying, and headed in a seemingly random direction.

"Oh. Do you still have my wallet?" John asked suddenly. "I didn't even think to check 'til now."

"Yeah, of course I do. You never took it back and didn't tell me to give it to someone else. It’s in my purse. Should still be right on top if you wanna grab it."

John grinned. "Thank you. It can stay there for now. Need anything while we're here?"

"I'll think of something, I'm sure. Why are we here?"

"We decided we're making a contribution to Thanksgiving dinner this year, but we needed a one stop shop in order to make that happen."

"No, really?"

"Yes, really. Jack's looking for the things he needs for Mum's cranberry, orange, and walnut salad. I don't know if you were listening, but Dad used to love it... but that's because it's delicious. You'll love it. Trust me."

"I hope I do. Thought you had to look in the recipe box, though."

"Nah. Together, we remembered everything that's supposed to go into it so yay, no running home real quick. That would have been… an ordeal. I'm sure you're happy about that. Ooh, bananas. I could do with some bananas at home."

Rose watched three bunches of bananas take up residence in the little seat children usually sit in. She merely giggled when John buckled the bananas in.

"So are you doing that macaroni casserole, then?"

"Yup! We used to devour the stuff when we were kids. Oh, oranges! Do you like oranges? We could get some oranges." John suddenly frowned. "Actually, I have oranges. Do _you_ want any oranges, Rose?"

"Who's asking, my friend or my doctor?"

John snorted. "Who says I can't be both at the same time?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't need any oranges. I stocked up on fruit when Donna, Lucy, and I went to Amesville to buy all the Thanksgiving food."

"I'm proud of you, Rose. Blimey. Ooh, haven't said that in a while."

"Are you planning to put fruit in your casserole or can we move on?"

"But... baby bananas. Look, they say mini bananas and everything."

Rose looked at the plastic-wrapped bunch of mini bananas and smiled. John shook a bunch at her and she chuckled.

"Bet your niece and nephew would love those."

"They would," he said excitedly and started carefully placing bunch after bunch next to the full-sized bananas up front. "Do you want any?"

"Grab me a - sure, four bunches work for me. I'm sure I'll eat them all before they go bad."

He didn't seem to hear her (playful) sarcasm.

"Okay." John put his hands on his hips, looked around, and grimaced. "We're in the wrong section. I got distracted by all the fruit."

Rose giggled. "No, you think?"

"Sassy."

As she fell into step beside him, he directed the cart away from the produce section.

"I'm curious about something, John."

"What's that, then?"

"Is this the first time you've pulled out family recipes?" Rose asked gently. "I mean since..."

John nodded. "Yeah." His slight frown became a bright grin in two seconds flat. "I'm looking forward to this, though. Jack was right. Mum would've loved y- having you help us - well, me - cook our favorite casserole."

She hadn't missed that near slip of his. Rose gave him a soft smile.

"Well, I'm sure I would've loved her, too, John."

He didn't reply, but the smile she caught before he turned away from her warmed her heart.


	11. Start of the Holiday Season

Rose woke up in a fantastic mood at six o'clock the next morning. Groaning at the unexpected light flashing on from the kitchen, John rolled off her couch and hit the floor with a loud thud. He was abruptly wide awake and kneeling, his head visible over the back of the couch. Oh, his hair was adorably tousled and she couldn’t stop a grin at the sight.

"It's Thanksgiving."

Or at least she thought that was what he was trying to say.

"I have a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet if you’d like it, John."

He nodded, traipsed up the stairs, and returned in time to snag a cup of the coffee that had just finished brewing in her lovely, new, programmable coffee maker.

"Excellent choice, by the way," John murmured into his mug. "Don't remember if I told you last night, but it's much better than that cheap thing you had before."

"Isn't it? It brews so much faster. I think it's my new best friend."

John chuckled and poked around the bags sitting on her island countertop.

"I hope I at least got the cold stuff into the fridge before I passed out. Oh, baby banana."

"You didn't, but I did." Rose accepted the mini banana he handed to her and watched him unwrap his own as she said, "I still can't believe you two decided to make something this year. Donna's going to be so surprised."

"I just hope Jack hasn't told her yet. I want to be there when she finds out."

His banana was gone before she could say, "Me, too."

"What time are you supposed to be over there?"

"No earlier than seven and no later than eight. If I come earlier, I better have donuts and a liquid ton of coffee. Somehow. If I come later, I alone will be responsible for creating the Thanksgiving Apocalypse."

John snorted. "Nearly exact words, weren't they?"

"Pretty much. Do you wanna change and feed Jack or anything before we go?"

"That was literally right on the tip of my tongue," he replied, grinning. "I don't have donuts, but I do have some of the unhealthy cereal with all the yummy marshmallows. You're welcome to it."

"Ta."

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower while we're there?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you," John groaned. "I wasn't aware we visited a brewery last night, but judging by the smell of my shirt..."

"Yeah. You and Jack insisted on a beer chugging contest when we got back to town. Donna took Jack home, but you have a bunch of keys on your keyring, I had no idea which was to your house, and I wasn't standing around outside in late November trying to figure it out."

"That explains it. I could've sworn we left your house after dropping all of my bags off here. I must have had an inordinate amount to drink when we got back last night, because I can't remember much of anything. I – Wait. Who won?"

"It was a tie."

"Guess that's better than losing," John grumbled. "Still could've done better. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch."

"It's no big deal. Would've tried to get you upstairs, but I didn't trust myself to keep ahold of you."

"Probably wise. Well, I still would've had to come back this morning to get everything so this just makes both of our lives easier, doesn't it?"

"Mm. More coffee?"

"Please." John suddenly seemed to notice her new shirt and both his brows shot up. "Nice Union flag. Are you actually wearing shorts under there, though?"

"Yes, of course. See?"

There was a good possibility he just checked her out. She very nearly strutted all the way to the fridge.

"Men's section?" John asked curiously. "Think I would've noticed you sneaking off to women's clothing and it is a bit... big."

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yep. What are you doing?"

"Well, we're running to your house before we head to Donna's, right? I'm simply getting your cold stuff put together so we can take it with us. Didn't think you'd want to forget anything."

"That's thoughtful of you, Rose. Thanks. Uh, remind me. How much cheddar did I buy?"

A sixth bag went into the grocery sack she was holding and John chuckled.

"That was the last one. Afraid you'd run out?"

"Mum always liked hers with extra cheese. We both did."

"Ah. Good idea getting extras, then."

He grinned at her.

***

"And I'm thankful for Mom and Daddy Jack and Uncle John and Rose and Lucy and Ron and-"

"You're thankful for everyone," Donna said and Mayme nodded. "Good. I raised you both well. Alright, everyone. Dig in."

"Pass the potatoes."

"You better not have called dibs on anything, Jack or John, or so help me-"

"Cranberry salad."

"Rolls?"

"I still haven't gotten any potatoes!"

"Patience, John. Jeez."

"Could someone get me some turkey?"

“Where’s the cranberry relish?”

"Never mind that. Try the cranberry salad."

"Rose doesn't have anything yet."

"John, let go of the potatoes."

"Why? You already have some."

"Rose doesn't."

"Fine. Rose, hold up your plate."

“Rose, tell him to give you the bowl.”

“Why would I do that? He called dibs when you lot abandoned me in the kitchen.”

“You bas- jerk! You said you wouldn’t call dibs on anything if I didn’t.”

"Jack, watch your mouth around my niece and nephew."

"Daniel Gregory, you better put more than cranberry salad and mac and cheese on your plate."

" _Fine_."

"Rose still doesn't have anything on her plate, guys. Quit hogging the food."

“She has potatoes.”

“Oh, _come on_.”

John, on her left, and Ron, on her right, both immediately started piling mountains of food on her plate. When her plate was close to overflowing, she literally had to put her hands over it to keep them from adding more. Nothing else had worked to stop them.

"I'm never going to be able to eat all of that."

"Someone'll finish it if you don't," Donna remarked. "My money's on John."

"He and Jack are bottomless pits," Lucy commented, "but Jack will probably steal Donna's plate when she's done so..."

John grinned at her and shoved half a roll in his mouth. Across the table, Mayme and Danny laughed at him and Rose smiled at them before frowning at John.

"You're going to choke if you keep doing that and I'm positive you don't want the children to see."

"You're no fun, Rose."

"That's already been established."

John rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took a much more reasonable bite of mashed potatoes. She wasn't going to discuss the sound he made and she hoped no one else would comment. Donna, damn her, was smirking at her when she glanced away from him.

"I still can't believe you two helped today," Donna said a few minutes later. "Would've been nice if Ron had thought to do the same."

"Someone had to keep an eye on the kids."

"Just think. This time next year," Rose mused, "you'll have your own to watch, too."

"Oh," Lucy breathed, smiling. "We will, won't we?"

Ron grinned like the smug bastard he was, but Rose couldn't really blame him for that. She'd be doing the same in his shoes.

Not that she was ready to have children yet.

Not that she would say no, though, if the opportunity presented itself.

Not that she had been thinking about it.

No, she wouldn't think about anything like that. Not right now.

Right.

"When can we expect you to have your own, Rose? We know how much you want some.”

Damn you, Donna.

***

The days following Thanksgiving dragged on. Most people were still out of town visiting family so Rose honestly didn't have much to do at work. She filled her time by reading and making plans for Keisha and Shareen's upcoming visit.

On Thursday, she was in the middle of writing out an unofficial itinerary when her cell phone rang. Expecting it to be John bored out of his mind or Lucy asking about her Christmas plans (again), she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Did my husband come see you?" a nasty voice asked. Rose pulled her phone away and checked it was, in fact, James's wife on the line. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Monica, he did."

Her voice kicked into a screechy yell. "Why did he come see you? Are you-"

"Listen, I still don't truly know why he was here and I simply don't care. He woke me and my friend, John, up at two in the morning, he wouldn't leave my house, he threw himself through my front window and _pulled John with him_ ," Rose said, irritated by the woman's presumption. "If I never see him again, Monica, it will be too soon. Stop calling me and especially stop insinuating I'm sleeping with that bastard. I want nothing to do with him."

Oh, that felt good.

"This friend of yours, John. He can vouch for your story?"

"Yes, he can, but there's no way in hell I'm giving you his number. You have a bad habit of stealing the men in my life. However, his brother, Jack, can also vouch for my story and I'm sure he'd just love to tell you exactly what he thinks about both you and James."

"His brother was there, too?"

Her tone implied exactly what James had once asked - that she was supposedly sleeping with both of them. Rose snorted.

"John got ahold of him and Jack left his wife at home long enough to come lend a helping hand and take your husband back to the airport. Anything else or may I go back to work?"

"What happened to my husband's suitcase, you vindictive-"

"Oh, please," Rose scoffed, amused. "I didn't touch it at all. You may blame John's brother. From what I heard this last weekend, I'm assuming he lit it on fire."

Monica hung up on her without saying a word and Rose sighed before dialing Lucy's cell phone. Her greeting must have sounded a little off because Lucy let out a sound of concern.

"Rose, what is it? What’s wrong?"

"Monica finally got around to calling me. She was under the impression James came out to see me because we're shagging or something. I don't know. Just wanted to hear a sane voice for a few."

"Oh, dear. Rose, I'm at the clinic. I'm getting a check-up. Can I call you back in maybe twenty minutes, sweetie?"

"Yeah, sure. Tell that baby to be cute."

"John, Rose says to be cute."

"Lucy!" Rose cried. "I meant your baby."

"Oh, oops. I thought you meant John. She meant my baby. Sorry, Jo- Aww. Rose, he's pouting."

Rose heard a vague, "I am not," over the line and smiled.

"You can tell him I said to be cute, too."

"Rose says you be cute, too."

She clearly heard that adorable, little chuckle of his and pressed a hand to her (suspiciously) heated cheek.

"Okay, well, I'll let you go, Lucy. You don't have to call me back. I'm alright now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let me know how the check-up goes, okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye, Rose."

"Bye, hon."

An hour later, Rose was getting ready to eat the sandwich and banana she'd brought in to work when the library door swung open with a dramatic whoosh and bang. Rose jumped, knocking her banana onto the keyboard, and looked up while blindly pulling the fruit from the number keys.

John flung his arms out wide and exclaimed, "Never fear, Madame Librarian for I, your beloved Sir Doctor, have come to be the voice of sanity you so desire. My Lady."

He finished with an exaggerated bow that nearly tipped the two takeaway containers and the drink carrier from the diner right out of his hands.

"John," Rose giggled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." John grinned and strode over. "Lucy thought you'd like that. She told me what happened and asked me to come over for a while since she had to get back to the daycare."

"I'm fine now. I was just annoyed and a little wound up after I got off the phone with her."

"Understandable. You've not told me much about that woman, but I already don't like her. Loathe her, in fact. The trollop."

"Ooh, that's one I haven't heard in a while."

"I love words," he said, scooting over to her in her rolly chair. "They can be so much fun. So can these chairs."

"So can eating when you're starving."

"Ah, yes. This and this are for you... I thought we could try something different today. For your pleasure - a Beef Manhattan." John popped open her container and grinned while wafting the smell towards her nose. "Huh? Huh? What do you think?"

"That smells..." Her stomach growled loudly, which prompted a blush from her and a chuckle from John. "Well, you can probably tell what I think about it."

"Yeah, I can. Eat." While using a plastic fork to cut up his gravy-soaked bread, he glanced up before focusing on his food once more. "Was it bad?"

"Annoying, more like. She thinks James flew out here 'cause we're shagging so I set her straight. When she asked if you could vouch for my story, I told her there's no way in hell I'm giving her your number."

"Good. I'm glad you didn't. I don't want anything to do with her."

Rose smiled, feeling quite happy about his response. "I did say Jack could vouch for me, though."

"Oh." John chuckled again, a bit darkly this time. "He'd love to give her a piece of his mind, but if Donna figured out what he was doing, she'd be furious."

"She'd be jealous he was talking to her? I thought all of that was more of a joke or something."

"Oh, no. No, not at all. We do joke about Jack being a serial flirt back in the day, but those two are head over heels for each other. She knows he wouldn't cheat or anything. No, she'd be furious she didn't get asked to talk to her. She has a list of things she still wants to tell your ex and an even longer list of things to say to that woman."

Rose giggled and wondered if that list was written down anywhere, because she wanted to see it. Knowing Donna, all of it would be unspeakably impolite... well, at the very least.

"That's funny."

"I thought so, yeah. Anyway, point is you probably shouldn't ask Jack."

"John, I honestly don't care enough to."

He beamed at her and they ate their lunch in silence. Rose groaned when she was done and pushed her empty container away.

"Good, wasn't it?"

"Delicious." John nodded and Rose caught sight of a bit of gravy by his lip. "John, you have-"

She pointed at her lip and he licked at the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't get it," he said, looking adorably flummoxed. How was that even possible? "Other side, then, or is farther to this side?"

He pointed with the tip of his tongue and she laughed.

"No, it's on the other side."

His tongue swiped over the gravy but missed just a tiny bit. He looked at her, gave her a grumpy grimace, and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Ah." His thumb swiped up the rest of the gravy and he licked it off the digit. "There. Better?"

Blimey, his tongue. Was that an inappropriate thought to have about your very manly male friend? Did she care?

"Yes, much. Would've been funny, though, seeing how long you would've walked around like that before someone had told you."

"I would make sure everybody knew it was your fault."

"What? Like they'd really believe I did that."

“Oh, I don’t know.” John leaned back in the rolly chair and clasped his hands over his belly. "I could come up with a convincing enough lie if I put my mind to it."

"I'm sure you could, sweetie."

"Ooh, you just called me sweetie." He smiled and spun the chair in a lazy circle. "I like that. Better not say it in front of Donna, though. Lord knows she'd jump on that in a heartbeat."

"No kidding."

"I don't feel like going back to the clinic." There he went spinning again. "Think I might become a co-librarian for the rest of the day."

"Do you have any other appointments today?"

"Not until four." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Fine. No co-librarian. How about a faithful lackey?"

"How about my work-shirking friend that will probably end up reading a book in that chair until his next appointment?"

John snickered. "Maybe I planned to talk until then."

"Nah. You've been eying the science fiction section practically from the moment you came in."

“Okay, you caught me. I do want a book, but I shan’t be reading it until I get home tonight.”

“Oh, big plans, then?” she teased. “Beer, book, bed. Right?”

“You forgot _pizza_ ,” he sang goofily. “Of course, that plan includes Jack, too. He’d be so disappointed if he knew you’d forgotten him.”

“No, I couldn’t forget Jack, but he’s in a category of his own and really, he’s just naturally included since he’s so wonderful.”

“I'm aware. What are these categories you mentioned?”

“Work-shirking human – that’s you. Inanimate object of delight – the beer, book, bed, and pizza. Finally, naturally, the loveable beast – Jack.”

John chuckled and stopped spinning the chair so he could see her.

“I think, like Jack, you’re my favorite human.” Upon letting out an amused huff of breath, he began to spin again. “Thanks again for your help on Thanksgiving, Rose. Should’ve told you that sooner. I’d forgotten the casserole was a two-person job when making the full recipe.”

“It was no problem, John… though you should be worried about me stealing that recipe. I’ve got company showing up soon and I'm sure they’ll believe I made that up all on my own.” Before John could respond, Rose gasped. She was a monster. “That was a terrible joke, John. I'm so sorry. I wasn’t thinking about it being your mum’s-”

“I'm not upset, Rose,” he interrupted, small smile on his lips. “I thought it was funny, you sassy thing, you. Besides, I know you’d never do that. Not to – to her.”

“I'm glad. Still sorry but glad. I wasn’t really planning on making it. Couldn’t.”

He shrugged. “I have the recipe. You could borrow it, I suppose, but I’d demand to be invited.”

She simply stared at him a long moment, watching him idly spinning in the rolly chair. Did he really not mind sharing a family recipe with her? Her throat felt tight and she batted away an emotion she didn’t care to examine too closely.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be tasteless if a Smythe was sitting at the table when I served it… right?”

He flashed her a breathtaking smile and she automatically smiled back, enjoying the little shiver that raced up her spine.

“Absolutely not tasteless in any way,” he assured her. “That’s practically a rule in the etiquette of family recipe sharing. A family member has to be present if a recipe is being made. I'm sure there’s a rulebook around here.”

He tapped his lips and looked around; Rose grinned and he immediately joined her, his gaze back on her.

“You’re a nutter, but I think I like that about you.”

“You know, I'm almost positive nutter isn’t a compliment, but strangely, I'm alright with it coming from you.”

She blushed. “Stop it, you big flirt.”

“Oh, am I flirting?” He chuckled and grabbed her hand on his next turn. Laughing, she spun him around in a full turn. “Wasn’t aware of it. Maybe I'm just keeping my skills sharp in case our platonic life partnership ever becomes serious.”

Oh, his girlfriend would _love_ to hear that. Rose snorted. “Have you been hanging out with Donna again, John?”

“No,” he laughed. “If I had said anything remotely close to that to her – well, that’d be all she’d need to book a church. Wouldn’t matter what we said afterwards so, you know, watch what you say to her. Words can never be taken back.”

“That is the absolute truth.”

***

Rose was hurriedly finishing an email to Ron when someone knocked at her door. Disregarding the photography detritus around her, she looked up from her spot on the floor and called out a vague command to come in, that the door was unlocked. After attaching the photographs Ron had wanted for an article about the Miller house going up for sale (they were moving closer to Evan's family in Warshaw or something), Rose pressed send and then pushed her laptop off her legs.

There was a crowd grinning at her and she desperately hoped she didn't look as big a slob as she felt. She immediately focused on John, but then let her gaze run over Jack, Lucy, and Ron.

"What's going on?"

"You're being kidnapped.” John stepped forward and kept his gaze riveted to the camera she was hurriedly putting in its case. “What are you doing? Have you been taking more photographs? Can I see?"

Kidnapped?

"I've been working, yeah. Speaking of, Ron, I just emailed you the best shots I could get of the Miller's home."

"Excellent," Ron said cheerfully. "As John was attempting to tell you, you're being kidnapped. It's tradition. Someone – it was Donna this year – stays at home with the children while we all go do our Christmas shopping."

Rose chuckled. "I've already done my shopping," she admitted bashfully. "I just hope you all will like what you're getting."

"You even got something for me?" John asked and plopped down on the floor next to her. "What am I getting? Come on. Give me a clue."

"No clues," Rose laughed. "I'll still come, though. I might find something else. Just give me a minute to get ready."

"Yeah," Jack scoffed, "and maybe I'll have John off the floor by the time you're done."

Rose rolled her eyes and hurried upstairs. When she returned, Jack was complaining about his brother weighing "a million pounds" and John was protesting, saying he'd gotten up on his own because he wasn't that old yet, thank you very much.

"Am I interrupting something memorable?"

Lucy giggled. "Jack's being terrible. Don't listen to him, John."

"I never have," John grumbled. "Ready to go, Rose?"

"Yup. Who am I riding with?"

"I'm driving myself," John voiced quickly, "because though I trust Ron with most everything, best friend and all, I don't trust him with my life. Well, not when he's behind the wheel of a vehicle."

Upon a look from Ron, Jack slapped John in the back of the head, but that didn't dim John's impish grin in the slightest.

"I'm riding with the happy couple," Jack remarked. "We're planning John's birthday party and I'd invite you to join, but we would never hear the end of it if John had to drive all the way there by himself. Sorry, but we're sacrificing one for the good of the many."

Rose smiled at John. "It's okay. I know Jack's simply not brave enough to weather you for the whole drive, John, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Hey!"

John chuckled. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably not be as amused as much, but that's probably about it."

Jack rolled his eyes and grinning, headed outside. "We'll see y'all there."

After locking her front door, they were off. When they’d been on the road for a while, Rose glanced over at her theretofore silent driver. She’d been wondering about something for a while now and she finally had the opportunity to ask.

“So are we finally going to meet this Vanessa of yours?”

“What? Oh. No, you’re not.” She was about to say something about it not being her business and maybe give him an apology, too, but he glanced over with a smile. “She didn’t even earn my seal of approval so I know she wouldn’t have gotten yours. Um, I mean any of yours. Plural seals of - No, you get it.”

“What happened?” Rose asked, surprised. “Last I heard, you’d gone out a couple of months and I thought you liked her.”

Granted, she hadn’t heard about the woman in some time. Still. He’d never said anything about them breaking up. None of their friends had, in fact, and she thought someone might have mentioned it, even just in passing. Clearly, she was wrong about that.

“Ah, well, she was more interested in the wealth and prestige of the doctor than the adorable quirkiness of the man.”

“Oh, John, I'm so sorry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wasn’t really broken up about it. Like you said, we’d only gone out for… a little bit and she ran out of things to talk about our second date. She barely made me laugh, too, which you know is important to me. I like being able to laugh.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “It is important. So Vanessa’s out of the picture, then.”

“Well and truly out. Has been for, oh, a while now.” He glanced at her before looking at the speedometer. “I'm, uh, I'm not seeing anyone right now, actually.”

“That explains why Donna’s been so focused on me with that wedding of hers.”

“Mine, you mean,” he chuckled. “Yes, it certainly does. What about you, then? Has anyone caught your eye?”

Besides the man she was currently looking at? Not that she was considering him for anything, but… Well, he had caught her eye. He was handsome, after all. He’d catch anyone’s eye. She decided to answer teasingly, though it would be the truth.

“Well, I did get a proposal not too long ago from this one guy and he proposed with a beer,” she teasingly cried. “I mean, who is brilliant enough to do that? It was absolutely perfect. You'd love him, John. "

John laughed loudly, passed Ron’s car, and honked as they pulled back into the lane. Jack’s hand was out the window and…

“That ass is flipping me off,” John yelled, looking shocked. “Oh, see if he gets anything good for Christmas. Santa would be ashamed.”

“Please tell me you write From: Santa on all of your gift tags.”

She couldn't be the only childless adult that does that.

“I do. For every single child or adult. Even did it to my parents, which they always thought was funny.” He looked at her and arched a brow. “Have a problem with that?”

Rose grinned widely. “I do the exact same thing. Mum always thought I was weird for doing it, but I thought it was cute.”

“See? I knew there was a good reason you came into my life,” he nearly yelled and then slapped his fist on the steering wheel, the resultant honk making Ron honk back. “You don’t think my peculiarities – such as the gift tags or eating jam from the jar – are weird at all. I love that someone finally gets that.”

Smiling, Rose turned further towards him and rested her cheek against the headrest.

“Who knew your favorite photographer would also understand you so well, huh?”

“And that’s another!” This, yes, he did yell. “You’re Anderson Scott. Plus, my dog loves you – more than me, I think. You didn’t think my tattoo was stupid - even got your own drunken tattoo - and you make the best potato salad ever. Best friends for life, Rose. That’s you and me. Don’t tell Ron yet. I want to break it to him gently.”

Rose laughed. “You’re such a loon. You can have more than one best friend. They’re just the best in different ways.”

“I – Wha- And that is another thing.” He emphasized each word as he said it. “I’ve been telling Ron the same thing for years, but he thinks I'm just trying to ‘cheat on him’ with another friend.”

“Oh, my gosh. That’s hilarious.”

“Until you see him pouting,” John replied, grinning a little. “I might be exaggerating his jealousy a wee bit, but…”

He shrugged and Rose chuckled at him.

“Sometimes I wonder if you say half the things you do simply for the reaction.”

“I think I might. Huh. Now I think about it… Well, Mum once told me the same thing. At the time, I just laughed at her. I thought she was pulling my leg.” He seemed to close in on himself for a second and Rose impulsively reached over to squeeze his shoulder. Upon glancing over and seeing her small smile, he smiled in return. “Thank you, Rose.”

“Welcome, John. If you ever need to talk…”

He nodded. “Thank you. Again.” They both fell silent for a few minutes, but John broke that silence with a rather abrupt, “Mum collected recipes like some people collect baseball cards or stamps.” He quickly glanced at her and saw her curious smile. “No, it's true. She loved to cook and was always looking for the next hit in the Smythe household.”

“She sounds wonderful.” John smiled at her and kept glancing over. Feeling he was looking for input about her own family, she said, “My granddad, Alan, loved Charles Dickens so much, he’d pick up every Dickens story he came across.” John grinned widely and Rose smiled a little, glad she'd read him right. “When he died, we found at least twenty copies of Oliver Twist in his office.”

“A man after my own heart,” John said happily. “When we were younger, Dad would always read to us to keep us out of Mum’s hair when she was cooking and I always asked for Charles Dickens. Dad only went along with it, because he fell in love with his stories when he was in uni.”

“Who knew we had so much in common?”

“Right? You know, Mum loved making homemade jams and stuff.” Rose remained silent and John continued on, “She made the best raspberry preserves I’ve ever tasted in my whole life. I have the recipe at home. I might have to try it sometime.”

“Oh, dear. May I be present for that disaster in the making?”

“I can cook,” John exclaimed. “No faith in me, I see. I'm heartbroken.”

“Oh, shush.”

“I really do need to show you Mum’s recipe boxes, though. I think you’d have fun. You seemed to enjoy cooking on Thanksgiving. You’re the only one who didn’t beg for a break from the kitchen.”

“Didn’t use to like it, but there’s a certain… charm to it these days. It’s like I grew to love it when I wasn’t looking.”

Besides being more fun than she remembered cooking ever being, she enjoyed him calling dibs on everything she’d made for their group of friends since that potato salad, but that had nothing to do with it. Just a pleasant bonus, she supposed.

“Mum used to say something similar. ‘It snuck up on me and never let me go.’” Rose smiled at him and his brows gently furrowed. After another moment, he said quietly, “I miss them, Rose.”

“I know you do, John,” she said just as quietly. “I'm sorry.”

John didn’t speak for a few minutes and Rose didn’t know what to say to get him to stop frowning like that, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure she should. It had become clearer in recent history that John had been ignoring anything to do with his parents. Had he even mourned or had he tried to stay stoic and simply ignored it?

She just wanted to hug him. Rose settled for scooting across the seat, buckling back up, and resting her head against his shoulder a moment. When she tried to move back lest he start getting annoyed, he briefly and gently placed a hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.”

She didn’t have to ask and he didn’t bother to explain. She already knew. Rose kept her head on his shoulder when he pulled his hand away and would have had to be blind to miss his smile.

“There’s something I’ve been wondering about,” Rose said out of the blue. John hummed and checked the clock on the radio. “What is with the Smythes and J-names? There’s you and Jack, grandpa… Jonah, right?”

“Right.”

“And the town founder, Jacobi. Is that a thing? Are all Smythe males given a J-name?”

“It’s not a family rule or anything, but all of us have had names that begin with J. Even my great-aunt Janice, but, um, she was ruder than me when I'm accidentally making bad third impressions and that was on one of her good days so we don't usually talk about her.”

Rose chuckled. “She sounds like a dream.”

“She was a monster. Jack would run and hide from her when he was little.”

“What was your…”

No, she couldn’t ask his father’s name. That’d be terrible. John seemingly read her mind and patted her leg.

“It’s okay to ask. Dad’s name was Jack.”

“Oh, it was…" Rose frowned. "Jack? Really?”

John chuckled, sounding like he was much happier than before.

“Yeah, Jack. See, the Jack you know… well, Jack’s not on his birth certificate. No, he was born Jackson Shadle Smythe.”

“Jackson Shadle?”

“Yeah, Jack hates his name. Mum lost a bet with Dad – we could never get her to tell us what it was, but she'd blush for hours anytime we asked – and since she lost, she had to let Dad name Jack ‘Jackson’ just to, well, annoy Mum probably. You know, Jackson, _Jack's son_. Mum got to pick Jack’s middle name, though, so she chose her maiden name.”

“Oh, poor Jack. Does your middle name have a good story, too?”

“No.”

“Lucky you. What is it?”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

Rose frowned. “John, please. Tell me. I'm curious.”

He glanced at her. “No, I’d rather not.”

“I’ll tell you mine.”

“Rose, I really don’t want to tell you.”

“Come on, John.” Rose turned on her little pouty, fluttery lash begging face and John sighed. “Pretty please with sugar on top?”

“It’s, uh, James. Johnathon James Smythe. That’s me. Um. Sorry.”

“Relax, silly. Just because you share a name doesn’t mean you’re anything like him. Really, you’re the kind of guy I should’ve been looking for back then.”

A truly magnificent smile blossomed on his lips and Rose stared at him in awe a moment. How could he be that handsome simply smiling at her?

"You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely." Wait a moment. What had he asked? For the life of her, she couldn’t remember. "Uh, Johnathon James. Bit of a mouthful, but... it suits you."

"It's a name."

He was trying to sound nonchalant, but she still saw that pleased look on his face. She bit her lip to keep a smile at bay.

"Nice one, though, and I can use it the next time you toss some tea on me."

"I haven't done that but the once! Come on, Rose."

Rose chuckled. "I'm just saying, John. Next time..."

“Yeah, yeah. So now you know mine, but I don’t know yours.” His brow arched and he looked between her and the road a few times. “Tell me. You already said you would.”

“It’s Marion.”

“Rose Marion,” John said, seeming to taste the words. “I really like that. It fits. It’s a bit old-fashioned, but it’s… nice.”

Obnoxious honking sounded behind them and John and Rose looked out the driver’s side window when Ron started to pass them. Despite the noise, Lucy was sleeping in her spot up front, which explained how Jack was able to get away with mooning them as they passed. John guffawed and Rose gasped in amused shock.

“That animal!”

“That’s my brother,” John sighed, trying to look ashamed (and failing). “How am I related to him?” He glanced over when he heard her phone make a noise as her message sent and Rose grinned at him. “What did you just do?”

Rose turned her phone off, winked at him, and tucked her phone into her pocket.

“I might’ve accidentally sent that to Donna.”

John gave her a big grin. “You didn’t.”

“I so totally did.”

“Oh, my god. Marry me. Right now. We can catch a flight tonight and be married by sundown.”

Rose laughed. “What?”

“I’ve been trying to get evidence of him doing that for _years_ , but I’ve never been quick enough. Donna didn’t believe me and Jack has his innocent look down pat. Oh, my god!” he yelled this time. “You’ve literally just made my entire year. I could kiss you.”

For the first time since she met him, her mind immediately flashed to a fantasy of John doing just that (that there was a significant lack of clothing was firmly ignored).

“Probably a bad idea,” she managed to say calmly, “since you’re still driving.”

“Nonsense. Get over here.”

John pursed out his lips, looking like he was trying not to laugh, and turned his head towards her with his eyes still on the road. Rose rolled her eyes after him doing that for a minute straight and decided just to do it.

It wasn’t magical or anything. It had to be quick, because he was driving and needed to keep his eyes on the road, but there was still some sort of spark there. Rose didn’t realize she hadn’t imagined that spark until John was rubbing his lips and glancing at her.

“Either that was a fantastic first kiss or we’ve got some static electricity going on.”

“Personally, I’d hope it was fantastic, but I felt it, too.” She caressed her lips to prove her point and he smirked. “Hey, you. Don’t go getting cocky or anything. I just did that to get you to stop making a kissy face.”

“No, I'm not getting cocky. I just thought of something and found it funny. If we ever were to say anything, we could tell everyone there was literally a spark between us and they’ll still think we were being metaphorical.”

Rose chuckled. “No, that is true. They’d think we were being romantic or something.”

“John Smythe is not a romantic,” he told her seriously. “My idea of romance is proposing with a beer. Well, no, I’d use Mum’s ring, um, probably, but you know what I mean. I'm not the most romantic.”

“And they’d still think you’d somehow found the romantic side of yourself.” Smiling, John nodded at her and Rose glanced ahead thoughtfully. “Hey, John. I have an idea. Wanna get back at Jack?”

“Do I ever,” he said heartfelt. “I'm tired of seeing that man's naked ass. It's happened so much, Rose, horror has just kind of mellowed into... I don't know... shame and exasperation maybe. Slight amusement, too. What do you have in mind?”

“Think you’re coordinated enough for a switch?”

John looked around at the highway, empty save for them and Ron’s car, and arched a brow at her.

“While I'm driving?”

“Just slow down and scoot your seat back. You’ll be fine.”

He clearly had some reservations about it, but he obeyed. When she settled herself on his lap, he yelped in surprise and clutched her hip with one hand. She tried not to memorize how that felt, but he had nice hands.

“What are you doing? I'm driving.”

Fantastic hands.

No, stop thinking about his hands.

“Take your foot off the gas, John.” After hitting cruise control, Rose found her balance and pushed herself up from him. “Get in the passenger seat.”

Her bum in the spot John was previously in, Rose adjusted the seat and mirrors, buckled her belt, and looked over at John with a large grin.

“Do I even want to know your plan, Rose?”

“How do you feel about giving Jack a taste of his own medicine?”

John’s eyes widened and a devilish grin lit up his entire face.

“I feel pretty good about that, actually. Let me know if you see any cameras.”

“Of course,” Rose said solemnly. “No evidence.”

“Exactly.”

***

When Rose pulled into a parking spot at the big mall they’d traveled an hour to get to, they were still laughing about the expression on Jack’s face. Rose had naturally taken a photo as they’d passed Ron’s car.

While Ron had been cracking up and beating the steering wheel with one hand, Jack had just been staring at John’s bum in horror. Rose looked at the picture one last time and giggled as John offered her his arm.

“Best idea ever,” John avowed. “I love you, I love you, I love you. The look on Jack’s face will be enough to make me happy even in my saddest moments for the rest of my life, Rose. The rest of it. I think I need you to send that to my phone and both of my emails just so I can’t lose it.”

“Oh, I can imagine it all now.” Rose used her hand to make an arc in front of them. “Wallpapers, coffee mugs, gift wr-”

“Yes,” John cried. “Ooh, brilliant!”

He pressed a swift kiss to her lips, leaving her dazed, and dragged her past their friends. She waved at them, noting they looked just as surprised as she felt by their sudden propulsion inside, and barely managed to turn around before tripping over anything (or anyone).

“John, what’s the hurry?” she panted as they ran through the mall like a pair of absolute loons. “Where are we going?”

And that was when she caught sight of the tee-printing kiosk in the middle of the mall. She doubled over in laughter and immediately offered to split the costs if they got all their friends a shirt printed with the photo they quickly emailed to the worker.

After being told how long they had before the shirts were done and ready to go, John and Rose drifted away. Rose mentally ran over the lists of people to buy for and gifts she had to get but came up with nothing. She really had bought everything she’d need for Christmas this year. Score for finally doing that. She’d never had time to get it done this early before.

“Did you get anything for the kids?” John asked curiously. “No pressure, of course. They barely know you. I'm just curious.”

“Of course I got them something and they know me well enough for Danny to include me in his family picture, right?”

John smiled. “My apologies, Rose. How silly of me to think you wouldn’t buy anything for two young children _you_ barely know.”

“Hush,” she said fondly. “I got Danny a new mitt, some balls, and a bat Donna said he’d been admiring.”

“Ah,” he complained, “you got him the bat? I was going to.” After a huff, he said, “Fine. I’ll give him something else.”

Rose smiled. “Sorry. We could switch if you’d like. Both gifts would say from Santa, though, so he wouldn’t really know one way or another.”

“It doesn’t really matter, Rose,” John assured her. “He’s been writing his Christmas list since February. I can find something else he’ll love. Scout's honor.”

Rose chuckled. “Alright. I didn’t really know what Mayme might like, but I took a chance and had a necklace made for her. It says her name.”

She looked up at John, awaiting his reaction, and smiled at his expression.

“She’ll love that,” he said in surprise. “She loves jewelry, Rose. You said you had that made?”

“Yeah. Mayme’s not really that common of a name, is it? I couldn’t find it anywhere I looked.”

“I can never find it, no. Always annoys her when I can find Danny something, but nothing for her. Not her direct name, at least. I generally avoid name items now.”

“No, I can imagine."

"Tell me. What does Rose want for Christmas?"

"I don't need anything, John."

Snorting, John pulled her to a bench and sat down before patting his thigh. He dragged her down and she clutched at his shoulder and arm to keep from falling, his other arm wrapped around her back.

"Come on. Tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"Oh, my gosh," she laughed. "Who knew the real Father Christmas was a quirky man in his thirties? I'm shocked."

John grinned. "Yep, that's me."

"Or is it me?" Rose moved to sit next to him and copied his pose. "I sign my gifts from Santa, too, you know. Maybe I'm Santa and you're just a little helper. A really tall elf maybe."

"Oh, that's happening," John stated after staring into the middle distance a moment. "I'm finding elf ears somewhere, Rose, even if it kills me."

"Let's go find a Missus Claus shirt or something. I need something to wear Christmas morning so everyone can know who I am."

"Even though we both know _I'm_ Santa, I am curious. How can you be Father Christmas and be a woman?"

Rose gave him a cheeky grin. "Who says it wasn't Missus Claus doing all the hard work and Mister Claus didn't simply take credit for it, huh? Maybe she did everything and just sent him out to deliver it all."

"Holy candy cane," he said in awe, which yeah, it made her laugh, because, well, _holy candy cane_. "You just made such a good point."

"What? You're agreeing with me? How is it that easy?"

"When I was young and a neighbor would get sick, Mum would make some of her chicken noodle soup and would tell Dad to go deliver it. Every time." He looked at her, still awed, and smiled widely. "No more arguments from me, Missus Claus. It's all you."

"Eh, Mister Claus still has to freeze his bum off delivering everything. We can share credit."

John chuckled. "That works for me."

***

"Rose, I need help," Lucy whispered in a rush. Alarmed, Rose grabbed John's arm to stop him but relaxed when Lucy continued, "I'm trying to find something for Ron, but he won't stop following me around."

"Oh, God, Lucy. I was scared something bad had happened." John looked at her in concern and she shook her head. "I'm glad you're okay." Rose muted her phone a moment. "How do you feel about distracting Ron for a little while?"

John shrugged. "Alright."

"I'll need you to stay with Ron, too," Lucy was saying when Rose began listening again. "I haven't found anything for you, either."

"You don't have to get me anything." John rolled his eyes - she'd told him the same thing at least four times in the last hour - and Rose snickered. "Where are you?"

"Outside Victoria's Secret."

"Do you know where Victoria's Secret is?" Rose mouthed. John arched a brow but didn't say anything as he led them in the opposite direction. "I think I might - Yeah, I see it. Be there soon."

" _Thank you_."

"Welcome, sweetie."

As soon as Lucy spotted them, her brows rose and a cute, little smile curled her lips. She looked even more adorable than usual.

"I didn't know you two were still together."

Was that weird? She hadn't thought so until Lucy said anything. John didn't seem flustered, though, so maybe she was reading too much into Lucy's words.

"Yeah. I've been giving him ideas."

"Oh, hey, John," Jack said as he emerged with a large pink bag in hand. "Fancy finding you and Rose at the same time in the same place."

That arched brow was back.

"Yes, fancy that. It's not as if she's been helping me pick out gifts for everyone since I'm pretty helpless at this thing and everybody else already said they wouldn't help again. Nah, certainly not that. It's coincidence. Entirely."

"Wow. That was so much sarcasm," Rose noted. "I'm impressed."

John snorted. "You would be."

She shrugged. "It's the little things."

"Oh, jeez," Jack groaned. "You two flirt more than me in college."

"That is an appalling and outrageous lie," John immediately shot back, finger pointing at him. "One, you were an absolute nightmare back then. Two, we're talking as friends. That doesn't even compare to the giant innuendo that you were."

"No, that's true," Ron agreed. "You underestimate how terrible you actually were, Jack."

"I was-"

"A nightmare," John insisted. "A panty-raiding Casanova. A walking sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen."

"Ignore them," Lucy begged. "They're just being like this in the hopes we'll finish the shopping for them."

"Oh, and here I thought they were just being brotherly again," Rose giggled. "I'm enjoying myself today. I've learned so much about these Smythe boys."

Lucy smiled at her. "That's good. They're worth knowing or so I've heard."

She certainly thought so but didn't say that to Lucy. Instead, she had to break up the squabbling going on with the Smythe brothers.

"Guys," she said cheerfully and bumped John with her hip. "It's almost Christmastime and you shouldn't be arguing if you plan to get presents from Santa."

"Oh, God. He's told you about the Santa thing? John, I've told you to contain the crazy until after you're married."

"She does it, too," John remarked, confused. "She was talking about the presents from herself."

"And we're not getting married," Rose added.

"Right."

Jack looked between the both of them a moment and then he shook his head exasperatedly, eyes directed at the ceiling.

"Really?" he asked himself before lowering his gaze. "So how long did the fight last?"

Rose and John frowned. She asked, "What fight?"

"Who's Santa and who's the impersonator?"

"Remember how Mum used to make soup and Dad would deliver it when a neighbor got sick?" Jack and Ron looked stunned by what John asked and Rose wondered what they were thinking. Had he truly not said anything at all about his parents? Literally nothing? Why start now? "Well, I remembered that after Rose said something about Missus Claus doing all the work and Mister Claus delivering everything."

"Santa stole his wife's credit?" Lucy asked, one delicate brow arching. "My dad tries to do the same thing when Mom makes something particularly yummy. Always has."

"Yes, well," Rose said, eying John's brother and best friend, "we've decided to share From: Santa this year."

John grinned. "Shared credit's only fair. Ooh, are those pretzels? I want a pretzel. Why are we still standing here?"

"Like people with manners," Ron explained jokingly, "we decided to wait until we were done talking to separate, John."

"There are pretzels, Ron. I want a pretzel."

"Good God," Ron huffed. "If I go get you a damned pretzel, will you stop talking about them?"

"Probably." Muttering under his breath, Ron walked off to the food court and John turned his attention to Lucy. "Better go before he comes back."

"We'll explain where you've gone," Rose said. "That way, he won't worry about you."

Lucy kissed her cheek in thanks, hurried away, and disappeared around the corner. Jack grinned at her and wiggled his brows.

"Do you let all your friends kiss you? Because me and Donna have been talking and she wants-"

John covered his ears and started humming loudly.

"Jack, stop," Rose laughed. "Don't be mean to your brother. Would you wanna hear about _his_ sex life?"

"Depends."

Rose frowned. "On what?"

"If it resulted in me getting a sister-in-law, a niece, or a nephew, I might be able to suffer through."

“Yeah, I really doubt that, Jack.” Rose rolled her eyes and shook John's arm. He stopped mid-hum and looked at her. "It's safe."

"Have some class," he told Jack and then looked at her. "I don't know where he gets that. Maybe great-aunt Janice because Dad would've whipped his butt good if he'd heard that."

Jack scowled at him but didn't argue.

"Where's Lucy?"

"You wouldn't stop following her around, Ron," Rose explained. "She needs to find you a Christmas present. You're with us for a while."

"You can't be with me," Jack remarked. "I haven't found you anything yet."

"Neither have I," Ron and John said nearly in tandem. Rose sighed and hitched her bag up her shoulder.

"Fine. I'll just go entertain myself and let you boys shop."

"No, wait! Any suggestions?"

"For me?" Rose frowned thoughtfully and looked around before meeting John’s gaze. "I don't need anything."

"Rose," John groaned. "Come on."

"If you're really determined to get me something, just find something that says Rose."

"I'm assuming you don't mean literally," John remarked. "As in our conversation earlier about Mayme's gift."

"Not literally, yeah."

"Thanks for nothing, Rose," Jack huffed. "You might be getting cash this year and it'll be all your fault for not helping us out."

"Oh, look," Rose said, pointing. "Clothing. Bye, guys. I have my phone in case the big, bad mall scares you."

As she began to walk away, she heard a spluttered laugh that sounded like it came from John, as did the following comment.

"Sassy!"


	12. Guests From Across the Pond

Rose was nearly vibrating in place and counting down the minutes to six o'clock. Keisha and Shareen were flying in today and she couldn't wait to see them!

"Rose, calm down," Lucy chuckled. "I've never seen you so jittery. Have you had an energy drink? You know John wouldn't like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't had an energy drink. I'm just excited for you all to meet each other. Thank you again, by the way, for offering to drive."

"You're very welcome. I admit I am curious about these two. You've been friends all your lives?"

"Yup. Since our nappy – I mean, uh, since our diaper days."

"Oh."

Rose smiled at Lucy. "But we've been friends since childhood, Lucy. They know all about you. Shareen says she can't wait to meet you."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, of course, silly. Keisha thought I was nuts when I said I was thinking about continuing to talk to you, but Shareen liked it. She tried with her pen pal, too, but he got into a lot of legal trouble when he was fifteen and, well, we don't talk about him anymore."

"Oh, dear."

"Six o'clock!" Rose had finished closing up half an hour ago so all she had to do was shut off the lights, lock the doors, and grab her purse. "Come on. I can't wait. I'm so excited!"

"Me, too," Lucy said with a grin. "I hope they like me."

"Oh, they will, 'cause _I_ like you."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Didn't you say Shareen never liked James?"

"That was different."

"I suppose."

"It was," Rose assured her. "Hormones aren't clouding my judgment with you."

Lucy snickered. "Point very well made. Alrighty, then. Let's get out of here."

On their way out of town, they happened to pass Jack on the road and he waved cheerfully at them before pointing his truck in the direction of the clinic.

Rose grinned to herself and focused her attention on the passing scenery. She hoped everyone liked Keisha and Shareen (and vice versa).

Ooh, she was so excited!

***

She, Keisha, Shareen, and Lucy were still giggling (truthfully about nothing) when they arrived at the pub a few hours later. Like she'd hoped, the girls had instantly clicked. Now for them to meet Donna and the guys.

Naturally, though, the two were looking forward to meeting John the most (thanks to Keisha's big mouth and her completely unfounded beliefs he and Rose should just shag each other stupid).

John and Jack were missing, most likely fiddling with something in the back, but Ron and Donna immediately waved them over to the bar with big smiles on their faces.

"This is Donna, right?" Shareen asked over the music. "Hi, I'm Shareen. I _love_ your hair."

"I'm Keisha."

"Donna," Donna returned. "Rose's future sister-in-law."

"Donna!" Keisha and Shareen both found that particularly hilarious (Keisha more so than Shareen) and Rose blushed. "Stop telling people that. Guys, John and I are just friends."

"If I had my way," Keisha said, "you wouldn't be."

Donna grinned. "And what's she been saying about him to make you think they should be together?"

"Nothing really," Keisha admitted, "but everything I hear about him makes me think he'd be perfect for our Rose."

"I'm already planning the wedding," Donna said in a stage whisper. "Remind me to tell you some things later."

Shareen perked up at that, but Rose should have expected it. Since her boyfriend, Able, proposed last month, all she'd been thinking about was weddings and the future children they planned to have.

"Hello," Ron greeted. "Since I haven't gotten a chance 'til now, I'm Ron."

"The famous Ron, is it?" Shareen asked, looking at Rose. "We've heard about you for years. You're Lucy's husband."

"Yeah, I am."

"Congratulations," Shareen said warmly. "I can't wait to be a mummy myself."

"Oh, we just found out a few months ago." Lucy rubbed her belly and smiled happily. "Rose is planning the baby shower."

That was news to her, but she was overjoyed to hear it.

"Really?" she squealed. "Oh, I'm so excited."

Lucy laughed. "I've heard that so much today. Rose, I thought I'd already asked you."

"No, you haven't, but that's okay. Oh, I'll have to start planning as soon as possible!"

She'd just disregard the voice telling her she'd have months before the shower. Wasn't her fault she was excited (again or still?).

“Oh.” Lucy laughed a little, looking apologetic. “Maybe I just dreamed I asked.”

Rose snickered.

"Mommy brain," Donna informed them. "Happened to me, too. Both times."

Shareen's eyes lit up. "You have children? Tell me about them."

Smiling, Rose looked at all her friends interacting. They were getting along better than she'd ever hoped they would. Shareen was avidly asking Donna about her children and what marriage was really like - none of the sugarcoated crap for her, thanks. Lucy, Keisha, and Ron were having a light discussion about how Rose had blossomed in the small town of Smytheley.

She didn't think about the door opening and closing until a familiar man slid in between her and Shareen at the bar while Jack settled himself down on her other side. John looked to the side and then directed a curious look her way.

"Are these the infamous ladies you've been warning us about?"

"Yep. Girls, this is John and his brother, Jack."

While Shareen greeted them with a smile and her name, Keisha looked between the two men and focused on John before directing a wide smile her way.

"You must be John," she said, shaking John's hand. "Rose has told us so much about you. I feel as if I've known you my whole life."

Rose groaned and John smiled a bit confusedly.

"Never mind her," Shareen butted in. "Keisha's not going to be happy until Rose is snapped up by a good guy. I daresay she's just focusing on the one single guy in the group."

"I know someone just like that," John remarked, glancing at Donna, who merely grinned. "It's nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you. Shareen just got engaged... and Keisha is the feisty one."

"Yeah," Shareen laughed. “That's basically all you'll need to remember. Rose tells me you have a dog."

"Oh, Jack. Yeah, he's a good boy."

"Has he met Rose?"

"Of course! He loves her. Sometimes I think more than the man that saved him from freezing to death as a puppy, but what can I do about that?"

Shareen tittered. "Rose is fantastic, though. I get it."

"Since I'm apparently not a part of this conversation," Rose teased, "and I finally have a chance to slip away for a moment, I'm gonna go call Mum real quick. She wanted me to let her know you two arrived safely."

She felt eyes on her the whole way to the door and glanced back as she slipped into the little area between the front door and the door leading outside. John, who was still talking to Shareen, was watching her. He smiled when he caught her looking and after smiling back, she turned her back and pulled her phone out. Jackie Tyler picked up after the first ring.

"They should've landed hours ago!" she wailed. "Is everything alright, Rose?"

"I'm so sorry, Mum. I sort of didn't have a chance to call. The girls have been talking my ear off. I'm so sorry you were worried."

Jackie sighed. "As long as everything's alright. How are they doing? Are you all having fun? Do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you. We're at the pub right now and while Keisha's doing her usual 'hook Rose up with the first guy she sees' thing, Shareen's trying to smooth things over so it's not awkward."

"How's that man of yours?"

"If you're talking about John, he's not my man. He's my friend and he's fine."

"Could've fooled me. I saw the way you two acted around each other."

"Mum, no," she groaned. "Just - how's my brother and father?"

"Oh, Tony's a regular terror, but I'm not so sure your father's any better." Jackie chuckled. "Listen, sweetheart, I've got your Aunt Mabel coming over in the morning and I need to hide the silver and good china. You know how she drums and I can't watch her break yet another of Gran's cups."

"Oh, alright. Tell everyone I love them."

"I will. I love you, Rose."

"Love you, too, Mum."

"And tell that Donna I have a few more drink recipes for her. Me and your dad made 'em up last weekend. I'll email them tomorrow."

Rose again groaned. "Oh, God. Okay. Bye, Mum."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

After checking her reflection in the glass door, Rose headed back inside and was taken by surprise by the hand that dragged her over to the jukebox without warning.

"Jack," she scolded breathlessly. "You scared me. I didn't understand what was happening."

Jack chuckled. "I'm completely unrepentant, Rose. Come on. Dance with me."

"But-"

A fast-paced song came on and Jack spun her away.

"No buts, Rose," he said and pulled her back. "You're dancing with me. Right now. See? And away again."

When she was once more pressed against his chest, she asked, "Why right now?"

"One - Donna's checking out the girls. Two - the girls are checking out John. Three - there was mention of bridesmaids dresses and bachelor parties." Rose tried to pull away, to maybe go rescue John, but Jack pulled her back with a laugh. "I'm kidding! I'm just in the mood for a dance and my own wife won't dance with me. Can you believe that?"

Rose twisted her head enough to see Donna. She was just talking to Lucy and the girls and John didn't look uncomfortable at all so she relaxed into the dance.

"As long as they're not bothering John, that's alright. You know your wife has gotten a little crazy with the wedding stuff, right?"

"There's an easy explanation." Jack shrugged and danced them in a wide circle. "Much as she doesn't want to admit it, she does want to have a baby. Not that I blame her." Jack's gaze moved to Donna and held until their turn forced him to look away. "She's distracting herself. But really, Rose, it's John's fault. Before you came to town, he didn't keep it a secret he wanted to settle down."

Rose looked John's way and saw him and Lucy watching their dance.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Uh huh. He was seeing someone, but he ended things right after he met you. You’d make him very happy." Jack looked down at her, cocked his head to the side, and then shrugged after a moment. "Don't give me that look. Man wants kids and a wife."

"Yes, I've heard."

"It's more than just wanting to be married with kids, though," Jack murmured and slowed their dancing. "He wants what our mum and dad had. They had the happiest marriage any of us had ever seen. Oh, they fought, yeah, but..."

"No, I understand."

"You remind me a lot of her, you know." Rose looked at Jack in surprise and he laughed. "I'm not saying I think of you as my mother, Rose. Jeez."

"No, no, I... Do I really?"

He rolled his eyes and unexpectedly spun her out. Pulled short by his hand, she had but a moment before he reeled her back in.

"Yes, really. I'm sure John sees it, too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing too concrete. It's just... Rose, he hasn't talked about our parents since they were in the accident a few years back. Wouldn't even say their names. The first I'd heard of them from him was after you showed up. There's just something about you."

"He didn't say anything at all?"

"No. As soon as the funeral was done, there was nothing else. He wouldn't acknowledge anyone if we started talking about them, he told me to do something with Mum's car 'cause he didn't want it at the house, and forget all of Mum and Dad's stuff. It's all still boxed up in the pole barn at his place."

"That doesn't make sense," Rose said mostly to herself. "I've heard so much about your parents. Maybe he's simply starting to accept it all."

"Thinking it's more you than him, Rose. As I said, there's just something about you." Grinning closed-mouth at her, he dipped her low for the song's finale and then righted her before bowing to the clapping pub patrons. "Come on, ma'am. Since you didn't complain about dancing with me like _someone_ did, drinks are on me."

"I could use one."

As it turned out, John had something waiting for both her and Jack when they got to the bar.

"Jack, beer," John said while holding a bottle out. "Rose, something other than the Hypervodka Donna tried to give me. Twice. Made this myself." Eyes on his sister-in-law, he continued, "she even tried adding grenadine and a lime so I wouldn't know, but I'm not stupid. Donna."

"You made this?" Rose checked. He nodded and she sighed. "Thank you. What is it?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he said cheerfully. "I liked to experiment in college."

She let that sink in for a moment and then started giggling loudly when he realized what he said and twisted to see her, blushing badly and stuttering out a denial that he hadn't meant it that way.

"I know what you meant."

"Good. I didn't mean I-" Rose's giggling became a little harder and she covered her mouth so she wasn't laughing directly in his face. "God help me. Hi, my name's John Smythe and I tend to say or do embarrassing things all of the time."

"Rose Tyler," she returned, "and I happen to love that about you. I'm never not entertained when I'm with you."

Rose watched Keisha pull Donna to the floor and smiled at Jack, who turned and winked at her after putting on some pop song.

"So what were you and Jack talking about?"

"Why, Mister Smythe, are you jealous I was talking to your brother and didn't immediately fill you in?"

John arched a brow, looking amused. "Why, Miss Tyler, are you flirting with me?"

It took her a moment to remember what John had told her when she'd accused him of being a big flirt.

"Maybe I'm just keeping my skills sharp in case our platonic life partnership ever becomes serious."

John chuckled. "I cannot believe you said that out loud. Any one of our friends could be lurking and I think they're all starting to hop on the John and Rose bandwagon."

"Tell them you want to settle down and this is what happens," Rose sighed, trying not to smile. John nodded along and sipped his beer. "Did you know Lucy's asked me to plan the baby shower?"

"I'm surprised she didn't cash in with Donna. She planned Danny's shower, you know. We sort of befriended her after Lee... Well, you know."

"Do you think Donna wants to help?"

"You'd have to ask her." John glanced over his shoulder at the dancing pair by the jukebox. "Jack hasn't come to me for any advice in a while. I'm not sure what's going on with them."

"They both still want a baby," Rose confided, "but I didn't tell you that."

"Of course not. Do they really?"

"Yep. They're not trying, though. I think it's like if you don't focus on something, it'll happen faster and with less stress than if you devote your entire attention to it."

"That... Actually, that sounds exactly like something they'd do. Might have to get Jack drunk and make him talk to me. Be easier if Mum..." John sighed. "We used to talk to her about everything. She didn't really give either of us a choice. If she was worried about something, she'd make us talk."

Rose drummed her nails on the countertop a moment, debating whether or not to tell John what Jack had told her. In the end, after seeing that look he was giving his brother, she decided to.

"He told me I remind him of her," Rose voiced quietly and John startled. "I could try to talk to him. If you wanted me to, I mean."

"He said that?" John looked at Jack in amazement. "I thought I was imagining it."

"You think so, too?"

"Um, yes?"

Rose smiled. "I'm not offended, John. I think it's wonderful. She sounded like a great person so I'm actually flattered. Really."

"Good," he said in relief. "I'm not trying to replace her or anything. You're my friend, Rose, not my..."

"Not your mum. Yeah, I know."

"Her name was Anna," he said after a moment. "Anna Victoria."

"What a beautiful name."

"...you can talk to him. If you wouldn't mind, go ahead. I'm not even sure what I would have said to him."

"I'll figure something out." He nodded at her and she chuckled. "I'm not going to do it right now, John. We're at the pub with our friends. I hardly think he'll open up about the baby thing with everyone hanging around."

"Oh, right. Well, maybe I can lure him to my place sometime. Should probably wait until your friends leave, don't you think?"

"Probably not. They'll still be on British time in the morning. You get us there and I'll talk to him. I'll see what's going on. Maybe by then, you'll have thought of everything you want to know, too."

"Brilliant, but I'm sure you knew that."

"And what have we here?" Jack slung his arms around her and John's shoulders and looked between the two. "Are we sharing secrets over here?"

"Now we know why Jack was cool with Donna dancing with Keisha," Rose laughed. "Did you get into the whiskey when she wasn't looking?"

"No."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No," he repeated, this time with feeling and without a smug grin. "I definitely do not. Donna just got off - Never mind."

John shifted uncomfortably and Rose snorted.

"Relax, John. He didn't actually say anything."

"Might as well have," John muttered.

"Oh, quiet, brother. I've heard worse from you about our own mother." John didn't react and Jack looked at her with a quirk to his lips. "He's not running away. Told you there's something about you, Rose."

"Just how much whiskey did you drink, Jack?"

"Enough to be having fun."

Rose sighed. "If you want to be a slobbering drunk tonight, I suppose that's your right, but with the way things are going... Should probably take advantage of any private time you two get, don't ya think?"

Jack sobered and glanced at his brother. "I'm gonna go make some coffee. You two want any?"

"No, I still have the drink John made me. Apparently, someone liked to experiment in college."

John groaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut, and Jack laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Rose. I don't think you know what you just did here, but I can assure you I'm never going to let him forget you just said that. I love her, John. Marry her. Tonight. No, tomorrow so we’ll all remember."

"Jack," John said warningly.

"What? Come on, Rose. Give the man a chance."

"Jack," John said a little louder. "I don't need your help finding a woman to date. Leave her alone."

Jack ignored him. "You wanna get out of here, Rose? You could come back to my brother's place. You two could really have a party then."

"Get out of here," John yelled. Jack chortled and headed around the bar to the coffeemaker Donna kept out of sight for those needing to sober up a little. "Sorry about that, Rose. I don't know what got into him."

Rose giggled. "Was he seriously hitting on me for you?"

"I think he was. This has to be the strangest moment of my life."

"I think it's hilarious."

"You would. Blimey, I need a stronger drink after that."

"Bartender," Rose said cheekily. Jack looked up and she grinned. "We need something a little stronger than beer."

"Ha! Coming right up."

***

Oh, she was getting too old for this. She vaguely remembered ordering John something stronger last night and then being besieged by Keisha and Shareen, both of whom insisted they all needed to do shots together.

It was an excellent bonding strategy, they said.

It was a terrible idea, she thought.

Things sort of become blurry after that point. She only had impressions of the rest of her night - shots with all of her friends (Sprite or juice for Lucy), Donna pushing Hypervodka onto Keisha, her and John (was it John?) dancing, Keisha dancing on the bar, Lucy laughing until she nearly wet herself...

How had she gotten home? She hoped she had Lucy to thank for that, but she likely walked home. That was what the girls would have insisted, she was sure.

Rose clutched her forehead and rolled over, running into a body. Shareen, it felt like. Was that Keisha behind her? Er, no, it was apparently John. She pulled her hand away and frowned. Where was Keisha?

"Rose?" a hoarse voice whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Lord, she sounded just as rough as John did.

"Alright. Why'd you touch me? Or did I dream that?"

"Checking to see who you were."

"Ah. Why am I in your bed?"

"You were sloshed," Shareen grumbled. "Now shut up or go away. I'm trying to sleep."

Oh, an amused huff still hurt. No reactions at all, then.

After John rolled out of bed and nearly fell on his face trying to find his footing, he helped her up and mouthed something about coffee. When she was done peeing and straightening up her horrifying appearance (she couldn't believe John hadn't been repulsed by her racoon eyes), John traded her places in the bathroom and she went to start the coffee. However, he must have beat her to it because it was almost done brewing. The angel.

"I found your friend, Keisha," John mumbled quietly, hand on his head. "She's in your bathtub, but don't worry. She has a pulse. I checked."

"Thank you. Here." Rose pushed a bottle of ibuprofen towards him and started pouring coffee into two mugs. "Gonna be a bit strong. It's not completely done brewing yet, but I need some if I want to wake up."

"Who needs taste buds?" John asked after chugging some of the scalding liquid. "Wonder how everyone else... What on earth?"

"What?"

"Rose, you have - uh, not that I'm looking, but, um... There's marker on your, uh, your breasts. I just noticed. Again, not that I was looking, but it's - it caught my attention, that's all."

"Marker?" Rose frowned at her breasts a moment and then ducked down to use the microwave glass to check she wasn't imagining things. "Why are there tally marks on my chest?"

"I don't know," John replied as he leaned against the counter beside her, "but it looks like right team won. Unless, of course, the goal was to get the least amount of marks, in which case left team won."

"Why were my breasts used as a scoreboard? Do you remember anything?"

John's face screwed up. "I remember... We were playing a game, I think. Well, I mean, obviously we were. I think it was ladies versus gentlemen. I can't remember what we were doing, though. You might've been the ref."

"That would make sense. I'll have to call Lucy in a bit."

"Lemme know what she says. I'm curious about the outcome."

"Oh, me, too. You hungry?"

"Bit nauseated, actually, so definitely no."

"Good. Wasn't sure I could handle the smell, but I would've tried."

"For little, ole me?" John fluttered his lashes. "I'm glad you care so much about me."

"Oh, shut up," Rose chuckled. "Always have to be flirting, don't you?"

John shrugged, his lips curling. "Somehow, I think you secretly love that about me."

"No comment."

"Ha," John said, smile wider. "I knew it."

Rose finished off her coffee, turned to refill her cup, and smiled to herself.

"Did we walk home last night?"

"Uh, I have no idea. Why?"

"Well, John, if we walked, how are you planning to get back home to Jack?"

"Ohh. That's actually - Let me check." When he strolled back into the room, he looked confused. "My truck's outside, but I have no idea how. I know I didn't drive it, because I haven't seen my keys anywhere and I know I would've put them on your hall table. Not that I would’ve driven, but you know.”

"Did you check the mailbox?"

"...why would I do that?"

Rose shrugged. "Sounded like a good idea. Maybe one of the neighbors drove us home in your truck."

"Then they might still have the keys."

"Unless they're in the mailbox."

"Why would they be in the mailbox? Do you often leave your keys in mailboxes?"

"No, but if someone drove us home and we were drunk enough, we might not have thought to get the keys before coming inside so maybe they put them in the mailbox."

"Well, that is a good idea. Be right back."

While he was on the porch, Rose dumped out his cooling coffee and poured in more. He came in swinging his keys on his index finger and seemed grateful as he took his cup from her.

"I see you found them."

"Yep. Thanks, by the way, both for the refill and using your brain. It would have taken me a while yet to be in a place where I could use my head for something more than breathing and blinking and the like."

"You're welcome, John."

***

Later that morning, after John and Rose had coaxed Keisha out of the bathtub and into Rose's bed with Shareen, Rose climbed into John's truck and dialed Lucy's number.

"Good morning, sunshine," Lucy greeted brightly. "Are you hungover?"

"Not anymore, but, um, John and I were wondering about a few things."

"You didn't take a shower, did you?" Lucy giggled. "You said you would, but I told you there was no way you'd remember."

"Probably wouldn't have happened, anyway. Keisha was sleeping in there."

"Oh, no."

"It's okay. We got her in bed with Shareen before we left."

"Oh, Rose," Lucy said disapprovingly. "You left them alone? What if they wake up?"

Rose snorted. "I wrote a note just in case I'm not back before they wake up, silly goose."

"Of course you did. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Mummy brain?" Rose suggested cheekily. "No, but really, Lucy. What was with the tally marks?"

"We played a game last night. We girls bet the guys we knew you better. You asked us questions about yourself and every time someone got an answer right, they got a tally mark."

"And we couldn't find any paper?"

"No. Donna suggested we tally on your arms, but Keisha, well, you know."

"Of course it was Keisha," she sighed. John gave her a look and she held up a finger. He nodded. "So who won?"

"The guys, actually." Rose's eyes widened. "You're not saying anything. You're surprised, aren't you?"

"A bit," she squeaked.

"I don't care what anyone else says. I think it's sweet John knows so much about you, Rose. It's obvious your friendship has grown to be a close one in recent months. I mean, he's finally started talking about his parents again. I'm honestly a little jealous, silly as it is. Are you planning to get a new best friend?"

"You can have more than one, Lucy. They're simply the best in different ways."

"John tells Ron the same thing all the time."

"I know." Lucy's silence made her blush. "I've told Keisha and Shareen the same for years."

"What a coincidence."

"Anyway, how did John's truck get to my house last night?"

"Oh, Wilf."

"As in the farmer?"

"Yeah. He's Donna's grandpa. Donna called him last night for a ride home and he offered to help me take everyone home. If I remember correctly, he drove John's truck to your house and I followed with the girls in my car. I take it you found the keys."

"Yeah, they were in my mailbox."

"I'm glad you thought to look. You and John were so drunk, you barely managed to make it inside by yourself and Wilf was afraid to leave John's keys laying around in case he decided to do something incredibly stupid like drive himself home."

Rose shuddered. "No, he did the right thing."

"Yeah - oh, Ron's waking up. Oh, the poor baby. He sounds miserable. I told him not to touch the tequila, but he didn't listen. He never does."

"Go take care of him, Lucy. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye, Rose."

"Bye, hon." Rose ended the call and stared at John until he briefly glanced her way. "It was guys against girls. According to Lucy, we were trying to figure out who knew me better. Someone bet the girls knew me better than you guys."

"Ahh. Which breast were we, then?"

"I'm going to say the right, since it had the most tally marks." John shot her a curious look at that. "More marks were good. You guys beat the girls. I never did ask what the girls had to do."

"We won?" John checked. "As in the men knew you better, right?"

"Lucy implied it was all you."

"What, me? Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

John turned off the highway and headed down the long drive to his house. About halfway there, Jack ran out from behind a tree and began running alongside the truck, happily barking his furry head off. John cast a grin out her window, honked the horn, and Jack barked back.

"How exactly did he get out?"

"He likely jumped the fence. Wouldn't be the first time, remember?"

"Maybe he was worried you never came back last night."

"Poor doggy." John parked out front instead of in the garage and jumped out. Jack immediately reared up and put his paws on John's chest. "Yes, I'm sure you're happy I'm home. No, stop slobbering on me. Dammit, dog. Now I need a shower. Go."

Jack followed Rose up the front steps and wagged his tail excitedly. Rose let out a giggle as John unlocked the door with a fond smile on his lips.

"I'll feed him. You go shower."

"Are you saying I smell terrible?"

"I'm simply saying you smell a bit like wet dog, but if that's what you like, never mind."

"You're such a brat. Go take care of my boy. Please and thank you."

Still smiling, John gently pushed her towards his kitchen and disappeared down the hall to his bedroom and bathroom.

"Come on, boy. Let's go eat."

About ten minutes later, Rose was sipping at a glass of tea she'd stolen from the pitcher in John's fridge when the man himself came strolling into the kitchen.

Nobody should look that good toweling their hair dry (especially while fully dressed).

"I see you found the tea I made yesterday. Is it good?"

"More like delicious. Want me to pour you a glass?"

"Mm, please." John draped his wet towel over the top of a door to air dry and then dropped onto his chair. "Jack should be here soon. He called while I was shaving and wondered if you were around. He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Did he say what?"

"No, but he sounded odd, which made me think Donna was around and he didn't want her to hear what he was saying."

"Really? And he didn't tell you what was on his mind?"

"No. As a matter of fact, he refused to tell me."

"That's odd. I hope everything's alright."

"I do, too."

It took Jack three minutes more to walk through John's front door.

"John?" he called. "Rose, where are you two?"

"Kitchen," Rose called back. When Jack appeared in the doorway, John smoothly excused himself, leashed Jack the dog, and headed outside for a long walk. "What's up, Jack?"

"John mentioned I wanted to talk to you, I take it."

"Yep. We thought you might appreciate actually seeing him leave the house."

"I do."

"Sit down and tell me what's up. You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Jack argued and then just sort of bonelessly sank onto a chair beside her. "I told you yesterday you remind me of my mum, right?"

"Yes, you did."

"I used to talk to her about everything, Rose, and I never felt like - It was always a safe zone. When we would talk, I knew she wouldn't judge me or anything. She'd listen and give advice. That sort of thing."

"No, yeah, I understand."

"I haven't had anyone do that since she died and I thought... Well, you do remind me of her. I'm not - I don't want you to act like you're my mother or anything."

"You want the safe zone," Rose remarked. “You need to be able to talk.”

"Exactly. I mean, I know it's a lot to ask and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to keep the important stuff from John considering you and he are like this-" He twined his index and middle fingers together. "But I need to talk to someone, Rose. Mum's gravestone doesn't talk back and I should know. I've tried for years."

Oh. Rose's heart clenched at that last bit and she forced a smile.

"It's alright, Jack. You don't have to explain. We're friends, right? I'd do this for any of you." Jack nodded and spun John's empty glass around. "So what's going on?"

"So much," Jack groaned. "Donna still isn't pregnant. Mayme's starting to develop her mom's attitude and she's only nine, Rose. The anniversary for Mum and Dad's accident is coming up and I know me and John are gonna be absolute wrecks this year, what with us actually being able to talk about them after so long. It's gonna hurt worse, I know it. We still don't know what to do about John's birthday. I lost the invitations for the Founder's Ball. We need to hire someone else where I work, but no one's applying. My brother is going to be thirty-seven this year and still hasn't settled down like he's been saying he wants to for _two years now_. I want nieces and nephews, dammit. You remind me of Mum all the time and I love that about you so much, but then you'll do something she used to do or it'll remind me of her and I'll be sad again, but at the same time, I'll be happy, because it's like she's still sort of here even when she's really not. I can't explain it. Also, there's the dog situation. Danny wants a dog and I don't mind getting a dog, but he doesn't even like dogs. He just wants one because Uncle John has a dog and Rose loves that dog, too. Donna and I discussed it and the only way we're getting a dog is if both of the kids help take care of it, but I know Danny. The first time he has to walk the dog, he'll throw a fit and say he doesn't want it anymore and you can't get rid of a dog simply because one kid refuses to do his part for it."

"Oh, my gosh," Rose breathed when she realized Jack wasn't going to say anymore. "That's a long list, Jack. Why didn't you talk to someone sooner?"

When he didn't answer, it struck her that maybe he hadn't wanted to talk to someone else, because that had been his and Anna's thing. Perhaps since she reminded him of his mother, he felt more comfortable. She'd have to ask John his opinion later.

"Can you help?"

"Yes, yes. Just let me remember." Donna and the baby. "Right. Have you both been checked out?"

"A year ago or something like that. It was just before we really started trying. We're perfectly healthy. Donna should have gotten pregnant by now. I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm sort of paraphrasing your dad for this. You can try your best, but whatever’s meant to be is going to happen whether you’re prepared or not." Jack's brows arched up and Rose shrugged. "It's sort of helpful if you think about it. It'll happen, Jack. Don't stress about it. If you're both healthy, it'll happen as and when it's meant to."

"God, that's something Mum would say."

Rose smiled and tried not to chuckle at the awed look on his face.

"What was the next thing? Mayme's attitude, right?"

"Yeah."

"Gran says Mum grew into her attitude early, too. I think it's a girl thing, Jack. I don't think there's too much you can do beyond trying to make sure she remembers to be respectful and apologize when she goes too far. I don't know. I've never had any children of my own. I'll have to ask Mum when I call." Jack groaned and Rose gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Least you can take comfort in the fact she'll still love you guys even when she's a moody teenager. She might not always tell you, but she does love you. Just remember that."

"Guess so. Let me know what your mom says."

"I will. Promise. Let's see..."

"Mum and Dad's accident," Jack said quietly.

"We all love you and John. _I_ love you and John. We'll be here for you if you need us. For whatever you want, Jack. A hug, a shoulder to cry on, someone to make you dinner, a card game. Whatever helps, alright?"

Jack nodded. "And John's birthday," he said lightly, obviously not wanting to think of his parents anymore at the moment. "What should we do about that?"

"I might have an idea. Let me think about it and I'll get a hold of you later. We still have time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um, what Founder's Ball?"

"Oh! We have a ball every year in honor of the town founder."

"A ball with dancing and nice dresses?"

"Donna can help you find a dress," Jack assured her. "No worries there, but yeah, the kind with dancing and nice dresses."

"And you've lost the invitations."

"Yeah. I don't know where I've put them and John's gonna kill me if I've lost them for a second year in a row."

"Oh, Jack," Rose sighed. "I'm assuming there's more than just the lovely people of Smytheley coming, because otherwise you'd just redo them by using a phone book or something. Am I right?"

"Yes. A lot of descendants of the original townspeople and our extended family are amongst the usual attendees."

"Is there any chance there's a registry somewhere? Does John have an address book?"

"We never think to take down addresses during the ball, Rose."

"Okay, but a registry. Is there one?"

"There are guest books from when Grampa and Gramma did them all the way until last year. John has them laying around somewhere, I'm sure. Think they'll help?"

"I hope. We'll dig them out later and see if we can find anything. Might also consider making up an address list at some point in case this ever happens again. Though honestly, Jack, how do you lose a huge stack of invitations two years in a row?"

"I don't know."

"Where were they last year?"

"Uh... At the pub! Oh, we were working on them last night when we were waiting for you and your friends to show up. God, they're probably still there!"

"Jack." Rose huffed and just shook her head at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't stop now," Jack begged, grinning. "You've got Mum's exasperation down right and you've already helped me with a few problems so far."

"And John says I'm the brat," Rose muttered just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Hey!"

She snickered. "You need to hire someone at work, but no one's applied. Why don't you branch out, then? Place want ads in nearby papers and see if anyone bites. Maybe even post online if you haven’t already."

"Hmm. That's a great idea. I’ll do the online thing. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Um, where were we? Was it about John?"

"Yes."

"Has he really been saying that for two years now?"

" _Yes_."

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie. He'll find the woman of his dreams when he's meant to. I know you want nieces and nephews, but you'll have to be patient. If John can handle the wait, Jack, so can you."

"But I don't want to handle the wait," Jack groused. "I want him to settle down now."

She briefly imagined him stamping his foot like a child being told no.

"Would you rather he wait to find the perfect woman or would you rather he settle with the first woman he sees? She could be horrid, you know, and he'd only be with her 'cause of you. He might be miserable."

Jack scowled at her a moment. "I think we both know a woman that'd be perfect for him, Rose. He'd be perfect for you, too."

"We're friends, Jack, and now you and I are moving on."

After throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, he nodded.

"Fine. You'll figure it out sometime."

Rose ignored his reply.

"I'm sorry I remind you of your mum and that it makes you sad, but I'm glad it also makes you happy, Jack. I don't know how I'm supposed to help you not be sad sometimes, but I'll do whatever it is you need me to. Okay? You just have to tell me.”

"I don't want you to change." He gave her a small smile. "Sure, I get sad, but I'm also happy. It's a bittersweet thing, I guess. Wouldn't change you or it for the world."

"If you ever need me not to be around or something, though, you need only tell me. I'll understand. That goes especially for the anniversary."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

"What else was there?"

"The dog."

"Oh, yes. So Danny wants a dog, huh?"

"But only because his uncle has a dog that loves you and that you love in return."

"And you've tried telling him he can't have a dog for that reason alone, right?"

"We didn't say it in those specific words, but yeah. He still insists he wants one."

"I could talk to him," Rose suggested hesitantly. "He might listen to me if I tell him having a doggy is more work than the occasional petting."

"He might, that's true. John told me he has a crush on you. He'd probably do anything you told him to."

"I hope you know I'd never take advantage of that."

"Of course not," Jack chuckled. "You're actually a good person, Rose. Let's just say I know about your tattoo and why you got it." Rose gasped and Jack winked. "Much better story than John's if you ask me. Mum never liked his. She'd probably not have liked yours, either, because of it being a tattoo, but she'd understand yours."

Rose chuckled. "I've never even met her and I still know that's true."

Jack smiled. "You'd have loved her."

"I'm sure I would have. Positive of it, in fact. She sounds amazing."

"She was."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Jack?"

"Nah. I'm good now. I feel much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Should this be confidential?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't see why it should be if you're only telling John. I didn't tell you anything too personal, but I wouldn't want anyone other than my brother knowing. Oh, but, actually, don't tell John about-"

"The invitations, I know. I'll just leave that bit out. Don't forget to get them from the pub."

"I'll run into town before heading home."

"Good. Hey, Jack?" He paused in pulling on his coat and looked at her. "Just say safe zone next time and I'm all yours."

"I will." Jack finished pulling on his coat and then kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Rose. This meant a lot to me."

Rose smiled at him and watched him head back out the door. Literally three seconds after the door closed, John and Jack (the dog, of course) rushed into the house.

"Oh, my. Is it snowing?"

"Just started." John unclipped the leash from Jack's collar and hung it up on a hook by the door before shrugging out of his coat. Jack gave an almighty shake, sending water droplets flying in every direction, and then moseyed over to the couch. "You and Jack have a good talk?"

"I think I replaced your mum," she replied thoughtfully. "I meant as the person he comes to when he needs to talk."

John smiled. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Mm. He had a lot to talk through, John. It worries me he's been bottling all of that up. Please tell me you're not doing the same."

"Nah. We talk all the time, Rose. I'm alright."

Did that mean he'd been using her as a safe zone, too? For how long? She'd think about that later.

"John, remember why I came over here?"

"Yeah. You were going to try to talk to Jack about the baby situation." John paused, turned away from the coffee maker, and looked at her. "Did he say something?"

"He said a lot of somethings, but yeah, he did say something concerning babies."

"Were you sworn to secrecy?"

"He said he wouldn't want anyone but you knowing what he said."

"He knew you'd want to tell me?"

"I think it's more like he wanted you to know, too, but he didn't know how to go about telling you. However, if he were to give me permission to tell you, he wouldn't have to do it himself."

"Dad always tried to be sneaky," John said as he turned back to starting the coffeemaker, "but Mum always knew what he was doing. You two really are alike. It's a bit scary."

"I'm not your mum," she said quickly, feeling she had to make sure he knew that. She'd rather not examine why she almost desperately wanted him to understand. "John, I'm still Rose."

John snorted. "Please, Rose. My mother was beautiful, but I never thought she was attractive. That'd be incredibly weird."

"Oh." Rose relaxed and then belatedly grinned. He thought she was attractive? "Well, glad you know. Best remember that, too."

"Yeah, no worries there. So what did Jack say?"

"He doesn't understand why Donna's not gotten pregnant yet. They were both checked about a year ago and are healthy."

"This sort of thing often takes time. If they're healthy, they shouldn't have a problem conceiving."

"I know. I sort of paraphrased your dad a little and twisted the moral to suit my own needs."

John looked at her in surprise. "My dad? What did you say?"

"I said it'll happen when it's meant to and he shouldn't stress about it. He believes your mother would have said something similar."

"She would have," he mused fondly. "Was that all? Did he say anything else about it?"

"Nope. Moved right on to problem two."

"What was problem two?"

"Mayme and her burgeoning attitude."

"Oh, dear. Knew that'd be happening someday soon."

"I said I'd ask Mum for help with that one."

John nodded. "What else? That you can tell me, I mean."

"The anniversary." John continued staring at the dripping coffee. "I said you and Jack could come to any of us if you need. We all love you and will do whatever it is you need us to do. Anything, John, even if it's just a request we don't come around or whatever."

"Alright. I'll remember that. What else?"

"Your birthday, but never mind that one, nosy."

"No Fun Tyler," John said, sounding like he was smiling. "You still need that shirt."

Rose snorted. "We also talked about the Founder's Ball and how he needs to hire someone down at Home Repair."

"Rose," John sighed. "Please, Rose, please, _please_ tell me he hasn't lost the invitations again. I just saw them... yesterday? I think. Was that yesterday?"

"No, he hasn't. He says they're still at the pub, John. He was telling me about the ball, you know. It was the first I'd heard of it."

John turned and looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I forgot to mention it. I'm falling behind on my duties."

"Silly."

"Was there anything else?"

"Mhm. Jack told me it's been two years since you announced you wanted to settle down and he wants ‘nieces and nephews, dammit.’ He also tried to tell me we'd be perfect for each other."

"That brother of mine. He's not going to be happy until he has a sister-in-law and children underfoot. No, under _my_ feet."

Rose chuckled. "Seems everyone's of the same opinion these days."

John's brow cocked. "Even you?"

"John, the woman of your dreams will walk into your life when she's meant to. Though truthfully, knowing you, it'll probably be more like you'll trip over her or toss a beverage on her or something when you're meant to meet her."

"Sounds about right."

"I'm not gonna pressure you to settle down until you've found her." Rose shrugged and John smiled at her. "It's as simple as that, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. Did, uh, did he say anything else or did he save that for last?"

"No, there was more. I remind him of your mum and it makes him happy and sad at the same time, but he doesn't want me to change. Still. I told him I'd stay away if he needed me to, especially on the anniversary." Rose swallowed and looked away from John's face. "And finally, Danny wants a dog."

"He does? Since when?"

“Since Uncle John has a dog that Rose likes very much.” John rubbed his face and Rose chuckled at his expression. “I’ve already told him I’ll talk to Danny about responsibility if he wants me to. He might listen to me.”

“Likely, the little brat,” John muttered, grinning. “Do you have any idea why Martha’s asked for two weeks off?”

“Honestly, John, I haven’t heard from her much in the past few weeks. I see her when I go into the store, she’s texted me a few times, and I’ve had two phone calls, but that’s it. I’ve asked why I never see her anymore, but she’s always vague. Work, Mickey, her family so I don’t know. I couldn’t tell you.”

“Well, that’s disappointing. I hope she’s doing alright.”

“Me, too. If this continues too much longer, I’ll have to trap her in the store until she talks to me.”

“Did you somehow make her angry or anything?”

“I’ve thought long and hard about it, but no, I can't remember any one thing that would have upset her, John. Have you said anything to her?”

“No and believe me, Rose, I thought about that a really long time. You know how I am, but I have been on my best behavior recently.”

Rose chuckled. “Suppose we’ll give her a little more time and then I’ll spring the attack.”

“I’d like to be involved with that.”

“Might need you to be, actually. She’s strong and I'm not sure I could take her on my own if she tries to get away.”

“Give me a time and day, Rose, and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you. Now I’m gonna steal a cup of that coffee and then I’ll need a ride home. The girls will probably be waking soon and I don’t want them to think I just ran off, note or no.”

“Fine, fine,” John said, raising his hands. “But don’t forget tomorrow night’s the dinner you invited me to. You’re still planning on using a Smythe recipe, right?”

“Yep and you better be there on time or we’ll start without you.”

“And risk having you lot eat everything before I can? Dream on, little lady.”

Rose chuckled, incredibly amused by the man before her. Why couldn’t she have met him years ago? He was the funniest, greatest, sweetest man she’d ever met. He was an amazing friend.

Didn’t hurt that he was also sexy as hell.


	13. Oh, Martha

An opportunity to corner Martha presented itself literally the next day.

“Hey, girls,” Rose said, her eyes on the corner shop. “Head on into the diner and order the burger and fries. Say fries or Lynda won't get it. Alright? I’ll be in shortly. Oh, and order the tea. You’ll thank me.”

Keisha and Shareen seemed confused but nodded and did as she asked. Rose double-checked that was actually John (and why was he wearing his tool belt?) inside the shop before entering. After all, he had said he’d wanted to be involved when she did this.

“Martha,” she said, pointing at her. “Why have you been avoiding me? You’ve barely texted or called, I only see you at the shop, and you always come up with an excuse when I ask if you want to hang out. What is going on?”

John abandoned his perusal of the tools at the back and approached the register. Martha, meanwhile, fidgeted and barely made eye contact.

“I'm not doing anything of the sort, Rose. Don’t be silly.”

“You have been,” John disagreed. “I’ve seen it, too. We’ve all noticed your absence. I had to ask Rose about it, but she didn’t even know.”

Rose had never seen a dark-skinned woman blush that badly and she’d known Keisha her whole life. It was… astounding.

“Martha, come on. Talk to us,” Rose begged. “We’re your friends, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, you are, but nothing’s going on. I-” Martha stopped and sighed. “I can't do it. I have to say something. I didn’t want to until after, but… You know how Mickey and I have been dating a little while.”

“Yeah, I pushed you to him. What about it? You didn’t break up, did you?”

“No, um… Mickey and I are going on vacation. Together. That’s why I asked for that time off, John.”

“I’ve already approved it,” John replied, frowning. “I’ll figure out your replacement at some point, Martha, but that doesn’t explain-”

“We’re eloping,” Martha blurted. Rose and John shared a shocked look before turning back to her. “We’re going to Vegas over Christmas, we’re getting married, and I don’t care what anyone thinks about it. I'm marrying him.”

Chin lifting, Martha stood up straight and, though she looked brave, Rose could still see the fear in her eyes. Rose took a moment to sort through her thoughts.

“Martha, it’s a little quick – I get that, but why is it a bad thing? If it’s what you want and you're sure about this, we’re not going to say it’s stupid or anything. I just – Why weren’t you going to tell us?”

“What?” Martha totally deflated. “You’re not mad or anything?”

“Upset you were just gonna run off and get married without telling anyone. Really upset I didn’t know you two were that serious. But mad? No. Definitely not. If you’re happy, I'm happy.”

Rose and Martha looked at John, who merely nodded his agreement.

“I’ve been such an idiot,” Martha sighed. “We didn’t want to tell anyone, because we were afraid you’d think we were being stupid or maybe try to talk us out of it and neither of us want to wait.”

“I can't believe you almost ran off and got married without telling us,” Rose said, smiling now she knew what was going on. “Congratulations, Martha.”

“Thank you.”

“Dare I ask how your family responded?” John asked. “I'm assuming it didn’t go well if this is any indication.”

“Oh, it went about as well as an all-out war can go. Mom wanted us to wait, Dad was looking for his rifle, my sisters thought I was an idiot, my brother wanted to come with us, my grandmother wouldn’t even look at me…”

“Blimey,” Rose breathed. “I see why you didn’t want to say anything.” Martha nodded and Rose clapped her hands, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Well, this is good news. You should join us tonight at the pub. We're all going out as soon as we're done with dinner. I’ll buy us all a round so we can toast your impending marriage.”

“I'm sure Donna would love an opportunity to plan an impromptu bachelorette party for you,” John remarked. “I’ll call her and let her know. Take the heat off you for a while.”

There were tears in Martha’s eyes when she came around the counter to hug them.

“It means so much to me that you’re reacting like this, guys. Seriously. It was killing me keeping everything quiet.”

“I could imagine. If I was getting married, I don’t think I’d be able to keep it secret at all.”

John snorted. “No, you couldn’t. In fact, Donna knew before you did. Actually, before I did, too, and that’s impressive. She's determined we both wed as soon as possible. I'm sure my brother’s not the only one bitching about wanting nieces and nephews.”

“I'm so out of the loop, it’s not even funny,” Martha said. “What’s been going on? Donna’s planning your wedding, you’re having kids, and Rose is your intended wife? When did any of that even happen?”

“Actually, none of that is happening. Not right now, at least. Donna’s gone a bit overboard.”

“A bit?” John asked. “You call that a bit? In your little safe zone chat yesterday, Jack brought it up again, Rose. He didn’t start talking like that until Donna did, you know.”

“Your sister-in-law just wants you happy. That’s not a sin.”

“Bugging one of my best friends is,” John retorted and Rose beamed at him. Did he really think of her like that? It was the first time he’d ever voiced it aloud in a serious manner. “Well, maybe not, but it should be.”

“Since when were you two best friends? Oh, God, I’ve missed everything, it seems.”

“Pretty much. You don’t even know Keisha and Shareen are in town, do you?”

“What?” Martha shrieked. “No, I didn’t.”

“You would have if you hadn’t been avoiding us instead of talking to us like _a friend_ would have.”

“John, leave her alone. You know why she didn’t say anything. Don’t be mean to her.”

He shrugged and she really tried not to notice the way his shirt rode up a smidge and stayed, gifting her with a glimpse of his lower belly and a bit of the hair that disappeared into his denims.

She utterly failed at her endeavor not to notice, sure, but she was enjoying that failure. He was so… toned and lithe. Did he work out? He’d never mentioned.

“You don’t have to keep staring,” John laughed and Rose ripped her gaze away with a mad blush suffusing her cheeks. “I'm helping Jack out today. Hence the belt. Good Lord, Rose. You could have just asked.”

Oh, thank God.

“Figured if I stared long enough, you’d tell me so I wouldn’t have to waste my breath asking,” she lied on the spot. “Worked, didn’t it?”

John looked at Martha. “Do you see what I have to put up with? This is literally the sassiest woman in all of creation, Martha, and I swear she enjoys turning that _absolute sass_ in my direction at every possible chance.”

“He knows me so well,” Rose teased, grinning at Martha. “Anyway, we’re all going to the diner for lunch. If it’s okay with Mr. Smythe here, you could take an early lunch and join us.”

John raised his brows when Martha smiled at him. However, when he noticed her simply watching him, he sighed.

“Fine. Take an early lunch. Rose, are you sure we're still going out again tonight?”

“Yeah. They haven’t changed their minds yet. That’s one thing I don’t miss about being in London, I'll tell you.”

“Am I invited?” Martha asked. “’Cause I’d come.”

“Of course you are. Stop shaking your head, John, or so help me-”

John chuckled. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. If we’re still going out, then, I'm gonna go work through lunch so I can shower and nap before tonight. Text me later, okay? Let me know when I need to head over to help with dinner.”

“Will do. Go work up a sweat… and maybe avoid the saws while you’re doing it. I remember last time I was on-site with you.”

“Oh, ha ha,” John replied. “Martha, I’ll be back later once I know what exactly Jack was looking for.”

Martha waved and Rose watched him walk out the door.

“Any idea what they’re working on?”

“Nope. I was sort of afraid to ask earlier. I didn’t want to start a conversation,” Martha admitted. “I'm surprised you don’t know, though, being his best friend and all. I wonder if Ron knows that.”

“I think he at least suspects,” Rose joked. “After John single-handedly won the ‘Who Knows Rose Best’ game the other night. It was girls – Shareen, Keisha, and Lucy – against the guys and the guys still won.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Martha giggled and followed her to the door, where she flipped the lights off, turned the sign, and locked the door. “How did the girls react to that? Three of your closest friends losing that game to a man you’ve only known a few months. Mustn’t have been easy to swallow.”

“I don’t even remember, Martha. I have a feeling Lucy’s the only one who does. We were all so drunk. I mean, I woke up in bed with John and Shareen. Yeah, it’s true and Keisha slept in the bathtub last night.”

“Oh, my god,” Martha groaned. “Please tell me you were all dressed.”

“Martha,” she gasped, pretending to be scandalized. “The things you think up. Of course we were clothed. Though, feeling John up would probably be about as bad clothed or no.”

“You felt him up?” Martha laughed and clutched her belly a moment. “I can't even – Rose, you tramp. What were you thinking trying to seduce him with Shareen in the bed with you?”

“I wasn’t trying to seduce him,” she denied. “I was just trying to see who it was. That I happened to graze, um, him before I found a very manly leg instead of Keisha’s bum is not my fault.”

“Keisha’s b- You actually touched him?” Martha guffawed. “Oh, God, it just gets better and better. I thought you were exaggerating.”

“It was an accident. Keisha always sleeps facing the edge of the bed so I thought I’d hit bum before I hit, um, his bits. My God, Martha, breathe. It isn’t that funny.”

“Yes, it is! Oh, I am so telling Donna now that I know I can still talk to you all. She’s gonna love this.”

“I am never telling you anything ever again.” Martha didn’t seem particularly bothered by that and Rose sighed. “Just get inside before I uninvite you.”

Martha blew a raspberry and walked into the diner ahead of her.

***

By the time Rose had a chance to relax from the chaos spawned by Keisha and Shareen's arrival and departure, Martha and Mickey's bachelorette and bachelor parties, their departure for Vegas, and filling in at the corner shop when John had appointments, there were only three days until Christmas and Rose was feeling the pressure.

She'd long since wrapped everyone else's gifts, but John's final gift still needed to be assembled and wrapped.

As her luck would have it, she’d been exhausted from running back and forth from the library to the corner store the last week and a half. Today, a Tuesday, seemed to be the first day that she hadn't been pulled away by a customer wandering into the library looking to enter the store.

Damn that sign. Too bad it'd been her own idea. She hadn't realized how many appointments John had this late in the year. Seemed a bug had finally hit Smytheley. She better not get sick.

Focusing on her task, Rose surveyed the variety of photographs spread out on the floor in front of her. Some were reprinted photographs from her travels during her time at International Treasures, some were photographs that had never been published, and some were photographs she'd taken since moving to Smytheley. One of those photographs was a copy of the black and white she'd done of John back when he, Mickey, and Jack had been constructing the dunking booth for the fair. She knew he'd been fond of that one, but she didn't blame him for that. It was particularly... breathtaking.

Another was a beautiful shot of the dog currently lying at her feet. He looked quite regal in the photograph and she might have printed off a copy to hang in her own house. Maybe. She wasn't confirming it. As Jack wiggled his snout closer to the leather album in front of her, Rose thought about John.

He had been invited over to visit Randy, his old frat buddy, for the evening. Naturally, John had been worried Jack would get into trouble while he was gone overnight (it was a real concern) so Rose had offered to take care of Jack until he got back to Smytheley. So far, Jack had been very well behaved, but she could tell he missed John.

_John_.

Right. She was supposed to be assembling his Christmas present, not thinking about him for no reason.

"Alright," she murmured. "How best to assemble these, hmm? What do you think, Jack?"

The loveable mutt wiggled even closer and slowly slid a paw onto the middle of one 8x12 photo slot.

“Jack, no. This is for your daddy. If you scratch up the screens, it won't look as pretty, will it?”

That didn’t seem to deter the dog and Rose chuckled.

“Fine. If you like, I’ll finish it later.”

Though, as such things usually went, the moment she had everything put away in the box she’d hidden under her couch, Jack was asleep and stretched out on his back, his legs gracelessly spread wide. She nearly chuckled, but she was sure that would wake him up so she refrained.

“No shame,” she whispered to the snoozing dog and pulled the box back out. “While you are sleeping, then…”

It took her close to two hours to fix up the album the way she liked it. Interspersed through many photographs of Smythelely, Jack, and their friends were images John had likely seen before in an issue of International Treasures along with some images she’d taken that only she had seen.

Rose couldn’t wait for him to open this gift. She was positive he was going to be quite satisfied with it.

***

Right before bed, Rose was in the middle of turning down the bedding when her mobile began to ring. Situated in the very middle of her bed, Jack popped his head up and stared at her.

“You act like you know who that is,” she commented on her way to her vanity. “Oh. Maybe you do know who it is. Did he say he’d call?” Rose answered the call with an amused, “Hello, John.”

“Hello, Rose. Is my boy still up?”

Why did his voice sound so… seductive? It didn’t always. Not by a long shot.

“Yes, he is. He’s currently looking at me like it’s Christmas morning. Did you tell him you’d be calling?”

“I always tell him goodnight, Rose. Even when he was staying with Aunt Donna a year or so ago, I called every night I was away from him.”

“You’re such a good human daddy. Want me to put him on speaker phone?”

“Please.”

Rose flipped the call to speaker and put it on the bed.

“There you go, John. He can hear you.”

“Jack-y boy,” John called. Jack jumped up on his paws and ducked his head down towards her phone, his tongue hanging out. “Are you still awake, you damned dog?”

Jack barked excitedly and started wagging his tail. Rose chuckled and walked to her vanity to remove her jewelry.

“Be nice to him, John," she called. "He doesn’t go around calling you a damned human.”

John let out an amused sound.

“You don’t know that, Rose. Were you a good boy for Rose tonight, Jack?”

Jack barked and Rose said, “Yes, he was. He helped me finish a special Christmas present for his daddy.”

“Did you, Jack? You’re such a good boy. Did you remind Rose to walk you before bedtime and after breakfast?”

“John,” Rose said pointedly. “I remembered just fine. You’ve told me four times now.”

“That last one wasn’t directed towards you. It was a question for my boy.”

“Yes, I'm so sure it was. Jack, ask your daddy if he’s having fun tonight.”

Jack pressed his snout right to her phone and let out a booming woof. John laughed loudly and Rose giggled.

“I can hear you, buddy. You don’t have to yell. I'm having lots of fun here. Randy has a new puppy. His name is – annoyingly – Sigman. I don’t want to discuss it, Rose. It happened, I was involved, and I'm not ready to talk about the bet I just lost. Don’t worry, Jack. I'm not bringing home a brother for you. Not yet, at least.”

“That’ll teach your dad to bet more than a dollar, huh?”

Jack seemed to bark his agreement and settled back on his belly.

“Oh, he sounds sleepy. Has he taken a nap at all since I left?”

“A couple, actually, in between trying to run up the walls and flatten me on the ground.”

“I'm sure he simply thinks you’d make a lovely pillow. I can't be the only one that thinks that, Rose.”

“John, be serious. I think he was just a little too hyper. Did you feed him anything other than dog food today?”

“You forget I’ve used you as my pillow before. I'm telling you he wanted a Rose-shaped pillow and you unkindly did not oblige. Rude, Rose. Very rude.”

“I think you’re putting him to sleep,” Rose said as quietly as she could, keeping in mind she was on speaker. Jack’s ear twitched, but that was it. He remained on his belly with his head right beside her phone. “Keep talking, John.”

“The second I get home tomorrow, Jack, I promise I’ll come straight there to get you. Now be a good boy, alright?” John waited a moment, but Jack looked like he was finally out and didn’t seem ready to give a response. “Is he asleep?”

One eye peeked open just then.

“I think he’s messing with me,” Rose said in surprise. “I bent down to check on him and one of his eyes popped open just a tad.”

“Nope, not messing with you. He’s just about out, but he’s fighting it. I’ll keep talking just a bit longer. He really wasn’t bad tonight, was he? You could’ve called if you needed to.”

“No, he wasn’t bad at all. He was just a bit hyper from time to time, but he’s still young.”

“I suppose.”

Jack’s other eye slowly blinked open and closed. She stifled a chuckle.

“Probably didn’t help he was missing you. Either way, it didn’t bother me. I thought it was cute, to be honest.”

“That’s a relief. Is he still awake?”

“I think so.”

“He doesn’t sleep well away from home.” His concern was adorable. She wanted to hug him for that. “Did you two have a fun evening?”

“Oh, yeah. Jack and I celebrated our awesome lives by listening to the tele while we worked on your present and ate the pot roast I had going in the crockpot all day.”

“No,” John groaned. “I missed your pot roast? Are there leftovers or did that bottomless pit of a dog eat it all?”

“I saved you a big container, John. Did that before I even served myself. And who are you calling a bottomless pit?”

“Valid. I am a Smythe so – kettle, pot. Did you really give some to Jack?”

“Might’ve slipped him some roast from time to time and it’s not my fault he ate my potatoes and stuff when I accidentally spilled my plate in the kitchen.”

“…you did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“No comment.”

John chuckled. “I do the same thing, Rose. Even if it’s his birthday burger, I pretend I drop it from my plate. He doesn’t want it unless I act like it was mine.”

“That explains so much.”

“I take it he’s finally out, then.”

Rose scooped up her phone and caressed Jack’s snout as she raised her hand. He didn’t move beyond a faint twitch.

“Finally. I think it’s really sweet you called, John.”

“Yeah, well, I might’ve missed him a little. More his bedtime walk than anything.”

“Liar,” she said fondly. “I think you missed him more than you’re saying. Be honest now. How long did you wait to call when you got some free time?”

“…Two minutes.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“I didn’t time it, you mean woman.”

“Mean, he says,” she scoffed. “I'm not mean in the slightest.”

“Ha,” he said teasingly and then sighed. “You’re getting ready for bed, aren’t you?”

“I already am. We were about to lie down when you called. What’s Randy doing? How did you get some free time?”

“He's walking his dog."

"Aw and that made you miss Jack more, didn't it, you big softie?"

"Maybe. Randy was talking about getting the gang all together sometime."

"That'll be..." Rose chuckled and reclined against her headboard. "Hilarious seems like the right word. What are you gonna tattoo next?"

"Nothing," he said, stressing both syllables of the word. "I'm a responsible man now. No drunken tattoos for me, thanks."

"I'm sure."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"Hmm. Don't I?"

"No," John chuckled. "In fact, you sound terribly unconvinced and I'm not sure what to do with that."

"Eh, accept it and move on, I guess."

"I'll change your mind one day, Rose. Just you wait."

Rose laughed quietly. "Maybe not."

"Oh. Randy just got back. Suppose I should get off’a here." John was silent a moment. "I'll be there as soon as I get back into town."

"Don't rush yourself. Jack and I are having a good, ol' time."

"Well, now I'm jealous."

"You should be. Last I checked, Jack was the one hogging most of my bed."

"That bed is magical. Last time I was in it, I slept like a baby."

"That's every night for me. I know it's great."

"Yeah, just a sec, Dandy Boy. Oh, shut up. You know you earned that in college." John snorted and then said, "Seems someone doesn't like being reminded of our college days, either. We're getting so old."

"Oh, stop. You're not old at all."

"I'm closer to forty than thirty."

"One, forty isn't old. Two, you're only thirty-six. Quit being dramatic."

"If you insist." After a short pause. John said, "Goodnight, Rose. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, John."

"Pet that dog for me."

"Of course."

"Mm. Well, goodnight again and goodbye."

"Goodnight again," she replied, amused, "and goodbye."

"Bye."

He ended the call before she could again tell him goodbye.

She fell asleep smiling.

***

"It is now ten o'clock in the morning and you still haven't answered the door," John greeted the next morning. Rose looked from her phone to her clock, rolled out of bed, and stepped into her slippers. "Hmm. I can see my dog staring at me through the window in the door and you're still in bed, aren't you? Guess that explains why you didn't answer when I knocked."

"Hold on, John. I'm coming."

"Did you have a late night?"

"No, I didn't. Your eyes are broken."

John chuckled. "Dear me. That sounds bad. I'm not sure I can cure that. Why do you figure they're broken?"

"It's only eight, John. I don't know why you think it's ten in the morning, but it's not. Have you looked at your phone today?"

"...Yes. It says it's ten. Are you feeling alright?"

Rose stepped off the stairs and saw John staring at her from the porch, his expression one of concern. On her way to the door, Rose grabbed the clock she had hanging on her living room wall and held it out to him as she unlocked the door and then ended the call.

"I'm perfectly fine, John, but I think your frat buddy played a trick on you."

John looked at the clock, checked the time on her mobile, and then scowled at his own phone. A moment later, he rolled his eyes and held up his phone, which displayed the correct time once more.

"Changed my settings while I was sleeping. How juvenile. Why didn't I expect that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're a responsible man now and such things are beneath you?" Rose teased and stepped back, watching John's smile blossom. "Feel like coffee before you run away with Jack?"

"Could handle a cup. Thanks."

"Mm. So did you make up your mind about a frat brother reunion?"

"It wasn't a reunion. More a get together of old - Stop giving me that look." John chuckled. "It sounded lame to my own ears."

"Long as you realize it." Rose hurriedly dumped coffee and water into her coffeemaker and pushed the start button. "How is it you're back in town so early? Did you set an alarm or something?"

"No, well, sort of. Randy had to work this morning and Sigman," he said distastefully, "snores, drools, and farts. I offered to leave as soon as Randy was awake."

"Blimey, it sucks he has to work this close to Christmas."

"Yes, that must. I wouldn't know anything about that," John drawled, smirking. "And remind me, Rose. The library's closed right now, isn't it?"

"That wasn't my decision. Jack won your little debate or whatever that was."

John snorted. "He's under the impression children won't particularly have use of the library over Christmas break. Can you believe that?"

"No, not at all," Rose replied seriously. "Schoolwork definitely was _not_ far from my mind the entire time I was on Christmas hols. Nope. I never waited until nearly the night before to cram everything in."

"I think we might one day overwhelm the whole world with the amount of sarcasm we both use on a daily basis. I mean, that was impressive, Rose."

Rose giggled. "You flatter me."

"No, no. I can give credit where credit is due."

"That remains to be seen, _Santa_."

"Oh," John said in surprise. "Christmas _is_ in two days, isn't it? Oh, but that means the clinic is closed today. Damn."

Rose's brows arched. "You're actually complaining about not having to go in to work?"

"Not as such. It's just I'm up this early on a day I could've slept in."

"You couldn't have," Rose reminded him. "You stayed at a friend's house last night and he had to work."

"I know. I actually feel bad for him. He volunteered to work over Christmas because he doesn't have any family."

"Orphan?"

"Unwanted. His words, not mine. He was dropped off at a police station - how old fashioned - as an infant and was never adopted."

"Poor Randy. I know you said he has to work, but we should take him a dinner or something so he's not eating take away on Christmas."

John smiled. "I always do, but I'm glad you feel that way. Your second heart coming into play again?"

"Well, it'd probably hurt if I tried to shut it off now," she joked. "Been connected to my body and all for years."

"Yeah, as your doctor, I'd recommend not shutting it off. Generally, that's not a good thing."

"You went to medical school to learn that?"

John chuckled. "Plus maybe one or two other things."

"Ah and here I was considering a career in the medical field, but if you have to learn _three_ things, why, that's too much work for me. I'll stick to books."

They both laughed at that.


	14. The Magic of Milling Falls

"Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, my." Rose looked around Jack and Donna's house in surprise. "It looks like Christmas threw up in here."

"I know! Isn't it great?" John asked, elf ears on his head and a black cardigan partially obscuring the Santa shirt he was wearing. "Where's your shirt?"

Rose unbuttoned her coat and bared the matching Santa shirt she and John had gotten at the mall. With them wearing similarly dark denims, matching shirts, and a black cardigan in John’s case and a black long-sleeved undershirt in hers, they looked quite couple-y. Very matchy-matchy and like they’d planned it, which they had to some extent. At least their shirts. She hoped Donna in particular wouldn’t make mention of it.

"Like I'd forget it."

"Brilliant, Rose. You look wonderful. Do you need help unloading your things from Ron's car?"

"That'd be nice. There's a lot out there."

Well, that only seemed to make him happier.

She followed John outside to Ron's car and thoroughly enjoyed the gleeful expression on his handsome face as he took in the sight of all the presents loaded into the back.

"Oh, here's one for me! And another and here's one for - Oh, what's this? What did you get for Donna?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, snoopy."

"Not nice, Rose. Jeez. Did you get enough?" John asked as he stacked several gifts on one arm. "It looks like you bought out an entire store. You can't tell me some of these are from Lucy or Ron, either, because I was here when they brought in their gifts."

"I can take yours back if you're really complaining about it," she joked. "Would you like me to?"

"No, because then you'd feel awkward when you open mine and you didn't have anything for me. I'm a great friend and wish to spare you that awkwardness, you see."

"Yes," she sighed. "I suppose that's true."

In response to her teasing smile, John winked and carried his first armload of presents into the house. After they got everything inside, she had a list of things to do - talk to Danny about getting a doggy (she and Donna had a bet going about whether or not he'd listen), make sure neither Jack nor John had found her contribution to Christmas dinner yet (a green bean casserole recipe she'd found in a magazine last month), text Martha and Mickey to wish them Merry Christmas, and ask Ron what he needed photographed for next week's news bulletin.

As she was walking around looking for Danny, Rose added a fifth item to her to-do list:

Keep John, the little boy in a thirty-six-year-old's body, away from the presents.

***

"Uncle John," a voice whisper-yelled. "Uncle John, wake up."

Oh, she must have fallen asleep at Donna's last night. Rose opened her eyes and blinked at Mayme, who was looking at John and poking him in the knee.

"John," she croaked and wiggled her arm. "Wake up. It's Mayme."

"It's who?" he mumbled, rubbing his scratchy cheek against her shoulder. She could feel the bristles along her collar and poking through the fabric of the sweater she’d changed into after dinner. "Oh, ow, my neck. You're a bad leaning - Mayme." His eyes popped open and focused on the girl in front of them. "Sorry, sweetie. You know Uncle John's a little slow to wake up in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Jack's scratching at the door. I think he has to pee. Can I let him out?"

"Sure. Let him out the back door, though. I'll be able to watch him from the kitchen."

Mayme nodded and trotted out of the little den she and John were sitting in last night before they'd fallen asleep on the couch. She noticed Donna and Jack were no longer with them.

"Couldn't wake us up, could they?"

"Probably more like they didn't want to. You did look sleepy last night." John groaned as he heaved himself up and then offered her a hand. "I am getting too old to be doing this. Oh, if only I could be in my early twenties again. Now those were good years. I could sleep on a floor, Rose. Have, actually."

Rose chuckled. "Do you actually remember your early twenties?"

On their way to the kitchen, John paused and cocked his head.

"Yeah, I do. I have a good memory."

"Oh, so your frat brothers didn't turn you into a complete drunken mess, then."

"Nope," he replied smartly and headed to the coffeemaker. "They did try, I'll admit, but I resisted."

Rose snorted and glanced out the window. "Aw, Jack's playing in the snow. Look, John. How cute."

John looked out the window above the sink and had to lean far to the left, but he chuckled when he finally saw Jack romping around and chasing big clumps of falling snowflakes.

"That is adorable. I have the cutest dog in the whole world, Rose. Are you aware of that?"

"Yeah, I am." John turned back to his coffee-making task and pulled a blue can from a cabinet. He genuinely seemed confused by it. "What's wrong?"

"Why do they have Maxwell House? We only have Folger's in town."

"Maybe Donna likes it more."

"Probably," John said after staring at the can a moment. "I suppose it just took me by surprise. We all grew up with our parents drinking Folger's so that's what I expect to see when I'm rudely helping myself to someone's coffee."

Rose giggled. "Wouldn't even think about asking if they were awake, would you?"

"Oh, they're probably awake, Rose, but there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near their room."

"Ah. Did Jack finally talk to you? I saw him join you for Jack's walk after dinner last night."

"He didn't talk about anything important. He just wanted to ask for some advice. However, since his question was less medical and more carnal in nature, I told him to go Google it and stop talking to me."

"That prat," Rose laughed. "Did he really do that?"

"Yes."

"Well, now I really wanna know."

John glanced at her. "He was wondering if having Donna in, uh, one position was more beneficial than having her in another one."

"He actually told you the positions, didn't he?"

"Yep."

Rose chuckled. "And what are you thinking about right now?"

John pointed at his temple. "My new photo album, my boy playing in the snow, the dirty laundry waiting for me at home, and fresh coffee."

The album she'd given him made top four? Rose reveled in the warmth curling in her belly.

"Anything to keep it out of mind, huh?"

"Yep," he repeated. "By the way, thanks for riding with me last night. I know Randy appreciated the meal we brought him, even if it wasn't hot by the time we got there. Guess that's what microwaves are for."

"Oh, no, you're welcome, John. I'm glad I got to meet him. He seems like a nice guy."

"He's a great guy," John corrected with a smile. "A real gentlemen, that one. Don't know who taught him his manners, but I've literally never seen him be rude or mean to anyone unless he’s just playing around."

"And you've known him for years now so there'd been plenty opportunity for you to see," she surmised. He nodded and she hummed. "Well, I stand corrected. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is. I wonder if he found my gift."

"Do you always leave it with his neighbor?"

"She's the only one I trust," he said defensively. "Miss Sladen has been living in that apartment for longer than I've been alive and everyone says she's an angel. Plus, Randy always gets his present untouched."

"No, John. I wasn't saying anything about her. I was asking if you always leave his gift with her."

"Yeah."

"Then I have a feeling he got it."

"Wow," John muttered. "I need coffee. I think my brain is still off."

Rose snorted. "I'll think for you until it comes back on."

"That is the sweetest and strangest offer I think I've ever heard."

"Really? The strangest?" Rose frowned thoughtfully. "Now I feel I need to come up with something stranger."

John chuckled and grabbed some coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"I think I'm getting to a place where I need you around all the time just so I can hear everything you say. Especially when something like that comes out of your mouth."

Rose grinned. "Probably wouldn't want me around all the time. I snore like a bear and like hot, hot showers."

John rolled his eyes. "You don't snore, Rose. I'd know. The shower thing, though. Not sure if I'd be able to deal with not having hot water ever again. I'll have to think about it."

"Better think seriously. I wasn't joking."

"Uncle John," a small, sleepy voice said from the doorway. She and John turned to see Danny, half asleep and rumpled, rubbing his cheek. "I think Mommy and Daddy Jack are fighting."

John's eyes widened and he peeked at her. She seemed to be trying not to chuckle just as hard as he was (though whether it was from horror or amusement, neither of them looked like they knew).

"It's alright, Danny," John said, moving to the doorway and scooping the boy up. "Come on. Let's go nap on the couch for a while, alright?"

She didn't hear Danny's response and wondered if he'd already fallen back to sleep. A moment later, Mayme shuffled passed the doorway from a different direction than Rose knew Danny's room was. As Rose watched the coffee finish brewing, she heard John say something about lying down on the couch with Danny and a murmured response from the little girl.

He'd be such a good dad. She wasn't sure if she should ignore the fluttery feeling she got in her belly from thinking about that. She decided not to. What was the harm in doing so?

"I'm thinking," John whispered when he returned, "we should probably warn Jack and Donna when they come out of their room. I'm sure Danny will have questions later."

"Probably. Why was Mayme up again?"

"She didn't say, but I think Jack's being a little too merry out in the snow. I could almost hear him barking from the living room and he's on the other side of the house. Right below her window, actually."

Rose grinned and glanced out the window. Jack was close enough to the house that all she saw were two black ears as he ran by. John turned on the radio Donna listened to when she was cooking and lowered the volume a little. It was a country station she'd noticed John and Donna both liked.

"When does the clinic reopen? Monday just like the library?"

"Whenever I want, I suppose." John shrugged and poured them some coffee. "Everyone knows how to get ahold of me if they need."

"Yeah, that's true. Are you planning to do anything Monday, then, since you don't technically have to go in?"

"I was thinking about pitching in wherever I was needed."

Rose held up her mug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Martha shouldn't be back until Tuesday, I believe. I'll probably be running between the store, the clinic, and wherever else until then."

"I changed my mind." John gave her a curious look and she grinned. "You're not a work shirker. You have no problem working. You simply can't do the same thing for too long before you get bored and want to do something else."

"That's a fairly accurate description," he laughed. "Meanwhile, there's you. I'm pretty sure you'd kill to keep your job as the librarian."

"Might've already done," she joked. "By the way, don't check your backyard."

John grinned widely. "You criminal."

She grinned, tongue between her teeth, and then realized it'd been a while since she'd given anyone a blatantly flirty smile like that. She was somehow more surprised by the reappearance of the smile than she was by it being John she'd given it to.

"Anyway," she said, deciding to distract herself, "I heard Randy say something about hearing from a Simmy. I take it he's another brother."

"Of the frat variety, yeah. Seems all the guys are excited about meeting up sometime."

"Yeah? Where? You all gonna have a debaucherous weekend in Vegas? I hear that's all the rage these days."

John snorted. "Please. Over half of them are married now and their wives would be none too pleased about us planning any sort of weekend like that, Rose. Besides, you'd want details and I don't know if I'd be able to tell you."

Rose shrugged and playfully replied, "could always call Randy and ask. He did give me his number in case I ever need to get a hold of you when you're over there."

John's brow cocked and he looked her over for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not so sure that's the real reason he gave you his number, Rose," he finally said. "The man's single and you're, well, you."

She let herself enjoy that vague compliment for a moment.

"Actually, John, he's of the opinion you and I have been together for some time and you're just not telling him."

"What, really?" John looked astonished when she glanced up from her coffee mug. "What did he say to make you think that?"

"Nearly those exact words. It was almost word for word, John. Why?" Her confusion shifted to light teasing. "What have you been telling him to make _him_ think that?"

"I've told him everything. That came out sounding weird. I meant when he asks about my day, I tell him everything I've done, who I've talked to, and so on. He does the same when I ask him about his day."

"Maybe it's just 'cause it's a small town with not many people. Could be reading more into it than there actually is. Course my name would come up more than others. Third wheels stick together and all that."

"Has nothing to do with the fact we're friends, as well," John drawled. "Nope. Random third wheel. Spotted her in a crowd and now we talk all the time. We've no choice. Everyone else is married. We're the only ones that don't have anyone to go home to."

Rose snorted. "You know what I meant and I think Jack would be upset if he'd heard you say that."

"That damned dog wouldn't have understood me." John grinned a little. "Just to be safe, though, don't repeat that."

"Your secret is safe with me, you monster. I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

Smiling, John walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad, Miss Tyler. Now. I think we should take our coffee and make ourselves comfortable somewhere far away from my brother's bedroom."

"Where do you have in mind, Mister Smythe?"

John's lips quirked. "I was thinking the living room."

"Good idea. Someone should keep an eye on the children and since _we're_ not currently tangled up in bed, it looks like it falls to us."

John chuckled. "Yep. After you, m'lady."

***

It was a Friday afternoon at the end of January and Rose was in the middle of talking to John during their shared lunch break when she caught sight of a group of men wandering about outside the library and they looked hopelessly lost.

Funny, what with Smytheley being such a small town. She tried not to smile.

"Uh, John, I know you wanted to know all about my first photography gig, but I think this is more interesting."

"What could possibly be more interesting than the story of how Rose Tyler became Anderson Scott?"

"Um, the crowd of men outside wearing hoodies or carrying paraphernalia with your Alma mater on them."

"What?" John popped up from the rolly chair - his favorite place to sit - and looked out the window. "Oh, my G- Rose, it's them! Oh, it's – Yeah, it’s all of them. Well, the ones I really grew close to."

"Go," Rose laughed as he began bouncing in place, looking between her and the window. "Before they get even more lost."

John hurriedly began gathering up his trash, wallet, coat, etc.

"They probably just don't know where I'm at and are trying to see me through the windows."

"John, leave the trash. I'll get it. Just go. Tell Randy I said hi."

"Yes, ma'am." John hurriedly planted a quick kiss on her temple and grinned. "Thanks for being so observant and cleaning up after me. You're great."

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. "Just go."

A few of the men from the crowd outside spotted John the moment he opened the library door and let loose a vociferous chant Rose assumed must have had some significance during their uni days. She was smiling widely as she watched John and one guy share an elaborate greeting that involved a lot of hand slapping and strange half hugging moves. Randy broke from the group after a moment, approached the library's front window with a few guys in tow, and waved cheerfully at her. Still smiling, Rose waved back and saw more of the men crowding around Randy. There was an awful lot of back-slapping going on and Rose could only imagine John was out there vehemently denying many things.

Blushing, she busied herself with cleaning up the rubbish left from their shared lunch. After a while, she noticed the male group outside was finally gone and she briefly wondered where they had gone. As she was imagining them trying to pack into several of the shops in town, her phone chirped twice.

The first text, from John, simply said, _Thanks again, Rose. I’ll call you tonight_. While curious about that, she didn’t dwell on it too long. No good could come from pondering why John might possibly want to call her at night. It’d just have her thinking too much and about nothing John was likely to talk about.

The second text, from Jack, said, _I don’t want your future hubby to get suspicious so if he wonders why his frat buddies suddenly showed up without warning, change the subject using any means you have to. I won't have all our plans ruined. Seduce him if you have to, Rose._

Honestly, the man could be a bit dramatic. Rose fired back a quick message.

_Jack_ _, we’re not getting married and he won't get suspicious. Randy and John were talking about all the frat boys getting together. As I’ve pointed out many times, who’s to say Randy didn’t get ahold of everyone on his own? He’s already said he won't tell John anything. Relax or you won't enjoy this._

Jack’s response _: I just want everything to go off without a hitch. Has he told you about the last time I tried to plan his party on my own?_

Rose frowned and responded. _No, he hasn’t. Did something happen?_

The only words she received, _I put a me-sized hole in his living room wall_ , made a little ball of dread build in her belly. Maybe she should have enlisted someone else in their planning committee of exactly two.

Rose decided to just get back to work shelving returned books after a quick, _Well, now I'm nervous, too. Thanks, Jack._

If she didn’t think about it, she couldn’t imagine everything that could go wrong.

***

Saturday morning, Rose woke with the sun and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee. As John had told her over the phone the night before, he would be arriving in two hours and she wanted to make sure she was wide awake for the long day ahead of her.

It was John’s birthday.

She and Jack had been planning this for weeks and she knew the part she had to play would be the most difficult. While everyone else would be transforming John's house into the ultimate birthday celebration area, she was tasked with entertaining John and his ex-frat buddies, keeping them away from the Smythe farmhouse, and deflecting any suspicion John might have that anyone was planning to throw a party for him. As far as he knew, they would be having a catered dinner later on in the frankly impressive town hall Jacobi Smythe built when he first settled Smytheley. That was all he was allowed to know and she'd been giving him false hints about his 'catered dinner' for days now. Yes, she would be there. No, his grumpy great aunt wouldn't be. There might be enough food to feed _two_ armies. There might be too much beer and doggy treats so everyone’s happy. Whatever.

She had two hours to prepare herself for the day. She spent that two hours drinking an entire pot of coffee and dressing as prettily as she could for the party later without setting off warning bells. She settled on nice denims, knee high boots, and the gorgeous shirt Donna had insisted she wear for the party. Since it was so beautiful, she had ignored the obscene amount of cleavage she'd have on display and had agreed to wear it.

John naturally arrived right at seven on the dot.

"Morning, Rose," he called while closing the front door behind him. "I hope you're up."

"I am," she answered, satisfied when his footsteps moved closer to the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Please. I didn't want to be late just in case the guys were already here so I didn't bother making any at home. Oh, you've fixed your hair. How pretty. It’s all curly and pinned up and stuff."

Rose smiled to herself. "Yeah, it is. Thanks for noticing. Are we still grabbing breakfast when we get to Milling Falls?"

"Yep. The two-hour drive will be worth it, Rose. I promise."

"Not like I'd notice. I only recently started eating breakfast again."

"Thanks entirely to your rather sexy doctor and his excellent advice." John sniffed. “Don’t know why more women aren’t falling all over that man.”

Rose snorted and finally turned around. She was sure she would never again be as satisfied as she was when John’s lips parted in surprise and his brows rose. He looked her shirt over one more time before meeting her gaze and abruptly frowning. Rose, too, frowned. She wasn’t used to a man frowning like that after almost undressing her with his eyes.

“What’s with the face, mister?”

“You’re wearing that?”

Frown deepening, Rose looked down and plucked at the fabric. Besides the cleavage issue, she didn’t see anything wrong with it. She’d felt incredibly sexy, actually, until John had reacted like that.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

John stepped right up to her and didn’t bother hiding the fact he was looking down her shirt.

“It’s just… I can see your tattoo in its entirety, Rose. Doesn’t that make you uncomfortable? Most of the guys are around my height, you know. They’ll be able to see if they wanted to.”

“Didn’t you say most of them are married?”

“Well, yes, but… I'm – I’m just saying.” John shrugged. “I’m not telling you to change or anything. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable or to feel exposed.”

“That only seems to happen when you’re around, now I think about it,” Rose said thoughtfully. “Anyway, I'm not uncomfortable. Donna bought this for me and I promised her I’d actually wear it sometime. Might as well be on a day where I'm actually going out to do something fun.”

John finally smiled. “Yeah, it is gonna be a fun day and you look… frankly gorgeous. I wonder where the guys are. They should’ve been here by now, don’t you think? It’s only a twenty-minute drive from their hotel.”

“Just relax, John. Not everyone relishes an early start to the day. Maybe they’ll be here by the time we’re done with our coffee.”

“Works for me. You have any bananas? I'm hungry.”

“John, we have a two-hour drive ahead of us. It’s too soon for you to be complaining about being hungry.”

“I think my stomach’s starting to eat itself.” John groaned. “Can’t you spare just one banana?”

Rose rolled her eyes and retrieved a banana from the wooden fruit basket on the counter.

“And here I was thinking your brother is the dramatic one.”

“He is,” John immediately voiced and then perked up when three knocks sounded on the front door’s glass window. “Come in! Rose, are you completely ready to go?”

“I just need my coat and purse. I should probably go before we leave, too,” she mused. “You figure out who’s riding where while I run upstairs.”

John nodded and headed one way out of the kitchen while she went the other way. On the way back downstairs, she stopped in her bedroom and placed John’s birthday gift and card on the foot of her bed. She then took a picture and sent it to Donna with a reminder not to forget them on her way through town. Before leaving her bedroom, she grabbed a second, smaller, diversionary gift from her dresser and tucked it into her purse.

“Okay,” John began the moment he caught sight of her. “Randy can fit up to eight in his Tahoe, I can seat five, and Ezra’s minivan can seat seven. You're obviously riding with me.”

“Thank you,” Rose said with a nod.

“Since Haden, James, and Zeke all road-tripped down here with Ezra, they’re just gonna stay with him. Steve and Eric are gonna join them. Carter, Simon, Zack, and Rob are all riding with Randy, which leaves Harry with us.”

“You got the light load, didn’t you?”

John chuckled. “Yeah, guess I did. He’ll be snoring in the backseat the whole way there. You won't even notice him.”

“It doesn’t bother me hanging out with your friends, you know. You shouldn’t feel awkward or anything.”

John, who had been reaching for his truck keys, glanced over.

“Actually, that’s a relief to hear, but I have a feeling you’ll see why I said that later.”

"I doubt it'll be as bad as your expression is trying to say it'll be."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

***

He hadn't been joking. At first, she thought Harry "Simmy" Simson was a flirtatious, annoying nightmare. When he wasn't flirting with any and every woman in sight (including herself _and_ John for most of the two hour drive to Milling Falls), he was telling jokes and sharing some stories of "his youth" that were so outrageously untrue, it wasn't funny.

John naturally was of a different opinion. When they'd gotten a moment alone while window shopping after breakfast, he'd told her he understood not everyone found him funny or got the flirting thing. Harry was a professional comedian so he was always trying to think up new material. He liked making people happy in any way he could think of. Really, he had a boyfriend at home and the flirting stuff was innocent.

When he'd said that, Rose had looked at him like he was crazy. He'd merely shrugged and asked if it had made her feel good when he flirted with her. She conceded it had and he had simply said that was all Harry wanted to do.

Now she saw it from his point of view, she got it. In the moments when Harry wasn't flirting or "coming up with new material" (i.e. lying about his past), she saw peaceful smiles and the way he observed those around him. It truly did make him happy to see a smile or hear a laugh from someone else.

After a frankly magnificent breakfast at a small mom & pop café, as John had called it, their large group split into smaller factions and headed in different directions to explore the town. Rose, her eyes caught by the sign for a bakery, had decided to give John some space and had headed down the main road. The street was still paved in the original brick from when the town was first settled (or so a plaque declared) and Rose was happy the town had posted no driving signs on either end of the six block road. She was under the impression brick roads like these were rare these days and she was relieved the town was taking care to preserve it. In fact, it looked like this entire area had been preserved, from the road itself to the buildings and benches that lined it.

Smiling at the sights around her, Rose made a mental note to grab her camera from John's truck before they left Milling Falls, because she couldn't pass up the chance to take pictures to remember the quaint, little town.

She soon learned the bakery had once been an apothecary of some sort. Dark, wooden shelves were still built into the walls and she could almost imagine old, dusty bottles lining the walls where now little cakes and sweets sat. Giving a sigh, Rose left the bakery.

It took her but a few minutes to retrieve her camera, because the list of photographic opportunities had grown the longer she’d wondered around and she had a feeling it would save her time and trouble just to take the pictures now. Following several shots of the old, brick road and its surrounding buildings, benches, and one antique birdfeeder outside of a boutique clothing store, Rose re-entered the bakery and snapped a few shots of the interior, using the natural light from the big, storefront windows to highlight the most beautiful parts of the interior.

Rose had just tucked her camera back into her bag when an elderly man, wearing a flour-dusted apron, approached her with a smile.

“I'm sorry,” she immediately apologized. “I should have asked permission before taking photographs, but this place is so beautiful.”

“Nonsense,” the man replied kindly. “We get your kind in here all the time. It’s said we have the prettiest bakery in the mid-west.”

“I can imagine that brings in a lot of business.”

“You imagine correctly. Whereabouts are you from? You don’t sound local.”

Rose chuckled. “I moved to Smytheley a while ago. I suppose I’m still holding on to my accent.”

“Ah, Smytheley. Now that is a lovely place. I knew Jack and Anna. They would occasionally make the trip up here, just the two of them. Anna loved our macarons. My Betty’s been making them for almost… Well, now, it’s been almost thirty years, I believe.”

“You knew Jack and Anna?” Rose asked, more interested than words could describe. “Smythe, right?”

“Yes. A time ago, but they haven’t been in for years now. They had two boys if I'm not mistaken. They’d be fully grown now.” The old man walked behind the counter and Rose followed, briefly eyeing the contents before the glass. “Do you know them?”

“I know both of their boys, Jack and John.”

The old man smiled. “So old Jack won his bet,” he mused fondly. “That poor woman. Do you talk to them much these days?”

Rose frowned. “I'm sorry, no. I wish I could, but they passed on a few years ago. There was an accident.”

“Oh, dear. I'm so sorry to hear that.” The old man briefly looked away and shook his head. “That’s a real shame. They were good people. Wait right here, young lady. Don’t go anywhere.”

Rose nodded and watched the man disappear into the back of the store. After a few minutes, Rose again glanced at the display cases and debated purchasing a few of those macarons. Anna had loved them, according to the man, and she wondered if Jack and John had, as well, or if they would appreciate them simply because their mother had. She had nearly made up her mind, part of her still worrying it might upset them if she brought back Anna’s favorite treat, when the old man came back through the doorway with an elderly woman in tow.

The woman smiled at Rose. “My Eddie tells me you know Jack and Anna’s boys. I haven’t seen them since they were youngsters. Pair of troublemakers, they were, but I’ll just bet they’ve grown into fine, young men, haven’t they?”

“They have, yes,” Rose answered, feeling a certain pride in boasting about her two dear friends to someone who knew their parents back when. “Jack and John both help out around Smytheley whenever they can. They’re very hands on when it comes to the town.”

“I told them those boys would make something of themselves,” the woman replied, nodding to herself. “Oh, they never doubted it, though. Anna and Jack knew their boys’ potential.”

“I'm sure they did. They seemed like good parents.”

“They were good people. It near broke my heart when Eddie told me about the accident. I had no idea.”

“We just figured their doctor had finally worn them down about eating healthy.” The man shook his head again. “It’s just a shame. They were some of our best customers back in the day and they were so nice to everyone. The world lost two good people.”

Rose silently agreed, nodding with the man.

“Don’t let us keep you,” the woman finally voiced, tone forcibly light. “I'm sure you have things to do. Milling Falls doesn’t have just this bakery, you know. Oh, but before you go. Eddie?”

“Right.” The old man, Eddie apparently, grabbed an empty box from under the counter and handed it to the woman, Betty if she’d heard right earlier. “Good idea, my dear.”

Smiling, Betty proceeded to pile all of the macarons in the display case, which looked to be about two dozen or so macarons, into the box and grabbed a small, laminated piece of paper from under the register.

“I want you to take these to those boys for me, young lady. We’ll miss Anna and Jack. It’s the least we could do.”

Rose momentarily stared at the price per macaron, unable to believe the woman was giving her almost fifty dollars’ worth of sweets for free.

“I can't…” Rose began, but Eddie waved his hand.

“It’s the least we could do,” he repeated his wife’s words. “They were good people, good customers. Those boys might appreciate our gift. Such a shame.”

“Is there anything else that’s caught your eye, dear?” Betty asked, gesturing to a pile of small poppyseed cakes at the end of the counter. “Perhaps a cake loaf? The poppyseed was baked just this morning and it’s very pop’lar.”

***

It took half an hour to leave the bakery and when she finally did get out of there, she was carrying four boxes in a large, paper bag that looked more like a gift bag than a shopping bag. She had insisted upon paying for everything but the macarons, which Betty and Eddie had simply refused to accept money for even after she had told them she planned to eat a few of the macarons before the Smythe boys even knew about them.

Eddie had shrugged, stating a few free macarons was more than fair considering she was delivering the items free of charge for them. She had chuckled and finally given up on trying to pay for them.

Using the spare truck key John had given her after breakfast for just such a reason as this, Rose piled her purchases on the front passenger side floorboard and locked the truck back up. After a moment's indecision, Rose headed back down the bricked street and eyed the interior of the shops as she passed them.

In a few, some of John's old frat buddies milled around, looking at this or that. Two were on their phones, one holding a cute knickknack and the other a piece of jewelry, and Rose could only imagine they were talking to their wives. In one shop, she spotted John huddled around Randy, Simmy, and two other men whose names she never caught, but they all had their backs to the window. She briefly debated popping her head in to see what had captured their attention but decided against it. Another few steps down the road, Rose spotted a dimly lit antique shop and her intrigue had her stepping through the door moments later. A bell tinkled overhead and she smiled serenely, casting a gaze around her.

There didn’t seem to be any order to the items set up on tables, shelves, the walls, the floor, and even a few milk crates and barrels. A young woman with dark hair piled on her head and a rather Victorian-looking dress stepped through a beaded curtain and smiled at Rose. Immediately, Rose smiled back and the woman’s smile widened.

“Hello,” the woman greeted in a bell-like voice. “I'm Idris. Can I help you find anything today?”

“I wasn’t looking for anything in particular,” Rose replied, coming closer to the woman. “I noticed you didn’t have a sign out front. Are you open?”

“I am always open,” Idris replied, that same smile on her lips. “Unless I am traveling. The Timeworn & Recycled Donations & Items Salvaged never closes. We’re always here when someone needs us.”

“The Timeworn… That’s a long name. Where did that come from? Can't have been random.”

“I call it the TARDIS for short,” Idris confessed. “When my father opened this shop, I was a little girl. He and my mother sat down, wrote out all of our initials, and came up with the name like that. He always used the acronym, because he said it was easier, but Mother always told us it was because he couldn’t remember the blasted name anymore. That’s why we don’t have a sign.”

“Oh, no wonder you’re always open, then. There’s plenty of you to work.”

Idris’s smile dimmed. “Long ago, yes. They’re all gone now. It’s just me.”

“I'm so sorry,” Rose mumbled, wanting to kick herself. “I caught a foot in mouth thing from a friend of mine. I am so sorry I said anything.”

“A foot in mouth thing? I have a feeling you say many things that don’t make sense.”

“No, that’s true. I didn’t always.” Idris’s smile returned to full watt and Rose returned the smile. “So you’re the I in TARDIS, then?”

“I am. Welcome to the TARDIS. Since you’re not looking for anything in particular, feel free to look around. If something catches your attention, maybe your visit won't have been in vain.”

“Will do.”

After a nod, Idris sat on a stool behind the counter and Rose began meandering around the large shop. She would swear the inner dimensions of the shop were much too large to fit into the exterior of the building, but of course, that’d be silly. It’s just there was so much everywhere and extra alcoves built into the walls to hold even more that it just felt like it was bigger on the inside.

And, as she’d noticed earlier, there was no rhyme or reason for the way things were displayed. It was all jumbled together, but the chaos was fun. Rose was actually having the time of her life looking around. Next to what looked like ancient books and waxen bananas was an old bench seat from some strange vehicle and a long, multicolored, 70s-looking scarf that would probably need to wrap around her neck multiple times just so it wouldn’t drag the ground when she walked. The next table over was a pile of seashells, a red rose made entirely of glass, an old locket with the initials SJS engraved in a heart, and an old walking cane. Draped over a solid, wooden bookshelf that would probably just barely fit in the town hall of Smytheley was a dark, old looking men’s leather jacket. Rose ran her fingers over the old leather and smiled. Talk about vintage. This looked like it walked straight out of a world war. However, it looked brand new, as if it had never been worn even though it was so old.

Rose impulsively picked up the jacket and carefully folded it over her arm. From the corner of her eye, she saw Idris nod to herself, looking smug, like she’d known Rose would pick up the jacket. It gave her momentary pause, but Rose eventually dismissed the feeling. There’s no way that look had been about her. The woman was probably just on her phone.

In the end, Rose had gathered quite a few antiques she’d never forgive herself for if she didn’t buy them right there and then. Along with the leather jacket, she’d found a khaki trench coat she thought John might appreciate, an old trunk that reminded her of a trunk she’d glimpsed in a picture at Jack’s house (perhaps it had belonged to either Jack or Anna), a collection of old fairy tale books, an old photo album Rose just had a feeling was important to someone she knew (several of the faces in the photographs reminded Rose of someone she knew and it was driving her nuts that she couldn’t place who it was). There were also a few other small things – such as a pretty, handblown vase or an antique ring that perfectly fit her – that had caught her eye.

When she saw the total on the old register, Rose literally could not believe what she was seeing.

“You must be joking,” she exclaimed. “No, something must be wrong with that thing. I have to owe you more than that.”

“I want my customers to have an actual piece of history in their home. Therefore, pricing items so high that many won't pay the price for it is ridiculous.”

“But are you sure? That trunk alone could pull in a couple thousand… dollars, I think.”

“I'm sure.” Idris smiled and ran her index finger over the metal plating at one corner of the trunk. “When you have this at home, when you chance looking at it in the morning while you prepare for the day, it has the power to bring a day in history back to life if only for a little while. I look around my shop and I can instantly transport myself to any day in history if I only look at the right time.” Idris pointed at a carving of a wolf basking in what appeared to be incredibly bright sunlight. “This was carved in the early 1700s, according to the inscription on the back. If I close my eyes,” Idris said, eyes closing, “I'm there. It’s the early 1700s and I'm watching a master carefully carve this image into a plank of wood on his lap. It is sunny, the sky is so beautifully blue, and there is a wolf at repose in the distance. Perhaps she is looking out to sea, perhaps she is watching over her pack.” Idris’s eyes opened. “For a brief moment, I stepped into that time and I saw everything.”

Rose momentarily stared at the woman, captivated, and then took another look around the shop. Suddenly, everything seemed different to her, more alive, alien. The sheep skin rug draped over a chair in one corner of the shop briefly came alive and let out a bleat. The glass rose she’d seen before lifted from the table and was being cradled in the palm of a young, bright-eyed girl looking out a window to a young man on the cobblestones below, the breeze blowing his hat askew. The painting on the wall came alive and a young mother quieted her children and straightened her husband’s cravat.

Rose looked back at Idris. “Wow. That’s magical. I’ve never looked at anything the way you do. It’s incredible.”

Her eyes on the shop behind her, Idris smiled gently and took her time meeting Rose’s gaze again.

“It is, yes. Now do you understand?”

“You want to share little trips into the past with anyone who walks through those doors.”

Idris nodded. “Exactly.”

***

“Uhh, I suppose I’ll just ask.” Rose turned, smiling sheepishly, and met John’s gaze. “What store did you buy out and where did that tarp come from?”

Rose chuckled. “I discovered the antique shop and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh, is she back in town? The last three times I’ve come up to Milling Falls, that woman’s been on some trip or another. From what I hear, she’s constantly traveling and picking up things here and there to bulk up her shop’s offerings. I might have to go look around, see what she’s added to the place.”

“You’ve been there before?” Rose asked excitedly. “Isn’t Idris amazing?”

“Who?”

Rose frowned. “The shop owner, Idris.”

“Oh, that’s her name? I don’t know her that well. She doesn’t talk to me that much when I actually get a chance to look around. You’re saying you spoke to her?”

“Yes. You’ve really never talked to her?”

“The whole town says she keeps to herself most of the time.” John shrugged and looked over his shoulder, presumably towards the shop. “Everyone’s still looking around. I'm under the impression most of them won't be allowed to return home until they’ve found something for their wives. We could take a look around the shop. There might be something you missed the first time.”

“Yes, please.”

Smiling, John tucked a shopping bag behind the driver’s seat of the truck, checked the ties were secure on the tarp covering her purchases, and then set off towards the antique shop. Reinvigorated, Rose readjusted her camera bag strap and checked her wallet was still in her purse. John snickered but didn’t comment.

Idris smiled when she saw Rose enter the shop. Her smile only slightly dimmed when she saw John behind her, but she still looked pleasant nonetheless. John looked around in surprise.

“Wow. It looks like she’s gotten in all new stuff since my last visit. Oh, she finally sold that strange looking dresser. Hey, look at this.” John picked up a chrome screwdriver and grinned. “This is neat. Have you ever seen anything like this before?”

“No. I sure haven’t. You gonna buy it?”

“Pfft. Yeah. It’s a steal.” John pressed a button and the screwdriver buzzed. “It’s electric!”

Rose grinned and followed him around the store. More than once, she saw Idris watching them curiously, like she was trying to figure something out. John stopped in front of the mirror she’d found earlier, the strange one that made her look radically different. She was eager to see his reaction.

“How about this?” John enthused, looking at the carvings on the wood circling the mirror itself. “Look at how strange I look.”

He really did look different. His body seemed stretched out a bit, his features more angular, and all of that great hair of his…

“It looks like you’re losing your hair,” Rose commented. John immediately threw his hands onto his head.

“What? No, I'm not. Rose, that wasn’t – Oh.” John paused and stared at his reflection a moment. “That’s strange. I don’t look like myself at all. My God, look at those ears, Rose! They could pick up satellite transmissions from space!”

Rose giggled. “I don’t look much better. Look at me.”

“At least you don’t look like you’re balding.”

“My forehead is huge.”

“I don’t like this,” John decided. “If I ever start going bald, I'm wearing toupees for the rest of my life.”

Rose snorted.


	15. Rose Smiles Always Help

“I can't believe you managed to keep this a secret,” John yelled as he was tugged in another direction by the two people on either side of him. Rose, who was being pulled the other way, just managed to nod at him before she was forced to dance further away from him.

"Remind me later-" Again, John danced away and when he came back, said, "after we've put up your purchases from-" When their lines again danced by each other, both lines split and John and Mickey gracefully spun around each other so Mickey was paired with Martha and John with her. "Milling Falls," he continued, sounding out of breath, "I found something for you. I forgot to give it to you earlier. Or, well, okay, I just wanted to wait when Simmy and I weren’t talking about everything he wanted to eat in the bakery."

"What, really? You really bought me something?"

"Yeah. Actually, Randy saw it first, but we all thought you'd like it."

Rose thought back to when she saw John and a few of the guys earlier. Her previous curiousness returned.

"Was that what I saw you all staring at in the clothing boutique?"

John looked around as he began, "As a matter of fact-"

The couples all split apart and went their separate ways once more, but Rose just managed to spy John nodding at her enthusiastically.

Smiling, she let Wilf lead her between the lines, her hand tucked in the crook of his arm. John smiled as she passed and she returned the smile when she finally stepped back into line.

***

The next morning, Rose woke up in John's barn with his friend, Simmy, curled up behind her. It was uncharacteristically warm for January and the barn was also heated so she wasn't freezing, but she also wasn't comfortable. Groaning, she sat up and heard Simmy mutter something before going still again. All around her, people were still sleeping off the alcohol from the night before. Rose vaguely remembered most of the night, sort of like it was all a dream.

Had she really done a keg stand?

Grumbling to herself, Rose stumbled out of the barn and headed towards the glass sliding door leading into John's kitchen. A couple of the frat guys were already up, drinking coffee and looking remarkably more put together than she thought anyone should after last night.

She received a quiet good morning from the lot, excluding one man who sounded like he was talking to one of his (younger) children on the phone, and wondered how rough she must look for them to be that considerate of her hangover.

She ran into John in the bathroom. More like she was already peeing when John let himself in and blearily washed his face by splashing water onto himself, the floor, and the countertop. He didn't even notice her until after she had flushed and straightened her clothing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rose," he mumbled, toothbrush in mouth and toothpaste foam painting his lips a snowy white. As she began to wash her hands, he continued, "I thought you were one of the guys."

“I'm not sure that justifies barging in on someone, but I’m also hungover and deprived of caffeine so maybe it does.”

Quietly, John chuckled around his toothbrush and reached into his medicine cabinet. A moment later, he handed her a lime green toothbrush still in its packaging.

“I bought this after the last time you had to crash here for a few days. It reminded me I never knew when I might need a spare.”

Rose held up the package. “Thanks. I’ll probably appreciate this later when I'm not trying to hide morning breath in my coffee cup.”

Nodding agreeably, looking amused, John went back to brushing his teeth and handed the toothpaste to Rose so she could start brushing her own teeth. When he was finished, he began readying himself to shave while she stepped closer to spit toothpaste foam into the sink. After a quick rinse, she snagged a washcloth from the cabinet behind her and heard the tink, tink, tink of a razor hitting the sink.

“I wouldn’t use the soap on the sink if you want to wash with more than just water,” John said, bottom lip nearly tucked into his mouth so he could shave his chin. “It’s too drying or so I’ve heard. Donna, you know. There’s a bottle of cleanser she uses whenever she needs it.”

Rose unearthed the bottle and then turned back to John curiously as what he said sunk in.

“Has she often needed to wash her face here?”

“She once had two small toddlers and has been with Jack for years. It’s safe to assume at some point, some tragedy has occurred that has called for a quick face wash.” John chuckled to himself. “Like Mayme’s third birthday party. There was cake everywhere and it wasn’t even her fault. You can blame Donna and Jack for that one.”

“Food fight?” Rose guessed, smiling as she met his gaze in the mirror.

“Food fight,” he confirmed. “The kind that will go down in history as one of the best food fights of all time.”

“I'm jealous I wasn’t involved.”

“I am, too, and it was in my own kitchen.”

Laughing a little, Rose wet her face and then slathered a bit of cleanser on her face, enjoying the feeling as she rubbed small circles all over her tired skin.

“This feels too good.” Rose briefly glanced at her soapy face before meeting John’s gaze once more. “So why did we feel it’d be a good idea to sleep outside last night? I mean, it’s warm-ish outside and the barn _is_ heated, but it easily could have gone the other way in an instant and I'm not sure the heater out there would be sufficient.”

“If I remember correctly, it was approaching daybreak and was warming up. I'm assuming it was easier to leave everyone where they fell asleep, though I was told the guys in the kitchen were sporadically checking the temperature outside in case they needed to wake everyone up and get them inside.”

“Really?”

“Mmm. The last time I came in looking for something to snack on, maybe right after you and Sim fell asleep talking about God only knows what, I think I wanted to bring you in with us, but I was not in a good place to try that and I vaguely remember telling them not to touch… Anyway, probably would have dropped you.” John paused and furrowed his brows in thought. “I don’t actually remember coming in the house. Hmm. I remember heading this way, but… huh. Odd.”

“Ah. Well, thanks, anyway.”

“Sorry. Hope it wasn’t too bad out there. If it helps, I also slept on the ground last night. In my own home, Rose.”

Rose snickered. “What?”

“Yep. Woke up on the living room floor. Apparently, Zeke kept trying to get me to go to bed and I insisted I needed to sleep in the living room just in case anyone in the barn needed help or Jacky boy wanted to go out.”

“So you slept on the floor?”

“I'm sure I had a good reason.”

Rose laughed, feeling incredibly amused. Eyes shining, John grinned at her reflection.

“So how are they so… normal? I know I saw them drinking last night, too.”

John smiled at her. “Well, not all of them did a keg stand and chased the taste with shots.”

“That was your idea,” Rose exclaimed, in the process of washing her face clean. “I couldn’t tell you no at your own birthday party, John.”

John’s brow cocked. “I’ll keep that in mind for next year.”

Rose rolled her eyes with a quiet snicker. “You’d do well to do the opposite, mister.”

With a shrug, John rinsed the shaving foam from his face and patted himself carefully before making her do the same.

“What do you think?”

After a careful inspection of his skin, which she absolutely did not linger doing, she nodded.

“Oh, very nice. Completely smooth.” What was she supposed to say? James had never asked her what she thought about his shave. “You didn’t miss a spot.”

“Well, thanks, Rose.” John smiled at her and cleaned up his shaving mess. “By the way…” He reached out and used his thumb to swipe up a dollop of soap by her ear. “There. All gone.”

Now it made sense. He was searching for an opening. Though why he didn’t just tell her she’d missed a spot was beyond her.

“Well, thanks, John,” Rose parroted before a frat buddy who’d never introduced himself but she was pretty sure was named either Haden or Zeke popped his head around the door frame. She still wasn’t sure who was who when it came to the two of them, because they were never apart from each other when someone said one of their names and she felt it’d be rude at this point to clarify.

“Hey, John,” said either Haden or Zeke. “I think we’re gonna split. Zeke’s little girl is begging him to come home a few hours early. Barbie’s having a fight with her sister, Barbie, and Zeke is their mediator. You know how it is.”

Haden! He was Haden! Finally.

“Oh, those sisters,” John drawled, smiling a little. “Probably fighting over who has the best room in the Barbie dream house again.”

Haden nodded. “Again,” he echoed. “We’re just about to head out if you wanna say goodbye to everyone.”

“I'm coming.” John and Haden both glanced at her and she furrowed her brows as John continued, “Have you already eaten? I probably have something you can take with you.”

“Not yet, but I think we’re gonna grab something on the way. James said he spotted a McDonald’s by the hotel and we still need to check out, anyway, so.”

Haden finished with a shrug and Rose followed John from the bathroom and to the kitchen where some angel had started a fresh pot of coffee. The coffeemaker was dripping its last drops into the coffee pot as they all entered the room and Rose immediately seized the coffee pot before she’d even grabbed a coffee mug, which encouraged a few laughs from the men in the room.

Right as she finished stirring a little sugar into her coffee, thinking maybe a little would get her energy back, she heard shuffling footsteps and a loud groan. A moment later, a sharp chin rested on her shoulder and she heard Jack grunt, “coffee,” in her ear. She wordlessly poured coffee into two more mugs, passed one to Jack, and then carried the other over to the table. John nodded his thanks as he responded to the question Ezra (that one she knew for sure) asked. With a smile, Randy pulled a hooded sweatshirt off the seat beside him and Rose sat down gratefully.

“Thank you,” she murmured so as not to disturb the conversations going on.

“Welcome,” he replied. “Enjoying the coffee?”

“So much. Doesn’t taste like John’s usual, though.”

“Simon brought it with him,” Randy said with a nod to a man on the other side of the table. The man, Simon, gave a wave. “His wife picked it up at a health food store.”

“It’s healthy and packed with caffeine,” Simon informed them. “Doesn’t get much better than that.”

“That… sounds contradictory,” Rose said, knowing she looked confused.

Simon chuckled. “It does, doesn’t it? Trust me, though. You’ll be awake soon enough. Oh, and, uh, you might take a few of these. I know John probably didn’t even think about it before you went to bed.”

“More like passed out in what I assume was a very dignified manner.” Simon slid two green capsules across the table, both printed with IB 200, and Rose nodded. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “I didn’t fancy suffering a headache for a few hours.”

“None of us did.”

“So that’s your secret. John wouldn’t tell me why you all seemed like normal human beings when I felt like a cactus that’s been run over a few times.”

Simon and Randy grinned.

“We popped a few before bed,” Randy explained when she gave him a look. “We woke up without your hangover. Might remember that next time John convinces you drinking is a good idea.”

“Will do. Thanks.”

***

Shortly after Ezra had taken off with Haden, James, and Zeke, the seven other frat buddies that had been sleeping in the barn had come into the house in search of coffee, water, and food. They, too, eventually left and Randy didn’t wait much longer to leave, stating he had to get home and feed and water his puppy, Sigman, before his neighbor decided to keep him indefinitely. Right after his departure, Donna had flounced into the kitchen looking like she’d slept twelve hours, had visited a spa, and was in the best mood of her entire life.

Rose envied her.

“Morning,” she greeted cheerfully and swiped Jack’s mug from his hand so she could steal a few sips of coffee. “Morning,” she repeated and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. “You look like shit.”

“I love you, too,” Jack replied, not at all sarcastically. Rose exchanged a look with John while Donna gave Jack a sweet smile and swept towards the fridge.

“You have nothing in here,” Donna stated matter-of-factly. “When’s the last time you did your shopping?”

“Rose, when did you make spaghetti?”

“That was… I don’t know. A week and a half ago?”

John nodded thoughtfully. “I want some more of that.” He looked at Donna again. “My fridge isn’t empty. You just don’t want anything that’s in there.”

Donna rolled her eyes and caught sight of the clock before looking at Jack.

“I'm going to go pick up Mayme and Danny. Don’t forget we promised to take Lucy and Ron to dinner to thank them for keeping the kids when they left last night.”

Jack waved. “I remember. You ladies pick the place, I’ll drive.”

“Good.” Donna stole another quick kiss. “Love you. I’ll see you at home.”

Jack watched her leave and then spent a moment smiling at his coffee mug after her car had disappeared from view of the kitchen. He then looked at John’s fridge.

“Do you have anything in there?”

“You could get up and look,” John pointed out, sipping the last of the coffee in his mug. “Just a thought.”

“Too much work.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Rose remembered. “I can't believe I forgot. Hold on. I’ll be right back. Don’t get anything out.”

After grabbing John’s spare truck key, which she’d stashed in her purse yesterday (and she really did need to give that back to him), Rose headed out to the truck. She was glad to see the tarp covering her purchases hadn’t been disturbed. It meant everything was probably still safe and dry. Hopefully.

On the front floorboard where she’d left them the day before sat the four boxes from the bakery in Milling Falls. There were also several small bags from other stores she’d visited yesterday, but those could wait.

Back inside John’s kitchen, Rose brandished the boxes from the bakery and immediately had two very intrigued sets of eyes on her.

“Whatcha got?” Jack asked curiously, beginning to smile. “Come on. Don’t hold out on us. What’s in there? Food? Something naughty to wear for your future hubby?”

“I'm going to guess baked goods,” John commented, rolling his eyes. “Really, Jack. Do you think? The better question is this: what _sort_ of baked goods are they, Rose?”

Rose opened the top three boxes, displaying a number of sweet breads, small cakes, cookies, a few muffins, and a couple of tarts. Jack and John froze in the middle of snagging a few things, however, when she held up the fourth box with an uncertain expression.

“The bakers I met yesterday said they knew your parents. The woman, Betty, she said your mum loved macarons and, well, they… they didn’t know. They, uh, they wanted me to bring these to you.” She was momentarily put off by their expressions and set the box down on the table. “Betty and Eddie wanted you both to have these. They piled their entire stock in here. Said it’s the least they can do.”

Jack was the first to touch the box. He opened it, looked at all the macarons inside, and fingered the little card off to the side that detailed the various flavors. Strangely, though, John was the first to grab one of the delicate sweets. She hadn’t expected that. He shoved the macaron into his mouth in one bite, chewed thrice, and then grinned at Jack. He made no attempt to hide his chewed food and Rose was about to ask if he’d lost his mind when Jack did the exact same thing back to him. After this happened three more times, Rose looked to the ceiling and shook her head.

“You know you’re not two years old, right? Both of you.”

They merely laughed, mouths still full of food.

***

“I should perhaps explain yesterday morning.”

Rose blinked, looked at her clock, and frowned. She tightened her robe around her and stepped back from her front door.

“John, you know it’s only six o’clock, right? I haven’t even started getting ready for work yet. Why aren’t you off… doing something?”

“I wanted to explain yesterday morning and it was slightly more interesting than watching Jack sleep or heading into work early.”

Rose huffed in amusement. “Very well. Want some coffee?”

“Ooh, yes, please.” Rose headed towards the kitchen and heard John shut the door behind him as he stepped into her small entrance hall. “As I was saying, I felt I should explain, because you seemed incredibly concerned and we never actually said anything about it.”

“Suppose this will be good,” Rose admitted and gestured toward her coffeemaker. John grabbed his favorite coffee mug and helped himself while she settled down at the table. “Okay. So tell me. What was that about?”

“Well,” he drawled. “Our childhood.”

Rose was instantly on alert, but pretended to be as relaxed as she was before. John sat down beside her and seemed to get lost in the blue of his mug.

“Your childhood?” Rose prompted after a while. Tone light, slightly teasing so she wouldn’t fluster or annoy him, she said, “I could see that. Care to elaborate?”

“Mum did love those things. Every time she and Dad went off, they’d bring some back for us.”

Rose nodded, but he didn’t continue.

“So you and Jack would do that to each other when you ate them?”

“Yep. It feels so juvenile now, but yesterday, I couldn’t help myself. I was doing it before I realized what I was actually doing.”

Smiling, Rose said, “sometimes it’s okay to act a little juvenile. Who wants to act like an adult all the time, anyway?”

Nodding, John finally smiled in return. “Yeah. Yeah, I agree. I just didn’t want – That is, we’re not children anymore. I mean, my brother’s trying to have his own children now.”

“That doesn’t change a thing,” Rose pointed out gently. “I’ll bet you a dollar right here and right now that your mum and your dad occasionally acted a little silly from time to time.”

John sucked in a breath. “Better be careful there, Rose. Betting can be a slippery slope.” After a moment, his seriousness was replaced with a grin and Rose grinned back. “You’d have gotten that dollar, though. I remember one time, I caught them jumping on our trampoline when we were supposed to be at Grampa’s – Jack’s house now – helping with chores. They were laughing like a pair of kids. That was back in the day when Grampa was still able to care for horses and cut his own wood for the stove and fireplace. Oh, man… I haven’t thought about those horses in forever. They were beautiful.”

“Did you have a favorite?”

“I couldn’t choose,” John answered, shaking his head in the negative. “They were all perfect.”

“I understand that.”

John finished his coffee in three gulps and then gave himself an actual shake.

“There you have it, then. An explanation. Still, I'm sorr-”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s alright.” Rose leaned over, looked at John’s watch, and then relaxed back onto her chair. “What do you think about us grabbing some breakfast at the diner and then maybe you could be a gentleman and drop a lady off at the library? It looks like it might rain.”

“Depends. Do you plan to wear that out in public?”

John gestured at the skimpy camisole and shorts she’d worn to bed the night before, both of which were peeking out of her robe.

“Probably not a good idea,” Rose replied, chuckling a little. “Wouldn’t want to distract anyone from their breakfast.”

“And you would.”

Rose tried not to smile. “I’ll change, then. Although, I do have to say, John, these slippers really pull the outfit all together.”

“I’ll just bet they do.” John stood and turned his back as he headed to the counter. “I'm grabbing another cup while you get dressed.”

“Thermoses are in the cabinet if you want to take it with you,” Rose called on her way out of the kitchen. “The blue one’s mine!”

“But that’s a better blue than my mug!” he called back. “That’s my favorite blue.”

“Take the red one, Doctor.”

“No fair, Madame Librarian.”

“Hey,” Rose called from her bedroom doorway. “Could I get away with a jacket today or do you think it’s going to get colder?”

“The weather forecast says it’ll stay like this,” John replied from the base of the stairs. “So I would recommend you prepare for the opposite.”

Rose chuckled and ducked back into her bedroom.

“How’s Jack coming with the job ads? I haven’t asked lately. Just wondered if someone’s nibbled yet.”

“Actually,” John said from just beyond her doorway, “I think he might be sold on this one guy Randy recommended.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm. I mentioned Jack was looking for someone and Randy said he knew a guy in his building that was looking for new work. Apparently used to be a nurse but switched careers for some unknown reason. Never got the full story, but Jack seems to like what he’s read so far. He’s got a good resume, which he turned in with an application, because he is just that thorough. It bodes well.”

“Well, that’s good.”

Rose shoved her arms into the lace sleeves of a black turtleneck she’d found while shopping with Lucy a few days ago. No better time to test it out when she was going out to eat, anyway. Even if it was just with a friend.

A male friend.

But still just a friend.

“Honestly, it’s about time. We’ve gotten so many applications, but Jack was never happy with them. No one was ever qualified enough. There was this one kid next city over, I think, who claimed he was a genius, but his application looked terrible and his social media profiles were worse. I literally set it on fire.”

“I would have done, too.” Pink or grey skirt? Hmm. Grey. “Did Jack and Donna ever decide if the kids can have a dog?”

“They haven’t mentioned it, but Donna did seem particularly interested when she learned Sigman has a little brother.”

“Really?” Rose asked excitedly. “Oh, they’ll love having a puppy!”

“They will,” John agreed happily. “It isn’t a done thing, though.”

“I hope they do decide to get a dog. I was always happier when I had a pet as a child.”

“As was I.”

***

From the moment John had walked in that morning, just a week and a half after their breakfast at the diner, he’d seemed off, but he’d covered it by chattering on about the Founder’s Day Ball like it was the most important thing in the world.

Rose had let him chatter until he’d run out words, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong and she knew something was. After all, the man had shown up with his dog and kept petting Jack, who seemed unnaturally glum.

Eventually, John seemed to lose momentum in his speech and just… went mute. She’d asked him what was wrong, but he hadn’t answered. Just shrugged and settled further into the corner of her couch, Jack splayed across his legs. After about an hour of silence, John heaved a massive sigh and Rose looked up from her contemplation of the brown splotch of fur by Jack’s right eye.

“It’s the anniversary.”

She should have seen it coming. She knew the day was coming up, but no one had ever told her the date. She wanted to kick herself for not suspecting the date was the cause of his mood (and Jack’s by extension).

“I'm so sorry, John. I...”

Rose gave him a helpless look. She didn’t know how to help or if she even could. Instead of words, because everything she came up with seemed insufficient, Rose instead got up and walked to the other end of the couch. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and after a brief moment, he folded his arms around her and held her close.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but they finally got comfortable with her in the corner, John leaning against her, and Jack dozing on their laps. Rose tentatively pressed a kiss to his temple and John, head bowed, reached up to stroke her cheek.

“It hurts more when you stop ignoring it happened.” Rose nodded and John readjusted himself. “Your shoulder still isn’t a good pillow. My cheek hurts.”

It would be poor form to react, though she dearly wanted to smile at his statement.

“I'm sorry I don’t have comfortable shoulders.”

“You can smile. I wanted you to smile.”

“Would it have helped?”

Silence followed her question. She worried she’d upset him, but he nodded before she could really work herself up.

“Yeah, I think so. Rose smiles always help.”

“I never knew. Is that why we’re friends?”

“Basically,” John said, straightening and curling her fingers again and again. “There might be other reasons. Who knows?” She saw him smile from her periphery. “Know what? Let’s go do something, Rose. You and me. Right now. I don’t want to mope and Mum and Dad would think I'm being ridiculous. I should be doing something. Let’s go do something.”

Without warning, he jumped up and pulled her off the couch, startling Jack enough to make him tear out of the room.

“Are you okay, John?”

“I made a good point, didn’t I?”

“Well, probably, but-”

“Then I hope it helps,” he said and gave her a quick pleading look before his grin returned. “So let’s do something. Something crazy. Ooh, I know. Let’s go rock climb.”

“I'm not breaking my neck, John. How about we go for a picnic? We can maybe hike while we’re out, too. That could be fun and we can take pictures. We can have a photo album…” Rose smiled as the idea fully struck her. “Yeah, we can make a photo album of our adventure and anytime you feel sad, you can look at the pictures and think about what your parents would say.”

“We should go on a lot of adventures. The more adventures-”

“The more they’ll know you’re happy,” Rose cut in. “’Cause they’ll know, right? They’ll know you’re happy.”

John’s smile became less tense. “Yeah. They’ll know.” His breath hitched and then he finally gave her a genuine smile. “Well, Rose, let’s go for a hike and have a picnic. I know just the spot to take us. I’ll be back in half an hour. We’ll decide on food then. In the meantime, you might want to put on more comfortable clothing and shoes.”

Rose saw him to the door and then jogged upstairs, trying to remember where she’d put her old running shoes. She hadn’t used them in so long (shame on her) that it took a while to find them buried in the back of her closet. Shortly, she had changed into thick lounge pants, a long sleeved shirt, a flannel button up she’d found at a thrift store in Amesville, a hat and scarf, and had a warm jacket hanging by the door.

When John showed up some time later, she happened to be looking out the window as he threw something into the backseat and grabbed what looked to be a... Yes, it was a picnic basket. He had an honest to God picnic basket and that was just too cute.

John let himself in and brandished the basket with an impressive flourish.

"I found this buried in the old pole barn out back. I thought it might come in handy. We also have a blanket to keep dirt off our clothes."

Rose smiled to herself. Wasn't that where he'd stashed his parents things? Was that basket theirs?

"Good thinking. Have you... Have you spoke to Jack today? Is he okay?"

"He doesn't want to come," he said, not looking at her. "But he does want to see the pictures later. Not today but later. He's busy."

"John.” Rose put a hand on his arm and he finally looked at her. “It’s okay. I understand. I didn't think I'd see either of you. It's alright."

He nodded after a moment.

"I wish we had planned this better. Your mustardy potato mush would have been perfect. Alas, it wasn't meant to be."

"Next time."

John smiled widely. "Bet on it."

In the end, they decided on sandwiches, some fruit, and thermoses of tea for their picnic. Without him seeing, Rose had also stashed away the last few muffins she’d gotten at the bakery in Milling Falls. It was on the drive to their picnic spot that she remembered something.

“John?” He quickly shot her a glance and she made a face. “I just remembered something you might find interesting.”

“What’s that?”

“The bakers. Remember Milling Falls? I told you they knew your parents. Remember?”

John’s brows furrowed. “Yeah. Why?”

“I think Eddie knew what the bet was.”

“The bet?” It took him a moment and he repeated, “the bet. What makes you think he knew about it? I was always under the impression it was something nobody but them should know, if you catch my drift.”

Rose snickered. “No, I'm catching it, but when Eddie found out Jack’s name, he said something about old Jack and the bet. He even said poor woman or something like that. I think he knew what it was or at least knew a little bit of it. Don’t you think?”

“Huh.” John took a turn off and remained silent for a few minutes. “I think we should make another trip to Milling Falls. Perhaps when the weather gets better, we could drive up and make a day of it. What do you think?”

“That sounds great to me. We could also check out the TARDIS while we’re in town. Maybe Idris will be in again.”

“Sounds good to me.”

***

Rose again jumped up and down in excitement.

“No, stop. You’ll scramble the baby,” she cried, but Lucy ignored her and kept bouncing with her. “It’s a boy! I'm so excited!”

“Me, too!” Lucy squealed. “I think I do want to do the gender reveal you mentioned. Ron will be so happy! We can buy a little baseball cap or something. Oh, this is the best news I’ve ever received. Rose!”

Nearly from their first letter as young girls, Lucy had always wanted to have a baby boy first. It had been part of her plan and she was so happy Lucy was getting what she’d always wanted. If anyone deserved it, it was the sweet woman in front of her.

Rose cried out and started jumping again. She couldn’t help it. She was that happy for her friend.

***

The next time she saw John, she was at the grocery. She was surveying several whole chickens, trying to decide which one she wanted to get, and happened to notice him pawing through all of the steaks available.

“Trying to decide which one is perfect for the best dog in the whole wide world?”

John glanced over, already smiling before he’d even seen her.

“As a matter of fact, I am. And you’re cooking a chicken,” he noted. “I bet that’ll be good.”

“I hope. Lucy found a recipe in a magazine and I asked to borrow it.”

“Ah.” His smile turned more secretive. “Dear Lucy. I trust she’s well?”

Rose smiled widely. “She’s wonderful.”

“I'm glad.” John again shoved aside a few steaks and grabbed several from the back. “I couldn’t help but notice I didn’t get a call from either you or Ron yesterday.”

“One of us already knew you knew,” Rose replied, eying the steaks in his hand. “The other won't know until the gender reveal at the baby shower.”

“I’d wondered if she was going to go through with that. Rose, I literally cannot decide. Which of these are better?”

“If you get all three, maybe I could join you.” Rose smiled at him. “After all, I won't be able to eat this entire chicken myself. Maybe you cook for me tonight, I cook for you and Jack tomorrow?”

“That, Miss Tyler, is the second best idea you’ve ever come up with.”

“I'm glad you – The second?”

“Well, we did recently go on an adventure. Did you already forget?”

No, sir, she hadn’t. She still remembered a few pictures she’d taken of him and Jack playing around during their picnic and hike. The man was handsome and she was almost certain he wasn’t completely aware of it. Sure, he joked about it, but…

But they were just friends so… Not that it mattered. Being single was fun.

“Impossible to,” she replied. “That was really fun. I just didn’t think it ranked number one.”

“Of course. Since I'm cooking tonight, I’ll leave dessert to you. Tomorrow, it’ll be my turn to do dessert.”

“Done and it’s a deal.”


	16. I Mean, They Never Said It Was Hers

The morning dawned bright and cold the following Monday. Staring at her ceiling, Rose shut off her alarm and wondered why she had even set it the night before. With the library closed for repairs that neither Jack nor John would tell her about, she had no need to get up. In fact, Jack had likened the temporary closing of the library to going on vacation. Donna had suggested she actually go on vacation, but she wasn’t the type to enjoy taking vacations alone.

She had done several times and even traveled by herself when she was photographing for a living, but vacations were more fun when she had someone to share it with.

Rolling out of bed, Rose headed down the hall for a shower and could smell the bitter, appealing scent of strong coffee in the air. Score for her for having a programmable coffee maker, eh?

She was just applying her moisturizer and was about to unroll her hair from the towel she’d wrapped it in following her shower when she heard her doorbell chime. After checking her appearance wasn’t too bad, she hurried downstairs and smiled at the woman she could see through her front door.

“Donna, hey,” she greeted as she let the redhead in. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going dress shopping. This morning, my husband let slip you still don't have a dress for the Founder's Day Ball and we only have about two months left.”

“How did he know I didn't have a dress?”

“Did John know?” Donna pointed out. “Point is if you'll need any alterations, it's better to get it done now so you're not rushing around the week before the ball.”

“Ah, but first, I need a dress.”

Donna nodded. “First, you need a dress. They finally closed the library up for renovations and I won't need to open until later so we're having a girl’s day.”

“Sounds good to me. I didn't have anything planned so this is a great start to my vacation, I think. Want any coffee or anything? I just woke up about half an hour ago and still haven't gotten any.”

“So you won't be ready to go for a while,” Donna surmised.

“Sorry,” Rose apologized.

“No, that's okay. I could have called, but it slipped my mind. Danny left his homework this morning and I had to rush it to him.” Donna shook her head. “He needs to work on being more responsible before we get him and Mayme that dog. I'll not be chasing around another creature trying to poop everywhere.”

Rose chuckled. “I don't blame you. You know where the kitchen is. I'm going to go change out of this and I'll meet you in there.”

Donna nodded and strolled off to the kitchen. Rose hurried upstairs, threw on jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, and shortly joined Donna at the little kitchen island (that she still needed barstools for!) where two cups of coffee waited.

“Am I presentable?”

“You'll do,” Donna teased. “I know the title of the ball is a little explanatory, but has anyone told you about it?”

“A few things, yeah. I'll need a dress and there'll be food, dancing, and some of the Smythe extended family.”

“Good so you know that means we’ll be looking for a dress and shoes you can dance in while also being presentable.” Rose nodded and Donna took a sip of her coffee. “We’re going to be in for a bit of a drive this morning. Manton is just under a three hours’ drive from here, but it’s the best place around here to find the type of dress we’re looking for. There are also plenty of salons to choose from. I figure after we find your dress and shoes, we can pop in to a few stores, get our hair and nails done, maybe get a wax, too. We could even get a massage at my favorite spa.”

“So it’s an all out girl’s day, then?” Rose asked, excited by the idea of a day full of shopping and pampering. “Now I know this is a fantastic start to my impromptu vacation.”

Donna smiled. “That’s what I was going for.”

***

“I think I'm going to fall asleep,” Rose murmured to Donna. “This feels so good. I should really get my hair done more often.”

“Or get yourself a man who’ll wash your hair whenever you ask,” Donna shot back. “I happen to know someone who’s single. It’s about time I had a sister-in-law.”

Rose chuckled and saw in the mirror the hair tech smile as she worked on Rose’s hair. Her gaze fell to her fresh manicure that she’d gotten done in the nail salon down the street and Rose once more found herself taken by the bright red.

“What color was this again, Donna? I really need this color.”

“China Flower. So what exactly is the hold up? You and John are perfect for each other and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Morgan, the postmistress, remember? Lucy ran into her in Amesville not too long ago when Morgan was looking for a specific brand of diapers. She and Lucy struck up a conversation and wouldn’t you know their conversation moved to you and John and she was flabbergasted to hear you two aren’t actually seeing each other? If I remember correctly, she asked Lucy what was holding you two back.”

“No, she didn’t. That didn’t happen,” Rose argued. “I never talk to her so what would she know?”

“It’s a small town, babe. Everyone knows everyone else’s business. My granddad’s been predicting couples for years and years. He’s the one who asked me about Jack which is how I know you and John should just give in already, because he’s asked me about you two many times now. He’s actually surprised it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Donna, I know you want him to settle down and give you many nieces and nephews, but cool it, will ya? Let him find someone who makes him happy.”

“You make him happy. He broke up with that… with Vanessa when you came to town,” Donna persisted like a dog with a bone. “You made him start talking about Jack and Anna again. Again, you make him happy. Plus cupcake, you’re his favorite photographer.” Rose looked at Donna and she nodded. “Lucy told me.”

“I probably should have told you myself,” Rose said apologetically. “Sorry.”

“I understand why you didn’t, though. It’s more fuel for the fire, sweetheart. You’re perfect for him and you’re beautiful and he’s handsome – apparently – so I know having sex with each other won't kill you.”

“Donna,” Rose groaned and caught a grin on her hair tech’s face. “Stop.”

“Plus, he’s loaded but minds what he spends so you’d have a very comfortable life with him.”

“Money doesn’t matter to me. I have my own.”

“And you’d have more with him. He’s a doctor so you and your children would always be safe and have help in shouting distance if you needed it.”

“Donna,” Rose again groaned (maybe whined). Her hair tech wasn’t hiding her mirth anymore and Rose was sure that wasn’t helping. “Let him choose and leave me alone. We’re just friends and that’s how it’s going to stay.”

“Oh, my god,” Donna said in a slightly louder voice than usual. “You’re not just friends. You’re best friends. Even Ron can see that and he doesn’t bother trying to argue anymore. It’s like you and him are already seeing each other. You’re just not screwing yet.”

“Donna!”

Her hair tech had dissolved into giggles by this point and Rose slunk down into her seat, wondering if a blush could be vicious enough that she would somehow spontaneously combust. She welcomed the end at this point.

“I'm just giving you something to think about,” Donna said primly, voice once more at a low volume. “And now I’ll let it go so we can enjoy the rest of our girl’s day.”

***

On the second day of her vacation, Rose woke early and floated throughout her house in a great mood. Though parts of the previous day had been particularly trying (she was trying her best to block the hair salon conversation from her mind), the day in general had been just what she’d needed to banish the late-winter blahs she’d been feeling lately. The dress shopping part _had_ been a bust, but eh, there was still time.

After dressing, Rose sipped at her morning coffee and let her mind drift.

Yesterday, she’d been waxed, massaged, and plucked. Her fingernails and toenails were the same exact shade of red, a bottle of which now stood to one side of her vanity. Donna had found it in a beauty supply shop and Rose had been so pleased to see it. Her hair had been trimmed before her hair tech had added subtle highlights to her blonde hair, which she thought would end up looking stupid, but she definitely stood corrected. Her hair had never looked so vibrant or glossy and it was reflecting sunlight from the window like she was the sun itself. The changes to her hair somehow seemed to make her skin glow and she smiled at how heathy and happy she looked.

Impulsively, she snapped a photo of herself with her phone and made a mental note to send it to Keisha and Shareen later to show off her new hair. She wondered what they’d think about it.

After fixing one corner of her bedding that had somehow tucked itself under when she made her bed that morning, Rose headed downstairs and checked on the soup going in the red slow cooker she’d bought before Thanksgiving. The soup, Moroccan chickpea, was a recipe Lucy and her had found on the internet not too long ago and both of them had been eager to try it out.

That actually reminded her she needed to look into that website, Pinterest. Before she’d quit her photography job, she never had much free time to just sit around doing whatever she wanted. Shareen was apparently a big fan of the website and had created many boards – whatever that meant – pertaining to the wedding. Perhaps she’d look into it later today. She was on vacation, after all, and had time to kill.

While puttering around her living room closer to noon, ordering photographs for various albums and tidying up the couch cushions, her phone started going off. Grinning and singing along to Lady Gaga’s song, Paparazzi, Rose pulled her phone from her back pocket and answered.

“Good afternoon. Rose Tyler’s phone. This is Rose speaking, because she is currently banned from her job at the library. How may I help you today?”

“Uh, hello,” a strange voice replied and Rose frowned. “This is, uh, this is Rory Williams of Smythe Home Repair and I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Smythe. Uh, John, not Jack.”

“Right. Of course. Hello, Mr. Williams. Is everything alright?”

“Uh, I think so,” Rory replied uncertainly. “I’ve been instructed to call you and relate what Mr. Smythe says.” Rory’s voice became slightly muffled. “I have her on the phone.”

Rose vaguely heard John say something along the lines of, “Well, obviously.”

“Is he being terrible?” Rose asked sympathetically. “Can you put the phone to his ear?”

“Um, I… Sure.”

“What are you doing?”

“She wants me to put the phone to your ear, sir.”

“Rose?” John’s voice came over the line.

“Why are you making the new guy call me? What’s wrong with your hand?”

“That’s actually a funny story. Are you doing anything at the moment?”

“I wasn’t doing anything at all,” she slightly fibbed, because tidying up wasn’t really _anything_ , was it? “What’s going on?”

“I'm starving,” John confessed.

“And you made the new guy call me so you could tell him to tell me that?” Rose’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing permanent. Will you pick up some food from the diner?”

“Very well,” Rose sighed. At least this way, she’d be able to find out what he really did to himself. “What do you want?”

“I already called it in. They should be getting everything together now. I’ll pay for it when I get off.”

“Alright. Sounds easy enough.”

“And Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure they don’t forget the extra ice.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I knew it. I'm bringing ibuprofen with me. Do I need to grab anything else?”

“No, that should do nicely. Thank you so much, Rose.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Twenty minutes later, Rose let herself into the library with a little difficulty and stacked four sacks of food on the front counter. A drink carrier and her big bottle of ibuprofen went right beside them before Rose started heading around the counter. Piles of wood and sawdust was everywhere and she wondered what all the guys were going to be doing.

“Ah, Rose,” John said brightly, popping up unexpectedly. “I'm glad you’re here. I want you to meet Jack’s new employee, Rory. Williams!”

Rory looked over, gave her a cursory once over, and waved.

“You haven’t been bothering him too much, have you?” Rose worried. “I know how you treat Mickey and Rory’s still new.”

“He’ll get used to it. It’s how we’ll know if he’s a keeper.”

“You can be awful sometimes. Do you know that?”

“I do. You look lovely, by the way.” John again looked her over and smiled. “You got your hair and nails done. Seems you and Donna had fun yesterday.”

“Jack tell you we were going out?”

“Naturally. He was complaining about all the money Donna was out spending. Don’t worry. I told him a little girl time was necessary from time to time.”

“Well, I'm glad you know that much. Your future wife will be incredibly thankful for that, I can tell you.”

John studied her features again and then snorted. “How bad was it?”

“I'm trying to block it from my memory,” Rose answered seriously. John chuckled and expression not changing, she shook her head. “No, John. Really.”

“Ah. That bad, then.”

“The woman doing my hair nearly laughed herself to tears.”

John chuckled again. “I'm sorry. That’s one of the pitfalls of being my friend. I suppose it must be worth it, though, because you’re still here.”

“For now,” Rose joked and then glanced around. “So what exactly are you doing here?”

“Updating a few things,” John said dismissively. “Nothing too major. Why? Aren’t you enjoying your vacation?”

“I wasn’t prepared for it. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“You could finally go take your driver’s test,” John said, brows raised. “You’ve been eligible to take the test for months and you’ve just been putting it off.”

A flicker of guilt made itself known as a small twinge low in her belly.

“I could.”

If she hadn’t already taken it and passed.

“But if you take your test, you could actually go places without needing one of us to take you.”

And that was the crux of the whole matter.

“I like going places with other people.”

“I know, but on days like today, you’d be able to get out and do something instead of having nothing to do.”

Rose nodded. “True enough. Probably wouldn’t be as enjoyable without someone to share it with, but you’re right. I would be able to get away for a while.”

“Not too long, I hope,” John quickly voiced. His concern made her relax and she wondered if telling him would change things much. They’d still go places together, right?

“Nah. Of course not. Anything’s more fun if you share it with someone else.”

John nodded. “True.”

“Hey, uh, John?”

Nervously, Rose licked her bottom lip and he glanced down before meeting her eyes once more.

“What’s up?”

“I have something to confess to you.”

“You’re keeping secrets from me?” John grinned. “Confess away. I wanna hear.”

“I actually took the test right after Thanksgiving.”

“What?”

“When we were driving the back roads the night before Thanksgiving, I realized my life would be easier if I had my own license and, you know, after driving with you two, I felt like I could handle driving twelve teenagers around…”

John snickered. “Likely, though I don’t think we were quite that bad. How’d you do?”

“Well enough. They took my photo and I look horrid.”

“You passed!” John exclaimed proudly. “I'm so happy for you. But, uh, Rose, why did you never say anything? I could’ve let you drive every now and then.”

Rose shrugged. “It didn’t seem to matter. I’ve not gotten around to looking for a car and my need to travel out of Smytheley always seems to coincide with someone else so I just ride with them.”

It wasn’t the full truth, but it was true enough and John seemed to accept it readily enough.

“You still could have said, but I understand.” John looked behind him towards the staff breakroom, slumped a bit, and faced her again. “Do you maybe want to borrow my truck for a while? You could go enjoy yourself for a few hours. It is, after all, your vacation and you should be having fun.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t. Thank you for offering, though. I do appreciate it.”

“Really, Rose, I don’t mind. You could go.” John dug his keys out of his pocket with one suspiciously red hand and held them out, smiling at her. “Go have fun.”

“John-”

“For me,” he added, folding her fingers around his keys. “I'm stuck working here today, but one of us should be having fun, right? Do it, because I can't.”

Rose uncertainly lowered her hand when John let go.

“Are you sure? What if you need to make a run as Doctor Smythe?”

“I can take Jack’s truck. He won't mind.”

Rose looked over John’s shoulder and noticed Jack and Mickey were paying attention to their conversation. Jack nodded when she lifted her brows in question.

“Well,” she finally said, “if you’re absolutely sure you don’t mind.”

“I more than don’t mind. I insist. A vacation’s no fun if you’re just stuck inside your house the entire time.” John paused and, grinning now, added, “Alone, that is.”

“Your brother can hear you.”

“Whoops.”

Rose snickered. “That is true, though.”

“Go. Go, go, go. Shoo.”

After a last smile, Rose headed out of the library and climbed into John’s truck. She watched him disappear into the staff breakroom again and then started up the truck. She wasn’t exactly sure why he’d given her his keys. He had to have remembered she still had his spare key (and she really _had_ to return that to him).

When she got back home, Rose headed to her bedroom in search of inspiration and a change of clothing. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, but she knew she didn’t want to wear her old lounge clothing. It occurred to her in some distant part of her mind that she never found out what John did that required ice and ibuprofen. She'd have to ask later.

By the time she had changed into a pair of denims, a thin sweater, and comfortable shoes, she had decided to make a trip into Amesville. It wasn’t too far away and she could be back in time to have the soup in her crockpot for dinner. She’d heard there was a store in Amesville that was full of party supplies along with several shops full of items for infants and small children.

After filling the gas tank in the truck, despite being nervous about driving by herself on the highway and once thinking she’d forgotten her driver’s license, she made it to Amesville in one piece and feeling relatively calm.

That hadn’t been so bad.

Now if she managed to find what she wanted for the baby shower and what she had in mind for her baby shower gift, she could call this day a success.

***

Spread about on her living room floor were baby items of all sorts, from a blue, elephant-printed blanket that reminded her of the time Lucy had been obsessed with the zoo to an interesting digital thermometer pacifier that will hopefully never be necessary.

It was hardly the time for her to be taking guests, but there was the doorbell once more and it’d be rude to ignore the bell.

Huffing, Rose pushed a few outfits from her lap and cursed herself for not starting her coffeemaker when she got home. She’d really worn herself out shopping today and she really didn’t fancy going to bed at six in the evening.

“If that’s John,” she called as she climbed to her feet, “you’d better have your hands full if you’re ringing the bell.”

She turned the corner into the entrance hall, a package of baby-sized socks in hand, and froze. Clearly illuminated in the light from the streetlamp outside was her ex-husband, James. It took her a moment, but she finally started walking forward again.

He gave her a wobbly smile when she got to the door, but that smile disappeared when she locked the door right in front of him.

“What do you want, James?” she asked through the glass of her front door. “Want to break another one of my windows?”

“Rose, please let me in.”

“No. I would like you to leave. I'm not interested in seeing you and I really don’t want to hear what you have to say.”

“Please. I just want to talk to you for a minute before – Where’s that guy at? That’s his, isn’t it?” James gestured at John’s truck with his thumb. “He here? That why you won't talk to me?”

“He’s at work,” she said dismissively. “Not that it should matter to you. Please leave now. It’s only a matter of time before a neighbor remembers who you are and calls John or his brother.”

“She cheated on me, babe,” he said beseechingly. “She done it before, but she said she was done. But she did it again. She cheated on me and it made me realize you never did that to me ‘cause you actually loved me unlike her. I shouldn’t’a cheated on you. I hurt you and I want to make it up to you.”

“James, you don’t understand.” Rose readjusted her hold on the package of baby socks. “Divorcing you was the best thing I’ve ever done in my entire life and I'm not trying to be mean, because I am over everything. I am simply telling you the truth. I don’t want you back, I don’t want you to make it up to me, I don’t want to hear anything from you. I want you to leave.”

“Okay. Sure. Alright. I’ll leave your porch tonight,” he promised. “Whatever you want. Just remember something. I'm not going anywhere this time.”

Rose walked away from her front door without giving James another look. She was sorting through a stack of babygrows and vests – er, sleepsuits and onesies – when Paparazzi began playing on her phone. Sighing, Rose answered.

“I'm fine, John,” she said by way of greeting. “You didn’t have to call.”

“Damn,” John muttered. “I’d hoped it was a bad joke. He keeps coming back like a cockroach. Is he still there?”

“I have no idea. I'm back in the living room now. I bought a bunch of things for the baby shower today and I was just going through them.”

“That is very interesting and you better believe I will be looking at everything at the first opportunity, but I wanted to talk a little more about why your ex is here.”

“It really doesn’t matter, John. Monica cheated on him-”

“Bit rich.”

“And it apparently made him realize he shouldn’t have cheated on me. Or something. I lost interest. Oh, when you pick up your truck, remind me I have food for you to take home.”

“Well, we’ll be there shortly. Just hold on. On the corner of the block now.”

“If he’s even still here, you’re not allowed to pick a fight just because you don’t like him. You’re an adult, aren’t you?”

“I might be.”

“Then act like it, John.”

She heard a raspberry blown over the line and couldn’t help a snicker.

“Oh, he’s gone. I'm surprised.”

“Disappointed?”

“No. Maybe. Let me in?”

Rose showed up at the door holding a mobile that she’d need to speak fluent Chinese to put together.

“Any chance you speak Chinese?” Rose looked him over and arched her brows. “Why are you carrying a bag?”

“I have a few mid-morning appointments to squeeze in around the renovation work at the library and I don’t want to lose the working time so I'm crashing in town so I can have an early start tomorrow.”

Rose rubbed her forehead. “And by town, you really mean you’re going to be sleeping somewhere on my property tonight even if it’s in your truck. Am I right?”

“You could be. Though my truck isn’t that comfortable.”

“There’s a porch swing,” Rose suggested.

“I just don’t trust him,” John admitted, tossing his bag down on the floor and sitting cross-legged in the middle of the baby chaos in her living room. He immediately picked up a pair of all cotton baseball “shoes” and studied them while saying, “He’s already hurt you once in his life and I’ll be damned if I let it happen again. Desperate men have been known to do some very out of character things.”

“They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Adorable,” John marveled, momentarily forgetting he was agitated about James’s arrival. “I just don’t trust that man and that’s the last I’ll say it.”

“Good. Now can we maybe talk about something more interesting?”

“Like this baseball bat-shaped teether?” John pretended to hit a ball with it and grinned. “I never even knew something like this existed. He needs little foam balls, too.”

“Doesn’t he, though? I actually had to buy myself the same teether, little shoes, and this little hat.”

“Oh, gosh.” John held the items in his hands. “They’re so cute.”

“I know.”

Perhaps half an hour had passed when Rose’s doorbell rang again and she sighed. Keeping a hold of the white vest – no, onesie – printed with baby animals, John beat her to the door and seemed disappointed to see Jack standing there. He perked up, however, when he saw the back of James’s shirt crinkled in his brother’s fist. James himself didn’t seem too pleased with the situation.

John opened the door and Rose stood behind his shoulder. Mostly because John wouldn’t move enough for both of them to stand in her doorway.

“Look who I just found skulking – Cute onesie,” Jack commented and then a mischievous gleam came to his eye. “Are you finally telling people, then?”

John looked down at the clothing in his hand and chuckled after a moment.

“Yeah. I think it’s about time. Don’t you, Jack?”

“Yeah. It’s time. Though I'm pretty sure everyone already knows.”

“Ah.” John shrugged. “Well, we tried.”

Rose shook her head, exasperated.

“As you can see,” Jack informed a stricken James, “you’re too late and are definitely unwanted attention. Maybe stop coming back, because she’s moved on from a scumbag like you. Obviously. Now.” Jack looked from a gaping James to his brother. “I'm going to be very kind and give this fellow a ride to the airport. Again. Better be for the last time, too. You two have a good night.”

Jack gave them both a wide smile, looked at the onesie with a chuckle, and dragged James to his truck. John shut and locked the door with a laugh of his own. He then met Rose’s gaze and frowned curiously.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Was that entirely necessary, John?”

“It worked, didn’t it? Besides, we never said _you_ were the one having a baby. We just said that there was going to be one.”

Exasperation fading, Rose smiled, a bit amused.

“Sometimes, you two are too much. I don’t think I’d want you any other way, though.”

John smiled to himself and followed her back to the living room.

“Did you ever figure out how he got your address?”

“Paid off one of the housekeepers. Mum says she’s been fired.”

“Ah. Well, I guess I don’t need to stay here tonight, after all,” he commented as he sat on the couch. Rose nodded and crouched in front of him to start gathering the baby paraphernalia everywhere. A few seconds later, he continued, “Although, if I did, you could drop me off at the library tomorrow and then you could do something. Maybe take a short trip out of town.”

“I don’t need to go anywhere.”

“Maybe you don’t _need_ but do you _want_ to go somewhere?” John pressed. “Maybe back to that antique shop in Milling Falls? You liked the bakery, too, remember.”

“Well, that could be fun,” Rose allowed, “but I don’t need to go anywhere. I could just as easily spend my time doing things around the house.”

“Then it’s decided. You’ll make the trip to Milling Falls tomorrow.”

“I just told you I could stay home, John.”

“But before that, you said it could be fun to go and I want you to have fun on your vacation. I didn’t give you enough time to plan an actual trip so this is my way of making up for it. I want it to be fun for you.”

“I suppose if I did go, I wouldn’t feel entirely selfish if I brought something back for you.”

“You can, but I'm not expecting it. I just expect you to enjoy yourself.”

“Fine. I’ll go and I’ll try to enjoy myself. Happy?”

“Ecstatic. Now rock, paper, scissors over who gets the bed, because you know I can take the couch.”

“You can have the bed, John. As my guest-”

“And that’s why we play. We go on three. Winner takes the bed.”

Rose sighed and mentally chose paper. When he’d play with Jack, he’d choose scissors more often than not and it wasn’t right for him to sleep on the couch.

He chose rock.

Probably just to spite her.

***

Unwillingly, Rose opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside table. She and John had separated an hour and a half ago; she was still awake and she was sure she could hear him downstairs tossing and turning with the occasional groan thrown in. Whether the groans were born of pain or frustration, she couldn’t tell.

Rose gave up and crawled out of bed. She tiptoed down the stairs and turned on the light at the foot of the stairs, which caught John’s attention. He sat up on the couch and looked at her.

“We could share,” Rose tentatively suggested. “It isn’t as big as the pull-out bed in your couch, but it’s probably more comfortable than my couch.”

John seemed almost relieved as he followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. As they approached her bed, she was reminded of the awkwardness of her first time with her first serious boyfriend back when she was seventeen.

She pushed the thought out of mind. They were just friends. Just two friends sharing a bed, because her couch was uncomfortable. That was it.

Once safely under the covers, Rose turned to see John and he smiled at her. With his head on one of her pillows, some people might mistake it as an intimate smile, but they were just friends.

Just friends.

“You’re right,” John informed her. “This is much more comfortable.”

“Yeah. I think my couch turns to brick if someone tries to sleep on it.”

Well, that was just stupid. John chuckled and shifted under the blanket before meeting her gaze.

“Good night, Rose.”

Just friends.

“Good night, John.”


	17. Make A Day Of It

Midway through March, Rose found herself making a lot of last-minute shopping trips for little things she’d forgotten for Lucy’s baby shower. Just when she thought she had everything taken care of, she’d realize she was short on cups or she didn’t have enough tape to hang decorations.

By the time the baby shower actually rolled around, Rose was almost to the point where she was over the whole thing and just wanted it to be done.

Though she had sent out the invitations weeks in advance, due to a snafu at the post office, they almost arrived too late. Thankfully, someone out there in the universe was watching out for her. Almost everyone invited had quickly RSVP’d by email and she crossed the whole thing off her to do list.

Though the whole process of organizing the baby shower had been one hell of a rough adventure, in the end, it was worth it just to see the delighted look on Lucy’s face when she walked into the town hall and saw all her friends and family.

The gender reveal both she and Lucy had worked on practically from the moment Lucy had found out she was having a boy turned out beautifully. It took her ten rounds of vacuuming to get most (not all) of the glitter and confetti out of the carpet. Rose had it on good authority from Doctor Smythe himself that Ron had, in fact, teared up. However, she was sure that had more to do with the fact he’d just found out he was having a boy rather than how glorious the reveal looked.

It was hard work, but she did have fun… most of the time, at least. She did learn one thing, though, something she wouldn’t be forgetting.

When it was her turn, Lucy owed her big time.

***

“Me, I can't wait,” Martha said, chip at her lips. “Sure, you look uncomfortable waddling everywhere, but I can't wait to be a mom.”

Lucy ran her hands over her belly and smiled.

“It is difficult sometimes, especially when I can't find anything that fits and I cry about it, but it'll all be worth it when I finally have him in my arms.”

“So you still haven’t decided on a name,” Rose noted.

“It’s only been a week since Ron found out,” Donna pointed out. “It took me and Lee a while to decide on names and we found out at the same time. That’s why Jack and I are already talking about it. We pick one for each gender and we stick to it.”

“That’s such a good idea,” Martha commented. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“We should have done that,” Lucy admitted. “It just never occurred to us to talk about names, though.”

Donna looked over the table at her and Rose held up her hands.

“We’re not touching it, Donna.”

“Well, someone should,” Donna shot back. Martha tittered and Lucy gave Rose a sympathetic look. “Even if it’s a doctor and I don’t mean my brother-in-law this time. Have you looked into the sperm bank I was talking about?”

“I read up on it,” Rose admitted. “I haven’t decided anything, though.”

“And that’s alright,” Lucy spoke up. “You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do, Rose. It’s your decision and no one should pressure you.”

“At least you know you have options,” Donna said with a shrug. “And yes, I meant that as a plural, Rose. You have options. You know you do.”

“Alright, Donna. I have options,” Rose said placatingly. Maybe if she didn’t argue, she wouldn’t push any more today. “I feel like dessert. They have this chocolate lava cake John was telling me about not too long ago and I'm curious. Anyone else think that sounds amazing?”

“I'm in,” Martha answered. “You had me at dessert, girl.”

Rose chuckled and signaled their waitress.

***

At the end of March, Rose was finally called to come to the library. John had explained the renovations were done and the library would be able to reopen whenever she was ready (as long as it wasn’t that same day, because they needed to clean up).

Rose had rushed (actually, driven John’s truck) over and hurried inside.

“It looks exactly the same,” she said, momentarily confused. “You spent almost five weeks renovating and nothing looks changed?”

John smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and led her to the staff breakroom.

“I think you’ll find the breakroom much improved. I have a feeling you’ll like it.” John let go of her hand and smiled. “Go ahead. Check it out.”

“I never used it before. Unless there’s a water slide or something in there, I don't think I’ll use it now.”

“Just trust me and take a look inside, Rose. You know you want to.”

Well, curiosity _was_ gnawing at her.

“Fine, but I still think you just wasted a lot of time and money improving something nobody was using to begin with.”

John chuckled and gestured at the door. Shaking her head, Rose turned the doorknob and pushed. John reached into the room, flicked on the light, and Rose gasped.

“What? I don’t – Is this…”

“Jack and I discussed having a photography studio in Smytheley, but neither of us could justify building and then keeping a studio running when it wouldn’t be getting daily business. It wouldn’t have been worth the cost.”

Rose looked at him, eyes bright. “Yeah?”

“And then I remembered you always seemed to eat lunch out front and the staff breakroom might as well have contained cobwebs. Jack thought my idea was brilliant and we set out designing an overhaul of the room. Welcome to your photography studio, Rose.”

“Really?” Rose looked around at the various screens and props they’d found only God knew where. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack and as a doctor-” Rose tightly wrapped her arms around him, laughing excitedly. “I take that very seriously,” he finished breathlessly. “I take it you approve?”

“I love it! Is this why I’ve had your truck more than you lately?”

John grinned. “We managed to keep it secret by delivering most everything to our houses, but we thought you’d notice us hauling in a bunch of non-building stuff so yeah, I was sending you out of town to make sure we could get everything here without tipping you off.”

Rose happily but hastily kissed his cheek, accidentally catching part of his lips in the process, and then spun to inspect the room. Along with the props and screens she’d first noticed, she also noticed several things that looked handmade, such as a sturdy wooden bench or a hand-painted, wooden privacy screen.

“Oh, it’s amazing, John.”

“I'm glad you like it.” John motioned to two doors. “One’s a development room in case you use film instead of digital. I honestly don’t know which is better. The other is a room we built onto the back of the library. It’s for storage of unused props and whatnot. It’s actually almost as big as this room.” John looked around a moment. “I cursed a lot when we were building that, if you must know.”

“Did you do all of this yourself?” Rose asked, running a hand over the bench as she walked the room.

“We did. That bench was Jack’s doing. He had more resources to get it made and carved. I made the screen and Donna painted it. She has a steadier hand.”

“Donna knew?”

“She did.”

“She never even hinted,” Rose informed him, impressed. “I can't get over this. It’s perfect, John. Now I won't have to leave if I have an appointment. I can just come back here and pop my head out there every once in a while.”

“Exactly.”

“This… this is the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.”

“Your birthday isn’t for another three weeks.”

“Like anyone will have time to top this.” Rose gestured to the room around them. “You guys built a photography studio for me to use.”

“Well, I wouldn’t consider it a gift, Miss Tyler.” John made a face. “You now have two jobs in our little town. I hope you can handle the increased responsibility, because many can't.”

“Just you wait. Pretty soon, I’ll be giving everyone my number and running off to work at another job when I get bored. My God, I might turn into you. That’d be fun.”

Rose grinned, tongue between her teeth, and John grinned back. Was she actually, purposely flirting with him?

“Now we can't have that. Doing anything with myself isn’t nearly as much fun as you might think.”

“Is that so, Mister Smythe?”

God, _was_ she flirting?

“In fact,” John continued, “I'm positive I’d prefer doing anything with you than doing it by myself."

Wait. Was he flirting with her?

“Anything in the universe?”

John smiled at her. “Pfft. Everything in the universe.”

Was he?

“That’s a lot of things to be doing with me.”

John’s smile became more of a grin and he began to say something, but a loud bang made them jump and he closed his mouth with a bit of furrow to his brow.

“Did she like it?” Jack called.

“I love it,” Rose called back, feeling oddly shaky. John looked down at her before meeting his brother’s gaze as he stepped into the room.

“She’s a fan, then? You told her everything?”

John nodded and swallowed. “Sure did. She seemed pleased.”

“More than,” Rose commented, trying to ignore the few butterflies in her belly that must have turned into a swarm when she wasn’t paying attention. “I'm going to do something. I’ll cook us dinner or something, just Donna and the three of us, to say thanks.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Jack replied, delighted by the prospect. “Give us a day and time and we’ll be there.”’

“I'm game,” John added. “I never lose when you’re cooking.”

Jack nodded agreeably.

“And your first photography sessions are free,” Rose added, distracted by the possible flirting that may or may not have been happening early. “Because dinner doesn’t seem enough.”

“Whoa,” Jack said. “That’s cool, but stop before you promise us your firstborn… Or at least promise it’ll be family.”

Jack abruptly grinned and John groaned. Rose merely blushed, mostly because of the deep groan that had escaped John, which seemed to surprise Jack. He looked her over, but didn’t seem to find an answer to whatever question he had.

“That was lame, Jack. I actually saw it coming. You’re getting rusty.”

“I am not,” Jack scoffed. “If anyone’s getting rusty, Mister Hasn’t Had a Date in Months-“

“Hey,” John said loudly. “Stop it. Show some class, Jack.”

Jack shrugged and glanced at her one more time before heading back into the main part of the library.

“Brothers, eh?” Rose joked. “I wouldn’t know. Mine’s still really young, but I’ve seen things.”

“Mm. Brothers,” John agreed. “So about this dinner. What’s on the menu?”

“Want me to surprise you?”

John met her gaze. “I think I’d like that very much.” He blinked and shrugged. “You always find some good recipes. I'm never disappointed.”

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do to make you happy.”

She received a nod in response and Rose was left wondering if she’d imagined everything earlier or if it had actually happened. It bugged her all night and she never decided one way or another.

Not that she wanted them to have been flirting, because they were friends and they were good like that.

Yes. Right. Good. They were friends and that was good. She needed to remember that.

***

One week later, Rose was eating lunch at work when her first paying customers, Luann and Jeff, walked into the library proper wanting a family portrait done.

“His sister’s always asking why we don’t have children,” Luann explained. “And we don’t want any. It’s only ever going to be just the two of us and I feel we need to make that statement very clear with our first official portrait.”

“Overcompensating,” Jeff muttered and Rose bit her tongue to stifle a laugh.

“Jeff, we talked about this,” Luann said, smiling tightly. “So can you fit us in today, Rose?”

“Sure. Come on back.”

***

Shortly after Jeff and Luann’s portraits, Rose got a flood of customers wanting their own portraits done and it lasted through the whole week. Maggie and George White plus family were the next to arrive. Morgan, the postmistress, her boyfriend of ten years, Scott, and their infant, Zack, were one of the last to arrive.

By the end of that first week, Rose was already pondering various advertising schemes. Martha had let slip that many high schoolers might want to take advantage of her skills for their senior photos. She’d probably pull in even more customers if she noted she was willing to travel for special circumstances.

It started her thinking about expanding her offerings beyond just at the studio. Perhaps she could photograph for events like weddings. She loved weddings. She could have fun with that and she knew John would be willing to cover at the library if need be. He covered everywhere else in town.

Thinking about John was still a little uncomfortable, but she ignored the feeling. John was her friend and she’d been ovulating when she thought they’d been flirting the week before. She’d just misinterpreted the signals she was getting.

They were just friends and her hormones occasionally made her forget that.

***

Rose awoke the morning of her birthday, a Saturday, to the sound of someone shutting her front door with a quiet snick. She sat up in a momentary panic and heard something skittering over her hardwood floor downstairs.

“It’s just us,” John called. “I broke in.”

Rose completely relaxed. “ _How_ did you break in?”

“I knew where old Mrs. Lewis hid her spare key.”

“I didn’t know I had a spare key,” Rose informed him, stepping into her slippers. Jack, the beloved dog, poked his head around the edge of the stairs and Rose just caught sight of him as she stepped into the bathroom. “Why didn’t you mention it before now?”

“You never needed it.”

Jack nosed his way into the bathroom and lifted a paw to rest it on her leg, a pleading look in his eyes. Rose chuckled.

“You’re just gonna have to wait, Jack. I'm not loving on you when I'm peeing.”

“I started your coffee,” John hollered up the stairs. “And I seem to have lost my boy. Have you seen him?”

“He’s up here begging for love.” Rose headed towards the sink and Jack followed her there, his tail wagging excitedly. “He’s acting like he never gets any attention at all. Shame on you, John.”

“Yes, I abuse him so,” John drawled from the top of the stairs, keeping just out of sight of the open bathroom door. “Clearly.”

Rose snickered. “Your daddy’s funny, Jack-y boy.”

She heard a laugh as she headed back to her bedroom. Jack trailed behind her, his tail still going. Once in her room, he jumped onto the bed, made himself comfortable at the end, and watched her walk around.

“Are you not curious at all why I’ve let myself into your house this early on a Saturday?”

“I figured you were either really bored this morning or you have something planned for today that you want me to be a part of.”

“You really have me pegged. Today, it is the second one. We have plans. Also, Happy Birthday, Rose.”

“Thank you, John. How should I be dressing?”

“In layers, I should think, and tennis shoes wouldn’t be remiss.”

“Are you making me work out?” she asked suspiciously. “Because that sounds awful as far as birthday plans go.”

“We’re not working out. Just… layers, sneakers.” Hand over his eyes, John stepped onto the landing and Rose looked his outfit over. “See? No exercise clothing. Now I’ll be downstairs. Probably without my dog.”

A snort escaped her as she heard him tread down the stairs.

“I’ll be down soon,” she promised. “Make yourself comfortable.”

She quickly dressed, using John’s outfit as a guide, and then coaxed Jack to follow her downstairs. By which she meant she walked out of the room and he shot after her, his claws tapping a discordant tune on the floor.

He made it to the kitchen before her and she heard John say, “calm down, boy.”

“There are some dog treats in the pantry,” Rose suggested as she caught sight of John, who was watching Jack run in circles. “Maybe that’s what he wants.”

“Or he’s just excited his favorite human is awake.”

“Shouldn’t his daddy be his favorite human?”

“You’d think,” John replied, smirking. “I'm blaming you for his change of mind, incidentally.”

Rose rolled her eyes and opened the pantry door. After a moment, she decided against the dog treats and instead pulled out a rawhide dog bone she’d picked up the last time she’d gone shopping in Amesville.

Well, Jack seemed to be over the moon about that. He quickly claimed a corner of her living room floor and started gnawing at the bone, seemingly forgetting her or John’s presence entirely.

“You spoil him.”

“He deserves it for being such a good boy.”

John nodded. “Yeah.” He watched Jack for a moment and then gestured to his coffee mug. “I suggest you stock up. There won't be any coffeemakers where we’re going.”

“Why does that sound like we’re going somewhere crazy, like space or something?”

John grinned. “Because you’re fantastic. That’s why.”

Rose smiled and downed two full cups of coffee while preparing thermoses to take with them. John leaned against her kitchen counter and waited patiently, occasionally taking a sip of the coffee he’d been nursing since she came downstairs.

“Okay. I'm incredibly curious,” Rose said as she began closing up the house. “What are we doing? Give me a hint.”

John considered her request a moment and she thought he was going to say no, but then he nodded.

“Alright. We’re gonna be working up a sweat.”

“That’s not much of a hint,” she protested. “I figured we’d be doing something like that, what with my shoes.”

“Who said you’d be wearing your shoes at the time?” John asked over his shoulder and she stumbled behind him (though he thankfully did not see the incident). “Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“That was a joke.”

“Of course it was.”

John glanced at her. “Just checking.”

***

“I'm pretty sure Lucy and Donna are about to lose their minds, ‘cause we’re so late,” Rose said, looking at the stars overhead, “but I don’t want to move yet.”

“How did you know they’d planned a party?” Rose handed over her phone, which displayed a message from Donna that was more expletives than actual words. “Ah. She doesn’t seem happy, does she?”

“I told her we’d be there in a bit. I just wanted five more minutes.”

“That was thirty minutes ago,” John pointed out. Rose shrugged and John chuckled. “Fair enough. The hike up here wasn’t that bad, was it? Or was it playing around in the trees earlier?”

“It’s nothing like that. You took me to what feels like the edge of the world just so you could show me the stars for my birthday.” To make her point, Rose sat up and swept her arm wide. John followed the movement of her arm, looking from the rocky cliff they were reclined on to the stars shining brightly in the sky above. “I’ve traveled so many places as Anderson Scott, but this has to be in my top five at least.”

But was it the view or the company that helped rank this a top five? Rose wasn’t entirely certain. John smiled happily.

“Well, then.” Rose laid back down beside him, their arms touching, and saw John turn his head to see her. “They’ll be furious I'm keeping them from seeing you on your birthday.”

“We’ll be back before too long. Just five more minutes.”

“Ten and then we really have to go, because Donna would never forgive us and she knows where we live.”

“Alright. Ten.” Rose held up her phone. “And a few pictures?”

“Ten and pictures,” John agreed. “Because we’ll want to remember.”

“Exactly. We should get Jack in a few of these.”

“Naturally. Wouldn’t be a good memory without him. I wonder if he’s done gnawing at that damned bone yet.”

Rose grinned. “Probably not.”

***

“We almost decided to end it, because the birthday girl refused to show up to her own party,” Donna yelled at them the moment they slunk into Donna and Jack’s house. Jack the dog frolicked off, his bone in his mouth, leaving Rose and John to their own defenses. “Why were you so late? You said five minutes.”

“The only way she won't be mad at you,” Jack said, “is if you tell her you were…” He grinned and wiggled his brows. “Just so you know.”

“We were stargazing. Sorry. I didn’t want to leave. I feel terrible now.”

Jack perked up, his expression blanking, and walked out his door without a word. Rose watched John chase him to his truck, where Jack kept looking into the bed and the interior of the truck, apparently looking for something in particular. She shared a look with Donna, but Donna seemed as lost as she was.

“Ah ha!” Jack exclaimed, pointing at something in the cab, and then threw his hands into the air. “It is about fucking time!”

“Jack,” John cried. “Watch your mouth.”

“Don’t ask me,” Rose said to Donna, who kept staring at her. “I literally have no idea what Jack’s talking about or what he’s found.”

Jack returned to the house looking pleased as punch with an exasperated John trailing behind him.

“What was that?” Donna asked. “What just happened?”

Jack glanced at his brother and shook his head.

“Nothing, honey.” He mouthed, “later,” to Donna when John looked at her and then continued with, “At least they finally showed up. Now it’s time for her cake. It’s topped with flaming shots, Rose. Happy birthday.”

“Yeah,” Donna said a touch grumpily, “happy birthday, you slowpoke.”

Rose chuckled.

***

“This won't do at all,” Donna pronounced grimly, looking disgusted. “I knew we shouldn’t have given up after Manton.”

“It is a bit… much,” Lucy agreed delicately. Rose looked down at the tent she was modelling and grimaced.

“It looked so pretty in the catalogue.”

“It would take more time and money to tailor this to your body,” Donna groaned, “than it would to buy a completely new dress!”

“This is the first time that magazine’s let us down.” Lucy rubbed her belly. “They even had a dress that made me look divine and I'm eight months pregnant. It isn’t fair.”

“We’ll just have to visit a few shops until we find the perfect dress,” Donna decided. Martha bit her lip and looked at the calendar on Rose’s living room wall.

“Guys,” she remarked hesitantly. “The ball’s less than two weeks away. Will that even be enough time to find a new dress and then have it altered if needed?”

Donna smiled grimly. “It’ll be enough time. I’ll make sure it is.”

Rose was just a little bit nervous about that statement. What did that even mean?

“I know it’s a Sunday and most of the shops aren’t even open right now, but we should probably make the shopping trip as soon as possible.”

Donna nodded at Lucy and shared a quick look with Martha before turning back to Rose.

“First, get out of this monstrosity. Second, call John and tell him you need tomorrow off. I’ll handle everything else.”

Rose was only too glad to obey Donna’s command. The dress truly was awful. It took her less than a full minute to change back into the denim skirt and tank top she’d thrown on that morning when she’d awoken to warm weather. John didn’t answer when she called, but he called back almost as soon as she disconnected the call.

“Sorry,” John announced in lieu of a greeting. “I was fighting Jack for the remote.”

“The furry one or the human one?”

“The human one is the furry one,” John said with a chuckle, “but I meant my brother. What’s up? I would’ve thought I wouldn’t hear from you until tomorrow at the earliest what with all the girls over tonight.”

“I need tomorrow off,” she said without preamble. “The dress we ordered for the ball is atrocious, John. Donna wants to find a replacement as soon as possible.”

“I can't believe it’s all that bad,” John began.

“Just hold on.” Rose sent him the picture Martha had taken earlier and waited to hear John’s reaction. If she wasn’t mistaken, that sound was him choking on a beer. “See? I told you it was atrocious.”

“I can't even see you in there!” John’s voice, when he again spoke, had moved back to the mouthpiece of his phone. “How does something become that tragically messed up?”

“I have no idea, but you see why I need tomorrow, right?”

“Take it, take it,” John insisted. “I’ll cover the library. Might hold my appointments there tomorrow, though, so don’t be surprised if I forget any of my medical paraphernalia laying around.”

“I can actually see that happening.”

“What? Hold on, Rose.” Rose looked up and saw Donna on her own phone. She wondered if she was talking to Jack while she was talking to John. It made her want to giggle a little. “Turns out Jack’s covering for Martha tomorrow, too. You ladies making a day of it, then?”

“I'm guessing we are.”

“Well, have fun. Think of me sitting all alone in the library staring at the wall, because no one will be around to entertain me.”

“Please be a little more pitiful.”

She could practically feel him smiling into the silence.

“Bye, Rose.”

“Bye, John.”

***

_What about this one?_

Rose twirled, watching her reflection in the dressing room mirror, and heard Donna sigh.

“Take your time, Rose. It’s not like we’re waiting or anything.”

Her phone dinged. _It looks beautiful on you. As did the last twenty-some you tried on._

So much for getting John’s insight. He wasn’t very good at giving her advice when it came to clothing in general it seemed.

Putting her phone down and deciding she’d just surprise him with whatever dress she finally picked, Rose exited the dressing room and showed her newest dress to Donna, Lucy, and Martha. Lucy gasped and Martha smiled. Donna, however, frowned.

“It is a nice color, but the cut isn’t perfect. Also, the skirt isn’t full enough for my taste. Next.”

“Oh, come on, Donna,” Martha huffed. “You’re never gonna be happy, are you?”

“None of the dresses she’s tried on so far out are good enough.” Donna pointed at her dressing room. “Next.”

Hiding a smile, because she knew Donna only wanted to make sure she felt fabulous at a ball she’d never actually attended before (and would probably be nervous about, anyway), Rose obeyed.

After six more dresses, Rose was about to give up the idea of finding the perfect dress. They had been to twelve different shops in three different cities, she’d tried on at least thirty dresses, and none of them were good enough. Wearing the emerald dress Martha had picked, she exited the dressing room and spun half-heartedly.

Even Martha seemed disappointed and she’d picked it out. Lucy, too, was frowning.

“No,” Donna sighed. “Next.”

Rose nodded and tried on the second to last dress hanging in her dressing room. The moment the dress slid over her shoulders and slithered down her hips, Rose knew she’d found it. This was the one she’d been looking for.

The satin ballgown in a beautiful, creamy ivory looked more like a wedding dress than a gown one would wear to a ball, especially with the random lace and bead appliques spread over the skirt, but at the time she hadn’t noticed it much. She and the girls had already picked out several ballgowns with skirts of varying volume and it was by no means the fullest skirt they’d added to the pile, but looking at it now, she was glad she’d seized upon it.

It was breathtaking and she felt like she was could rule the world as long as she was in this dress. With anticipation, she opened the door and lightly stepped into view. The moment her friends saw her, she knew she was right in thinking it was the one.

Lucy covered her mouth, stifling a small cry. Martha’s mouth opened in surprise and then began curling into a wide smile. And Donna… well, Donna _finally_ smiled.

“That’s it,” Donna decreed. “We found your dress.”

“I felt the same way,” Rose admitted. “It’s gorgeous.”

“God, it’s just… you look stunning, Rose,” Martha remarked. “I doubt you’d look prettier on your wedding day.”

“Not nearly,” Rose laughed, thinking back to the plain shift dress she’d worn to her wedding.

“Oh,” Lucy sighed, “you look like a princess about to meet her prince.”

Rose smiled and twirled, watching the silhouette of the skirt flare in the reflection of the wall of mirrors across from her.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Rose asked after she’d spun back to face her friends. “We’re finally done shopping. Now we can get something to eat.”

“Well, you’re half-right,” Donna said primly. “We are done dress shopping and we will be getting something to eat now that we’ve found the dress.”

“But?” Martha prompted.

“But,” Donna continued, “next comes a bigger hurdle. We need to find the perfect shoes and accessories.”

“You’re right,” Lucy agreed, sitting up, her hands clutching her belly. “We want Rose to look flawless the night of the ball.”

Rose furrowed her brows. “We do?”

“Well, yes,” Martha agreed. “We’ve already come this far. Might as well go the distance.”

“Then it’s decided.” Donna stood and grabbed her purse. “We’ll pay for this, go find something to eat, and then we’ll start the next leg of the journey.”

Rose groaned. “I’d be happy not doing that, you know.”

She was ignored. They all pitched in to retrieve the dresses she’d already tried on and dealt away with them (by which she meant they left them with an attendant who was eying Rose’s ballgown with approval). Rose gave him an apologetic smile for the number of dresses he’d have to put away. 

“I think it’s fun,” Lucy commented on their way to the register. “It’s like playing dress up with our Barbies, but this time, the Barbie’s much bigger.”

Martha grinned and nodded. “It’s like we’re reliving part of our childhood if only for a few hours.”

Donna snorted and handed over a credit card before Rose could even get her pocketbook out. Rose frowned deeply until Donna finally turned to her.

“Don’t give me that look. I owe you. I recommended that atrocity you bought and you wasted good money on a dress you can't even return. I'm merely making amends.”

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. “And how long were you rehearsing that terrible excuse?”

“At least two hours.” Donna hoisted Rose’s dress over her shoulder and turned to the exit. “Now come on, girls. I'm starving.”

Rose merely rolled her eyes as she followed her friends out the door.


	18. Surprise!

Fidgeting terribly wasn’t the most attractive thing she’d ever done, but it was unavoidable. She was feeling awkward standing around in a huge crowd of people she didn’t know.

The moment she, Lucy, and Ron had arrived at the ball, Rose had been left alone while Lucy and Ron had been called over to greet some friends or something of Donna’s grandfather’s. Or something. She truthfully hadn’t gotten much of an explanation at the time and that had been ten minutes ago.

She wished John would hurry up and get there if only so she could have someone to talk to. Everyone else was busy talking to relatives, old neighbors, and other unfamiliar faces and she didn’t want to intrude upon any of their conversations.

Feeling a little heated, what with it being May and her in a heavy ball gown, Rose slowly made her way through the crowd to get to a set of doors that led outside. The first hint of night air felt cool on her skin and Rose almost groaned in relief when she finally closed the doors behind her.

She hadn’t known this building existed until Ron had bypassed the turn for John’s house, had driven for another fifteen minutes, and then had turned onto a tree-lined drive. The foliage had been so thick, she hadn’t seen the building until they were nearly upon it.

From what she’d found after a little exploration, apart from a few rooms at the very back of the building, it seemed to be just one big ballroom with several doors leading to a wraparound verandah. Ivy hung from above, brushing her shoulders as she continued onto a path that led to a bench by the fountain in the center of the garden in front of her. Roses lined the path and Rose smiled at her namesake, letting her fingers trail lightly over the velvety petals. 

Once she was sitting, Rose decided to check her phone. She wasn’t going back into that incredibly crowded ballroom until she cooled down, after all, and she wondered if John might have tried to get a hold of her, maybe explain why he wasn’t there yet. Unfortunately, he hadn’t. Of everyone, he had no excuse to be late. He lived the closest of everyone attending the ball that night! Rolling her eyes and trying not to grin, she couldn’t help but think it was a very John-like move. He’d never done something like this, that was true, but it still felt like something he’d do.

Headlights suddenly peeked out from between the leaves of the trees and bushes lining the drive and Rose straightened, wondering if that was John now. Part of her wanted to go investigate while a larger part of her knew she wasn’t moving until she’d cooled. No matter how much she wanted someone – anyone! – to talk to at the moment, it’d be rude to try striking up a conversation when she was all sweaty and might start smelling like sweat (or worse – b.o.). Abruptly self-conscious, Rose took a quick sniff of her person and then checked her underarms. She relaxed when she still smelled the perfume and deodorant she’d put on before she, Ron, and Lucy had left earlier.

Ten minutes passed before she felt alright going back into the ballroom. Perhaps it had been nerves making her so hot earlier, because it didn’t seem too uncomfortable now.

She saw him first. He was moving around the crowd talking to seemingly everyone he came to. Rose had to admit he looked handsome in his tuxedo. She was certain she’d never seen a photo of him wearing one, because she knew she’d have remembered. Good God above, he looked edible in that thing. Her mouth went dry and she had to shake herself just to banish the obscene thoughts in her head.

When he finally made his way to her, he didn’t realize who she was, reaching out to clap a hand around her shoulder before actually making eye contact with her. His brows rising, he looked her dress over twice before blinking and meeting her gaze again.

“You look stunning,” he blurted out. “I didn’t even recognize you at first.”

Rose smiled, feeling warm again. “Thank you. Suppose I should tell you that you look dashing.”

He grinned, one corner of his mouth rucked up higher than the other, and gave her dress another once over.

“We make quite a pair tonight, then. I know you didn’t send me a picture of this one. I’d have remembered.”

“I guess I wanted it to be a surprise.” Rose shrugged. “Maybe I’ll meet my prince tonight. I'm dressed for the occasion, after all.”

“Maybe you already have,” John suggested and held out his arm. She rested her hand on his forearm and he began leading them away. “But if not, I'm sure I could offer an introduction.”

Rose snorted airily and wondered where they were going. “Wouldn’t it just be crazy if you ended up being my prince? A princess is supposed to meet her prince at the ball, right? But no one ever said she didn’t know him beforehand.”

“No, that is true. This seems to be a conversation Mayme would be the most knowledgeable about. We should ask her sometime.”

“I might. Where are we going?”

“I'm hungry, but I'm not touching all the food everyone else has been pawing at.” John casually held open a door, smiling at some curious faces watching them, and followed her through the door. The scent of burgers reached her nose and her mouth immediately watered. “I grilled us a couple of burgers. That’s why I was late. It took longer than I thought it would to get these finished and to get cleaned up. Help yourself.”

They were still warm. Rose groaned around a bite, kicking herself for forgetting to eat, and saw John grin at her.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” she explained, one hand hiding a full mouth of food. “Sorry.”

“I'm glad I could be of service, then. We don’t have to return until you’ve had your fill. We’ve got a while yet before we have to make a speech.”

“You have to make a speech?”

“Boring, isn’t it? I’ve said the same thing every year for the past ten and no one ever says anything. Well, Jack alludes.”

Rose laughed. “I know that’s not because you’re lazy so what gives?”

“I'm just waiting for someone to say something. No one is ever brave enough.” Rose grinned and John pointed at her. “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, it’s happening now. You just told me not to.”

John chuckled. “I'm honestly not surprised. It would naturally be you that ended my ten year streak.” Smiling, Rose nodded and took another bite of her burger. “So will you be saying something now or will you wait until I'm giving my speech?”

“I think if I say it while you’re giving your speech, you’d be more inclined to say something original. If I say something now or let you wait until next year, you might conveniently forget I called you on it.”

“Probably,” John agreed, amused. “Guess I’ll have to think of a back up speech.”

Rose nodded. “Good choice.”

***

“I need you,” John announced and grabbed her hand. “I’ll return her in a little bit.”

“Have fun,” Lucy called.

Rose waved goodbye and followed John. On top of a little stage and facing the other ball-goers, he came to a stop beside Jack, who had Donna standing to his left. He was holding her hand and whispering something about the first dance. They both seemed surprised to see her standing by John.

“I volunteered her,” John offered, shrugging. “One downfall of being my friend, I suppose.”

“I don’t actually know what I’ve been volunteered for,” Rose admitted. “Does someone want to clue me in?”

Donna laughed. “The dance. These two are gonna make a small speech and then the direct descendants of the town founder share a dance. Usually with their spouses.”

Donna gave her a very pointed look that she didn’t bother trying to hide. Rose just blinked.

“Oh, there’s my cue.” Jack cleared his throat and held up a small stack of notecards. “Hey, shut up for a second. Ron, put down the food for now.” There were some chuckles at that. “Now you all know I'm not very good at making speeches. My big brother’s got his speech perfect. We all know that.” While the crowd again chuckled, Jack gave John a look. “Well, while I may not be very good at giving speeches, I am good at talking to people I know and care about. This ball may not be an original idea. Many towns have founder’s balls. No big deal. But this ball, our ball, is special, because we’ve all grown up together. We all know each other, even if we’re not related to someone, and we still love and care for them. Our ball is more like a family reunion with a fancy dress code, which, if I'm being honest, just gives our wives an excuse to shop.” There were quite a few masculine chuckles and Jack grinned at Donna. “But it keeps them happy so who cares? So in light of our little reunion, I hope you all have a good time this year and we hope to see all of you again next year.” Jack shook his head and turned his head to see John. “And now John with his own speech that we definitely don’t have memorized.”

John tilted his head and whispered in her ear, “I changed my speech. Sorry I ruined your chance to get onto me in front of everyone.”

“I’ll survive.”

John nodded and straightened. “Welcome to yet another Smytheley Founder’s Ball.” Jack rolled his eyes and John’s chin rose a bit. “As my brother pointed out, our town is more than a small collection of families who neither know nor care about each other. For the most part, we are all related in some way… or one day hope to be.” Jack looked at his brother with wide eyes, but John continued on without acknowledging it. “We’ve lost some since last year, both to old age and new opportunities, but we’ve also gained someone and that someone stands here.” John smiled at her and Rose blushed. The twat couldn’t have warned her? “In her short time here, she’s found herself a home and a place within Smytheley and the hearts of the people therein. We’re glad to have Rose Tyler join our little family.” John directed a large grin at the crowd. “Now I want you all to treat this like home. I don’t want any of us leaving until we’re full of food and good memories. A few sore feet wouldn’t be remiss, either, so I want to see some dancing or else. You hear me?”

“Yes, Dad,” someone joked. Rose looked, but she didn’t see who’d said it. John laughed at the comment all the same.

“And I guess that concludes my speech for this year. Thanks to Rose here, I didn’t have much time to compose anything so I hope it wasn’t too bad and if it was…”

“At least it wasn’t the same old thing you’ve been saying for years,” Jack concluded.

“Exactly,” John agreed, which earned a long laugh from the crowd. “Now if all the direct descendants of Jacobi and Camilla Smythe would join us for the traditional dance, we can knock the formal part of the evening out of the way and get back to the family reunion.”

“You could have warned me,” Rose said the moment John was leading her around the dance floor. He chuckled.

“I could have, but it was payback for making me change my speech in the first place.”

“You are such a brat,” she groaned, trying not to smile. “How do other people think you’re an adult?”

“I'm much too rugged and desirable to be mistaken for anything else,” John said and then – honest to God – wiggled his brows at her. Rose laughed despite herself and John spun her in a few circles while grinning down at her carefree smile. “No, but I did think I needed to say something. I never usually add anything about deaths, moves, or new residents to my speech, but I should start. Especially when a new resident has taken to Smytheley as quickly as you have.”

“Maybe you should.”

Rose smiled and looked at the other couples around them. After a few moments of surveying the other Smythe descendants, Rose’s attention landed on one male and she startled in John’s arms.

“Rose, what is it?”

“That man there. The one dancing with the woman in yellow. Who is he?”

John spun them enough to see who she was talking about.

“That’s Josh. Why? Do you know him?”

Rose shook her head. “No, I don’t, but I think I have a photo album that belonged to one of his ancestors.”

John furrowed his brows. “What do you mean? What album?”

“I bought an album at The TARDIS. Maybe it wasn’t his specific father or something, but he’s a dead ringer for one of the men in that album. The photos reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t figure out who.”

John was lost in thought a moment and glanced at Josh a few times.

“Hmm. I’ll have to come look at this album, then. Maybe I’ll be able to help figure out who it is. Was there nothing written in the album?”

“Not that I could find, but if we do figure out who it is and you realize it belongs to Josh, we can send it to him.”

“Yes, I suppose we could. Interesting.” John shook his head. “We’ll think about it later. For now, may I have this next dance and every third one after?”

“This one hasn’t even ended, John.”

John grinned. “Had to get my bid in early or I wouldn’t get the chance later.”

“Oh, you’re full of it.”

John snorted. “If you say so.”

***

The next morning, Rose woke up to aching legs. John hadn’t been joking last night. For some reason, everyone wanted to dance with her and a good 95% of her dance partners had all been Smythes wanting to meet the ‘newest member of the family.’ The other 5% had just been John. Well, maybe. She was never good with statistics. That percentage might need to be switched around.

The newest member of the family, though. Rose smiled and then rubbed her sore cheeks, remembering the way John’s hand had settled on her cheek the night before.

Shivering, she again pushed away the curious thoughts that wondered what life would really be like if she and John were more than just friends. It wasn’t the first time she’d had those thoughts and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last, but dwelling on it would bring nothing but frustration. They were just friends.

It took her over an hour to go about her usual morning routine, get her coffee done, nibble on a banana, and make herself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

Which would naturally be the moment someone started banging on her door hard enough to rattle the glass in the pane. Forgetting her poor legs, Rose shot off the couch and rushed to the entry hall, where she saw Ron looking at her through the glass with a slightly crazed expression.

“It’s Lucy,” he yelled at her. “I think it’s time!”

Rose was rushing out of the house within seconds. She didn’t even grab anything but her keys. By the time she was standing around in the hospital waiting room, she’d compiled a list of things she wished she’d grabbed: a bra, socks to wear with her sneakers, clothing that wasn’t her skimpy bedclothes, a jacket because the hospital was extra icy, her wallet because she needed coffee, her phone so she could call someone and let them know what was happening, her… John?

“Ron left me a rather panicked message,” John said by way of greeting and sat beside her. “I stopped by your house to see if you’d like a ride, but the abandoned coffee cup in the living room was proof enough you weren’t there. Incidentally, I still have your spare key. I’ll return it at some point.”

“I didn’t even get a sip of that,” she thought morosely. “Wait. Why aren’t you back there? You’re her doctor.”

“Yes, but since they decided to drive the thirty minutes here instead of getting a hold of me first, this isn’t my rodeo. Besides, I'm nearly certain she isn’t actually in labor.”

“What makes you say that?”

John gave her a look. “I don’t think her water broke. This early in the morning, they would have still been in bed. It would have taken them a few minutes to get her out of bed and to get changed and then the thirty minutes to get here. It only took them thirty-five minutes from the time Ron called me this morning until now and that includes the time it took to drive by and pick you up. They must have walked right out the door when this all started up. Lucy would have wanted to shower first if her water had actually broken.” Rose nodded. That was true. “Braxton Hicks at its finest, Rose. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here and without coffee, too.”

Rose shivered and John looked her over.

“I know,” she grumbled. “You don't have to say anything. I didn’t have a chance to put on actual clothing.”

“You must be freezing. Hold on. I’ll be right back.” John left her sitting by herself and when he finally returned, he was holding a small duffel. “Never know when a spare change of clothes will be needed. I'm glad I threw these back in the truck yesterday. I thought I’d be able to change out of my tux, but…”

John shrugged and Rose thankfully grabbed the bag from him.

“You are a godsend. Thank you so much.”

It was awkward trying to put on clothes in a hospital bathroom without taking your shoes off (icky floor) or laying the clothes anywhere (questionably clean surfaces). It took her an eternity to put on the jeans and gray t-shirt tucked away in John’s bag. She’d had to loop his belt back through the loops, making a sort of bow, because the belt was too big. Without it, the denims kept trying to fall off her. They were also ridiculously, laughably long and she’d had to roll them several times. The shirt, at least, wasn’t too bad, but the color and material did highlight the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra. It was just something she would have to live with.

Finally clothed, Rose headed back to the waiting room and saw John talking to a doctor by a set of double doors. The man looked over and Rose was instantly taken by the bright blue of his eyes and then she saw his ears. Oh, they were precious. The man, whoever he was, probably hated them. John looked over a second later and waved her over. When she was within reach, he pulled his wallet and keys out of his pocket and handed them to her.

“They were getting ready to release Lucy when her water broke. At least the boy did it while they were still here. I’ve been asked to help, though what Chris thinks I can bring to the table that he doesn’t already know is beyond me. That reminds me. Rose, this is Chris. Chris, this is Rose. Chris is an old friend from medical school. Rose is my best friend.”

“Hello,” Rose greeted, shaking his head.

“Hello,” Chris returned. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Keep my wallet and keys,” John continued, “just in case you get hungry, thirsty, or bored. Oh, here. Take my phone, too. You probably didn’t grab yours. Think I’d have noticed you trying to hide that in what you were wearing earlier.”

Chris looked her outfit over while John, chuckling, pulled his phone from his pocket.

“No, I didn’t grab it. I’ll keep a count of anything I spend.”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” John said dismissively. “Do you still remember the passcode for my phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. And the pins for my debit and credit cards?”

“Um, I remember the debit card pin.”

“Good,” he repeated. “It will probably be a while before active labor even starts, Rose. You should at least go get some food and coffee. Maybe pick up a book or something while you’re out, too.”

Rose nodded and carefully stuck John’s wallet in the front pocket of her borrowed denims.

“Thank you. Take care of her, you two.”

“Of course,” Chris assured. “Maybe avoid the hospital cafeteria. You’ll thank me later.”

John merely held her gaze a moment and then nodded. Rose watched until they had both disappeared through the double doors and then headed for the elevator. John did have a point. It might be a long while before she’d even be able to see Lucy and the baby. She might as well get some food.

It wasn’t too difficult to find John’s truck in the parking lot. Even with the few people there to visit the Emergency Room or as staff, the small lot didn’t have any other trucks but John’s in it. Before taking off, she sent Jack, Donna, Martha, and Mickey a message saying she had John’s phone and Lucy was having the baby. After several text messages and one panicked phone call (courtesy of Jack), she had a promise they’d all head down at some point. Martha wouldn’t be able to get off until that evening and Mickey would be covering for Jack at work, but Donna and Jack would be down later in the afternoon. Wilf wouldn’t be able to take the kids until then and Donna assured her making them sit around in the hospital would be the worst idea ever.

Having resigned herself to spending as little of John's money as possible even though she would be paying him back later, Rose bypassed two clothing shops on her way to the fast food place she'd spied on their way to the hospital earlier. John's clothing didn't fit, but it wasn't so bad that she felt she needed to change asap or else risk offending someone.

It was while she was chewing a breakfast sandwich and washing it down with coffee that the realization set in. She would, in fact, have nothing to do for hours and would be spending that time by herself in a strange place. With no one to talk to. Nothing to do but worry about all the things that could possibly go wrong during delivery. She hoped Lucy was fairing better and Ron was giving his all for her. They had shared so many experiences in their lives, first just in written and email form and then later in person that now it felt wrong not to be sharing this with her, too. Obviously, she knew this was something Lucy had to do on her own. Of course she knew that, but the feeling still persisted. Was this how everyone else felt?

She needed to get her mind off it.

As soon as she was done eating and had used the restroom mirror to check herself and fix her hair, Rose headed back to John's truck and started looking around for something to do.

She found it in the form of a Wal-Mart. It wasn't as big as the one she, John, and Jack had visited before Thanksgiving, but it was enough.

She managed to traverse the entire store, checking John's phone every three minutes for any messages or calls she might have missed (there were none), in the span of forty minutes. By the time she was ready to leave, she had bought a book, a cheap bra, a zip up jacket on sale, a $1 pair of kitty cat socks, a phone charger for John’s phone, and a stuffed teddy bear. The receipt went in the pocket of her borrowed denims, right along with the one from her breakfast. Before exiting the store, Rose ducked into the restroom and put on her new bra. Normally, she would prefer to wash them first before wearing them, but she refused to spend the rest of the day flopping around. She wasn't an A cup by any means so it had been like a neon sign flashing out the news that she was braless every step she took. That wasn't how she wanted to greet Lucy's baby.

She hoped Lucy was doing okay.

Rose really couldn’t foresee her needing anything else and she felt she’d spent enough time away from the hospital so she turned the truck in that direction and heard John’s phone beep. As soon as she was parked, she checked to see who had texted.

_Rose, it’s John. Lucy and the baby are doing well. Ron is a nervous wreck, but Lucy is smiling about it. Her contractions aren’t coming faster so it may be a long one. Did you get yourself anything?_

Rose relaxed into the driver’s seat _. I'm so glad they’re doing alright. I bought a meal and a few things at Wal-Mart. I kept the receipts. They’re in my pocket now._

_I really don’t care, Rose. I know you didn’t blow through my entire checking account. Knowing you, you’ve likely only spent about $20-$30 total and are feeling bad about it._

_Maybe._

_Ha. I knew it. When you get back, will you do me a huge favor?_

_Sure. What do you want?_

_A blowjob cram pre._

_OMG!  
Blowjob cram pure!_

_BLOWJOB CREAM PURE!_

_I hate this phone. I want a Boblowjobtonton cream pre._

_DAMMIT!!_

By this point, Rose was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. She had no clue what he was trying to say, but she hoped he remembered to erase the messages before he gave the phone back to Ron.

His phone started ringing and she saw Ron’s name on the screen. Not even bothering to hide her laughter, she answered with, “So you want a blowjob cream pre? Dare I ask what that is? I mean, it’s been a while for me so I genuinely don’t know. Is that what all the cool kids are doing these days?”

“Rose,” John groaned. “I want a _Boston Cream Pie_. I hate this phone. I saw some in the vending machine down the hall. Lucy won't let me leave when Chris is in the room and I'm hungry. Plus, you have my wallet. If you give it to the blond nurse, Becka, at the front and tell her it’s for me, she can get it to me.”

“You didn’t even bother eating anything before you left this morning?”

“Oh, I did, but it was just a banana while I was driving and I'm hungry again. So will you pretty please rescue me?”

“I suppose I can. After all, you did rescue me from being half naked and coffee deprived this morning.”

“Mm. Yes, I did.”

“Very well. I'm already back. Give me a few and your blowjob cream pre will be on its way.”

John laughed. “I wouldn’t tell Becka that, but thank you, Rose.”

Rose grinned and ended the phone call. She was relieved to hear things were going alright for everybody and that John even had enough time to talk to her. It must mean the labor wasn’t too bad just yet. She knew it would eventually get a lot harder, but she was trying not to think of that. Not yet, anyways.

After pulling on her new socks and grabbing her book, jacket, and the teddy bear she’d bought earlier, Rose slid out of John’s truck and double checked it was locked before heading back into the hospital. She immediately headed to the nearest vending machine and dug around in John’s wallet for what felt like the only two one dollar bills in a stack of twenties. She’d need to get change later if he got hungry again. When she was back in the waiting room she’d been in before, she approached the front desk and looked between the three blonds there, searching tags for the one named Becka. A perky, green eyed girl of maybe all of twenty-three grinned at her.

“You must be Rose. Doctor Smythe warned me you would be here soon. I assume that’s the treat he called you for?”

“Yeah. He’s a bit spoiled. Would you mind?” She held up the cream pie. “He didn’t really get to eat much this morning and he’s thinking it’s going to be a long day.”

Becka smiled at her. “I’d be glad to.”

“Thanks.”

The blond nodded at her and disappeared from the nurses station, the cream pie in hand. Rose sat down, fidgeted for a few minutes, used John’s phone to check the time, and then sighed before pulling her new book from the chair beside her.

The teddy bear replaced the book in the seat and Rose turned to the first page.

***

Two doors burst open and Rose shot to her feet when she saw John grinning at her.

“He’s here and he’s beautiful, Rose.” John scooped her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly. “I'm sorry you’ve been out here… alone,” he said while finally looking away from her. “Has nobody else showed up?”

“No, they did. Donna and Jack got here about two o’clock, but they left after a while. They needed to get the kids home for dinner and bed. Mickey and Martha were here for a long while, but when ten o’clock rolled around, Martha fell asleep and Mickey ended up taking her home.”

Brows furrowed, John pulled his phone from her pocket and checked the time before replacing it.

“I hadn’t realized it had taken quite this long. I'm sorry, Rose.”

“I'm not. As long as they’re healthy and happy, I'm happy. Uh, they are all healthy, right?”

John grinned. “Perfectly. It’s much too late for visitors, but we can see them in the morning. How about we cut out for the night?”

“Can Chris handle them while you’re gone?”

“He’s a capable doctor, Rose,” John replied, amused. “Lucy just didn’t know him and felt uncomfortable. Chris realized what was going on and asked me to stay. Simple as that.”

“Oh, I trust you, but…”

Smiling, John gently flicked her chin with his thumb and then grabbed her hand to tug her to the elevator.

“I don’t know about you, but I'm exhausted and don’t fancy driving the thirty minutes to Smytheley and the additional ten to get to my house.”

“I could drive,” Rose suggested. “You could stay with me.”

“Or we could get a hotel room and not have to drive more than five minutes to get there.”

“The money you’d be saving in gas is nothing compared to what you’d be saving if we just drove back to Smytheley tonight,” Rose pointed out.

John let out a jaw cracking yawn and Rose had to admit it didn’t look entirely forced. She nodded and John climbed into the passenger seat of the truck.

“Take a right at the entrance and a left at the first stoplight. The hotel will be on the left. It’ll be hard to miss.”

He was already dozing when they arrived at the hotel. Rose nudged him twice before she got a response from him. Eyes opening, John sat up and scrubbed at his eyes.

“Oh, good. I was worried I’d have to carry you.”

John snorted, looking tired. “Like you’d be able to pick me up, you shrimp.”

“I’ll just have to keep practicing with Jack, then.”

Head whipping around, John stared at her a moment and then laughed.

“Christ. I thought you meant my brother and I just couldn’t picture it. Lord, I need to get some sleep. That kid woke all of us up way too early.”

“Donna said it’s good practice.”

“Yes, well, Donna would, wouldn’t she?” John slid out of the truck and fell into step with Rose when he finally made it around the truck. “If she would just get pregnant already, I'm almost positive I wouldn’t keep getting targeted.”

“Or it’d get ten times worse, because she might want playmates for her new baby,”

John slowed down and frowned. Rose was already looking at him when he met her gaze and made a face.

“That is actually the most likely scenario and I have to say I'm not pleased I hadn’t considered it.”

Grinning, Rose entered the hotel while John held the door for her. Shortly, after a quick stop in the gift shop for toothbrushes and toothpaste, they were headed up to their room and though she wasn’t too tired from the long, boring day, the idea of falling asleep appealed to her. When it came down to it, it had been a mentally taxing day and she was starting to feel it.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was until we got here,” Rose admitted. “Glad I still have my pajamas on under this.”

John eyed her getup and snorted. “Meanwhile, I'm going to be sleeping in my jeans. I mean, obviously not the ones you’re wearing.”

Rose chuckled. “Well, you could. I won't be in them at the time.”

Looking incredibly amused, John used the keycard to open their door and both of them immediately spied the king size bed in the middle of the room.

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared a bed,” John said dismissively after a moment. “As long as you don’t care…”

“Nah, doesn’t bother me.”

“Good. I promise not to get handsy.”

John gestured for her to take the bathroom first and Rose ducked inside. She quickly washed herself off, brushed her teeth, and relieved herself before donning her pajamas once more. Leaving her towel drying on the rack above the toilet, Rose exited the bathroom and saw John stretched over the bed, his legs draped over the corner of the bed and his feet on the floor. He only had one shoe untied and Rose couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He could be cute when he wanted to be.

Gently, Rose nudged him for the third time that night, but John didn’t move. Frowning, she put a hand on his chest and shook him. He grumbled and shook his hand like he was swatting a fly. Rose chuckled and shook his chest a little harder. His hand coming up, he wrapped his fingers around hers and slowly began to frown.

“John,” she tried. “Wake up.”

Patting her hand seemed to wake him up a little more. Half awake, he sighed and pulled his hand away.

“I promised not to get handsy.” Rose laughed and John cracked his eyes open, a slight smile on his lips. “Right. My turn, then?”

“Yeah.”

Nodding, John stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. Rose heard the shower kick on while she was turning down the bedding. She was nearly asleep when John crawled into bed behind her.

“Night, Rose.”

“Night, John. See you in the morning.”

“Mmm.”

***

When Rose woke up the next morning, the left side of her face was sweltering. Moving her head back away from whatever was making her sweat, her head abruptly dipped backwards and hit a pillow. Opening one eye, she realized she was curled up against John’s naked side and she’d been using his shoulder as _her_ pillow until she’d moved.

Taking the opportunity to look him over when he wouldn’t be able to catch her, she noticed he’d come to bed without his shirt on.

Or his denims.

Rose looked him over once more, feeling rather appreciative of the sight before her, and then curled back up beside him, twitching the blanket back over her exposed skin. Though it was June, the air conditioner in their room was on full blast and made the situation entirely comfortable.

It was surprising. She wasn’t the type that enjoyed cuddling all that much, but it was cold in the room and besides her cheek, which had been skin to skin with John, she hadn’t been hot. That never happened. Rose dozed for another hour or so and roused herself when she felt John start to stir beneath her head. Without warning, a large hand landed on her head and patted her hair away.

“This may surprise you,” John mumbled, voice rough, “but humans generally can't breathe hair into the lungs without serious consequences.”

“Weird,” Rose replied. John’s chest bounced in a silent laugh and Rose smiled. “You make a good pillow.”

“Wish I could say the same about you.” Rose rolled onto her back beside John and saw his arms rise as he stretched out on the bed. “Ahh. I really needed that. Time is it?”

“You have the phone,” Rose pointed out. “I put it on your side while you were in the shower last night.”

“Hmm? Oh.” After a little jostle, John relaxed back on the bed and squinted at the bright screen on his phone. “Cuh. Why am I already awake?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s only six.” John sighed and Rose blinked at the ceiling, trying to wake up. “I'm not tired. Might as well just get up. Are you going back to sleep?”

“No.”

It was silent in the room a moment and then John sighed.

“I'm starving,” he groaned loudly. Rose laughed and he turned his head to grin at her. “Six cream pies and a banana aren’t healthy options for an entire day. I need actual food. Wanna go get some breakfast?”

“Please.”

“Somewhere that’s not the hotel dining room?”

“Oh, God, please. No matter what part of the world you're in, hotel food usually falls low on the list of acceptable meals.”

John nodded and rolled out of bed. Rose scooted to the far edge of the bed and stretched before standing up. John was frowning at her when she looked up while pulling his denims on. She sent him a questioning look and maneuvered her bra on underneath her camisole.

“Would you like to stop somewhere and pick up clothing that actually fits you?”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t need to. Your stuff fits well enough so why waste the money, you know?”

John climbed onto the bed, crawled over (her heartrate might have increased at the sight), and started to grin as he looked her over from feet to hips. He began chuckling as he met her gaze.

“You’re so shrimpy!”

“Stop it. I am not. I'm perfectly Rose-sized.”

“How many times did you roll those? Four times?”

“Only twice, you meanie.” Okay, three times. Rose pulled on the gray t-shirt and smoothed the wrinkles out of it. “That’s not surprising, though. Have you seen how tall you Smythe boys are? Your poor mother.”

“Yeah, it’s genetic. I had no control of it whatsoever.”

“Neither did I so stop picking on me.”

John grinned. “I'm not sure I’ll be able to. You’re pint-sized and it’s adorable.”

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her socks and shoes on. From the corner of her eye, she saw John yank on his shirt, socks, and shoes in quick succession. He popped off the bed and spun to see her at about the same time she finished retying the knots on her shoes.

“Your stuff is on the counter over there,” she said, using her chin to gesture towards the large counter the tele was perched on. “I figured you’d like to have it all back now that you’re not doing your doctor-y bit today.”

“You said the thing.”

She snickered. “Yes, I did.”

John smiled widely and began pocketing all of his belongings while she smoothed her hair back into a slightly messy bun. Within ten minutes, they were on their way out of the hotel and trucking down the road to the restaurant she’d visited yesterday morning.

“You want to answer all of those messages?” John asked, passing over his phone. “I'm sure they’re all dying to hear some news.”

Rose dove into the various text messages that had come in through the night and relayed the news and all the health and size stats of the baby’s birth. The only thing John didn’t seem to know was the name Lucy and Ron had chosen. They still hadn’t told him when he’d left the night before. By the time she’d waded through all of the increasingly worried text messages and apologized for not sending news last night because it had been so late, they were parked in the parking lot of the fast food joint. John cut the engine and Rose finished a few last messages while John watched her. Finally, she shut off the phone’s screen and handed it back.

“All done. Now we can eat.”

Nodding, John climbed out and seemed amused by the shimmy she did to get out of his truck.

“Shrimpy,” he muttered to himself, grinning crookedly. Rose ignored him. “It’s okay, Rose. If you ever need it, I’ll be around to help you get things from the top shelf.”

“Oh, shut up, John,” she laughed. “I'm really not that short, you know.”

“Tiny.” John snorted and held open the door for her. Rose stepped into the restaurant and followed John to the front counter, paying more attention to the man in front of her than the menu above them. He turned to see her as he reached the counter. “Can you read the menu from down there?”

Chuckling a little, she elbowed him. “Knock it off.”

John held up his hands and didn’t continue. They both placed their orders and Rose went off to find a place to sit while John waited for the food to finish. Breakfast was a quiet affair until an idea snuck upon her. Rose glanced up at John from under her lashes and saw him watching her curiously.

“I caught you,” he said, smiling a bit. “Dare to share what you were just thinking, Madame Librarian?”

“We should take a trip up to Milling Falls sometime. Maybe stay the night or something.”

His brow cocked and John set his hashbrown down.

“That was unexpected. How did you get to that point? I thought you’d be over there thinking about the baby.”

“I was and it made me think about Donna and Jack and them having their own.” John nodded and Rose continued, “Which naturally got me thinking about them turning on you and demanding children from you even more than they already do.”

“Alright,” John said slowly. “How does an overnight trip to Milling Falls fit in there?”

Rose blushed. “Nothing like that, John.”

“Alright,” he repeated, smiling again. “Then?”

“Thinking about that led me to thinking about you and Jack and wondering what your parents would think about all of this baby business.” John kept watching her and Rose sighed. “I didn’t like dwelling on that too long, but it got me thinking about Anna’s pregnancy when she was carrying Jack and I again wondered what that bet was about.”

“Which naturally led to Milling Falls and the bakers,” John finished.

“Exactly. I was thinking I could text Idris and see when she’d be back and then we could take a trip. I’d really like to scour The TARDIS for any props I could use for the studio and that could easily take a full day just searching through everything. You know?”

“Quite well, yeah. I’d love to take a trip up there with you. Let me know what your friend says.”

“Oh, is that what she is?” Rose mused. “I know we’re friendly in person, but I didn’t think we could be classified as friends.”

“She has a special fondness for you and you have her cellphone number. Could be the start of a friendship if you ask me.” John shrugged. “Just let me know when we’re going up and I’ll arrange everything else.”

Rose smiled. “Will do, Doctor Smythe.”

Smiling to himself, John went back to his meal and Rose stole a few glances at him as she finished. They were just friends. Just friends. It was a mantra she’d been repeating to herself for months and she knew it was true, but a part of her had to admit they maybe could easily become something more if one of them ever made a move, she was sure. There had to be some truth to everything Donna, Jack, Donna’s grandfather, and a lot more people kept saying about her and John.

It was something to contemplate.


	19. The Blanket

The morning of June 6th, Rose was at work scrolling through all the photos Lucy had sent her the night before of her son, Zebediah (named after Ron's grandfather), when Donna strode into the library and began walking around.

“Donna?” Rose called. “You looking for someone?”

Donna held up her hand and finished inspecting every last inch of the library before approaching the main desk Rose was sitting behind.

“I had to be absolutely sure we were alone,” Donna explained. “Is there anyone here?”

“No one’s been here at all today. I'm not exactly surprised about that, though. What’s going on?”

“I have some news and I don’t want it reaching anyone’s ears until I'm ready to let them know. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Donna gave her a look and Rose frowned.

“Seems easy enough to understand. What’s your news?”

Donna huffed. “Rose, come on. _My news_.” Rose shrugged and Donna threw her hands out in frustration. “I'm pregnant!”

“What?” Rose shrieked and came around the counter. Donna started grinning and Rose wrapped her in a tight hug. “Oh, but this is perfect! Congratulations!”

“It’s about time, that’s all I'm saying about that.” Donna heaved a massive breath, looking excited. “I threatened to cut off John’s balls if he breathes so much as a word to Jack before I can tell him.”

“Oh, poor John.”

Donna shrugged. “He’ll keep his mouth shut, but that brings me to my point. I want to plan a reveal for Jack and I want your help. We both loved the gender reveal you and Lucy did for her shower so I want your help planning a reveal to tell Jack we’re finally having one of our own.”

Rose wiped her cheeks. “I'm just so happy for you. This is great. Yes, I’ll help. Of course I will.”

“Thank you, Rose.”

***

After getting home from work that night, Rose waited all of ten minutes before calling John.

“Hello,” he said tightly. “Is this for business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure, actually. I'm making lasagna for dinner and I thought you might like to join me.”

“Ah. Lasagna. Yes, that sounds great. I – But – Oh, wait. No, I can't.”

“John, Donna already told me. Your bits are safe.”

A great whoosh of air came over the phone and Rose could easily visualize him relaxing.

“Oh, God. I'm so glad. I would have been so mad if I’d had to pass on your lasagna. I truthfully wasn’t sure I could keep myself from blurting it out to you. Not that you’d tell anyone else, but she’d know if I said something and I can't keep anything from you. I’d prepared myself to be a hermit until she told Jack.”

“She hasn’t done that yet, but since I already know, you can at least come over whenever you start feeling a little too hermit-y.”

John chuckled. “I'm on my way, then.”

“Are you bringing that very good boy of yours?”

“It depends. Will I be banned from having any lasagna if I don’t bring that very good boy of mine? Oh.” John laughed outright. “Yes, I'm talking about you. No, Jack-”

A deep woof sounded on the line and Rose giggled.

“Who’s a good boy?”

“I don’t know how he figured it out. I didn’t say your name that I can remember, but he still knew I was talking to his favorite human.”

“That should be his daddy.”

“Though we both know it’s not. Yes, I suppose now that he knows where I'm going, it’d be cruel to leave him at home.”

“Incredibly.”

“Alright. Jack, do you want to go to Rose-”

A loud cacophony drowned out the rest of John’s words and Rose giggled loudly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. There was an awful lot of skittering claws, barking, thuds, and laughter going on. She wished she could be there, because she knew it had to be hilarious.

“What’s going on?”

“He’s so excited, he keeps running into -” A loud thud sounded and John cut himself off with a loud, breathless, wheezy laugh. “He just ran into the door!”

Rose laughed. “Can you get him here before he really hurts himself?”

“I might need to tackle him for that to happen. Okay. I’m getting off the line. I’ll see you soon.”

“Let yourself in when you get here.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

“Go fish.”

Rose nudged one splayed, furry leg out of her way and leaned forward to draw a card off the top of the deck. John, laying on his belly with Jack’s open mouth inches away from his cheek, adjusted the positioning of his elbows and watched her make a move.

“Uh, go fish.”

“This is boring,” John announced, a new card held between his fingers. “Normally, I'm down for a game of Go Fish, but it isn’t doing it for me tonight.”

Rose grimaced. “Same.”

John cast a look at the sleeping dog beside them and pursed his lips in thought. Rose laid her cards down and watched him. A sudden, devious grin spread across his face and Rose furrowed her brows suspiciously. One second, John was on the floor and the next, he was standing and pulling her to her feet.

“Do you have a swimsuit?”

“Er, well, yes, but why?”

“Go put it on under your clothes. Grab some tennis shoes while you're at it. We’re going out.”

“Oh, yeah. Where?”

“Remember where I took you for your birthday?” Rose nodded and John’s grin widened. “I never showed you my other favorite spot. Go get dressed. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

“Alright.” Rose watched him dart out the front door and frowned at the sleeping dog at her feet. “What’s your daddy got up his sleeve? I do wonder.”

***

Rose flopped on the blanket John had spread out on the bank an hour ago and sighed happily.

“Best idea ever,” she sighed, eyes on the stars overhead. A cool breeze rippled through the trees and dried the water on her skin. “It’s even more beautiful here than the cliff over there.”

“You're only saying that because you got hot on the hike here.”

“Not entirely,” Rose replied, grinning. “It was worth it.”

“Yes, it was.” John straightened the leg closest to Rose and left the other bent at the knee. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on your face when you saw the creek.”

“Creek,” Rose scoffed. “That thing’s nearly deep enough to be classified a river.”

“Only to the shrimpy people of the world.”

“Hush.”

Rose elbowed him gently and heard him chuckle. A smile on her lips, she let her mind wander and began wondering how often Jack Sr. and Anna might have done this exact thing when they were alive. John somehow seemed to be following her line of thought.

“I don’t know how many times we all came here when we were younger,” he murmured. “The magic never seems to disappear.”

“It is beautiful.”

“Mm. Very.”

“I'm glad you showed me, John.”

He turned to see her and Rose did the same. He smiled at her.

“I'm glad you liked it so much.” After a moment, his smile became more of a grin. “Beats the hell out of that card game, huh?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Mm, yeah, a good night. Lasagna, here. I didn’t even have to cook.”

“No, just try to keep me from falling over every two seconds on our hike. Seems you finally lost the title of Universe’s Most Clumsy.”

“You squeaked,” he laughed. “That was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my whole life. I wish I could’ve recorded that.”

“It wasn’t funny! I thought something was trying to eat me.”

“How? It was just my hand.”

“On my chest,” she reminded him pointedly. “I felt nails and I thought they were teeth.”

“Those were my keys, Rose.”

“Yeah, well, I still thought they were teeth.”

After a moment, John chuckled. “Again, I'm sorry. I couldn’t see that well and I thought I was grabbing you around the middle.”

“It didn’t really bother me,” Rose said dismissively. “Thanks for keeping me from falling into that ravine.”

“You saved yourself… after you squeaked and fell backwards into my arms.”

Rose blushed as John snorted.

“You're just horrible. You shouldn’t spend so much time picking on me, you know.”

“I learned everything I know about treating women from my father, you know.”

Rose forced herself to carefully choose her words. She never wanted to speak carelessly about his parents.

“I'm sure your mother thought he was an imp, too.”

“That’s not quite what she called him but close.” Rose laughed and John joined in. “I really think you’d have liked them. You’re so much like her, Mum wouldn’t have had a choice but to love you and vice versa, I think. And me, well, they always used to say I was just like Dad.”

Rose swallowed passed a lump in her throat. “No wonder everyone keeps trying to make you and me a thing, what with the two of us being just like your parents.”

John was silent a while and Rose worried she probably shouldn’t have said anything about the two of them, but then, he sighed happily.

“They were so happy. I would kill to have what they had. They were the best of friends and their marriage was… It was just… I don’t know. They were just so happy with each other. They fought, don’t get me wrong, but they never went to bed angry. I think that must have been their secret.”

“Sounds like the perfect marriage if ever I’ve heard one.” John remained silent and Rose turned to lay on her side so she could see him. “You’ll have that one day, John. I don’t want you to worry you won't. Okay?”

From her position, she could only see one corner of his lips curl, but she was sure it was a full smile. She hoped she’d allayed whatever fears he might have been feeling.

“You always know how to make me feel better. How do you do it?”

“I just tell you the truth, John.”

John scooped her hand up from the blanket, pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, and turned his head to see her again.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Rose. You’re one of my best friends. I hope you always remember that.”

Rose merely gave him a small smile.

***

When Rose woke up, she was curled up on her bed wrapped in the blanket she and John had been lying on the night before. He was nowhere to be found, but Jack was sitting beside her watching her with an eager expression. He yipped when she reached out to scratch his ears and that was when she heard the shower down the hall. Rose sat up and saw she was still just wearing her swimsuit – a blue bikini Donna had given her for her birthday.

“John?” Rose called and crawled out of bed. “Please tell me that’s actually you in my shower. If not, someone’s about to get hit with something.”

“Why are you awake already?” John called back. “It’s still early.”

Rose opened the bathroom door a smidge and kept her back to the door.

“I felt eyes on me. Seems Jack really wanted me to wake up. What exactly happened last night?”

“You – well, we – fell asleep by the creek. I carried you back to the truck-”

“You carried me back to the truck? Through all those trees?”

“Yeah. Fireman carry, doll. Was easier than it sounds.”

Rose grinned. Doll. How cute.

“Right. You were saying?”

“I carried you to the truck, brought you home, and put you in bed. Jack was asleep in your bedroom and it felt rude to wake him up, because he might have woken you up in the process so I just stayed here. Is that alright?”

“Of course it is, silly. Thanks again for last night. It was wonderful.”

“Yeah, it was. I, uh, have coffee brewing in the kitchen if you’re interested.”

“Thanks, but, um, I have to go.”

“Oh.” John cleared his throat. “I’ll keep the curtain closed. Promise.”

“Thank you,” she said, heartfelt. “It feels like I haven’t peed in days.”

John chuckled. “As your doctor, I’d have to recommend you don’t wait days between pee breaks.”

“Advice I’ll gladly adhere to.” She nearly moaned when she finally sat down. “I'm so sorry.”

“I’d accept that apology if you were actually doing more than peeing, Rose,” John said, sounding amused. “As it is, I won't accept it, because it’s not necessary.”

“Well, if you're going to be stubborn about it.”

“Always. Don’t you know me?”

“Well enough to know you're grinning right now.”

“Guilty but unashamed.”

Rose chuckled, cleaned herself up, and pulled her bikini bottoms back into place.

“You can flush that when you're done.”

“Ah, you do love me. I knew it.”

Smiling, Rose washed her hands with a quick apology and then wet her toothbrush. “Don’t worry. I won't stick around. I'm just grabbing my toothbrush to take with me.”

A wet head popped into view in her periphery and Rose turned to see John wiping water out of his eyes.

“Why? It’s not like brushing your teeth is going to affect my ability to shower.”

“I just didn’t think you’d want me to stick around while you’re in there.”

John rolled his eyes and ducked back into the shower.

“It’s not like I’ve never shared the same bathroom with someone before. I did it for years before Jack moved in with Donna and I have dated a time or two.”

“I just thought it was different with us, that’s all.”

“No, that’s true enough. I never thought my brother was a beautiful woman and we aren’t dating that I know of.” John chuckled and Rose bit her lip, pleased. “Still. Go ahead and brush your teeth. It won't bother me in the slightest.”

“Then thank you. This’ll save me having to spit toothpaste into a bin.”

“I’d imagine so.”

“How do you feel about pancakes?” Rose eventually asked, mouth full of toothpaste foam. “I want some and with you here…”

“You should know by now I’d never turn down any of your cooking, Rose. I don’t know why you continue to think I will.”

“I didn’t know,” Rose responded, once again feeling pleased. “Maybe you’d found my banana stash and wasn’t hungry. I had to ask.”

“You have a banana stash? You’re a woman after my own heart, I swear it. No, I haven’t done more than start the coffee.”

Rose spat out the foam in her mouth and rinsed her brush.

“I'm going to go start them, then. When you’re done-”

“I’ll come find you so you can have the shower.”

Rose groaned, “Thank you. I feel gross.”

“Ah, natural water. It always feels so good until you dry and realize you somehow have dirt and sand all over you.”

“Exactly.”

John chuckled and Rose stopped in her room to grab a dress to throw on over her bikini. There was no sense in dressing when she was planning to take a shower in the near future.

In the kitchen, Rose quickly threw together the fixings for banana pancakes, thinking about John’s reaction when he finally realized what she’d done, and grabbed a cup of coffee. John came tripping down the stairs a few minutes later and Rose drew in a subtle breath.

If she thought he looked good last night, he looked better now. Maybe it was just that she knew he’d been showering in her shower instead of playing in a creek that made him look more handsome with all that wet hair and the tattoo on his… He wasn’t wearing a shirt. John caught her looking and grinned.

“It’s hot in your bathroom right now. I didn’t think you’d completely mind since you saw me without a shirt last night.”

“Seen you without a shirt a few times now.” Rose shrugged and pointed at the pancake batter. “I'm going to go shower real quick. Don’t mess with that.”

John nodded, likely wondering why she felt the need to tell him not to touch something that wasn’t even cooked yet, grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat at the table. When Rose made it back to the kitchen, wearing a pair of shorts and a flowy, white shirt now, John was leaning against the counter with his coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

“The weather forecast looks good for the rest of the week. We should plan something.”

“I agree.” Rose set about getting her skillet ready for pancakes and refreshed her coffee. “I spoke to Idris yesterday. She said she’d be back in Milling Falls in two weeks. She’s in Taiwan right now and she says she’s found something I’ll just love.”

John snorted. “And you were worried you two weren’t friends. I don’t know how you speak to people that aren’t your friends, but I know I don’t text random people asking when they’ll be back in town so I can see them and I most certainly wouldn’t be capable of finding anything that random person might like while I'm on a trip.”

Rose smiled. “I guess. I don’t know, but maybe?”

A few minutes passed in silence after that. That was until John’s nose went into the air and he inhaled deeply. He sauntered closer, tucked his chin into the crook of her neck, and took another long sniff at the browning pancakes in front of them.

“Why do those smell like happiness?”

“My pancakes smell like happiness?” Rose laughed. John nodded and she turned enough to meet one eye. “Maybe because they’re made of happiness.”

“I'm willing to believe it. What did you add to them? They don’t smell like normal pancakes.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

And he did just that. Before he could even swallow his first bite, he was beating the table and grinning like an idiot.

“Bananacakes!”

“John, really,” Rose giggled, wiping up some spilled syrup. “They can't be that-”

John released her face and grinned. She, meanwhile, stared back a bit dazed. He’d just kissed her, licking at the seam of her lips before he pulled away. Had she imagined that? His mouth – his tongue – tasted like syrup.

“They are the most delicious, greatest pancakes I’ve ever had in my whole life. Marry me?”

Rose finally found her tongue and laughed a little.

“This is the second proposal I’ve gotten from you in a year.”

“The third, actually, because you rudely didn’t accept the others,” John teased and returned to his seat. “All joking aside, these are delicious. Mum used to make some, but she never thought to add cinnamon to them and oh, God.”

Kissing her _and_ groaning at her kitchen table? He was trying to kill her today, wasn’t he? Oh, but they were just friends.

Right. Just friends. Hmph.

“I'm glad you like them so much. It was a spur of the moment thing this morning. I got the idea while you were in the shower.”

John quirked a grin. “If that’s all it took to give you this great idea, I'm thinking I should take showers here more often.” Her tongue temporarily glued itself to the roof of her mouth and John chuckled at her silence. “I was joking, Rose. Lord. As if the town doesn’t talk about us enough, let’s just add me showering here all the time. That’ll really get them all going.”

“Yeah,” she finally voiced. “We’re the only ones who seem to think we’re not seeing each other.”

“No, my brother and Donna plus the rest of our circle know we’re not.” John scratched his scruffy chin. “Though I think we both know their opinions about that.”

Rose shook her head. “Too well, yeah. If Donna corners me one more time…”

“Want to switch? I get Jack more often than I’d like to admit and I think we both know how unreserved he can be. Remember me telling you about the positions conversation over Christmas?”

Rose blushed. “He doesn’t, does he?”

“Oh, but he does. I'm beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with how much thought he’s put into our nonexistent sex life. He’s had us in every position but missionary.”

“Oh, God,” Rose moaned, head in her hands. “What is wrong with your brother?”

“What is wrong with my sister-in-law? I can only imagine she was the one who put Jack onto it.”

“No, that’s probably true.” Rose fidgeted and brushed her hair back. John was simply staring at his pancakes. “Well, let’s not think about it. We have banana pancakes and nothing should ever put us off that.”

John finally smiled. “Truer words have never been spoken.”

Rose forked a piece of syrupy pancake and held it up. John did the same and they tapped their bites together.

“Cheers.”

John chuckled and shoved his bite into his mouth.

***

“God,” Jack groaned, drawing the word out for several seconds. He shoved another bite of the pancake into his mouth and John nodded at first him and then her. “These are the best ever. Mum made some great ones, but damn.”

“Incidentally the only time we’ll accept a slightly discouraging word about Mum,” John put in. “Hers were great-”

“But these are phenomenal,” Jack cut in. John nodded and Rose smiled at the two of them. “I need the recipe.”

“There isn’t one.” Rose frowned apologetically. “I just threw them together this morning.”

“You made these off the top of your head this morning?”

“Yeah.”

Jack set his fork down on the sawdust-covered worktable in front of him and looked at his brother. Across the room, Rose saw Rory and Mickey measuring something over and over again.

“Marry her,” Jack told John. “I'm not joking anymore. She’s basically turning into our mother and with you being just like Dad, your marriage will be perfect. Just like theirs was.”

“He wasn’t joking before,” John informed her, ignoring his brother. “Don’t even let him try to convince you it was all a joke.”

“I know it wasn’t. He’d have stopped by now if it had been.”

“See?” Jack asked, waving a hand at her. “She knew that, too.”

“That’s because she’s your friend. She knows what you're like, Jack.”

“Pfft. Marry my brother, Rose. A woman like you deserves to have a good, wealthy man like him fawning all over you and a good man like him deserves to have a beautiful, talented, amazing woman making him happy just by being in his life. Plus, hello, your sex life would probably be about as awesome as mine and Donna’s.”

“Jack,” John said, pointing at his forehead and looking pained. “The images. No, God, stop. They’re in there.”

“I'm just saying.” Jack shrugged and finished off the last of the pancake. “Your kids would be cute, too.”

Rose looked between John’s grimace and Jack’s impish grin. Clearing her throat, she met Jack’s gaze.

“It’s enough, Jack.”

Jack slumped. “Fine, but you know I'm right.”

“Jack.”

“I'm done,” he insisted. “Sorry. I'm just saying – Never mind.”

John rubbed his nose to hide a smirk and Rose copied him, which made John’s smirk widen into a grin. He chuckled and she snickered. Jack, meanwhile, was just looking between them and shaking his head, which John noticed.

“What?”

“Really?” Jack mouthed towards the ceiling. “Clearly, it’s nothing.”

***

“Fancy meeting you here of all places,” Rose commented upon returning to the library from the photography studio in the back. “What are you doing here?”

Randy looked up from his perusal of the science fiction section and grinned genially.

“I was in town to see John but thought I might stop by here since he’s in the middle of handling a few appointments at the clinic.”

Rose’s brows arched. “I'm surprised he’s actually at work. When the weather’s nice, he just keeps his phone on and locks up the clinic.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t handle being stationary very well.”

“And boredom even less, I know.” Rose set down a pile of photographs she needed to slip into an envelope and headed towards Randy. “So why are you in town? Are you and John about to have a lecherous, fun-filled evening?”

“Oh, like he’d allow that with you around.” Randy grinned and then rolled his eyes when he saw her expression. “Please, Rose. You two are literally the only ones who don’t see how crazy you are about each other.”

“Oh, no,” Rose sighed. “Was it Jack or Donna?”

Randy genuinely seemed confused. “What?”

“You mean they haven’t said anything to you?”

“About what?”

“Nothing. What makes you think we’re crazy about each other?”

Randy’s brow cocked. “Uh, because it’d be obvious to a blind man in China. I mean, the guy checks in with you more than some guys check in with their own wives and I saw the blanket in the back of his truck, Rose.”

“The blanket?”

What was it about that blanket? Jack had been excited when he’d seen it that once, too, but she’d been thinking it was just because it belonged to their parents. Maybe there was more to it.

“Yeah, the blanket. The stargazing blanket?” Rose nodded and Randy gave her a look. “It’s a good luck charm or at least old Jack used to say so. He’d always say anytime that blanket was pulled out by a Smythe, they were ready to settle down and whoever they’d ‘chosen in their heart,’” Randy quoted, “always turned out to be The One.”

“That can't be true. It sounds like a silly superstition.”

“It does, doesn’t it? But, I mean, Jack pulled it out when he met Donna, Jack Sr. had it with him when he met Anna overseas, even Jonah used it when he laid eyes on John’s grandmother. Their marriages were all long, happy ones so John pulling it out is a pretty big hint to everyone but the one person who didn’t know the superstition. Just saying.”

Rose felt a bit caught off guard. Why had no one said anything about the blanket to her? Granted, only Jack and Donna had seen them using the blanket when they went out, but she was sure Jack at least would have said something. Though now she thought about it, Donna had seemed just as lost as her the night of her birthday. Perhaps only the Smythes knew about the blanket. Well, and Randy, apparently.

“That’s interesting. Maybe John’s just using it ‘cause it’s a sturdy enough blanket to protect our bums when we go stargazing.”

Randy actually laughed at her.

“You really believe that, don’t you? That’s just… Oh, it’s so good. Rose, you are so precious. Never change.”

“Thanks, Randy,” she said a bit sourly. “We’re moving away from that now. Have you eaten? It’s – Oh, my. It’s already after three. I must have been more distracted than I thought.”

“I’ll accompany you to the diner. As one of John’s good friends, I feel it’s my duty to ensure you eat something or else I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Oh, stop. The only person he’d get onto about me not eating is me and you know that.”

Randy gave her a look that said otherwise, but he didn’t say anything. It made Rose wonder if perhaps John _had_ gotten onto other people about her eating habits before. Once they were seated at the diner with burgers and fries in front of them, Randy’s phone blipped.

“John.” He wiped his mouth and hands and began to compose a text. “He’s asking where I ran off to.”

“He must have a brief lull between patients, then.”

“He’s done, actually,” Randy said a few moments later. “He’s on his way over now.”

When John walked in the door three minutes later, he gestured for his usual and headed over to their table. He slid in beside Rose, tried to steal a fry from Randy’s plate, and then gave up and grabbed one of her fries instead when Randy smacked his hand.

“Yeah, help yourself, John. Just know your fries are going to be fair game when your plate gets here.” John eyed her plate and Rose gave him a look. “Go ahead. Do it. Steal some more, Doctor.”

John looked between her and Randy a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded.

“I see what’s going on here. Rose, how could you? Admit to me what you’ve done.” John pointed a finger at her and Rose frowned. “Admit it. You didn’t eat lunch and you’re trying to distract me.”

“Or maybe I'm just hungry again.”

John gave her a look. “The woman who often forgets to eat is ready to eat again only three hours after lunch? Hmm. Either she’s turning into a Smythe or she’s trying to pull a fast one.”

Rose grinned. “Okay, I give. I got busy in the studio and lost track of time.”

“I thought as much. I'm glad you’re eating now, at least. Get back to it before you wither away.”

“Wither,” Rose scoffed. John gave her a testy look and Rose lifted her hands. “I'm eating.”

She smiled to herself when John finally looked away from her.

***

Rose exited out of her web browser and sat back in her desk chair to think. It was the perfect time for it, too, because she hadn’t had any library visitors or photography customers since before noon and John wouldn’t be picking her up for another fifteen minutes.

She kept thinking about the blanket thing Randy told her a few days ago. She wondered how true that story was and really wanted to know why John had brought it along on a few of their shared outings now. Did he believe the family story?

After some research that afternoon, she’d discovered there was a small wooded park within a few minutes walking distance from the center of Milling Falls. It wasn’t very big, but it did have a small lake – looked more like a pond – and some benches, tables, and two grills. It would be the perfect place to have a late picnic dinner and maybe stargaze. She could even take some pictures as a memento of their trip, which she knew John would love.

Smiling, she pondered if John would question why _she_ was asking him to bring the blanket, especially since there would be places to eat that weren’t on the ground. Did he know she now knew the history of that blanket? Had Randy told him? It wasn’t like she was trying to feel him out or anything. They were great friends and she definitely didn’t want to ruin that for them, but sometimes she wondered…

Shrugging, she decided not to question her own motivations too much. It _was_ a nice blanket. As it turned out, John was very amenable to the idea of a picnic. He didn’t even give her a chance to ask about the blanket, which was not all that conducive to the feeling out thing she definitely wasn’t doing since they were just friends. So that was good.

“I mean, if we’re gonna have a picnic, it makes sense to bring it, right?” he asked, looking at her at a stop sign. “And a picnic would give us another thing to do on vacation.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

His smile was a bright, wide, happy thing and was completely infectious.

“Good. Now do you have a list of everything you said you needed for the trip?”

A car honked somewhere ahead of them and John slowed as he approached the exit to the highway.

“Yeah, I do. Finished it earlier. Do you?”

He nodded. “I won't need too much. Might pick up some things for the house while I'm there, though. You could do the same.”

“Thanks,” Rose said through a slight smile. “I was wondering who I would have to blackmail into taking me shopping. I really do need to start shopping for a car.”

“Nonsense,” John said, waving his hand. “I can take you anytime you want. I always seem to need to do my shopping by the time you ask, anyway.”

“Well, thank you, John. I appreciate it. I just don’t want to take advantage of-”

John scoffed. “Please.”

Rose chuckled and looked at his profile.

“I suppose it does give us time to hang out. That can be hard for friends to accomplish as adults.”

“It’s easy with you.” Rose felt a warmth suffuse her chest and smiled down at her hands. “Do you…” Rose looked up and saw him frown. “You don’t have plans tonight, do you?”

“No.”

“Not with the girls or anything?” He looked her way as she shook her head. “I was hoping to stop in and see Randy and the puppy for a little bit. Would that be okay?”

“Of course! I’ve been wanting to meet the little man who’s taken your name.”

John rolled his eyes. “He can keep it.”

“Is he very cute?”

“Adorable,” John gushed. “Though… maybe avoid his backend. He tends to make a stink far too often. I think he does it on purpose, actually.”

Rose snorted and let her gaze fall away from the shadow of stubble on his cheek. Her eyes came to rest on his keys, which were swaying slightly, and she spotted a key that had been painted with flowers. She reached out and poked it with an index finger, watching for John’s reaction.

He honest to God blushed.

“I'm sorry,” he said, peeking at her. “That’s your spare key. Remember me letting myself in on your birthday?”

“Yeah, course.”

“I pocketed the key and just forgot about it. I put it on my keyring so I wouldn’t lose it before I could give it back. Sorry again.”

He looked between her and the road and relaxed when she shrugged.

“Makes sense. Keep it. If I get locked out, at least I know someone could come let me in.”

John gave her a happy smile. “I'd be honored to hold onto your spare key, Rose, and I will most certainly come save you if you get locked out.”

“That reminds me.” Rose looked through her purse, clutched her own keys, and pulled them out so John could see them. “I actually still have your spare truck key, too. Suppose I could give it back to you when we get to the store. You’d be able to put it up then.”

“Nah. You should hold onto that for me, too. It’s only fair since I have a key – well, your spare key – to your house.”

She really liked the way that sounded. He had a key to her house, she had a key to his truck. Hmmm. She liked that probably a little too much. Although, her having his spare key wouldn’t help him if he got locked out, but she couldn’t bring herself to point that out.

“If you insist. It is only fair that way.”

John nodded eagerly. “Oh, definitely.”


	20. Return to Milling Falls

“John, stop hogging him,” Rose said, holding out her hands. “You said you’d share him this time.”

John chuckled and readjusted little Zeb’s body in his arms.

“But he looks so comfortable where he’s at.”

“Stop fighting over my son,” Ron cut in, grinning. “John, you did say Rose could have him in five minutes.”

“It hasn’t been-”

“It’s been twenty,” Lucy interrupted, looking amused. “Honestly, you two are going to teach him some bad habits if you keep it up.”

John finally relinquished his hold over the small baby and Rose briefly gave him a triumphant look before her grin gentled into a smile, which she directed at Zeb.

“How is it possible he’s this cute?”

“Because you haven’t changed one of his diapers yet.”

Ron snorted. “Neither have you, John.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I have changed a diaper, though.”

Rose and Lucy shared an amused look while Ron rolled his eyes. John merely shrugged.

“One day, you’ll fully understand fatherhood, John, and when you do, I want you to remember this moment. I may not be around for that.”

John looked exasperated. “You’re acting like the next dirty diaper might very well kill you, Ron.”

“It might,” Ron muttered, staring at the pants of the onesie his son was wearing. “Something that small shouldn’t be capable of making smells that toxic.”

Rose frowned. “Is it really that bad or is he being silly?”

Lucy chuckled. “No, it can be pretty rancid at times, but we love him all the same. Don’t we, Ron?”

“Why do you think I still change his diapers?” Ron asked, grinning once more. “Even if it might kill me, I do it, because that’s my boy.”

She and John merely exchanged smiles at that.

“I do have to say,” Lucy spoke up, her gaze moving between her and John, “you two both seem very comfortable with a baby in your arms. You look cute.”

Rose shot a glance at Ron, who was smirking at John. John, on the other hand, looked confused.

“Uh, thank you, Lucy.” Rose briefly smiled down at the baby dozing against her chest. “I’ll have some of my own one day.”

“I know.” Lucy smiled reassuringly. “I personally can't wait to see you as a mom. You’re gonna be wonderful.”

“I hope.” Rose shook herself gently, minding the baby. “Until then, I'll just have to borrow this handsome, little guy from time to time. Alright with you?”

Smiling, Lucy nodded and Ron stood up.

“Okay. Give me back my kid. You guys were supposed to be leaving, anyway. Remember?”

“But-” John carefully stole Zeb back. “Just one last, quick hold. Stop giving me that look, Ron. He’s one of my best friend’s sons and I should want to hold him. Right, Rose?”

Rose nodded seriously. “He’s one of my best friend’s sons, too. I definitely agree with you.”

Rolling his eyes, Ron easily retrieved his son from John’s arms and then shook his head.

“Honestly, you two are being ridiculous. Get out of here and go have fun while you still can, because one day, you’re going to have a child of your own and those little spur of the moment adventures will become harder to do.”

“I don’t know,” John replied, shaking his head. “I can't tell whether Jack and Donna have finally gotten to them, too.”

Rose nodded. “Me, either. He worded it very carefully.”

“Right,” John agreed. “It could be taken two different ways.”

Lucy chuckled. “No matter what Donna says, we know you two will settle down with whomever you choose when you’re ready and nothing no one else says will change that.”

“Comforting, but you’ll note she never actually said if they’ve gotten to her.” John looked her way and adopted a comically exasperated look. “We’re never going to be safe again.”

Rose snorted. “That’s our cue. Bye, you guys. We love you.”

“We love you, too,” Lucy replied, returning Rose’s hug. “I’ll let you know how the neighborhood barbecue went, alright?”

“Thank you so much.” Rose pulled back and gave Ron a big smile before looking back at Lucy. “We really wanted to go, but Idris is so rarely in town…”

“It’s no problem,” Ron promised. “We’ll explain if anyone asks.”

“You mean when,” John cut in, “because you know they will.”

“Thank you again.” Rose gave Ron a hug and then pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead. “I love you, little man. Come visit Auntie Rose sometime, but don’t bring Mummy and Daddy, okay?”

Lucy found that particularly funny. After exchanging a few more words, Rose and John let themselves out of the house and rushed through the rain to get to John’s truck. Safely ensconced inside, Rose patted her hair back into place while John slicked back his own hair. She shivered as the engine roared to life and the AC, which had been necessary on their way over earlier, chilled her to the bone now. John quickly switched it over to heat and gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault. You had no way of knowing we’d get a cold rain in June.”

“Doesn’t stop me feeling guilty that you got cold, sassy girl.”

Rose gave him a fond look and looked out the windshield. “It’s really coming down. Should we postpone our trip until tomorrow?”

“No, we’ll be fine. It’s just a little rain, Rose. Glad I thought to check the weather this morning. That tarp was a good idea.” Rose hummed. John turned right at the stop sign and started heading out of town. “I suppose I should ask before we get too much further. Are you absolutely positive you have everything you need?”

“I believe so. If I’ve forgotten anything, it won't be too difficult to pick up a replacement when we get to Milling Falls.”

“You even packed a nice dress, right?” John checked, glancing over. “I told you we’d be heading over to Paloma to join Randy and Zeke for dinner in a couple of days. You didn’t forget, did you?”

“John, I had to remind you about it over lunch yesterday. Yes, I packed a nice dress.”

“Oh, yeah.” John chuckled. “I did forget, didn’t I? First for everything, I guess.”

“Yeah, you did. You got distracted thinking about Betty’s macarons.”

“It wasn’t her macarons I was thinking about,” John said quietly, cutting his gaze to her for a moment. “When did you say your friend was getting in?”

“Tonight, but she won't be opening up shop until the morning.”

“That’s right.” John nodded to himself and took the exit to get on the highway. “Did she ever tell you what it was she’s found for you?”

“No and I doubt she will until she’s ready.”

“Hmm.”

They both remained silent for a while, but Rose was fine with that. That was one thing (out of many, many) about being John’s friend that was nice; he never felt the need to fill every silence. Eventually, though, Rose looked at his profile and felt compelled to ask about something she’d been wondering about all morning.

“Relatively speaking, this trip was a little short notice.” Gaze briefly on her, John shrugged with a little nod and then quickly looked back to the highway so he could pass the car puttering along in front of them. “I was just wondering how you had time to arrange for us to actually take this trip, I guess. What all did you have to do?”

“Well,” John said and merged back into the right lane. “Both of us needed a place to stay up near Milling Falls so there was that. How do you feel about bed and breakfasts?”

Rose smiled. “Love ‘em.”

“Good. We also weren’t going to be working while we were out of town on vacation. In the middle of summer, the library wasn’t that big of an issue, to be honest, but I'm sure you expected that.”

“I did,” Rose agreed.

“I just slapped a note on the door saying to call Jack and he’d come let anyone in that absolutely could not wait until you returned, but only on the condition that they’d get ten minutes max to do what they needed to do.”

“And Jack was okay with that?”

John smiled at her. “It was his idea, Rose.”

“Well, bless him, then. How are you covering the clinic, though?”

“Simple, really. I’ve hung up a sign at the clinic, as well. The hospital in Averly is only thirty minutes away. You know that. If someone absolutely needs me, they can call, but I’ll probably just end up recommending they go there if they need a doctor. I will, after all, be too far away to help anyone.”

“It’s killing you knowing you’ll be away so long, isn’t it?”

“I'm just slightly concerned, I suppose. What if Cane cuts himself at work for the fourth time this year? What if Miranda’s knee starts bothering her again?”

Rose put a hand on John’s leg. “Stop worrying, John. Help isn’t that far away if someone needs it and they can and will call you if they think you can help them if it’s just something simple. This isn’t the first time you’ve been out of town before. I’m sure everything will be fine. Okay?”

Heaving a sigh, John squeezed her hand and then held on as he followed traffic around a stopped SUV that was being loaded onto a tow truck.

“Once again, you and your words came to the rescue.” John grinned. “Thank you.”

“Welcome, John.”

Rose’s phone chirped from the depths of her purse as John finally, slowly let go of her hand. Unwillingly, she moved her hand away from him and dug the device out to see who’d texted her. She yawned as she saw Keisha’s name on the screen.

“Who is it?” John asked curiously.

“It’s… Keisha. She…” Rose chuckled. “She’s still on a Rose and John kick.”

“Really?” John briefly glanced at her. “I thought that would have abated by now.”

“Just because she’s not around doesn’t mean Donna isn’t talking to her.” John laughed and Rose rolled her eyes when she came to the next part of the text. “Oh, help me. She’s pulled Shareen into this whole mess. Able doesn’t see it, though.”

“So we’ve got one person,” John pointed out, “and he counts even if he’s never met us.”

“Yeah, but Donna has the rest.”

John furrowed his brows, looking thoughtful. “Is there something we’re not seeing? I just don’t understand where all of this is coming from.”

“We’re both single and our friends want us to be happy. There’s nothing more to it than that, I think.”

“Who says we’re not happy right now?” John shrugged, eyes on the road. “I'm happy. Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

In the few heartbeats before John had to look away so he could slow the truck to a stop, he and Rose caught and held each other’s gaze. Feeling a little flustered, Rose shut off the heat and sent a quick response to Keisha telling her she’d call her later that evening.

“This isn’t the first time Donna has tried to push me onto the first available woman she meets,” John spoke when she tucked her phone back into her purse. “I’ve told you that.”

“Sure.”

John tapped the steering wheel and watched the red light with furrowed brows.

“What confuses me, if I'm being honest, is that everybody else is trying to do the same. Sometimes, Rose, I really do wonder if I'm not seeing something crucial that the rest of them do see.” John glanced over, frowned, and studied her features. “Is there something about you I'm not seeing? Is there something I don’t know? Do they really think we’re so compatible to warrant this much trouble? I mean, I know we’re best friends-”

“You once told me I was your soulmate.”

John snorted. “There’s that, too. We’ve got that going for us, but would we actually make it as a couple? Do they really think we have what it takes?” John sighed. “I’ve given it a lot of thought, but I just don’t know, Rose. I don’t know what they see.”

Rose smiled as he looked back at the road, accelerating as the light finally turned green.

“You're not the only one who’s wondered,” she admitted. “I’ve wondered. Probably more than I should have.”

It had been happening more and more often as of late, her wondering if there might be something to everything everybody kept saying, wondering if taking a chance with one of her best friends would lead to a happier life or if it would forever ruin a perfectly happy friendship. What would that possible life be like if she was actually John’s and he was hers?

“I'm not the only one?” Rose shook her head, gaze on his profile, and saw him swallow. “Well, good. That would have been incredibly awkward if I had been.”

Rose chuckled and John smiled. “Yeah, it would have. With everyone and their neighbor pushing for it, we’re bound to think about it from time to time, right?”

“Honestly, when I do catch myself thinking about it, I never foresee much changing from the way things already are with us.”

So he’d thought the same. That was interesting. How often had he thought about it? Rose covered her mouth, hiding a yawn, and wiped at her eyes when she was done.

“Yeah, we do act pretty couple-y. What was it Martha used to say? That we’re the cutest non-couple she’s ever seen or something?”

“Or something,” John said, chuckling. “In fact, excluding the eventual addition of a shared sex life, I literally don’t see anything else changing.”

“I’d thought the same a couple of times. We’re the couple-iest non-couple ever.”

John looked over, caught her gaze, and briefly looked at her fidgeting hands before looking back at the road.

“Well, one thing’s for certain.” He again looked at her and Rose gave him a curious look, fighting another yawn. “We would never fight over the peanut butter and jelly. That sounds like the foundation of a happy relationship to me.”

Rose giggled. “That’s true. Not unless one of us actually wanted a sandwich.”

“But let’s be honest here. When has that ever happened?”

“You know,” Rose said thoughtfully, “I don’t think we’ve ever been around each other when we were pigging out on peanut butter and jelly.”

John arched a brow, his attention on the road.

“I think you’re right. Every time we’ve ever eaten together, how have we never done that?”

“I have no idea, John.”

“Hmm. Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. You can go ahead and take a nap, Rose. I know you said you wanted one before we got to Ron’s and you’ve yawned enough to let me know this rain’ll put you to sleep before too much longer.”

“No, I'm… fine.”

“Yeah, totally fine.” John looked at her in fond exasperation. “You couldn’t even finish that statement without yawning.”

“Are you sure? I could probably stay awake.”

She still might try.

“I’ll be fine. Have at it, Rose. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

***

Rose felt the truck change direction and slowly blinked her eyes open. The rain had stopped at some point during her nap and she spied a rainbow arcing over the trees to the left of the truck. A hand caressed her chin and she looked over to see John watching her.

“Oh, you _are_ awake this time.” He returned his hand to the steering wheel and shot a smile her way. “Three times I thought you’d woken up, started talking to you, and then realized you were still out. I figured I should probably check before I said anything this time.”

Rose chuckled, the sound a bit husky from sleep.

“That’s cute. How long was I out?”

“Just a little bit. Feel better?”

“Mm.” Rose stretched and blinked a few times. “Bit hungry, but yeah.”

“You are? Really?” John laughed. “You’re hungry again before I am? That never happens. My God, you’re finally turning into a Smythe, aren’t you? Might be time for a name change.”

Rose snorted. “Don’t say that around any of our friends. Donna especially might take it as an invitation to send out the engagement announcements.”

John nodded, grinning at the road, and Rose watched him for several seconds. John finally glanced over and furrowed his brows.

“What is it?”

“My life is so much better now.” Rose shrugged when she caught sight of John’s expression. “I had a dream about my old life and I just started thinking. I'm genuinely happy here. Before I came here, I couldn’t remember the last time I was this content with my life.”

Smiling, John gave her hand a squeeze and then took the exit that would start them in the direction for Milling Falls.

He didn’t say a word when she continued to hold his hand. He simply adjusted his arm to a more comfortable position and kept driving with his left hand. Rose smiled to herself and sketched little designs into the skin of his forearm with one fingertip.

“Was that a heart, Rose Tyler?” John asked teasingly. “Are you finally going to accept my proposal, then?”

Laughing, Rose looked up from his wrist.

“Which one? To be your platonic life partner or your wife?”

“Either one.” Grinning, John wiggled his brows in a very Jack-like way. “So which one are you accepting? Roommates or bedmates, Rose?”

“John,” Rose laughed, feeling a blush steal over her cheeks. “Oh, my gosh. I can't believe you just said that.”

In response, John’s grin widened and he again wiggled his brows. Rose was still smiling out her window when they pulled into Milling Falls ten minutes later.

***

Rose jumped onto John’s bed and bounced up and down on her knees until he opened his eyes.

“That’s one hell of a wake up,” he noted. “Why are you so cheerful?”

“Because we’re officially on vacation!”

“We were on vacation yesterday, Rose.”

“Yeah, but all we did when we got to town was unpack our bags, grab some snacks from the store, and binge on pizza and the tele when we got back. While I loved doing all of that with my vacation buddy, he _fell asleep on me_ last night – literally, by the way –instead of going for pre-bedtime stargazing like he promised he would. Your head weighs a ton so you know. My breast is still sore.”

Smirking and looking amused, John scratched his bare sternum and then tucked his hand beneath his head.

“It was almost midnight when I fell asleep, Rose. If you really wanted to see the stars, you should’ve rolled me out of bed before then.”

Rose gave him a look. “You owe me, mister. Tonight and I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, shorty.”

Rose flicked John’s collarbone and then climbed off his bed. He followed at a slower pace and headed to the en suite bathroom while she dug around in the wardrobe she and John were sharing for the duration of their stay at the bed and breakfast.

“John?” Rose looked up and watched him appear in the doorway. “What did I do with that purple dress of mine?

“It might be next to mine,” he joked, toothpaste foam gathering at one corner of his mouth. Rose laughed silently and John snorted. “If I remember correctly, it’s in the drawer I put our swimsuits in.”

After a quick perusal of the bottom drawer, she found her dress tucked beneath a teal beach towel.

“Thank you very much.” Rose shook out the wrinkles and held it up to her body. “Yes, I do believe I will be wearing you today. The dress, John, not you.”

“Saucy,” John retorted as he disappeared into the bathroom once more. “You’ll change your mind. Just you wait.”

She snorted but secretly admitted the image in her head appealed to her in a big way. John, after all, was an unbelievably attractive bloke and he was one of her best friends.

Rose heard the faucet kick on and soon heard the tap, tap of John’s razor hitting the sink. When she was finished dressing, she tossed a pair of sandals by her purse and sat cross-legged on her bed with the rough map, activity list, and vague itinerary she and John had created a few days ago.

“What sounds good to you?”

“I want pancakes.”

“Guess it’s Jolene’s, then.” It was the same mom and pop café they’d dined at on John’s birthday and she couldn’t say she was disappointed they were going back. Their food was superb. “What should we do after breakfast, though? That’s what I was asking about.”

“Let’s get the bet business out of the way and then we’ll do whatever you want to do.”

Rose contemplated that. “Alright, but you don’t get to argue if I choose something you don’t want to do today. Deal?”

“Deal.”

***

“My dear,” Betty said once John and Eddie had left, “you should know Eddie will not be telling him what Jack and Anna’s bet was about.”

Rose sighed. “That’s a shame. He’s always wanted to know, but at the same time, he figured it wasn’t something he should know. To have come so close and been denied will kill him.”

Betty smiled at her and continued icing the little poppyseed cakes in front of her.

“He looks at you like you're his entire world, you know. I saw the same look on his father’s face anytime Anna was in sight. I see the same on Eddie’s face, too.”

Rose blushed, smiling to herself. “We’re just friends.”

“For now,” Betty said simply. “It will change, I'm sure of it, and that’s why I'm going to tell you about the bet. I’ll leave it to you to decide what he should know.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Betty moved another iced cake to some parchment paper and began another one. “A year after their first child was born, Anna wanted to expand their small family.”

“Blimey,” Rose breathed. “Jack and John are three years apart. It took them a while to have another child, didn’t it?”

“Sometimes it happens quickly and sometimes it doesn’t.” Betty shrugged. “Every woman is different.”

“That’s true enough. So how does the bet play into this?”

“Roundabouts nine months before the birth of their second child, Jack and Anna departed for a belated honeymoon. They had decided to wait since Anna was heavily pregnant when she wed Jack.”

Betty gave her a pointed look and Rose covered her grin.

“You’re telling me she got pregnant on the trip, then?”

“Exactly. Quite simply, Jack bet Anna their next child would be a boy and she bet she would have a girl. I didn’t catch what exactly they had to do if they lost the bet, but my Eddie did hear and he later told me.” Betty looked at her with wide eyes and arched brows. “Now I am no stranger to sex, my dear, and I was once a thoroughly modern young woman, but what he told me shocked me.”

Rose giggled. “My, Betty, I never would have guessed that about you.”

“I grew up in the sixties and that was an entirely different, crazy, thrilling time.”

Betty grinned down at the last un-iced cake and Rose stifled the urge to smile at the woman. Part of her wanted to ask what exactly the terms had been of Jack and Anna’s bet, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. She was talking about _John’s parents_. The subject felt as taboo as talking about her own parents’ sex life.

“So, to sum it all up, they bet the sex of their next child and the terms were incredibly naughty, which is why Eddie won't tell John, because he knows John won't want to think about it.”

“Oh, no, dear. He’s not telling your John anything, because he knows he won't stop until he’s told him everything. Eddie is an all or nothing man no matter what he’s doing.”

Rose smirked. Well, good on Betty for snagging such a great guy. Betty, seeing her expression, chuckled but didn’t voice what they both were probably thinking.

“Thank you for telling me. I'm sure John will appreciate knowing at least part of the whole story.”

Betty smiled. “You’re welcome. Now go rescue that man before my husband opens his big trap.” Rose turned to leave but stopped when Betty continued, “And Rose? Do yourself a favor and don’t let a good man slip through your fingers all because you’re afraid of taking a chance and ruining what you might have. Truth is sometimes things need to be ruined before they can be built into something better. Now shoo.”

Rose didn’t know what to say for a moment. She finally settled on, “we’ll stop in again. I'm sure John will want some of those macarons. I think he liked the raspberry the most so he might clear your whole stock out.”

“Thank you for the warning.”

Rose nodded, ducked out of the bakery, and soon spied John and Eddie making their way back up the street. It took John all of thirty seconds to look up and meet her gaze, a slightly frustrated frown marring his handsome features.

She sighed in relief. At least Eddie hadn’t said anything.

When they had returned to the entrance of the bakery, Eddie bid them a quick goodbye and rushed back inside. John made to follow him, but Rose stopped him with a look.

“Believe me, John, you do not want to hear it from him.”

John relaxed and gave her a curious look. “Why?”

“Betty says he’s an all or nothing kind of man and that you definitely do not want all from him. Not with this. She told me the gist of the bet, though. Let’s go for a walk. I’ll tell you what Betty told me.”

“Alright.” John held out his arm and Rose hooked her hand around his forearm. “Does a mid-afternoon coffee appeal to you? Shall we head in the direction of the tea shop?”

“Yes,” she groaned. “Best idea ever, John.”

“Well, maybe not the best,” he replied, trying to smother a chuckle. “But close, yeah. Come on. Tell me all about this bet.”

“If you insist.”

***

In one of the boutique’s fitting rooms, still wearing the cute shirt she had spotted earlier, Rose pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes in amusement when she saw John’s name on the notification screen. He’d sent her a picture on her new favorite app – Pinterest. He _must_ be bored.

It was one of those quote pictures, this one in particular about soulmates. It was a quote by a character on Dawson’s Creek, a show Shareen had loved years and years ago. A soulmate was like a best friend but more? Rose smiled and kept reading. When she got to the last line, about loving your soulmate no matter what and how nothing could ever change that, there was a lump in her throat.

“You sodding git,” she muttered, voice thick. Why was he so wonderful?

Her phone alerted her to another and Rose pulled up this newest picture. It was another quote saying something about your soulmate being disguised as your best friend if you’re lucky. It was quickly followed by another picture, this one saying soulmates is not always about romance. A chirp from her phone then heralded a text message:

_Are you done yet? The girl working keeps giving me sympathetic looks. Please come back out. I miss you._

Rose laughed, changed back into her dress, and exited the fitting room with what was soon to be her new shirt.

“Finally,” John sighed. “Staring at that door isn’t as much fun as you might think, Rose.”

“You were hardly staring at the door the whole time.” Before John could speak, she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you. Those pictures were very sweet. I loved them.”

John rested his cheek on her head as he returned her hug.

“I'm glad you liked them.” He leaned back, his arms still around her, and cocked a brow. “But honestly, Rose, did you really need all that time to try on one shirt?”

Rose giggled and finally released him from the hug.

“I would have been out much sooner, but my future husband kept sending me sweet messages.”

John grinned widely. “Ah, so you accepted his proposal. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would.” He sighed and shook his head. “Now you just need to figure out how to explain your marriage to whomever you fall in love with. Gonna be hard to choose who you’re keeping, I know. I'm a catch.”

“What? You mean I have to choose? No fun.”

John chuckled and Rose smiled flirtatiously. His gaze immediately darted to her tongue and he swallowed.

“Anyway,” he said after another moment. “Speaking of future husbands, any word from your friends about the bachelorette party?”

“We’re still talking at the moment, but they were more interested in flying everyone here than me flying there. Don’t ask me why, John. It doesn’t make sense no matter how you spin it. It’s just a waste of money, but it’s what the bride wants.”

Rose and John began meandering around the store. John thoughtfully ran a finger over a stationary set and met her gaze.

“If they do end up flying here, what would you end up doing? Would you head to Amesville for a big night or would you prefer something more informal closer to home?”

“Shareen hasn’t decided yet, but Keisha is pushing hard for a wild night in Smytheley. What she expects us to do that is so wild is beyond me, though.”

“I'm sure there’s plenty you could do.” John picked up a blown glass vase and peeked at her. “I'm not very good at this sort of thing so I'm not exactly sure what I could recommend.”

Rose shrugged. “I'm just glad you’re still listening. James always used to change the subject when I talked about stuff that wasn’t his forte or he had no interest in.”

John’s expression darkened and Rose frowned at him. He carefully set the vase back down, caught her hands in his, and looked her right in the eyes.

“Please never compare anyone to that cretin you were married to, Rose. He didn’t deserve you and you didn’t deserve to deal with that.” John shook his head. “I'm not him. Even if one day I'm nearly bored to tears, Rose, I would still listen until you were talked out. Doesn’t matter what the subject was. Okay?”

Her eyes burning, Rose blinked and gave him a smile as she nodded.

***

The next afternoon, Idris finally texted her back. She’d started to get worried.

“She missed her flight. That’s why she’s still not here.”

Rose plopped onto her bed and looked over at John, who had two fingers buried in a jar of jam. He gave her a guilty smile and Rose tossed a plastic spoon at him.

“Thank you,” he said while licking his sticky fingers clean. “When will she be in, then?”

“Sometime this evening, but she promises she will be there first thing in the morning and we’re welcome to come over as soon as she opens.”

“And she opens…?”

“I don’t actually think she has set hours. I never saw a sign.” John hummed and stuck a spoonful of jam in his mouth. “So The TARDIS is out today. What sounds good to you?”

John gave her a lazy look and pulled the spoon from his mouth.

“I'm perfectly content staying in here with you for the time being. We could watch a movie or something.”

“We are on vacation,” she allowed, “and we don’t want to run through our activity list the first few days and then have no idea of what to do for the rest of our time here.”

“Exactly,” John said, pointing at her with the spoon. “Movie, then?”

Rose nodded agreeably and unearthed the jar of chunky peanut butter she’d stashed in one of her bags the day before. While John was distracted looking for something to watch, Rose climbed onto the other side of his bed and settled down to enjoy her own snack. He laughed when he finally looked over.

“What?” she asked, grinning. “What's so funny?”

“Where did you even get that?”

“The store the other night. After we talked about it the other day, it was already in my head and then I saw you grab that jar while I was looking at the coffee options.” Rose grinned. “It was out of my control. The jar jumped into the cart, John.”

“As jars are wont to do.” He chuckled and Rose joined in, though the sound was a bit garbled due to the spoon in her mouth. He then eyed her fondly before shaking his head. “Just look at us indulging in bad habits and not even blinking about it.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t think it’s a bad habit. Not like anyone else is going to regularly be getting into my peanut butter.”

John nodded. “That makes perfect sense to me. I like it. Remind me to use it the next time someone gets on to me about this?

He gestured at his jar of jam and Rose nodded. About twenty minutes later, John’s phone dinged three different times back to back and Rose looked over curiously. As she watched him read, he blushed vibrantly and groaned.

“What’s going on? What happened?”

“Jesus, I can’t believe I- I forgot to erase our messages, Rose. It slipped my mind and then I never came back to it. Always had other things to think about.” John laughed disbelievingly. “It’s Ron. He was going to send me a picture of Zeb and saw the messages I sent you while they were in the hospital. Remember how I asked you for a blowjob?”

A short, sharp laugh escaped her. Also, John just said blowjob. Was she ovulating again? That word shouldn’t sound so appealing coming from _her friend_.

“I can’t believe you didn’t erase that. You said you would, too. What did Ron say?”

“Oh, he thought it was hilarious.” John sighed. “However, since Donna happened to be looking over his shoulder when he opened his phone to message me, we might have some explaining to do when we return home.”

Rose really did try not to laugh.

“Well,” she said in the silence, “guess now we don’t have to send out invitations for the wedding. I did say I’d marry you when we were at the shop yesterday. Didn’t think you meant for real, but worse things have happened.”

“Right.” John chuckled despite himself. “Oh, this would be funny if I didn’t know how much worse Donna is going to become. Jack, too, now I think about it.”

“God, that’s going to be terrible. She’s gonna have us shagging everywhere by the end of next week, I’ll just bet.”

John nodded slowly. “Yes, she very well might. At least you won’t have to contend with Jack. His suggestions have become… hmm, well, very graphic as of late.”

“Really?” Rose looked at him curiously. “How graphic?”

“Are you sure you really want to know?”

“I think I do.” Rose paused the movie they weren’t even watching anymore and turned to better face him. “That expression on your face is making me very curious.”

“Alright. You asked.” John pressed his lips together, clearly thinking, and then nodded. “Ah, yes, well, last night, he suggested I make love to you on my kitchen counter.”

“That’s it? Doesn’t seem too bad.”

“No, it doesn’t, does it?” John met her eyes. “He described to me in explicit detail how to position you, what you should be wearing, how long ago you should have showered, and exactly – and again, this was in _explicit_ detail – how I could bring you more pleasure by using a ladle, salad tongs, ice cubes, and jam. All at once. I didn’t think it necessary to explain foodstuffs shouldn’t be that close to any orifices below the neck, but I was obviously very wrong.”

Rose laughed and rushed to cover her mouth. John licked some jam off his index and middle fingers and grinned widely, which made Rose laugh harder.

“You’re taking the piss.”

“Not even close, no.”

“Is that the worst of them?”

“No. This morning, he wanted you in just a white coat spread out on my desk at the clinic.” John cleared his throat. “He seemed to think a tongue depressor, a rubber duck, and a cup of hot tea or coffee was necessary.”

It was really hard not to laugh at that one.

“But why would any of those things be necessary? And do you even know where your coat is?”

“Hmm, maybe.” John scratched his chin, eyes on the wall. “Was beginning to wonder why I'm always running out of tongue depressors.”

Rose nearly peed herself from laughing.

“Stop laughing at me!” she shouted from the bathroom, but John kindly did not honor her request. “Git,” she said much too fondly and turned on the faucet. “Was that one true?”

“Oh, yes, all of it.”

“Jesus, Jack.”

“Mm, my thinking, as well.”

Curiosity made her ask.

“What’s been the most memorable place yet?”

John was silent a moment and Rose worked on drying her hands on a crisp, white hand towel. 

“One of the strangest ones was in the cab of Dad’s old tractor,” he mused as she returned to the bedroom. “I don’t even think that one’s physically possible, but he seems to think we could manage it if we put our minds and other body parts to it. Plus, you know, there’s the plunger.”

“Wow. I – I don’t wanna know why the plunger’s necessary.”

“It would be clean.”

“Yeah, no, I'm good. I, uh, I didn’t know we were that…”

“Insatiable, at least in Jack’s mind.” John frowned after a second. “He spends entirely too much time thinking about our imaginary sex life.”

“More than we do,” Rose added. John hummed and capped his jar of jelly. She did the same to her peanut butter and then threw the remote on the side table. “I just hope Donna doesn’t take a page out of Jack’s book.”

“You mean to tell me she hasn’t?” Rose shook her head and John sighed. “Lucky.” He spent several seconds studying her, briefly furrowed his brows, and then shook his head. “What do you want to do after the movie?”

“I’m fine not finishing it. It wasn’t really pulling me in.”

“I have to agree, which is a shame. I had high hopes for it.” Rose nodded and tried not to focus on the way the hem of John’s shirt slid up as he stretched out beside her. First came the waist of his jeans, his belt was next, and then a hip bone was revealed. “What sounds like fun?”

“I couldn’t say.” She meant that, too. He was her friend. “How about I pull out the list?”

“Good idea,” he said, smiling a little.

“Much too early for a night time picnic.”

“Also a shame, that.”

“Could go take pictures at that old church you wanted to visit.”

“Mm.”

“Could go bowling.”

“Then I’d have to drive. It’s the next town over.”

“It’s like a five minute drive.” John shrugged and his shirt rose further. “Fine. Could try that one restaurant you mentioned earlier.”

“Could but we just snacked.”

“True.” Rose looked through their list. “That knocks out grilling burgers with the B&B grill. We could go walk through the garden.”

“Could.”

“There’s something. Could go to the bookstore.” Rose looked at him and laughed lightly. “Could also take a nap since you’re already trying to.”

Eyes closed, John smiled. “Could join me.” When she didn’t respond, he held out an arm and pointed at his side with a finger. “Come on. Can use me as a human pillow this time.”

“Fine,” she said in a huff, trying not to smile and decided to take advantage of the moment to say, “but I pick what we’re doing when we wake up.”

“Mm, sounds good to me.” Rose laid down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her back, which pulled her close. She pulled her hair out from under her head and settled down on John’s upper arm. “See, Rose? Human pillows are nice. Should try to be one sometime.”

Rose snorted. “Just go to sleep, John.”

He was still smiling and she quietly drummed her fingers against her tummy. His nap was perfectly timed, in her opinion.

Whatever they did that evening, they would have to call and say goodnight to Jack earlier than last night. John had been right. He’d sounded very sleepy. He was probably missing John very much, the poor thing.

When John’s breathing finally evened out, Rose carefully slid out of bed and tiptoed into the hall with her phone. After a few seconds, a woman answered and Rose quickly explained she was surprising a friend and wanted to double-check she was still set to arrive at four o’clock. The woman answered yes, bid her a good day, and hung up.

Rose pocketed her phone, quietly crept back into the room, and slid in beside John as slowly as she could manage. She didn’t want to wake him up, after all. He was just very tired. That was all.

Right.

***

“They’re beautiful, Rose.” John gave her a warm smile and a tight hug. “Thank you,” he said against her ear. “Whatever gave you the idea to arrange horseback riding for our evening?”

“I remembered you talking about your grampa’s horses one time. When I was looking through the sites and shops here in town, I found the stables and I thought you might love to go riding.”

“Well, you were very right.” John sighed and stepped away from her. “Thank you again. I really enjoyed this.”

Rose smiled. “I'm glad.”

“Since your last choice was such an excellent idea, why don’t you choose the next activity?”

“I was really hoping you would say that,” she admitted, grinning. “You’re taking me to dinner and then we’re going to a bonfire.”

“A bonfire, you say? Interesting.”

“Very. I’ve been assured there will be cornhole, whatever that is, along with S’mores and beer.”

“Sounds like my kind of fun. That’s a type of game, by the way.”

“Oh.” Rose nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense now. I probably could have Googled that.”

John chuckled. “Nah, that’s why I'm here. Well, come on. Let’s go get cleaned up so we don’t smell like horse through dinner.”

“Yum,” Rose teased. “Are you sure we need to?”

John took her by surprise when he ducked down and ran his nose along her neck, inhaling deeply and loudly.

“Still smells like Rose, but like… farmer Rose.”

“Ah. Yeah, I need a shower stat, Doctor.”

John laughed, looking amused. “Lead on, then.”

“So my question is this,” Rose remarked outside their room at the bed and breakfast. “Will I like cornhole?”

“I don’t see why not. Especially with beer being involved.”

Rose made a face. “I might grab a drink to take with me.”

“Oh, Rose.” John rolled his eyes. “Go take your shower. Save me some hot water if you think you can manage it.”

“Ooh, John, I don’t know if I can.” Rose briefly bit her lip. “Remember I like hot, hot showers?”

“Well, I don’t _quite yet_ need a cold shower so if you could at least try…”

John shot her a teasing look. Oh, goodness. Rose bit her bottom lip, this time to contain a smile.

“I’ll do my best. Might need that cold shower, though, once you see me running around with a towel on my head. I'm sure it’s very sexy.”

“How did you know I think Q-tips are sexy?”

John gave her an overly flirtatious wink and Rose felt her heart beat out of step for a second. Jesus. He was grinning and navigating the menu on their tele when Rose hurried into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She even rushed through her shower so John really wouldn’t have to worry about running out of hot water. She wasn’t joking when she said she liked hot, hot showers.

When she emerged from the bathroom, hair firmly wrapped up in her towel, John immediately looked up and wolf whistled.

“Such a sexy Q-tip,” he said teasingly. “D’you leave me any hot water?”

“Yes, I did. Hurry up and get done.”

“Why?” John asked, brows furrowed. “Do we have a reservation somewhere?”

“No, I'm just getting hungry.”

John looked surprised for a second, looked at the clock, and then turned to her with a strange look on his face.

“I think I’ve finally done it.”

Rose frowned. “Done what?”

“It’s only been a few hours since we ate lunch and had our jam and peanut butter and you’re already hungry. Before me! Rose, I did it. I finally turned you into a Smythe.” Rose laughed and John cocked his head to one side, looking thoughtful. “Rose Smythe. Hmm. Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue as easily as Rose Tyler does, but I like it.”

“Me, too.”

His brows minutely twitched upwards. She wouldn’t have even noticed if she hadn’t been looking him in the eyes.

“Best not let anyone else hear you say that.” John toed off his shoes and headed towards the bathroom door. “I’ll be quick. Have some peanut butter if you get too hungry.”

Rose eyed the bottle she’d tossed on her bed earlier.

“I'm thinking about it.”

An amused sound came from the bathroom. Smiling, Rose set about dressing and touching up her makeup from that morning. She’d just finished when the bathroom door opened. John entered the room, a towel slung about his waist, and dug through his bag for some clothing.

Rose absolutely did not look at him in the mirror above the desk. She absolutely did not notice a few droplets of water trekking down his chest and soaking into the edge of his towel. She absolutely did not pay any mind whatsoever to the hair on his chest… or the hair disappearing into the wet edge of that towel.

Rose shook herself and turned to look for her shoes. John looked up, catching her attention immediately, and smiled.

“You look very nice. You’re wearing the shirt you wore on my birthday.”

“Yeah, I thought it was cute and everyone seemed to like it.”

A puff of amusement escaped John’s nose.

“Of course they did, Rose. You're beautiful and you let my friends stand much too close to you.”

John’s towel started slipping and Rose politely closed her eyes once she was seated on the end of his bed.

“You're right,” Rose agreed. “To be fair, though, it was mostly you I was around when I wasn’t by myself. Randy and, um, Simmy to a lesser extent.”

“Mm, yes, suppose I was, but I'm too much of a gentleman to sneak much of a peek. Speaking of. Do you – Oh, your eyes are closed. Alright. No peeking.”

Rose grinned. “What, can't check out the goods before I'm stuck with them for life?”

John clicked his tongue. “For shame. Stuck isn’t the word I would have used. Blessed maybe.”

She laughed and heard the slow drag of a zipper. Was it actually that slow? Was she just imagining that? She shouldn’t be imagining anything!

“Fine, John, so I can't check out the goods before I'm blessed with them for life?”

A low, quiet chuckle escaped John. Had it been that low? Surely not, right?

“There’s not much more of me you haven’t seen, Rose. You’ve seen me only in shorts several times now.”

She must be hormonal right now. That was the only explanation she had for how much her body was reacting. A crystal clear memory of John in his swim trunks, no shirt, and wet hair came to mind.

“You’re right. I have.” Was currently seeing him in her mind. “Haven’t seen your bum before. Seems like one of those important places I’d need to check out first.”

She gave him a cheeky grin and heard John gasp in an over the top manner.

“Rose Tyler, you minx! You just keep your hands and eyes to yourself,” he said and then chuckled. Something rustled and Rose tried not to pinpoint what he was doing. “You constantly take me by surprise. I forget how sassy you can be.”

“Someone’s gotta occasionally outdo your sassiness.”

John was quiet a moment and then she felt a hand brush her hair back behind her ear.

“Mum used to, but I'm glad you’re carrying on the legacy.”

He quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead, surprising her. Rose’s smile was less teasing and more genuine this time.

“Thank you, John. I'm sure she would have been honored just as sure as I am that your dad would be very proud of the man you’ve become.”

John hummed. “Rose, you can open your eyes. I'm dressed.”

Her eyes popped open and her gaze settled on John, who was now leaning against the door and pulling on his shoes. Shite, she still needed to do that.

When they were both done, John followed her out the door and double-checked his pockets before they continued on. The restaurant was relatively close and Rose’s stomach grumbled the moment the various smells mingling in the Mexican restaurant hit her nostrils. John chuckled and elbowed her gently.

“I told you I was hungry,” Rose said defensively and grabbed his upper arm. He smoothly freed himself and wrapped that arm around her shoulders, a big grin on his lips.

“Smells great.” John looked around and then held up two fingers when a hostess came to seat them. When the hostess returned with a basket of chips and two bowls of salsa, Rose eagerly grabbed up a chip.

“What do you think?” John asked, a chip of his own grasped between two fingers. Rose nodded and ate another salsa-covered chip and John snorted. “Picking up my bad habits, it seems. Bigger appetite than me, huh?”

“Told you I'm hungry,” she repeated.

“You’re demolishing those chips.”

“Oh, shut up.”

John grinned unrepentantly and Rose shook her head in fond exasperation. A shout and some loud sizzling sounded at the back of the restaurant. It made her wonder what was going on.

“Would you like a hard or soft drink?”

“A margarita does sound good, but I think I’ll stick with water or maybe a tea.”

“I wouldn’t get the tea, Rose. It’s not very good here. Is there a reason you don’t want something harder?”

Rose shrugged. “Donna makes them better, I'm sure.” John smiled and Rose returned it happily. “Am I wrong?”

“No, you're not. Still want the taco platter? They have other things here. The enchiladas are pretty yummy.”

“A grown man just said yummy.” Rose closed her eyes and smiled. “I can't forget this day.”

“Ha ha. The fajita – the beef, not the chicken – is also good.”

Rose pushed the chip basket away and perused the menu.

“You cannot be serious. Taco pizza?”

“That’s only a little pizza-like and is also on the kids menu.”

“I know. I was just curious.” John gave her an amused look. “Sorry. I’ll look at the boring adult food now. Happy?”

John shrugged. “If you want it, order it. Who cares what anyone else thinks?”

“I certainly don’t, but nothing’s actually catching my attention. Gonna stick with the taco platter.”

“Think I might get the pork carnitas. Muy bien, self.”

His tongue handled Spanish well. That was an observation a friend was allowed to make, right?

“Ever take Spanish in school?”

“Enough to know I wasn’t taking Spanish 2.” He grinned. “I was better at French.”

“I can believe that.”

Imagine it, too.


	21. Dancing in the Rain

_Why does Donna keep trying to convince me John asked you for something really inappropriate? Of all times, it was supposedly while I was in the hospital giving birth to my son._

Rose laughed quietly, mindful of the man in the bed next to hers, and quickly typed up a response for Lucy. John had still been on the phone talking to Jack, Jack, and Donna when she’d started falling asleep last night. She wondered how late he’d been up.

_Ron’s phone doesn’t like him at all, apparently. He wanted a Boston cream pie and Boston kept coming up as blowjob. It was hilarious. He finally just called me on his phone and asked for his snack cake. He was supposed to delete those._

John, sleeping on his stomach, turned his head to face her and breathed out. His breath ruffled the bunched end of his pillowcase and Rose felt a small smile of amusement tug at her lips.

_Ah, that explains so much. I was certain nothing would have happened without you saying anything, so I was understandably confused. I thought she’d lost it, Rose lol_

_She might have. Have you seen her today? John thinks she’s going to become much worse._

_Very likely,_ was the only thing Lucy sent back. After a moment, Rose dropped her phone onto the bed and stretched out her legs. John’s phone started going off just as she’d settled back down. He blindly reached out, shut off his alarm, deeply inhaled and exhaled twice, and only then did he open his eyes.

“Good morning,” he said in a low, husky voice. “I stayed up too late. Jack didn’t want to sleep.”

Rose frowned. “Poor little guy.”

“I know. I’ll have to spoil him when we get home.”

“If you bring him over, I can spoil him, too.”

“That’s what I meant all along.” John cracked a tired grin. “Favorite human, you are.”

“Maybe one of them.”

John let out an amused huff. “Sure, Rose.” His eyes slipped closed. “Don’t let me fall asleep. I'm just gonna rest my eyes.”

“Sure, John.”

In exactly twenty seconds (Rose counted), a breathy snore slipped from between his lips. Smiling, Rose stood up and set a different alarm on his phone, one for an hour from now. Until then, she’d have a long soak in the tub. A bubble bath sounded fun.

While the small tub was filling and the scent of her bodywash filled the air, her phone chirped. Rose wiped her hands on her bath towel and picked up her phone. Idris!

_Hello! The TARDIS is open for business as of right now. Please come at your leisure and explore. I have many new adventures for you to experience._

_John’s sleeping. He was up late talking to his dog. We’ll be there sometime before lunch. He’ll insist we eat first._

_That is very sweet. Not much can make a man leave his dog behind for a week-long vacation._

_The bakers knew his parents before they passed on._ Rose swallowed passed the lump in her throat. _He just wanted to ask them something._

_For a week? Perhaps they were close. I look forward to seeing you._

Rose glanced at the bathroom door, processing that. She had a point. John _had_ wanted to make a trip of it, though.

Shaking her head, Rose decided to let it go. In no time at all, John’s phone again went off and there was silence for several seconds that was quickly interrupted by John sighing, “That woman.”

“Your life wouldn’t be the same without me.”

“That is very true. Are you decent? I have to urinate.”

Rose pulled the shower curtain closed. “Close enough. Come on in.”

John shuffled in a moment later and remained silent until he started washing his hands.

“Besides having dinner with Randy and Zeke tonight, what else is on the agenda for today?”

Was he sitting on the toilet lid? How cute.

“Idris just texted me. She’s in the shop.” Rose pulled the plug and carefully stood up in the tub. “Said we could come whenever.”

“I want to eat first. I dreamt about your banana pancakes and woke up starving.”

Rose giggled a little. John held a towel around the edge of the shower curtain and Rose grabbed it gratefully.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome. What else should we do today?”

“Was thinking we could check out that bookstore. We both seemed to like it, didn’t we?”

“Sounds good to me. Anything else?”

“Well, we’re having dinner in Paloma tonight.” Rose began to step from the tub and John offered a helping hand to keep her from slipping. “Thank you again.”

He smiled. “You were saying?”

“We’re having dinner tonight with the guys and I'm sure you’ll want to visit a while.”

“That’s alright with you?” John asked, concerned. “We don’t have to stick around after. You should enjoy yourself. It’s your vacation, too.”

In a distant part of her mind, it occurred to her that she was, in fact, on vacation with an amazing, attractive, sweet, single man. Like sharing a vacation, not just on vacation together. Why did that suddenly seem more significant than it did when the two of them had been planning this vacation? It was worth thinking about later.

“Of course I don’t mind. John, I’ve told you before that I don’t mind visiting with your friends.” Rose gave him a smile and gently backed him out of the bathroom. “And I am having fun. I promise. Now go get dressed.”

John saluted her, smiling happily, and Rose closed the door between them. What a silly man. She was glad they were friends. That strange thought about their vacation again pricked at the back of her mind, but she ignored it. For now.

“I wonder what your friend found you. Did she mention if she found it in Taiwan?”

“I don’t believe she told me.” Rose glanced at her phone, which was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and wiggled on a pair of denims. “Whatever it is, I'm sure it’s special. I told you what she said about her shop items, right?”

“Each one is like a trip through time, which I do like. Of course, she would have needed to say time _and_ space. Depending upon where the Earth is in its rotation in your current time and where it’s at during the particular time you’re traveling to, you very well could end up floating in the middle of space. Travelling through time and space is very tricky, Rose.”

“You are too smart for your own good.”

“I think you like that about me.”

“I really do. I like learning new things.”

From the sounds of it, John had just flopped onto the bed with a loud groan. Rose screwed the lid for her mascara back on and smiled with her gaze directed towards the door via the bathroom mirror.

“I do, too. I'm dressed, by the way, and ready when you are, Rose.”

Rose tapped some lip balm onto her lips with her ring finger and checked the time.

“I'm hurrying. Patience is a virtue.”

“Are you putting on makeup in there?”

“No more than I wear on a normal basis.”

“Hmm. Well, you always look nice. Not sure it’s necessary to look that nice when my stomach is eating itself, though.”

Rose laughed. “Please be more dramatic.”

“Visions of pancakes and sausage patties are dancing in my head.”

“You are being ridiculous.” Rose snorted and checked her reflection for any mascara smears, missed moisturizer, etc. “I am almost done.”

“A boiled egg just joined the dance party. It’s doing a samba.”

Rose laughed aloud and hurriedly tossed her makeup back into her bag.

“Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming.” She rushed into the bedroom, grabbed her shoes, and blindly put them on while focusing on John. “For someone so hungry, you’re not doing an awful lot of moving, you know.”

“Conserving my energy. I _am_ starving to death, you know.”

“I wasn’t gonna point it out,” Rose said with a grin, “but I did tell you that wasn’t going to be enough for dinner last night. Remember? Should’ve listened.”

“It’s almost as if you know me by now.”

“Isn’t that just the strangest thing? We’re not friends at all and I don’t know anything about you,” she said sarcastically. “I don’t even like you.”

John gave her a warm smile. “I like you, too.”

Rose huffed out a sharp breath of amusement, gave him a sweet smile, grabbed his hand, and followed him out the door. The walk to their favorite diner seemed to fly by, which was not entirely appreciated. They’d both want their hands free for breakfast and she didn’t particularly want to let go of his hand at the moment. It was nice having a hand to hold every once in a while.

Luckily, breakfast was over relatively quickly. John really hadn’t been joking. He had been very hungry and nearly inhaled his entire breakfast. When the bill came, he quickly took care of it and seemed not to notice the look she was giving him. Well, eventually he did, but it took him a few – okay, a full minute. His brows arched in curiosity and Rose sighed.

“How you aren’t broke, I will never know. Every time I turn around, a Smythe is paying for me or refusing to take my money.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” John said dismissively. “Want a coffee to take with us?”

“That sounds lovely and I will pay.”

“Nonsense. Yes, two coffees to go, as well. Just add it,” he told their server, a skinny woman who looked no more than sixteen, and then looked at her. “What? I was already handling the bill and it seemed easier this way.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he repeated. “You must be imagining things, Rose. Need an exam? That would give me something to do.”

“You don’t know what I mean?” John shook his head no. “Breakfast.” John shrugged. “Dinner and, actually, lunch yesterday, as well. This vacation.”

“Pfft.”

“You’re on a good path to running yourself broke. I can pay for myself every once in a while.”

“I'm really not, Rose. Just let your sweet, fantastic, studly best friend and now future husband take care of you every once in a while.”

“All of the time, he means,” she commented to herself.

“Yep.” Rose narrowed her eyes and he chuckled. “Oh, I don’t do it all the time. Quit giving me that look.”

“Thank you,” Rose told their server and passed off a white paper thermos to John before accepting the second for herself. “And thank you, John.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

As the server disappeared somewhere at the back of the café, she and John stood up. After a brief moment of thought and a quick look the way their server had gone, he tossed a ten dollar bill onto the table. He gestured towards the door with a quick nod and Rose waited until they’d shut the door behind them.

“I'm curious. I’ve never seen you tip that much on such a small bill.”

“Someone left little chocolate handprints on her knees. Figured a young lady with a small child at home might appreciate a little extra tip. Could be her brother, but I doubt it.”

“Thinking about it, I think I saw her at the bonfire for a while last night.”

John nodded. “She wasn’t alone.”

“Ahh. I thought you recognized her when she first came to our table.”

“I did.” John held out his hand and Rose happily grabbed it. Lacing their fingers together, John whistled a happy tune and directed them towards The TARDIS. “I'm eager to see what she’s brought back this time.”

“I am, too. Knowing how little she charges for her wares, I am a little curious how she is able to travel all the time. She can’t get a lot of business, even if this little town is surprisingly busy.”

“It is a bit of a destination spot.” John pointed to their left with his free hand, directing Rose to look at the people milling about in front of the old stores. “A little off the beaten path, word of mouth kind of place.” John looked around them, seeming at peace. “It’s lovely.”

“That it is.”

“I'm glad we decided to come up here. I'm having fun.”

“Oh, me, too.”

John seemed pleased and squeezed her hand before letting go and holding open the door to The TARDIS. Idris was already looking at them when they entered.

“Good morning,” she greeted brightly. “I see your friend has finally woken up.”

“Good morning!” Rose called from the door. “Glad you made it back safely.”

“As am I.” Idris pointed at the things laid out on the front counter. John straightened and headed straight over. “I’ve found several things I wanted you to see.”

“May I?” John asked, pointing at a little blue police call box figurine. She used to see one of those when she and the girls would go out on the town back in London. Idris nodded and John almost reverentially cupped the small figurine in the palm of his hand. Rose gave him a inquisitive look and John smiled gently. “Dad took a picture with one of these when he was studying abroad. I used to see the picture all the time. Mum once had it hanging up in the old game room Jack and I begged for.”

“Oh, John.”

“He and his friends took a weekend trip to London and he thought it was so cool, he wanted a picture with it. His great uncle was a cop and would have loved it, too, I think. Still have that picture of Dad.”

She assumed that picture had been packed away with the rest of Jack Sr. and Anna’s belongings. Rose rubbed his back and John leaned into her touch a moment.

“I’d like to buy that, Idris. John, we’ll have to look for that picture someday. You can put it in a nice frame and set your little figurine beside it.”

John ran a fingertip over the painted doors of the police box and Rose waited, sensing he wanted to say something. Idris stepped away, perhaps sensing the same and wanting to give them privacy. She gave her a grateful smile and received a kind one in return.

“All of their pictures are still put away,” he said quietly. “Until you came into our lives, I was certain I never wanted to see or talk about them ever again. You wouldn’t mind helping me find them, would you?”

Rose felt her eyes prick. “Of course I’ll help you, silly. Whenever you’re ready. Now hold onto that so we don’t lose it. I think Idris has more she wanted to show us.”

“I do,” she said simply and waited. Rose, John, and Idris met in the center of the counter and Idris pointed at the items in front of them. “I thought you might like this in particular, Rose. It’s a ring that unfolds itself to become an astronomical sphere. You’ve told me you love looking at the night sky.”

“I do,” Rose breathed, taken by the scrollwork on the outside of the ring. “This is so neat. John, look.”

“That is very well made,” John noted. “Can I see it?” Rose put the ring on John’s palm and watched him unfold it for further study. “Looks to be sterling silver, finely crafted. Looks old.”

“Circa 1942,” Idris confirmed. “This ring is modeled after an 18th century design. It came with documentation.”

Rose sighed. “Even if I only buy these two things, I’ll be very happy.”

“Look at this.” John held up a small velvet bag he’d just been looking through and pulled out a marble for her to see. “You’ll never believe the detail work on this.”

Rose sucked in a breath. “It’s Earth! Oh, this is beautiful.”

“Here’s Mars.” John passed over a marble. “Pluto. Very good for including that one. Poor Pluto.”

“Venus, I think,” Rose said, pointing at the next marble. He nodded and added it to the pile growing in the palm of her hand. “And that’s definitely Saturn.”

“The Sun,” John said with a chuckle. “These are likely more decorative than practical.”

“They’re beautiful, regardless. I want them.”

Smiling, John bagged the marbles back up and held onto the bag. Rose picked through the rest of the items and heard John let out a gasp of surprise.

“Rose, look. It’s one of your pictures. I remember seeing this one.”

“Hmm?” Surprised, she could only stare at the canvas John was holding. “Oh, my.”

Someone had taken one of her old pictures, a shot taken of an old church in Moscow, and adhered it to canvas. She’d seen a similar idea on Pinterest and was impressed it turned out so well. Whomever did that had painted two dates into the corner right above what looked like a prayer. She vaguely recognized one of those words as God.

“I wonder why someone did this,” John mused.

“There was a funeral being held the day that photograph was taken,” Idris remarked. “An attendant recognized the vintage car in the foreground. You mean to tell me you photographed this?”

Rose nodded. “I did. That’s what I did before I became a librarian.”

John grinned at Idris. “She worked for an international magazine. She was very good.”

“That is fascinating.” She looked like she meant that, too. “It is a very nice photograph.”

“Thank you.” Rose frowned. “I didn’t realize there was a funeral going on.”

“It was a happy moment,” Idris commented kindly. “Birds were chirping. A squirrel was digging a hole to hide his food for winter. The sun was shining just enough to warm the chilled skin of the people entering the church.”

John gave Idris a strange, questioning look and Rose stared at the photograph, actually going back to that day and just imagining it.

“You’re right,” she said in surprise. “Birds were chirping and I do remember it was just warm enough for a long sleeved shirt but too warm for a jacket.”

Idris smiled. “I have been traveling into the past for a very long time. Long as I can remember. I have gotten good at it.”

Smiling to herself, Rose laid the canvas back down and felt John lightly bump her with his hip. He took her hand and squeezed.

“Shall we take a trip together, then?”

“I think so.”

Idris smiled widely and sat on a stool behind her as she and John moved around the shop.

“It’s 1863,” John announced, grabbing an antique rifle. Rose doubted it’d been used at all in the last 100 years. “A battle rages.”

“How intense,” Rose mused. John aimed the gun towards the wall, braced himself, and then jerked back believably with a quiet, breathy, “pah,” escaping him. Rose clutched her heart in supposed fright.

“Too many have fallen fighting a war against their own families and neighbors.” He grimaced and set the gun back down. “I don’t much like guns. I only use them during hunting season.”

Well, that was interesting.

“Let’s take a different trip.” Rose picked up an old sunbonnet. “I’ve just finished making this for my wee babe. She seems very happy with her gift.”

John smiled and fingered the flowers embroidered along the edge as he said, “even if she refuses to keep it on her head and out of her mouth. It’s… 1920, I should think. What is her name?”

“Eleanor,” Rose decided, eyes on the bonnet. “But she can't say her full name yet. She can say Nora, though, which I think is adorable.”

“She’s… weaving flowers together to make a crown. There’s a butterfly nearby and the sky is perfectly blue. Somewhere close by, an uncle is playing music for his dancing nephews and nieces.”

Rose nodded, smiling widely at him. “The sun is pretty bright today and so very warm. It isn’t even midday yet and our shade tree isn’t helping much.”

“I’m having fun,” John declared as she finally let go of the sunbonnet. “Another?”

“Your turn. I picked the last trip.”

John grinned and walked around until he came to the wolf carving Idris had mentioned the first time she’d ever come here. He cocked his head to the side.

“This is very well made.”

“Early 1700s, according to Idris. She talked about it once.”

John narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “The sun is bright, but it is reflecting off the snow all around. It makes it nearly impossible to see anything unless your back is to the sun like the man carving a piece of wood in the distance. A lone wolf stands guard over her pack. Perhaps there are pups romping around in the snow below her.”

“Think she has a mate somewhere in that pack?”

“Every alpha female needs an alpha male. They’re the leaders of the pack, the parents if you will. They alone will produce more pups for the pack.” John abruptly grinned. “But they also get to eat first, which I believe is something they’ve earned considering their role in the group.”

“Is that true about wolves?”

“Yes.”

“I never knew that.”

“I like learning new things,” John parroted her earlier words, grinning once more. “What do you think?”

“I think I want this carving. I’d thought about it once or twice since I first saw it, but that just made me want it more.”

“Well, it isn’t tacky and it does seem like it’s been crafted well enough to last.” Idris silently removed the carving from the wall and returned to the front while they moved on. “Oh, ho ho, what’s this?”

John held up an old straw bag triumphantly.

“That’s a really nice bag.” Rose tested the handles and arched her brows in surprise. “Sturdy. We should check out the farmers market before we go. This would be perfect for that.”

“When are they holding that again?”

“Both Friday and Saturday morning, I think it was.”

“Excellent. Yes.” John swung the bag around and grinned at her. “This is a keeper.”

“Give me that before you knock something over, you clumsy man.” John blew her a kiss and Rose, blushing, put her arm through the handles. “Oh, now, how about that?”

John followed the direction of her finger and saw the keyboard she was pointing at. Smile so wide most of his teeth were on proud display, John plucked up the keyboard and turned it on. Seeming pleased it still had power, he started playing a bouncy little tune and Rose gawped at him in surprise.

“Really, Rose?” he asked, chuckling. “I’ve never told you I can play?”

“No, you bloody well haven’t. You're actually very good.”

“Thank you. Gramma insisted I play an instrument and I wasn’t patient enough for anything that had strings that could easily be broken. So piano. It seemed the easiest for everyone.”

“I'm somehow not much surprised by that. Your poor gramma.”

“She liked it. Could never prove it, mind, but I knew.”

John turned off the keyboard after a final flourish and wandered off to the left. Rose drifted behind him and hummed to herself a moment, only realizing it was the tune John had just been playing when he shot a pleased smile in her direction. After a while of drifting around looking at everything, Rose looked at John’s profile.

“What do you want to do about lunch?”

“What?” John turned incredulous eyes her way. “Rose, good God, not even I am hungry yet.”

Rose chuckled. “Neither am I, John. I'm just trying to make plans in my head.”

“Oh.” He chuckled. “Very well. Should be something light, I think. Randy says the portion sizes at Grumieaux’s would fill Jack up.”

“Which one?”

“Pick one,” John said while giving her a cute little shrug. “Think we can manage to get away with a lighter lunch?”

“Maybe just coffee and a pastry?”

“We were making such good progress,” he sighed. “You can’t go back to living on coffee and whatever food we remind you to eat. As your doctor, I advise against that.”

Rose pursed her lips a moment. “What about macarons?” John promptly stopped frowning. The idea clearly appealed to him, that much was obvious. “Coffee would go well with that and you did say the portion sizes at the restaurant were huge. We could get away with something small, right?”

“And yummy,” John added. She loved when he said that. It was cute. She could think that about a friend.

“And yummy,” Rose repeated.

“This once, I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Don’t try to make a habit of it, though.”

“Please, when I'm with you, I turn into a Smythe with the appetite to boot and we spend a lot of time together, John. No problems there.”

“Good. Stop skipping meals.”

“Of course, Doctor. Wouldn’t dream of disobeying you when you use that tone of voice on me.”

One of John’s brows arched and Rose had to suck in a deep, stealthy breath once he’d turned away. That man was far too gorgeous for her own good. Friend or no.

“Look at this bowtie. What do you think of it?”

Rose eyed the red bowtie on display in a vintage necklace box and grinned at him.

“I like it.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“Bowties are cool, John. I think Jack would look good in that.”

“I don’t think my brother’s the bowtie type, Rose.”

“I didn’t mean him.” Tongue between her teeth, she winked and swore she saw a distinct look of interest for a too brief second. “We can't come back empty-handed, can we?”

“No, we can’t.” John smoothed down the bowtie and sighed. “Fine, but if he hates it, I'm telling him it was your idea and I was against it the whole time.”

“And when he likes it,” Rose shot back, “I’ll let him know his daddy knew Rose was right the whole time and never once questioned her judgment.”

John snickered and picked up the box holding the bowtie. “Too sassy.”

“No such thing. Now come on. One last adventure and let’s make it a grand one.”

“Alright.”

She and John perused the various items on display for a while. A few items caught her eye, but not enough to want them. She saw John pick up something and hold on to it, but she couldn’t tell from that distance what it was. Curious.

An idea hit her when she saw the model rocket ship put together with shaky hands (a little boy puts together a gift from his father, proud of the work he’s done so far).

“Hey, John,” she called. He loped over, looking around to see what she might have spotted. She held up the rocket ship and asked, “Want to travel into the future instead of the past this time? Who says it can’t work that way?”

“I like that. Where are we?”

“We’re… above Earth and billions of years in the future.”

“Alright. How many billions? That’s important.”

“Four… No, wait, five.”

John nodded seriously. “Better time. Four billion years from now isn’t as much fun. So we’re above Earth. Space station?”

“Yeah,” Rose said, nodding herself now. “We’re on a space station. Earth is empty now.”

“It’s empty? Have we moved to other planets, then?”

“Obviously.” John seemed to be enjoying himself and Rose continued, “alien technology has kept the sun from going off and destroying Earth.”

“But we’re on the space station to watch just that happen,” John continued. “It is beautiful. How sad.”

Rose shrugged. “There are more beautiful places we can visit in the future.” John’s smile was a slow, attractive thing. “We’re just saying a final goodbye.”

“With other aliens?”

“Totally. Bunch of different kinds. I'll be human, I think. You can be an alien.”

“Always wanted to meet one of those.” John grinned. “Am I a cool alien?”

“Yeah, you’ve got… two hearts,” Rose said, thinking of her own heart tattoo. She looked at the funhouse mirror and then directed a grin at John. “And you can change your appearance if you get hurt really bad. Maybe you’re the last one of your kind and that’s why I stick around for a while. You need a friend.”

“Sounds very you. Very, very cool. Where’s the conflict?” John asked curiously. “Gotta be something.”

“Hum. A crazy lady – the supposed last pure human, excluding me, because I'm from a different time – is trying to kill everyone on the station so she can…” Rose caught sight of the newspaper on the front counter. “So she can gather a tidy profit in stock holdings.”

“Ooh, nasty. She needs an appearance to match her personality.” John held up a picture frame. “How about she’s just skin stretched on a frame at this point? She’s had so much work done, she’s not even recognizably human at that point.”

“Excellent,” Rose enthused. “Very creative. We, uh, we stop her eventually, but in the midst of all that chaos, the Earth explodes and no one watched it go.”

John squeezed her hand. “Did she die? I think she would. That many people in one place, a really bad person who was trying to kill them, someone would react poorly.”

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Hmm. That would just leave you, the last human, and me, the last of my kind.”

“A… King, no, God? No, a Lord of… Time. A Lord of Time. Time Lord? Yeah, sounds better. More mysterious, too. That’s how we could time travel.”

“Time and space travel,” he corrected, grinning.

“Quiet, you know it all alien.”

John chuckled. “That was definitely one grand adventure. What do we do now?”

“We… go get some fries. I’ll pay this time. Oh, I miss the ones I’d buy in London. Those sound really good.”

“We missed the end of the world and you want to go out for fries?”

“Might as well snag a date with an alien since I couldn’t watch my home planet blow up.”

“Guess that is only fair. I'm sorry our adventure didn’t go well. I’ll make it up to you.”

Rose briefly leaned her head against John’s shoulder. “You already have.”

John patted her head a moment with his free hand, squeezed her other hand, and then they separated.

“Did you find anything else you wanted?”

“Not really. I wanted to check out the bookstore if you don’t object.”

“Sounds great to me.”

After paying and bidding goodbye to Idris, who promised to let Rose know the next time she was getting more stuff in the shop, Rose and John headed out into the sunlight. John held onto her shopping bag for her so she could try on her new astronomical ring. It fit on both ring fingers, but since she was right handed and didn’t want it getting banged up, she kept it on her left hand.

“I really love this,” she sighed, modeling her hand in front of her. “It’s so pretty and reminds me there’s so much more out there waiting to be discovered, to be done. There’s always another adventure, John.”

Rose took it upon herself to grab John’s hand so she could snag her bag. He clumsily transferred her shopping bag to his other hand so he could better hold her hand. It was precious. What a gentleman. Well, if he wanted to hold her hand…

“Are you looking for anything particular?”

“No. I just wanted to peek around, see if anything called to me.”

“Alright. I’ll admit I'm curious myself. I never seem to make it in here.” Rose opened the door and John maintained their handhold, their clasped hands behind him, as he entered. “Goodness. This is nice.”

“Oh,” Rose breathed. Every wall was covered floor to ceiling in books, there were books on the counter and tables, more books and a seating area in a loft upstairs, a gorgeous oriental rug on the floor before them. “It’s beautiful.”

“Some of these are very old.” John nodded at a shelf of leather bound books to their right. “I bet you a dollar those books would cost a fortune.”

“I'm not taking that bet,” Rose informed him, grinning. “And I might tell Jack you were trying to give me the bill you got back from him the other day. I mean, you two have been passing that thing back and forth all these years.”

“I would have won that bet, anyway.”

“Which means it was too easy and you should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I have no shame.”

Rose chuckled and finally let go of his hand. Almost immediately, John scooped up a collection of stories by Charles Dickens.

“Gonna buy that?”

“Yes,” he said enthusiastically. “I’d have loved to meet him.”

“Maybe you have,” Rose said thoughtfully. “What if, when we read stories, we’re taken into them? It’s like traveling through time and space, but better, because all we need for these adventures is a book and a good imagination. Maybe Dickens is in his stories and you just don’t know it, because he’s directing your attention elsewhere. He’s like Houdini with words.”

John laughed. “I love your mind. That’s a brilliant thought. I’ll never read anything the same way ever again.”

“I should hope not.”

“Ooh, Rose, imagine the Harry Potter books.”

“Oh, yeah. Pride and Prejudice,” Rose sighed. “Mr. Darcy.”

John smirked. “Have a thing for that jerk, do you?”

“He didn’t stay that way,” she defended, “and also, hey, he was just a little prickly.”

“Sure thing. Ew, what about The Raven?”

Rose made a face. “Hard pass on that one, I think.”

John laughed and they continued looking around. Rose was pleasantly surprised to find a little coffee bar at the far end of the lounge area upstairs. Without even looking, John told her to get away from it, which made her giggle.

They each found a few books they wanted, but she ended up carrying those bags back to the bed and breakfast.

“This has been a very good day,” John remarked as he put his bags beside his duffel. Rose nodded her agreement and stashed her bags behind her suitcase to keep them out of the way. “This might be our best day yet.”

“I really do think so, too.”

***

Randy and Zeke had gotten a cozy, little table for them to eat at out on the patio at Grumieaux’s. It was barely big enough to seat the four of them so she kept rubbing knees with John and Randy, sitting to her right and left respectively, and accidentally hitting the toes of Zeke’s dress shoes with her heels.

John was busy talking to Zeke, who was sitting across from her, about something incredibly interesting… to them. Rose smiled, sipped at her wine, and then noticed Randy looking at her.

“What is it? Something in my teeth?”

“No. You both just seem so happy. I’ve never seen John glowing like he is. I assume your vacation is going well.”

Rose smiled and glanced at John. “Yeah, we had a really good day.”

“Oh, I heard.” Randy chuckled. “I always suspected he was an alien. Way too smart for a country boy.”

Rose giggled and that briefly drew John’s attention. He smiled at her when she noticed.

“We had fun. We’re going to try to check out the farmers market tomorrow. John found the perfect straw bag for it and I'm eager to put it to use. In my travels, I found something you can find in a supermarket doesn’t even compare to fresh vegetables.”

“Perhaps you can start a vegetable garden. I don’t know how much yard space you have, but surely John can spare some if you need it.”

“What can John spare?”

“John, if I wanted to plant a vegetable garden-”

“Your yard is much too small for that,” John scoffed, “but I’ve got more acreage than I know what to do with. Help yourself.”

John went back to talking to Zeke and Randy merely grinned at her.

“Third wheels stick together,” she joked.

“Sure. That’s it.” Randy leaned closer to her. “Between us, I think he’s sweet on you. He hasn’t been out since Vanessa. Except for with you… and he’s on vacation with you. Have you two figured out you're actually dating yet?”

“What do you think about that, Rose?”

“About what?”

“I knew she wasn’t listening.”

“Course she wasn’t. Randy was talking her ears off over there.” Zeke grinned and gestured at her. “Hands off, Dandy Boy. I was telling John about a pub he should try out. Ashley loved our trip to Milling Falls last year and said the Cosmo she got at Brown's Pub was the best she’d ever had.”

Rose smiled at John. “Wanna try it out tomorrow night? It’ll be a Friday. Plenty of people around. You might even get a few numbers.”

“Oh, that sold it for me. I’ve been dying to get Betty’s number,” John joked. Rose laughed and he quickly finished off his wine. “So pub, then?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I’d join you, but I have to work,” Randy put in. “You and Ash planning on going down?”

“Can’t. It’s opening night for Beth’s play.”

Rose smiled. “You look so proud.”

“Yes, well, we’ll see if she’s any good first.”

He was still grinning, but Rose didn’t feel like pointing that out. She caught John’s eye and he winked, as if he knew what she was thinking.

“What about it, then?” Randy asked. “Anybody want dessert?”

“Ohh,” John groaned, patting his belly. “Could use something sweet.” Rose chuckled and John grinned at her. In tandem, all three men at the table said, “Smythe appetite.”

“No matter what,” Rose declared, “I will never be on that level.”

“You’re getting better. At least you remember to eat most of your meals now.”

“She still skipping some?” Zeke asked curiously. Had John told everyone? Randy gave her a pointed look and Rose briefly remembered his last visit to Smytheley.

“She’s getting better, like I said. Why, she was hungry before me the other day and we both finished snacking at the same time that afternoon.”

Rose pretended to scowl at him. John didn’t seem fazed one teeny, tiny, little bit.

The lovable git.

***

When they got back to the bed and breakfast later that night, John held out his arm for Rose to grab and then led her around to the back garden so they could walk off their dinner. They’d both added this to their list, anyway, and she wasn’t ready to put on her jimjams. She hoped he remembered his keys, because she left her purse and their phones in the truck.

“What do you think, Rose? Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was superb. I'm glad I stole a bite of your crème brûlée.”

“A bite!” John laughed. “You stole three humongous bites before I could even swallow one sip of the espresso I ordered and then I had to fight your spoon with mine to keep you from eating my half of it!”

Rose snickered, feeling unapologetic.

“The guys thought it was funny.”

John frowned. “Yes, Zeke nearly aspirated on his water.”

“He’s fine, John. Stop worrying about him.”

John nodded and turned down the flower-lined path before them. Rose heard thunder in the distance and briefly looked up.

“Weather forecast said we were supposed to be good, but I’ve smelled the rain coming for a while now. Do you want to head back?”

Rose shook her head. “Let’s risk it. I’m enjoying myself.”

Smiling contentedly, John spun her in a circle and Rose looked up at him in surprise. Upon releasing her completely, he held out his right hand.

“My dearest Rose, as your best friend and the man who paid for your dinner, also as the man you agreed to marry, may I ask for the honor of having this dance?”

“Right here under the stars?” Rose slid her hand into his. “Sounds perfect to me, future husband.”

Grinning, John pulled her close and Rose smiled into the front of his button up. She hoped her lipstick really was as smudge-proof as it claimed. She would hate to get any on his impeccably white shirt.

“I'm glad you had fun tonight, Rose.”

“I am, too. I still can't believe Randy threw his credit card at your head.”

“How was I to know he would react like that? All I did was pay for his food when he ran to the restroom. I was already paying for yours, too, because it was a dinner to see _my_ friends. It was only fair to you and seemed easiest for everyone else.”

“One, I still think that’s a terrible excuse. Two, you signaled that waiter, John. You did that on purpose. Zeke thought so, too.”

Chuckling, looking pleased with himself, John spun her around once and then dropped her into a low dip. She nearly clutched at his arm but managed to catch herself. After a loud crack of thunder and a worryingly bright flash of lightning, John looked from the sky back down at her.

“It’s getting closer. Should we…?”

“No, we’re good. We have time.”

“As you wish.”

One corner of his mouth rucked up higher than the other, John fondly smiled at her and guided her into a rather intimate version of the waltz. His steps were smaller and slower, his hand tight against her and low on her back. Every step they took, their bodies brushed and Rose found herself running her pinky up and down the lean, toned arm she was holding.

It was just toned enough to keep his muscles strong without actually bulking up and she liked that. Despite telling herself she shouldn’t, she wondered if the rest of his body felt like that. A blush heated her cheeks and she could tell John wanted to ask. Instead, though, he used their handhold on each other to push her back as he stepped in the opposite direction. Before she could ask, he guided her into a lively foxtrot. She smiled in delight.

“John, you can dance.”

“I can.”

“I’m terribly impressed.”

He looked rather pleased and they danced for a while more, Rose barely paying any mind to anything but their steps. Eventually, John sighed happily and she looked up from his chest.

“Mum insisted Jack and I needed to take lessons,” he said into silence that heretofore had only been broken by their breathing and the thunder. “We couldn’t disappoint at the annual ball, you see. Unfortunately, I never have anyone to dance all the good dances with.”

“Well, you certainly took to it very well. Very, very well.”

“Thank you, Rose,” he said, smug grin on his lips. “You’re doing an admirable job yourself. Lessons?”

“Gran with delusions of grandeur.”

John laughed, thunder cracked directly overheard, and they both looked up. As they watched, the sky burst apart, lightning illuminating the nighttime landscape and the rainfall rushing down on them. Rose was drenched in seconds, but all she could do was laugh. Joining her, John resumed their dance.

“We’re already wet. May as well continue.”

“It’s just rain,” Rose agreed. She easily fell into a rumba and quite enjoyed the image of John swaying his hips to the dance with his white shirt completely soaking wet and his hands feeling possessive on her slick skin. “Wanna know my favorite dance?”

“The… bolero?” John immediately fell into this dance, but she had no idea what she was doing. Laughing merrily, he applied pressure with his hands where he wanted her to move. Eventually, he chuckled and slowed them down. “Clearly not that one, then.”

“No,” she said a little breathlessly. “Is it supposed to be that fast?”

“No, that was a gift just for me.”

“You arse. Guess again.”

“Alright. Let’s see…” John looked her over head to toes and then back. “The cha cha.”

“I know this one!” Rose danced along for a few minutes and then shook her head. “Not it, though.”

“Damn. Swing dance.”

John went to grab her, but Rose threw her hands up.

“Don’t you dare! Wet as we are, you’d drop me.”

He laughed heartily and slicked his wet hair back. He was too handsome.

“Alright, alright. The tango?”

“Ooh, no, but please. I love that one.”

John guided them effortlessly, which was honestly enticing. Why couldn’t she have met him before James?

“Not your favorite, huh?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the p as annoyingly as she could. “Give up?”

“No, ma’am.” John pushed her back with a grin on his lips. He began rocking his hips and Rose instinctually rocked and stepped along with him. “Ah, finally. The salsa.”

“I love it,” she breathed. John threw a little more energy into their dance and Rose eagerly matched his pace. Thunder rolled as lightning streaked down from the sky. Rose ignored it all, completely entranced with their dance.

John used one hand to smooth her hair out of her eyes and Rose danced closer.

“We should head inside before lightning strikes us down,” John said moments before thunder cracked, sounding like cannon fire. The lightning flash was nearly instantaneous.

“You’re right,” Rose admitted grumpily. “How annoying.”

John grinned and spun her around in several circles before they started dancing circles around each other. She did not at all use that as an excuse to let her hands run and linger over his neck and chest as much as she could.

In the end, which she thought came much too soon, John opted not to do another deep dip and instead spun her into him. Her back pressed up against his chest and she looked up at him, their chests heaving from their exertions. His body felt strong and warm and Rose found the urge to touch him wouldn’t quite leave her alone this time. Luckily, he didn’t seem bothered her hand was on his thigh.

“We need to do that again sometime,” John decided, still panting for breath. “You are an outstanding salsa dancer.”

Rose blushed. “It’s my favorite.”

John slowly let go of her hand and upper arm and Rose took a step away from him.

“We really need to get out of this rain before we get sick.” John checked his pockets. “Great. My phone must still be in your-”

He stopped talking when he looked up.

“What?”

A large grin stretched his mouth and that was, of course, the moment it dawned on her that her dress had been a pale yellow. A pale yellow that was now soaked through and not leaving anything to the imagination. Her panties, bra, the lines of her hip bones were all very apparent. She could even just make out the pretty purple color of her bra set.

“Rose, would you like my shirt to cover up with?”

“I'm fine. You can barely tell what color my bra is. You’d have to be staring.”

“It’s purple,” John said decisively. “I wasn’t staring.”

“It’s fine. You’ve seen me in a bikini. Not much difference.”

“That’s very true.” John snagged her hand and pulled her along. “Come along. Let’s get inside. I’d feel terrible if I let you get sick. I'm supposed to be your doctor, after all.”

“Don’t forget my purse! Our phones are in it.”

John nodded, gently shoved her towards the front door, and ran to his truck. Rose waited on the porch for him to return.

“I meant for you to go inside, you know.” John held open the door and followed her inside. The caretaker noticed them immediately and John grimaced. “Hi, sorry. Can you spare some extra towels?”

“Sorry about all the water. We were walking in the garden and got caught in the rain.”

“You must have been the ones my wife said was dancing.” The man handed over a stack of towels he pulled from behind the desk. “She told me to have these ready for you.”

“Thank you to both you and your wife,” Rose said gratefully and wrapped one towel around herself. The AC was a bit much on her wet skin.

The man waved them off with a kindly smile. Rose made it to the room before John and shivered as she slipped off her heels. She was surprised she hadn’t fallen on her face, because water plus heels usually equaled trouble.

“You can have the shower first, Rose.”

“I'm more concerned about getting warm since we showered before dinner plus there was my bath this morning.” Rose headed to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. “I'm just getting in like this.”

“In your dress?”

John watched her dress hit the floor. Rose stepped under the spray, still in her underclothing, and gave him a look.

“I can see you shivering from here and I'm not wearing any less clothing than the last time we went swimming. Feel free to join me. I'm just trying to warm up. This is the fastest way to do it.”

John nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. Alright.”

In a matter of seconds, his wet clothing was on the bathroom floor and he was slipping in behind her. Rose quickly closed the shower curtain to contain the heat and John moved closer. Rose watched him rub the gooseflesh from his arms and splashed some hot water on him to help him out.

“You know,” she mused. “This has to be the most ordinary date-like non-date we’ve ever had. ‘Cause we went to dinner, danced in the rain, and ended up in the shower together.”

“Nothing would change except for sharing a sex life,” John remarked, amused. “What was that you said? The coupliest non-couple?”

“Yeah,” Rose laughed. “That was it. Of course, sex rarely ends well when it’s in the shower.”

John thought about that a moment, eyes directed to the wall behind her, and then nodded pensively.

“You’re not wrong.” He shot her a grin. “Doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop trying.”

Rose giggled. “Naughty.”

“Well, that’s sort of the point.”

Rose rolled her eyes and splashed hot water over her chest. John poured a handful over his forearm, yawned, and stretched his arms over his head.

No man should look that good stretching and yawning. He was her friend.

“I think I'm warm enough,” she said soon after. “I’ll see you in the bedroom.”

“I'm getting out, too. My pajamas are calling my name. These…” John plucked at the waistband of his wet boxer briefs. “They aren’t too comfortable.”

Rose resolutely kept her eyes above his waist, because even with her periphery, she could tell his pants were very form fitted and he deserved better than to have someone eying him up in the shower. It was none of her business what he might be hiding down there. He was her friend and her stupid body needed to remember that.

John helped her out of the shower and Rose handed him a towel. He quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around himself, and headed into the bedroom. Rose followed behind and collected dry clothing to wear. With a smile, John closed the door behind her so they could both dress in privacy.

There was a knock a minute or two later.

“Yeah?”

“Just letting you know I'm done. Didn’t want you staring at the wall all night.”

“Oh, thanks.” Rose settled her shirt on her hips and then headed back into the bedroom. John was using the spare trash bag that normally sat at the bottom of their trashcan to bag up his wet clothing. “Mind if I throw my things in there?”

“Go right ahead. I’ll wash all this when we get home and give your stuff back when I can.”

Rose shrugged. “Works for me. Thanks.”

After tossing the tied off trash bag towards his duffel, John threw himself onto his bed and grinned while looking through his phone. Rose glanced at the clock in surprise. It was much later than she thought it was. John didn’t have long to wait for someone to answer.

“Is this my brother-in-law or my sister?” Jack queried. Rose laughed and John shook his head, looking exasperated. “I'm joking. You’re not married yet. Though I have a suggestion that could hurry that along. Do you have a stapler, apple sauce, and a lampshade?”

“What?” Rose laughed, so very curious.

“Jack,” John groaned louder. “Where’s my boy?”

“He’s outside. Donna needed some fresh air. Man, I hope she’s not getting sick. What have you two lovebirds been up to this evening? Gonna be giving me a niece or nephew in nine months?”

“It was a Boston cream pie, Jack,” Rose said, voice loud enough for him to hear. “Autocorrect.”

“I’ve heard that story. But really, what have you two been up to? You’ve been out of touch all day.”

John rolled his eyes. “We were in and out of shops earlier and had dinner with a couple of the guys tonight.”

“And danced,” Rose sighed.

“Yes, Rose is quite competent on her feet,” John informed his brother. “We could have had so much more fun at the ball had I known she could keep up.”

“I'm just surprised I didn’t break my ankle.”

John looked at her shoes. “They must be sturdier than they look. It was raining pretty hard.”

“You guys were dancing in the rain? So is it official yet?”

“You’re officially approaching my last nerve. Official enough?”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Jack yelled. “Oh, there’s my wife. That means-”

A booming woof filled the room and John grinned at his phone.

“Hey, buddy, are you behaving?”

Rose gave John a dirty look that didn’t seem to faze him. “Jack, you tell Daddy you’re always well-behaved.”

Jack _giggled_. Seriously. “He’s trying to bite the phone out of my hand. That’s hilarious.” After a few seconds filled with the sounds of a scuffle, barks, and Jack’s voice, Donna came on the line. “Honestly, Jack, don’t keep it that close to his face if you don’t wanna lose it. Listen, alien boy-”

“Jack, you told her?” John groaned.

“You told him?” Rose added, this directed to John.

“It was a nice moment. Donna will not use that story for good, though.”

“Listen, alien boy,” Donna repeated, “Say goodnight to your dog so you can get off the phone. You’ve got a hot blond in your bedroom and I'm about to have a Smythe in mine.”

“Gah,” John cried, eyes closed and hands covering his face. “Donna.”

She chuckled and John lowered his arms to the bed, his phone still in his left hand.

“Say goodnight, you two.”

Jack kept barking into the phone so John needed to repeat his goodnight six different times. With barely any prodding from John, she had to yell out three of her own before Jack finally calmed down.

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s on his bed. He thinks staring at me is going to make me change my mind about letting him in bed with us.”

“He always sleeps with his dear, old human dad,” John sighed. “Unless Rose is around and then I don’t exist.”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling. “I miss him.”

“You don’t wanna join Aunt Donna and Uncle Jack, anyway, boy. They’re gonna go be gross.”

“Wouldn’t be so gross to you if you were doing it with the woman looking at you, now would it?”

Rose looked away, feeling oddly exposed by Donna’s correct assumption.

“Shut up, redhead.”

“Make me, skinny.”

John smiled. “Yes, well, goodnight, you three. We’ll be home Sunday.”

“Someone already can't wait.”

“He’s such a good boy,” Rose said warmly.

Three loud barks sounded in the background and Donna chuckled. “I'm hanging up before he gets back up. I want to be in my bedroom in exactly five minutes and you both are hindering that.”

“Goodnight, Donna. Bye,” Rose called.

“Night and bye,” John bade and dropped his phone onto his chest when the call ended. “My sister-in-law. That’s really all I need to say.”

“She didn’t seem so bad,” Rose reasoned. “Maybe we’ll get lucky about the blowjob thing.”

Left hand behind his head, John looked over curiously.

“She just tried to get me to take you to bed – twice – in less than a two minute span.”

“I just expected her to be worse.” Rose shrugged and curled up on her left side so she could comfortably see him. “And I mean, just because someone tells you to do something doesn’t mean you actually have to.”

“That is true.”

“We’ll just ignore her like we always do.” John nodded and Rose smiled his way. “I had a really fun time tonight, John. Best non-date ever.”

“Just imagine how much better it could have been if it had been a date.”

Rose frowned thoughtfully at John’s collarbone, which was peeking out of his shirt collar, and then hummed.

“I don’t think much would have changed at all. Do you?”

“Some. For one, we would still be in the shower.” Rose laughed and John grinned at the ceiling. “No, probably wouldn’t have made it that far yet.”

“Nest of towels on the bed? We _were_ soaked.”

“Yep. Shower afterwards.” Rose nodded and John looked at her. “For two, I likely would have procured flowers. Something sweet scented, I think, rather than merely pretty.”

“Good choice.”

“Thank you. I try.” John plugged his phone into his charger, laid it on the nightstand, and sat up so he could lean against the headboard. “We likely would have used my bed when we returned to the room. It is a straight shot from the door, after all.”

“So we would have slept in mine,” Rose surmised.

“Exactly.”

“Sounds like a great date.”

“Mm. What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

Rose grabbed their activity list from the top drawer of the nightstand and perused it for a brief moment. John was already watching her when she looked up.

“The farmers market for one. We’re also wanting to check out the pub.”

“Right. What else have we not done?”

“We haven’t been bowling, used the grill here at the b and b, taken pictures of that church you wanted to see, or gone on a picnic.”

“We still have a few days.” John glanced at the window, which was being slapped and rattled by the wind and rain. “Hopefully, the ground will have dried by the time we picnic. I would hate to miss out on stargazing.”

“So would I.”

“Shall we bowl tomorrow afternoon between visiting the farmers market and going to the pub? We can check out that church on our way there.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yes, it does and I’ll get to watch Anderson Scott at work.” John grinned. “Best day ever.”

“Oh, shut it,” Rose said affectionately. John looked amused. “Maybe we could try to picnic Saturday night. It would give the ground time to dry.”

“We could grill up some burgers here, too, before we go. Knock another activity off the list.” John rubbed his cheek, appearing deep in thought. “We’ll need to run to a store tomorrow. Perhaps on our way back, we can stop at the grocery. I'm sure the Danehams will let us keep our food in the fridge downstairs until Saturday.”

“If that’s our plan, we’ll have finished our list by Saturday night.”

“And since we’re heading out on Sunday, that seems like perfect timing to me.”

“That’s vacationing done right.” Rose placed the activity list back in the nightstand. “We should stop back in at the bakery on our way out of town, too. I want to take home a few things for breakfasts and snacks.”

“That I’ll likely get into.” Rose nodded. That did seem most probable. “I needed to stop, anyway. I ordered some macarons yesterday.”

“I wondered if you would or if you would just rudely take them all.”

“Thought about it but figured I probably should give Betty a heads up. And hey, this way, I get my favorite flavor.”

“Raspberry.”

John looked up from her bedspread. “Did you tell her? I thought she just guessed.”

“I told her the day we figured out the bet thing. Warned her you would undoubtedly be back.”

“You, Rose.” John shook his head. “A final trip to the bakery, though, sounds like a great way to end our vacation. You know… one of those iced lemon cookies sound so good right now.”

“How are you not five-hundred pounds?”

“Smythe metabolism.” John patted his tummy. “Isn’t it great?”

“No. You must spend a fortune in food alone.”

“And you spend entirely too much time worrying about how much money I'm spending, Rose. I'm very smart with my finances. You needn’t worry I’ll go broke.”

“We’ll see,” Rose said dubiously. “I wish I’d brushed my teeth before I came in here. I'm getting too comfortable to get back up.”

“Same boat.” John forced himself to his feet and then held his hands out. “Come on, little missy. Might as well get it done now instead of putting it off.”

“Yeah, with my luck, I’d fall asleep and wake up with garbage breath.” Snickering, John easily pulled her up and she smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Welcome, Rose.”


	22. Crossing Things Off The List

_We’ve decided on a date for the bache!_

Beside her, John was perusing a selection of tomatoes and pointed at a few to get her opinion. She nodded at two of them and texted Shareen back.

_Great! Just tell me when and where!_

“What about these cucumbers?” John asked, gesturing. “I want to make a salad to take with us tomorrow night.”

Rose tested a few, not being able to specifically name what she was looking for but knowing she’d found the perfect one the third try.

“This one.”

John picked it up and smiled. “This is good. I need to find onions around here.”

Rose’s phone chirped as John was setting out their foods for the vendor to total. He was doing his best to ignore her words so she resorted to using her wallet to poke him in the chest until he finally snickered, his gaze on the vendor, and grabbed it from her hand.

He then immediately tucked it into back into her purse. After scowling at him, which accomplished absolutely nothing, Rose rolled her eyes and opened the text she’d received.

_We’re still coming there. The girls want to see the town and Keisha insists she needs to talk to Donna for some reason._

“They’re still coming to Smytheley for the bachelorette party,” Rose remarked on their way to the next stand. “Makes no financial sense.”

“Interesting. When will they arrive?”

“I'm waiting to hear back.”

Her phone chirped. _We’re all flying out on Friday night two weeks from today. We just booked the last of our tickets._

_I'm so excited! Even if you spent a fortune on tickets._

“They’ll be flying out two weeks from now. Bit of a short notice. Those tickets had to have been expensive.”

“It’s what the bride wants.” John shrugged at her expression. “You did say her fiancée was well off and lots of brides have destination bachelorette parties. Really, the most they’ll be paying for on this trip will be their tickets. Unless you all end up traveling to Vegas.”

“I still think it would have made more sense for me to fly there.”

Her phone chirped and John waited for her to read.

_Keisha and I already had our tickets, MUM. Jeez. How did someone who grew up with the kind of money your dad has become so mindful when it comes to money? Girls like you are supposed to throw money around like it’s confetti._

_Shut it, Shareen._

_Lol no. We managed to score some cancelled seats for Stacy and Lina and they were relatively cheaper compared to full priced seats considering how close the flight is. Didi won't even be able to make it bc of work. That just left Jeannie and Tay. It wasn’t too bad. Me and Keish are the only ones sitting together, but that’s fine. We’ll probably try to sleep on the way there, anyway. What’s the easiest way to get there from the airport?_

“What’s the easiest way to get six women from the airport to Smytheley?”

John cocked his head. “Easiest would be renting a few taxis or procuring a rental vehicle large enough for their personal use while here. Cheapest would be having me and someone else pick them up.”

“I don’t want to put you out. I'll look up rental cars later tonight.”

“Don’t be silly. I have a truck and the total cost of gas for getting there and back is much cheaper than the costs of renting a vehicle for their entire stay.”

“I can't ask you to do that, John. It doesn’t feel right.”

John shrugged. “You don’t have to. I'm telling you. If you ask nicely, I'm sure Martha would be willing to drive Mickey’s old Tahoe. It seats seven and Shareen and Keisha already know her. You, me, and the luggage can ride together in my truck and Martha can get the girls.”

“I can't just volunteer-”

Her phone chirped, distracting her, and John dug his own phone out of his pocket.

_We also need to figure out where we can stay. If it was just me and Keish, I’d say we could just crash with you, but that’s not the case._

_How long will you be in town? There’s a hotel about 20 minutes away. John’s old frat buddies stayed there when we surprised him on his birthday. They said it was nice. The beds are roomy._

Rose heard John talking to someone and clued in to maybe fifteen seconds of talk time before her phone went off again.

_That’s good. We’ll look at the hotel here in a second and reserve our rooms. We’re only gonna be there about three days. Do you have the name? Be easier than trying to look it up myself and having the wrong town or something._

After Googling the name of the hotel, Rose sent Shareen the link to the official hotel website, told her the name of the city they needed the rooms in, and then saw John holding his phone.

“Martha would love to help get your friends from the airport. Said we should stop and have dinner together somewhere. Also, Martha was on speakerphone when I called and Donna overheard. She told me to check my phone, which I have just now done and I feel you need to hear what she said.”

She’d disregard that Martha thing for now, sweet as the offer was. If the girls were getting rooms twenty minutes away, they’d need a car, anyway. She’d circle back to that in a second.

“What did she say?”

“Well, she none too kindly suggested that I offer up my first floor guest room, pull out couch, and set up my old bed in the living room for your friends to use rather than letting them have proper guest rooms elsewhere in the house so everyone can be together and she further insisted I not fight her, because – and I quote – ‘only an asshole that never wants to get laid ever again and thereby _not_ give me nieces and nephews and a sister-in-law would make their future wife’s friends spend hundreds of dollars on a hotel room when he has a perfectly large house with plenty of sleeping space available, you insensitive, dawdling jerk.’”

Rose laughed loudly. She didn’t even care that it earned her several looks.

“See, that’s more of what I expected to happen.”

“At this point, if your friends rent a hotel room, I will never hear the end of it. Donna will nag, huff, and complain until the end of eternity.”

“John, no.” He gave her a look and Rose shook her head. “That’s insane. No. You’re already trying to do so much. More than you need to. Just tell Donna to mind her own business. Shareen doesn’t mind renting a hotel room.”

“For my sake? Please?” John pocketed his phone. “My life will be so much more peaceful if you just let me offer my house. They can turn me down, but if I don’t at least offer, Donna will have words and you know she will. You know she’ll ask, too.”

“I’d say it’s funny you’re this concerned about your sister-in-law getting huffy with you, but…”

“She’s pregnant with my future niece or nephew and has always enjoyed bullying me into doing what she thinks is right, but much more so now that her body is swamped with all those hormones.”

“Yeah.” Rose shook her head. “I’ll ask if you're going to make me, but John, I don’t feel right about this. It’s not fair.”

John shrugged and rolled a dirty head of lettuce upside down to check it.

“If they choose to stay with me, it isn’t as if I don’t have the space and they will likely be with you the whole time, anyway, Rose. Also, if they stay, they won’t need to rent a vehicle like I know you’re still thinking about.”

“Might have been.”

John smirked. “I know you so well. So?”

“Well, I mean…” Phone in one hand, Rose lifted her hands with a little shrug. “Keisha and Shareen probably wouldn’t mind, but the others – Stacy, Lina, Jean, Tay – they don’t know you. John, I don’t know.”

“Hey, as long as I offer, things will be right with my world. I don’t want to risk setting Donna off and then not be allowed to see my niece or nephew when she or he is born.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll ask, but I'm not pushing for it and I'm completely against taking advantage of you even more than I'm already being forced –”

“By me.”

“Yes. More than I'm already being forced to do. By you.”

When he turned away, Rose smiled to herself. He was ridiculous but so cute. Donna wouldn’t really keep him away the day the baby’s born just because he didn’t offer his guest room and whatnot to her friends.

“You haven’t texted her back yet,” John remarked, turning his head enough to see her. “I can hear you haven’t. Do it before she books a hotel room and I get in trouble. My niece or nephew, Rose.”

Rose watched while John decided on a different head of lettuce and what looked like a home-canned jar of pickles. He was so cute when it came to kids. He’d be a good dad. The thought gave her a little thrill, which she tried to ignore. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought that about him before. She’d just never… physically… enjoyed it this much. Hmm.

Right. She needed to distract herself. Rose unlocked her phone and pulled Shareen’s conversation back up.

_I'm being forced to make the following offer even though I am completely against the idea of taking advantage of John’s inability to tell Donna no.  
She’s making him offer his downstairs guest room, pull out couch, and spare bed to you guys so you don’t have to rent a hotel room and so you’ll all be together instead of in separate guest rooms. The girls might not even be comfortable staying with a strange guy. You can tell him no._

_Actually, that’s great. They only have one room available right now due to renovation work so we were all gonna have to share that one room for three days._

_Ick. Please tell me you didn’t reserve that room already._

_No. We were keeping that one in the back of our minds while trying to find some other hotel. Without much success. That’s a relief. Will you tell him thank you? Now we just need a rental car and we’ll be set._

_That won't be necessary. It’s already been handled. John offered himself and convinced Martha to help, too. He and I are going to bring the luggage in his truck and you all will ride with Martha in her vehicle._

_That’s wonderful! If he really doesn’t mind, we’d love to stay somewhere we wouldn’t have to sleep on top of each other. If you stay, the girls won't be uncomfortable, either. Not that they would. Keisha talks about you and John all the time. They can’t wait to meet him._

_Really?_ Rose smiled and noticed John’s attention. She held up a finger and he nodded. _I’ll let John know you're taking him up on his offer if he’s actually certain._

_Let us know what he says._

“If you’re absolutely positive you don’t mind them staying, she’s going to take you up on your offer. There’s only one room at that Holiday Inn the guys stayed at so she and Keisha were looking for alternative hotels and checking out car rentals options.”

“Well, I'm glad Donna made me offer.”

“And you’re certain-”

“Rose, I really wouldn’t have offered if I was dead set against it. I'm certain I don’t mind.” John frowned and set a dusty potato back down. “You might need to stay, as well, though. Not too many women would jump at the chance to stay with a man they don’t know. I can imagine that could be a scary situation to be put in.”

She wanted to kiss him for being such a sweet, caring man. That he had considered it at all – well, maybe a small one on the cheek wouldn’t hurt. John gave her a look as the heels of her feet reconnected with the ground and she smiled.

“That you even thought about that at all tells me you’re not the kind of man they should worry about, John. Shareen had suggested I stay, too, for that very reason.”

“Oh.” He gave her a small smile. “Then thank you, Rose.”

_He says he is certain he doesn’t mind you all staying and suggested I stay, too, because he can imagine it would be a scary situation to be put in staying with a man you don’t know._

_Oh, Rose, he is just the sweetest man. Why couldn’t you have married someone like him instead of that bastard?_

_I'm stupid, apparently._

John pointed and nodded at a loaf of sweet bread and the vendor added it to their small collection of items while he pulled out his wallet. She again tried to pay, but he was faster than her and gave her a cheeky grin.

“Wipe that grin off your face, you punk.”

“No, don’t think I will.”

Rose rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling.

_You’re not stupid. You just didn’t have someone like John._

“For what?” John asked curiously, looking down at her phone as they approached a fruit stand. Rose walked around a small child carrying a popsicle. “What are you two talking about?”

“She said you're the sweetest and asked why I didn’t marry someone like you instead of James. I said I was apparently just stupid.”

“Hmm. Ooh, watermelon, Rose?”

“We could take it back home and slice it up for everyone to enjoy.”

“Might need two, then. Wish I was parked closer.”

“I’ll carry one. You keep stealing the bag from me, anyway.”

“That’s because I keep getting reprimanding looks from the older gentlemen here. I'm under the impression they think I'm mistreating you by not carrying our purchases myself.”

“Now that’s just silly.”

“And you keep needing your hands to text your friend, Shareen. Really, it just makes sense for me to carry this for us.”

“Mister, I'm on to you.” John grinned – handsomely, good Lord – and crouched down to roll some watermelons around. “What are we looking for?”

“The best ones.” Clearly, he found whatever he’d been looking for. “Here, watch this. We need another one.”

She almost wondered if he was just playing around with her, but then a middle-aged woman started checking the underside of the watermelons, too. John straightened and used his ankle and foot to roll another watermelon towards her.

“Found the best ones, then?”

“The best of the best. They’re going to be so sweet. I can't wait to cut into them.” John walked off to pay for the watermelons and shortly returned with their bag in one hand. “Hold on to this for a moment? I’m just going to run these to the truck. There are more fruit up by the seller if you’re curious.”

“Ooh, I am. Are you sure you don’t need help?”

John hefted one watermelon. “Can you hand me the other?”

“Show off,” she said as she tucked the other watermelon into the crook of his arm. He winked and headed off towards the truck. She, in turn, meandered along and eyeballed the other fruits available.

Rose took in the sight of all the different types of berries being sold and smiled a little. She could bake John a pie to thank him for letting the girls stay at his house. She still didn’t think it was very fair, but he insisted he didn’t mind. She supposed there really wasn’t much left to say. Perhaps she should cook him dinner, too.

“Hello,” she spoke to the vendor, deciding. “Do you have a little box or a bag I could have? I'm wanting to bake a pie and I think I’ll need extra to keep my friend from grazing while I work.”

The woman laughed lightly. “My husband does the same, the scoundrel. Pick what you want and we’ll take care of it.”

“They all look so good.” Rose admired the firm raspberries and blackberries, the strawberries looked juicy, and she’d bet John and Jack’s special dollar that the taste of those blueberries would explode on her taste buds. “Oh, I can't decide.”

“I'm partial to an apple pie myself, but the blueberries always go over really well with people. So do the strawberries. They were picked just yesterday.”

“So they’re really fresh, then.”

“Very.”

“Think maybe a mixed berry pie?” Rose suggested, curious. 

“My son’s favorite. Try the raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries together. They compliment each other well. The taste of a pie falls flat if you only use two.”

“Might need some blueberries, too. They look perfect.”

The woman smiled and Rose started collecting a good amount of each berry. While she grabbed up what she wanted, the woman began loading them into what looked like the lid of a cardboard box and the girl sitting beside her made note of how many of each bagged fruit she was loading. John sidled up next to her as she handed over the money for her fruits.

“Blimey, Rose.” Rose grinned at him. She loved when he used that word. It sounded so cute in his American accent. “I haven’t said that one in a while.” Seeming inordinately pleased, he looked down at her. “Are you stocking up for the apocalypse?”

“Close. I'm making a pie and need a Smythe to stay out of things while I'm busy and not paying attention to what he might be shoving into his mouth.”

John chuckled, drawing a smile from the woman running the fruit stand.

“I take it this is your friend.”

“He is. He and his brother could eat you out a house and home.” The woman laughed and Rose smiled up at John. “With your dad, too, I don’t know how your mum kept any food in the house.”

John merely smiled at the mention of his parents and it occurred to her that he’d come so far and healed so much in regards to losing his parents.

“She got by. Mostly by sending us to Gramma and Grampa’s house. They were used to our appetites.”

Rose laughed and John grabbed the big box of berries the girl handed over.

“Thank you so much,” Rose remarked, eyes on John but talking to the vendor. “I hope my pie turns out well. I’d hate to waste all those berries.”

“With her baking it, it will be sublime,” John told the woman confidently. “These berries are going to a good home, I assure you. Thank you,” he continued, directing that to both the woman and the girl sincerely. “Try to stay cool out here.”

“Have a nice day, you two.”

“Thank you. You, too.”

Rose glanced back as they walked away and saw the woman and the girl talking, heads together, smiles on their faces and eyes on her and John. Her cheeks felt warm and she was positive it wasn’t from the sun. She looked up at John and saw him studying the berries while they walked.

“Stay out of them, John. They need to be washed first.”

“But they look so good,” he lamented genuinely. She released an amused puff of air and he quickly smiled at her. “So you're baking a pie?”

“I am. I need to thank some self-sacrificing prat for feeling he needed to offer his home to the friends of a friend.”

“One, I could have said no. Two, I like your friends, Keisha and Shareen. They treat you well and have fun personalities. Three, I like prat. Remind me to use it once I’ve looked up what it means. Four, it’s not a sacrifice. Five, you don’t have to bake me a pie to say thank you. Six, I'm so happy you're baking me a pie to say thank you.”

Rose giggled and briefly leaned her head on John’s upper arm. From the corner of her eye, she saw him lean his head towards her and it made a warm, happy feeling curl in her belly. What a sweetheart.

“See, I also thought about cooking you dinner or something, but if I don’t have to…”

“Damn,” John muttered. “Ah, well, I'm not taking back what I said, because I meant it.”

Rose eyed him. “Fine,” she huffed playfully. “I’ll still cook you dinner, because your stubbornness is _so_ impressive.”

“I _am_ so impressive,” John replied, grinning attractively. “I'm glad you finally realize that, Rose. It honestly took you long enough.”

“You’re mad,” she laughed. “Think I like that about you. Probably too much.”

John wiggled his brows, which came across as more amusing and playful than naughty this time, and stopped to look around them.

“Anywhere else you want to go before we head off for some bowling?”

“Not really. It won't be too hot for everything to stay in the truck, will it?”

“It’ll be fine. I can pick up a cooler at the grocery store if you're worried about anything.”

“I just don’t want those berries to get mushy.” Eyes on the blueberries in particular, Rose pouted a moment. “They’re perfect and heat can ruin perfect fruit.”

John brushed his index finger over her lip and she stopped pouting in order to give him a questioning look.

“We’ll grab a cooler to insulate them from the heat a little. Alright?” Smiling again, Rose nodded thankfully. “Good. Do you want me to get any ice, too?”

“Should we?”

“Probably if you’re really that worried about mushy berries.”

“Then please?”

Looking amused, John shook his head and started off towards the truck. Wait! No! She was going to get the cooler and ice. Rose rolled her eyes and resolved to hide John’s wallet the first moment she could. No wonder he’d looked so amused a moment ago. The imp.

She followed behind a little, absolutely not admiring his shoulders and arms as he carried that box in his hands. No, sir, she did not. He was her friend. That wasn’t something friends did. Right? Hmm.

Once at the truck, John started turning to see her and Rose quickly looked up from his bum just in time to make eye contact.

“While you’re back there, mind telling me how I look in these jeans? I vaguely remember you saying you should check out the goods before you're blessed with them for life and I don’t think you’ve done so yet.”

His brows danced up and down a few times and Rose groaned, her cheeks heating.

“Johnathon James Smythe, I cannot believe you just said that in public. There are people around. I think that little boy just heard you.”

John laughed unashamedly. “I will never apologize, Rose. Your expression alone made that worth it. I _must_ remember to do that again.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me,” he sang playfully. “Admit it, Rose. Admit it. You looooo-”

Rose put her hand on John’s mouth and felt him grinning widely against her palm. She couldn’t stop a chuckle and looked away while shaking her head.

“You’re right. I love you.” John’s grin became more of a happy smile and she continued, “even if you’re more of an imp than I think your father ever was.”

She dropped her hand and was graced with a blinding smile. That warm, happy feeling was curling in her belly again and it felt wonderful.

She could get used to that.

***

“So Jack decides why the hell not, right?”

“Oh, God.”

Rose rubbed her mouth and John took a quick sip of his drink.

“I still don’t know why Ron didn’t try to stop him. No, actually, he was encouraging him.”

“Naturally.”

John chuckled. “So there’s poor, little, fresh out of college me. I'm at work, it’s my first day on the job as an actual medical professional, and I start hearing a commotion from the front of the hospital. I’m thinking there's been a catastrophe and I’m readying myself to lend a hand wherever I can. I'm nervous but it wasn’t about me so I set that aside and put my game face on.”

“Oh, no,” Rose groaned and started laughing.

“By the time he reached us, the hospital was in chaos. The noise was an absolute cacophony, nurses and doctors were running by me, people are laughing or trying to get out of the way, and then there goes my brother as bare-assed as the day he was born just laughing his ass off and waving as he ran by me. He was followed by four doctors, six nurses, and a janitor who were just trying to catch him.”

Rose nearly spilled her drink everywhere. Eyes squeezed closed, she could only laugh for a moment.

“But _why_?”

“He and Ron were worried. I was nervous about my first day at my first real job and Ron said he knew of a way he could distract me from that. By God, it worked, too.”

“What a distraction,” Rose mused, giggling a little. “Probably the biggest one he could think up, too.”

“It’s not the biggest distraction I’ve ever seen.”

Smile wide and teasing, Rose looked at John.

“Oh, really?” Gaze on her and a smile on his lips, he quirked his brows upward and she hummed. “Well, good on you, then.”

John silently toasted her with his beer bottle and Rose surreptitiously looked down his body despite telling herself she wouldn’t and shouldn’t.

“What about you, Rose? Any wild stories of a similar nature?”

“Oh, no. Craziest story I’ve got is the time we all decided to go skinny dipping at uni and got busted by the headmaster.”

“Now that is a story I wanna hear.”

“Oh. Oh, dear. Whoo. Hold on.”

Rose caught the bartender’s eye and signaled for another drink. When he brought it to her, John pushed her money away.

“Put it on my tab.”

The bartender nodded and Rose rolled her eyes.

“Git.” John merely grinned at her and Rose sighed. “Fine. So it’s our last few days of uni and we’re all feeling pretty proud of ourselves. We’ve finished our exams and just have a few final pointless classes to finish so we decide to celebrate one night.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Well, Keisha was always the bravest and wildest of us all and decided we should go skinny dipping just once. She’d been trying to convince us to do it since our first day ever at uni.”

“I knew she was to blame for this story,” John said with a chuckle, his beer bottle at his lips. “So what happened? How did this start?”

“By the time we all agree to do it, we’re all pretty off our faces-”

“You’re what?”

“Pissed. Er, drunk as a lord. We’re pretty far gone.”

John nodded slowly, the corners of his lips turned up. “Very cute. Remind me of those later.”

“Will do. So we’re all-”

“Off your faces.”

“Yes,” she laughed. “Well done. So it didn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore. That school got good money out of us and we figured why not do it, you know? Gotta have a good story to tell the grandkids someday. Better, one we can’t.”

John laughed. “Indeed.”

“When we got there, we all had to climb the fence around the pool and Shareen was so-”

“Pissed.”

“Mhmm that she ends up falling on her face. Luckily, she landed in a bush and came up wearing an old bird’s nest as a hat.”

“Just great,” John laughed. “How fashionable.”

“Quite. It took some fancy work with a shoe lace, but we finally managed to get it to stay there.” John laughed silently and Rose took a sip of her drink. “So after we get on the other side, everyone’s nerves kick in – except Keisha’s, obviously – so we finish off our bottle and throw it over the fence so we can grab it later.”

“I'm going to go out on a limb and say that did not happen.”

“It did not,” Rose confirmed. “So by this point, I'm so drunk, I can't even see straight and I'm still not entirely sure how I didn’t get alcohol poisoning that night, because that wasn’t the first bottle we’d opened.”

“Good Lord, I'm glad you didn’t.”

“Me, too. I guess we were taking too long, because I suddenly look up and there’s Keisha, completely starkers with one fist on her hip and holding a pool skimmer like Poseidon holding his bloody trident.”

John quickly covered his mouth and then used a thin cocktail napkin to blot away the beer he’d spat out.

“I'm so sorry. Go on.”

“She starts calling us disappointments and demands we strip down to nothing or else she will be too ashamed to speak to us ever again.”

“A lie, I'm sure,” John mused.

“Drunk us didn’t know that. So we all rush to get out of our clothes, right? Well, Didi fell into the pool headfirst while trying to take off her knickers, Shareen’s bra ricochets and hits Keisha on the bum, and I- oh, God.”

“What?” John grinned. “Tell me. You what?”

“I'm _so_ drunk and I'm getting into our little rebellion by this point so I decide to whip off my bra like I'm at a bra burning, twirl it over my head like a lasso,” Rose said, twirling an invisible lasso over her head, much to John’s amusement, “and declare that bras should be illegal, because they’re a torture device created by men to oppress women and that next we should tell polite society to eff off by not wearing a bra ever again. I thought I was so smart.”

“You very well may be right and I do have a deep appreciation for a woman’s bra, but I probably don’t get an opinion on this one. Either way, bra or no, menfolk win.”

Rose giggled. “Naughty, John.”

“Continue, continue.”

“After Keisha, I was the first one completely undressed. My denims are draped over the fence, my knickers are gone, Shareen’s holding the bra I flung at her after my speech-” John choked on his beer and pushed his bottle away. “-and my shirt has just disappeared. Never did find it. I was starting to get impatient with how slow the girls were undressing. We weren’t at a men’s club. They weren’t putting on a show for anybody.”

John grinned. “You told them that, didn’t you?”

“Yelled it,” Rose said, stressing both words. “They’re all finally naked so me and Keisha, we’re holding hands and chanting the school motto, and we take a running leap into this frigid pool in the middle of the night in May on a university campus while being completely arseholed, John. Can you imagine how well that went?”

“Firstly, arseholed? Drunk?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. Secondly, did anyone get a black eye from that pool skimmer?”

“Didi nearly did, yeah.” John whistled and gestured for her to go on. “Us jumping in breaks the spell over everyone else so they jump in, too. We’re drunk and we’re having a good old time. Tay’s pretending the other pool skimmer is-” Rose bit her lip and John watched, his brow arched. “She was pretending it was a man’s bits and keeps antagonizing Lina. Well, I see this and…”

John gave her an anticipatory look. “Yes?” he asked, dragging the word out.

“Let me just preface this next part by saying I was very, very drunk and I’ve never even had a one off with a girl.” John guffawed and Rose wanted to sink through the floor, she was blushing so badly. “Nothing wrong with it, obviously, just never been attracted to a girl before. Yet. Whatever. That’ll be important later.”

“Wait. Wait.” John laughed. “You didn’t.”

Rose pushed out a breath. “Not what you’re thinking, I think.”

“Okay so please, Jesus, please enlighten me.”

“God, okay. So I see Tay and poor Lina, whose mum would have absolutely lost it had she known what was going on so I grab the pool skimmer trident from Keisha and I swim over like the gods themselves have sent me on a mission.”

“This is gonna be good. I can feel it.”

“Tay is standing in the shallow end, has the skimmer between her legs, and is waving it around like a… well, you know. She’s taunting Lina, who can't really get close to her to get her to stop so I…” Rose sighed and took a drink. “I smacked her arse with the skimmer I had in my hand. It wasn’t hard or anything and didn’t leave a bruise. I checked the next morning.”

John let out a sharp laugh and ducked his head. “Jesus, Rose.”

“I know. Well, Tay starts screaming like the world is ending and is grabbing at her arse and Keisha is losing her mind, just going mental and can't stop laughing. Shareen, bless her, is trying to talk me down, but I was on a mission from the gods. So what do I do?”

“What do you do, Rose?”

“I throw the skimmer I'm holding, tell her if she wants something to scream about then I can do much better than that, and I grab her nipples, pinch, and twist like she was always trying to get us to do.”

John lost it, laughing loud enough that the people around them stopped talking for a second. Rose gave them all an apologetic look and they finally went back to what they were doing.

“Oh, my god,” John said breathlessly. “Rose, that’s not okay.”

“No, that was just a thing with her so she just laughed about it like I knew she would, but that’s not the worst part, John.”

“Oh,” he breathed, looking excited. “Oh, this is going to be… don’t leave me in suspense.”

“I'm still in the middle of pinching her nipples, she’s laughing like she’ll never stop, the girls are all catcalling and laughing, and then…” Rose took several sips of her drink. “Then the headmaster shows up and takes in the whole scene. Tay still has the skimmer between her legs, by the way, so remember that.”

“I can't,” John said between laughs, “and I don’t think I’ll ever stop laughing.”

“Breathe, John. I'm not done yet. So the headmaster sees all of this and all of us bare assed in the school pool and his face _turns purple_. He starts yelling, his voice is breaking, and we all just hightail it out of there. Tay somehow gets almost to the fence with the pool skimmer still between her legs, manages to trip Lina up and sends her careening into the side of the pool supply shed, and nearly catapults herself onto her face when the pool skimmer catches the bottom of the fence.”

“I can't breathe,” John chortled. “My ribs ache!”

“We didn’t even bother grabbing our clothes, we just skittered up the fence and legged it out of there like the hounds of hell were on our heels. I didn’t know exactly what was going on behind me, because I was always the fastest one of us all, but it sounded like American football linebackers were taking out my friends. By the time I get to the dormitories, I'm holding my breasts, I'm out of breath, and my body is completely dry. Like I just sprinted the whole way there.”

John snorted. “Good on you, Rose. That would have been something to see.”

“Yes, well, I realize I'm still naked as a flipping baby and there’s no one behind me. Not a good sign. I hurry inside to find clothes and by the time I'm dressed, Mrs Donally is knocking on my door and demanding my presence in the headmaster’s office this instant and she means now. So I'm getting expelled. That’s all there is to it. I'm already mentally packing.”

“Oh, no.”

“All of our parents were conference called, I can hear my mum’s voice when I enter, and all the girls are wrapped up in robes and towels and, like, no one’s looking at anyone else except for, well, Keisha. My mum is screaming that her daughter better be dying for the school to be calling that late at night and Keisha’s mum is asking what she’s done this time and, really, school was almost done so why did it matter? It’s just a nightmare. Well, Headmaster Perks interrupts and tells our parents what he just walked into. I swear on my life, John, that was the quietest, longest minute of my life.”

John lowered his beer from his mouth. “What happened?”

“My mum, because of course she was the first to speak, said if her daughter wanted to have an orgy with her friends in the middle of the pool her father personally paid to have installed, she bloody well should and the headmaster was a bloody pervert for intruding. She then told him she’d be calling him every night until the end of classes and called him a massive cock before hanging up on him.”

John laughed and, gaze trained on the bar, shook his head.

“Having met your mother, I'm not surprised by any of that.” When he looked back up, his eyes looked darker in the dim light. “What happened next?”

“Nothing too surprising. Headmaster Perks was apoplectic by this point and rumor was you could hear him yelling all the way across campus. Everyone knew what we’d done by morning. We were legends. We, uh, we had to go clean the pool the next day and gather our clothing. We got even, though.”

John straightened and arched a brow. “What did you do?”

“At our graduation ceremony, after everything was passed out and we weren’t officially students anymore, we all went onstage to deliver a heartfelt apology to Headmaster Perks for what happened. Then we all turned around, lifted our skirts, showed off our matching g-strings, and gave him a special message with our arse cheeks that said Sorry, Perks with two blue exclamation points that oddly looked like pool skimmers.”

John’s laugh was low, untamed, and lasted a good while. When he finally calmed down, he finished off his beer and gestured for fresh drinks for the both of them.

“I don’t even have the words to express exactly how much I loved that story. Thank you – God, thank you – for sharing it with me. Feel that one was better than mine.”

“I don’t know. Your brother running naked through the halls of a hospital seems better than a bunch of us getting caught by our headmaster.”

“Matter of opinion.” John took a sip of his new beer and nodded at her drink. “You earned that.”

Rose grinned and swirled her drink a little before taking a slow sip.

“Hey, John, tell me something.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What ever happened to your trampoline?” The question clearly took him by surprise. “You mentioned your mum and dad used to jump on it when you were at your grandparents’ house, but I haven’t seen one hanging around.”

“I, uh, I gave it to Jack. After.”

Rose nodded. “I’d wondered.”

“Mm. I actually miss that thing.” He shot her a grin. “Would you play with me if I bought one for myself?”

“I’d come over and play on it when you _weren’t_ home so yeah.”

John pulled out his phone, scrolled and tapped at his screen a few minutes, and then pocketed it again. He took a long pull of his beer and winked when he caught her looking.

“It’ll be here in a few weeks. Faster if we’re lucky.”

“Did you just- _John_.”

“Your ice is melting.”

“Quit wasting your money.”

“I'm really, really not. Besides, I want one. It… it doesn’t…” John shook his head. “It sounds fun. Also, my future children would love to have a trampoline like we did.”

Rose reached over and gave his arm a quick comforting squeeze. He snagged her hand with his, pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and then replaced her hand on his arm.

“You’re right, John. I'm sure your children will love it.”


	23. Under the Stars

The sun was starting to set right as Rose and John made it to the little nature park she’d read about online. There was a little pond that was murky but clean of scum, a few grills that could use a good wire brushing, some benches with flaking paint, and the flora and fauna typical of a site like this. It was lovely.

As John spread out the blanket, Rose watched a deer catch sight of her, freeze, and then abruptly turn tail. A small deer went rushing off after the other one and Rose smiled. How cute. She turned away from watching a racoon waddle towards a trash can when she heard John coming up behind her.

“It’s very pretty here,” he acknowledged. “I never knew this place existed.”

A firefly lit up right over his left shoulder.

“I'm glad I found it.”

“Me, too.” He glanced down. “Ready to eat? I'm starving. Those burgers smelled so good when I was grilling them, Rose. It felt like actual torture not being able to bite into one as you were packing the bag for us.”

Grinning, Rose glanced at the large, square, insulated bag she’d found when they did their last-minute shopping for the trip.

“That was only a few minutes ago, John, and I’d hardly call that torture. If we were at home, you’d likely still be getting ready to sit at the table. You’d have to wash your hands and put away any scraps that could hurt Jack if he got a hold of them. You’d probably also forget a drink and realize you have to pee the moment you sat down.”

John snickered. “That’s spot on. How annoying you are.”

“Ah, but you love it.” John did this cute, little head shake in response and Rose pushed at his chest until he took a step back and then another and then another until they were back at the blanket he’d spread out. “Alright. Sit here. Since you grilled the burgers, I’ll get out the food. I think they would call that an equal division of labor.”

“You’re actually super adorable when you boss me around. You know that?”

“That wasn’t bossing,” Rose denied. “That was merely a very firm suggestion of what you should do.”

John laughed outright and she grinned his way.

“Never change, Rose. I don’t think I could bear it.”

“I don’t think I could, either.”

While John busied himself grabbing their bottles of water and paper plates, Rose pulled out the burgers John had grilled at the b and b, the cucumbers and onion salad John had wanted (oof, it still burned her nose), and the potato salad they had picked up from the grocery on their way back from the bowling alley yesterday. Seeing the plates, she then grabbed their napkins and plastic forks.

“That smells incredible,” John said, pleased, right before taking another sniff at the cucumbers and onions. “Did you look up the recipe or did Mrs. Daneham help you?”

“She talked me through everything. It stinks, but it tastes lovely.”

“It’s gonna be good.” His eyes were already on the burgers before he finished his statement, which made her silently chuckle. “Are you ready to eat yet?”

“John, just start eating.” Rose pulled out the lettuce, pickles, onions, and tomatoes she’d sliced up for their burgers. “I’m almost done and it looks like you’re two seconds away from eating your own lip.”

John released his bottom lip from between his teeth.

“I’ll wait.”

“You’re so sweet, but look, I'm done now.”

A pickle was in his mouth in the blink of an eye. That wasn’t an exaggeration, either. Now her laugh was much more audible.

“I won't apologize.”

“I wouldn’t even begin to know why you think you’d need to.”

He shot her a grin while piling toppings onto his burger. Rose busied herself with serving herself some potato salad and the cucumbers and onions medley. When she had her own burger and John’s plate was full, Rose propped her plate on one thigh and opened her water bottle.

“We’ll have to check out by eleven tomorrow.” John glanced up. “Are you packed?”

“Well, I'm basically done,” Rose said a little mournfully. “I still have a few things I’ll need to throw in after we get up, like my toothbrush, jimjams-”

“Love it.”

“Thanks. That sort of thing. You?”

“Same.”

“I don’t know how I'm gonna handle going back to the real world.”

“Neither do I.” John sighed after a second of silence. “But I miss my dog… and I'm worried about Zeb… and little Elijah’s broken toe has been at the back of my mind since Tuesday, but that’s it for now.”

“Is Elijah doing okay?”

“Yeah, apparently doesn’t even remember he broke it anymore. He was climbing the jungle gym at daycare yesterday.”

Rose smile. “Cute.”

“Incredibly.”

“You know, I'm gonna miss getting away with coffee and macaron lunches, too.”

John lowered his water bottle and looked at her. “It’s gonna be weird waking up and not seeing you in the bed beside mine.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna be really strange.” Rose shook herself. “But it’s going to be great being back with all our friends.”

“You’re right,” John agreed. “And it will be excellent having my boy back.”

“He’s probably ready to leave Aunt Donna and Uncle Jack’s house.”

John grinned happily. “He’s a good boy. You, missy, by the way, fell asleep before I could call Jack last night and he sounded very disappointed. I think he’s blaming me for your passing out.”

“I didn’t pass out,” Rose argued. “I just… had one drink too many, got sleepy, and couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

John just stared at her a long moment. “Wanna try that again or can I start teasing you now?”

“No, I heard what I said, too.” Rose couldn’t meet John’s gaze, which clearly amused him to no end. “I really feel like as a doctor, indeed as _my_ doctor, you probably shouldn’t have let me drink so much.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. No, ma’am, you cannot blame me for last night. I wasn’t the one who poured those drinks down your throat and then made you pull off your dress right outside our room.” Rose blushed fiercely. She’d hoped he wouldn’t mention that. “You did that yourself. Also, you, Rose, are the one who ordered your last two drinks.”

“You ordered the two before that!”

John grinned. “Yes, but you could have stopped or, you know, just refused them.”

“That would be rude. You’d put them on your tab, which you still haven’t let me pay you back for, John.”

“Don’t give me that look,” he laughed. “I already know what you’re going to say and again, I'm saying to you that I'm not going to go broke and I don’t waste money.”

“On me you do. Maybe not anyone else.”

John shrugged. “I do what I like and seeing you get flustered when I buy you things is what I like.”

“It’s just silly.” Rose pointed a finger at him. “Stop wasting your money on me. I have my own. I made a very good living as a photographer and I still have an inheritance that I haven’t even touched.”

“As do I. Quit trying to boss me around, Rose. You’re not nearly as scary as you think.”

“It’s not bossing.”

“Yes, I know.” That grin – that impish, gleeful grin – was back. “It was a very firm suggestion of what I should do.”

“Exactly. So stop.”

“No,” John said, shaking his head, “don’t think I will. It brings me joy to see you get flustered.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, John, but you don’t have to be as much of a pain as I'm sure your father was to your mother.”

John chuckled. “You know, I vaguely remember Gramma saying the same thing to Grampa once.”

“Then I'm sure your mum said the same to your dad, too.”

“Quite likely,” John agreed, looking ridiculously pleased (and handsome, Lord, so handsome when he smiled like that). “I think you and Mum would have been formidable allies in your quest to control me and Dad’s mischief.”

“Wouldn’t have worked, I'm thinking.”

“Thinking it’s a boy thing in this family,” John said thoughtfully, gaze focused on something in the middle distance. “Even to her last day, Gramma loved to call Grampa a rapscallion. I knew how to spell that in second grade. I was saying it by the time I was three.”

Rose laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Well, Dad told me it would come out as wap-sal-un, which isn’t actually a word, as you know.”

“Oh, but that’s so cute,” Rose cooed, hand over her mouth. “Your poor mother never stood a chance, did she?”

“Nope, neither will the woman who is unfortunate enough to bear my children. Oh, that poor woman.”

“She’s going to need an entire support group just to survive you, John.”

John sent her a cute look before finishing off his burger. Rose laughed a little and envisioned John teaching his naughty ways to his children. Only to herself could she admit how much she liked seeing him as a dad, even if he _was_ up to his usual mischievous ways.

He really was the total package. He had money of his own (unlike her ex), good looks, a fit body, a kind heart, a good job, wanted to get married and have children, could dance, genuinely cared about his townspeople, could make her laugh, was a hard worker, had clearly once had close relationships with both his mother and his father, didn’t seem to be hiding skeletons in the closest, had his head on straight and his life on track. If she’d never met and got to know him, she’d have sworn he was made up. He seemed too good to be true.

One man should have at least one flaw and the closest thing she’d seen to that was his playful, impish ways, which were more entertaining than annoying. _How_ was he single?

It was, to be absolutely frank, mind-boggling.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Rose looked up from her contemplation of her half-empty plate and saw John watching her, his water bottle near his lips. “You were so deep in thought, you didn’t even hear me ask if you wanted a peach, did you?”

“Uh, no, I didn’t.” Rose accepted the peach he passed over, absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over the soft fuzzy skin, and focused on him for a second before blurting out, “is there something you’re not telling me?”

His head jerked back a little in surprise. “Excuse me? About what?”

“That sounded more accusatory than I meant it to,” Rose admitted, chuckling a little. John relaxed and gave her a smile, his expression curious. “Sorry. I was just thinking… you’re such a catch, John. How in the hell are you still single?”

“Oh,” John laughed. “Well, I'm flattered, Rose. Thank you. I'm just waiting on the right woman to fall in love with me.”

“So there’s not anything wrong? Nothing you’re hiding from me that would make you less desirable?”

“Um.” John tugged his earlobe, smiling a little. Was he _blushing?_ “No, nothing wrong that I know of. I’d like to think I'm a great catch. Don’t you think?”

“Oh, yeah. I’d think you were made up if I didn’t know you.”

John chuckled. “Really?”

“Yes, that’s what I was thinking about before. Guys like you don’t exist and if they do, they’re never single.” Rose shook her head. “Ignore me. I was just curious. It’s none of my business.”

“Well, it might be.” Rose met his gaze and John arched his brows. “We’re friends. Don’t friends talk about things like that back in England?”

“I’ve never specifically sat down and talked about how seemingly perfect my other friends were.”

He _was_ blushing! John smiled, his gaze briefly trained on the containers of food that sat between them.

“Maybe that’s simply the nature of our relationship.” He looked up, still smiling. “I'm sure your relationship with, say, Lucy or, I don’t know, my brother are both completely different than the relationship we share.”

“Oh, by far. I don’t think I’ve ever shared a bed with them and a giant, loveable fur baby before.”

John grinned. “My boy.”

“He’s a good boy.”

“Yes, he is, but that’s my point. Our relationship is different.” John shrugged. “Make it your business. I want you to.”

“Well, if you feel that strongly about it…”

John winked and started packing up their food. Firefly light flashed in random locations all over and Rose sighed, feeling at peace. As soon as the food was put away and their trash was in a tied off grocery bag, John laid down on the blanket, crossed his ankles, and lightly tugged her arm until she was lying next to him. After a moment, she turned enough to rest her head on his shoulder and saw his left arm raise in the air.

“Alright, we haven’t named that one yet. Second star to the last on the tail end of the dipper there.”

“We did, too, name that one. It was Humphrey.”

“No, it wasn’t. Humphrey was the central star in Perseus. Remember? I had to use your star app to show you where it was and you named your other star after me.”

“Ah, that’s right. You’re immortalized as a hero, just like Perseus was. Your super memory?”

“What else?”

“Agnes,” she decided.

John made a disapproving sound, but said, “fine, Agnes.”

“Thank you. You can pick the next one for being so magnanimous.”

John snorted and Rose grinned up at the night sky.

“How about… that one? We haven’t named any of the stars in Sagittarius.”

Rose searched until she found it.

“I can only see two of its stars, John, so for now, I’ll name one and you can name the other.”

“Fair. The topmost star?”

“Brunhilda.”

“Oh, Rose,” he groaned while she laughed. “Really? Are you even trying now?”

“You don’t like it?”

He sighed. “The other one can be… Edgar.”

“I like that.” Rose looked around and caught a bright star blinking at her. “Ooh, Microscopium!”

“That cannot be a real constellation.”

“No, it is. It’s right there. Hold on.” Rose grabbed her phone from the edge of the blanket and opened up her star app. She waited for the app to recognize her location and then scanned over until she found Microscopium. “See? It’s right there.”

John relaxed back onto the blanket and sighed, sounding happy. “That’s fascinating. I like learning new things. How many stars were there?”

“Five.”

“You take three, I’ll take two. Let’s alternate.”

“Good idea.” Rose smiled and put her phone down. “Jeffrey.”

“Luann.”

“They’ll love to know we named stars after them.”

John chuckled. “Yes, I'm sure they will.”

“Henry.”

“Cute. David.”

“And Samson.”

“I'm surprised you didn’t use something less… commonplace.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta keep you on your toes.”

John snorted. “I'm on my back at the moment, Rose. That’s not exactly my toes.”

Whoo, buddy. A mental image she probably shouldn’t have about _her friend_ popped into her head and she had trouble batting it away for a few seconds. Finally, she was able to focus again and swallowed.

“You’re right. Your turn.”

“Pegasus,” John said with great relish. “I always loved that one.”

“Where?”

John held out his hand and Rose handed over her phone once she realized what he was doing. He unlocked her phone, waited a moment, and then the image of a constellation within a winged horse appeared on the screen.

“Neat, isn’t it?” John asked, leaning close to see her screen. “Remind me to download this app later. I like it.”

“I will. Goodness, how many stars are there?”

John chuckled. “Don’t get me started. Let’s just stick with the four stars of the body. Do you want to know their actual names?”

Rose turned to smile at him. “Yes, please.”

“That star,” he said, pointing at the screen before pointing towards the sky, “is Alpheratz.”

“Alfy!”

“Then Algenib.” John grinned at her. “I like José.”

“I like it, too.”

“Markab.”

“Mark!”

“Rose,” he huffed, though he _was_ smiling. “And Scheat.”

“Which is…?”

“Charlie,” he decided after a moment’s pause. “Your turn.”

“Andromeda.”

“There. I knew that one without looking. Let’s do just the three main stars. One of them we’ve already named.” Rose frowned, trying to remember, and John chuckled closed-mouthed. “You named it Alfy.”

“Alpheratz! Oh, that’s right. They do share a star, don’t they?” Rose studied the constellation on her phone and then moved it enough to see Pegasus again. “Very nice. So just doing the other two main ones?”

“Yes, ma’am. You go.”

“Hmm. We’ve got Alfy. How about… George? I like that.”

“Alfy, George… I'm gonna say Rose. Seems like those two need a Rose to make sure they don’t cause trouble. They sound like little rascals.”

Rose smiled at John and put her phone down so she could study her star. Wait a moment.

“Did you know we’re married?” At that, John looked over. “Our constellations, I mean. Well, Andromeda and Perseus.”

“Ah. We also have six children, then.”

“Oh, you knew the story?”

“Did a lot of reading growing up. Jack and I had to exercise our minds and bodies in equal measure so if we played outside for an hour, we had to do something educational for an hour. Sometimes we read, sometimes we studied a foreign language, sometimes we played an instrument, sometimes we got away with just doing a puzzle.”

“I really like that. I might have to use the same rule with my own children.”

“Please do. It’s brilliant thinking.” Rose focused on the fireflies lighting up between them and the stars. John almost managed to touch one, but it had risen by the time it lit up again. He chuckled and dropped his hand. “What do you think? Should we name more?”

“How about an adventure instead?” Rose suggested. “Tell me about a trip to the stars, John.”

“Alright.” She could hear the smile in his voice and it elicited one of her own. “Do you remember the time I took you to the moon?”

“I love this story,” she said, wondering what would happen. “Tell it again?”

“I took you to the moon for your birthday. You wanted to see the Earth as the moon would.”

“Yes, I did. It was breathtaking.”

“I recall you saying as much.” John rearranged himself so he could wrap his arm around her. In turn, Rose scooted closer. “Thank you. Much better. That was dreadfully uncomfortable.”

“Sorry. Big head.”

“Normal sized head. I’d know. I'm a doctor.” Rose giggled and John cleared his throat. “Our ship – well, my ship, I suppose, because I'm the alien and you’re a human and humans don’t quite yet have the technology to create a ship that can travel through time and space.”

“We’ll keep trying,” she promised.

“And I think that’s adorable. Good luck to you lot.”

“You were saying?”

“My ship – that you travel in with me – just so happened to have suits onboard. I probably could have gotten away with being on the moon for a while without one, but you couldn’t handle even a second.”

“Aliens.” Rose rolled her eyes playfully. “Always bragging about how much better they are.”

“We’ve earned that right.”

“Anyway.”

“Ah, yes. So we suit up, we leave the ship, and when you finally take in the sight of the Earth in all its glory, I swear I saw you tear up just a little. That’s when you said it was breathtaking.”

“I did.” She would, she knew that. “I thought I had a leak in my suit, actually. I really couldn’t breathe for a moment.”

“I wish you had told me that at the time.” John looked down at her, a smile hiding behind his serious expression. “I would have taken you back on the ship.”

“It would have been a nice way to go.”

“No, it wouldn’t have. We’re not done going on adventures, you and me. Don’t talk like that.” John settled back down and Rose turned a little more onto her side. “It took forever for me to convince you to come back inside. The appearance of Earth wasn’t changing much for a human to notice, but you refused.”

“I felt free. I was at peace.”

“I suspected as much. When I finally managed to lure you back inside, I surprised you by giving you that astronomical sphere ring on your finger. You had no idea how to use it, not that it would have been helpful considering all the many places we travel to.”

“I still don’t know how to use it, honestly.”

“Mm. You just thought it was cool and since I am such a great and giving friend, I knew I had to surprise you. I did, too. You thought the moon trip was your birthday gift.”

Rose twisted the ring on her left hand and smiled.

“All this time later, I'm still surprised.”

“I was very tricky. After we got out of our suits, we sat in the doorway of the ship, watched a passing meteor shower, and had the coffee and macarons that you had been pushing for all afternoon.”

“I always wondered how we could keep the doors open like that.”

“Alien ship for an alien man. Could overwhelm lesser minds so maybe don’t try.” Rose flicked his side and John chuckled. “Though you are remarkably intelligent – not just for a human, either, Rose. Perhaps I’ll explain it to you one day.”

“Maybe I’ll just ask the ship one day. She might tell me.”

“My ship is a she? Hmm. I’ve never thought to assign her a gender. She’s just my ship.”

“And she is insulted you never cared enough to ask. Told me so herself.”

She could just see the corner of John’s smile.

“Dear me. I’ll have to make it up to her.”

“See that you do.”

John hummed and rubbed her arm when a slight chill prickled her skin.

“Are you getting cold?”

“Not at all. Just a random breeze.”

“If you say so, Rose. Did you, uh, did you enjoy our trip to the moon?”

“I loved it… and I love my ring.” Rose held up her hand and John looked at it. “Might never take it off. Don’t want to lose it while we’re on an adventure, you know. Be hard to remember where I might have dropped it.”

“That is a very good point.”

She and John stayed silent a while. Rose saw a shooting star and silently made a wish. Fireflies dotted the air around them and she heard something snuffling over by the tree line.

“I want to do a portrait of you and Jack,” she announced suddenly, the idea just coming to her. John looked at her in surprise. “I meant Jacky boy, not your brother. You have pictures of you two, but you don't have a nice, sizable one in your house.”

“That's very sweet, Rose. I'd love that. Thank you.” John smirked. “Is that your way of asking if you can have one done with him?”

“No, but I'd love that. Jack's the closest thing I have to a pet of my own.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all, but I would demand payment of some sort. Maybe a copy of your portrait? I don't have many pictures of you yet and none of them are framed.”

“There's a few of me in the album I gave you for Christmas.”

“I know. They're not framed.”

“Fine.” She really did try not to smile. “A portrait in exchange for a copy.”

“It's a deal.”

“Probably be cuter if we do the portrait outdoors,” Rose mused. “I'll have to figure something out.”

After a short period of silence, John cocked his head to one side.

“Have you considered getting a pet?”

“I have,” she admitted, “but I see Jack often enough to make me happy. Could handle seeing him more, to be honest, but I'm happy.”

“He's a very good boy.”

“Yes, he is. What time is it? Should we call and say goodnight?”

“Roundabouts nine o'clock, I'm sure.” John reached over, grabbed her phone, and then hit the power button. “It's 9:17. Still a bit early, don't you think?”

“Probably.”

John glanced at her. “We can go ahead and call.”

She smiled. After a brief hesitation, John shrugged, unlocked her phone, and pulled up Donna's phone number. John then put the call on speaker and set the phone on his chest. Of course, Donna answered with her usual Donna flair.

“If I don't hear you two having sex in the background, I'm hanging up on you, blondie. You're supposed to be taking advantage of your shared room.”

“Donna,” John groaned. Rose could see a blush above the collar of his shirt.

“Oh, God, I hope I don't hear you two having sex. John, why the hell are you using Rose's phone. Is Rose okay?”

Rose heard Jack echo, “is Rose okay?”

“She's fine,” John rushed to explain. “We're just calling to say goodnight to Jack.”

“She’s fine, Jack. Why can't you do that later?” Donna chuckled. “Going to bed already? You two have any plans that will prevent you from calling later?”

Jack's voice sounded in the background. “He knows who's on the phone, Donna. Look out the window” was followed by amused laughter. Rose smiled.

“No, Donna, Rose just wanted to call. We were talking about Jack and she was worried it was getting late.”

“Listen, I'm still at the bar. Jack, take this out to the dog so John and Rose can say goodnight to their baby.”

“Donna,” John sighed. “Rose, I don't know whether to be exasperated or amused.”

“I mean, that wasn’t that bad,” Rose reasoned. “So probably amused.”

She and John knew exactly when Jack the dog was within reach of the phone, because thunderous barking filled the small space of the nature reserve and sent three squirrels, a goose, and the racoon running for the tree line. Rose giggled mirthfully and John grinned at her.

“Buddy,” John yelled. “You don’t have to holler. We can hear you!”

Jack continued barking into the phone and Rose laughed.

“Jack,” she called. “Calm down, buddy. Quit telling on Uncle Jack. We know.”

Jack let out a sound that reminded Rose of the sounds he makes when he’s ‘talking’ around his dog bone.

“Figured out how to shut him up,” Jack informed them. “Dog bone.”

“I knew it.”

“That’s why he’s telling on Jack,” John informed her. “He knows his daddy doesn’t like him being utterly spoiled.”

Rose scoffed. “Way too late, John.”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled. “I don’t know how you get this dog to stop barking, John. Seriously, there are times he just loses his mind.”

“He’s probably anxious. It’s been almost a week since he’s seen his favorite human… or me.”

Rose laughed. “Next time, just tell him we’ll be home tomorrow, but he has to be a good boy.”

“He can hear you.” Jack chuckled. “His ear keeps twitching. That’s hilarious.”

“Jack, are you being a bad boy for Uncle Jack?” Rose elbowed him and John rubbed his rib. “Ow, Rose. You have bony elbows.”

Jack barked and Rose swore it sounded approving. She gave John a triumphant look. He was trying his best to look put out by her elbowing, but he was failing. She could see his lips curling just the slightest.

“Don’t worry, Jacky. Rose didn’t elbow Daddy too hard. Probably didn’t even hurt.”

John, the brat, winked at her and she rolled her eyes much too fondly.

“Do you often call him Daddy, Rose? Is that what does it for him?”

“Jack,” she and John yelled in tandem. Her phone started to slide off so she caught it and then rested her arm on his tummy just in case.

“I was just joking! But that was fantastic!” Jack laughed some more. “Oh, I need to remember to tell Donna that. She’s gonna die. No, but seriously, if he has a Daddy kink, I need you to go get-”

“Jack,” John bellowed. “Stop. Christ.”

“Pretty sure he doesn’t have a Daddy kink, Jack,” Rose said as loudly as she dared. She hoped no one was listening beyond the woods. “Also, it’s a little weird that you spend so much time thinking about his sex life and trying to get him laid.”

“I want nieces and nephews, he clearly thinks you’re hot, and I'm a good brother.”

John sighed and Rose snickered.

“Gotta love him.”

“Do I?” John checked, looking at her. Jack the dog made his opinion known and John chuckled. “Fine, Jack, but only because you like your uncle more than I do.”

“You love me,” Jack corrected, “and I'm not wrong. Where are you? Are you in your room or outdoors? Wherever you’re at, just lay her down, go slow, and use her reactions as a guide. Start at the neck and work your way down, John. Jesus, it can’t have been that long. I know you and Vanessa were having sex until the end.”

John started rubbing his face with his left hand and Rose felt it was sheer willpower alone that kept her from laughing and thereby encouraging Jack.

“Jack.”

“Okay, John. If you need help, I’ll talk you through it. First, put your hand-”

“I’ve got this, John.” He looked at her curiously, hand now hovering over his neck, and she mouthed an apology. “Jack, I have him on his back right now and I want him to stay there.”

‘What are you-’ John mouthed.

“Thank God! Alright, if you want him on his back-”

“I don’t need help, Jack. See, I'd start at _his_ neck and work my way down nice and slow. I’d spend time on his nipples, tongue at his belly button, lick the planes of his abdomen-”

“Rose, ew,” Jack interrupted.

“-and nuzzle the hair leading into his denims. Then I’d nibble at his hip bones just a little, just enough for him to feel it. I’d really take my time. I want him hard as a rock when I finally get to his belt.”

“Rose-”

“I want him so hard, to want it so much, that he nearly comes…” After a brief pause, she continued with, “Apart… emotionally when I slowly pull his zipper down-”

“Ew, Rose, please!”

“-and look in his eyes. I want him to almost taste relief when I finally wrap my hand around his thick, hot-”

“ _Rose_ ,” Jack screamed this time. “I'm sorry!!! God, just – uckk – stop. Please. I’ll stop.”

John pushed out a breath and tightly gripped his thigh. Jack’s gagging over the line almost obscured the sound of a deep inhalation. When John’s other arm tensed, she peeked over her shoulder and saw the hand he had behind her was clenched into a fist.

“Will you stop now?” Rose asked, feeling breathless. “I'm sorry I had to go that far, but I wanted to be sure you would stop terrorizing your brother. He doesn’t need you bothering him about his love life.”

“Yes, fucking yes, I’ll stop. Just don’t ever do that again. I might be sick. I'm- I won't be home when you pick up the dog tomorrow. It’ll be too fresh. I won’t be able to look at him. Just – I need to go. Bye.”

Rose laughed, feeling a little shaky as the phone went silent. John still hadn’t spoken and Rose couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“I'm sorry,” she forced herself to say. “Again.”

“No. Thank you, Rose,” John said, his voice deeper, gravelly. “You, uh, you have a way with words. He likely won't do anything like that ever again.”

Rose closed her eyes when she saw John had reacted to what she’d said. She felt slightly guilty about that and pointedly refused to think about _her friend_ and his substantial… problem.

“I'm really, really sorry, John. I didn’t mean for…” Well, she didn’t want to draw attention to it, but John knew what she meant all the same. “Sorry.”

“Nonsense, Rose. I know you didn’t mean for this to happen.”

John pulled in a deep breath and pushed it out slowly.

“Oh, John, I'm sorry.”

“You’re fine. It’s just a response to auditory stimuli. I have a great imagination. First time that’s ever been a bad thing.” He chuckled a little breathlessly. “It will abate with time. It’s fine.”

John closed his eyes and she could see a faint deepening on his cheeks in the light coming off the moon. He adjusted his denims as much as he could and let out a low groan that caused the hair on her arms to raise.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There isn’t much that will help this go away faster, Rose. There is something I can ask of you, though, yes.” John cleared his throat. “Please don’t think I'm being inappropriate.”

“Of course you’re not.” Rose looked at him, confused. “It happens and it’s not like I’d judge you.”

“No, I meant for what I need to do. I'm rather uncomfortable.” John finally made eye contact with her. His gaze was smoky and heavy-lidded and affected her much more than it should have. “I need to undo these for a little while.”

It took way too long for his meaning to click in place.

“Oh, whatever you need, yeah.”

The moment his denims were unzipped, he let out a quiet sound of relief and relaxed back onto the blanket. John held his arm back out and looked at her. She nearly shivered. Lust looked good on him. Really, really good.

“You didn’t have to move. I just needed both hands for a moment.”

“Are you sure I…?”

John rolled his eyes, a slightly crooked smile on his lips. Aroused and smiling was a better look than just aroused. Rose clenched and mentally reprimanded herself for that.

“You’re still my friend, Rose. This-” John gestured towards his lower half. “Doesn’t affect our relationship. You didn’t mean to arouse me, I didn’t mean to become aroused. I just happened to react to something that my brain imagined as it was being discussed. I can understand if you would like to wait a while, though. Whatever makes you happy.”

“You’re right. I'm being silly. Sorry again.”

John sighed, sounding exasperated. He was smiling, though, so there was that. Rose resumed her previous position and then struggled to figure out where to put her arm. During their call, she’d draped her arm over his tummy so she could catch her phone if it slid off his body a second time. Should she avoid contact? Would it affect him?

He took the decision away from her and put her arm on his sternum. Higher than where it was before, but still on him. His tummy was clenched, but slowly the tension eased some. It clenched again a moment later.

“Sorry,” he said this time. “You’re fine. Distract me, Rose?” God, with what? She couldn’t even think of anything to say. John used his index finger to tilt her head so he could see her. He smiled reassuringly. “Hey, you can speak. It won't bother me.”

“Uh, sorry, I, uh…” John cracked a grin and Rose laughed. “I'm sorry I'm acting so weird.”

“Rose Tyler, you're flustered!” John crowed with laughter. “You’re not the one popping up like a pubescent boy!”

“Yes, well, you did say you like flustering me so…”

John clapped his hand onto his thigh, still laughing. “Oh, I needed that. Thank you so much.”

Flashes of what he was hiding in his boxer briefs sprung – oh, dear – to mind and Rose bit her lip a moment. He really hadn’t been joking a few days ago when he’d corrected her and said she’d be blessed – not stuck – with his various bits for life. She peeked up at him. It could go one of two ways, but if it worked out like she hoped, it could take the edge off further.

“Might not be the best time to say this,” Rose began, hesitant. John looked at her and she offered him a cautious smile. “Then again, maybe it is.”

“What is it?” he asked curiously. “Are you – Rose, are you _blushing_?”

“Blessed was the, uh, the correct term, by the way. Just saying.”

Rose looked from his confused eyes to his chest and back. When her meaning hit him, he let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

“Rose, how scandalous! I like that about you, though.” He wiggled his brows and Rose grinned. “Best time to check everything out, too, you wicked, wicked woman. Think you could be happy with it?”

“You flirt,” she giggled, stopped, and bit her bottom lip a moment. “But oh, yeah.”

“Woof. Think I deserved that.”

Rose grinned, her nose scrunching, and he chuckled closed-mouthed.

“In all seriousness, John, two things. One, again, I'm sorry. At least Jack will probably leave you alone. Two, as your friend, I have to be frank with you for a minute. Just damn. As long as you know how to use what you’ve been given, your wife is going to be a very happy lady.” John grinned at the night sky and Rose furrowed her brows. “Wait, I lied. Three things. Three, things like this happen sometimes. I hope things don’t get weird between us for a while.”

John shrugged. “I'm not uncomfortable. Are you?”

“Well, marginally less so than you. I'm not the one trying to break the seam of my denims.”

“Rose,” he laughed. “Stop it. You flatter me.”

“I truth you. Did that make sense?” John levered up onto his elbow to see her, an open-mouthed grin on his lips, and Rose giggled. “Nope. Probably didn’t.”

“Rose, are you sure you're not uncomfortable? You haven’t stopped blushing since Jack hung up on us.”

Hung was the right word for it. Like John had said, woof.

“I'm sure.”

He studied her expression, arched a brow, smirked, and flopped down onto his back. He let out a groan at the action and drew up his left leg.

“I'm getting too old to throw myself around like that.”

“John, you’re only thirty-seven.”

“I think my back is broken. I live here now.”

Rose snickered. “Please be more dramatic.”

“I could.” John twisted back and forth and then settled down. “Never mind. Nothing’s broken.”

“Of course nothing’s broken, you loon.”

“Oh, you and your sweet words. I know you say them with all the love in the world.” John brushed her hair off her forehead, his eyes on the sky and a grin on his lips. “You charming, wonderful woman. I love that you would never insult me, not when words as saccharine as that drip from your lips every time you open your mouth.”

“John.” Rose swatted his hand, which drew a chuckle from him. “Stop it, you prat.”

“Honied, touching sentiments,” he said, his other hand over his heart. He again brushed her hair back, chest bouncing with a silent laugh, and Rose giggled while fighting to keep his hand off her. “You’re sweet as a sugar cube.”

“John,” she laughed, trying and failing to keep him from burying his fingers in her hair. “You git! You’re getting my hair all messed up!”

“So pleasant, so delightful, such a confection.” John laughed as he wiggled his fingers and Rose shrieked, rolling over to try to disengage his hand. He looked up into her face and grinned, deeply amused. “They should call you sweetie.”

His right hand began dancing up her back and Rose squirmed, trying to get free, but his left hand was holding her firmly.

“John, don’t you dare. I’ll get you.”

Rose looked over her shoulder, saw wriggling fingers, and braced herself. At the last second, John gave up and simply pulled her onto his chest. Sighing, Rose made herself comfortable and smiled against John’s collar bone. Her fingers plucked at a loose string by his shoulder and John rubbed her back.

“This’s nice. Comfortable.”

“I agree.”

“I know. I could tell.” She leaned back and saw a smile on his lips. “A little silliness helps a lot of the time.”

He’d… been distracting her. That wonderful man. He’d been worried she was uncomfortable, but for an entirely different reason, she was sure. He was just too good-looking and perfect and he’d been aroused and she’d been afraid she’d make a fool of herself…

“John.” Rose huffed out a quiet laugh. “You really are the best.”

John hummed, the sound vibrating in his chest, as he tightened his arm around her. Rose caught herself smiling a little dopily and mentally smacked herself. She needed to stop. He was her friend. Jesus. She wouldn’t ruin a great relationship just because she found herself wanting to make some bad decisions in the heat of the moment.

“Hey, would you look at that?” John said a long while later. “My body finally got the memo to cool its ass down.”

Rose giggled and turned to look at his open denims. John was trying to zip himself up one-handed.

“Need some help?”

“Hmm. Do I want my beautiful, brilliant, extraordinary friend to help me zip my pants up?” John mused. “Seems like we’d be risking a repeat center stage performance of the world’s most confused penis, Rose.”

A startled laugh escaped her. “What?”

“I'm 37, not 15, but it doesn’t seem to know that. The poor thing.”

“You goofball. You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“Mm. Love you, too, sweetie.”

Rose rolled her eyes for John’s benefit and settled back down on his chest. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his strong, warm hand running up and down her upper back and soon felt him move under her. Her phone lit up and she glanced over.

“What time is it?”

“Going on ten.” John breathed out a small groan and dropped her phone onto his stomach. “We should head back soon so we’re not keeping the Danehams awake.”

Rose sighed. “That would be the polite thing to do, I suppose.”

“Mhm. Well, come on, Rose. Up and at ‘em.”

Groaning comically just to see that smile on his face, Rose rolled into a sitting position. John popped right up and then hauled her to her feet with a smug look on his face.

“Show off.”

John chuckled and started gathering up the blanket while she hooked her arm under the handles of the food tote and picked up their rubbish with her other hand.

“I’ll take that.” The grocery bag disappeared from her grasp and she watched John trot towards the nearest trash can. Rose saw two glowing eyes and wondered when their racoon friend had returned. When John was back by her side, he held out his hand palm up, obviously wanting the insulated tote. Rose instead took his hand with her own and John chuckled. “That works for me. Come along, my dear.”

“You know, it occurs to me that your brother still doesn’t know about Donna being pregnant, which means no one else knows, either.”

“Yes, that’s generally the way these things go.”

“Smartarse. Do you think you’re gonna be able to keep the secret until the baby reveal we’re planning?”

“You know,” John mused. “I think I would want to know the moment my wife found out she was pregnant. I wouldn’t want to be kept in the dark like that. I wouldn’t want to miss out on even one second.”

Rose gave him a sweet smile. “That’s precious, John.”

“I want children. The sooner, Rose, the better.”

What a sweetheart. God, the perfect man. Was he actually perfect or just perfect for her? She would have to ask around. Discreetly, of course.

“You never answered my question.”

“Hmm? Oh, I’ve prepared myself for a hermit-like lifestyle until then. You might have noticed I bought extra groceries – lots of canned goods, at that – and a few things to entertain myself until Jack’s been informed.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“And I figured when I started craving human interaction, I could just kidnap my favorite photographer-”

“Fanboy.”

“-and find something fun to do.”

“I thought as much.”

John winked and held open the door to the bed and breakfast. She did miss everyone back in Smytheley, but she was sad they would be leaving come morning. She’d had a wonderful time this trip. It had honestly been the best vacation she’d ever been on.

She’d traversed the world photographing for an international magazine and had been on all sorts of trips and vacations for pleasure, yet the best vacation she’d ever been on was in a small, relatively unknown town (on an international scale, that is) with one of her best friends and they hadn’t even had sex. Once. Rose found that to be hysterical.

“Rose,” John’s concerned voice cut into her thoughts. “Are you okay? Hey, look at me.”

“Sorry.” Rose shook her head and met John’s gaze. His eyes were crinkled just a tiny bit in concern. “I'm just so happy I upended my life and decided to start fresh here.”

John looked surprised. “That’s a bit random, Rose. What brought that on?”

“I was just thinking this is the best vacation I’d ever been on. Me, Rose Tyler, Anderson Scott, had the best vacation in some tiny midwestern American town that really doesn’t have much to do in the way of entertainment when I’ve been to places like Paris, Maui, Santorini, Phuket, on and on and I didn’t even get to have sex this trip. The whole thing is funny to me in a big way.”

“Oh, those are tears of mirth. I was worried.”

Rose wiped an eye. “Sorry I worried you. I didn’t realize, I guess. I might be getting sleepy.” Rose wiped her hands on her denims and smiled at John. “Please don’t mind me, John.”

“No, it is funny. Now that I know you're not actually crying, I can admit there is a good deal of comedy in it.” John smiled at her. “I'm glad you're not upset about anything. I almost thought you were upset about Donna’s pregnancy, but I didn’t know how to bring it up without hurting you if that’s what was going on.”

“Oh, John, no. I'm very happy for Donna. She and Jack have wanted a baby for a long time now. They deserve this… and you deserve another niece or nephew.”

John gave her a happy look. “That I do. I’ve been on my best behavior all year. Hmm. I should have the kids come out and stay a couple days once the trampoline gets in.”

“I bet they’ll love that! They love their Uncle John, anyway.”

“They’re good kids,” John said thoughtfully, a soft smile on his lips. “And Jack loves them. Well, both Jacks. Did he or Donna happen to mention to you that Mayme’s been asking if she can have her dad’s last name?”

Rose closed their door behind her and frowned.

“Lee’s? I thought she already did.”

“No. She wants her last name changed to Smythe.” Rose gave him a look and John nodded. “Danny didn’t even know his dad and Maybe remembers him but still wants to be a Smythe like Daddy Jack and Mommy.”

“How is that going over with Donna and Jack?”

John dropped onto his bed. “Well, Donna thinks it’s sweet but would prefer Lee’s and our last name be hyphenated, Lee’s first and ours second. She doesn’t want her and Mayme to forget about him.”

“That’s understandable. I'm sure he would still be around if he could.”

“He would. Jack is completely against the whole thing.”

Rose startled. “What?”

“He doesn’t want her to take his last name,” John explained, one shoe in hand, “because he’s afraid Lee will be forgotten.”

“And he doesn’t want the same to happen to him if something…”

“I think so, but he naturally has never said as much to me.”

Rose pulled in a sharp breath and pushed it out, thinking about how that must feel for everyone involved.

“Maybe they should have a family meeting,” she suggested tentatively. “Everyone just lays out how they’re feeling as honestly and openly as possible, they discuss everything front, back, and sideways, and then maybe they’ll reach an agreement on it. It isn’t an easy situation to be in, I'm sure.”

“I’ll suggest it the next time Jack brings it up.” John rubbed the scruff on his jaw. “Thanks, Rose.”

“You're welcome, John. I hope things work out for them all.”

“As do I, Rose. As do I.”


	24. A Dance For Three

Monday evening, after the most boring first day back to work ever, John showed up at her house at eight o’clock on the dot with a smile on his face and his hair done.

“Oh,” Rose said, admiring it. “It’s all sort of spiky and haphazard. That looks really good on you, John.”

“Thank you, Rose,” he replied with a wide, eye-crinkling grin. “I am aware I look good. This was all my brother’s idea, if you can believe that. He couldn’t look me in the eye at lunch earlier and noticed my hair wasn’t behaving today so this happened.”

“You guys had lunch? I'm surprised. I haven’t even seen him.”

“Nobody called me for my medical expertise so I pitched in at Jack’s job site. They’re working on something over in Amesville.”

“Did you see Randy and Sigman?”

“Sigman, yes. Randy, no. He asked me to drop by and walk his dog on my way back home. He’s working a long shift and his neighbor isn’t home today.” John gave her a look. “That puppy pad wasn’t going to be in good shape had I not stopped.”

“Ooh,” Rose said on a puff of air. “Nope, it wouldn’t have. Um, so what’s up? Why do you look so done up? Are you going to a party?”

“Close. If you're in the mood, we’re all going to the pub. Everyone missed us and Mickey asked if we wanted to meet up later. I told him I’d ask. So I'm asking.”

“That actually sounds wonderful. I didn’t have a single person come in today. Do they think we’re still on vacation?”

“Nope. Don’t think so.”

“Weird. Alright. Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go change out of these.” Rose plucked at her favorite silk lounge shorts and cami. “Not exactly good bar wear.”

“Well, certainly not the kind of bar we’re going to tonight.” John winked and Rose giggled. How naughty. “I’ll just be rudely helping myself to whatever’s in your fridge. Take your time.”

“Leftover spaghetti’s in the red bowl,” she called from the stairs. A distinctly pleased sound escaped John as his footsteps moved into the kitchen.

Upstairs, Rose hurriedly skimmed through her clothing and decided to wear the pale pink floral-printed dress Lucy had given her during ‘spring cleaning’ when she’d weeded through her old clothing. She honestly had no idea why she got rid of it, though. It was gorgeous and so light, which would be a blessing on such a humid evening. The humidity was one thing she would probably never get used to.

“Have you eaten?” John called up the stairs. “I'm not sure if this was from tonight or last night.”

“Whoops.”

“Rose,” he sighed loudly. “Stop forgetting to eat. I swear I'm going to have to start calling you three times a day just to remind you.”

“I had a snack when I got home from work,” she reasoned while touching up her mascara. “That should be good.”

“You’re eating before we go or Lucy will mother hen you to death and you know it.”

“Yeah.” Rose directed a dopy smile at her mirror. “She’s such a cute mum.”

“Yes, she is.”

Once her makeup was done and she’d run her fingers through hair that had previously been in a bun, Rose carefully slid on her dress and buckled on some cute (if impractical) heeled sandals before heading downstairs. John was already looking at her when she came into the kitchen so she did a little turn.

“What do you think?”

His brows rose and he swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti in order to say, “that’s a very pretty dress. Is it new?”

“No. Lucy gave it to me. She hit her spring cleaning really hard this year, I suppose.”

“Nesting,” John said, smiling gently. “It seems to have worked out in your favor, though. You look incredible.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome. Now hurry up and eat. Ron’s already texted twice asking where we’re at.”

“I'm hurrying, you bossy prat.”

“Ah, words sweet as sugar.” John grinned and shoved a plate towards her. “It’s still warm. Also, I might point out I'm not the bossy one, little lady.”

“Neither am I. I merely give you very firm suggestions-”

“Of what I should do, yes, yes.” John rolled his eyes, looking amused. “Just eat.”

He didn’t even let her wash up the dishes when they were done. He simply grabbed her hand, scooped her purse up with his free hand, and dragged her to the door. The moment they walked into the bar, Donna swooped down on them and gave her a big hug.

“I'm so proud of you. Jack told me what you said.” Donna leaned back and gave her an impossibly, comically large smile. “You're disgusting. I love you.”

John chuckled and edged around them to go slap a hand on Ron’s back.

“He was being terrible,” she explained. “I'm sorry I had to do that to him, but he wouldn’t stop.”

“Oh, I enjoyed it. You have a wild, slightly nasty side to you that I didn’t know was hiding somewhere inside that prim, proper British girl the world sees. Poor John, though.”

Donna whistled and Rose furrowed her brows.

“Why poor John?”

“You’re literally everything he wants in a woman and he had to hear you say all that stuff you would do to him. Surprised he didn’t screw you into the ground right there, Jack on the phone bedamned.”

Rose blushed. “Donna. My gosh, the things you say.”

Donna laughed delightedly and stepped out of the way so Lucy and Martha, who’d just noticed her arrival, could hug her.

“We’ve missed you so much!” Lucy cried, hugging her right side while Martha hugged her left. “I hope you and John had fun, because you're never allowed to leave us again.”

“I agree,” Martha seconded. “It’s been awful not having you here. We all kept forgetting and would go to say something to you or John, but you wouldn’t be there.”

“That’s true,” Donna remarked. “We all did it.”

“Well, we did have a lot of fun.”

“Tell us everything,” Lucy begged. Donna led the way to the bar and Rose sat between Lucy and Martha while Donna went to stand on the other side of the bar. Rose caught sight of John playing darts with the guys as she began to speak.

“We went to talk to this lovely couple that knew Jack and Anna. They’re wonderful people. They’re the ones who own the bakery.”

“The macaroon people,” Donna said, nodding.

“Exactly. We also checked out the farmers market, the bookstore, and that little antique shop I was telling you about, Martha.”

“We’re gonna have to go up together sometime. I really wanna check it out.”

“You’d love Idris.” Rose smiled. “We also had dinner with Randy and Zeke. John’s old frat buddies.” Lucy nodded. “Zeke actually told us about the pub in Milling Falls, recommended we go. It was nice. When we were there, John told me about the time Jack ran naked through the hospital on John’s first day there. It was funny.”

Donna laughed. “Oh, he told me that one. Like to imagine it.”

She gave them all a look and wiggled her head, which set them all into a fit of giggles.

“What else, Rose?” Martha asked.

“Well, the girls finally let me know when they’re coming for the bachelorette party, even though-”

“Even though you’ve often said it makes more financial sense for one person to travel than the rest to come here,” Martha continued while Lucy grinned. “They wanna come here, Rose, and I can't say I'm upset about that. You won't have to leave and we get to see your friends. We like them.”

“We do,” Lucy confirmed.

“You didn’t have to bully John into offering his house to them, Donna.”

“Eh, this way, he’ll have you back in one of his beds.” She gave her a teasing look. “Hopefully not alone.”

“Donna,” Lucy said in a reprimanding tone. It didn’t seem to faze Donna one bit.

“Maybe he’ll act on it this time instead of wussing out. Whatever. You were saying, Rose?”

“Anyway, uh, so they’ll be here next Friday. Let’s see. What else? Oh, did you know John and Jack had to take dance lessons?”

“Oh, yeah? Did John show you his moves, Rose?”

Martha continued to look impassive and Donna chuckled lowly, all of which was met by a disapproving look from Lucy.

“Ladies, leave her alone. Rose, I think it’s wonderful they can dance. Did he dance with you?”

“On your feet,” Donna put in.

“Donna,” Rose groaned, smiling. “Stop it. We’re happy being friends. He’ll settle down when he’s meant to.”

“Hasn’t been trying to find anyone since you came to town,” Donna muttered and then said louder, “all I'm saying is it would be something great.” She paused and smirked. “To witness, too.”

“Donna, you perv!” Rose giggled. “He’s your brother-in-law!”

From the corner of her eye, she saw John glance over.

“I didn’t say I’d be watching. Although I did experiment in college and you're gorgeous.” Donna winked at her and Rose laughed, her cheeks heating. “Back to your vacation, though.”

“Jesus.” Her face felt hot to the touch. “We went horseback riding, tried that Mexican place John said Ron was asking about.”

“How was it? Ronnie’s been trying to get me to go.”

“Everything was delicious.”

“Ooh, I’ll have to let him know.”

“Do it. You won't regret it.” Brows furrowed, Rose thought a moment. “There was bowling, the bonfire, dancing in the rain.”

“Aww,” Martha said, looking wistful. “That sounds nice.”

“It was. We also stopped at an old church, because John wanted photographs.”

“He loves your work so much,” Lucy said and then giggled. “I'm glad you stopped.”

“Me, too. It was really pretty. Abandoned at this point, but you could feel the history in the place the moment you stepped past the gate.”

“Sounds lovely,” Lucy sighed.

“Besides eating at a few places and doing some shopping at the boutique and whatnot, there really wasn’t much else we did. Oh, well, we did go stargazing. I have this app on my phone that helps you find them even when they’re all blurring together above you.”

“Send me the name for that one?” Donna asked. “Granddad loves watching the stars. I’ll bet he’d love it.”

“You, too,” Lucy added. “I know he didn’t force you to sit out there with him every night when you were living with him.”

Donna smiled and glanced towards the door, seeming lost in thought.

“Oh, I forgot something. John bought a trampoline.” Donna immediately looked back at her and Rose noticed she had Lucy’s attention, as well. “He said he gave the old one to you and Jack.”

“He bought a trampoline?” A radiant smile lit up Donna’s face. “Oh, Rose.” She shook her head. “How about a drink? We need to celebrate having Rose back.”

“John, too,” Lucy added mirthfully. “Honestly, Donna.”

“Well, him to a lesser extent.”

She was perhaps the only one that noticed Donna’s shot glass had bubbles in it. She wondered if it was Sprite or if it was water and the bubbles just hadn’t moved to the top yet. She and Donna shared a secretive smile as everyone picked up their glass.

“Donna.” Rose puckered her mouth and clenched her eyes. “Did you just give us hypervodka in a shot glass?”

“Oops, it seems I messed up and poured you drinks from this pitcher Jack made earlier. That’s my bad. Sorry.”

“Well, in that case, you’re driving everyone home tonight,” Rose said, pointing at Donna. “So no more drinking for you.”

Donna shrugged. “Seems fair.”

“I'm just going to tell Ron we can both have a little tonight. Maggie says she’ll keep Zeb until tomorrow morning, anyway.”

Despite her words, Lucy still looked worried.

“It’s okay, Lucy. Maggie is excellent with children,” Rose reminded her, “and she’s not the type of woman who would say she’d do something if she didn’t intend to do it. Zeb will be fine.”

“It’s just our first night without him. I think I'm going to go call her first. Make sure everything’s alright.”

Rose laughed to herself as Lucy headed for the door with her phone to her ear. Ron followed behind moments later and Mickey, John, and Jack walked over to the bar seconds after that.

“Are you driving tonight?” John asked Donna. “Jack needs a drink for being such a good sport about the other night.”

“What happened the other night?” Martha asked. Mickey gave her a look promising he’d tell her later and Rose blushed while picking up the shot glass Donna pushed her way.

“As a matter of fact, Rose informed me I'm driving, because I accidentally on purpose gave everyone a hypervodka shot.”

“That’s my girl,” Jack said, grinning, and quickly swallowed a shot of his own. “Hoo! Burns so good.” Jack sniffed and stretched out his arms. “Now I think I need to dance and Rose here seems like the perfect victim to suffer bruised toes.”

“Jack, I know you can dance. John told me.”

Jack looked his brother over, arched a brow, and then nodded to himself.

“Very nice. Then it seems I have to prove I'm the better dancer. Let’s go, shorty.”

“Hey! I'm not short! Just because you Smythe boys-”

John was laughing while Jack dragged her towards the floor and her protests were lost in the sounds of the crowd. After messing with his phone, which was controlling the music, he held out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Rose accepted his hand and he held on tightly while continuing, “from my future sister-in-law, of course.”

She tried to tug her hand free and he just laughed while pulling her close.

“You and your brother are just the worst, Jack. I refuse to believe your father was this much of a brat to your mother.”

Jack hugged her for a moment before twirling her around. Swing dancing! She loved it. Jack looked so happy when Rose danced back towards him that she felt her eyes prick a little.

“He really was, though. Grampa was the same way to Gramma, too.”

“John had mentioned as much. He told me about the rapscallion thing.”

Jack threw his head back and laughed jovially.

“I had forgotten about that! John!” John gave his brother a look, all furrowed brows and curious smile, and Jack shouted, “you rapscallion!”

She couldn’t hear it, but she could see him laughing and it made her smile happily.

“I'm glad you two have such great memories of your family.”

“Oh, Rose.” Jack twirled her around twice and threw his free hand in the air, clearly getting into the swing – ha – of things. “I really wish you both saw what we see.”

“I thought you were gonna stop this, Jack.”

“I'm not saying anything of that sort,” he enunciated very clearly over the sound of the music. “I just meant you both are so perfect for each other, it kills us – it kills _me_ to see you both so unaware. Every time I look at you two, I swear to God I see my parents for a second.”

“What?”

“Not that I think you’re my parents. That would be really weird, Rose. It’s just they had such a great relationship. You and John seem to have that exact same relationship and you're just friends! When they were focused on each other, it’s like the world melted away from them for a moment and I – When he looks at you, he can’t see anything else. You’re the same way with him, Rose.”

Rose took the opportunity to look away from Jack when they both danced one way and then the other.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jack. We’re just really good friends.”

“No, you’re not,” he said gently, shaking his head. “You’re both in love with each other and I just wish you guys knew it. You’ve been crazy about each other almost from the moment John forced a redo of your first meeting.”

Rose chuckled. “He told you about that?”

“Yes. He hated knowing you thought he was a jerk.”

“Not a jerk…”

“You thought he was a jerk,” Jack insisted, grinning. “We all could see it on your face. John did, too. But now… Rose.” He shook his head. “There’s just something about you. I don’t know what you did, but you’re healing him. Our parents had been gone for years before you moved here. Even days before you arrived, he refused to talk about them and almost punched me in the face when I tried to get him to talk to me about it.”

“He did what?”

“He couldn’t face it.” Their dancing slowed to a complete stop, despite the music still going, and Jack clutched her hands in his as he looked her right in the eye. “But then you show up and work whatever magic you did.” He shrugged, seeming lost for a second. “Now he talks about them all the time and is slowly pulling out their belongings. The day he told me about finding that police box figurine and how you were gonna help him get their pictures out, I cried, Rose. I genuinely cried.”

Rose felt a tear fall down her cheek, but couldn’t free a hand to wipe it away. Jack seemed nearly desperate to hold her and she didn’t feel right about trying a second time to break free. She knew how badly Anna and Jack’s accident had affected John, but this put a new perspective on things. It broke her heart to know he’d been hurting that badly before.

“I'm sorry, Jack.”

“Don’t be. You’re literally the best thing that has ever happened to my brother. To us, too. It tears me apart that you two can’t see what you both have the way we all see it. The day you walked into his life, John did a complete 180. He was talking about our parents again, stopped seeing that poisonous chick from Halbrook, was hanging on your every word like a lovestruck teenager. I haven’t seen my brother this happy in years. That isn’t an exaggeration, either. He smiles and laughs all the time now, Rose, and it’s all because of you. Imagine what the rest of his life could look like if you would just realize I'm telling the truth. He would be able to die the happiest man in the world surrounded by you, your children, and your grandbabies.”

Another tear slipped from her eye and she felt foolish because of it.

“Jack.” Her voice broke. “Don’t talk like that.”

“He’s not dying yet.” Jack used their clasped hands to wipe her cheeks. “He has decades still, but it’s telling how upset you are just thinking about it.”

Rose sniffed and saw John heading their way. She shook herself.

“Can you tell I’ve been crying?”

“A little. Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Jack.” John shoved him away and gave him a dirty look. “Whatever you did, apologize right now, you ass. You’re not supposed to make women cry ever, but especially not on a dance floor. Dad would’ve thumped you good if he was here.”

“I'm sorry, Rose.” Jack shrugged, giving her an understanding look. “I wasn’t wrong, though, and I certainly wasn’t lying about anything I said.”

John looked like he wanted to hit his brother, which surprised her.

“I'm fine, John.” Rose laid a hand on his arm and gave him a watery smile. “He was just talking about your parents and it upset me a little.”

Jack directed a sad smile John’s way and changed the song to a slow number. After a last look at Jack, John held out his arms and Rose slid into them, resting her head against his chest. He held her for a moment before rocking side to side. It reminded her of her first dance with her first boyfriend. She smiled and felt him rub her back.

“Was he really just talking about our parents, Rose? We all could see how upset you were all the way at the bar. Mickey noticed you were crying and that’s saying something. His eyesight is terrible. He needs corrective lenses.”

“Sounds like he needs a doctor.”

“Hmm. Not this one.” Rose smiled and John leaned back. “Seriously, Rose.”

“I'm fine. I just got a little upset. Think hormones might be to blame.”

John nodded. “Pre-menstrual?”

“I wasn’t going to state it so bluntly, but yes, seems like the right time for them to start kicking in.”

“Rose, I'm a doctor. I went to medical school and everything. I know a thing or two about a woman’s body. Menstruation is not a mystery to me so I'm not going to speak in riddles. I'm a blunt man.”

“Your future wife is going to be so happy she married you.” Rose studied his face a moment and then forced a smile. “As long as you’re willing to pick up her supplies when she asks, that is.”

John chuckled. “I’ve picked them up for Donna before, Rose. That will not be an issue.”

Rose nodded and settled back into John’s arms. From her position, she could see Donna looked angry and hit Jack’s arm with a fist before pointing towards her and John. Jack had his hands up, obviously explaining what had happened, and Donna shook her head at whatever he was telling her.

“Your brother is getting in trouble.”

“Good,” John muttered. “You’re not supposed to make a woman cry.”

“It was likely just hormones, John. He’s missed your parents, too, you know. He’s allowed to talk about them.”

John grumbled to himself. “Yes, he is.”

“You need to apologize for getting so angry with him. He needs to know he can talk about Anna and Jack without you almost punching him again.”

John had the good grace to look guilty and let out a deep sigh.

“Fine. You’re right. I’ll apologize, Rose. As soon as this song is over.” Rose gave him a slightly disapproving look and his lips curled a little. “Fine, I’ll go do it now. Happy?”

“Yes, I am. Come on.” When they got to the bar, Donna shut up and Jack turned to them warily. “I'm sorry, Jack.”

“That’s my line,” John remarked.

“I know.”

John gave her a look and sighed.

“I'm… urgh, I'm sorry, Jack. You’re allowed to talk about our parents without worrying I’ll punch you in the face for making Rose cry.”

“Jack,” Donna said tightly.

“I'm sorry for making you cry, Rose, and John, I didn’t do anything to you. So thanks.” Donna gave Jack a soft slap to the shoulder and he chuckled. “I also shouldn’t harass Rose about you and her when you're not around and using our parents like I did was not right, even if I wasn’t lying about anything I said.” Jack looked at her pointedly. “Rose.”

“I knew you weren’t telling me everything,” John said accusatorily. “Rose, how could you lie to me?”

“John.” Rose gave him a look. “Let it go. I have.”

“No,” Jack groaned. “Why, though?”

“I think Rose needs a proper dance,” Donna decided, voice rising above John bugging her for details about what Jack said and Jack launching back into some of what he’d said on the dance floor. If John had just stopped, he would have gotten a lot of it from his brother. “Since my husband failed miserably to finish a dance _and_ made Rose cry, John, escort the lady to the floor.”

John nodded, held out his hand, and Rose accepted with a smile.

“Will you ever tell me what he said to you?”

“Most of the same he always says, John.”

“Oh… and our parents?”

“He just said the truth. They had a happy relationship. That sort of thing. Stop worrying about it. Like I said, I think my hormones really are to blame here.”

He gave her a dubious look but nodded. “If you’re sure?”

“I am. Now let’s have some fun.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The music started and John grinned widely while looking her over head to toe. “Shall we salsa?”

“Yes, please! Bless Jack and his music choice.”

Rose was having the time of her life salsa dancing in the middle of a dim pub’s dancing area on a Monday night. It was so unexpected, but it was perfect and she wouldn’t change a thing.

Well maybe… As they danced, Rose looked at John’s happy expression and briefly imagined that fantasy life Jack had described. She saw John as an old man, her by his side, maybe a few grandchildren hanging around and helping with the vegetable garden John had actually offered up some of his land for.

That warm, happy feeling that she was growing used to curled in her belly and made her smile. He would be a cute grandfather – no, a grampa, as he called it.

John chuckling and someone brushing against her had Rose turning her head to see Jack laughing gleefully behind her while he fell into the steps of their dance. Giggling, Rose adjusted herself and almost fell when the Smythe brothers tried to get her to twirl them around.

“Alright, different route, then,” John decided, amusement lighting up his face. “Jack, mirror image.”

“Yes, sir.”

That was much better. When John would twirl her, he would let go after a turn and a half when she was facing Jack and he would do the same so she was facing John again.

“Hands where I can see them, John!” Jack called. “Or at least let me and Donna join you! We’ll flank the women so we don’t meet in the middle. Wouldn’t wanna disappoint our parents and therapy’s expensive.”

“Jack!” Rose cried, drawing a boisterous laugh from him. “That’s enough!”

“Can you keep up, old man? Maybe you need to take a rest.”

“I'm younger than you, John, and I'm doing just fine! You ass. Besides, I'm the better dancer!”

“Are not!”

“Guys, come on.”

John pulled her flush against his body, pulled one of her legs around his hip, and pulled a particularly risqué move that made Rose’s eyes go wide. Lord, she felt all of that. He’d had her leg up so high, her dress had fallen out of the way, leaving just her knickers between her body and the rough material of the seam of his denims. She rubbed her legs together as he danced back from her and shot Jack a smug look. Rose hurriedly tugged her dress back down her legs.

“Top that if you can, Jack.”

“Hell no. You two just about had sex right in front of me. Might have, in fact. Rose,” Jack yelled near her ear. “How soon can we test for pregnancy?”

“Jack! Quit antagonizing your brother!”

John twirled her to the rhythm of the dance and laughed mischievously.

“He just flipped me off!” Jack yelled while leading her in a series of sensual turns that apparently required her hands to be all over him. He grinned over her shoulders after dragging his hand across her bum and copping a feel. “Think she liked that, John. She might be coming home with me and the missus tonight, after all.”

Jack spun her into John’s arms. Giving his brother the second dirty look of the night, John picked her up and turned them around before dropping her onto her feet and pulling her closer by the hips. So they weren’t salsa dancing anymore, then, it would seem. Shame.

A second later, she amended her previous opinion when John continued dancing the correct steps, but with her pressed against him. She could feel her dress riding back up with every step and press of his thighs to hers. She didn’t think it was possible to do that dance when she was that close to someone, but oh, boy was she mistaken.

“Ignore my brother,” John said loudly, his groin very intimately and very obscenely pressed to hers. “He’s just jealous he doesn’t have my moves.”

Jack spun and danced until he was back behind her and then drew her towards himself.

“That’s close enough, Rose. Don’t want to make my wife and your future husband too jealous. Or do we?” He brushed against her and Rose squeaked in surprise, which prompted John to shoot a warning look at Jack. “Maybe it’ll light a fire under his ass. Well, more accurately, his di-”

“Jack,” John yelled, his face red. “Have some class, you bastard.”

Jack just laughed and Rose felt dizzy after a series of turns and steps that left her breathless and laughing at the brothers’ banter.

“Hands!” Jack yelled. “I can't see them!”

“I’ll show you my hands!”

Rose giggled and John winked at her before splaying his hands over her bum. If she wasn’t mistaken, he was flipping Jack off once more. With both hands, too. Interesting. John straightened out his fingers and pulled her even closer, his tongue sticking out like an ornery child and eyes on his brother.

Rose’s laugh was lost to the sound of Jack cracking up behind them. When John twirled her around, three times this time, her dress rose up and she desperately hoped her knickers weren’t on display. Judging by the wolf whistle she heard, though, she was sure they had been. When he was done twirling her, Jack danced closer and closer until she was sandwiched snugly between the two of them.

She could only blink for a few moments. John hadn’t been lying. He definitely had a bigger distraction than his brother. They were dancing that close to her that she could tell. Not that Jack’s was lacking, either, so John…

“You're just torturing yourselves! Look at your chemistry! You guys would literally light a bed _on fire_!”

“Jack,” Rose warned loudly. “I’ll do it again!”

“Who says I wouldn’t-”

By this point, Rose was spun to face Jack once more and whatever John had been saying was lost to her ears over the swell of the music, but Jack apparently knew how to read lips very well. His expression one of surprise and admiration, he stopped dancing and could only nod a few seconds. When the music lowered out of its chorus, he raised his hands to clap.

“I mean… God damn, big brother. I'm gonna have to remember that one for myself.”

“Jack,” John groaned as she turned in his arms to face him. “The mental image!”

“You said it first!”

John groaned again and Rose really wished she hadn’t missed whatever he’d said. The song was nearing its rather percussive end, she could tell, and John grinned at her before dropping her into a low dip. His eyes met hers as the song ended and the people around them clapped vociferously. She heard a few catcalls in there, too, and blushed. That only seemed to delight John.

Once righted, Rose gasped for breath and pulled her dress back down her thighs yet again. Now she knew why Lucy had gotten rid of it. That dance had started as a salsa, but somehow ended as a threesome without any penetration. She felt like she needed a shower and a cigarette after all that and she didn’t even smoke!

Hands clasped with hers, John and Jack bowed to the onlookers and then used their free hands to gesture to her. Rose dipped a curtsey, feeling silly, and let herself be dragged back to the bar.

Donna’s expression promised nothing good. She was immediately proven correct on that point, too.

“That was some dance, you three.” Donna whistled. “So Rose, whose is bigger and who knows how to use it better?”

Rose blushed vibrantly. She could see it traveling down her chest out of the corner of her eye.

“Donna,” she said, absolutely mortified. “We were just dancing.”

“No, you might have been dancing, but my husband and my brother-in-law looked like they were trying to screw you in front of God and everyone else.”

Her tummy swooped and Jack laughed.

“I was trying to work on her and see if she’d come home with us. John is so possessive, though.” Jack gave his brother a look. “It’s so cute.”

“Jack, I _will_ punch you.”

“John,” Rose sighed, her body still warm from embarrassment (and yes, arousal). “Quit it.”

“He earned that one!”

“He did,” Mickey agreed. Jack just laughed gleefully. The brat.

“Well, I think they danced beautifully, even if it was…” Lucy looked away, cheeks slightly pink. “A bit intimate.”

“Again, who’s bigger and who’s better? I'm genuinely curious. Want to know if I picked the right Smythe.”

“Hey!”

“Donna, gross.”

Her blush returned and felt much worse than before. She didn’t look either Smythe brother in the eye and instead addressed the mirror behind the bar.

“I think they know who’s bigger and it would be impolite to discuss technique without actually experiencing it, Donna.”

She could see John directing a wide, smug grin at Jack and put one hand on her hot cheek, gaze trained at the bar top.

“As Lucy said,” Martha commented, “it was a very intimate dance for, like, most of it. Pretty sure at one point I saw John trying to rub your panties out of the way with his jeans.”

“Martha!” Rose cried, dropping her hand. Their friends’ laughter sounded around them, Donna’s the loudest of all.

Martha continued, “seems like you could probably say a thing or two about technique if I felt that all the way over here.”

“Mhmm,” Lucy hummed quietly.

“Mmm,” Donna agreed.

In the mirror, she saw John covering his eyes and shaking his head, an embarrassed grin on his lips and a vivid flush on his cheeks. Mickey and Ron were laughing, Mickey clapping his hands and Ron slapping John’s back a few times.

“And I saw what Jack was doing,” Ron continued, chortling now. “He-” Ron guffawed. “He kept trying to outdo John! It was like high school all over again!”

Mickey and Ron lost it, their interspersed comments making little sense to anyone else, while Jack mirthfully kept trying to argue a point that was so broken by laughter, Rose wasn’t even sure he was finishing his words. Luckily, Donna seemed to think it was just as hilarious. Rose personally didn’t understand that, unless she’d put Jack up to it somehow. As John dropped his hand, he moved around the bar and gently guided Donna out of the way so he could make up two drinks. Those in hand, he gestured to the left with his head.

“Let’s leave these perverts to cool down. They can come find us when they’re done with all of this.” John briefly stopped and pointed at Mickey. “Hey! I heard what you just said. You need to go pray to whoever is out there listening.”

Thankful, still blushing, and now wondering what Mickey had just said, Rose followed John towards a table by the door. Their friends were still laughing and she was so glad she didn’t have to listen to it anymore. She didn’t think she’d ever stop blushing.

“They’ve lost their minds,” Rose laughed as she accepted a drink from John. “That’s more like what I was expecting after the whole blowjob thing.”

“Yeah, that was pretty bad.” John glanced at her and fingered the rim of his glass, an action that made her heart beat a tiny bit faster. “I'm sorry if our dancing made you uncomfortable. My brother and I have always tended to try to outdo one another, as Ron said, and I didn’t perhaps realize how far I’d taken it until it was brought to my attention.”

“It’s fine, John. Really, it is.” Rose took a sip of her drink and focused on the bubbles rising to the surface. “And I mean, turnabout is fair play. I deserved that after Jack’s bedtime phone call the other night.”

John looked at her, nodded, looked at his glass, and then looked back at her again with a completely different expression when her meaning sunk in. He covered his mouth with one hand, wiped his lips, and then dropped his hand.

“That-” He briefly covered his mouth once more and then pointed at the dance floor with the same hand. “That, um…”

Rose nodded. “Yep.”

“Oh.” A quiet, anxious chuckle escaped him. “Sorry, Rose, I didn’t me – Oh. Oh, I get it now. I thought you were apologizing an awful lot the other night.”

Rose giggled. “Relax, John. It’s not like I came apart on the dance floor. Just got a little… bothered. I’ll cool down in a moment. Just been a while since someone’s hooked my leg over their arm like that.”

God help him, he looked a little proud. In truth, he deserved that one. That move had worked her up instantly.

“I'm sorry, Rose.”

“Shh. You’re fine. Believe me, I didn’t mind. Stop acting weird.”

John nodded and bit his bottom lip a moment before glancing at her and smiling.

“I totally get everything now. Sorry. Don’t know what I should say or do right now.”

“John,” she groaned playfully.

“Ooh, repeat that, Rose,” Donna cut in, “but lower and slower if you please. Maybe make it a little breathy.”

She winked at John and Rose sighed.

“Donna, why are you over here?” John asked, tapping his glass. “We were trying to escape the perversity.”

“From where I was standing, it looked like you were two seconds away from devouring her.” Donna looked at her. “Man talks all the time. That tongue’s probably the strongest muscle in his body. Just putting that thought out there.”

The thought nearly made her eyes cross. Rose groaned and John patted her leg, presumably to give her comfort. His hand, having just been on his cold glass, gave her the chills and he froze with his hand still on her.

“Donna, go away.”

He was so close to where she wanted – needed – him. If he just moved his hand a little more…

“No can do, brother mine. They’re done for now and we all did gather to see you two.”

No, he was her friend! She needed to stop. But God, if she was willing to risk it all, she had no doubt he’d be the best she… No, cool down. With a sigh, John offered a hand to help her down from the pub chair. She gave him a grateful look and then followed Donna to the bar.

“So?” Jack called.

“He didn’t make a move,” Donna called back. John stumbled into a chair and Rose caught him by the arm. “Flipping wussy.”

At least she thought that was what she said. Hoped it was, at least, knowing Donna. 

“I'm ashamed of you,” Jack informed John when they came closer. “You had the perfect opportunity to do it.”

“I thought you said they were done, Donna.”

“I did. Stop it, Jack, or they’ll leave again.”

“Fine, fine. For now.”


	25. Hussy, Furface, and Tiny Britches

“I'm so glad you and John are back, Rose,” Lucy said the following evening. “I’ve never seen Ron act like such a kicked puppy without his best friend around.”

Martha giggled. “It was funny, though. Dinner was a great idea. I can't remember the last time we girls just hung out without our men being around.”

“We were dress shopping,” Donna remarked and then said grumpily, “and Rose doesn’t have a man, remember?”

“No, Rose does not,” Rose said, “and she is very happy Donna accepts that, because some people are better off being friends. Relationships ruin good things sometimes.”

“Not if they have the potential to last as long as two certain people’s might.”

“Donna, you said you wouldn’t do this again.”

“Thank you, Lucy.”

Donna gave her a look. “Later, blondie, you’re fair game.”

“I'm sure.”

“So.” Donna looked at her and Martha. “When are you two gonna jump on the mommy bandwagon?”

“When are you?” Martha asked pointedly and Rose smiled into her napkin.

“It’s generally poor form to ask someone who is actively trying to conceive when they’ll get pregnant, Martha.”

“Oh, shush, Rose.”

“I'm sure I’ll be announcing it any day now.” Donna met her gaze and picked up her iced water. “I’ve noticed you haven’t mentioned having any kids of your own lately. We all know you have options and I won't start in on it right now, but I do want to know. Have you not looked into that sperm bank I mentioned? The kid can always take John’s last name later.”

“Donna.” Rose laughed. “No, I haven’t thought about it beyond thinking I need to look into it.”

“You're lucky I'm such a good friend.” Donna pulled a pile of printed sheets of paper from her bag and passed them to her. “This is information about several different banks, various facilities you can go to for the whole process if you don’t want to do it at home, there’s a sheet discussing the pros and cons of at home versus in office insemination, and there’s a paper in here-” While Donna picked through the pile, Rose could only stare. “Here it is. I didn’t call and confirm this is actually the process, but it’ll give you a rough idea of how to change your child’s last name once you and John finally pull your heads out of your asses.”

Lucy laughed this time.

“Donna, did-” Rose shuffled through the papers, brows deeply furrowed. “Did you seriously print off all of this?”

“Yes, I did. Take the hint.”

Lucy chuckled a little and covered her mouth belatedly. “I’m sorry, Rose.”

Rose folded the pile of papers and tucked them into her purse.

“I'm serious, Rose. Give it some thought. You’ve said several times since you moved here that you wanted to have children and even once mentioned you might want to do it this way. Just… think about it, okay? I want you to be happy.”

“I will. When did you have time to get all of that together?”

She was supposed to be working in the shed!

“This afternoon. Jack was going to be out late for work and the kids are staying with Granddad to help with the farm so I had the time.”

“I appreciate the effort. Thank you.”

“You know, there’s some information in there in case you want to use a donor that you know instead of using an anonymous donor. A certain name pops to mind immediately, but then, you could always do that the old-fashioned way.”

“Yes, thank you, Donna.”

***

Rose cooed over the photo John had just sent her and saved it to her phone. She’d move it to Zeb's album later on when she got around to moving all of his newest photos around.

_He’s so cute! I’d wondered if you would be over there since Lucy was with us this evening._

While waiting for John’s response, Rose pulled out the sheaf of papers Donna had given her at dinner. She was two pages in when her phone chirped.

_Yes, we had a pleasant evening. I'm glad Zeb was awake as long as he was. Why does my brother think Donna is looking into insemination? He just called and demanded I meet him at the clinic this very second for an exam, because he’s suddenly very worried there’s something wrong with him._

Rose laughed aloud. Oh, dear. _Tell him not to worry, John. That was for me._

She’d only cleared two paragraphs when her phone went off once more.

_You’re considering artificial insemination as a means of having children?  
I wasn’t aware of that information. You never said.   
Have you a donor in mind already or is this just the planning stages? I could recommend a good, local physician for your healthcare needs._

Smiling to herself and rapping her nails on the table, Rose thought about that.

_I think it’s more of an option for the future than anything right now. Donna just knows I want children and she’s not really a wait and see kind of person.  
I would obviously love to meet this good, local physician if the time ever comes. Thank you :)_

John answered much more quickly this time and she wondered if he’d managed to talk Jack down.

_No, she isn’t. If you ever decide to go the insemination route, let me know. I don’t like feeling left out of the loop.  
I can get you his number. I have to warn you, though, he’s a bit of a hunk. Might not be able to control yourself around him._

Rose giggled. _Well, is he single?_

_He is._

_Would I like him?_

John’s answer came before she could put her phone down. _Ron thinks he’s a pretty great guy and I don’t think he’s terrible._

_And Lucy?_

_She just said she loves him._

Rose chuckled a little. He was so cute. _Good enough for me. What’s his bum look like?_

While waiting for John’s response, Rose carried her phone and a few sheets of paper to the kitchen. John texted back as she was loading coffee into her coffeemaker.

_I have it on good authority that it’s a healthy couple of handfuls. I'm almost positive that’s a good thing._

_Hahaha who told you that?_

With a different sheet in hand, this one about the financial aspect of insemination, Rose was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when her phone chirped.

_Ron, of course._

_Bless him. This guy sounds like a catch. I might want his number, then._

How much would it cost for _one_ round? That wouldn’t even be the total for each month, considering the top of the sheet said they recommended two samples be ordered each round and then there was the shipping costs… Jesus.

_;)  
What are you doing?_

It took Rose a moment. She was still stuck in the numbers. Why was he asking what she was doing? After they’d been maybe sort of but probably just jokingly flirting, too.

_Having some coffee in my jimjams. Thinking about putting on a show for noise. What are you doing?_

His answer was quick in coming. _Cute. Are they the ones with the hearts on them? I liked those. And why are you drinking coffee at this time of night?_

_They have kitties on them and because it’s good._

_Ew. I don’t like cats._

_Luckily they’re on my body and not yours, although that’s just ridiculous, because kitties are precious little fur babies. You never answered me, by the way. What are you doing?_

Maybe she’d get lucky and he’s stop by for a while. Perhaps she should ask. Rose pushed away the sheet she’d been reading and tapped the counter. After a few sips of coffee and no response, Rose stood up and straightened her kitchen.

She was just getting ready to turn off the light when someone knocked at her front door. She peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway, well aware these jimjams showcased the fact that she was _not_ wearing a bra, and saw John grinning and waving at her through her door.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Rose walked over and unlocked the door for him.

“Why didn’t you just use your key?”

“Huh.” He gave her a strange look. “I suppose I hadn’t considered it my key… but it is?”

Rose shrugged. “I told you to keep it. So why is John Smythe knocking on my door at eight o’clock at night? Someone could see and think he’s up to no good.”

“I wasn’t quite ready to go home and I’ll admit I'm curious about the information Donna gave you. May I look?”

“Of course. I'm actually glad to have some company. The house can be too quiet sometimes.” John nodded agreeably and closed the door behind himself. “Want any coffee?”

“Love a cup. Thanks.”

Rose headed to the kitchen to refill her coffee and then poured John a cup in his favorite blue mug. She’d expected him to be in the living room looking through the papers on her couch so she was understandably surprised to see him behind her, reading the financial sheet on her kitchen counter.

“It’s a bit absurd, isn’t it?”

“Considering what you would be getting out of it, perhaps not.” John pulled at his earlobe and his brows rose at whatever he was reading. He accepted his coffee absentmindedly. “My goodness.”

“It is a bit pricy.”

Rose reread the sheet over John’s arm and then drifted off to the living room. He followed behind a moment later, the paper in his hand and his eyes on the rest of the information Donna had given her. He sat beside her and reached around to grab a sheet from the pile between her and the end of the couch.

Rose glanced over – it was about the sperm bank three hours away – and decided to read the short collection of first person accounts Donna had found somewhere online. She soon realized these stories were from women who had done the whole process beginning to end as a single parent. She read more slowly, taking everything in, and saw John reach for another sheet of paper.

“The odds alone,” John murmured after a moment. “Rose, if you choose to do this, you might consider choosing a clinic for the insertion portion.”

“Hmm?” Rose drew her eyes away from a paper about pregnancy nutrition. “I'm sorry, John. What did you say?”

“I said if you choose this option, you should consider going into a clinic that specializes in this sort of thing rather than inseminating yourself at home. The odds of a successful conception are higher in a clinic versus a bedroom setting.”

“That makes sense, I guess. Why, though?”

“The samples a clinic would use are washed and would be deposited directly into the uterus rather than being placed next to the cervix.”

Rose leaned against his shoulder so she could see the paper, too. He moved the paper so she could see better and kept reading.

“When you say washed, does that mean what I think it does?”

“Yes. The cells would be cleaned of the seminal fluid before use,” John said distractedly. “This is fascinating. This says on average, the success rate of each intrauterine insemination is only 10-15% and that percentage lowers the older the prospective mother is.” John looked up and frowned at her wall. “Well, that actually makes sense.”

“Does it say anywhere in there if I would have to use the, uh, unwashed kind if I did it at home?”

“No, you could choose whatever. The prices, as you saw on that one paper, fluctuate based upon sperm motility, whether the sample was washed or unwashed, so on and so forth, but Rose, I really recommend you choose a clinic over inserting the sample yourself at home.”

“You said that.”

“Yes, I did. I can understand wanting some privacy when you’re attempting to create a child, but a doctor would be able to insert your donor sample directly into the uterus, which will increase your odds of conception, would cut down on the number of times you would need to repeat the process, and would thereby prevent you from spending several thousand dollars more than you need.”

“That’s a good point. I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

John nodded and looked at the paper she was putting down.

“What’s that about?”

“Pregnancy nutrition.”

“Cute.” John snagged the sheet and flipped it over to the correct side. “Oh, no pictures. Psht. I already know all of this.”

“You know, it’s nice being friends with a doctor,” Rose mused. “I’m probably gonna be picking your brain all the time if I decide to do this.”

John looked at her in surprise. “Obviously. Was there ever any doubt of that?” Rose shrugged and John arched a brow. “Right. Feel free to rudely use me for my medical expertise whenever you need it, Rose. Hmm. Have you read this yet?”

“I don’t know. Not sure I should knowing Donna printed it all off and you have that look at your face.”

“They’re guidelines for changing a child’s last name.”

“Oh.” Rose snickered. “Donna seems to think I would need it for my child once we finally – what was it she said? Once we finally pull our heads out of our asses.”

John chuckled. “Surprise, surprise. She’ll never stop until we’re wedded off. Also, you sounded so much like Donna for a second there, it scared me.”

Rose grinned. “Sorry and I don’t know, John. I don’t think she’ll stop until at least our first children are on the way. That’s what brought all of this up.” Rose gestured at all the papers and John glanced up from the sheet in his hand just long enough to note what she was pointing at. “What have you got there?”

“It appears to be the second sheet to the nutrition guide. It’s a generalized guide of what foods should be eaten very sparingly and which foods should be avoided altogether.” John looked at her. “Should also pencil in a reminder not to skip meals anymore.”

“I just came home from having dinner with the girls, John.” Rose laughed at his expression. “And I had lunch at the diner where there were plenty of witnesses and had a cup of coffee and a banana on the way to work this morning. Donna wanted to go over the plan for tonight.”

“The plan?” John lowered the sheet in his hand. “What plan?”

“Remember the private reveal Donna wanted to put together for Jack?” John sat up straighter and started grinning. “It’s happening tonight.”

“It’s about time! Can you share the details or would I rather not know?”

Rose snickered. “Not that sort of private, John. Wilf is going to keep the kids through the night instead of her and Jack picking them up like they usually do. She’s going to tell Jack she wants to thank him for staying at the pub for her while we went to dinner.”

“I like it. Jack will likely expect something more carnal in nature.”

“That’s what we were thinking. She has everything set up out back.”

“In the shed?”

“Yes.”

“That explains Jack’s missing key. He was going to lend me his gas can, because I’ve misplaced mine and wanted to surprise Ron and Lucy by mowing for them.”

“Aww. John, that’s so sweet.”

John shrugged, looking embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

“They’ve got enough on their plates right now with Zeb and I thought I’d help out. My rider would’ve been too big for their yard or I would have just used it.”

“So I take it Ron’s push mower needed gas, then.”

“Could’ve taken some, yeah, and I didn’t want to start and then not be able to finish.”

“That’s really sweet, John.”

“I would appreciate the same help.” John shrugged again and Rose smiled at his profile. “Anyway, we got our hands on a can eventually, but Jack has been wondering about his key ever since.”

Rose chuckled. “He’s going to be so surprised.”

“Yes and so very happy.”

Rose nodded, still smiling, and John leaned into her a moment. She returned the pressure, inclining her head towards his, before grabbing her cooling coffee for a sip.

They were back to looking through all the information Donna had printed for her when John’s phone started ringing. He removed his arm from where it had been resting on the back of the couch behind her and answered his phone with his other hand. She could hear Jack clearly and he wasn’t on speakerphone.

“You are an asshole for not telling me sooner that my wife is pregnant, you bastard!”

“I literally couldn’t have done that, Jack! I'm her doctor and if a patient tells me not to say anything, I-”

Rose’s phone chirped as Jack interrupted and continued yelling at John. Grinning, Rose opened a text from Donna.

_I’d say we did a very good job planning everything. Jack’s still holding the ultrasound of the little blob._

_I'm glad it did. How did he react when he realized what he was looking at?_

While she waited, Rose heard Jack abruptly start happily shouting – thankfully away from the phone’s mouthpiece – that he was going to have _another_ child. It made her want to hug him. She again wondered how Mayme and Danny would handle a little brother or sister and who would get their way about changing Mayme’s last name (and possibly Danny’s, too).

_He was so happy, he honest to God dropped to his knees and hugged my stomach. I love that big dope so much._

Letting out a quiet, “aww” that didn’t seem to disturb John, who was excitedly hollering along with his brother now, Rose reread Donna’s text and smiled.

_That is the cutest thing I’ve ever read._

_You can let John know I won't castrate him if he says anything now_ , arrived first. _  
He’s on the phone with Jack. Never mind_ , came in two seconds later.

Rose looked at John. He was talking rapidly, his hand gesturing wildly, and accidentally smacked her arm. He rubbed the spot he’d hit while he continued talking and Rose chuckled.

_He seems super happy. They’re making plans for a cookout so you guys can tell everyone else._

_Is John there with you or is he texting you?_

_He’s beside me on the couch. He stopped by on his way home from Ron and Lucy’s a little bit ago._

It took a full minute for Donna to respond, a minute Rose spent listening to the plans for the cookout. Jack definitely wanted it to be a surprise so they were doing it at John’s house. John agreed, suggested they could set up a food table and the grill on the deck, and asked Jack’s opinion on where they all should sit and eat.

They were in the middle of debating eating inside where there weren’t bugs or heat versus eating in the yard using some tables and folding chairs temporarily borrowed from town hall when her phone chirped. Rose wondered if there was still glitter and confetti in the carpet from Lucy’s gender reveal.

_Of course he’s over there. I'm surprised he hasn’t moved in yet. Just remember his house is bigger._

While smiling and talking about an appropriate day for their cookout, John pointed at her screen and rolled his eyes. She mouthed, ‘I know’ and he shook his head.

Before she could respond, Donna texted her again. _Tell John to shut up. I'm planning to take my husband to bed in exactly thirty seconds and he apparently can't hear me over the sound of that jaw jacking idiot beside you. I don’t care if John’s still on the phone, but he might ;)_

“John, hang up,” she immediately stated, giving him a shake. “You’re gonna wanna say goodbye right now.”

“Rose?” John looked at her expression, furrowed his brows, and nodded. “Jack, I'm not entirely sure why, but I have to go. We’ll talk tomorrow. I have an appointment at eight, but I’ll be over after.”

A tinny, “alright, see you in the morning,” sounded and John disconnected the call after exchanging a “bye” with his brother.

“What’s going on? Why did I have to get off the phone?”

“Donna wanted to celebrate with her husband and didn’t particularly care if you heard.”

She held up her phone, he quickly read through her message, and she nodded while he huffed.

“Oh, come on, Donna,” he muttered and leaned back against the couch. “She enjoys riling me up way too much.”

“I think it’s sort of cute. Some families don’t even get along. At least you know she’s fond of you.”

“Fond,” John scoffed. “She’s gross.”

Rose laughed and he joined her after failing to fight a smile.

“Speaking of Donna. She said Jack fell to his knees and hugged her tummy when he found out about the baby. Isn’t that cute?”

“Very. He seems so happy, Rose.” John sighed and draped his arm over the back of the couch once more. “I wonder when it’ll be my turn.”

Rose leaned into his side. “When it’s meant to be, John. The love of your life might be out there right this second wondering about you and your children, too.”

“Do you think?”

“Yep. You might even meet her tomorrow. You just have to be patient.”

“You’re a great friend, Rose. Thank you.”

Rose returned John’s side hug, patted his chest, and then scooted to the edge of the couch.

“Let’s put this stuff up and then we’ll see what we can find in the kitchen to snack on.”

“My God,” John announced, sounding pleased. “If this woman’s nothing like you, I don’t think I want to meet her.”

“What?” Rose laughed. “What are you on about?”

“Sweeter words have I yet to hear from anyone else, Rose.”

John shot her a look and Rose giggled.

“You loon.”

***

“You knew, didn’t you?”

Rose turned, a plastic cup of John’s iced tea in hand, and saw Lucy giving her a small, knowing smile. Rose passed off her drink and carefully pulled Zeb from Lucy’s arms.

“There we go, little man. Yes, I knew.”

“I thought I recognized your handiwork when Donna told everybody about the way Jack found out she was pregnant.”

Rose nodded. “It was her idea.”

“I thought as much.” Lucy eyed her son, asleep and holding onto Rose’s index finger. “I'm glad Zeb will have someone to grow up with, Rose. It would be wonderful if yours, John’s, and Mickey and Martha’s children were all close in age, as well. Perhaps we’ll be ready for another one by the time you all decide to have children.”

Rose glanced over at John, who was looking fondly at the baby in her arms.

“I'm hoping so. Would make it easier to continue seeing our friends if we could coordinate play dates.”

Lucy hummed agreeably. “Oh, Rose, you know I love when you hold my son, but it’s getting to be his supper time. I need to go feed him real quick.”

Sighing, Rose switched the baby for her drink and heard someone come up behind her as Lucy walked off.

“Oh, damn. That’s what I get for getting distracted by Luann’s gossip.” Rose turned to see John and he smiled at her. “Hello. I just realized I haven’t actually gotten to talk to you since you showed up.”

“Well, you tried when we ate, but Ron was talking your ear off.”

“You’re being polite. I was talking _his_ ear off about Mr Zebediah.” John sighed. “I was hoping I’d finally get to hold him. Every time I try, someone else always swoops in and steals him. Where’s Lucy off to?”

“It’s time for Zeb’s feeding.”

John harrumphed. “Damn,” he repeated. “I like what you’ve done with your hair, by the way. I’ve never seen your hair curled. It looks very pretty on you.”

“Thank you, John. I felt like dressing up a bit today. I see your tousled, spiky-ish hair is back. Did you get a hair trim?”

“Donna,” he explained. “She liked the look, too. It might be staying for a while.”

“I hope so. You look very handsome.”

John smiled. “Thank you. Oh. I think you’re about to be ambushed. Will you send Lucy my way if you talk to her before I do? I want to hold that baby.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

He gave her a sweet smile and nodded at someone behind her. Rose turned and smiled warmly. She vaguely recognized the young lady smiling nervously at her. She remembered all those beautiful strawberry blond curls.

“Hello. It’s Julie, isn’t it?”

“Yes, ma’am. I'm Donna’s cousin. Her second cousin, technically.”

Rose nodded. “I’ve seen you in the library before. Can I help you with something?”

“I, um.” Julie cleared her throat. “Mr. Smythe – um, John, I mean – has been helping me fill out college applications for next year and mentioned I might want to talk to you.”

Rose looked in the direction John had walked. He had a small smile on his lips and she saw his gaze dart to her as he chatted with Wilf and bounced on his heels. Danny was on his shoulders and giggling, which was so cute and made her smile. He’d been helping this girl fill out college applications? He was such a sweetheart.

“Did he? Why would he do that?”

“I’m studying art when I go to college so I have the best understanding of what I'm doing. I wanna be a photographer and he said he knew the best one in the world.” Rose smiled in pleasant surprise and Julie rushed on, “I thought he was joking. I thought that maybe Donna was right about him and you, but then he showed me one of your magazines and brought in an album he said you made for him. I was shocked so I looked you up online and your work is…” Julie shook her head. “It’s awesome.”

Rose felt warm and happy. “Thank you. I appreciate that very much.”

“I want to be as good as you so I'm going to study it all. I want to have a perfect understanding of light and shadow, the body, perspective, everything. I want to be the best. Just like you. I mean, I want my pictures to be like a scene frozen in time, not just a moment captured on film and then forgotten about. That’s what you do and it’s awesome.”

“Oh.” Was she blushing? “Thank you so much. That’s very sweet of you, Julie.”

“It just blows my mind that this really great photographer settled down in our tiny, little town and did our family Christmas portrait last year like any other random photographer. We didn’t know what we were getting.”

“I'm honored you feel that way.”

Julie smiled widely at her. “I just wanted to tell you all of that and say thank you. You’ve inspired me.”

“Oh, my.” Rose tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Thank you, too. I'm sure you’ll achieve everything you hope to.”

Julie gave her a happy grin and then jogged off to meet up with a couple of teenagers gathered around the side of John’s barn. Rose met John’s eyes and smiled at him while shaking her head. He grinned back and turned to speak with Mickey, who had tapped him on the shoulder. Danny high-fived Mickey as John said something to him.

After taking a sip of her tea, Rose decided to stroll around the yard and occasionally stopped to talk to someone but was soon drawn to the barn where the teenagers had been until a few moments ago. Curious about what they were doing, Rose headed that way and spotted two small bowls side by side. One had water in it and the other had pet food of some sort.

Rose noted the small paw prints in the dirt - paws much too small to belong to Jack - and kept walking towards the back of the barn. She could hear the partygoers laughing about something as she rounded the back corner of the garage and finally caught sight of the animals those paw prints had belonged to.

A mummy cat and her two kittens stopped playing and stared at her for the longest moment, a moment that was broken when Rose put her hand on her chest. The mummy cat jolted back a step and her kittens flattened themselves to the grass. 

"Oh, look at how cute you all are," she cried softly. Mummy dashed away, her two wee babies rushing after her as fast as their tiny little legs could carry them, and Rose smiled.

That sweet man. The moment she rejoined the party, John seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Rose Tyler, just where have you been hiding?" John asked, smiling crookedly. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Was beginning to worry someone had whisked you off your feet and stolen you away from us all."

"No, I wasn't stolen away. I went on an adventure."

John gasped. "Without me? For shame, Rose."

"Mmm. I thought you hated cats."

"I do," John said, looking surprised. The big faker. "Where did that nonsense come from?"

"Nonsense, is it?" Rose gave him a teasing look. "You _love_ kitty cats, don't you?"

"I hate them."

"Admit it. You can tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone."

"They're monsters, Rose. All claws, fangs, and diseases." John placed his palm on her forehead. "Are you feeling fine? Doesn't seem to be a fever. A thermometer would be more accurate, though."

Rose reached up, linked their fingers together, and lowered their clasped hands with a grin on her lips.

"Cat lover."

"They're hateful balls of fur."

“Right. Totally.” Grinning widely, eyes crinkling to slits, she said, "I found the food and water bowls, John.”

John froze for the briefest of moments and then forced a shrug.

"It's a peace offering."

"You big softie," Rose said gently, merely smiling now. "I think it's cute."

“Yes, well.” John forced a shrug and looked like he was trying not to fidget. “I had to make an exception. There were tiny, big eyed, meowy babies involved. They’re not old enough to reach their full capacity for evil and hatred.” Rose’s smile grew and John sighed. “Yes. I know. I heard what I just said. Wipe that look off of your face, little missy.”

“Nope. Don’t think I could even if I wanted to. Do they have names?”

“I don’t like cats,” John insisted. "Really, Rose. I don't."

“I think Princess, Sugar, and Honey are good names. The littlest one was tan so he can be Honey.”

“They’re all females and I usually call them Hussy, Furface, and Tiny Britches. I think it helps to remind them they are not gods and I will not be intimidated by tiny furry monsters with talons that could puncture an artery.”

John shuddered and Rose laughed.

“You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met, John Smythe.”


	26. The Fourth of July

The following Friday (rather, Saturday morning), after a very long day for everybody involved, John walked into his living room wearing a pair of plaid bottoms with a white t-shirt and Rose immediately met his gaze. He looked so cute in his jimjams.

“Goodnight, Rose.” He smiled at her and then looked around. “Goodnight, ladies. Rather, good morning. If I'm not up first, help yourself to whatever you want.”

“Goodnight, John. Sleep well.”

He nodded, whistled shrilly, and headed down the hall with Jack a few steps behind him. Rose leaned back against the wall and yawned.

“I'm just about sober again. Why did you want to go out last night? I was nowhere near capable of a night of heavy drinking after being on a plane ride that long.”

Jeannie hiccupped. “We started at the restaurant, reb-member?”

“Poor Martha.” Keisha wiped her mouth and set a glass of water down. “How did she get home?”

“Which one was she again?” Tay asked, holding her head and looking miserable. “She was the really pretty one, right?”

Stacy nodded and groaned. “Yup, the chocolatey goddess that Bethany wouldn’t mind if I-”

“God, please do not finish that. I’ve heard enough about your actual sex life,” Lina groaned. Rose giggled. “We don’t need to hear about the one in your head.”

“Or do we?” Tay directed an overly flirtatious wink towards Stacy, who gave her a saucy look.

“Oh, my god.” Keisha giggled. “Jeannie’s out.”

Shareen chuckled and Rose stood up, walked over to her friend, and covered her up with the blanket on the bed John and Jack had set up yesterday before they’d left town.

“You’d make a good mum,” Lina sighed.

“She’s been taking care of us for years. Maybe she doesn’t want to have her own.”

Tay nodded thoughtfully and Stacy sat back, seemingly glad someone agreed with her.

“I don’t know,” Shareen voiced. “From what I heard Donna tell John earlier, I think Rose might.”

“I do,” Rose admitted. Keisha looked at her curiously and then grinned.

“Have anyone in mind that we might’ve seen tonight?”

“Maybe that hot piece of man meat down the hall?” Tay added.

“Tay,” Lina huffed. “Don’t push.”

“What? He’s hot, obviously wouldn’t say no if Rose asked him for a good shag, and oh, my god, have you looked at him? Stacy would ride him all night and she hasn’t had a dick in a decade.”

“Mm, I would,” Stacy confirmed. “Man looks like he could go and go and go and-”

“Go and go and go,” Tay continued. Shareen bopped her with a pillow.

“Stop it, you two. Rose, I think he’s wonderful and I would obviously be very pleased if you two got together, but I'm more curious about the children thing we were discussing. Do you have a plan in mind for that or what?”

“I'm thinking about going it alone. Like with a bank or something. Men are just trouble for the most part.”

Rose glanced down the hall John had gone down earlier and sighed. Keisha let out a loud enough scoff that Rose jumped a little.

“That bastard is nothing like John. John is great and would take care of you, wouldn’t lie to you, and clearly wants children as much as you do now, I guess. I don’t know. Things would be different.”

“Duh,” Stacy put in. “I like him, too. He looks good next to Rose. Didn’t even notice Jeannie hanging out of her shirt most of the night, either. Honestly don’t think he noticed anything but her, actually.”

“It’s kind of sweet,” Lina sighed.

Jean’s shirt had been rather low cut. She wondered if John really hadn’t noticed it.

Keisha tapped her fingers on her thigh. “I personally think we should just lock her up with that beast and see how long it takes for them to fu-”

“Keisha!”

“Who’s gonna hear me, Shareen?”

“I’ll watch the dog,” Lina volunteered. “He’s really cute.”

“Yes, he’s a good boy,” Rose remarked. She heard Jack scratching John’s door and a barely there, distant-sounding chuckle. The scratching stopped after a moment.

“He is a good boy,” Shareen agreed. “I'm surprised he went with John. He didn’t move from your lap at all once we got back.”

“It’s bedtime and he always sleeps with his daddy.”

“Aww,” Keisha said, surprising her. She wasn’t the sort who usually ooh’d and aww’d over cute things, animals or otherwise.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow night?”

“We’re going to that pub. Your friend makes a mean drink we all need to have.”

“The hypervodka?” Rose laughed. “Oh, no. You might regret that and I will not be joining.”

“Loser.”

Rose stuck her tongue out at Keisha and stretched out her sore muscles.

“I might go to bed soon.” Shareen rubbed her shoulder. “I'm getting so tired.”

“Me, too, Shareen,” Tay seconded. “Keish, you still with us?”

Keisha nodded and climbed off the floor. She helped Rose up and turned to do the same for Stacy while Lina rolled off the couch’s armrest and helped Rose pull out the mattress. Upon making sure Keisha, Shareen, and Tay were comfortable on the pull out and that Stacy had enough room on the bed she was sharing with Jeannie, Rose turned off the main light and led Lina down the hall to the guest room.

“I'm gonna pop in here,” she said, gesturing across the hall to the bathroom. Lina nodded, continued on into the guest room, and hit the bed face first with a loud groan. As Rose was washing her hands, she heard a loud snore come from the guest bedroom and noticed John’s light was still on. After a moment of hesitation, she lightly rapped her knuckles on the door.

“Yes?”

Rose cracked open the door and gave John a small smile. Jack’s head lifted from the bedspread immediately and he stared at her with his tongue hanging out as John lowered the book in his hand. He had reading glasses on, which was both adorable and surprisingly sexy.

“I saw your light still on. I would’ve thought you’d be out by now.”

“I wanted to read a while before bed.” John set his book on the nightstand and sat up a little more. “I take it you all are heading to bed.”

“Yeah. Jeannie’d already passed out and Shareen was well on her way.”

He smiled gently. “Did you have fun this evening?”

“I did.” Rose leaned against the doorjamb. “Did you?”

“Yes. Your friends are interesting, though they’re…”

“Perverts for the most part?”

John chuckled and ran a hand through Jack’s fur. “I was going to say passionate about your happiness.”

“My sex life more like. Sorry. I really thought more than Shareen would keep their head on straight. Though she was oddly pushy at one point tonight, too.”

“Everyone’s determined to make John and Rose a thing,” John said, amused, and chuckled again. “We should be used to it by now. You don’t look very sleepy.”

“I'm not. I thought talking would help a little. I took a nap before we left yesterday-”

“And on our way back from the restaurant.”

“You’re right. Anyway, now I feel wide awake. I’ve about sobered up and don’t want to sleep anymore. I just keep yawning.”

John smiled. “Do you want to sit a while? I'm sure Jack would love the attention and we can talk until you get sleepy.”

“If you don’t mind, that would be nice. It could help.”

Rose climbed on to the other side of the bed and Jack promptly put his head in her lap. She lightly scratched his head with her nails and smiled at the approving grunts he let out.

“Spoiled,” John said, eying his dog with a grin. “What’s going on tonight?”

“The actual party.” Rose rolled her neck and sighed. “I think hypervodka is going to be involved, but I’ve already said I'm not joining them in that.”

John sucked in a breath. “They’re gonna be feeling that one tomorrow.”

“I know.” Rose wove her fingers through Jack’s fur. “They’ll be leaving much too soon for my tastes. It’s so much alcohol, though.”

John snorted. “A bit much, yes. It happens, though. Least no one ended up tattooed this evening.”

“Keisha somehow has marker on her bum. Does that count?” John laughter was infectious. “I know. It’s pretty bad.”

“It’s a celebration. I'm sure they don’t drink this much all the time. They’re happy Shareen and Able are finally getting married.”

Rose nodded. “They had gotten better before I moved. I mean, we still went out, but only really got that drunk once every few weeks. It used to be every weekend night before Shareen started dating Able and I was starting to travel all the time. Then we would celebrate me coming home.”

John started rubbing Jack’s belly and a soft, continuous groan slipped from the dog’s open mouth. Rose snickered. What a cutie.

“I'm glad you’re getting some quality time in with your friends, Rose.”

“So am I. I'm glad you and everyone else likes them, too.” John smiled at her and Rose ran her finger along Jack’s snout. “They have to be at the airport Monday evening. Their flight leaves at nine.”

John nodded. “We’ll get them there in time. Don’t worry about that.”

“I’ll cook you dinner Friday. I still owe you that much. Wish we could have had dinner when I made that pie, but we had the cookout to worry about.”

“That pie was delicious, though,” John sighed happily. “Wish I still had some, now I think about it.”

“I’ll make you another pie. How about that? What’s your favorite?”

“It would honestly be hard to choose. How about you make whatever is your favorite so we can both have an amazing dessert?”

“I’ll make an apple,” Rose decided. John grinned and Rose stretched out on her side beside Jack. She met John’s eyes as Jack rolled and wiggled until he was pressed against her legs. “I won't fall asleep. Just getting comfortable.”

“I was only going to ask if you would like another pillow.”

“Oh. Yes please.”

John retrieved a pillow from his closet and handed it off as he slid back under his bedding. Jack was out cold and a puddle of doggy drool was already pooling below his mouth. It made her chuckle.

“Thanks, John.”

“You’re welcome, of course. Is he really asleep?”

Rose rubbed his nose and didn’t receive as much as a twitch.

“Yep, think he’s out.”

“What a good boy,” John said under his breath. “So what would you like me to do for this dinner you're making to thank me for doing what Donna insisted was the right thing to do?”

“I'm not sure you need to do anything, John. As long as there are clean dishes in the house, I should be good.”

“Will you be cooking here, then?”

“I had assumed you would want to eat here, but we can eat at my house if you would like.”

“As much as I love being at your house, Rose, I have a delivery coming Friday that I really need to be here for. Now I don’t have to worry about rushing home.”

“Oh, yeah? Something coming for the clinic?”

“Big no. The trampoline’s being delivered.”

Rose grinned and John matched her.

“Do you want to play before or after dinner?”

“Both? Do I really have to choose? It’ll be my trampoline. Long as we let our stomachs settle first, I don’t see why we can't do it as often as we want.”

She pushed out a sharp breath through her nose. Naughty Rose. He was her friend.

“Good point, John.”

He nodded, a small smile on his lips, and Rose yawned.

“Do you ever wonder if our future spouses will be jealous of our relationship?” John asked abruptly and Rose looked up from Jack’s shaggy side. “I have. I would hope whomever I marry wouldn’t be the jealous type, but we are great friends and I wonder… I worry that…”

“I hadn’t thought about it. I’d hope not, though. You’re one of my closest friends.”

“As you are one of mine.”

“We already know I make terrible decisions when it comes to men, but I’d like to think at least you are a good judge of character.”

“One mistake doesn’t mean you make terrible decisions, Rose,” John said quietly. “It means you’re human. It took me meeting you to realize I couldn’t marry someone who only wanted the doctor who came with an inheritance and his name on the town he lived in. I realized I most needed someone who I could laugh with. I needed someone I could be silly with one moment and bare my soul to the next.”

“Was Vanessa… You mean you thought about…”

John nodded. “I’d considered it. We’d been dating about six or seven months when I finally broke things off with her.”

He’d always made it seem they’d been together just a few months. She hadn’t realized they’d been together that long or that he’d considered marrying the woman who only wanted his money and prestige.

“From the little you told me about her, she didn’t seem your type.”

“I thought my parents would be proud I was marrying someone who only wanted me to be better. I didn’t want to acknowledge she only wanted me to be better because it would lead to better job offers and more money. I was happy at the clinic, though, and that was a constant source of tension in our relationship. Her tendency to act childish when she didn’t get her way was another, actually.”

“Well, I'm glad you’re not still dating her… or considering marrying her. You would have been miserable with her, because eventually, you would have given in and accepted a better job for her, I think.” Rose shook her head. “But you love what you do here. You love taking care of the people of Smytheley. You don’t do it for the money. You do it because you genuinely want to help the people.”

John gave her a warm smile. “I knew you would understand.”

“When you meet the woman you’re meant to be with, you’ll know, John. I really think that.”

John covered her hand, which was on Jack’s side, and squeezed.

“We both have somebody out there for us. You’ll find him one day. Don’t give up hope just because one man turned out to be a colossal jerk.”

Rose cracked a smile and turned her hand over to hold his for a moment. Jack yipped in his sleep and John grinned at him. Rose used their clasped hands to rub his side a few times before loosening her hold on John’s hand.

John remained silent for a while after that and rubbed his thumb on her hand, seeming thoughtful. Rose caught herself blinking slowly and shook her head. Seemed she was finally getting sleepy.

“I might head to bed soon.”

“You can go whenever you’re ready. You’re not bothering me.”

One long blink led to another and another until another didn’t come.

***

Rose woke up to snuffling in her ear the next morning. Oh, she’d fallen asleep in John’s bed. Where had he gone, though? His side looked rumpled so he’d been in here until recently.

Jack was sniffing her ear for some reason and Rose shook her head to get him to move his wet snout away. She heard quiet talking coming from a different part of the house and sat up. A paw came to rest on her knee while she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and patting down her wild hair. It made her grin and scratch behind Jack’s ears.

When had John taken off her slippers and covered her up? That sweet man. He really was the best.

Yawning, Rose stood and decided she needed coffee. Jack happily trotted along beside her all the way to the kitchen, where she found Shareen and Stacy drinking tea.

“Morning,” Shareen greeted. “Sleep well?”

“I did. You?” Stacy shook her head, looking grumpy, and Shareen nodded. “Jeannie kick you again?”

“Feet of steel, that girl,” she muttered.

“I'm sorry. Have you, um, seen John? I didn’t see him on my way up here.”

“Or in bed with you,” Stacy said, watching her. “You left the door open last night. I saw you two cuddling the dog when I went to wee this morning.”

“He’s a good boy,” Rose told Jack, who happily wagged his tail. “His light was still on after I got everyone laid down and I wasn’t tired at all so I thought I might talk to him until I was sleepy. I must’ve fallen asleep.”

Shareen nodded and gave Stacy a quelling look, which stopped her from voicing whatever thought was in her head.

“He said he was going to run to the ‘gas station.’”

“It shouldn’t even be open to customers yet,” Rose said, looking at the clock. “He doesn’t need gas, either. Incredible job mimicking his accent, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Shareen said smugly, nodding her head. “He didn’t say what he was doing. Just that he’d be back and you especially should stay out of his fridge. There’s nothing fancy in there so I don’t know why. We looked.”

Rose glanced in the fridge just to check and frowned.

“That’s odd. He doesn’t even have any bananas hiding in here. Hmm. Where are they, actually?”

Stacy pointed at the cabinet beside the coffee cabinet. “He pulled one from there earlier.”

“Yummy. Want a banana?”

Shareen nodded in the affirmative while Stacy made a face.

“That’s going to taste terrible with toothpaste and tea.”

“But I'm having coffee.”

“May I have a cup? I don’t know what this is supposed to be, but this isn’t tea.”

“They were out of the kind I told John to get.” Rose sighed. “Stacy, want some, too?”

A grunt of something – she couldn’t tell which – came from Stacy. As the coffee was brewing, the front door opened and closed with a quiet snick and John quietly walked into the kitchen with a couple donut boxes in hand.

“How did you get those if the station won't be open for another hour?”

“Leroy always comes in early and I called him when I woke up this morning. He was more than happy to let me in.”

Rose grinned. “How did you bribe him?”

John chuckled. “It’s like you knew. He wants a couple days off next month. I told him he could have the time and we’d figure something out in exchange for breakfast for seven. Jack and Donna covered for you when we went on vacation so I think I'm up to bat for this one.”

A brief – albeit appealing – image of John in baseball gear popped into mind. Hmm.

“I can watch the place if you have an appointment.”

John nodded. “Thanks. We’ll put up a sign if you have to leave.”

“Are you guys going to forget the entire world exists for the whole day?” Stacy asked loudly. “Can I just get into these? Think they’d even notice?”

“I can hear you,” Rose informed her, cheeks feeling warm. Another person who had accused them of forgetting about the world, much like Jack Sr and Anna had done. She wondered what John thought about that. “Let John grab whatever he wants first since he went and got them. Then I'm sure he wouldn’t mind you helping yourself.”

John grabbed a plate, threw a couple of large donuts onto it, and headed back to her side. He poured himself a cup of the still brewing coffee, letting a few drops sizzle on the hot plate, as he held out the plate with his other hand.

“I was going to eat in a moment.” John blew on his coffee, his eyes on her, and Rose huffed. “I will eat.”

“She won't,” Shareen called out rather unhelpfully. “She does that.”

“I'm aware. It feels like I'm constantly reminding her she needs to eat.” John sipped at his coffee and gave Shareen a look. “As both her doctor and her friend, it’s insulting she doesn’t listen to me more often.”

Stacy laughed and bit into a chocolate glazed donut. “Even if she was shagging ya every way but upside down, she wouldn’t… Is that even possible?” Rose covered her face with a hand to hide her blush as Stacy looked at Shareen. “Sex upside down? How would we accomplish that?”

“Both participants?” Tay asked as she staggered into the room. “Ropes. Ooh, acrobats.”

“That doesn’t sound like it would end well.”

Rose lowered her hand. “Why are you encouraging them, Shareen?”

“It’s an interesting problem. How would one go about having sex while both participants are upside down? Can you say?”

“I prefer to have all the blood in my head when I'm getting off,” Keisha muttered, shuffling in with eyes on Shareen’s cold cup of tea.

“I think that John, since he’s a doctor, could probably tell you where most of the blood is rushing to during sex and I doubt it’s the head. Well, not the one on his shoulders.”

Completely expressionless, John took another bite of his donut and walked over to the door to let Jack out. Probably as a way to get the attention off of him, because he had a doggy door installed on it.

“Maybe ropes like Tay said,” Jeannie called from the living room. “Or just look it up online and shut up about it already. Not like any of us can do it right now, anyway.”

“Rose probably could if she asked John nicely enough.”

She literally inhaled her coffee in shock that Lina had been so blunt and in front of John this time, too. John moved to her side, made eye contact, and encouraged her to keep breathing and don’t fight the coughing fit. She was honestly impressed with how calm John seemed to be considering she was dying right in front of him.

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it felt like a close thing for a second. Once she could breathe and she stopped coughing, Rose slumped and gave Lina a dirty look.

“Sorry,” was all she got, but it was good enough, she supposed. “But you could.”

Shareen gave her an exasperated look, Keisha and Stacy snickered to themselves, and John rubbed her back comfortingly.

“Feel okay?”

“Still a bit of a tickle there. Throat kind of burns, too.”

John nodded. “You’ll have that. Why don’t you go change your shirt and we’ll clean up in here?”

“Thanks. Good thing I'm still in my jimjams.”

That was something Stacy, the cow, found funny. Rose rolled her eyes and headed off to the guest room to change into some actual, presentable clothing. Preferable something that didn’t have coffee down the front of it.

When Rose started going through her bag, she frowned and quickly realized this wasn’t her bag, after all. It was Stacy’s. What had happened to hers? Turned out it wasn’t in the living room, either. It had been put in John’s bedroom. She would definitely need to figure that out later.

When she returned to the kitchen wearing a pair of denims and a simple shirt, Stacy winked at her and Rose sighed. She should have known it was her.

“You weren’t sleeping in there, anyway, and that grumpy bitch kicks.”

“Oi!” Jeannie yelled and continued on by dropping a particularly foul word that made John give her a look. Rose pulled up a definition online and he let out a surprised laugh.

“You can stay with him or bunk with Jeannie. I don’t care. I'm not going back.”

“I can't just invite myself into his bedroom,” Rose argued back calmly.

“You did last night,” Stacy cut in.

“And he’s already done enough. I’ll sleep with Jeannie.”

“Or John,” Keisha muttered shamelessly. John actually chuckled and poured himself another cup of coffee before starting a fresh pot.

“Your friends are as bad as ours,” he told Rose, smiling a little. “You’ll never have any peace ever again.”

“Yeah, I know. Christ.”

***

In the not so early hours of Sunday morning, Rose finally made it back to John’s with the last of their group. Jack waved jovially at her as he drove off and Rose sighed before heading inside.

Keisha was passed out already, sprawled out on her back with her makeup still on and one heel hanging off her foot.

Shareen, still wearing a bridal tiara and sash, was lying with her head propped on one of Keisha’s thighs.

Tay hadn’t even made it to the bed. She was on the floor, presumably having passed out while taking off her boots.

Jeannie was in the spare bed, drunkenly chugging water and looking like she couldn’t decide whether she needed to vomit or pass out.

Rose put her purse on John’s coffee table, which was currently against the far wall, and directed Jeannie towards the bathroom. She heard her getting sick while she woke Tay and hauled her onto the pull out. She fell asleep with a leg thrown over Shareen’s arm and Rose decided they could move themselves if they got uncomfortable.

At least they were on the bed. At the last moment, she pulled the shoe off Keisha’s foot and headed to the bathroom. Jeannie thanked her and apologized profusely. Rose just smiled, put her in bed, and then headed back to the bathroom to clean up the small mess she’d made by the toilet.

When she was finished with that, she headed to the guest room. Lina was naked from the waist up and Stacy was face down on the bed with a small trash can beside the bed. Sighing, Rose wrestled a camisole onto Lina, made sure they were both breathing, and then covered them both up. Stacy made some sort of sound of gratitude as she was pulling the door closed.

John looked like he had seen better days. He had managed to get his bottoms on, but for some reason, his shirt was on his bedside table lampshade. Rose smiled and moved closer to the bed to cover him with his blanket. He blearily opened his eyes and blinked up at her for a few seconds.

“I'm not drunk.”

Rose’s smile became a grin. “You’re a little drunk, John. You were a lot drunk earlier. You’re also still awake and it’s going on nine o’clock on Sunday morning so you’re drunk and super sleepy. Not a good combination.”

John wiped his mouth, looked at the radio clock on his nightstand, and blinked at her.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed. We’ve been up for a very long time and I need sleep.”

“Stay with me. I don’t kick in my sleep, do I?”

Rose snickered. “No, you don’t, John.”

“Then you should sleep in here. I won't get handsy.”

“If you insist. Have to admit I wasn’t looking forward to those bruises I would have gotten from Jeannie. Close your eyes. I'm going to change.”

John obediently closed his eyes and she briefly wondered if he would start snoring. Oh, dear. She’d forgotten about her shirt. The coffee had dried, leaving it hardened and bitter smelling down the center part of the shirt.

“Rose?”

“Oh, you’re still awake?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“My shirt.”

“Your… ah. I have some shirts in the second drawer if you want something clean.”

Rose directed a small smile towards him and opened the drawer to find something that would fit. In the right hand pile, third shirt down, she found a roomy royal blue shirt that felt soft as whipped butter. After taking off her bra, she slipped the shirt on and sighed.

“Thank you. This is so comfortable.”

John hummed. “You’re welcome. Think Jack’s stolen your spot, by the way.”

“Oh, I have a spot?”

“You did last night. No one else has slept there so I suppose it’s yours.”

That warm, happy feeling was back yet again and felt stronger than it had before.

“You mean Vanessa…?” John’s brows furrowed and Rose kicked off her house shoes. “You can open your eyes. I'm done.”

John’s eyes popped open and he looked up at where she was standing at the end of the bed.

“She never had a chance to sleep in this bed, Rose.”

Rose hummed. “Guess it _is_ my spot, then.” A small part of her was overwhelmingly delighted to say that. She eyed the bed, from the man on the left side to the dog sprawled out on the right. “I'm in the middle tonight, then.”

Nodding, John threw the corner of the blanket over Jack and watched her crawl down the middle of the bed. Smirking, he reached over her, his chest against her back, and grabbed up the bedsheets. She couldn’t look away from his hand as he pulled the bedsheets over the both of them.

John settled onto his back once more and Rose curled up on her left side with her hands in front of her. Soon, though, she turned over onto her right side and hummed. Much better.

“Comfortable now?”

“Much. Jack’s breath is awful.”

John chuckled. “He got a ham bone earlier from Uncle Jack.”

“I was going to say decomposing corpse, but I think I was close.”

“Rose,” he said fondly. “That’s just silly. I'm sure it’s not that bad.”

“Come here.” Rose rolled and then tugged his arm until he leaned over her. For a moment, her heart thumped in her chest and her body tensed in a rather pleasing way as those dark eyes stared down at her and he readjusted his weight on his forearm. His body felt… quite appealing on top of hers. She felt his breath on her as she said, “Now just wait.”

For one too brief moment, John’s gaze fell to her mouth and he seemed to lean closer ever so slightly. Then he was back to looking her in the eye, obviously curious but his eyes darker than usual.

“What am I waiting for?” he whispered. “Are you about to tell me a secre- Oh, my god.”

John gagged and Rose laughed, despite having smelled it, too. The face he’d made was something she would never forget, she was sure.

“See what I mean?”

“That’s just foul,” John groaned. “Please feel free to crowd me as much as poss- I think my brother set me up. Us up.”

“That would make sense. Wonder who he was talking to.”

“My money’s on Stacy or Keisha. If I had to choose, I’d say Keisha. She seems to be the main instigator. She’s your Donna.”

“Donna’s also my Donna, but I get what you mean.”

“You’re right. As I was saying, feel free to crowd me as much as possible. We can't kick him out, Rose. He’ll think he’s in trouble.”

“Which is just appalling.”

“Exactly. I would offer to switch you spots, but I'm not moving. I can't. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry.”

Rose laughed. “It’s fine, John. Just don’t be surprised if you wake up with me on top of you.”

John was silent a long moment and then hummed.

“I was just waiting for someone to make an inappropriate comment,” John explained, which made them laugh. “The one time you made a remark that could legitimately be sexual and not one of your friends are awake to hear it.”

Rose grinned. “That figures.”

“Mm. Make yourself comfortable, Rose. I can't say that being directly on top of me would be very conducive to a good night’s sleep, but crazier things have been attempted.”

John winked at her and Rose pulled in a discreet deep breath.

“That could be taken to be a very naughty comment, John.”

“Dear me. I suppose it could. I had no idea.” John closed his eyes, grinned, and tucked his hands under his head. “And again, no one around to hear it.”

He chuckled and Rose rolled her eyes. She shouldn’t find him so cute.

It took her a couple of seconds to decide she would just do it. He did say she could crowd him, she loved cuddling with _her friend_ , and he still smelled like the cologne he’d worn that evening. Plus, Jesus, there was Jack’s breath.

John didn’t even open his eyes when she laid her head on his arm and slipped her hands between their bodies. He merely untucked one of his hands from under his head and wrapped his arm around her. His arm was slightly more comfortable in this position and she smiled to herself.

When Rose stretched out her legs, she placed a hand on John’s chest for balance and flipped her hair out from underneath her. What she wouldn’t do for a hair tie… She left her hand where she’d had it when she settled back down and glanced up. John covered her hand with his, patted it a few times, and then went still.

A soft snore slipped from him a couple minutes later and Rose finally curled against him completely. She joined him in the land of nod shortly thereafter.

***

“Well, according to your friends, we’ve been having sex everyday for at least the last six months. Were you aware of that?” Rose cocked her head and he nodded his. “I'm not exaggerating. Keisha told me point blank she thinks you’re lying, regardless of Donna’s assurances that we’re purposely ignoring her attempts to get us together.”

“That’s interesting. I’d never noticed. Is it any good?”

“Um.” John gave her a distressed look. “We’ve been having sex for six months at the very least and we didn’t even know it was happening. That sounds like the very opposite of good.”

Rose snorted. “Please. I think I’d know, John. You seem like an all or nothing kind of guy.”

“Well. Hmm.”

John chuckled to himself and Rose looked at him in interest. She’d been playing around, but now she thought about it…

“John?”

“Why bother doing anything if you can't listen to instruction? There’s a difference between developing a technique and doing the same thing with every partner simply because it worked with one. Gotta keep going until you get it right. So perhaps I am.”

Smirk on his lips, his brow quirked up and Rose shivered. That was unexpectedly sexy.

“Your-” Her voice broke and it was obvious enough that John cracked a grin. Rose felt her cheeks heating and tried again. “Your future wife is just gonna bloody love you.”

“Hope she will.” John’s grin widened. “I'm sure you’ll be able to tell her how great I am.”

“Fine, as long as you _don't_ tell my future husband that I'm doing this.”

John seemed to relish looking her over as she bounced on his new trampoline with her breasts in her hands.

“Nope. No deal. This is so funny that I think I need to tell someone. Everyone. Yeah, no, definitely everyone.”

“I forgot a sports bra,” she huffed. “You’re very mean, John. If you were cupping your bits, I wouldn’t tease you.”

“If I was cupping my bits, as you called them, this might end with a very different type of bouncing.”

He honest to God gave her a very sexy wink while running his tongue over his top lip. Jesus Christ.

“John,” Rose laughed. He chuckled and jumped higher, sending her bouncing out of time. Rose caught his hands and synced up their bouncing only after almost sending them bouncing off the trampoline altogether. They were laughing by the time they were jumping together again.

“I'm so glad I'm the only one here with you,” John announced suddenly, “because I'm almost positive any other male would take advantage of you bouncing around and looking very womanly in front of them.”

“John!” she cried, surprised and pleased and maybe a little interested, but that wasn’t a good idea, was it? John let loose a happy laugh and released her hands so she could grab herself again. The sound of tires on gravel had them both rotating enough to see who was coming up John’s drive. She didn’t see anyone and John shrugged.

“I have no idea. I wasn’t expecting anyone. I cleared out the evening for this and dinner, which was delicious, by the way. Thank you again.”

“And thank _you_ again. That’s strange, though. Wonder who it is.”

“Incredibly strange, yeah. We’ll figure it out when they come around.”

Rose nodded. They didn’t come around, though. She saw him first. Jack walked out of the house and made eye contact with her.

“Safe zone!” he yelled.

John looked at her before they slowed their jumping to a standstill. He then jumped down into the grass, nearly tripped over his own foot, and held up a hand so he could help her down.

“Thanks, John.”

“I’ll gather up our dishes and whatnot from dinner. I might be back on the trampoline if you take too long, though.”

Rose shook her head at him and then walked across the back deck, ascended the three steps to the wraparound porch, and smiled at Jack.

“Want to go inside, Jack?”

“Sure. Cooler in there. He gonna be okay?”

“He’s cleaning up from dinner. He’ll be fine. If he gets too hot, he can get back on the trampoline.”

Jack again looked at John’s newest toy and swallowed. Odd reaction there. Rose gently pushed him to the door and made herself comfortable at the kitchen table.

While Jack paced silently, Rose eyed the portrait she’d finished of John and Jacky boy just that afternoon. She’d suggested John hang it beside the small hanging shelf she’d put up two days ago, after they’d finished bringing in the last of Jack Sr and Anna’s photos from the barn.

On the small hanging shelf was the photograph of Jack Sr next to an old, blue police box and the police box figurine they’d found at The TARDIS was right next to it. Her eyes moved to the box in the corner of the living room and she frowned. He was going to have to do something with that last box. They couldn’t just stay there.

“I'm worried I'm gonna screw up.”

“I wondered if you actually wanted to talk this time.”

Jack turned to her, looking like he was two seconds away from shaking apart from nerves or fear.

“Mayme and Danny were already born when I came into their lives, Rose. Well, Mayme was… Danny wasn’t… didn’t until after he…” Jack roughly ran his fingers through his hair and then pulled at the ends. “I'm so afraid I'm going to do something wrong, that I won't be a good dad, that Mayme and Danny will think I don’t love them anymore. I'm scared, Rose.” Rose nodded slowly and Jack continued, “I keep wondering what Mum and Dad would think if they were alive right now. It’s been keeping me awake at night. Sometimes I hear Mum cry happy tears, sometimes I hear Dad tell me I'm a disappointment. I just… I had to get it off my chest.”

“Jack, sit down.” Jack sank down bonelessly and stared at her, one elbow on the table and his head leaning on his fist. “Listen, you have been a dad since the moment you came into Mayme and Danny’s lives. Don’t.” Jack closed his mouth. “If you were going to do something wrong, you would have done it already. Am I right?”

Jack nodded slowly. “That makes sense.”

“You’re a great dad already. Mayme and Danny love you endlessly. They love you so much, they want your last name. They know they have another dad, you know they know, but little girls don’t decide to ask for someone else’s name if that person is a bad person and you know Donna wouldn’t have put her up to that.”

“That’s been bothering me, too.”

“I know it has. That’s a conversation for you, Donna, and the kids to have.”

“So that’s where John got it.”

“Yes and I think it’s really important you give them all a chance to explain openly how they’re all feeling and you should do the same.” Rose gently grabbed Jack’s hand and he looked up. “And Jack, the kids know you love them very much, but it’ll be harder to remember to give everyone equal attention and easier to lose your temper if the baby keeps you up too much. You’ll just have to set aside a certain amount of time each day to remind Danny, Mayme, and Donna how much you love them. Do that everyday, Jack, and stress that open communication is necessary. You’ll want to know if Donna is starting to feel taken for granted or that Danny is upset he’s not the baby anymore.”

“That sounds easy in theory, but…”

“It’ll be hard some days, Jack. The best things take work. Think of your marriage. You love Donna with everything in you, right?”

“Of course.”

“But marriage isn’t a walk in the park. In addition to all the good and dreamy things people think about, there’s also compromise, arguments, agreements, stupid fights where you can't even remember how they started, feelings of discontent when the spark fizzles and every day starts to feel like the one before. You have to work at it. You have to do the same now.”

Jack nodded and rubbed his index finger under his brow, his eyes on the table.

“And my parents.”

“Jack.” Rose sighed. “Your father never would have said anything like that whatsoever. You know that is true. Your parents would be thrilled you're having another child! Are you kidding me? I can almost imagine your mum baking a celebratory cake in the kitchen and your dad strutting around here puffing out his chest like the proud grampa he’d be.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I do. I feel that to my toes, Jack. I’d even be willing to bet that dollar bill John got back from you two days ago.”

Jack finally smiled a little. “You’re that sure?”

“Yes,” she stressed quietly. “Your parents loved you and John. They only ever wanted you two to be happy. Are you happy, Jack?”

“I'm thrilled.”

“So am I! So is John. Your parents would be, too. I’ve heard enough about them to _know_ that’s true. You know deep in your heart that those upsetting things you imagine aren’t your parents’ thoughts. They would never say anything like that. Those are your thoughts, Jack, they’re coming from a place of fear, and you just need to tell that fear to eff right off, because you’re the coolest flipping dad those kids have ever met in their whole lives.”

Jack laughed, surprised by her cheeky recommendation. He pulled her up from her chair, gave her a big hug, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re right, Rose. It might take me a couple weeks, but I’ll get this all sorted. Be easier now someone’s talked my head back on straight.”

“I'm glad.” Rose tugged his head down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which earned her a happy smile. “Now get back home, let those babies and Donna know what they mean to you, and kick your own butt the next time those nasty thoughts creep in, because you're Jack Smythe and nasty thoughts have no place in a Smythe’s world and if you open your mouth and say what I see is on the tip of your tongue, so help me, Jack, I'm gonna get ya.”

Jack swallowed down his comment with a delighted laugh.

“I love you so much, Rose. _Please_ get with my brother. If we leave it to him, he’s gonna pick someone that’s not you and then I'm never gonna like her, because she’s not you. Then she’ll spend the rest of her life feeling second best and knowing everyone else thinks she is. Don’t do that to the poor girl. That’s just mean.”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

Grinning, amused beyond belief, Rose walked him to the front door and saw him glance towards the backyard again.

“He really bought one, didn’t he?”

“He really did.”

“Good.”

Jack smiled happily, seeming lost in a memory, and then kissed her forehead once more before heading to his truck. John was standing behind her when she turned and she nearly jumped onto a chair in fright.

“JOHN!”

He laughed. “I'm so sorry, but that’s so funny.”

“What are you doing sneaking up on someone like that, you prat?”

“Still cute. I saw Jack heading for the door so I came in. I haven’t been here longer than it took to wave so whatever that kiss was about is none of my business.”

John winked at her and Rose gave him a look.

“Um, that was the second one from him and it came after he tried to convince me to get with you and asked if you really did buy that trampoline. He seemed happy.” Rose kicked her shoes off by the door. “And at least I didn’t do what I do with the other Smythe brother.”

“What do you do with the other Smythe brother?”

“We have a tendency to sleep in each other’s arms and you know it’s true. The last time it happened, I woke up with your hand up the shirt I had borrowed _from you_ , I could feel _all_ of your bits on my thigh, I was straddling _your_ thigh, my shorts had ridden up to my bum, and our lips were almost touching. It would have been suggestive for a married couple, John, and we are not married. I am still hearing about that from Shareen and Keisha.”

John sighed. “You would be. I'm not surprised, though. Man, I was so comfortable that morning. I slept so well. Until the girls just walked into my room looking for you and started screaming when they saw us, that is.”

“Yeah.” Rose briefly bit her lip. “Anyway, I'm just saying there's more I could have done that wasn't as innocent as that sweet, little kiss you saw. After all, if he gets his way, I'll be his sister-in-law someday.”

John smiled and followed her to the kitchen. “You're right. You would be, though I still think you were right when you assumed he would refer to me as his brother-in-law just to annoy me.”

“He would,” Rose laughed. “Your brother is such a brat.”

“And a good brother. He really does like you, you know. He isn't that affectionate with Lucy or Martha.”

“Like I’ve said before, I remind him of your mum in some ways.” His hand on a dish towel, John gave her a look and Rose giggled. “He's assured me he doesn’t think of me as such, John. That would be incredibly weird, as he's said.”

“Weird doesn't seem to be a strong enough word here.”

“No, it doesn't. It just means I sometimes do or say something Anna would have and he finds comfort in that.” Rose shrugged and continued washing the plate she was holding. “I think it's wonderful. She seems like she was a great person and I wish I'd gotten to meet her.”

John gave her a soft smile. “I do, too. I haven't a doubt in my mind she would have loved you. However, I don't think she would have approved of our friends' efforts to get us into bed together.”

“They want us to do more than that. I think rings and babies are supposed to be involved.”

John met her gaze.

“Well, as we concluded, I'm an all or nothing kind of man, Rose. They would be.”

Rose passed off the rinsed plate to John, who concentrated on drying it very carefully. She studied him a moment before starting to wash up another plate.

“If it would make you happy, perhaps she might have been willing to overlook how it came to happen, John. I really believe your mother and father only ever wanted you to be happy.”

John gave her a curious look. “Would you be able to overlook the same if it was your son being put in that position?”

“If I thought the girl could make my son happy,” she said thoughtfully, “and I thought they had the potential for a very good life together, I think I would. I honestly do. All I would want for my children is to be happy.”

“Yes, as would I.” John smiled at her and accepted the fork she passed over. “However, there would likely be a lot of lecturing about discretion. As long as I don't have to hear it or accidentally paint a picture in my head, his friends could say whatever they wanted to him if the end result was a happy marriage.”

Rose chuckled. “Yes, I would probably do the same. I can just picture you now.” John grinned and Rose used the knife in her hand to point at the sink. “Now listen up, you deviant little twerps, just make sure he ends up happy and I don't want to know a thing until I see that ring.”

John let loose a loud laugh, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Rose joined in on the laughter and nearly dropped the clean knife back into the dishwater. When they'd calmed down, John threw the towel over his shoulder and grabbed her free hand with both of his.

“I think I love you more than words could ever say, Rose. I'm not entirely sure I'll ever find anyone that comes close to the woman you are.”

Rose gave him a small, happy smile.

“I feel the same way, John. I don't even think that man exists.”

After pressing a kiss to her fingers, he carefully grabbed the knife from her other hand and dried it. They washed and dried the rest of the dishes in a comfortable silence with smiles on their faces.

***

“Thank you for helping me get everything set up, Rose. If we've forgotten anything, I don't think it'll be missed.”

Rose surveyed the two tables loaded down with food that they'd both thrown together and then at the grill that would be lit after the fireworks show that evening.

“Everything looks great. I just hope we have enough light out here to eat.”

“With the spotlights on the house and barn, the tiki torches around the yard, and the citronella candles on every table, I'm 100% positive there will.” John shrugged. “And if not, we can head inside, but I don't think that'll be necessary.”

“You're right. It did seem bright enough when we tested everything last night.”

“Yes, I thought so, too. It's getting dark, Rose. The fireworks will be starting up shortly. We should get going if we wanna get there before Jack lights the first round.”

“Okay, let me just use the loo.”

“Adorable.” John followed her to the house and scooped up her purse on the way to the living room. “Happy Fourth of July.”

“Happy Fourth of July again, John.”

He chuckled as she ducked into the bathroom. When her hands had been dried, Rose checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. She thought she looked pretty enough and John had told her as much earlier. She wasn't saying that she was hoping something might happen with them sometime in the maybe not so far-off future, but she also wasn't saying she would be upset if it did.

For now, all she was willing to admit was he was one of her best friends and she already planned to be in his life for the rest of hers. Not very much would be too different if their relationship changed just a little bit...

“You look incredible,” John informed her when she emerged from the bathroom. “We've gotta hurry so I hope you’re ready to go.”

“I'm coming. Now Jack, be a good boy. You enjoy that bone Rose gave you.”

He merely continued gnawing on the dog bone and Rose smiled as John led her outside with his hand in hers.

“The fireworks would have scared him, Rose. I know you like being with him, but he'll be happier at home. You can always lavish a ridiculous amount of attention on him when we get back.”

“Oh, I will,” she assured him. John opened the passenger door for her and she smiled. “Thank you. You're a perfect gentleman.”

“I try.” John hurried around the front of the truck and checked the time as the engine roared to life. “We're not running behind as much as I thought. The show won't start for another ten minutes.”

“Oh, good. We have plenty of time. I was worried. It only takes about that long to get to town.”

“Yeah, we might miss the first few minutes of the show, but those are the boring ones, anyways. I'm sure nobody will care too much.”

Smiling, John directed the truck down the road and Rose smiled back at his profile before glancing out her window.

“There are a lot of deer out right now.”

“I know. As long as they stay out of my way, I'll be happy. I don't fancy getting my front end fixed and aligned.”

“I don't blame you. Oh! Did you feed the kitties? I noticed their bowl was empty earlier.”

“Yes, I fed your precious kitties, Rose. As we speak, the hussy's probably off prowling for another tomcat with a big, fat belly.”

Rose giggled. “See, I knew you loved kitties.”

“ _You_ love them, Rose.” John gave her a pointed look. “I think they're biding their time waiting for the perfect moment to destroy us all, but you don't and you would never have forgiven me if I'd let them go hungry. They're wild cats, you know. They could feed themselves.”

“Which makes you an even greater man that you bother at all. I also needn't remind you that I'm not the one that named them and started feeding them first.”

John harrumphed. “Still think my names are better.”

“Princess loves her name and thinks Hussy was awful. You can just see it in her expression. She thinks you're rude.”

John chuckled and reached out to squeeze her hand.

They never saw it coming. One moment, they were driving along and talking. The next, there was a little doe in the road. She always heard when someone got into an accident, it was one of those dramatic moments where time slowed and your life flashed before your eyes. That wasn't the truth. Time seemed to speed up and everything turned into a blur.

John tried to swerve into the opposite lane to avoid the baby deer in front of them since there was no one else on the road and maybe that would have worked any other day, but the tires hit a deep puddle of water that had collected during the rainfall yesterday. Her heart seemed to jump out of her chest as the truck careened around in a wide arc and her seatbelt locked up.

The last thing she saw was a telephone pole right outside her window and then all went black. 


	27. The Hospital

Rose woke to the most intense pain she’d ever felt in her whole life. Pain and dizziness made it hard to focus, harder still to open her eyes. Her first actual thought beyond PAINPAINPAIN was John.

_JOHN_.

She forced her eyes open through sheer force of will and saw John’s shaky, bloody arm extended towards her with his hand on her neck. He looked terrified and tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn’t say if it was from pain or the expression on his face.

“John,” she croaked out. Oh, it hurt to breathe. She had a sharp pain on one side of her chest with every breath and every breath felt like she was being stabbed. The terrified look on John’s face morphed to intense relief as he looked into her eyes and the tears finally spilled down her cheeks.

“Rose,” he breathed. “I – I – I couldn’t find your pulse. Oh, God, you're alive. Talk to me.”

“Can’t. Hurts.”

“What hurts, sweetheart? Is it your head?” She somehow managed to shake her head and felt a wave of renewed dizziness sweep over her. “No, don’t move. Please don’t move. Help is on the way. Can you breathe?”

“Hurts.”

John carefully felt down her chest. She quickly realized that wasn’t all of his blood. A lot of it was hers. In the reflection of the shattered window, which was painted with lines of blood, she could just make out the bright colors of the fireworks going off in town behind them. Their friends didn’t know what had happened.

“Couple broken ribs, lacerations, cuts,” John murmured. “Head. Leg. No obvious puncture marks. It hurts to breathe? Which side of your chest, Rose?”

“Right.”

God, it hurt so badly.

“I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry. You may have a collapsed lung. I can't check.”

Rose grabbed his hand with her left and squeezed.

“Not your fault.”

John looked at her hand. “Can you squeeze my hand?”

“I am.”

He swallowed and nodded. “Help is on the way, Rose. Just keep breathing. Try not to move.”

“Glad Jack’s home.”

“I am, too.” John sniffed and cleared his throat. “How does your head feel?”

“Dizzy.”

“What about your neck, Rose? Tell me about that.”

“’s fine.”

“How about your back?” That one seemed to hurt him to say and Rose squeezed his hand again. At least she thought she did, but John hadn’t felt it before. “Does it hurt? Does anything hurt?”

“Leg.”

A quiet breath escaped John and she frowned at him.

“I'm sure it does, sweetheart. We’ll take care of it as soon as we can. Can you feel my hand?”

“Yes.”

John looked at the tips of her fingers, glanced at her lips, and then met her eyes as his hand moved enough that his fingers could take her pulse.

“Do you feel sick to your stomach?”

“No.”

John sighed in relief and ran his left hand through his hair. He had a small cut on his forehead and there was blood dripping down his cheek. She wished she could wipe it away for him.

“Just a little bit longer, Rose, and then we’ll get you out of here. You’re going to be fine and when this is all over, we’re going to have a big party with fireworks and everything since we won’t make it there. I’ll even cook to make up for missing all that food you prepared tonight.”

“Stop.” John gave her a look, his brows furrowed and a freshened line of blood dripping from his cut. “No goodbyes.”

“That wasn’t–” John bit his lip hard enough to turn the flesh white a moment and had to clear his throat. “That wasn’t a goodbye, Rose. That was a promise. You are going to be fine. I swear on my life.”

A deep boom echoed across the ground behind the truck and the shattered windshield lit up. Shortly thereafter, she and John found themselves surrounded by shouting, flashing lights, and sirens. Either they’d been going eighty miles an hour or she’d been out for much longer than she’d thought. Poor John. He didn’t let go of her hand until he absolutely needed to so they could get her out of the truck.

The terrified look that had been on his face earlier was still there in her mind anytime she closed her eyes.

As she was being strapped onto a gurney, she caught sight of the fireworks going off, visible just above the tree line. Then she saw John. He was standing back, looking lost and desperate, and she gave him a comforting smile. He put his hand over his mouth and jerked away from the medic trying to bandage the cut on his forehead.

“Let him help.”

God, her chest hurt so badly. The pain seemed to be radiating into her shoulder. At least John was letting his injuries be cared for now, even if he was repeatedly telling the medic she had been the one to take the full impact of the accident and he was fine. Stubborn man.

She started feeling dizzy again when they put her in the back of the ambulance and Rose heard a bit of a commotion. That sounded like Jack’s voice. Who was doing the fireworks if he was here? A cool hand slid into hers and she forced her eyes back open. When had she closed them?

“That’s my girl. Keep your eyes open, Rose,” John coached. “Jack’s going to meet us at the hospital. Randy called him.”

Rose smiled. “Randy’s here? Good.”

“Rose, keep your eyes open.” Rose forced them open again and watched John exchange a few words with the medic working over her. Something about blood pressure and wheels or maybe a banana. She couldn’t really understand it. “I'm going to call your parents when we get there, sweetheart. Is there anyone else I should call?"

"Later."

"Of course."

John went back to talking to the medic and heard him say something about shock. She supposed the accident had been shocking, but accidents happen. She didn't blame John for that. As long as he got home safely later, she'd be happy. A thought struck her then and her chest ached. That might not have anything to do with the thought she'd had, though.

"Jack."

John immediately focused on her.

"He'll meet us there. Might even beat us."

He gave her a smile, but she saw the fear and anxiety in his eyes and in the lines of his face. She tried to shake her head.

"Good boy."

"No, he'll be fine. Remember? He has his bone. Aunt Donna will get him later."

"She know?"

"No. Jack didn't want to tell anyone yet. Not until we get you taken care of.” John looked over her face and swallowed. “And we will. You're going to be fine."

"I know."

In no time at all, what felt like the blink of an eye, Rose was being wheeled through a door and John was being forced to go somewhere else. She missed him. Where was he?

"John?"

***

"Hello, Miss Tyler," a dark-haired man greeted kindly. His eyes were a beautiful, vibrant blue. Wait, she recognized him! He was the man that had delivered Zeb. "I believe we've met before. Do you remember who I am?"

"Doctor Chris."

Oh, she couldn't feel anything. When had she gotten bandaged up?

"That works for me," he said and gave her a big grin. She wanted to return it, but she couldn't. She was too worried.

"John?"

"He’s alright. We looked him over to make sure we didn't miss anything. He's in the waiting room right now with his brother, but I'm more concerned about you. Had quite an accident, didn't you?"

"Bit, yeah."

"You were out for a while there." Chris checked her IV and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're back with us."

Oh, she could breathe again. How wonderful.

"Did I pass out?"

"Your injuries were extensive," he said gently. "It took a while to get everything taken care of. You've only lost about a day, but it could have been much worse."

Rose jolted and let out a groan. She felt that so whatever they'd given her clearly wasn't strong enough for sudden movements. Right. Don’t move, then. Rose looked at Chris and frowned heavily.

"I lost an entire day?"

"Yes, you did. You've had a few surgeries while you were out."

"What happened?"

"When you arrived, your body went into shock. You were out for a while.” Rose bit her lip. “In addition to the obvious cuts and lacerations you received, you had a collapsed lung, significant trauma to your entire right side, a deep head wound, three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and your leg was broken in two different locations." Chris hovered over two spots on her right leg and she nodded. "John said you might appreciate a less technical explanation when you came to."

"Can I see him?"

"I would prefer you didn't have any visitors at the moment. However, since John is a capable doctor, I feel I can trust him to sit with you for a few minutes. We have some more tests we would like to run first."

Rose nodded. "Fine. But then?"

Chris gave her a small smile and placed a clipboard at the end of her bed.

"Then I will personally escort him here. He's been badgering me every five minutes for the last eight hours for any news about you. I'd say he deserves to know and I deserve to have some peace. He did take very good care of you until we got to you."

"Okay, tests. Let's get them done."

Chris chuckled.

***

"John," Rose breathed. "You look better."

John sat beside her and placed a hand on her arm after nodding at Chris, who quietly exited the room.

"I'm so glad you're awake. When Chris told me you’d slipped into a – that you were unconscious, I think I blacked out for a minute. Still don't know what I did or said, but I'm no longer allowed to speak to the nursing staff."

Rose chuckled and gently grabbed his hand with her own. John merely held on to her hand like he thought she might disappear if he loosened his grip. She squeezed and a sharp look of relief crossed his face.

"He told me you've been terrible."

"I wouldn't have used that word."

"I know." John just kept staring at her and her eyes pricked. "I'm not going anywhere. You can blink."

"Don't wanna blink. Don't need to."

He blinked a second later and her chuckle was a little gravelly this time. He didn't seem to notice.

"How's Jack?"

"My boy has been missing you and my brother hasn't left the hospital since we got here."

"Poor Jack. Both of them. Is he okay? Your brother, I mean."

"Now." John pushed out a breath that sounded a little shaky. "Your mother and father are on their way here. Their flight is landing in a few hours."

"They didn't have to come."

"Rose," John said gently. "Nobody knew if you'd wake up. They needed to come in case they needed to-"

He couldn’t finish his statement. That information took her aback. Had it really been that bad? Seemed that bleak?

"What?"

"We were told to prepare ourselves. We almost lost you once.” John wiped his mouth with his free hand. “But they managed to revive you"

“My God. John, I...” Rose moved her hand and twined their fingers together. “I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. I'm the one who…”

“You did nothing wrong,” she said forcefully. “I mean it, John. It was an accident and I'm going to be so angry if you keep trying to blame yourself.”

“Rose, I-”

John shook his head and she squeezed his hand, relishing the fact he could feel it now.

“I'm serious, John. It was an accident. Accidents happen. We’re both alive and that’s all that matters. Don’t make me get out of this bed and thump you.”

A weak smile came to his lips.

“Don’t think you could, short stuff.”

“I could. I'm sure I could channel your dad enough to make it a good one.”

“Rose,” he chuckled softly. “Stop trying to make me feel better.” Rose smacked him as hard as she could muster. “Ow. That actually sort of hurt a little.”

“That’s just a preview. Just wait until I'm not doped up on whatever this is.”

“Right.”

The smile slipped from his face and Rose gave him a look. The smile, when it returned, was a little bigger.

“Better. I love seeing you smile. John smiles make everything better.”

He gave her a genuine smile this time and she sighed happily.

“It’s ‘Rose smiles always help.’”

“Not to me.”

A throat cleared itself in the hallway and she and John glanced towards the door.

“She needs to rest, John. We’ll have her moved tomorrow so she’ll be able to start having visitors.”

John sighed, met her eyes, and gave her another one of his fake smiles. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and his smile became a little more real.

“Sleep well, Rose. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Do me a favor, John? No, three.”

“Anything.”

“One, go home, take a shower, get a change of clothes. I can tell you haven’t. You haven’t shaved.”

“I’ll get cleaned up.”

She noticed he hadn’t said anything about going home, which meant he was likely going to be staying at the same hotel they’d stayed at when Lucy was birthing Zeb. She wondered if Jack would be going with him.

“Fine. Two, stop blaming yourself. You don’t want to make me mad. I’ll stop cooking for you.”

“Rose Tyler. That’s just mean.”

“I'm being serious. I’ll do it.”

“Then I’ll try.”

“Good. Three, can I have a hug?”

“Chris?” John asked, voice raising just a bit. He kept his eyes on her.

“What I don’t see and what doesn’t disturb anything cannot be proven to have happened, John.”

Smiling a little, Rose held her arms out and John carefully hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his back, mindful of her IV and her fractured wrist, and breathed in the scent of antiseptic and waning cologne. He didn’t pull back from her until she finally dropped her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead right before he straightened.

“Goodnight, Rose. I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

***

“Oh, sweetheart,” her mother said the next morning, “I've never been so happy as when your friend, Ron, told us you’d woken up.”

“I know, Mum. I'm sorry to have worried you.”

“I'm just glad that man of yours called us right away. I wish I could have been here immediately.”

“Jacks, they’re not together. They’ve both told you that.”

“They might as well be. I’ve never seen one person be so devoted to anyone, much less a mere friend. I thought he would shake himself apart when I hugged him earlier.”

“You hugged him?” Rose asked, smiling a little. “He’s not still blaming himself, is he?”

“I told him accidents happen,” her mum huffed. “Honestly, the man is determined to blame himself.”

“I told him the same thing.”

“I think he believed it more when your mum said it,” her dad commented. “He does love you, so you know. You’d be a fool not to see it.”

“Dad, I thought you were the impartial one.”

“I hadn’t met him before. Seems like a good guy. One I wouldn’t mind calling my son-in-law.”

Rose chuckled to herself. Now her parents, too. Of course. As her father held her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her fingers, a kiss that lasted a few long moments, her mother looked at the clock on the wall.

“Oh, Rose. Are you sure we couldn't stay?”

“Yes, Mum. I love you both so much, but you said Tony was with Gran and she’s getting too old to handle him more than a few days. You know that’s true.”

“I do,” she sighed. “I hate that you’re right.”

“I know. Go home for now, get my little brother, and then come back for a long visit when you can. I'm not going anywhere and I’d love to have you guys stay. Maybe I’ll be able to walk by the time you come visit.”

“You tell that man anytime something feels even slightly off, do you understand me? He’s a doctor. He’ll be able to take care of you.”

“I will, Mum. I love you.” Her mum kissed her cheek and her dad stood up to do the same. “I love you, Dad. Please come visit as soon as you can.”

“We will,” her dad promised. “Take it easy and don’t fight John when he tells you not to do something. You don’t want to drag out the healing process.”

“I will be the perfect patient, I promise.”

Her mother sniffed, Rose got one more round of hugs and kisses, and waved at her parents when they lingered by the door and promised they would let her know as soon as they got everything sorted for their visit.

Rose was wiping a tear from her eye when Jack rushed into the room. He froze at the sight of her, took two steps, froze again, and then hurried to her bedside.

“I am so happy to see you. That bastard wouldn’t let us see you.”

“I'm fine, Jack, and Chris is a great doctor. Don’t call him that. He’s the first doctor I would call after John.”

Jack sighed and cradled her hand to his chest, mindful of her fracture. John must have told him.

“I’ve never been so scared, Rose. I was in between rounds of fireworks when I saw Randy calling me. When I picked up, I swear to God the world slammed to a standstill. I don’t think I’ve ever driven that fast in my life.”

“Don’t do that again. One accident was bad enough, Jack.”

“You were in pretty bad shape, Rose. John thought you’d… He couldn’t find your, uh, your pulse. When I saw you getting loaded into that…I thought you…” Jack swallowed. “You looked dead.”

A tear slipped from one eye and Rose bit her lip a moment.

“But I wasn’t, Jack. I'm right here.”

“I know. God, I know.”

Rose pulled her hand from his grasp, ignored the pain in her wrist, and stroked his chin.

“Have you been home? Have you even slept?”

A wet sounding, disbelieving laugh escaped him and he gave her a look.

“No, I haven’t been home. Even if I’d wanted to, Donna would kick my ass if I came home before seeing you.”

“How is she?”

“She’s not the one recovering from near death, Rose.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Jack.”

“Yes, it was,” he said quietly, looking right into her eyes. “They said they almost lost you on the table once. When they finally released John to the waiting room, he was beside himself and just kept repeating that. For a minute, I thought… I never want to feel this way ever again, Rose.”

Her throat felt tight. Poor Jack.

“I'm going to be okay and when we get home, John’s already promised we’re going to have a big make up party and everything will be great.”

Another tear ran down his cheek and Rose reached for his hand.

“John is still waiting, but I want to stay a little longer if that’s okay. He can have you when I'm done.”

“Of course, Jack.” Jack grabbed on to her hand and settled their clasped hands on her bed. “How is everyone else?”

“Pissed off they’re at work. Worried. Danny and Mayme don’t know yet.”

“Don’t tell them. If they see me, I’ll just tell them I had a tiny, little accident, but I'm perfectly fine. They don’t need to know.”

“I agree.” Jack remained quiet a while, his gaze on her IV. “He loves you so much, Rose. I really think he’s in love with you, actually. He didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“Did you?” Jack gave her a look and she sighed. “Of course not.”

"I kept hearing him tossing and turning, getting up to pace, texting someone, laying back down, getting up to pace again. Right around daybreak, he finally settled down on the bed, but I know he didn't sleep. I glanced over and saw him staring at the ceiling. I honestly think it would have destroyed him if..."

"But that didn't happen."

"It could have. We've been there before and apparently came damn close again." Jack grit his teeth a moment and then pushed out a sharp breath. "I think he's so far in denial, he can't see how much you mean to him. Maybe that's why he won't take a chance. Maybe I've been making it worse. Maybe he really doesn't see it. Oh, God, maybe I've been driving him further away from you."

"Jack."

"You mean so much to all of us and sometimes I wonder if you are aware of that. You and Lucy have been best friends forever, John's in love with you, Donna adores you and she doesn't generally like people, I love you, Ron thinks you're great, Mickey and Martha swear you made them the happiest people in the world by pushing them together, and the kids call you Aunt Rose when you're not around."

Rose smiled. "That's so cute, Jack."

"It is. Danny likes to tell his friends that Uncle John is going to marry Aunt Rose one day." Rose chuckled and Jack cracked a small grin. "I didn't even put him up to that, either. He got there all on his own."

"I don't know if I believe that one."

"It's true," he insisted. "He's not blind. He sees the way his Uncle John treats you. It's just like the way Daddy Jack treats Mommy."

"Do you really think so?"

"That's what he says." Rose hummed. That was cute and curious all in one. "I'm so glad, Rose. I don't really think I believed you'd be okay until I came in here and saw you in this bed."

"Well, now you see. I'm fine."

"You will be," he corrected gently. "You have a ways to go, I think. Least that's what John said."

"Is he okay? Mum said she told him it wasn't his fault, too, but I'm worried."

"I think talking to your mom helped. I told him it was an accident, too, but I don't know that he listened to me."

"He's being so dumb," Rose groaned. "It's frustrating. It was an accident!"

"I understand him, though. I'd feel the same way."

"You Smythes,” Rose muttered. “I swear."

Jack looked amused but then sighed when he saw the clock.

"John's gonna lose it if I keep hogging you."

"You’d better tell me if he does something, Jack."

"I will most certainly enjoy doing so," he said, grinning a little. "I-I love you, Rose. I can't wait to see you outside of this stupid hospital."

"I love you, too. I'm sure they'll release me as soon as possible."

"Sure."

Jack took his time leaving the room. He had to make sure she was in a comfortable position, her pillow wasn't too fluffed, her pillow wasn't too flat, her blanket was warm enough, the window blinds didn't need to be pulled, she wasn't in any pain, her hair didn't need to be pulled up into a looser knot than it already was, she didn't want the tele on, she wasn't in any pain, she didn't need a nurse, she didn't need her doctor, and had said see you later ("don't say bye, Rose!") three different times at the door. By the time he finally left, she was full on laughing.

John's arrival was delayed by a nurse who wanted to check in on her so he was completely grumpy when he strolled into the room.

"I must have pissed a lot of people off the other night,” John spat, “because I swear there's a conspiracy to keep me out of this damned room."

"Hello, John."

His mood completely changed as he sat beside her and fidgeted.

"Hello.” John’s gaze darted to her IV and the monitors by her bed. “How do you feel today?"

"Stop trying to examine me. I'm fine. Can’t feel a thing."

That wasn't entirely true and he obviously didn't believe her, but she sensed he knew better than to keep asking if she hadn't told him the truth from the start.

"Why did my brother just tell me he was telling my wife I was being a douche?"

Rose giggled. "I knew it. John, what did you do?"

John gave her an odd look. "Are we married, then? I'll admit I haven't had a lot of sleep the past two days, but I haven’t seen a priest or anything hanging around and I'm sure I would have remembered marrying you. I’d like to remember marrying you."

Rose smiled, touched and happy and a little pleased all at once.

"No, that's just Jack being Jack. I did tell him to tell me if you did something to him, though. What did you do?"

"I don't know."

"Mhmm. If you don't tell me, Jack will and he'll embellish."

"I called him an ass for hogging up a lot of what little time you might spend conscious today."

"He said the word hogging, too. It's like he almost expected it to come up."

John wouldn't meet her eye, instead focusing on her cheekbone. He lightly brushed his thumb over the spot and frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

"John," she said, eyes narrowing. "This is your last warning. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what happened. It was an accident. Even Mum agrees with me and she still holds a grudge against someone who bullied me for having money in year nine."

"Really? She's still holding a grudge?"

"Yes. If she didn't say anything to you when she got here, she really doesn't think you're to blame. She also said she hugged you and she still hasn't hugged Shareen. She's known her as long as I have, too, so Mum must really like you."

John sagged. "I still feel responsible."

"You're not. Stop being so stubborn, John Smythe."

He shot her a little half smile and Rose wiggled her fingers. When he noticed, he settled his hand into hers and his smile grew a little more even.

"Jack mentioned your parents are going back home."

"I told them to. There's nothing they can do right now, Gran can't handle Tony for more than a couple days at a time, and I'd much rather they come visit me later rather than be here at the hospital where they would be fretting the whole time."

"You're an amazing woman, Rose. They would have stayed."

"I know. I didn't want them to have to continue seeing me like this." John bowed his head and Rose pinched the side of his hand. "Stop it."

"That actually stung, you big meanie."

"I still need that shirt."

He actually grinned at that. "Yes, you do. No Fun Tyler. You really don't blame me? Because I feel I'd deserve that."

"I really don't. You can ask Chris if you don't believe me. I kept asking about you before I saw you and I wouldn't have done that if I blamed you for putting me here."

"I thought he was exaggerating." Rose shook her head and he squeezed her hand. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'll decide when you've made it up to me, because I'm certain you'll keep trying to make amends for months on end if I let you." His brow arched, but she knew he knew she was right by the little smile on his lips. "Did you sleep last night?"

His eyes cut to the side and Rose huffed out a quiet breath.

"We got a room last night."

"That isn't what I asked," she said gently. "John, you need some sleep. You can't go without."

"A two-hearted alien might be able to."

Rose smiled. "Maybe, but I like the one-hearted human in front of me more. Please try to sleep. That's how you can make it up to me."

John gave her an incredulous look and Rose arched her brows. Shaking his head, he just stared at her a long moment and then sighed deeply.

"You have got to be joking me."

"No, I'm not. When you've gotten a full eight hours of sleep - consecutive, John- and someone can confirm that, then you'll have made it up to me."

"I don't understand you." Using her IV'd hand, Rose blew him a cheeky kiss, which he found amusing. "Oh, Rose. Of all times for you to do that, no one is around to see it."

Rose laughed.

***

She had a Smythe on either side of her and neither one was paying her any attention.

Instead, they were focused on the old photo album she’d bought at The TARDIS forever ago. John had stopped and picked up the photo album on his way back to the hospital following an appointment he begrudgingly attended. His exact words had been, “damn Luann and her abysmal attempts at making homemade charcoal. At least I have a key to your place so I could bathe. That woman.”

It had made her giggle. Still did when she thought of it.

Rose put Lucy’s letter on her bedside table next to the picture of Jack the dog that normally hung in her living room. Martha and Mickey had brought it and the letter when they brought her some flowers earlier.

Smiling, Rose thought about John’s reaction when he’d seen the picture following Mickey and Martha’s departure (“stupid visitor number restrictions”). He’d pressed a hard kiss to the palm of her IV’d hand. It had been sweet and a little sexy. Just like the man in general.

“It’s Julian, I'm telling you,” John insisted, comparing the image to an old photograph he’d found mixed in with his parents’ pictures. “It looks just like him.”

“And Josh,” Jack agreed. “Do you remember how many greats Julian was?”

“Three and he’s a cousin of some sort, I think. We can do some looking into the matter at a much later time.”

“Well in the future,” Jack said, nodding. “Far, far off.”

“Once Rose is back on her feet.”

“Agreed.”

They were going to be like this the whole time, weren’t they? How cute.

***

She was finally getting to leave!

Though they’d both been pretty banged up, John’s injuries had been much less severe than hers. He’d only received some bruises, a few smaller cuts, and a couple of deeper ones such as the cut he’d had on his forehead. She was honestly glad he hadn’t been hurt worse. Her injuries, on the other hand, had kept her in the hospital much longer than she felt was necessary. At least she was going home now.

From the entrance to the hospital, Chris stood and waved them off with a smile Rose happily returned. Beside her, Lucy kept pace as John pushed her in the wheelchair she wasn’t allowed to stand up from without help from him or Jack, who was ahead of them. Jack unlocked Lucy’s car and moved around to the passenger side.

“Guys, come on,” Rose laughed. “I can still stand on my left leg and you both don’t need to help. There isn’t enough room.”

Jack looked at John, nodded, and took up a position behind her while John moved around to help her stand and pivot. Rose used her good hand to hold his and felt him gripping her other elbow. It was a rare spot on that side of her body that didn’t have a bruise on it. Very carefully, he lowered her into the car and gently eased her foot off the ground while Jack folded up her wheelchair. Lucy opened the trunk so he could stash it away and then climbed into the driver’s seat. Jack chose the front passenger seat and John moved around the back of the car so he could sit next to her.

She’d like to think he just wanted to sit next to his friend, but she had a feeling the three had discussed it away from her and decided the doctor should be near in case she had a finger twitch that popped a knuckle. She snickered at her thought and waved away John’s concern.

“It’s nothing. Thank you for helping me.”

“You're welcome.” John smiled at her. “We’ve been discussing something. We think it would be best if you stayed with me for a while and I wanted to see how you felt about that.”

“That’s what you were whispering about earlier?”

“Yes,” John admitted, looking hesitant. “At your own home, you would be confined to the bottom floor until you were healed, which is problematic enough due to the lack of a bathroom downstairs. Then you start thinking about sleeping arrangements…”

“That’s a good point.”

“We three all thought that you might be more comfortable at my house where there is more space, something more comfortable than your couch to sleep on, an easily accessible bathroom, and someone who can help you until you’re capable of handling more on your own.”

She noticed Lucy looking at her in the rearview mirror and Jack was really not hiding the fact he was blatantly staring at her.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

John glanced at his brother and Jack pointedly arched his brows. Nodding, John looked back at her.

“So would you be opposed to that arrangement, Rose? We only want to do whatever makes you feel most comfortable.”

“John, it’s fine. It’s a good idea. Thank you for coming up with something more practical than me camping out downstairs at my house with a bed pan and wet wipes.”

“Rose.” John leaned closer and his next words were quieter, a mere whisper. “You still need help bathing. Are you positive you’re okay with this?”

Ah. That explained why everyone was acting so strange. This was a consent and loss of privacy issue.

“John, you’re both my friend and my doctor. I'm not sure there’s a better person to ask to help me with activities like that. I trust you. I'm okay with it. I promise.”

John nodded at her, a small smile on his lips. Jack relaxed into his seat with a happy looking head shake and smile. Lucy returned her eyes to the road and didn’t look back at her in the rearview mirror again.

“Remind me to get you a key made in case I’m on a call and you need to leave for any reason. Er, eventually, I mean. You probably shouldn’t go on any adventures for a while. No, actually, I have a spare. Remind me to give it to you. ‘Bout time you had my spare, anyway, since I have yours.”

Rose saw Jack’s head whip around at that. She had to give it to him – John was incredibly good at pretending his brother _wasn’t_ grinning open-mouthed at him.

At least he hadn’t mentioned that she had his spare truck key. Them having each other’s house keys looked suspicious enough. Her having his truck key, as well, when she didn’t have a means to bring it to him if he got locked out of his truck somewhere further than walking distance away was… Oh. Oh, wait. He wouldn’t be driving that truck ever again. Just the other day he’d told her that he’d eventually have to shop around for a new one. At the time, she hadn’t considered what that really meant beyond him needing to find new transportation.

Well, damn. She didn’t have his spare truck key, after all. For the most part, she was able to ignore the little pang that thought brought her. Not that she’d ever planned to use his key or anything, but them exchanging keys had sort of been a sweet moment between them.

Effectively breaking her from her thoughts, John gently grabbed her hand, smiled at her, and gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go.

“We can keep the volume down if you’d like to nap on the way home.” He looked away after a moment of studying her features and leaned enough to see Lucy’s profile. “Lucy, is Ron’s inflatable pillow still up there somewhere?”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” Rose told her. “John, if I fall asleep, I’ll be fine.”

“She could just lean on you,” Jack suggested not at all slyly. “Not like she should lean the other way and you’d be able to catch her if she starts to slip.”

“He’s not wrong,” John allowed. “I could make sure you don’t move around too much and I've heard I make a decent pillow.”

“I'm not tired at the moment, but I’ll keep that in mind just in case.” Rose looked to the front of the car and rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips. “Jack, stop grinning like that, you imp. Just leave your brother alone. He’s got enough to deal with right now.”

Jack chuckled happily and just shook his head.

When they finally made it to John’s house, Rose was feeling pretty sore. They’d weaned her off her pain meds and she hadn’t really wanted to replace it with anything, which John accepted but did not understand or support. She was beginning to wish she’d kept her mouth shut.

“We’ll need to have a ramp made,” John announced as he and Jack carried her up the stairs in her wheelchair. She could only sigh. This damn chair would get old fast.

“I don’t plan to stay in this stupid thing very long. Surely a ramp won't be necessary. I don’t even need to leave for check-ups with my doctor so don’t waste your money.”

John chuckled and told his brother, “she’s always trying to tell me how to spend my money.”

“Or not spend it,” Rose corrected. “He admitted he’s always spending money around me just to see me react.”

“It’s so funny.” Jack grinned and John chuckled before continuing, “She gets so huffy. Like a grumpy little kitty that can't figure out how not to get a foot in the water bowl.”

“John has kitty cats,” Rose informed them. “A mummy and two babies. They’re named Princess, Sugar, and Honey.”

“They’re Rose’s cats. I'm just feeding them in an effort to tame the wild beasts.” Lucy, being well aware of the real circumstances of the kitty situation (since Rose had told her), just giggled into her hand. John shot Rose a look. “I don’t even think my brother bought that.”

“Nope,” Jack confirmed. “He sure didn’t, John.”

“Damn. Rose, I can't imagine you want to stay in the chair. Would you like to sit on the couch or lay down?”

“Um.” Rose looked around, expecting an eager doggy to come greet her, and felt rather put out when she didn’t see him. She directed her frown to John. “Where’s Jack?”

“He’s going to stay at Aunt Donna and Uncle Jack’s for a while.”

“Like hell he is.” Eyes widening in shock, Rose covered her mouth. “Sorry. I'm – I’m so sorry. I – I don’t know where that came from. That was so rude. I'm so sorry, John.”

Surprising her and Lucy, the Smythe brothers shared a comically large grin.

“Mum said the same thing about our rabbit when Dad thought she was allergic to it,” Jack said and laughed. John nodded when Rose looked to him for confirmation. “It was so funny. The look on Dad’s face was hilarious.”

“If you think you can keep him from jumping on you, of course I’d love to have my boy home.”

“I don’t care. I just want him here, John. This is his home _and_ I miss him.”

“Give the woman her baby back,” Jack said teasingly. “I'm sure he misses his mommy, anyway.”

“I always thought her children would call her mummy,” Lucy mused a bit dreamily.

“I have, too,” John agreed. Jack gave him a look, grinning, and John flushed. “What? She doesn’t seem like a mommy. She seems like a mummy.”

“You’ve thought about what her children would call her?” Jack’s grin widened. “What do they call you?”

“Jack,” John huffed. “Stop it.”

“Jack, knock it off.” Jack abruptly stopped grinning and Rose snickered. “Honestly, it’s like you two forget you're adults sometimes.”

“When I'm with my brother, I think I do. Got a lifetime of childish behavior under our belts, you know.”

“Hey! I'm not childish.”

“Guys,” Lucy cut in. “Can we get Rose out of her wheelchair? It doesn’t look very comfortable.”

John and Jack immediately flanked her, helped her stand, and both gently settled her onto one end of the couch. She could only laugh.

“This is ridiculous, you two. I'm not made of glass.”

“Rose, we almost lost you,” Lucy said quietly, sitting beside her. “Just let them help you. I don’t blame them for wanting to baby you a little. Why, I’d love to have two strong, handsome men waiting on me hand and foot.”

Rose giggled, which made John smile and Jack shake his head in fake exasperation.

“I already regret this,” Jack said huffily.

“When you put it like that, I suppose I should enjoy all the attention. I’ve always wanted someone at my beck and call.”

“John will do anything you ask,” Jack rushed to say. “ _Anything_. Gonna be here a long time. Might enjoy a little… one on one attention.”

John groaned. “Jack.”

“He talks way too much. Could work in your favor.” John gave Jack a disgusted look and Jack laughed. “I'm not wrong and you do enjoy it. Ron’s told me some stories and we all know how much Vanessa liked to talk. Sorry, Rose.”

Rose shrugged. She was in the past, but it was John’s past. She didn’t mind hearing about her if she learned things about John, too. Even naughty things.

“Oh, dear,” Lucy said anxiously. “Jack, don’t.”

“Well, she did.” Rose arched her brows and Jack looked at her with an earnest expression. “She always seemed particularly pleased with his skill level. Bragged about it to Donna for a whole ten minutes once. Actually, Donna never liked her.”

“Little wonder why,” Lucy said to herself. “Jack, really, please don’t.”

Really now? That was certainly interesting. Rose looked John over and wondered if he was really as good as Vanessa had claimed he was. Keeping in mind everything she knew about him, she was almost positive he was and that was… Woof.

“You’re repugnant,” John declared, putting emphasis on each word. “Stop talking. In general.”

“Hey, I'm just gathering and laying out facts so Rose will know what she’s getting when you two crazy kids-”

Jack didn’t finish his statement and instead just winked at his brother. Cheeks flushed, John threw a pillow at him and glanced her way.

“Don’t listen to him.”

Rose shook her head, smiling. “Maybe I'm gathering facts, too. Your future wife might like to know some of this stuff. Who would know better than an ex?”

“She’s so cool,” Jack yelled. “Marry _her_!”

John blushed completely. “Rose, really.” He chuckled, picked up the pillow he’d thrown, and softly placed it below her right leg. “You shouldn’t listen to Jack, you know. He’s a pervert. He said he wouldn’t do this anymore.”

“Well,” Jack said, making a frankly impish but adorable face. “I'm not actually doing the thing I said I wouldn’t do. Not telling you what to do or use at all. Just telling her straight facts.”

“He’s not wrong,” Lucy agreed, “but he is being a bit crass.”

“You are, Jack,” Rose seconded. “Leave your brother alone.”

“Or turnabout’s fair play,” John warned.

“Guys, let’s not do this.” Lucy, ever the mediator, smiled at both men. “How about we find something fun to do with Rose?”

“Yes, let’s find something fun to do with Rose,” Rose agreed, “and Jack, shut your mouth.”

His mouth shut with a loud click of his teeth, but he kept grinning. Lucy chuckled at that and John rolled his eyes.

“Rose, what would you like to do?”

Nothing she could or should say.

More and more lately, she’d found herself looking at John and needing to remind herself he was her friend and that there was a good reason for that. She would rather keep him in her life as a mere friend than risk losing him due to a failed relationship. He meant that much to her.

Still, she often wondered if it even would fail. Could it?

They had such a great friendship, they had so much in common, they made each other laugh so much, and they both clearly cared about each other greatly. So yes, sometimes, when she was all alone and stuck in her thoughts, she really found herself almost believing they would be able to make a romantic relationship last if they took that first step outside the bounds of friendship. Then her past with James would rear its ugly head and she would be back to reminding herself they were just friends before the process repeated itself.

Rose could still remember word for word what Betty had told her.

_“Do yourself a favor and don’t let a good man slip through your fingers all because you’re afraid of taking a chance and ruining what you might have.”_

She covertly looked at John, just wondering.

_“Truth is sometimes things need to be ruined before they can be built into something better.”_

Rose had a feeling she would be pondering this very subject a lot in the weeks to come.

“I don’t know,” she voiced. “Why don’t you surprise me? Again, Jack, shut your mouth.”

Rose only received a mischievous chuckle at that.


	28. A Giant Leg Condom

Nearly a week to the day that she was released from the hospital, Rose found herself studying John very carefully.

His bruises had all but disappeared and the worst of his cuts, most noticeably the one on his forehead, were on the mend. It was a relief to see it. She’d been worried about him. He already felt (stupidly) guilty enough about the accident. He didn’t deserve to be in pain, too.

“Rose,” he said, looking away from Randy. “Would you like some more tea?”

“I’d like some coffee.” She smiled at him. “Please?”

“I spoil you too much. You drink way too much coffee, Rose.”

“Was that a yes?”

“I’ll be back,” John sighed. “Maybe Jack will be back with your sweater sometime before you freeze to death.”

“I’m looking for one that matches,” Jack yelled. “Jesus.”

“They are being absurd.” Rose rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. “I swear.”

“They have good reason,” Lucy said quietly.

When John had left the room, Donna leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper.

“Rose, you should know something and they’re not gonna tell you.”

“What is it?” she asked, whispering back. She’d thought something had seemed off with the Smythe men lately.

“The accident. Your accident. Rose, it looked exactly like the photos they took of Jack and Anna’s.”

“ _What_?” she whispered loudly. Donna gave her a warning look and glanced towards the kitchen.

“I can personally confirm that,” Randy said softly. “We’re the closest police station. I was dispatched to both scenes.”

“Oh, my god,” Rose breathed. “That’s horrible.”

“When I heard your names come across…” Randy shook his head, his lips pressed together. “I hauled ass to get there and then when I saw what I was looking at, it was like the past had come back to haunt us. I couldn’t approach the window until I knew. Not until I heard his voice saying to get you first.”

“Randy…” Rose squeezed his hand and frowned at him. “I wouldn’t have been able to, either. I'm sorry.”

Donna nodded. “That’s why they’ve been acting the way they have. Jack saw it immediately. John figured it out at the hospital.”

“Oh, my god,” Rose repeated. “I had no idea. That explains why John hasn’t left me alone and why I haven’t gone more than eight hours without hearing from Jack.”

“Yes, it does,” Lucy said quietly, looking sad. “Now do you understand?”

Rose met John’s eyes as he walked around the corner of the kitchen. He stopped, his contented smile fell away, and she hurriedly wiped her eyes before smiling.

“What’s wrong, Rose?” He hurried over and carelessly set her coffee down while grabbing her hand with his other hand. Jack appeared in the hallway almost immediately. “Are you in pain?”

“Yeah,” she said truthfully. Their pain and sadness _had_ hurt her. “I kicked the coffee table. Just stings a little. I’ll be fine.”

Donna gave her a sad, approving smile.

“Are you sure?” John rubbed the outside of her cast. “That’s not going to help. What am I doing?”

“I found you a sweater,” Jack announced, sidling past to sit beside Donna, which was incidentally the closest spot to the recliner John had bought two days ago against her loud, repeated protests. “Here. You were cold, remember?”

“Yes, she was. Let me-” John started helping her into the cardigan and stopped. “This is mine, Jack.”

“Oops?”

“Stay out of my room,” John huffed. “God, I just flashed back to high school. Quit giving her all my clothes.”

“She might appreciate something roomier,” Donna commented, eying her husband approvingly. “She is still badly bruised and dealing with a fractured wrist.”

“You’re right,” John said in surprise. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

"Because you've had a lot on your mind," Lucy voiced. "It's been a stressful time for everyone."

Donna and Randy nodded. Jack shrugged.

"I like this. For once, your brother's not just trying to get you into bed with Rose," Randy remarked, amused. "He's thinking about her comfort and also trying to get you into bed with Rose."

Jack grinned. "Guilty on both counts."

John finished helping her into his sweater and then smoothed down the wrinkles around her waist. When he straightened, Jack put up the leg rest in the recliner and fluffed what he'd started calling her foot pillow while John took a seat in the kitchen chair on her other side. His seating choice made more sense in light of what Donna and Randy had told her and it made her a little sad. When they had some privacy later, she would have to give him a hug and tell him she was sorry for teasing him about it earlier.

"Don't they look cute together?" Donna asked thoughtfully, her hands clasped over her tummy and her thumbs rubbing up and down. Rose had a feeling this would get worse when she started showing. "Their babies would be beautiful."

"Yes, our future spouses are going to be very happy our children won't be ugly."

Rose snickered. "John."

"I'd like to think if they had a girl, she'd look cutest with Rose's nose," Lucy commented happily. "And maybe John's hair. It's so thick and just the perfect level of wavy. Can you imagine how cute she'd look?”

Randy hummed. “We should see if we can merge their baby pictures together. Is there software for that? I’d really like to see just one picture.”

John and Rose shared a look. She wondered if she also looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Oh, that brought back a painful memory. Her chest ached in remembrance. At least the little doe had made it, too.

"Uncle Jack would have to keep an eye on her," Jack said and let out a dark laugh before continuing, "and make sure Uncle Randy was on speed dial to help him bury a body."

Donna slapped him. "They're gonna want grandchildren someday."

"And I wouldn't help you bury a body," Randy added. "Kind of against what I believe in."

"As an officer," Lucy said pointedly and then stopped, her eyes fixed on John. "Ooh, but can you imagine a little boy?"

"He'd have to have John's jaw line," Donna insisted. "And possibly his nose, too. Maybe Rose's - oh, with Rose's eyes!"

"Are we gonna let them continue?" John asked, leaning towards her. Rose shrugged and he sighed. "Probably no way to stop it at this point, is there?"

"Donna's already started imagining our kids and mutual play dates. She'll wear herself out in a little bit and change the subject. Happened last two times she's done this."

"I'm surprised Randy's joining in this time."

Rose nodded. "I know. I'm surprised, too."

"- but with John's hair texture, I think-"

John looked at her. "We're gonna have to keep our eyes on that one now, too, aren't we?"

Rose studied the sheen in Lucy's eyes and snickered. They were getting way too into this.

"Looks like."

"And with Mum's bone structure," Jack said loudly. "She'd be gorgeous!"

"How many was that?" John asked curiously. "I've lost count."

Randy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It could look like Jack. It's not unheard of for children to resemble aunts and uncles from time to time."

"That's seven, I think."

"-cuter as a girl if she took after Jack."

"I'll have you know I'm devilishly handsome. Thanks."

"Does that count as eight or are they still debating seven?"

"Seven still, I think."

John nodded and leaned back in his seat after passing her coffee to her. He rested his wrist on his thigh and she was tempted to grab his hand but decided not to until everyone had moved on from this subject. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"I hope she gets Rose's grace. Have you ever seen her dance?"

"Have you ever seen John?"

"My brother's pretty good at most sports, too." Well, that was interesting. "Especially baseball."

Ooh. John in baseball gear. That was still a pleasant thought. Maybe she should have picked him up some baseball-themed baby shoes and whatnot, too, when she was planning Zeb’s baby shower.

"Football, too," Lucy mused. "I still remember him tackling Ron a couple summers ago. Ronnie couldn’t stand for a good minute. I was so worried."

Jack chuckled. "I remember that. It was awesome."

She wished she could have seen that. She'd wondered before what sports he might have played. Had he been an athlete in school? Rose glanced at John, who was smiling.

"I was always better at track and soccer. Lots of running. I love running."

Hmm. When she'd healed, maybe she could convince him to start running with her. She used to run before she moved to Smytheley and she would love to see if she could keep pace with him. She didn't at all just want to see him working up a sweat in some tight running gear. He was supposed to be her friend and she shouldn’t want to see him sweaty, breathless, and with his clothing clinging to him. Rose had a brief flashback to John wet, breathing heavily, and his clothing plastered to his body the night they danced in the rain.

How inappropriate. She wasn’t sorry.

"We're forgetting something really important," Donna said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, including Rose and John albeit hesitantly, and Donna arched a brow. "Rose has tits that could knock out a linebacker."

Jack barked out a laugh and John looked at her chest in concern.

"Jeez, Donna," Rose laughed. "I do not. John, they’re not gonna attack. You can stop staring at them like that.”

"I think she just means they're well proportioned. Very symmetrical."

"Randy, quit looking at her breasts," John huffed. Jack guffawed and slapped his knee.

"Jealous another man's been looking?"

"He's obviously spent some time staring at them if he's noticed they're 'very symmetrical.' That’s just inappropriate."

He wasn’t the only one being inappropriate. She was still struggling to get a wet John out of her mind. Shoo.

"Well, haven't you?" Donna shot back. "I know it's not her clavicle you find so interesting."

John flushed and Rose looked at him curiously. Had he been checking her out often enough for Donna to mention it?

"Donna, please be nice," Lucy said. "Don't embarrass him."

Hm. Very interesting. How flattering, too. She had also noticed how fit he was from time to time. Friends could do that, right?

"He’s more of an ass man,” Jack offered up, smiling. “Has been for years.”

“Breasts more,” Randy coughed comically. John impossibly reddened further and Rose patted his arm.

“Knock it off, you two,” she said sternly. “Or I'm leaving the room.”

Jack immediately sagged into the couch and gave Randy a quelling look that made Lucy and Donna smile at each other. In the following short silence, a snore was heard from the floor and Rose chuckled as she and John looked between them. Jack had finally fallen asleep, his bone right in front of his snout.

Rose grinned up at John. “He’s such a good boy.”

“God, he’s been quiet,” Donna marveled. “I forgot he was even in here.”

“His mom and dad are home. He’s a happy boy.”

John snorted and Rose rolled her eyes while the others laughed a little.

“He’s not actually my dog, guys. I'm not his mummy.”

“Tell him that,” Jack said while John said, “no, just his favorite human.”

John and Jack both stopped talking, let what the other said sink in, and John sighed while Jack yelled out a loud “ha!”

That was apparently hilarious to Donna and Randy and amusing to Lucy. Jack stood up and did a little butt shake victory dance that earned him a smack to the bottom courtesy of his wife.

“I give up,” John muttered. “Rose.” He looked at her and she raised her brows curiously. “No matter what I say, they’ll never listen so guess what? You're Jack’s mom now. Mum. Happy, Jack? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Happier if she was your kids’ mom, too. Mum.”

Donna laughed. “I concur.”

“John, do you know what you just did?” Rose laughed. “You gave them fuel for the fire. That’s what we’ve been trying to avoid. They’re already bad enough.”

“Mmm, no,” Randy put in. “That was a liquid ton of lighter fluid on a pile of burning cars. Something is blowing up and my bet’s on John.”

John shrugged. “They’re gonna do what they’re gonna do regardless of anything I say.”

“You probably just made it worse,” Lucy agreed. “Then again, they’re already pretty bad.”

“No, I agree,” Donna murmured to Jack. “Early spring would be best. She’ll be healed by then. Rose, don’t you think your dog would make a cute ring bearer?”

“Awww,” she said, unable to help herself. “That would be so cute. John, he has to be in your wedding.”

John grinned at the snoozing dog. “That’d be so cute.”

“Okay so that’s out of the way. We’ll talk dresses later.”

“Guys, I can hear you. So can John. Quit planning his wedding.”

“Your,” Jack corrected. “And it’s basically done. These are just last-minute details.”

Lucy chuckled. “Sorry, Rose. It is funny, though.”

“Would you look at that?” John said loudly. “It’s already nine o’clock. Rose is probably tired.”

Rose forced a yawn and stretched her arms wide. “So tired.”

“Yes, let’s leave the lovebirds to their evening plans. I can tell John’s not the only one who’s been sleeping in his room.”

“Quit being so suggestive,” John said huffily. “I’ve been sleeping in the guest room. My bed is more comfortable.”

“That’s actually something we’re still arguing about,” Rose remarked, shooting John a look. “I can sleep in the guest bed, John.”

“Why do we always end up arguing about where we’re sleeping?”

“My bed’s more comfortable than my couch and you’re just stubborn and trying to make amends for something that isn’t even your fault.”

“I beg to differ.” Rose opened her mouth to argue, but John continued, gaze on Jack, “I’ll let you know when we get up if you want.”

“Good. Guess that’s his way of telling us to get the hell out.”

“Can't blame him,” Randy said while grabbing his keys. “You were pretty bad tonight.”

“He brings it on himself.”

After receiving hugs (and a kiss to the cheek from Lucy and to the forehead from Jack with Donna’s fervent approval), everyone left and John collapsed onto the couch once the door was locked. Jack let out a grunt and Rose heard claws hit the floor as he rolled over.

“Our friends are exhausting.”

“Sometimes I think you throw a little log on that fire ‘cause you actually like to watch it burn.”

“That’s an elegant way of accusing me of provoking them.”

“If the shoe fits, John.”

John chuckled. “I’ll admit it occasionally amuses me.”

“They’re so committed to their cause,” Rose said fondly, smiling. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without them, though.”

“I feel the same way.”

Rose hummed. “Mind helping me up? I’d hate for you to have another fit.”

“You’re still unsteady on your feet. I'm worried you’ll fall and hurt yourself.” Rose merely smiled at him as he prepared to help her get out of the recliner. “Hand around my neck, Rose.”

“You’re going to hurt yourself one day, John.”

“Unless you suddenly gain three hundred pounds or find yourself full term with septuplets tomorrow morning, I think I’ll be fine, Rose.”

“Oh, God, could you imagine?”

“Doing my best not to. Trying to forget that even came out of my mouth, in point of fact. Ready? On three.” Rose nodded and John braced himself. “One. Two. Three.”

When Rose was on her feet, she surprised him by pulling him into a hug that he happily returned as soon as he realized she wasn’t falling but hugging him. After a moment, he rested his cheek on the top of her head and Rose smiled into his chest.

“I'm sorry I was teasing you earlier.”

“Hmm? Why are you apologizing?”

“Donna told me.” Rose looked up at him. “About the similarities of our accident, John. I'm sorry I was teasing you.”

“Ah.” John tightened his arms around her. “I was hoping she wouldn’t tell you that.”

“Was it a secret?”

“No. I didn’t want you to be upset, too.”

Rose rubbed John’s back and shook her head. He was such a sweet man.

“John, I wouldn’t have been so difficult since I came home – I mean since I came here – had I known. I understand now. I'm sorry.”

“I am, too.” John sucked in a deep breath and sounded much happier when he asked, “do you still want to bathe before bed?”

“I prefer it, yeah. I'm looking forward to this.”

John nodded and settled her into her bloody wheelchair before wheeling her to the bathroom. Once inside, he turned the water to her preferred temperature and took his time getting her new bath chair into the perfect position. When it was in the absolute correct spot, he walked back over, squatted in front of her, grabbed her hands, and looked her right in the eye.

“Rose, do you need John your friend or John the doctor right now? I can give you whichever would make you more comfortable.”

“I appreciate you, John. Thank you for bothering to ask.” Rose smiled at him. “If I ask for John my friend, will he act awkward or do I need to ask for John the doctor?”

John chuckled. “You can have John your friend. I won't act awkward. Can’t promise I won't get handsy, though, because it’s gonna be hard to get clean otherwise.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, Rose.”

John gave her a little smile and Rose nodded at him before lifting her shirt. He set it aside and carefully helped her remove the rest of her clothing. Her knickers were the hardest thing to get off. She wasn’t sure how he’d gotten them up her cast that morning because they almost didn’t come off.

When she was completely undressed, John kept his gaze locked on her leg as he slid on a cast cover he’d made Ron drive an hour away to get. He apparently had a matching arm one.

“Is it inappropriate to think that looks like a giant leg condom?”

John chuckled. “No and that’s hilarious. Also, very naughty, Rose. The things you think up.”

He looked her right in the eye and she was briefly very impressed he was going out of his way to let her know he was trying to respect her privacy even while she was nude with his face on a level with her breasts.

“What? You don’t see a giant condom on my leg?”

“I do now. I just saw your leg before.” John chuckled again and maintained eye contact. “Are you ready to get in or do you need to pee first? I can step into the hall until you’re done.”

“I'm fine. I'm just ready to bathe.”

John nodded and Rose lifted her arms. It hadn’t been too hard to get in, but she had to admit there would have been no way she could have done that without John. There was a lot of pivoting and slippery, plastic-footed maneuvering that needed done and John did it all without complaining once. It was another reason she was so grateful to him. How had she gotten so lucky to be his friend?

Jack’s snout poked around the edge of the nearly closed door as John was settling himself on the chair he’d moved in here at some point in the evening. It took him a moment to notice their company, but Rose had been watching the whole time, amused beyond belief how Jack was slowly inching more and more of himself into the room. First came the whole of his snout, then the rest of his head, a paw, two paws, until half of his body was visible.

“Jack, go on,” John said over his shoulder. Completely disregarding him, Jack padded the rest of the way into the room and Rose snickered. “Come on, boy. Give the woman some privacy.”

“He doesn’t care that I'm not dressed, John. He’s a dog. This won't bother him or me.”

“If you don’t mind, then just disregard me, buddy.” John directed his gaze to Jack and focused on scratching his back. “Let me know when you need my help.”

“John, you can look at me.” His eyes widened and a grin crossed his lips, but his gaze remained fixed on Jack. Rose giggled. “I didn’t mean I’d be putting on a show. Jeez. You do have cooties. You gave me your foot in mouth thing.”

John chuckled closed mouth. “You only get cooties from kissing and you only kiss your husband or wife. Mayme can back me up.”

“You're right. We’ll just disregard the times we’ve kissed each other.” John snorted and Rose eyed the astronomical sphere ring that was still on her left hand. She’d finally found it in her hospital bag earlier that day. She laughed a little at her thought. “What about someone who accepted an adorable prat’s marriage proposal? Do they kiss?”

“Hmm. Maybe. I’ll have to ask Mayme’s opinion on that one.”

“And then there’s the thing Danny said.”

“What thing?”

“Jack didn’t tell you?” Eyes on Jack’s ears, John shook his head. “He says Uncle John is going to marry Aunt Rose one day.”

“He does? Where did he come up with that?”

“Well, he claims Uncle John treats Aunt Rose the same way Daddy Jack treats Mommy.”

“How interesting. That reminds me. Did we ever decide if we would be roommates or bedmates?”

“Bedmates, wasn’t it? It was one of the actual marriage proposals, I think, not the platonic one.”

John hummed. “Well, how about that, Jack? I’m giving you a mom, after all.”

“I prefer mum and I thought you already did that.”

“Guess I did. There’s another thing that wouldn’t change, then. You’ve got a mum, Jack.”

Rose grinned a little and took her time rubbing shampoo into her hair. It was while she was rinsing it out that she realized how oddly quiet John was being.

“Hey, John?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not uncomfortable, are you?”

“Nope.” John rubbed Jack’s ears, something that was met with a series of approving grunts. “Just trying to stay quiet so you can pretend I'm not here invading your privacy.”

“It doesn’t feel like that at all.”

“That’s because I wasn’t talking.”

“I could’ve leaned forward and put my nipple in your mouth earlier, John. I wasn’t uncomfortable then and I'm not now.”

John looked her right in the eye and arched a brow.

“Had you put your nipple in my mouth, I would probably still be talking as much as I was a moment ago.”

“Be speechless?” she teased.

“Uh. Yep. Yep, sure would be.” Rose giggled a little and John shook his head, smiling. “Why is there never anyone around when you say legitimately suggestive things? Why is it only ever the innocent comments that get overheard and misconstrued?”

Rose grinned. “Because I'm smart enough not to make those comments when our friends are around since they’re already awful.”

“So that’s what I'm doing wrong.” John chuckled and Rose started rinsing the conditioner out of her hair with a happy sigh. “I’m really gonna have to work on that.”

“I thought you found it amusing.”

“Some of it. Some of it just reminds me I'm still waiting for that part of my life to start.”

Rose reached out, gave John’s closest hand a squeeze, and smiled when he directed a small smile at his knee.

“Until it does, you have me.” John again met her gaze. “Have fun choosing between me and her, though. I'm quite a catch myself.”

A slow smile came to John’s lips. “I'm not sure there’s anyone that can compare to you, Rose. Might be stuck with you for a while.”

“Blessed,” she corrected sassily, giving him a saucy look. “Probably for life, too, since you don’t think anyone else could compare to me. You lucky man.”

She quirked her brows and bit her lip teasingly.

“Rose.” John’s smile widened into a grin. “My goodness, someone could misinterpret your behavior. They might think you’re being rather suggestive. Inviting, even.”

“Oh, no. Could they?” John hummed, grin settling into a crooked closed mouth smile. “Heavens.”

“Indeed.”

“Could that someone really misinterpret my behavior all that much since it’s being directed towards my future bedmate? I mean, in that instance, is it a bad thing?”

She gave him a flirty smile, the tip of her tongue trapped between her teeth, and saw John look at her mouth for much longer than he ever had.

“Mm, no.” John finally met her gaze and Rose got lost in his eyes for the span of four heartbeats. “In _that_ instance, it’d be an invitation someone might accept without hesitation.”

They maintained eye contact for just a moment, but it felt like it dragged out. Their moment, if it even had been one, was broken by someone pounding on the door and Jack barking. He tore out of the room and John stood.

“Yeah, go,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt. John looked at the showerhead, nodded at her, and hurried from the room.

“Have you seen my phone?” Jack’s voice drifted to her. “I got home and was getting ready to text Rose, but I didn’t have – Wait. Where _is_ Rose?”

“Bathing,” John sighed. “I’ll help you look.”

Jack, the dog, traipsed back into the bathroom and made himself comfortable by the toilet, his eyes on her. He clearly didn’t want to get any closer to the shower himself and that was funny.

She spotted a phone on the shelf above the sink and knew her phone was in the living room and John’s had been in his pocket, which likely meant…

“Hey, John?”

“Rose?”

“I think I found Jack’s phone.”

“I’ll stay in here,” Jack said loudly, “but you make sure to lick some part of her body when you’re… Oh, my god,” he said in surprise and then continued, sounding even more surprised, “Oh, my god! Did you?”

“No, Jack, I did not. Rose is bathing.”

“For a good reason?”

“You haven’t been gone long enough for there to be a good reason.” John entered the bathroom and rolled his eyes. “If we had been doing anything sexual, Jack, for one, I wouldn’t have answered the door and for two, we would still be going at it.” John looked at her and huffed. “Perverted.”

“He’s your brother.”

“I don’t like him as much as you do. You keep him.”

Rose chuckled. “John.”

“I can wait on the porch,” Jack called down the hall. “She’s already naked. Just give her a preview of what you can do. Probably forget I'm even here by the time you’re done.”

John sucked in a deep, slow breath with his eyes on the wall of the shower.

“Jack, I would do nothing of the sort with you anywhere near my house. Unlike you, I have some class… and tend to cause some noise. Particularly if I'm also really getting into it if you catch my drift. I do _so_ enjoy it.” He winked at Rose and she gasped, a distinct part of her reacting in a very sudden way. He grinned and cocked his head. “Ha. Shut him up. Look, Rose, I can do it, too.”

“Huh. I'm impressed. That was nowhere near as bad as what I said.”

Grinning, John grabbed up Jack’s phone and strolled from the room. Pushing out a sharp, quiet breath, Rose could only stare at the doorway for a few seconds… because… just… damn.

“You’re nasty,” Jack groused. “I imagined that, you bastard.”

John laughed. “My bad. I just assumed you liked to get as good as you give.”

“…I hate you.”

“Love you, too, Jack. You sleep tight and hey, don’t even think about the way I sound when Rose has cooked something. Especially her lasagna and banana pancakes. Might not be able to sleep tonight if you do.”

Oh, goodness. Rose paused in washing her good leg and eyed the empty doorway. Now that would be all she’d think about later.

“Guh! I'm leaving! God, just shut up.”

“If you’d just stop, we wouldn’t keep doing this.”

“Go take care of Rose before she tries to get up by herself.”

“See ya.”

“Yeah, bye.”

John was back in the bathroom less than thirty seconds later. His gaze fell just short of the edge of the tub she was in and Rose put more soap on her bath pouf.

“Can you help me?”

John met her gaze. “What do you need from me?”

“Will you wash my back? My handled pouf isn’t here so I can't do it myself.”

“Of course.” He quickly, gently, and efficiently washed her back and then passed the pouf back. His eyes were directed to the back corner of the bath when she looked up. “Are you at a point where you need to stand to finish washing yourself?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Let’s get you rinsed off first.” When all the soap foam had washed away from her skin, John hung the showerhead back up and resumed direct eye contact. “What would you like me to do, Rose?”

“Help me stand up,” she said, curious. John actually chuckled.

“No, Rose. Would you be more comfortable if I turned my back for this portion of your shower or is our previous arrangement enough for you?”

“Oh,” she drew out a moment. “Sorry. I didn’t even consider that would be something you’d ask. You don’t have to turn your back.”

“Very well.”

Once she was standing, Rose glanced over at John as she began washing herself. His head was turned in the very opposite direction of her and a surprised chuckle escaped her when it occurred to her what might be going on.

"Johnathan James Smythe, are you actually uncomfortable? Would it be easier if I had Doctor Smythe in here with me instead?"

"I'm not uncomfortable at all, Rose. I'm trying to be polite."

"John, look at me." John turned and met her gaze unwaveringly and Rose snickered. "No. I want you to look at me. Just get it over with. I really don't mind if you do. In fact, I want you to."

"What?"

"It looks like your neck's about to snap. Maybe if you see it all now, you won't act so weird next time."

"I honestly don't think I can, Rose. You're very beautiful, as you well know, and you're wet. We may be the best of friends, but some things should be kept secret. What you look like wet and naked is one of those, I think."

"Ahh... Afraid the world's most confused penis is going to come back for an encore?"

John let out an amused chuckle. "I wouldn't have stated it so bluntly."

"What happened to you being a blunt man?"

"Some things... require delicacy."

"John..." Rose started shaking her bum and, though his eyes remained fixed to hers, she could tell he knew what she was doing. He was starting to smile. "John, just do it."

"You're going to fall if you keep that up."

When she began doing jazz hands by her breasts, his smile became wider.

"Get it over with, John. Your poor neck is stiff as a board."

"Better that than other parts of my anatomy, Rose. Stop it."

"I'm gonna keep doing this if you don't look."

He was back to chuckling and his smile was more of a grin now. Rose switched to rocking her shoulders opposite the direction of her hips and rubbing her breasts with her hands, well away from her nipples, and John let out a loud laugh.

"You're being ridiculous." Rose, grinning open-mouthed, lifted her arms above her and did a full body wiggle. "Rose," he laughed. "I'm not going to look. Stop before you fall."

"I'll stop if you look."

Sighing deeply, John shook his head at the ceiling and then closed his eyes a moment before finally looking at her body. She stopped dancing as he studied her and then he met her gaze.

"You _are_ very beautiful and your future husband is going to be very appreciative of that fact. You are also the most ridiculous woman I've ever met. Please don't ever change."

Rose gave him a small smile. "Sometimes a little silly helps, John."

John chuckled. "I seem to remember saying something similar not too long ago."

"I'm glad you're not acting weird anymore. Now you're back to being John my friend, not whatever the hell that was a moment ago." Rose paused and then grinned deviously. "Just you wait, though. Turnabout _is_ fair play, as you told Jack the other day."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. We don't have any secrets in our friendship, John. I fully plan to see you, too."

"Oh?" Rose shut off the water and John grabbed a towel. "And how do you think you're going to do that?"

"If I can't catch you in here, I might just have to unwrap you myself and feast my eyes on whatever’s hiding in your pants."

She winked and John snickered.

"And again, _no one_ heard that. I swear you store up all this naughtiness throughout the day and release it when we're alone just to get a reaction out of me."

"Might do. Might bring _me_ joy being so ornery. Least I'm not wasting money in the process."

John laughed and grabbed her damp towel from her so she could wrap a dry one around herself. The other towel was tossed onto the toilet seat.

"And you think I'm bad."

"You are. It's the cooties. You're to blame for this."

"Mhmm," John hummed, brow arched. "Not buying that one, Rose."

"Ah, well, I tried."

Feet firmly on John's plushy bath mat, Rose reached out and loosely wrapped her arms around John's waist. Barely a moment passed before he was stepping closer and tightening their hug. A contented sigh escaped him and Rose smiled.

"I am so glad you're here with me now, Rose. I don't know if I could have handled... what I would have done if..."

When he cut himself off and cleared his throat, Rose gripped the back of his shirt and rubbed her cheek on his chest.

"But that didn't happen. I'm here. We're both fine."

"I almost lost you," he murmured so quietly she nearly didn't hear. "I almost lost you," he whispered again a few seconds later. Rose squeezed him and his chest bounced with a silent laugh. After another moment, she felt his chest hitch and his lips were moving on her temple. She would be willing to bet his special dollar he'd repeated, "I almost lost you."

"You didn't, though," she said in a happy tone. "I'm going to be around for another sixty or seventy years to annoy and provoke you."

"Not annoy," John argued, sounding like he was smiling. "Provoke, though..."

Rose giggled quietly and held on. She sobered after a moment and rubbed John's back. She’d put a lot of thought into what she was about to say and she truly hoped it got through to him this time. If not, she might end up shaking him to get her point into his stubborn head.

"I know you still blame yourself for the accident and I hate that, John.” John tensed and Rose hurried on, “I want you to know that accidents do happen no matter how careful you are. You're proof of that, you know. I mean, you've told me before your birth wasn't entirely planned despite how very careful your parents were."

"I wish you hadn't reminded me of that."

He sounded like he was smiling, though, so maybe he'd finally take this to heart.

"I know. I'm making a point. Let me, will ya?"

"Alright. Sorry. Continue, my dear."

Rose smiled at that.

“What would your dad say?”

“My dad?”

She could feel him looking down at her, but he didn’t seem inclined to lean far enough back that she could actually see him.

“Yes, your dad. He wouldn’t approve of what you’re doing, John, blaming yourself constantly for what happened. He’d say you can never be too careful, but the best preparation is sometimes no match for predestined events. Wouldn’t he? Do you understand?”

“You think the accident was going to happen regardless of what I did,” John sighed. He sagged against her and Rose momentarily feared they would hit the floor. “No matter what I did, how I reacted, we still would have been in an accident? That’s what you think?”

Rose nodded. “I do and at least with the way things did happen, we didn’t kill that little deer that was probably just scared and looking for its mummy.”

John was quiet for so very long that Rose began to wonder if she’d failed again. She looked up at John the best she could in his tight embrace, her head tilted far back and looking through her lashes, to see him studying her intently. He looked peaceful and Rose smiled. That was the first time he’d looked like that since before…

“You are an extraordinary, brilliant woman, Rose, and I am so happy to have you in my life.” His arms loosened around her just a little and Rose leaned her torso back a fraction. “My sassy, short, perfect Rose.”

Rose smiled. “Yours now, am I? Didn’t bother asking, did you?”

“You did accept my marriage proposal,” John said and then gave her a big grin. “You’re stuck now and you have no one but yourself to blame. Me and your future husband can duke it out when he finally gets annoyed that I keep stealing my best friend from him.”

“You’re mad,” Rose giggled. “A proper nutter.”

“Ah, sweet, sweet words.” John kissed her forehead. “Sweet as sugar.” He suddenly licked her temple and laughed when she shrieked. “You’re yummy as honey.”

“John, stop licking me!” Rose giggled some more and John laughed, holding tight to her and nibbling her eyebrow with his lips. “Quit, you goofball!”

“Nope, you are my little sweetie sugar bear.” John licked down the center of her nose and Rose laughed while trying to get away. “My teeny tiny sugar sprinkled bonbon.”

“Stop it, you punk!”

“My darling glaze-drizzled babycakes.”

After one last lick at her cheek, which brought him an absurd amount of joy, John lowered his arms to the small of her back and grinned down at her.

“Git.”

“My beloved honey-haired, candy-coated sweetheart.”

Rose rolled her eyes, grinning, and John chuckled.

“You’re such a twerp.”

“My cinnamon-dusted, sugar-filled shnookums.”

“You are ridiculous.” John grinned widely and opened his mouth, but Rose interrupted him with, “My bratty, irritating, impish twerp of a best friend.”

“My sugar-lipped, sweet-cheeked tootsie-wootsie.”

That one made her giggle and John joined in. When she calmed, she didn’t even have to think. Words just fell out of her mouth.

“My provocative, bottomless-stomached, sodding rapscallion.”

John laughed deeply and swooped down to steal a hard but brief kiss from her lips, his hands bracketing her face. He grinned when he straightened and Rose was left feeling off balance for a moment.

“That’s my girl, you sassy, perfect woman, you.”

Woof. Down, girl.


	29. Ice Cream Sundaes

At the end of July, John finally got around to replacing his truck and was none too happy about it.

That meant that he was no longer able to do that thing where he would specifically call Jack – only ever Jack – and ask to use his truck to run to an appointment, which would ever so coincidentally leave Jack at the house with her while he was gone (“Doctor-patient confidentiality, Rose! Can’t take him with me!”).

After he’d gotten this new truck, John had tried to pretend Jack would just so happen to stop by moments before he had to leave for an appointment. Purely accidental, of course. Rose had called them out on that very quickly. If they felt more comfortable having someone stay with her, they didn’t need to make up a whole thing to cover it. They could just say so.

That had prompted a thirty minute spiel to first John and then again to her about how they should just marry already, because they’re “already the perfect freaking couple, God, I can't stand how _stubborn_ you both are!”

This was the first day Rose was left by herself – to John’s great chagrin.

Jack and Mickey were on-site in Fairlawn all week, though Jack had been taking breaks every thirty minutes to check in with her and ask if she needed anything, because he could be there in an hour if he didn’t hit any traffic. Donna was busy working the new library hours, which was open from 1pm to 3pm every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until Rose could get back to work (and to the photography sessions John had called around and put on hold for her). Lucy was working all week at Sunshine Place since Joanne was on vacation. Ron, naturally, couldn’t get away from the grocery. Neither could Martha leave the corner store.

All of that put a big pout right on John’s bottom lip when he realized she would be by herself for the whole hour – likely less – that he would be at the clinic. It had been rather cute.

Rose headed to the kitchen and heard Jack trailing right behind her, never more than a foot away, his claws clacking against the floor. He hadn’t left her side since John left, which was absolutely adorable. Seemed the Smythe men – furry or otherwise – felt the need to shadow her.

Well, actually, they were all a little furry. John had a nice patch of hair on his chest… and leading into his denims. Lovely. She’d seen Jack, too, was decently hairy at their redo Fourth of July party that she hadn’t been allowed to lift a finger for. And Jacky boy, well, he was just a giant ball of shaggy fur.

A giant ball of shaggy fur that parked his bum right on her toes the moment she spent two seconds in one spot. Rose chuckled.

“You’re such a good boy.”

John would likely be gone for a while longer yet so Rose decided to take advantage of that fact by cooking. Since she’d come home – come to John’s house from the hospital, rather, neither Smythe brother would let her do anything for herself. She’d even tried working on John several days in a row, promising a good meal if he let her into the kitchen, but he’d surprisingly shut her down each time.

He wasn’t here to stop her now.

She still did have some issues getting around, but she’d gotten a lot better. She’d pretty much ignored her crutches from the moment John brought them home and her disused wheelchair was sitting in one of the upstairs guest rooms. She’d gotten around pretty well by using a wall and balancing carefully on her cast, much to John’s loud and repeated protestations. It was a little funny to see him following her around with his arms held wide to catch her, though, which might be half the reason she continued to do that.

After surveying the contents of John’s fridge and stealing a banana, Rose decided to do something simple for dinner. John honestly deserved it after dedicating every waking minute to her in the weeks she’d been here.

Her phone chirped as she was setting out some cobs of corn and Rose, sighing, pulled it out. Turned out it was neither Jack nor John. It was Idris.

_I hope you are doing much better today than you were the other day. I look forward to the day I will be able to see you again. We have many new adventures to have together!_

Rose smiled happily. _You’re back! How was Barcelona?_

Idris responded almost immediately. _I LOVED IT! Thank you for suggesting it. I brought back so much with me. I’ve set some things aside that I felt you might love._

_I can't wait to see them! John is still against me leaving the house, but maybe once this cast comes off, I can convince him to bring us back up._

Rose had time to get a meatloaf into the oven and some potatoes boiling before Idris responded.

_It would not take much. He would do anything to make you happy._

Unbelievable. Rose could only laugh a moment. _That’s what everyone else seems to think. Our friends are currently planning our wedding. Against our will. I really think they might just drag us down the aisle if we don’t go willingly._

It only took a few seconds for Idris to send back, _I truly believe he would go willingly. He’d follow you to the moon if you asked._

Rose paused in the middle of taking her time shucking a cob of corn and stared at her phone, which was laying on the counter in front of her with the screen on.

_We’ve been there,_ she finally responded. _We went on an adventure the last time we came to Milling Falls. We were stargazing._

_That is very cute. Perhaps I’ll do the same if I ever meet someone worth my time._

Rose chuckled a little. _They’re out there, Idris. Could even be the next person that walks in your shop._

_Perhaps._

Idris didn’t send anything else and Rose smiled as she put her phone in her pocket. Jack was still trying to lay on her toes even though she was attempting to walk to the fridge for the pitcher of tea she knew John had in there.

“Jack,” she laughed. “You’re gonna make me fall and I don’t want your daddy to say he told me so.”

Jack, the loveable mutt, clearly did not care what she wanted. When her phone chirped this time, it was the pup’s namesake.

“Look, it’s Uncle Jack.”

_Just checking in. John says he’s almost done at the clinic. Need anything?_

Rose huffed, exasperated and amused in equal measure. Those men.

_No, Jack, I still don’t need anything._

He responded almost as soon as her message was sent. _What are you doing? Is John going to throw a fit when he gets home?_

_Nope. I'm behaving._

_Which means you’re up to something._

Jack the dog seemed to agree with his Uncle Jack and continued giving her a look, though that could just be because he wasn’t allowed near the stove and was grumpy about it.

“Don’t give me that look. Your daddy agreed you need to stay back. Especially when he’s cooking, the clumsy sod.”

Rose smiled fondly as she briefly remembered that day. John had almost dropped a pan of hot sausage gravy on him, Jack, and the floor when he’d caught sight of her trying to grab some juice from the fridge to go with their breakfast. That had been when they both agreed on the stove rule. Jack had been none too pleased.

_I'm having a staring contest with Jack. He’s winning._

_LOL I want to believe that’s true.  
Yeah, I'm gonna choose to believe you're not lying to me about not being up to something. _

_Maybe I'm just taking advantage of the first bit of alone time I’ve gotten since coming here._

It took almost a full minute, but then she received several messages back to back.

_ROSE, USE MY BROTHER IF YOU’RE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!  
He hasn’t been laid since he dumped Vanessa!!! And HE WANTS YOU!!! He thinks you’re hot!!!  
At this point, it’s a question of safety. He could be about to die from pent up frustration. Don’t let your best friend and my brother die. Screw him. For his sake. Be a good person.  
It could be life or death._

Rose was laughing so hard, she nearly dropped her phone into the potatoes.

_JACK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
I meant maybe I'm just doing something your brother won't let me do._

_Well, whatever it is, do it with him._

_Jack, I'm cooking._

When his response came, she could feel the disappointment. _Oh._ It was quickly followed by, _But what are you making?! I can be there in time for an early dinner. Donna wouldn’t care. She’s going straight to the pub later._

_Meatloaf, cob corn, the potatoes I made for Thanksgiving._

His next text made her grin. _John's gonna be so happy but soooooo mad when he gets home hahahahaaa wish I could be there to see it_

Rose's phone chirped and it was John this time. _Do you mind if Jack joins us for dinner? He's oddly insistent he comes over tonight._

She giggled. That brat hadn't told his brother what she was doing yet. Bless him.

To John _, Sure! I'd love to see him._

To Jack _, You couldn't have just shown up?_

John texted back first. _What do you want for dinner tonight? If you want something we don't have, I can stop by the store on my way home._

Jack texted back as she telling John he didn't need to stop. They'd have a lovely meal with what they had at the house.

_I wanted to give him a heads up I was coming. I'm bringing the kids, because Wilf won't be home until six._

She sent to Jack _, Oh! I can't wait to see them!_ and then sent to John, _Your brother's bringing Mayme and Danny._

_I know. He just told me. Do you have a story for them?_

_I think I'm going to stick with I had a tiny, little accident, but I'm fine. I'll change into a long dress when you get home so they don't have to stare at both of my casts or see the scars._

_I'll be home in about twenty minutes. Are you doing alright? Do you need anything from town besides the stuff you needed from the house?_

Rose stared at his message a moment. The house. _The_ house, not her house. It made her smile.

_I'm doing fine, as I told Jack just a few minutes ago. Could use a cute potential husband if you can find him._

_I know a guy who knows a guy._

Rose chuckled.

_Great! Need a picture of that bum before I decide, though ;)_

Setting her phone down, Rose giggled. She loved when they jokingly probably but maybe sort of flirted. It somehow wasn't the same as when she and Keisha used to do it back in the day. Keisha never made her breath catch or her body tingle.

_You could probably get more than that if you really wanted it._

Eyes wide, she could only stare at his message for several long seconds. She needed to reread it three times more to prove she wasn’t imagining it. That was a bit naughtier than she was expecting him to be. Very interesting, too. That tingle intensified. She vaguely noted Jack going through the doggy door to the backyard. Seemed his bladder finally couldn’t take it.

_Will you tell him I said pretty please with a cherry on top?_

He responded almost immediately. _He might like a Rose on top better than that cherry._

The tingle was replaced with a throb of need. Rose swallowed and bit her lip. She shouldn't do this. He was her friend. He was just - they were just playing around. Still, she couldn't stop herself from sending what she'd typed.

_Depending upon what she sees, Rose might like to be that cherry on top... or below. Whatever he wanted. There's no wrong way to enjoy a sundae..._

She waited with nearly bated breath, ignoring the boiling pot of water in front of her. When his text came in, her hands shook as she read.

_If he wasn't in public, perhaps he would. And I don't think he'd care where the cherry is. Might eat that cherry first, though. Best way to enjoy a sundae in his opinion._

Rose put a hand to her warm cheek and ignored the tingling, prickling, throbbing feeling suffusing her entire body. Should she stop? No, because she apparently had no control of her own hands. Rose looked at the message she just sent.

_My favorite type of sundae is a banana split. I usually like to get a little taste of the banana before I enjoy the rest of the sundae. Think he'd mind?_

Did she go too far? They were just playing around, right? No, she shouldn't have said that. Right? _Right_? Was this still playful or was it becoming less so? She couldn't decide and his next texts didn't help.

_He might like to watch you have a little taste...  
Sometimes eating the banana and the cherry at the same time can be quite enjoyable._

Rose sucked in a breath and rubbed her legs together.

_Very very good, but I haven't had a sundae in a while... Think he can make a good one for me?_

She didn’t have to wait more than ten seconds to receive, _I've been told he's very good at making sundaes and I'm positive he'd love to make you one right now._

"Oh, my."

She could feel her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her bra and she shivered a little as she felt herself grow wet.

_Think I'd like to enjoy that sundae right now. A really good sundae helps when you get this hot…_

Rose nibbled the tip of her tongue and pulled in a slightly shaky breath when she read John’s next text. She couldn’t quite stop herself from imagining it happening. Possibly over this counter. Where was he? Was he still at the clinic?

_It’s the best time. When you’re hot, a good sundae really hits the spot over… and over… and over again, doesn’t it? Think you could handle that much satisfaction from one sundae?_

Rose swallowed thickly and had to resist the urge to touch herself in the middle of John’s kitchen like some… desperately turned on woman who was so close to not caring about the risk of taking her best friend on the nearest decently level object.

Hell, she’d take the bloody sliding door at this point.

_I know I can handle it._ God and she wanted to so badly. _Think your friend can give me what I want?_

_And what do you want, Rose?  
My friend would like to know. He’s very interested to hear about this sundae you’re craving._

Should she? Were they still playing around? It didn’t feel like it anymore.

_I want to share a sundae with a man who knows how to make a good one. I want it to be so good, I find myself utterly speechless but wanting to beg for more and more until I'm too full to move._

_He likes what he’s heard so far and he feels he can give you that much. What else, Rose? Would you like him to enjoy the taste of the cherry before you share that sundae? He’s willing. He’s very willing._

Maybe she could just rub herself with the heel of her hand. Just to relieve the pressure a little. It was building to an uncomfortable throb and rubbing her legs together was only making her clench around nothing.

_If he really loves eating cherries, I want to watch him until I'm satisfied he’s had his fill. Does he like cherries, John?_

Rose whimpered as she read his response. _He says he loves them and he’ll eat it however you want. Whatever makes you happiest. He won't stop until you're satisfied he’s had his fill._

_Can you tell him I’d like to watch him nibble on the stem of the cherry? Maybe suck on it, too._

_He’ll do whatever you ask him to. What else?_

_I want to taste the banana, too, before we start on the sundae. I love licking off any drips of ice cream that I can get my mouth on._

_He says he likes that. Tell me more. My friend really wants to know - where would you be enjoying this sundae?_

Rose moaned and had to force her eyes back open so she could text.

_The good thing about a mind-blowing sundae is that you can enjoy it almost anywhere. I love it all. In bed, on the couch, at a table, over a counter, outside in the grass, kneeling on the floor…_

Rose blindly turned off the boiling potatoes and nearly eagerly opened John’s next text while fumbling her way to the kitchen table.

_Long as you let your tummies settle between each round, he says he doesn’t see why you can't have sundae after sundae in all of those places until you physically can't take any more. He’d love to try with you._

It occurred to her in a distant part of her mind that if John was texting, he was still in town and couldn’t be home for at least another ten minutes. She had some privacy and a little time… Almost of its own volition, her good hand slid under the band of her lounge shorts.

The little flicker of guilt she felt – he was _her friend_ and this was his house – was outweighed by how aroused she was. She could feel guilty later. They’d both started it so she couldn’t really blame him. Oh, well. Rose fumbled her phone with her bad hand, ignoring the soreness of her healing fracture.

_Tell me what your friend wants, John. How does he like to enjoy a sundae best? Does he take his time or can he not help himself?_

When her phone chirped, Rose forced her eyes open and sucked in a few shallow breaths.

_Sometimes, he just goes hard and fast at a sundae, but he prefers to take his time and let the ice cream melt. The longer you enjoy a sundae, the better it is… but the messier it can get. He likes it no matter how he has it._

She could picture all of that and it was too sexy for words. Her eyes crossed as she fired off a quick response.

_I’d love to lick up any ice cream that gets spilled…_

_He’d very much like to see you do that. Which do you prefer, Rose, hard and fast or slow and sticky? My friend really wants to know how you would want it._

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She moaned and tossed her phone down after responding.

_I love it all, John. I want it all.  
I'm so hot, though, I think I’d want to enjoy a sundae hard and fast to start. Maybe when I’ve cooled down, we can take our time.  
We could have a big food fight in his kitchen. Just get syrup and ice cream everywhere._

She was still picturing that massive mess of food, bodies, and toppings when her phone chirped.

_He loves the sound of that. He’s also pretty hot– nearly drenched in sweat – and doesn’t know that he could control himself the first sundae. He’d want to go hard and fast, too, let that banana and ice cream hit just the right spot. He wouldn’t want to stop until you’d both made that big mess you crave._

Rose gasped and reread his text. Twice. That was too… that was so bloody sexy. Appetizing.

_Really wish he could be here right now. A banana split sounds really yummy. I'm getting excited just thinking about it._

_So is he._

Rose felt her body tense and had to concentrate on keeping her right leg relaxed. It was easier than she thought it would be.

_Where is your friend? What are you guys doing?_

_We stopped at your house to pick up the things you asked for this morning. I'm rudely helping myself to your shower. Your air’s been off since the accident and I'm working up a sweat. My friend is thinking about everywhere you both could share a sundae…_

He was at her house? Was he… Had their conversation affected him, too? Was that an admission he was… while she was…

_If your friend can hear you, tell him my bed would be a great place to share a sundae. As long as we’re cataloguing everywhere we could be having a sundae right this second…_

_It’d be the perfect place. My friend also wants to sit you on your kitchen counter right where I drink my beer when you’re cooking and take his time eating the cherry before you two share a sundae. I told him that’s just rude. That’s my spot._

Rose laughed and arched against the back of the chair.

_Just like my spot is the other side of your bed?_

_My boy informed me that’s his spot now. He says you can have the middle of the bed._

_So right beside you?_

_Yes, where you’ve been sleeping since you came home._

Home. She liked seeing that. She kept calling this home, too.

_Can your friend hear?_

_Yes._

_Will you ask him where he would want to share a sundae first? I want to know if we’d choose the same thing._

_He says he’d be happy with wherever he found you. Let’s hope you’re nowhere public when I introduce you to him._

_Do you think he’s ever enjoyed a sundae leaning against the wall? I’ve always wanted to try that._

_He has._

Rose perfectly saw that in her mind and had to swallow three times before her mouth stopped watering quite so badly.

_Would he do it again?_

_Oh, yes. Yes, he most certainly would. As many times as you asked._

Pleasure cresting sharply, throwing her over the edge, Rose cried out and belatedly looked around, expecting someone to pop their head around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

_I really want to meet your friend sometime, John. He sounds like my kind of man._

By the time John texted back, Rose had cleaned herself up, talked herself down from feeling 10000% guilty for what she’d done, and scrubbed her hands twice in the sink. No, three times just to be safe.

_He’s awaiting the day you ask. Did you think of anything else you needed from your house?_

Rose sighed and glanced towards the door to the kitchen, thinking.

_No, not that I can think of.  
Actually, there is a big dog bone in the pantry._

She was putting her shucked ears of corn into a pot of boiling water when her phone chirped. She rinsed stray strands of corn hairs (“that’s not what they’re called, Rose”) and quickly dried her hands.

_Got it. How is my boy doing?_

_He’s outside playing._

_I'm surprised he’s not laying on your feet still. That’s his newest favorite place to be._

_Apparently, I have nice feet._

John didn’t text back. Instead, he decided to call.

“John?”

“I'm getting ready to leave your place,” he said, voice sounding deliciously husky. She recognized that voice. _Had_ he been…? “I just wanted to double check you don’t need anything else from anywhere in town.”

“You had to call to ask that?”

“Mm, no. My hands are full and I'm locking your door. Hello, Jeffrey. Hold on, Rose. Yes, her air’s not on. It’s a nightmare in there. She has to put up with enough from me so I thought I’d clean up before heading back.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Rose says hi. Hi, Rose. Oh, thank you. Rose, he’s been gathering your mail.”

“That’s nice of him.”

John hummed again. “What sounds good for dinner?”

“We’ll see when you get home.”

“Okay. Thanks, Jeff. No, she’s at home. Yes, she’s healing well enough. Listen, I’ve gotta go. She’s alone and I’d rather there be someone with her in case she needs help with anything. Yes, I suppose I did say that. Yep, see you later. Just call and we’ll schedule an appointment. Oh. hi, Luanne! Bye.”

“Was that for me?”

“No.” John sighed. “Hold on, Rose.”

Jack sauntered through his doggy door and stopped just short of the stove, giving her a woeful look.

“Oh, hi, baby. Did you miss me, after all?”

“Rose?”

“Jack came back in.”

“How cute. That’s my very good boy.”

“Daddy says you're his very good boy.”

Jack didn’t deign to respond. He simply dropped onto his side and inched a paw towards her toes, which made her giggle.

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s just being cute. When will you be home?”

“I'm waiting on Luanne to bring me some forms I needed her to fill out and then I’ll head that way. I might stop and pick up something sweet. What sounds good?”

“Ice cream?”

It had just popped out of her mouth and was followed by the longest, most awkward two seconds of her life. Awkward, that was, until a low chuckle escaped John.

“Rocky road good with you? I noticed we’ve got it back in stock.”

“Oh, Donna and her cravings.”

“Mm. Is that good or do you want something different?”

“Do the kids like rocky road?”

“They do. Ah. Here we go. Thank you. I’ll, uh… Good. Everything’s filled in. I’ll drop these at the office, look them over tomorrow, and then we can go through everything at your next appointment.” She loved when he did his doctor-y bit in front of her. “Rose?”

“Yes?”

“I'm getting ready to take off. Last chance. Do we need anything?”

“Besides your friend’s number and maybe some more butter, no, we’re good.”

John’s chuckle cut off abruptly. “We need butter? Are you in the kitchen?”

“You mentioned butter at breakfast,” she said evasively. “We nearly ran out of butter when I was buttering our toast at the table and you said we didn’t have more in the fridge. Remember?”

“Ah, that’s right. Alright. I’ll see you in about fifteen, twenty minutes. We can get you cleaned up and changed when I get home.”

He had to know what she’d been doing. A part of her should be upset about that or at least concerned he thought she was a pervert, but since she was almost positive John had just done the same in her shower, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“I'm clean enough for now. I would like to change into a long dress for the kids, though, so thank you.”

“You’re sure? We have some time before Jack and the kids get there.”

“I can do a quick wipe down when I'm changing into my dress. It isn’t as if I made the sort of mess that requires a full shower.”

“…Very well. I’ll be home soon.”

“See you soon.”

***

"It bloody itches," Rose complained. John chuckled and she gave him a dirty look. "It's not funny, you sodding git."

"Of course it's not, my sweet, candy cane-flavored truffle." That was a new one and it made her smile against her will. "That you've said that three times in the last twenty minutes is funny."

"Well, it bloody itches."

John's chuckle was a little longer this time, which she didn't think was particularly nice on his part. She couldn't even wedge anything in between her cast and her wrist, either, so she was just stuck concentrating on the irritating feeling.

John continued reading a little bit longer but looked up when she started rubbing her arm cast against the cast on her leg. Didn't feel good and also didn't help, but she still had to try.

"Rose, would you like a distraction?"

Rose groaned. "Please."

"What do you want to do?" John asked as he sat his book down on the couch beside him. She still thought he looked so attractive in those glasses of his. "Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe make a trip to the store? We could always get some more of those cookies you liked."

"No, because you'll make me sit in the chair and I hate that stupid thing."

John somehow managed not to chuckle at her again, but he did smile as he unfortunately placed his glasses on the coffee table. After a short pause, he looked up and met her gaze.

"Rose, would you like to cook?"

Straightening in the recliner, she gave him a big smile.

"Like me do it?"

"Would that be distracting enough for you?"

"Yes," she cried excitedly. "I don't know why you wouldn't let me before. It's not like I'm gonna strain myself just standing up."

John arched a brow and stood to help her up.

"I've explained why several times."

"It's not like it ended tragically the last time I did it," she said pointedly, remembering the fit he'd had upon coming home a few days ago. "And I didn't think that lecture you gave me was very nice."

"Humph. On three." Rose wrapped her arms around him and John braced himself. "One. Two. Three. Steady."

Rose found her footing and smiled happily.

"This is going to be fun. I'm getting tired of doing the same things all the time. I really do think you're being too protective, you know." John gave her a look and Rose's expression softened into a gentle smile. She grabbed one of his hands and kissed his knuckles. "I understand why, John, even if I think it's a little silly. I'm healing as we speak."

"I know, Rose." John's mood changed, becoming more chipper now. "So what are you going to be cooking for the man who tirelessly helps you every single second of the day?"

"Don't pretend that's not of your own doing, mister. I could've gotten a nurse to help me at home once I lost the wheelchair.”

“But I'm free labor and you still don’t have a bed or bathroom downstairs.”

She ignored that.

“Also, you don't actually have to do everything, you know. I can still walk a little." All she got was a little brow quirk as John took her hand and slowly kept pace with her to the kitchen. "Oh, fine. What sounds good? We still have a couple of hours until dinner. I could make a lasagna. That'll take a while to finish and you love my lasagna."

He also apparently made noises while eating it that his brother wouldn't want to think about, which made her think the noises were very similar to some of his naughty noises and she wasn't too terribly disinterested in finding out what that sounded like. The last time she'd made lasagna and he'd joined her, she hadn't noticed him making too many noises. They'd been too busy talking.

"That sounds yummy."

"It does," she agreed. "I know you're going to focus on eating as much of it as possible so I won't bother with a salad or anything, but how about a dessert?"

"Ooh." John gave her a pleased smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know what we have in the kitchen, because you never leave me in there by myself. I'll have to look and see what I can make."

"We have whipped cream."

"That's helpful, I think," Rose said teasingly. "What else? Syrup?"

"As a matter of fact..." John grinned and Rose gave him a look while carefully placing her good foot on the kitchen tile. "We have several types of syrup in there. You'll never believe this, I suppose, but my niece and nephew asked me for banana splits at their check-up appointments yesterday."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That's... such a coincidence."

John met her gaze and nodded. For the longest moment, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes until Jack came running through his doggy door with what sounded like a thunderous clacking of claws in the too quiet kitchen. They broke eye contact as the shaggy dog tried to insinuate himself in between their bodies and John let out a low laugh while Rose sucked in a slightly ragged breath.

Until now, they had done a good job ignoring their possibly boundary-breaking, definitely innuendo-rich conversation via text a few days ago. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to handle it this time.

"Jack, buddy, no. Let Rose get where she needs to go _before_ you try to sit on her toes."

A laugh came easily to her. "He likes my toes, John."

"Yes, they're very cute, but you're trying to walk and if you hit the floor, he's gonna be in big trouble."

"Don't listen to Daddy, Jack. You're a good boy."

Jack wove around to her other side and barked excitedly.

"Don't listen to Mummy," John countered and Rose startled a little. "Good boys don't try to throw women to the ground,  
Jack. Especially not their human mothers."

"Ohh," Rose breathed in surprise. "You just called me Mummy."

"Yes, well, I mean, he basically chose you. Favorite human and all. I'm just giving him what he wants."

"I know." Rose smiled at his slightly flustered expression. "That's just the first time you've called me that."

"Honestly, I had put it out of my mind until I heard you call me Daddy." Cheeks feeling a little heated, Rose opened the fridge door and looked inside for what she needed to make a lasagna. She saw John pop his head around the corner of the door with a grin on his lips. "Why, Rose Tyler, are you blushing? We were discussing something completely innocent. It isn't as if I stripped you down, threw you into my bed, and asked you to call me Daddy."

"Oh my god, John," Rose groaned, grinning and blushing more. "How is there no one around to hear _that_?"

John chuckled. "I've been practicing my timing. You can't be the only one being suggestive now."

"You brat."

"My beautiful, scrumptious sugar straw."

Rose snickered. "Absolutely crazy, you are."

"My lovely, sweet-tongued, glaze-drizzled cherry danish."

"Cherry danish?" Rose laughed. "That's not even a candy!"

"I know." John grinned widely. "But I really love eating anything with a really yummy cherry flavor."

"Do you? You've never said."

His head cocked. “Haven't I?”

“No,” Rose insisted. “I would’ve made you a pie or something sooner if I’d known. _Have_ you told me that? I mean, I might have forgotten. Don’t have your memory, after all.”

"Oh, I have.” He looked her over, his lips curling at the corners, which was curious. “I love eating a good cherry every now and then... then I always strive to make 'em scream for that ice cream, Rose. At least twice."

Simultaneously, John gave her body a very thorough once over and bit his bottom lip before making eye contact and winking. The package of cheese slipped from her hands and John just managed to catch it, fumbling at the bag for several seconds, while laughing his damn head off. The ornery prat.

" _John_! Oh, my God.”

Oh, her face was on fire and John was still laughing like he'd never stop.

"That was just perfect!"

"You gigantic twat."

"My beautiful blushing apple tartlet."

"Jesus." She was never going to stop blushing. "I literally cannot believe you... and that wasn't a candy, either."

"I know," John said with a chuckle. "Gotta keep you on your toes, Rose. Gotta keep you on your toes… or maybe your back? Your knees? Hmm. Maybe the wall."

John seemed to be enjoying her blushes way too much if his grin was anything to go by. As he walked around her, he slapped her bum and Rose gasped.

"John!” Laughing madly, he rested his bum against the counter and Rose strove to rub the blush from her cheeks. “You really are such a...such a... a bloody _rapscallion_!"

A loud, happy, pleased laugh escaped John while he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"That's what I was aiming for, my sassy, darling woman."

"Prat."

"Snickerdoodle."

"Pest."

"Sugar pie."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Okay, you can stop, you nincompoop."

"My little lollipop."

"You're so annoying. Do you know that? Are you aware of that?"

"Why, I Iove you, too, Rose."

Rose just smiled, not sure if it was from exasperation or fondness. Sometimes, with him, it was both.


	30. These Lovable Idiots

“Are you comfortable?”

Rose glowered at John. “I’d be more comfortable if you’d sleep in your own bed. I can sleep in the guest bed next door. I’d still be close enough to hear if I needed you.”

“Goodnight, Rose,” John said sweetly, again ignoring her complaints and coaxing. “Oh, are you staying with your mother tonight?”

Panting, Jack looked between her and John several times from his standing position on the end of John’s bed.

“Try calling him, John.” John did and when that didn’t work, he gave a shrill whistle and held the door open wider, but Jack still didn’t move. “Go on, Jacky boy. Daddy’s going to bed.”

Jack didn’t move and John frowned before rolling his eyes.

“You’re still getting a bath tomorrow, Jack. Stay with your mummy tonight. It won't change things.”

Jack collapsed with a giant doggy sigh and Rose giggled. Smiling with a bit of a furrowed brow, John reached out for the light switch. An idea occurred to her as the room went dark and she interrupted John bidding her another goodnight.

“You could stay,” she suggested. “This is your bed, after all, and I'm not in your spot.”

She felt a wet snout brush her hand. After a long ten seconds, the lights came back on in the bedroom and she briefly noted Jack wiggling up the bed before meeting John’s gaze.

“You want me to stay with you?”

“It isn’t as if we’ve never shared a bed before.” John crossed his arms over his chest and Rose looked at Jack. “He always sleeps with his daddy, but he doesn’t seem like he wants to go anywhere. Maybe he wants you in here, too, and this way, you’ll know immediately if I need help. Plus this bed is more comfortable.”

“That’s all very true.”

Rose eyed him and then gave him a teasing smile.

“Doesn’t have to be every night if you don’t want to, John, but it’s a little silly you’re being so hesitant about sharing your bed with your future bedmate.”

Something indefinable sparked in John’s eye and he briefly grinned at the bit of doorjamb to his immediate left.

“You're right. I'm being silly. What was I thinking?”

“Don’t think you were.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in a moment.”

John disappeared from the doorway and Jack finally settled down directly beside her, his back pressed against her shoulder and hip. When John returned, he was carrying his phone and phone charger. He didn’t look at her as he shut the door, plugged in his phone, or turned on his bedside table lamp. It wasn’t until he’d turned off the overhead light that he met her gaze.

“Why aren’t you trying to sleep?”

“I was politely waiting for you to get in bed. Obviously. Now hurry up, you slowpoke.”

“I'm hurrying, my lovely, decadent raspberry macaron.”

“You don’t know what I taste like yet.”

John leaned out of the closet, a pillow in his hands, and grinned at her. She winked in an over the top manner and he chuckled.

“Maybe not for long.” John made a show of licking his top lip and then biting his bottom lip, his eyes looking her over in a very obvious manner. “But I do have a particular fondness for a good raspberry macaron. Can’t help myself when there’s one around.”

“Myself,” Rose pretended to ponder, “I love a good banana… pancake. Sounds really good right now. Too bad they’re so messy. Syrup has a tendency to get everywhere. Might need a shower when I'm done.”

Tongue between her teeth, she grinned and John’s answering laugh was deeper.

“Being a Smythe, I have a big appetite. I might never get full. Every time you turn around, you’ll find me trying to feast over and over on anything I can get from you. You are an excellent cook, after all. Think you could handle witnessing my gluttony?”

His brows quirked just the slightest and it was appealing in a big way.

“I only ever want to see you happy, John. I’ll willingly feed you myself if I think you’re starting to get too hungry.”

“Your husband is going to love how easily you hit the ball back into his court.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be you? Or is my bedmate for life not my husband, as well? I'm just trying to keep track here.”

John paused in the middle of fluffing the spare pillow he’d grabbed from the closet (and seemingly forgot about for a moment there).

“You accepted a proposal that would be an actual marriage, not the platonic proposal?” Rose nodded and he shrugged. “Huh. Suppose that _will_ be me, then.”

“Well, how about it, husband dear? Do you love how easily I hit it right back to you? You can try to keep up with me, but you might occasionally need to hit it from the back… of the court, of course. I _am_ very, _very_ good at this game, after all.”

John whistled long and slow, his eyes briefly closing and one finger tapping at his forehead.

“Saw that one in my head. Naughty, Rose. Very naughty.” She was already grinning when he reopened his eyes. “You look very pleased with yourself.”

“I out-naughtied you tonight, John. Of course I'm pleased.”

John snickered and settled down beside her on his side so he could see her. It was rather fortunate there were pillows between them propping up her arm and leg, because Rose wasn’t entirely sure she would have been able to behave this time after that blatantly provocative talk a second ago. After letting out a happy-sounding sigh and reaching back to the bedside table lamp, John paused and smiled at her.

“Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, John.”

***

On the second Monday in August, Rose managed to convince John to let her walk around at the grocery store.

To her absolute joy, he’d agreed (even though he had stashed the chair in the back of his truck to her great irritation). She hadn’t been able to prevent herself from gloating about staying upright and using the cart to help her get around. Granted, John had kept a firm grip on the side of the cart, but she was going to ignore that.

Like she’d been telling him, her bruises and swelling had been gone for weeks now, she was pretty much used to walking on her stupid cast as long as there was something to hold on to, she was really only sore if she stood for too long, and he was just too damn protective. She didn’t need babying. She needed exercise (something he had grumbled about while also offering to help her do stretches instead).

The sweet, overprotective man.

When they returned home and John had gotten everything into the house, he came around and opened the door for her. It was with great delight that Rose started walking up the steps leading from the truck in the driveway to John’s front door. John shadowed her every step as she tightly gripped the railing and forced herself to take each step as carefully and quickly as she could manage.

She was surprised John was allowing this, too. He’d been grousing not two minutes ago about how much she’d already walked. With maybe just twelve steps left, Rose finally stopped and felt John moving around to her side.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm getting tired and my leg is starting to ache.”

Nodding, John gently swept her up and started climbing the last dozen steps.

“I'm impressed you managed as many steps as you did, Rose, considering you walked as long as you did at the store.”

“Ever the attentive, show-offy future husband you are. All I needed was a rest or something. I would’ve made it.”

He snickered and carefully guided her into the house. The moment John was through the door, a strange look overcame him and Rose stared at first him and then the door. She wondered if he, too, had been struck by the thought he’d just carried her _over the threshold_ after she’d joked about him being her future husband.

John continued to hold her and Rose maintained eye contact, her hand moving from the nape of his neck into the back of his hair. She found it hard to breathe and peeked at John’s parted lips.

As such things tend to go, their moment was interrupted.

There was a cacophony of barking, thumps of kitchen chairs scooting into the table, and clattering nails on hardwood as Jack skittered into the house and ran towards them. The excitable dog ran around them in circles and John cleared his throat while slowly lowering her to the floor. She really felt like something might actually have happened if Jack hadn’t interrupted them this time and was torn between being thankful and exasperated about the interruption.

“Be careful,” he warned. “Jack seems like he’s gonna try to knock you over again.”

“He didn’t succeed last time.”

“Only because I’d gotten you in front of the couch before he came along.”

Rose snickered despite herself and John frowned at her before realizing what he’d said and letting out a chuckle.

“John, I'm positive getting me in front of the couch is not the way he came along.” She gave him a look. “So maybe keep that in mind if you feel like giving him a brother.”

“And here I thought Jack’s suggestive comments during his college days were bad. You’re taking after your future brother-in-law, Rose, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

Rose shrugged. “Gotta keep you on your toes, John.” Being cute, John playfully tipped onto his toes and grinned at her, which Rose thought was adorable. She grinned back as she continued, “Though preferably your knees or back.”

“Woof. Rose, warn a man.” John dropped back onto his feet properly and shook his head. “I even saw that one coming and I still imagined it.”

Rose winked at him and John gave her a fond look. “I think you like that, though, John.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“Me, your bewitching, gorgeous, patient, cream-stuffed, cinnamon glazed donut? Wait. That – that actually sounds good.”

John hummed. “I love a good cream-stuffed donut, but there is something particularly appealing about a glazed donut. Don’t you think?”

The urge to reach out to him was getting stronger. He was her friend, but that mantra was getting easier to ignore.

“I get excited at the thought of a yummy tasting cream, but I can just as easily lap at some glaze, too. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.”

John pushed out a sharp, silent breath and grinned down at her.

“Sinful,” he murmured. “Rose, you make me want to-”

The sound of tires on gravel came from the screen door behind them. John released her waist (had he really still been holding her?) and turned to look through the door.

“Who is it?”

“Randy,” he said in surprise. “I hope everything’s okay.”

Turned out Randy had brought little Sigman to play with Jack while the men spent some quality time together.

With one page of the photo album she’d given John in hand, Randy excitedly chattered on about his decision to move to a bigger city and try to make detective one day. John was listening avidly and offering up suggestions while Rose took her time painting her nails.

_What’s up? My brother-in-law behaving himself?_

Rose’s chuckle didn’t seem to disturb the men. Rose propped her polish bottle on a knee and typed back.

_Jack. We’re not getting married… yet ;)_

It took exactly ten seconds for John’s phone to go off.

“Rose, why is my brother calling me a lying douchebag and demanding my firstborn son be named after him?”

“Oops?” John’s eyes narrowed, his gaze trained on her phone. “Don’t worry about Jack. I’ll talk him down again.”

“Very well…”

_I'm joking, Jack. That was funny, though. To answer your question, I'm painting my nails and John’s talking to Randy. He brought his puppy for Jack to play with._

When Jack’s response came, it made her giggle. John looked over in interest this time. _Aww! You guys are having your first play date! Take pictures!_

_Did you need something, Jack?_

He responded almost immediately. _The kids wanted to know if they could go to Uncle John and Aunt Rose’s house. Danny’s words, not mine. I was wondering if you guys had plans for dinner, because Donna and I were gonna grill some food._

“Hey, John?”

John promptly turned on the couch to fully face her.

“What’s up? What do you need?”

“Do we have plans for dinner?”

Frowning, John said, “Not yet. Why? Who are you talking to now? Is it still my brother?”

“The kids wanna come to Uncle John and Aunt Rose’s house and Jack wondered if we had plans yet.”

“Danny?”

“Got it in one.”

John nodded. “We didn’t have plans before, but we do now. Does he have anything in mind?”

“He was gonna grill some food, apparently.”

“Hmm. Sounds great. Tell him we have more stuff for banana splits.”

“We do?”

Gaze briefly locked on hers, John smirked but refrained from speaking whatever was on his mind. He merely nodded once more before getting back to his conversation with Randy.

_That sounds great! I love seeing the kids. Tell them we can have banana splits if they’re good. Are you and Donna still planning to visit the pound in Fairlawn this weekend?_

Rose handily caught her nail polish, only spilling a drop onto her hand, when John’s gesturing swiped the bottle right from her knee. He didn’t seem to notice.

_Me and the kids are. Donna’s gonna sleep while we’re gone. I was hoping John would come with us, because I kinda need a second set of hands to keep the kids from running crazy around all the animals. Think you can convince him for me?_

_I’ll see what I can do._

_Thanks, Rose_ came after a few seconds. A minute later, she also got, _Watch John’s face._

Rose looked up expectantly and heard John’s phone triple ding. Frowning, he unlocked his phone, stared at his screen a long moment, and then arched a brow as he turned to her.

“Are you aware the town hall’s being booked for a Spring wedding? I just received an email with the details for final approval, because Jack never bothers to check. He just sends them straight to me.”

“Really? Are Morgan and Scott finally getting married?” Rose asked happily. “I’ve been hinting at him forever!”

“No, it’s not Morgan and Scott’s wedding.” John’s brow arched even higher. “It’s ours.”

Randy barked out a sharp laugh and Rose jerked back in surprise.

“What? Who filled out that paperwork? Wait. Let me guess. It was your brother, wasn’t it?”

Her phone chirped. _What did he say?_

“You’d think. Wasn’t Donna, either. No, it was Lucy Saxe.” John turned his phone to her and Rose scoured the document scan on his screen, taking in all the details and studying the signature at the bottom. “What’s your opinion on this?”

“That’s her handwriting and that’s definitely her signature.”

“Well, I think it’s great,” Randy crowed, clearly very amused. “I call Groomsman number two. I assume Ron will be Best Man, unless you’re actually planning to have Jack be a part of your party. Rose, have you thought about your party?”

John’s brow was still arched and Rose giggled.

“I didn’t put her up to it, John. You can stop staring at me like that.”

“No, I think our friends have finally lost their damn minds.” John shook his head and tucked his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll send a response later. Did you notice the subject line said, ‘Because it’s as if you’ve been dating this whole time so you might as flipping well?’”

“No,” Rose chuckled. “That’s so funny. It’s very Donna.”

Rose’s phone began ringing right as John opened his mouth to say something. It was Donna, of all people. She didn’t even get to say hello.

“IT IS ABOUT GODDAMNED TIME!!!! Listen, Blondie, we’ve got a lot of work to do if we’re going to be ready in time for your wedding.”

“Donna, what are you talking about?”

Frowning, John scooted right against her and put his ear to her phone.

“John accepted our booking application, which means you two idiots have finally seen reason.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“He says he didn’t.”

“Yes, he did. Check it.”

John handed off his phone. After typing in his unlock code, Rose quickly searched through the various email addresses he had. Not the doctor-y one. Not the personal one. There, the city one. Rose hit log in and soon found his response to the booking application.

“John, this says you did accept the application.”

“I didn’t do anything but exit out of the app,” John insisted, looking at his phone. “See, there. When I confirm a booking, I always sign off the email with J. Smythe, not Johnathon J. Smythe. Whoever did that, and I have to assume it’s Jack, was very sloppy.”

“John insists he didn’t confirm the booking, Donna.”

A great sigh came over the line.

“So you’re not getting married.”

“No.”

“Not yet.” Rose gave John an exasperated look. “What? I'm going to marry the right woman someday, Rose.”

“I feel like you could have just said no here, John, since she was talking about us specifically.”

“Well, we’ll just have to resubmit later,” Donna said huffily. “You stupid jerks.”

The phone went quiet and Rose set her phone down while handing John’s back to him.

“That was certainly entertaining,” Randy mused jovially. “Still calling Groomsman number two.”

“Shut up, Randy.”

***

“Aunt Rose,” a child’s voice whisper-yelled into the darkness. Rose’s eyes immediately popped open and she reached out for John. “Are you awake, Aunt Rose?”

John stirred next to her and the bedside table lamp came on a moment later.

“What’s wrong, Danny?” John asked, his voice gravelly from sleep. He levered up onto an elbow as he continued, “What happened?”

Danny’s bottom lip pouted out and Rose frowned sympathetically as tears gathered in his eyes. The poor thing.

“I had a nightmare. Bad cowboys shot Mayme and she fell out of a clock tower and I couldn’t help her.”

“Oh, Danny,” John sighed. “Come lay with Uncle John and Aunt Rose for a little bit. I’ll chase the cowboys away if they come back.”

She liked hearing him call her Aunt Rose. Directed towards Danny and not towards Jack, it was sweet and made her smile. She could get used to hearing it.

John sat up, began scooting over towards her, and held up the bedsheets while Rose carefully moved a little to give him more room. Sniffling, Danny climbed into bed and settled down against John’s chest. Rose rubbed John’s shoulder with her good hand and saw John cuddle Danny into his chest while reaching for the light.

He would make such a good dad.

Rose carefully turned onto her side as much as she could so she could put her good arm over John’s waist in order to reach Danny. As Danny grabbed her hand with his own, which was too precious, John put his arm next to hers and murmured there weren’t any cowboys here and he could sleep. It was so sweet, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward to press a gentle kiss between John’s shoulder blades. When Danny’s sniffles finally quietened, John sighed quietly and Rose strained to hear anything from the boy.

“Is he asleep?”

“Yes, he is. Poor, little guy.”

Barely a minute later, the bedroom door cracked open and she felt John look towards the end of the bed the same time she did.

“Uncle John? Aunt Rose?”

“Mayme?” John asked.

“We’re awake, sweetheart,” Rose added. “Are you looking for Danny?”

“I woke up and I was alone.”

“He had a nightmare,” John explained. “Do you want to join us, too? There should be room next to Jack.”

Soft padding sounded on the carpet and the bed dipped behind her.

“Move your big butt, Jack Jack,” Mayme whispered as she tried to crawl onto the bed. Rose snickered and felt John’s chest bounce in a silent laugh. A groggy doggy groan sounded as a small body landed next to her, hair tickling her back. A paw abruptly kicked Rose in the leg and Mayme huffed loudly.

“Settle down, Mayme. You’re going to wake your brother.”

“She’s trying, John.” Rose scooted as close to John as she could so she could use his pillow since Danny was likely still using John’s arm. “Do you have enough room over there, sweetie?”

“Uncle John,” Danny’s voice joined in. “I gotta potty. Can you turn on the light? It’s really dark out there.”

John sighed. “Hold on.”

Rose chuckled and felt the bed dipping again as first Danny and then John climbed out. John turned the bedside table lamp on again on his way out of the room. A moment later, the bathroom light across the hall came on and she saw John leading Danny into the room by his hand. He remained outside the hall as Danny closed the door. Mayme finally settled down and Rose looked over her shoulder before meeting John’s gaze. He was smiling softly and she briefly returned it.

“Better get used to this,” she said quietly. “This is gonna be your future.”

Smile slightly wider, John simply nodded and the bathroom door reopened. Danny turned off the light and took off for John’s bed at a run. John followed at a slower pace and eyed his nephew with a touch of exasperation.

Danny was wiggling around in the bed trying to get comfortable in the spot John had previously been laying, leaving John to take up the spot by the edge of the bed. In an effort not to laugh lest Danny thought she was laughing at him, a little snort escaped Rose, one that John found amusing if his barely smothered smile meant anything.

Once John was settled back down, Danny put his head on John’s arm and then reached up to push the sleeve of John’s tee shirt away from his eye. After a second, he flipped over onto his other side and pushed John’s sleeve away once more. Rose couldn’t stop a chuckle this time.

“By all means, Danny, keep it up. I don’t need to sleep at all.”

Mayme sat up behind her. “What’s he doing, Uncle John?”

“He’s turned into a wiggleworm. What time is it, Rose?”

Rose stretched up enough to see the clock behind John.

“3:27.”

“Danny, lay still. You’re gonna be falling asleep on your feet when Mom and Daddy Jack pick you up tomorrow if you don’t.”

Danny abruptly went limp and John waited a moment before reaching behind himself to turn off the light. He met her gaze as the room went dark again and Rose shivered a little.

“Did Dad tell you we’re getting a dog, Aunt Rose?” Danny whisper-yelled into the room. Rose could just picture the look on John’s face and it made her laugh none too quietly. “I hope it looks like Jack.”

“You have told me, Danny. Now listen to Uncle John. It’s time to sleep. We can talk when we get up in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Almost a minute passed before John let out a relieved sigh that made her grin.

“Jack Jack, quit kicking me,” Mayme whined immediately afterwards. Another sigh, this one slightly annoyed, escaped John. “Aunt Rose, Jack Jack’s kicking me.”

“John, will you switch places with Mayme?”

His sigh was more of a groan this time as the bed dipped in two different spots. Mayme made it to John’s side and was settled down before John was. She felt a heavy, Jack-like weight settle on her feet and then John was sliding into the bed behind her.

While Mayme and Danny wiggled around trying to get comfortable, an arm hooked around her waist and pulled her back into a warm chest before her pillows were readjusted underneath her leg and arm. Rose turned her head on the pillow she had been using before Danny and Mayme joined them and felt John’s breath on her cheek.

“To give the kids more room.”

Rose nodded and John relaxed onto her pillow, his body still flush with hers. Rose lifted her head so he could snake his arm underneath her and felt his other arm drape over her hip. A happy hum escaped her.

“Night, Danny.”

“Night night, Mayme. Night night, Uncle John. Night night, Aunt Rose.”

“Night, Uncle John. Night, Aunt Rose.”

“Goodnight, Danny, Mayme.”

“Go to sleep, kids,” John stressed. “Goodnight again, Rose.”

“Goodnight, John.”

***

Exactly fourteen days before John said they would see about taking her casts off, he took her swimming.

She’d been pleasantly surprised to discover there was a little pond hidden behind a big thicket of trees about fifteen minutes beyond where the big ballroom building was. When John had turned into the trees, she hadn’t even seen the trail the truck was following. She had honestly worried about their lives for a moment. Two minutes later, John had pulled into a tiny clearing and parked near the tree line, well away from the small pond she was currently in.

Despite wearing the stupid cast covers on her leg and arm, Rose was enjoying herself immensely. John was holding her hands and letting her tiptoe through the chest-deep water while an old country song played on a little Bluetooth speaker back in the driver’s seat, a song John was quietly humming along to.

“This feels good,” she sighed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Rose. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.” For a time, they slowly moved through the water as John hummed to himself. “Let me know if you start to feel water.”

“I will, John. You don’t have to keep telling me.”

Jack took a break from rollicking in the grass and barking at the geese and rabbits to flop his back into a patch of dirt by the bank. Happy grunts escaped him as he wiggled back and forth and Rose could only imagine he’d need a bath later. John had noticed, apparently.

“Damned dog,” he muttered, amused, and let go of her hands so he could reach down to pull her legs up. Rose held on tightly to his shoulders and received a small smile. “Just float for a little bit, Rose. I’ve got you.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Eyes slipping closed, Rose smiled and pulled her legs up even more, feeling John’s hips between her inner thighs and his hands on the small of her back. He slowly walked around the pond and Rose heard Jack start barking again, the sounds marking the location of his seemingly random running.

“Those poor bunny rabbits.”

Rose squeezed her eyes closed. “He’s not hurting them, is he?”

“Oh, not at all, Rose. He’s a big teddy bear. I mean, I’ve caught him napping with the kittens out back. He’s just barking and chasing the poor things.”

“He naps with the kitty cats? How adorable.”

“Yes, I suppose you would think it is.”

“Oh, please. You love kitties, John. You brought home another big bag of cat food the other day.”

He ignored her. Rose grinned and wrapped her good leg around John’s back, resting her foot on his bum.

“More comfortable now?”

“For now.” John hummed and slid his hands to the middle of her back before spinning them in a slow circle. Rose opened her eyes, caught John smiling at her, and gave him a smile of her own. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing fun,” John sighed. “I have to be in town by 11:30 for a few appointments and a meeting and I just don’t wanna go.”

“What time will you be home?”

John gave her a happy smile. “Maybe by four if my appointments don’t run over and push the meeting back.”

“Maybe I can cook something while you're gone,” Rose suggested. John’s smile fell a little flat and she giggled. “I’ve already proven I won't cause myself harm while doing it.”

“I don’t like it. Jack could trip you, you could fall, the house would go up in flames, you'd be stuck inside.” Rose laughed and John gave her a grumpy look. “I'm not saying no, because you’ll end up doing it no matter what I say. I'm just saying I don’t like it and I will be worrying about you the entire time.”

“Don’t. Ignore all that worry and just think about how I’ll have dinner on the table when you get home.” John’s arms minutely tightened around her and Rose smiled at him while she played with the wet ends of his hair. “It’s only fair if you’re going to be at work while I'm doing nothing at home.”

“I suppose it is.”

Rose leaned down and kissed John’s forehead.

“You’re being silly and way too protective. It’s me, Rose, your best friend. _I'm_ not the world’s most clumsy person, you know. I’ll be fine. I'm more worried you’ll throw a drink on some other poor, unsuspecting woman or, I don’t know, create another avalanche of fruit at the grocery.”

John unwillingly chuckled. “I _still_ didn’t mean to do that, Rose. Either of those.”

“It amuses me to no end,” Rose said with a shrug. “Your clumsiness is endearing to me. I was simply making a point.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

***

“Honey, I'm home,” John called out later that day. He chuckled and Rose heard his keys hit the coffee table. “I've always wanted to say that. Are you in the kitchen?”

“Yeah. Everything’s almost done. How’d it go?”

“Boring. Same old thing.” John rounded the doorway and leaned against the doorjamb. “I see the house is intact.”

“Yep, no accidents or fires at all. I told you I’d be fine.” Rose turned and wiped her hands on a small, pastel green hand towel. “Did you worry the whole time?”

“Every single second. Looks like you’ve cooked for an army.” John strolled closer and leaned towards her to sniff at the food behind her. “Smells delicious, though. What is it?”

“Asparagus, mashed potatoes, beef gravy, and the roast you said needed to be used.”

“Oh, excellent.” John inhaled deeply again. “Is it time to eat yet?”

“Almost. Go wash up and do whatever else you need to. Probably change out of that button up, actually. You always do. It should be done by the time you get done.” John saluted, grinning, and turned for the door. “Oh, wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I only wanted to let you know the girls are coming out tonight.” Rose took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to like what she was about to say. “And Jack, Mickey, Ron, and I all think it would be good for you if you spent the evening hanging out with them.”

“I see them all the time, Rose.”

“No, you don’t,” Rose said gently. “Not since the accident. You spend every evening with me. If you didn’t have to go to work, I really think you’d never leave the house.”

“Does that bother you?”

The look he gave her then made her feel like an awful human being. It was equal parts hurt and apologetic. Rose pulled him closer by the hand so she could hug him.

“No, John. I love seeing you, but I'm living with you right now and get to see you all of the time. That’s wonderful for me, but I'm not your only friend. The guys miss you.”

“I can worry about that once you’re healed.”

Rose put her hands on his chest and leaned back to see him.

“John, I'm going to be perfectly fine without you for a few hours. I’ll have Lucy, Donna, and Martha here with me along with Jack. I’ll be okay. Your other friendships will not be, however, if you continue to neglect them.”

“Rose-”

“John, I'm going to ignore you all evening if you don’t go see the guys. I received three separate phone calls while you were gone today, because they think I’ve been keeping you home. I wasn’t aware I’d been telling you to turn down their invitations, even when Jack offers to stay with me so you can go out.”

“Oh.” John shuffled, his arms still around her back. “I just think it’s wisest to have a doctor around in case you need it. I didn’t necessarily tell them you told me to say no.”

Rose stared at him long enough that John started biting his bottom lip.

“I want you to go hang out with our guy friends. I'm having girls night in and I want you to have guys night out. Jack’s going to be watching the pub tonight so you can drink and actually have fun. He’ll bring you home later.”

“I have fun with you, too.”

“John, last night, you spent a good portion of the evening watching me remove old nail polish and then watched me re-paint them.”

“That was incredibly entertaining. Do you realize how often you huffed, grumbled, and directed cute, little moues of displeasure at the nails on your right hand and leg? I wouldn’t have wanted to miss that for anything.”

“Well, I'm not painting my nails tonight and I won't be talking to you if you don’t go out so you may as well just go and have real fun. Fun that’s not watching me do everyday activities.”

“What if you do something that I’d want to see? I’d rather just stay here–”

“I’ll ignore you, John, but Donna might not.” John closed his mouth, cocked his head, and stared. “You can always call and check on us, but you and the guys have to agree to when and how often you call.”

`“I suppose I could. Jack likely wouldn’t be unreasonable with that.”

“No, he wouldn’t and I'm sure you’ll both text as often as you usually do when I'm home without you.”

John studied her a long moment, sighed, and then slumped.

“Fine, I’ll go hang out with the guys, but if anything whatsoever happens, I expect you to call me. Don’t wait and see, don’t try to fix it yourselves, and don’t ignore it. Call me.”

“John, honey, I don’t know what kind of evening you think we’re going to have, but I don’t think it’ll end disastrously. Donna’s pregnant, Lucy has a small child at home that has her sleeping odd hours, and I have two unwieldy casts to work with. I'm going to be fine. It’s you I'm worried about.”

“I’ll be fine. I'm not going to drink-”

“You’re going to have _at least_ five beers.”

John grinned a bit. “I'm going to have _at max_ five beers.”

“Just remember I'm currently sleeping in your bed so if you bring someone home tonight, you get the guest bed.”

Rose winked and John gave her a look.

“Right. Even if I wasn’t one of the only single adults in town, I still wouldn’t be bringing anyone home tonight. Where you come up with this stuff, I’ll never know.”

Rose shrugged. “You could. I’ve heard it’s been a while. I would understand.” John gave her another look and this one made her chuckle. “Your brother.”

“Ah. Dare I ask?”

“The first day you left me home alone, he thought I was doing something naughty and sent this whole thing. It was funny but completely inappropriate.”

“Were you doing something naughty?”

“Not when he was texting me. I was cooking.”

“Ah,” John repeated and looked her over before shaking himself. “I'm going to have to see that message sometime.”

“It was several and you can see them later. Once you come home…” Rose paused. “Or in the morning. Whenever. They’ll still be there.”

“Very well. By the way, I’m still the only one coming back to this house tonight. Anything else?”

“If you meet someone-”

“Rose, I'm not going to bring anyone home tonight,” John repeated very clearly. “Alright?”

“Alright. Jeez, you’re touchy.” John inhaled sharply, looking annoyed, and Rose snorted. “I was just saying you could. This is your house, after all. You shouldn’t have to feel weird about bringing someone home and you didn’t have to get testy.”

“I apologize for getting testy with the woman who keeps trying to get me to bring someone back to the house for a meaningless romp in bed while she’s down the hall sleeping alone in _my_ bed.”

“Everyone has needs, John, and who’s to say it would be meaningless? Even if it started out that way, doesn’t mean it would end like that.”

John completely stepped back from her and arched a brow, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Rose, are _you_ wanting some male company? Is that why you keep talking about this?” Rose startled and John’s smile grew. “It’s okay. I understand. Thinking you might be feeling nervous about how to bring it up. You should have said something sooner. Of course it’s okay.”

“John, that’s not why I- Where did you even get that?”

“I only request you make use of the guest bed if you have someone come over. Don’t fancy thinking about some other man naked in my bed.” He made a face. “Or having sex with my best friend in that bed. Just can’t do it.”

“John.”

He gave her a genuine, understanding smile.

“It’s really fine, Rose. I promise. You have my number if anything feels off and you need me to come back. Just tell me when and I’ll go distract myself somewhere.”

“I'm not inviting anyone over so I can shag them in one of your beds, John,” Rose huffed. “I appreciate how supportive you are, but I'm not going to do that.”

“You could if you wanted to.” Rose narrowed her eyes and John frowned. “What? Don’t look mean. I'm just offering you the same encouragement you offered me.”

“Well, don’t.”

“Knock knock!” Donna yelled from the doorway. “Anyone home?”

“Smells good,” Ron noted. “John?”

“We’re not done talking about this,” Rose warned. “I'm fine, but you might not be.”

“But I'm also fine and I wish you’d leave it alone.”

“What’s… going on in here?” Lucy asked cautiously. “You two haven’t been fighting, have you?”

“No,” Rose said while John said, “Yes.”

They stared at each other for a moment that was broken by Lucy coming closer.

“What’s going on? Maybe I can help diffuse the situation.”

“Rose keeps trying to get me to bring someone back to the house, because she thinks I would most enjoy taking a near stranger to bed for the evening and when I offered her the same support and encouragement, as any close friend would do under the same circumstances, she got mean.”

“I didn’t get mean,” Rose argued, “and I wasn’t telling you to bring a stranger back. I just said if you wanted to bring someone back-”

“And she keeps doing that,” John interrupted, “even though I have repeatedly said I have no desire to do that.”

“So you’re fighting because you both want each other to sleep with someone else and neither of you want to do that?”

“Yes,” Rose and John huffed in tandem, both looking grumpy. Meanwhile, Ron only seemed capable of shaking his head.

“Then sleep with each other and just shut up already,” Donna suggested through her giggles. “Your argument is so stupid and so telling to everybody but you, apparently. Even Ron agrees. Look at him.”

Ron held up his hands. “Leave me out of this.”

“He didn’t disagree with me, though. You two are so blind.”

“We’ll be on the deck,” Lucy decided and herded Donna and Ron towards the door. “We’re really early, anyway, so you two take your time eating dinner and talking. We’ll be out back when you need us.”

“There are some drinks in the fridge in the pole barn,” John called. “Help yourself.”

Ron snagged a bag of chips from the top of the fridge on his way through the door. Rose waited until they were completely alone to speak.

“I'm sorry,” she blurted. John relaxed from his tense stance and she gave him a small smile. “I didn’t mean to start a fight. I just wanted you to know I would be okay if you wanted to bring someone home tonight. I wasn’t trying to pressure you, though it started to feel like that towards the end.”

“I'm sorry, too. I wanted you to know I would be okay, too, if you wanted the same thing. I might have been trying to pressure you a little bit, though. I remember you said it’s been a while.”

Rose remembered telling him that while they were talking about banana splits. She blushed a little and one corner of his mouth curled when he caught sight of her reddened cheeks. It was a good look on him.

“How about from now on, we both agree not to pressure the other about the state of our sex lives? Okay? We both said we’ll be okay if the other wanted some company.”

“You're right. That has been stated many times.”

She still wasn’t entirely sure how okay she’d be, but he was her friend and she didn’t get to have feelings about his private business.

“Let’s also agree to give each other a heads up and that’s it. So no pressuring, no weirdness, nothing. Can you agree to all of that?”

“I can agree to it. Can you agree to it?”

“I can agree to it,” Rose echoed and then sighed deeply. “Now we’re done with that, can I have a hug?”

Their hug felt a little joyful and a little desperate. John rocked them side to side and Rose closed her eyes, feeling silly for being so relieved he was hugging her after their ridiculous squabble.

“I hated fighting with you,” John groaned into her hair. “I don’t wanna do it again.”

“I don’t, either. I'm sorry.”

John chuckled. “Let’s not fight over who is sorrier, Rose. We’ll need to bring Lucy back in here.”

“Alright,” Rose agreed with a big grin. “We _should_ call everyone back in, though. I made extra, because Lucy mentioned she might come out early when Ron called earlier.”

“We can do it in a moment. I'm not done hugging you. Will anything burn?”

“No, it’ll be fine.”

“Good. In a minute, then.”

“Maybe two,” Rose suggested. “Two is better than one.”

“Better. Much better.”

Rose simply smiled. That man.


	31. And The Game Continues

Literally the day after John cut her casts off, Rose was back to work despite John’s many complaints and concerns.

As Jack and John agreed, she would only be working the three hours a day, three times a week schedule Donna had been working when she was still cast-bound, but that was subject to change if John thought she could handle more time.

She was secretly appreciative of that fact.

The stool she used to love was uncomfortable and she felt stiff the one time she sat in the rolly chair for the hour it took John to first run to a check up appointment and then to pick up their lunch afterwards. 

Judging by the amount of frowning and huffing and puffing coming from the man currently sitting beside her, John hadn’t been too pleased with the amount of time she had been spending on her feet, but that didn’t hurt her anymore.

“To Rose!”

They all swallowed their shot – Donna’s glass had Sprite in it – and Jack rubbed her back as she shivered through the burn.

“I'm glad you finally got rid of those things,” Mickey loudly told her. “I’m sure you are, too.”

“God, I am! I think John made me wait longer than I needed to.”

“No, I didn’t,” John again said. “Don’t listen to her. There needed to be x-rays and I wasn’t satisfied with what I saw until now.”

“Hmm. Still think he waited too long.”

John chuckled and sipped at the beer Donna passed over. “Thanks.”

“Propose to her,” Donna merely replied. Rose snickered as John stuck his tongue out at Donna.

“Like I said, Mickey, I'm glad they’re gone. Now once the soreness goes away and I feel safe and strong enough to climb my stairs at home, everything will be back to the way it was.”

She and John briefly caught each other’s gaze. She wondered if he felt as conflicted as she did. It was fun living with one of her best friends. She’d miss it when she went home.

“You’ll probably have to stay with John for a while longer, then,” Martha mused, a rum and Coke by her lips. “When I broke my leg as a kid, my leg was so weak that I wasn’t allowed to play soccer for a long time.”

“Muscles tend to atrophy,” Rose parroted before John could launch into a lecture. “It happens and you just have to deal with it.”

John snorted. “You’re having entirely too much fun. I think my sister-in-law needs to tame her drinks down.”

“Pfft. I’ll do no such thing.”

Rose giggled. “I'm having fun, John. Come on. Join me for a shot.”

“I’ve already shared enough with you that my truck will be staying here tonight. I’ve also had some with Jack, Martha, _and_ Ron.”

Rose frowned – magnificently, she was sure. “You haven’t had that many. You don’t look drunk.”

“Perhaps not yet, but I’d like to remain somewhat clear-headed for you.”

“John,” Rose groaned. “You’re ruining my fun.”

John smiled. “You’ve said that at least three times this evening.” Rose blew a raspberry at him and he chuckled as he stood. “I'm gonna hit the head. When I get back, maybe you’d like to try to dance. Gotta start working on those muscles somewhere.”

“Ooh, yes, but it’ll probably be something slow, won't it?”

“I don’t think you’re quite ready to share a salsa or tango yet.” Rose leaned her head against his sternum and he brushed her hair off of her forehead. The bar was getting hot. “Donna, give her something a little tamer this time. She’s getting drunk too fast and I don’t want her to get sick.”

“I don’t feel sick.”

“I know you don’t, Rose. Make a standard drink. She liked the rum and Coke you made Martha earlier.”

“Fine, but only because I don’t want her to get sick, too.”

Rose watched him head to the toilets and smiled as she faced Donna again.

“Whoever he ends up marrying is going to be the luckiest lady in the whole world. He’s such a good guy.” Rose paused and arched her brows at the bar. “And he’s apparently really good with his tongue. I almost wanna give in and go after him myself.”

“Shit.” Donna looked at her empty glass. “I _have_ been making them too strong. Listen, Rose, hold on to that thought. He’s not gonna sleep with you or anything if you’re this drunk. He’s one of those good ones.”

“He really is a good one.” Rose looked around for a minute or two. “I wonder if she’s here now. God, why is it so hot in here?”

“You’re drunk,” John answered, returning. How long had he been gone? Where was Donna? “And who’s she?”

“The woman you’re gonna marry,” Rose answered, resting her temple on John’s stomach. Her eyes slipped closed and she felt John place a hand on the back of her head. Rose swiveled around on her barstool and wrapped her arms around the small of John’s back. “It’s really hot in here.”

“Do you feel like you’re about to be sick?”

“No, I just need to cool down and rest my eyes a second.”

John’s fingers began carding through her hair and Rose sighed happily. That felt so good.

“Very well. What got you talking about my future bride?”

“I… don’t know. I was talking about how your wife is going to be so lucky, but I don’t remember how I got there, but then I said something about you being good with your tongue and Donna told me to remember that thought, because you wouldn’t sleep with me when I was this drunk. I don’t actually remember what came next.”

“I walked up on you wondering if she was here right now.”

“Oh, yeah. I wonder if she is.”

“Perhaps she is. How are you feeling, Rose?” John tilted her head up and she opened her eyes so she could see him. “There she is. Are you feeling better?”

Rose smiled, aware she was getting a little more than tipsy. They should dance and give her a chance to work off some of the liquor.

“You’re so cute and so sweet.” Rose giggled. “I'm glad you’re my best friend.”

“I'm glad you’re my best friend, too, you precious lightweight. Can you stand? I think you need to walk a bit.”

“Dance, too.”

“Yes, we’ll dance after we’ve walked and had a tiny rest.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

He chuckled. “It’s pretty cool outside right now. Let’s head that way, okay?”

Her hand in his, Rose stumbled her way to the door and saw John gesture at someone. She wondered who he was talking to.

“I’ve always wondered what she would look like.”

“Who? Are you still on my future wife?”

“Yeah, of course.” John directed her to the left of the door and Rose walked down the sidewalk with his hand in hers. “It is interesting.”

“You’ve wondered what she would look like?”

“Gotta see how she’ll compare to the first woman who accepted your marriage proposal, right?” Rose teased. John laughed and Rose grinned up at him. “That was me, right? You never actually asked Vanessa, did you?”

“No, Rose, I never asked Vanessa to marry me.”

Rose hummed. “Good. She didn’t deserve it.”

“Watch your step. We’re gonna have to get this curb fixed.”

“So tell me. What kind of woman are you attracted to? Maybe I’ll see her first someday. That story would make a good moment to note in the bridal toast.”

“You’re already thinking about toasts? Has Donna gotten to you, too?”

“Well, I'm not trying to lock us in a room together so I don’t think so.”

John snickered. “That would be something to witness. I suppose I'm attracted to women like you, Vanessa, and Lucy. Blond, beautiful, fit, strong.”

“Are you attracted to Lucy?”

“She is attractive, but I’m not personally attracted to her. She’s merely an example of the kind of woman I'm attracted to. You’ve never seen Vanessa before so I had to choose someone you knew.”

“That makes sense,” Rose mused. “What about her personality?”

“You mean in general or Vanessa’s? Rose, watch out for that brick.”

Rose still stumbled over it. “Oops. Sorry. I meant in general.”

“Hmm.” John turned them and they started heading back the way they came. “I’ve told you before I need someone who can make me laugh. I like being able to laugh. I want someone I can be silly with and genuinely enjoy myself with, because good looks can fade.”

“Alright. What else?”

“I also need to feel comfortable enough talking openly about everything under the sun, from something my boy did to how much I miss my parents.”

“That’s not unreasonable at all. Pretty much expected, I should think.”

“Yeah.” John shrugged and Rose leaned against him. “You’d think. Kindness and compassion are very important qualities, too. I could have chosen to go anywhere after school and made so much more money than I do, but I love the people in this town. I need someone who understands that and accepts that without argument.”

“Probably be even better if she also just wanted to help people. Maybe worked at a charity or donated to one or something.”

John chuckled. “Think she’d just need a second heart like you. Would cover it, I think.”

“Hey, we could have matching tattoos.” After they’d shared a laugh, Rose frowned up at John while he was staring at the ground in a thoughtful manner. “Should be someone your parents would have loved.”

“Oh, definitely and if my dog doesn’t like her, it’s over.”

Rose giggled. “Never mind your brother, though.”

“Jack’s never going to accept anyone other than you, according to what he was saying just an hour ago. So there’s that. She might have better luck with you.”

“If she doesn’t end up being me,” Rose joked. Snickering, John nodded. “What else? Doesn’t lose her mind about your jelly habits?”

“Yes,” John groaned, looking surprised. “I hadn’t even thought about that. The jelly thing is a good catch.”

“Thank you.”

“Then there’s the big Smythe appetite. Not many women would be able to deal with it for life, I think. Are you feeling better now?”

“Much and John, the right woman could.”

“Suppose she could.”

“You know…” John held the door to the pub open for her and Rose walked in, still tipsy but not as off kilter as she’d felt before. “So far, I tick all those boxes.”

“Yes, you do.”

“So I just need to find someone like me and you’ll be able to have a long, very happy life.”

John gave her a small smile and gestured towards the dance floor.

“It’ll have to be a slow one, but do you want to dance?”

“Always, John.” John again gestured at someone and Rose gave him a curious look. “Who are you talking to? Is it the same person you were doing that to when we left?”

“Jack and yes. I let him know you weren’t leaving by yourself earlier and just now-” The song changed and John smiled. “I was requesting a song change. Care to dance, my dear?”

Smiling, Rose accepted his hand and followed him to the dancing area. Like he’d said, it ended up being a slow dance, but she hadn’t minded. When a second slow song came on, John chuckled and carefully spun her around.

“Bless your brother,” Rose sighed. “He’s being so good this evening. He hasn’t even said one suggestive thing.”

“Yes, he is behaving himself admirably. Makes me worry about what his wife has planned.”

Rose giggled. “That’ll stop once you find the woman you’re meant to be with. Maybe you should start dating again.”

“Who says I haven’t already found her? I'm tired of dating, Rose. It’s exhausting. You think you’ve found someone great, but they never measure up to the woman you envision for yourself.”

“Or man.”

“True. Maybe you should start dating,” John suggested. “It would get her off our backs.”

“I don’t want to start dating, either. Like you said, they never measure up to what you envision.”

“And what do you envision for yourself? Turnabout is fair play.”

“Which reminds me I have yet to see you naked.”

“Do say that a bit louder,” John laughed. “And that wasn’t an answer. You grilled me about what I want in a woman. I want to know what you want in a man.”

“Someone like you.” Rose shrugged and John smiled. “Tall, handsome, completely ridiculous.”

“Thank you.”

“With a truly good heart, loves animals and children, _wants_ animals and children, is intelligent.” Rose smiled and thoughtfully studied John’s face. “Someone who makes me laugh and isn’t afraid to be vulnerable and talk about anything in his head.”

“Doesn’t mind your peanut butter obsession.”

“Yes and doesn’t like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” Rose made a face and John laughed as he slowly spun them in the opposite direction. “That might be a deal breaker. Ooh, and maybe he doesn’t love antiquing and exploring old places, but he tolerates my love for them and joins me when I want to go.”

“That’s a good one. I'm adding that to my list. Though we can do that together if our spouses don’t want to.”

“You’re right. Basically, I want someone who arouses my mind and body in equal measure. Oh, I also want him to be someone who doesn’t mind that I could spend hours staring into the night sky.”

John chuckled closed mouth. “That’s very important. I wondered if you would mention that. Should he also go on adventures with you?”

“Yes, of course. What’s the point of having an imagination if you don’t use it?”

“So there’s another thing.”

Rose nodded. “Sometimes I wonder if that man exists.”

“I believe you’ve said that before.”

“I have. You’re what any woman would want in a man, John. You’re the fantasy.” John gave her a pleased look and Rose grinned while shaking her head. “Men like you aren’t real. They’re fictional characters in a romance novel. How are you real?”

“You must still be drunk.”

“I'm very tipsy,” she corrected, “but no less right.”

“If you say so, Rose.”

“I do say so. I mean, you tick all my boxes and then some. You’re not supposed to exist. The boxes are a guideline, but you don’t throw away a whole man if he misses a few boxes, because nobody’s perfect. So how are you my perfect man?”

“Pfft. You tick all my boxes and then some, too, and you're standing right in front of me. Dancing, rather. Men like me and women like you do exist. We just have to find them.”

“Or each other.” Rose shrugged and John cocked his head. “Of course, it’s gonna be a lot harder to find them if we’re not dating around looking for them.”

“True enough.”

“But dating is such a pain in the arse,” Rose groaned comically. It brought the smile back to John’s lips and she smiled in turn. “And then there’s us.”

“There’s an us? What do you mean?”

“I mean, once you find the woman you’re going to marry and I find the man I'm going to marry, they’re both going to have to put up with us. You’re apparently going to fistfight my husband when he finally gets tired of you stealing me away from him and your wife…”

“Is going to do the same, I’d imagine.” John laughed and Rose joined him, nodding. “Seems like our spouses are going to have a hell of a time with us. Of course, if we marry each other…”

“Because you did propose.”

“And you did accept,” John added. “We’d avoid all of that.”

“We’d need to date for a little while first, John. I don’t know about here, but where I came from, a girl would get some looks if she just married a man she hadn’t been dating for a while first.”

“Hmm. You have a point. We would need to date first.”

“Lucy did put on that booking application that it’s like we’ve been dating all along, though.”

“That she did.” John spun her in a circle and hummed. “I suppose with that information in mind, we wouldn’t need to date, after all.”

“Not really. Not if everyone thinks we already have been.”

“Well, look at that. One day, I might just hook myself a wife and not have to date her beforehand.”

“You lucky man,” Rose teased. “Good thing I'm so perfect.”

“That you are, Rose.”

“When might we be getting married, then?”

“I don’t know. I suppose we should agree on a date at some point.”

Rose laughed. “Sometimes I can't tell if we’re joking or being serious and I don’t really care either way. I like it.”

“I feel the exact same way, oh wife of mine.” John frowned abruptly, his teasing smile vanishing in an instant. “Fiancée?”

“Fiancée,” Rose agreed. “I want an actual wedding, John, so you don’t get to call me wife until then.”

“Ah, well, that would be the one thing you want me to waste money on.”

Rose laughed. “Yes, it would be. I expect the same of both of my husbands.”

“Oh, you’re getting two now?”

“Yes. There’s you and whomever I marry after you. I still want to see you two fighting over me. There’s something about a man who can throw a punch for his lady that is very hot.”

“I’d win,” John said confidently. “Jack, Ron, and I used to scuffle in the backyard for fun and I won pretty often. You can ask them.”

“But would they tell me the truth?”

John chuckled. “Good point.”

Rose hummed. “Seems a bit unfair to my second husband, though, to go up against such a good fighter.”

“Seems easiest just to marry me and forget about finding your perfect husband.”

“Well, you do tick my boxes.”

“And then some,” John said smugly and then ducked his head to whisper near her ear, “and as your husband, I’d be expected to keep ticking your box over and over again until the day I died.”

Rose grinned when he straightened back up.

“That you would be. Feel like I might have to beat you off with a stick… or maybe I just want you to get me off with one.”

She winked and John grinned, his gaze directed at her shoulder and the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth.

“Lord knows I’m handy with a bat.” John met her gaze. “Played a lot of baseball in my day, Rose. I'm used to working up a sweat with my hard bat in hand, but I'm a team player. Might come in handy at some point if you're interested.”

“I’ve always wanted to watch you play a game. I'm particularly interested in watching you steal third base and really take your time doing it. I could watch that all day.”

John pulled in a deep breath and she could see a flush starting right above the collar of the button up he hadn’t bothered to change out of earlier in the evening.

“Well, I always do prefer to have a well-oiled glove before any actual game play. Makes playing catch a whole lot easier if that glove is softened right up by round after round. There’s a lot of work that goes into maintaining a really good glove, Rose.”

God help her, she imagined him softening her glove right up with a sexy, cocky smile and wearing only an unbuttoned baseball shirt. She’d love to wear his trousers sometime…

“I’ve heard players have to have a bit of endurance for game play. Think you can handle a really long game, John?”

“Oh, I can handle all nine innings in a game, but I can play any extra innings that get thrown my way. No problem.”

Rose sucked in a breath. “You sound like you’re a really great player. How often can you keep sliding into home before you need a break?”

“I can keep going and going,’ John said, eyes darkening. “I’ve been known to play through the night without stopping. Could you handle a game that long, Rose?”

Rose swallowed and noticed the flush moving up John’s neck. It was too appealing.

“I could, yeah. I’d love to spend time on the pitcher’s mound, really get a feel for it, but only after you’ve paid enough attention on the catcher’s box.”

John’s breath caught. It was the sexiest thing she’d seen in a while and she had to swallow twice to prevent herself from drooling like a friggin’ baby.

“I think our game play could be so good, we could qualify for the major leagues.”

Rose rubbed her legs together as John spun her around. She wondered if he occasionally used dirty talk and decided to ask.

“Think you might be into a bit of third base coaching, John? I can coach as well as the best of them and wouldn’t mind if that’s what you needed.”

“The best games sometimes require it.” Rose quietly cursed and noticed John’s pupils were nearly obscuring the beautiful chocolatey brown color of his irises now. “Which do you prefer, Rose, your home dugout or the away dugout?”

Rose exhaled shakily and saw John was breathing a little heavier himself.

“I’d like to think if we’re playing such a good, long, hard game, we’d be sharing a dugout at that point, but I don’t think we should limit ourselves to home field.”

“Oh, neither do I. Think I could round the bases over and over and over again no matter where we’re playing.”

“If I ask you to play hardball every once in a while, could you keep your eye on the ball and knock it out of the park?”

“Talk about a curve ball,” John said, his voice low. “I could certainly step up to the plate and swing for the fences if you really wanted it. I can play however you want me to. You should know I'm batting a thousand here. Got a box score that’ll back that up and fans tend to talk when it’s that good.”

Remembering what Jack had said about Vanessa’s bragging, Rose shivered and John bit his bottom lip.

“Jesus,” she breathed, her body tingling. “You win, John.”

“Not yet,” he murmured in a deep voice, “but I think we both know I could if we decided to play a game together. Might never make it out of home field if we did, though.”

He was too tempting.

“Am I interrupting something?” Rose and John looked away from each other and saw Jack standing there, smiling and looking between them. “I just wanted to know if Rose wanted to dance with the other Smythe brother since this one has just been standing there half a song, but…” Jack again looked between them, seeming surprised. “ _Am_ I interrupting something?”

“No.” John smiled, but Rose could tell it was forced. “We were discussing my baseball days.”

“Oh, he was really good. He could have gone to college on a full scholarship if he’d wanted to.”

She briefly thought she might explode from arousal. As it was, her knickers were so wet, she wouldn’t be surprised to find her denims also fell victim to her body’s reaction.

“I’d love to see pictures of him in uniform.”

John and Jack both looked at her, but with completely different expressions. While Jack’s was more friendly and cheerful, John looked edible and heavy-lidded. How was it fair one of her best friends was that attractive?

“I have a few saved to my phone. I’ll send them in a little while. So how about it, Rose? Slow dance for your second favorite Jack Smythe?”

“Her second?” John asked. “She never even met Dad.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jack shrugged after a second. “I was talking about the dog.”

Rose giggled. “Of course you were and I’d love to dance. Hey, uh, John?” John met her gaze as Jack grabbed her hand. “Do you mind getting me a drink? I'm still pretty hot and I think it could cool me down a little.”

God love him. John actually smirked, the smug arse. He sort of earned that, though. Their conversation _had_ been yummy in a very sexy way.

“I don’t know, Rose. I’ll get you a drink, but you might end up feeling hotter by the time you finish it.”

“Especially once you see how hot my brother was in his baseball uniform.”

“Jack, you were doing such a good job.”

John chuckled, sounding incredibly pleased. He walked off towards the bar and Rose couldn’t stop herself from watching him go, imagining him in a baseball uniform that became increasingly more disheveled or nonexistent every step he took.

“It was white with red stripes,” Jack whispered in her ear and chuckled when she jumped. “Red helmet, too. Almost every girl in sophomore, junior, and senior years wanted him so badly. Probably still do, now that I think about it.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Jack hummed. “Yeah. I played, too, but I preferred football and basketball more. John was pretty good at those, too. Guy was in everything in school. Sports, theater, debate club, mathletes, choir, student government, the newspaper, did volunteer work with the community on the weekends, worked on Grampa’s farm during holidays and summer vacation, started a history club when he realized there wasn’t one, and learned archery, hunting, and fishing from Dad. I really think I'm missing some stuff, because I swear he was always doing something. Half the time I wondered if he even slept when we were in school.”

“That is impressive,” Rose said in awe. “He really did all that?”

“Yeah. When we were growing up, if we did something like played outside or went to the gym, we had to spend the same amount of time working out our brain. He just never wanted to stop and he carried that through to adulthood. Explains why he’s such a know it all.”

Jack chuckled and Rose gently slapped his arm.

“Be nice to your brother.” When Jack twirled her around, Rose glanced towards the bar and saw John talking to Ron. “Did you guys used to play fight?”

“We weren’t playing,” Jack said with a laugh. “We were legitimately out for blood. John was pretty good at it, if I'm being honest, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“Course not.”

“That bastard just sort of excels at whatever he sets his clumsy ass to.”

“Except for not being clumsy.”

Jack perked right up. “You’re right about that. Thanks, Rose. Now I'm not so envious. Least I know I won't inevitably cause my own death.”

“Jack, don’t talk like that.”

“Sorry, Rose.” Jack grinned down at her and then glanced at his brother. “Danny mentioned he crawled into bed with you and John the last time he and Mayme stayed at the house.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he did.” Jack kept staring at her. “Said you both were already asleep. In the same bed. Together. And Donna told me about your argument.”

“You can stop looking at me like that, Jack. I'm not dating your brother. One of us would have told you by now.”

“I know you would have. I'm actually worried you guys legitimately don’t realize you're already dating each other. So is Randy, come to think of it.”

Rose sighed. “We’re not dating.”

“Okay. You’re living together, he dotes on you, you obviously care deeply for him, he _loves_ you, you share a bed, he called you his dog’s mom, you’re both not sleeping with anyone else, you got angry when he tried to get you to bring someone back to the house you’re currently sharing with him, he got really angry that you kept trying to have him do the same, and you both clearly think the other is hot. How are you _not_ dating already?”

“Jack.”

“Oh, come on, Rose. You’re just being stubborn now. Give my brother a chance. I bet you wouldn’t even have to do anything. All you’d probably have to do is express the tiniest bit of interest in him and he would fall ass over head to make you his. Probably literally knowing him.”

“Is this why you’ve been so good until now? You were saving up for this?”

“Maybe. Give my brother a chance. He wants you. He loves you. He needs you. You’d be perfect for him. You’re like all the very best parts of that shallow twit he was dating before you but with all of Mum’s good qualities thrown in.”

“I'm sure Vanessa had some good qualities.”

Jack shook his head. “She was hot. That was all she had going for her.”

“Then how am I all the very best parts of her?”

“Well, she put up with my brother for the seven months they were together. You’ve done a good job of that yourself.”

“Jack,” Rose sighed.

“Oh, come on,” Jack whined and then realized what he’d done. “Jeez, I just turned into a fifteen-year-old boy. I'm blaming you for that. Don’t tell John.”

Rose chuckled. “No promises.”

“Rose. Ignore my whining again. Jeez. Look at him. He so wants you. It’s not even funny.”

John was staring her way and smiled when he realized she’d seen him. She smiled back and felt her tummy fluttering.

“We’re just friends, John.”

Though she was almost positive they could be more if they really wanted to. They clearly had a lot of chemistry and they were the best of friends. It might not be a terrible relationship.

“Do you even realize you just called me John? No? It hurts me that you’re so blind to what’s right in front of you, Rose. Your relationship could be spectacular and I hate that you refuse to see that.”

“Maybe I do see it, Jack.” Rose looked right into his surprised eyes. “He is obviously the kind of man every girl would kill to have. He’s also my dearest friend and I would hate to lose that friendship if we didn’t work out. I'm happy with what I have.”

“But are you?” Jack asked quietly and gave her a look that shut her up. “I don’t think you are, but I suppose you know best. Just remember some things are worth the risk.”

_Don’t let a good man slip through your fingers all because you’re afraid of taking a chance and ruining what you might have…_

Rose frowned and tried to ignore Betty’s words, which circled through her mind as Jack silently finished their dance, a frown on his handsome face.

_Sometimes things need to be ruined before they can be built into something better._


	32. Playing With Fire

On the evening of Monday 14 September at approximately 6:28 pm and some various seconds, something momentous happened.

Rose finally made it up all of her stairs at her house without any help from John or needing to take a break during the journey upstairs.

She felt ecstatic and accomplished as she conquered that last step until an unsettling realization hit her. Now that she could climb her stairs by herself, she would go back to living on her own and wouldn’t be living with John and Jack anymore. No more waking up in John’s arms, no more furry dog snoozing on top of her toes after her evening shower, no more meals spent talking and laughing about utter nonsense, no more innuendo-heavy conversation springing up at random times, no more stolen moments watching the stars when they should be going to bed.

Just her in this suddenly too big, too quiet house without John and without that lovable beast of his. No, theirs, as John and Jack had decided separately. A heavy weight settled in the pit of her tummy as John ascended the last step and gave her a small smile.

“Well done, Rose. You finally did it.”

“I did.”

A heavy silence followed her statement and Rose picked at the gauzy fabric of the dress she’d put on that morning. Looking thoughtful, John looked around before licking his top lip.

“Perhaps you should come back home and continue to practice on my front steps until we’re both comfortable you can-”

“Yes,” she agreed much too quickly, she was sure. Maybe she should have let him finish his suggestion. “I mean, I’d hate this little victory to be a fluke. Maybe I just did it on adrenaline, you know?”

“Exactly,” John concurred, nodding. “It would be better to know you can continue to do this instead of me getting all the way home and you finding out you can't get to bed later.”

“Right. That would be very bad.”

“Very, very bad.” Rose nodded and he grabbed her hand. “Should we go back home, then? We can practice on my stairs in the morning.”

“Good idea. I'm pretty tired from all that exertion. I need a break.”

Could he tell she was fibbing just a little? If he did, he didn’t let on that he knew. She hoped he was as hesitant to go back to his own home without her. Would he have missed her, too, as badly as she would have missed him?

“We’ll pick up some dinner on the way home. I don’t feel like cooking tonight and I think you should rest.”

Rose smiled. “Thank you. You’re such a sweetheart.”

Smiling happily, John slowly led her back downstairs and helped her get situated in the passenger seat of his truck. When they finally made it home (and that _was_ what it felt like now), Rose looked through the front window as John was unlocking the door and saw Jack still looked a little mopey. That poor baby.

The moment he caught sight of her standing next to John, Jack jumped to his feet and ran to them. He was so excited, he was nearly vibrating in place – it couldn’t even be classified as shaking anymore – and ended up peeing a little in his excitement.

“Oh, buddy,” John said and rubbed Jack’s side. “It’s okay. Calm down. She’s not going anywhere right now.”

“I'm glad you’re so happy I'm back, big guy.” Rose bent over to stroke Jack’s side and kept getting a wet nose shoved into her face. “My goodness. He’s so excited.”

“His mummy came back. He probably missed you. I have to clean this mess up, Rose. Why don’t you go put some of your bags away while I'm doing that?”

“Good idea.”

Rose grabbed a few of the smaller bags and the larger rolling suitcase and headed out of the room. Jack followed her to the entrance of John’s bedroom and pranced around her while she thought about what she should do. Should she put her stuff in there? Would he question it if she did? He hadn’t actually told her which room to use and she’d woken up in there just that morning. Perhaps…

Rose chose to put her bags in John’s room. If he brought it up, she could play it off as simply not thinking about it since that was where she’d been sleeping for months.

Once Jack realized she wasn’t planning to leave again, he ran back to the living room and barked, something that made John chuckle. As she was walking back to the living room herself, she heard John talking to Jack and when she rounded the doorway, she caught sight of John resting on his shins and stroking Jack’s side. Jack kept butting his head into John’s cheek and groaning contentedly.

“It’s okay, big guy. Accidents happen. I think I probably would have peed, too, if I was you. I'm happy she’s back, too, buddy.”

Rose smiled and pressed a hand to her heart. How sweet. Rose waited a couple more seconds and then continued on into the room. John looked up from petting Jack and smiled as Rose pointed at the floor.

“Got it taken care of?”

“All clean… and we’re happy, aren’t we?” Jack obviously couldn’t be bothered to answer and Rose chuckled a little. “Yes, we’re a happy boy now, aren’t we, Jack?”

The greedy little bugger just kept giving them puppy dog eyes, which Rose always loved to see.

“Come on, John. Get off the floor. We have food that’s getting cold. We can play with Jack after dinner.”

“Aye aye, Madame Librarian.”

Rose offered a hand and though John grabbed hold, he pushed himself up using his own strength and instead just held onto her as they headed towards the kitchen with the takeaway bag in his other hand.

“I'm getting pretty hungry.”

“Is that the reason we ordered an extra burger and fries?”

“Nope.”

“Ah. You know I could have picked up more tomorrow if you wanted some for lunch, Rose. These fries don’t reheat well.”

“I know.”

John’s brows puckered. “Then are we expecting someone? Did you text someone on our way home?”

“Nope. Just wait and see, John. Goodness.”

“Alright. Interesting.”

Rose ignored the spare burger and fries, got some food settled on her plate, and held John’s gaze as her hand tipped her plate to one side. She looked down and gasped as Jack trotted over with a happy bounce to his step.

“My goodness. I dropped my dinner. How careless of me! Jacky boy, can you clean that up for your clumsy mummy?”

John laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You big softie. No wonder he loves you more.”

“He deserves it. He hasn’t had human food in a while and he spent a whole thirty minutes thinking I’d gone home earlier.” Rose shrugged, smiled at John’s happy expression, and fixed her plate up again. “Want to eat outside tonight? We haven’t done that in a few days.”

“That sounds lovely, my dear. I'm sure Jack will find his way outside once he’s done with his dinner.”

“I'm sure he will, too.” Rose picked up her plate and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “After you, sweetie.”

“Hey, that wasn’t vaguely insulting.” John briefly pouted. “I love when you call me rude pet names. What’d I do to earn that?”

Rose snickered. “You weren't being silly and calling me by the names of candies or desserts.”

“Yet,” John said with a grin. “Just you wait, my sweet.”

“You imp.”

“Ah, does my heart so much good to hear that sweet word, my little trifle.”

Rose giggled and sat beside John at the little patio table he had tucked against one side of the deck. She eyed the trampoline as she and John began to eat.

“I'm gonna miss jumping on that.”

“You still can,” John pointed out quickly. “Things aren't going to change once you go back home, Rose. We'll still be the best of friends.”

“Well, obviously. Just be a bit harder to get to it.” Rose cocked her head and eyed the thick fry grasped between her fingers. “I've been here so long, it's really gonna be weird not waking up to you or Jack in my face.”

“Yeah. We thought it was weird going back home after our trip to Milling Falls.”

Rose nodded silently and dropped her fry.

“I think what I'll miss most is being able to see one of my best friends morning, noon, and night. My house just felt so...”

“Quiet?”

“Yes and empty,” Rose agreed. “I never noticed that before. Did you?”

“No, but we'd never lived together before.”

“I know. I’ve loved living with my best friend,” she confessed. He was watching her closely and nodded almost sadly. “A whole two months I've been here. Didn't feel like that long when it was happening, but it is. Guess it was long enough, huh?”

“It'll take some adjustment, that's for sure.” In the ensuing silence, John grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. “We still have some time before we both feel confident you can make it up and down your stairs on your own. Right?”

“Right.”

“Let's not worry about all that, then. We'll let future us deal with it. For now, we're going to eat our dinner and then maybe we can...”

Rose looked around, thinking. What could they do? She didn't particularly like watching the tele all that much, at least not without John's comments in her ear. She didn't want to get on the trampoline, in case it was too jarring (or worse, that it wasn't). Oh!

“We'll bake a cake!”

John chuckled. “We're gonna bake a cake?”

“Yes! I haven't baked anything in a while and I'm itching to try a recipe I found online yesterday.”

“Mm.” Smiling, John shook his head. “Mum would have adored you. She was always doing the same thing.”

“I remember you telling me that.” Rose shrugged. “I love baking, though. We probably could have had a lot of fun doing it together.”

“And fattened me and Dad up in the process.” Rose eyed his flat tummy, chuckling to herself, and John squeezed her hand with his. “Don't consider that a challenge! I'm a healthy weight, Rose. I'd like to stay that way.”

“Too late.”

“No, don't you dare.”

“Who are you trying to look good for, John? If you end up marrying me, I won't care what you look like.” Rose gave him a flirtatious smile. “You'll still be positively edible in my book.”

“Yes, well, if that day ever comes, I don’t want to crush you into our bed. Seems like that'd ruin things real fast.”

“Think I could work around that. I could be on top.” John looked at her and she quirked her brows upward, grinning. “I could see all of you then.”

“All of me.” John paused and added distastefully, “Plus the belly.”

Rose laughed lightly. “You have a Smythe metabolism, John. How big do you actually think you'd get?”

“With you cooking for me all the time, I'd get huge. I'd eat everything. I already do.”

“And you still look like that. I think you'd be fine.”

John directed a playful looking grimace her way and took a bite out of his burger, her hand still in his. She didn't mind, though. She loved holding his hand. While she was chewing the fry she’d dropped earlier, John looked over at her with a curious look.

“When you finally decide to remarry, what sort of wedding would you want? Is it going to be anything like your last?”

Rose hummed. “Hardly. My last wedding took place on a hot, sunny day in a chapel without air conditioning and we had the reception at my parents’ house.”

“Your parents’ house? Isn’t that the huge monstrosity you showed me with the fountain and a circle drive out front?”

“Yeah.”

John’s brows rose. “That’s a beautiful house. Doesn’t seem like a terrible place to have a wedding reception.”

“It wasn’t. I was just hot from the wedding and Dad already didn’t like James to start with, but then James got drunk and started a fight with a server carrying a tray a champagne flutes. The whole thing was a disaster beginning to end. Should have seen that as an omen.”

“It’s in the past,” John said simply, shrugging. “We learn and move on. What of your future?”

“You’re right. I haven’t thought about it much, to be honest. Well, I suppose that’s not completely true.”

John smiled. “Tell me what you see?”

“Alright.” Rose looked at John’s hand and rubbed his index finger with her thumb. “I’d want to be married somewhere with cool air. I learned from my mistake, let me tell you. Wedding gowns get so hot so fast. It’s the material. Ugh.”

“I can imagine they do.”

“Suppose since I'm living here in Smytheley, the ballroom would be a perfect place to have the ceremony.” Rose glanced up at John and he smiled. “There’s plenty of space there and the grounds are gorgeous. Would make for some really fantastic wedding photos.”

“It would, I agree. Most especially, I think, underneath all that ivy on the verandah and near the fountain in the garden.”

“Those are definitely the top spots I’d want to be photographed. The air situation could be better, but maybe it wouldn’t be as bad since it wouldn’t be packed full of people in ballgowns moving around and dancing.”

“If I know I'm going to have to go in to service the building or to check for any damage after storms and before the annual ball, I’ll turn the air on a few days beforehand so it can cool down. It does get pretty chilly if you’re only wearing jeans and a shirt.”

“Really? I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“Please do. Of course, it’s a different story in the middle of winter. Would you want a cool or warm weather wedding?”

“Warmer, I think,” Rose said thoughtfully. “Maybe springtime when it’s warm enough outside to take our photos without freezing our bums off next to all those pretty flowers in the garden.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“I think so.” John remained silent and Rose hummed. “I think I’d want a more informal reception, though. My last, like I said, involved servers with flutes of champagne and everyone stayed in their fancy clothes the whole time. I’d want everyone to have fun this time.”

“How informal do you want to be? Dress pants and button ups or jeans and t-shirts? I need to know how to dress.”

Rose grinned. “Maybe one of those funny t-shirts that looks like a tuxedo.”

John laughed. “That’s ridiculous, Rose, and your husband might not approve.”

“Eh, if he doesn’t end up being you, he’ll likely know to expect it, anyway.”

“Valid point. Continue.”

“I think I’d want to be married right before dusk so by the time the ceremony and bridal photographs are done, the sun will be going down.”

“Those photographs will be beautiful. Unfortunately, not Anderson Scott beautiful, but good enough.”

“Thank you, John. I think I’d want the reception to be one big party. Everybody comes in whatever they’re comfortable wearing, the only pictures being taken are by phones, and the food is simple and can be eaten off paper plates.”

“Like hotdogs and burgers or something else?”

“Yeah, like it’s just a big cookout. Alcohol can be set aside for the adults, there’s another table of water and soft drinks for everybody else. I think I’d want cupcakes or something less traditional than a fancy wedding cake, too.”

John looked at her curiously. “Did you do the one year cake at your last wedding?”

“No, I honestly didn’t know that was a thing until a few years ago. One year in, James and I were already having issues so I probably would have just thrown it away.” Rose looked up from John’s neck and saw his expression. “We celebrated our one year anniversary by fighting about a number I found in his denims. It was the hotel desk worker from the night before.”

“That bastard.”

Rose chuckled. “He explained it away at the time and I believed him. Doesn’t bother me now, though, so stop making that face.”

“It’s just repulsive. I don’t understand the concept of cheating. If you're not happy, get out.” Rose shrugged and John smiled at her. “I'm sorry. I’ll try to tamp down on my blatant disgust. You were saying?”

“Maybe I could do the one year cake this time. I still want something different for the reception, though.”

“I like the idea. It’s fun. Seems to fit in well with the image I'm picturing. Have you considered building a bonfire? You seemed to enjoy the one we attended in Milling Falls and if you have the wedding at the right time of year, it might be helpful to have in case the night gets cool.”

Rose smiled, imagining it. That it was taking place in John’s yard in her mind had nothing to do with it.

“I like that. No, I really like that. I do want the reception to just be a big party and a bonfire would be cute, don’t you think?”

John looked pleased. “I do, yes.”

“Maybe at some point before me and my husband leaves for our honeymoon, we could have a little after party somewhere with just us and our friends. I feel like even if I didn’t want to, Donna at least would insist upon it. Even if for just a little while.”

“I see a few beers, maybe some water or coffee, some junk food, and a lot of sobering up before heading to the airport.”

“I do, too.”

“It’s a good idea. Might want to hold on to that.”

“I will. Plane rides and alcohol do not mix well. The hangover is always twenty times worse.”

“There’s a reason for that.”

“Dehydration and a lower blood oxygen level.” John looked pleasantly surprised and Rose smiled. “Believe it or not, before I came here, I did visit a doctor once or twice.”

“I am so impressed.” Rose giggled and John winked at her. “Your other doctor was correct, though. The lower blood oxygen level can cause headaches and dizziness and then the dehydration…” John whistled. “Makes for one nasty hangover.”

“Understatement there.” John gave her a sympathetic look. “Not gonna repeat that one, though.”

“No, I’d hope not. Is there anything else? Wedding colors? Song choices? Anything?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead. I did briefly consider gold and blue, though, but I haven’t decided. I don’t really need to right now. I like the blue like that coffee thermos you keep trying to steal from me, though.”

John let out a surprised laugh but waved away her curious look.

“Separate thought. Ignore me. That could be pretty.” John cocked his head. “Which color would you have your bridal party wear? Would you let your groom pick which color his men wore?”

“Well, it’d be his wedding, too, John. He could pick.”

“If it was me, I’d just let my bride choose which colors everyone wore. I don’t think I’d care so much about the details as long as I got to keep her at the end of the day.”

“That’s so precious, you big sweetheart.” Rose shared a smile with John and then sighed. “I haven’t put thought into anything else yet. Think I have enough for now. What brought that on?”

“I was thinking about our next Founder’s Day ball and I remembered the dress you wore to this year’s ball. It looked like a wedding gown and it made me wonder what your wedding would look like.”

Rose smiled. “I thought it looked like a wedding gown, too. I loved it. My last wedding, I wore a plain shift dress, but that wasn’t what I really wanted.”

John looked up from his burger, looked her over, and frowned as he met her eyes.

“What did you want, then?”

“I wanted to feel like a princess at the ball, but we decided to get married in July and I knew it was going to be hot so I had to adjust my vision of what I’d look like.”

“Hmm. Well, if you choose anything like the gown you wore to the ball, you’ll be a vision.”

Rose directed a pleased, happy smile at her water bottle and wondered how John imagined his own wedding. Would he wear a tux or just trousers and a button up? A dark three piece suit with a tie that matched one of the bridal colors? He'd looked so terribly dashing in the tux he'd worn to the ball. Would he have his hair all spiky and tousled and... That was a good style on him. Rose peeked at his hair and smiled. It was tousled but not spiky today. It almost looked like someone had run their fingers through his hair.

She had a brief flash come to mind of doing just that for him while he brushed his teeth one morning, maybe while she was teasing him about bedhead and Jack wagged his tail waiting for them to get done so they could go feed him. It was a cute image - fantasy? Yeah, because images didn't move. Rose shook herself.

"What do you see for your own wedding, John?"

John hummed. "If I marry you, our wedding sounds like it's pretty well planned out and frankly, I love it. If I marry someone else, I am sure she'll come up with something. As I said, I'll be happy with whatever as long as I walk away with the woman I love."

Rose briefly leaned against John's arm and he rested his head against hers a moment. When she straightened, she picked up her burger.

"What about your clothing, though? If you marry me, I won't care what you choose. Tux, suit, or trousers and a button up? I'm curious which you'd prefer."

"If I marry you?" Rose nodded and John looked thoughtful. "You'll be in a ball gown similar to what you chose for the ball, correct?"

"Likely. It's what I wanted."

"Make sure we pick a date you can wear one, then." Smiling, feeling just the slightest bit dopey and lovestruck (oh, dear), Rose nodded once more and John shrugged. "I suppose I'd want the suit. My tux is nice, but I wear it at least once a year so it isn't special to me anymore."

"I understand the feeling. Would you prefer to wear a blue or gold tie and pocket square? Or do you want a bow tie?"

"I get to choose? Don't you want to?"

"You can."

"The blue... and a tie," John said decisively. "I love that shade of blue, as do you. I think it'd look sharp. Which color will your party be wearing?"

"The blue, too." Rose enjoyed the little smile John directed at his water and a thought struck her. "Jack!"

Claws skittered on the deck as Jack loped outside and John glanced at the happy pup before meeting her gaze.

"What about him?"

"Well, he has to be dressed up, too, doesn't he?"

"Oh, Rose," John murmured, one corner of his mouth curling. "I love you, you sweet woman."

"I'm a terrible mummy for not thinking about him sooner."

John snickered. "You're not, but very well. Let's hope your husband, if I'm not him, doesn't mind him being involved."

"I wouldn't marry him if he did."

"He'll have to wear a bow tie. Poor guy would get tripped up on a tie."

"Good thing he looks very cute in bowties," Rose said to Jack, who kept trying to put his paws on her legs. "No, Mummy's still eating, baby. No, stay down."

That was very displeasing news to Jack, who collapsed on the deck like he was a bag of bricks. It made John chuckle and Jack groaned unhappily, which prompted her to giggle.

"Yes, it's very mean, isn't it, Jack? Mum's no fun to you."

"No Fun Tyler, that's me."

"Not forever." John met her gaze and winked before saying, "Perhaps someday you'll be a Smythe."

"No Fun Smythe. Hmm. No Fun Smitty. Ooh, that has a nice ring to it. Maybe we could have my wedding band engraved."

John let loose an amused laugh.

"Let's not. That poor engraver would probably give me sympathetic looks every time he saw me."

"Planning on seeing him often?"

"I want quite a few children and I'm generally very obnoxious. It's safe to say I'll be popping in often to buy a bribe or an apology gift every few weeks."

"Stop wasting your money!" John's renewed laughter drowned out her huff. "I want children, too, you know. Bribes won't be necessary and you're not so obnoxious to warrant apology gifts every few weeks."

“We’re not even married yet and you’re already trying to tell me what to do!” John laughed some more. “Then again, how is that any different than it’s always been? First time I met you, nearly the first thing out of your mouth was telling me I should be watching where I was going.”

Rose chuckled. “You had just tossed a tea on me. Of course I was going to tell you that. You’re just lucky I was so polite.”

“Polite,” John scoffed, grinning. “It was immediately followed by sarcasm and mean looks.”

“You were very blatantly ogling a woman in a wet, white dress, John. You can't blame me. Also, hello, stop using your memory for bad.”

“Bad. Ha. I think it’s cute how feisty you were.”

“I don’t think feisty is the right word for it. I was quite rude before our redo meeting and I can admit that.”

“Yeah, I really thought you hated me at first and I hated that. I try to be friendly with everyone and the night we fought at the pub, I couldn’t sleep at all. I was still awake when the sun came up.”

“I'm so sorry. It’s just… you were way too fit and I was not in a good head space to deal with that and what I later learned was simply general clumsiness.”

“Eh, it’s in the past now. Not much we – Fit?” John’s brows arched. “As in good-looking?”

“Mm, yeah.”

An open-mouthed grin stole over John’s lips and Rose furrowed her brows, smiling a bit.

“You think I'm good-looking, Rose?”

“You already knew that, John. I’ve told you before.”

“Means more you thought I was handsome before we became friends.” John bit the tip of his tongue and wiggled his brows. “Do you think I'm hot, Rose?”

Rose snorted. “Are we teenagers again? Should I say…” Rose adopted a very fake American accent and continued, “Oh, my God, you’re like, just the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. Wanna be my boyfriend?”

John’s laugh was unrestrained and very loud.

“That was so bad! You didn’t even sound like yourself!”

He continued laughing and Rose decided to stick with the accent a bit longer. She stood from her chair, stepped over Jack, and straddled John’s lap as her arms went around his shoulders. She gave him a playful smile and batted her lashes, which quietened his laughter.

“It’s just, like, you're super hot. I literally can't even deal with it and my friends think I should, like, totally hook up with you, which would be totally awesome if I got with the captain of the football team. So will you be my boyfriend already? God.”

John’s lips were on hers before she really realized what he was doing.

His hands slid into her hair and Rose closed her eyes after a moment, only vaguely aware she was doing it. She felt one hand slide down her back to cup her bum and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Intense, immediate arousal hit her and she arched her back, grinding into him.

They parted and breathed against each other’s lips a moment, John licked his bottom lip, and they met each other’s gaze. Something shifted in John’s gaze leaving him looking more passionate than playful and Rose caught his lips once more.

Breathing sharply, John’s other hand moved down to her bum and tightened before he dragged her closer, tight against his lower belly. Rose buried her hands into the back of John’s hair and felt him panting as she moaned and scratched at his scalp. She cocked her hips, feeling the hard edge of his belt, and John nibbled at her bottom lip. He groaned, pressed her into him, and twined his tongue with hers once more. John pulled back for air much too soon and she stared, dazed, at his blown pupils and reddened mouth.

“OMG, we _should_ be boyfriend and girlfriend,” John said a little breathlessly, copying the terrible accent she’d been using. His teasing tone sounded forced. “’Cause you’re such a hottie and that was hella sexy.”

“Word,” she managed to get out.

“Will you wear my letter jacket at the game Friday, Rosie?”

“Totally.” It felt like her heart was trying to beat out of her chest to get back to John. She couldn’t fully breathe. Rose sat up a little straighter and pushed out, “it’s scary how quickly you fell into that, John.”

“I was in theater in school, amongst other things.” He shrugged. His lips were still red. “Seriously, though, never _ever_ again talk like that. It was awful. I felt myself breaking out in hives. I’d much rather hear Rose than whatever the hell that was.”

"I'd much rather be Rose." Even if Rosie did get to make out with the captain of the football team. "Might be too soon to say considering I'm still on your lap, but damn, you _are_ good with your tongue."

John threw his head back and laughed. Rose joined in, her eyes closing, and felt John grab onto her hips to keep her from moving. Hmm. Glad she wasn't the only one who'd been turned on by that little...whatever that had been. When they'd calmed down, Rose opened her eyes and saw John grinning at her.

"Perhaps not the best time for that, Rose, but thank you very much. Just think. If that's what I can do simply kissing you..."

"Woof."

"Woof indeed."

Rose straightened yet again and briefly wondered when she'd cocked her hips back towards John's belt buckle. In this dress, she could feel that metal pretty clearly. There was only her knickers and a scrap of thin gauze between her and it. It had felt good, too. Her body was developing a mind of its own, it seemed.

"Should I move? Probably help, right?"

"You're helping the issue, actually. If you move, I'll have more room, as it were, and might quickly become very uncomfortable."

"Not sure I buy that, but I'll take it. Just tell me when you want me to get up." John quirked his brows up in acknowledgment and Rose leaned back a little to pull her plate closer. After the third try batting at the edge of her plate, John let out a small groan and tightened his hands on her hips, causing her to freeze in place. "Am I making it worse?"

"Or better," he said a bit breathlessly. "However you want this to go, better figure it out soon. I'd rather not come in my jeans in front of my dog and my best friend, if that helps."

Rose blushed and sat back up with her burger in hand.

"Sorry."

John bit his lip and nodded, his hands relaxing and eyes on her burger.

"Can you reach mine?"

"I think so."

Rose glanced over her shoulder and pretended not to hear John's breath catch, even though her body didn't want to get the memo. Her hips rocked forward as she twisted to grab his burger and a thrill of pleasure pulsed through her. There was a red flush on John's cheeks, neck, and collarbone when she twisted back around to him sans burger.

She could feel her heartbeat between her legs and pounding in her chest as she made a split second decision that could prove to end very badly.

Rose leaned back over to her plate, put her burger down, and whistled as she tossed the rest of her food onto the deck a little ways off. Jack happily scampered off and Rose righted herself in John's lap before rocking forward and holding John's hands to her hips. His head tipped backwards, his eyes closed, and a groan escaped him as she rocked over him once more. His hips jerked up as she rocked forward again.

"Rose, I know we're the best of friends and I'm sure you don't like seeing me uncomfortable or anything, but you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't."

"I don't want you to do this because you think I expect you to. We're best friends, not lovers. We can just let my problem go away like it's done before."

"I know, John."

"Rose - God, that feels great." John swallowed thickly and forced his eyes open so he could see her. "You don't have to. Please don't feel you have to."

"I know, John," she repeated and let out a moan when he cocked his hips up enough to give her some friction. "I don't feel forced."

"Good. Good, because I - Rose, please don't do this if-"

"Undo your denims. Get 'em down."

"I can't. I don't know that I could stop myself from trying to take this further if I did, Rose."

Rose put more pressure on her next rock forward and John slouched down in his chair, his body grinding into her with purpose.

“Ah, that’s good. Better. So much better.”

"Jesus, I – You’re very beautiful and the knowledge that you're my best friend is the only thing stopping me from trying to...” John groaned and pressed her body down onto him harder. “To take you on this table right here and right now."

He cursed under his breath and Rose gasped before leaning back and undoing his denims as quickly as she could.

“Push them down, John.”

“Rose.” Panting, John shook his head but gave up with a groan and wiggled his jeans down far enough to release his erection. “Rose, I-”

Eyes on her, John licked his top lip. Rose maintained eye contact as she reached out and gently moved his hand out of the way so she could finally touch him. A soft breath escaped him and Rose bit her lip a moment.

“If you want me to stop, I will, John. We _are_ best friends and I don’t want to do something either you or I would regret later.”

“Don’t stop,” John breathed. “Be sure, though, Rose. Please be sure.” Rather than say a word, Rose stood up, maintained eye contact with John, and slid her panties down her legs. “Sinful,” he murmured. “I assume I'm not the only one who’s in a state.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Would you like me to use my hands or my mouth on you? I can do that for you. You needn’t worry about doing it yourself.”

Her eyes nearly crossed. Oh, the possibilities. Was she actually awake? She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

“We’ll see. I just want to touch you.”

John swallowed and it looked like it hurt. Rose carefully settled herself back on his lap, rearranged her dress, and gently gripped John’s erection in her hand once more. As she started stroking him, he grabbed her by the bum and dragged her closer so that her body was pressed to the head of his erection.

“Go ahead,” he said in a deep, toe-curling voice, looking from her eyes to what she was doing beneath her dress and then back. “Use me to pleasure yourself. I promise I won't try to do more.”

Rose nodded – ever the gentleman, he was – and rubbed his head over her clitoris with a soft moan. The grip John had on her bum tightened and he tilted his head back to pant for breath.

“Can you take off your shirt?”

“If that’s what you want.”

She didn’t even stop and instead watched him throw his bundled-up shirt over his shoulder. She could feel him watching her, but she was too focused on studying him and rubbing her free hand over his chest and abdomen, which tightened beneath her hand. As she picked up speed, John’s breathing did so, as well. It was sexy as hell.

Then she met his gaze and a moan slipped from her.

He looked so sexy sprawled out below her with his pupils blown, his mouth slightly open, and his hair still mussed. She couldn’t help but to kiss him. John groaned into her mouth and Rose sped up her hand, something that brought the both of them a goodly amount of pleasure judging by John’s reaction.

This suddenly wasn’t enough.

“More,” she said into his mouth. “John, I need more.”

“Do you need my mouth? Fuck, say yes, Rose. God, please say yes.” She clenched around nothing and John licked his bottom lip, his eyes trained on hers. “Or my hands? What do you need? You can have it.”

She never imagined him letting loose such a filthy word – Donna, yes, but not him. She was unprepared for how much her body would react upon hearing it from him in that deep, rough voice he was using right now.

“I need you.”

“You can have whatever you need. I’ll do anything.”

Before she could lose her nerve or question why she was risking their friendship now, Rose guided John’s erection into her body and rocked forward quickly, drawing a startled groan out of John as he found himself fully seated within her body.

“I need you,” she repeated, panting. “I hope this is okay.”

“More than, Rose. I did say you can have whatever you need.”

His voice was so low and deep and gravelly that Rose clenched around him and moaned in pleasure. John tightly grabbed her bum and lifted her up before pulling her down, his hips thrusting up and driving him deeper into her body. Rose clutched at his shoulders and threw her head back to cry out softly on the next thrust.

John quickly set a fast pace that had Rose moaning, crying out, arching, and holding onto his shoulders so tightly that she’d be surprised if she didn’t break skin with her nails. Without warning, John surged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Before she could ask what he was doing, she saw his food and plate go flying across the deck, Jack chasing a rolling fry.

Rose laughed breathily. “You’re gonna regret doing that later. Now what are you going to eat when we’re done?”

“I’d much rather eat you,” John said as he dropped back into his seat and resumed the pace without letting a second pass. Rose moaned loudly, her forehead against John’s own, and John continued, “but I can understand.”

“Can you?”

“This isn’t an everyday occurrence. Hate for you to know what I can do and not be able to get it whenever you want.” John gave her a frankly arousing smirk and Rose tilted her head enough to bite his bottom lip. Upon releasing him, John growled, “should still try me out.”

“When we’re done. God, feels perfect.”

“Mhm, you do.”

John moved his right hand to the small of her back and wedged his left hand between their bodies so he could reach her clitoris. As he started touching her with a quick hand, he used his right hand to bring her close enough to kiss. Rose used the pressure from his right arm as an indication for when she should cock her hips and pull back, their pace quickening, and moaned into his mouth when pleasure began building and climbing seemingly higher and higher.

With a desperate cry, Rose buried her hands into John’s hair, pulling on the strands, and rocked her hips forward in an ever more erratic pace. John was panting against her mouth, his breath hitching as he drove himself into her body faster and faster, his fingers flying over her clitoris.

Rose hit her peak and felt herself shatter apart.

When the pieces began coming back together and she was able to do more than breathe and blink, she saw John was staring up at her, his hands back on her bum, his hips stationary.

“That was…” Rose sucked in a shaky breath and John smiled, panting a little. “I can't even describe what that was.”

“Clearly good,” John said, nodding and quirking his brows upward.

“God and your voice is so sexy like that.”

“Thank ya.”

Rose regained her momentum and her arousal maybe a mere two minutes later. John kept his eyes on hers and seemed to know the very moment she felt a flicker burst into a new flame. Smirking, looking edible, he pulled her closer and sat up. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned a kiss that quickly became a lot less innocent than a chaste press of lip to lip.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the deck and John was kissing and licking down her body. He wasted no time in getting to her groin – likely because as soon as she realized what he was doing, she jerked her dress out of the way and spread her legs.

She was aware she looked completely wanton, but she quite honestly did not give a damn and John seemed to approve.

There were very few things Rose had ever found as breathtaking or as arousing as literally the whole bloody time John Smythe was between her legs snacking on her body like she was a gourmet dinner. It took him maybe a minute exploring every little bit of her body, gathering information about what she liked and didn’t, licking and nibbling from her pubic mound to her entrance, before he set to work.

She was _screaming_ out her release less than ten minutes later – the fastest she’d ever gone.

“John,” she croaked. Oh, real bloody sexy, Rose. Jesus. John looked up from licking her thighs clean and smiled, his tongue caught between the teeth on one side of his mouth. “You… god…”

John chuckled devilishly and licked his top lip, one brow arched.

“Told you I love cherries.”

Rose closed her eyes and whimpered, pressing her hand against her body. John was grinning widely, sitting back on his shins, when she forced herself to look at him.

Oh.

“You didn’t…?”

John shook his head. “Not yet. You seemed like you needed more attention.”

His wife was going to absobloodylutely love him. She was truthfully mad with jealousy for a very long few moments. Yep, that feeling wasn’t going away anytime soon. Maybe when she wasn’t busy eyeballing him head to knee.

Rose pushed herself up, tucked her knees beneath her, and crawled forward so she could push John down onto his back. His hooded gaze and flushed cheeks, the look in his eye, this entire encounter would haunt her dreams for weeks, she was sure. John tucked her hair behind one ear, smiling, and Rose leaned down to kiss him.

“Is turnabout fair play,” Rose whispered in his ear, “or can I do whatever I want?”

“Do with me what you will, Rose.”

“Oh, yes, Doctor.”

As Rose was straddling John’s legs, she caught sight of Jack, who was facing away fast asleep, his head hanging off the top step of the deck. It made her chuckle. She’d have to tell John when they were done.

John.

Rose sighed as she sank down onto him, filling herself up rather faster than she expected. After having just had orgasm number two, she supposed she was very wet and ready. No wonder he’d slid in so quickly.

God, she did not mind.

Rose pressed her lips to John’s as she began to move and felt him grip her upper thighs while slipping his tongue between her lips. When John’s breath came a little faster, Rose pulled back from his mouth and kissed across his jawline, nibbled at his earlobe, and gently bit the side of his neck.

A guttural groan escaped him, his stomach tensing, and Rose bit a little further down. By the time she found herself working on the other side of his neck, a series of throaty groans and husky repetitions of her name kept falling from his lips.

“You feel so good,” John murmured as she sucked on his other earlobe. She heard him swallow thickly. “I'm so glad I met you.”

“I am, too, John.”

“Might be number one of all my best friends.”

“Yeah. Why’s that? Because of this?”

Rose began moving faster and John’s answering, untamed groan made her clench, muscles trembling.

“Pretty sure none of my other best friends would do this for me.”

John laughed shakily and Rose grinned down at him before she threw her head back and just enjoyed riding the man below her.

“Think you might have to rank number one, too. Some of mine probably would be willing, but you're the only one I’ve let do this.”

Eyes opening, Rose met John’s gaze and lifted her dress over her head. John’s breathing grew harsh and he pushed her bra down so he could cup her breasts. Rose left her arms up, resting her hands on her head, and found herself struggling to pull in breath when John dragged his gaze over her body before looking deep into her eyes.

“I'm getting close, Rose.” She vowed to remember the way he said her name for the rest of her life, because god damn. “You’re stunning.”

She might make it to number three.

“So are you, John. Don’t care if that sounds weird. You’re beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, sexy. Choose one.”

She only got a crooked grin at that, but it was good enough for her. When John put one of his hands between her legs, she mentally corrected herself – definitely hitting three – and forced herself to maintain eye contact. She wanted to see him this time.

That hand of his was magical.

Her pleasure building at an unprecedented rate, Rose dropped her hands onto John’s chest and moved faster, looking between his eyes and his opened mouth. He was sucking in air on every downward cant of her hips and his back was starting to arch into the deck in time to the tensing of his legs, the thrusting of his hips. Right before her pleasure culminated in her third orgasm of the day, John’s breathing sped up to a rapid panting and his brows furrowed deeply, his eyes closing. Progressively louder groans were beginning to escape his mouth and then Rose cried out in pleasure as her orgasm slammed into her.

“Rose, I – F-fuck.”

She rode John hard through her orgasm, feeling him tensing below her, and heard him surrender himself with a loud groan and a tight grip on her hips. Rose opened her eyes as her pleasure slowly faded, leaving her shaking, breathless, and weak. John looked upset and that was a sobering sight indeed. Her orgasm high faded and she frowned at him.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I tried, but…” John swallowed. “I released inside of you. I was already close, but then you…”

“It’s okay. We’re fine. We can get a pill.”

John rubbed his face. “You’re right. I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was worth it.” John chuckled, still looking a bit upset, and Rose nearly frowned again when he slipped out of her body. “John, really, it’s fine. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of it in the morning.”

“I could have tried harder. I should have.” He shrugged, looking guilty. “I didn’t. I'm sorry. If this leads to… I mean, if you…”

“Let’s worry about that if it actually does, okay?”

“Can I ask what you would do if- um, I mean…” An amused chuckle slipped from him as Rose moved to kneel beside him. “I feel like a teenager. Jesus.”

Rose giggled a little. “In the highly unlikely event anything comes of this, I expect a ring and a really big wedding.” John chuckled again and then covered his mouth. She shook her head, grinning. “John, I meant for you to laugh. You’re being silly.”

“So you wouldn’t abort?”

“No. I want a baby, anyway. Really, you’d be saving me a lot of time and money.” John smirked, still looking a bit awkward, and stretched enough to grab her dress. “Thank you.” John opened his mouth and Rose gave him a quelling look. “If you're about to apologize again, I'm gonna smack ya.”

John laughed outright this time. “I'm sorry, but you're not scary at all, Rose. I’d be more afraid of the hussy than you.”

“Don’t call her a hussy. Her name is Princess.” John scoffed at her and carefully tucked himself into his denims. “You agreed to it two days before the accident, John. You can't go back on it now. It’s been too long to change your mind.”

“She’s still a hussy, no matter her name.” Rose stuck her tongue out at him and John rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. “You really are a fantastic best friend, just so you know. Best of the best.”

“We played with fire,” Rose said dismissively, remembering their whatever that had been earlier – role play? A game? Hmm. “Felt like this time, it’d be mean to leave you to suffer. Well, leave us to suffer. Plus… god, it was so much fun and _so_ good.”

John grinned. “Yes, it was.”

“I mean damn, John. Your wife is going to be the happiest bloody woman in the world. I honestly envy her.”

“Could be you.” John shrugged as Rose leaned over and scooped up her knickers. “Who knows? Either way, I win.”

Rose smiled at him and discreetly wiped herself with her knickers while John pushed himself to his feet and grabbed up his shirt. She needed a shower ASAP.

John held out his hands and Rose grabbed one with her free hand. When she was on her feet, she almost hit the ground again. Clutching her to his chest, John looked down at her leg in concern and Rose laughed, sagging forward into his chest.

“My legs feel like jelly! Oh, my god, I can't stand.”

Laughing loudly, looking as relieved and amused as he sounded, John held onto her and pocketed her soiled knickers so she wasn’t just holding them.

“I’ve been told I'm good, Rose, but damn. Way to tell me in such a dramatic fashion.”

Rose tilted her head back to see him and laughed, enjoying the amused grin on his lips. He was so very handsome, especially when he looked so debauched and playful.

“You had better not be laughing at me, John Smythe, or I'm going to call Donna up right now and tell her you proposed to me.”

John shrugged, still grinning. “Do it. I did and you accepted. That’s all on you, Rose.” John smiled into the middle distance. “The future Mrs. Smythe. Hmm. Rose Smythe. No, Mrs. John Smythe. Mm, no. Don’t know which one I like most.” John snapped. “Mrs. Rose Smythe. Yeah, I like that one.”

“Alright. Take me into the house right now,” Rose said, eyes mischievously narrowed. “I'm calling Donna. She needs to know you're off the market.”

“Are you sure you want to do that? There’ll be no going back from that.” John looked her over and Rose mentally slapped herself. Three was more than enough. “Probably drag us down the aisle if you say something and we later try to tell them it was a joke.”

“I once said something similar to Idris.”

His brow arched. “You’re telling your friends about our engagement now?”

“I mentioned our friends are planning our wedding.”

“Ah. The decision is yours, of course, but there’ll be no backing out if you say something. At this point, I really think Donna would forge our signatures on the marriage certificate.”

“Actually, I do, too.” Rose made a face and tentatively stepped side to side. “I need a shower.”

“As do I.”

“Wanna share? After everything we just did, I feel like there’s probably nothing we can't do together now.”

“Mutual masturbation, living together, raising children together-”

“One, we have been living together for two months now. Two, you can stop listing stuff and just put your fingers down.” John looked at the two fingers he still had in the air, grinned at her, and opened his mouth. “I meant lower them out of the air, but if you have a better idea of what you can do with those fingers…” Rose dropped her voice to a whisper, “I'm not wearing any knickers.”

Rose winked and John chuckled deep in his throat.

“You minx.” John bit his bottom lip and looked down her body. “Much rather use my mouth if we’re being honest.”

“Would you?”

“Mm.” Leaning down to her ear, he breathed, “you taste… exquisite.”

A full body shiver overtook her and John looked positively pleased as he straightened.

“Think we’re playing with fire again, John.”

“I’ll risk the burn, Rose.” Jesus, he was sexy. John whistled shrilly and Jack popped his head up, looking groggy and slightly disoriented. “We’ll share a shower, because I'm frankly exhausted and need a nap.”

“Shower and then nap,” Rose agreed. “That sounds great to me.”

John pressed a kiss to her temple and then gently ushered her into the house, Jack trailing behind them. After their shower, Rose followed John into the bedroom, wondering how he’d react when he saw all of her bags in the corner.

He didn’t so much as blink. It certainly added to the huge pile of things she needed to think about.


	33. The Arrangement

“I think donor seven seems like a good choice, as does donor two,” John mused, his reading glasses perched on his nose. “Both men seem to have a clean medical history and both are handsome individuals.”

“My child could be pretty _and_ healthy.” Rose smiled and pointed at a donor John had dismissed. “Oi, what’s wrong with him?”

“Family history of heart disease and he looks slightly jaundiced in that picture.” Rose studied the photo again and frowned, now noticing the slight yellow tinge. “Not good.”

“No, not good. I wonder what’s wrong with him.”

“Hard to say without an exam,” John said absentmindedly. “Donor nine might be a candidate.”

“This would all be so much easier if I ended up being pregnant,” Rose sighed. “I'm blaming you when it turns out I'm not.”

John snorted. “Not nice, Rose. I hope you’re nicer to your future husband.”

“If he’s not you,” Rose muttered. “I might still blame you every month he doesn’t get me pregnant, too.”

“You're being ridiculous.” John chuckled and readjusted his glasses. “Most friends that have a one off with each other are usually relieved when they _don’t_ end up pregnant.”

“Most friends aren’t planning to have a baby via artificial insemination.”

“I'm sure you’re right. I'm undecided on number nine.”

Rose studied John’s profile as he read up on donor number ten. Maybe if these donors didn’t pan out, she’d consider asking John to donate a sample or two. With compensation, of course, and visitation rights if he wanted them.

“It’d be cute.”

“Yes, it would be. Look at its mother.”

“I meant if it ended up being yours. It’d be cute.”

John looked up and Rose hid her smile behind her hand. She loved when he wore his glasses, because he looked adorable with them on.

“Yes, it would be. Very cute.” John furrowed his brows and gestured at the packets scattered around them on the bed. “How many rounds is your limit?”

“I think I want to do six. If it doesn’t happen by then… I mean, it’s not like I don’t have the money to keep trying, but…”

Rose sighed and John smiled in an understanding way.

“You’ll have me helping you, Rose, as not only your friend but your doctor. We’ll closely monitor your cycle beforehand so we have a vague idea of when you might be ovulating. That way, when it comes time for the insemination portion, you’ll have an idea of when to use your test kits and when you need to get into your clinic.”

“You’re sure you can't do that part? I don’t want some stranger messing around down there.”

John patted her thigh. “Yes, I'm sure and I'm so happy you’d trust me to do something like this, but I can't. I'm simply not equipped.”

“What if it doesn’t take after the sixth time?”

“We’ll figure that out if it comes to it, Rose.”

“What if I can't get pregnant?”

“Rose.” John dropped the paper in his hand, grabbed up her hands in his, and met her eyes. “Please don’t worry about that right now. There are tests that can be done if it seems to be a problem, but I really, truly don’t think you’re going to need that. Okay?”

“But what if I can't?”

“Then we’ll figure out an alternative method. Come hell or high water, you’re going to have a child and you're going to be a damned good mother. Got that?”

“Yeah, got that,” Rose said, smiling a little. “Thanks, John. I’ve been worrying.”

“Silly,” John sighed, back to reading. With his other hand, he blindly scooped up the papers between them, put them on his lap, and held his arm out. Rose scooted next to him and leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her. “Nope. This man has such a prominent brow, I'm surprised his background information doesn’t make note of any recent Neanderthal ancestors.”

Rose laughed into John’s shoulder.

“That’s just mean, John.”

“Well, look at him.” John tossed the paper towards the foot of the bed and it fluttered over the side. “Good. He can stay there. Only the best for my best friend.”

Smiling, Rose kissed his cheek and settled back down.

“Would you ever consider it?”

“Something similar. I’d need a surrogate I could trust, but I don’t see why not. I don’t want to start dating again, which means my chances of meeting someone and producing children the fun way are pretty much nil at this point. That would be an option.”

“No, John, I mean being a donor. Would you ever consider it?”

“This man lists liver disease, heart disease, and cancer within the past two generations on both sides of his family. How are these men getting recommended?” John briefly glanced at her. “Maybe. Why? Are you asking for a donation?”

His gaze went to the next donor.

“Maybe not right now. Then again, I like how the Smythe boys grow up healthy, handsome, tall, and strong. Wouldn’t be a terrible thing if it shared your genes.”

“Hmm. Prefer to do it the old-fashioned way myself, Rose. Here. This one looks like a nice, healthy option.” John blindly handed over a donor packet, took a look at the next one, and sighed. Rose didn’t bother looking at the packet and instead set it on her lap as John continued, “No, this guy has a scar peeking out of his shirt that makes me think he’s had heart surgery before the age of… twenty-six. No, no, no. Unacceptable.”

Rose nibbled her bottom lip a moment and admired how intently John was concentrating on her donor choices and how much she _wasn’t._ She should feel awful that she’d asked him to help her look through her options and wasn’t helping him at all, but she didn’t.

“So if you got to do it the old-fashioned way,” she voiced as he moved to the next donor with a grumpy look, “would you consider it?”

Dark, brown eyes pinned her to the spot quite unexpectedly and Rose swallowed.

“Rose, if you decide at some point you would like to use me instead of an anonymous donor, I would understand and barring any unforeseen circumstances, I would agree to it. I only want you to be happy. You don’t need to beat around the bush. You need only ask. Alright?”

“Alright. I just didn’t want to upset you.”

“I might be more upset that you thought I would be upset by your request than actually upset you asked at all.” John kissed her forehead and made himself comfortable once more. “Donor sixteen seems like he might have the goods. This says there have been twelve successful pregnancies from his donated sperm.”

Rose smiled. “Does he have a penchant for eating jelly right out of the jar and throwing beverages on his future best friends?”

“It doesn’t say, but he does look the type…” John pursed his lips, trying to smother an amused grin, and leaned towards Rose. “Does clumsiness and rudeness in a child appeal to you in any way?”

“Hmmm…. Would I be getting sassiness to rival mine and an appetite to bring a small country to the brink of ruin in addition to those other things?”

“I think you might.”

“Sold!” Rose picked up some of the papers, flung them into the air, and she and John shared a laugh. “Oh, we’ll have to pick those up in the morning.”

"They're fine for now." John scooped up the rest of the papers on the bed, tidied them into a pile, and put them on his bedside table before stretching his neck. "It's getting pretty late."

"I know, but I'm not sleepy at all."

"Neither am I. I am going to stretch out, though. Might as well be comfortable if I can't be asleep."

Rose nodded and laid down, her head on the pillow next to John's. He turned onto his side to see her and she smiled.

"You know, if it does turn out I'm pregnant, you'll be a dad."

"That's generally the way things go, yeah."

Rose chuckled. "Twerp. I meant you'll have a little boy or girl to spoil. Ridiculously, knowing how much you love to waste money."

"Again with the money," John said with a snicker. "I'm very smart with my finances. I don't waste money unnecessarily. I don't know why you have such an aversion to me spending some of it every once in a while."

"It feels excessive."

"It isn't... but you're right. On the off chance you did conceive, our child would be very spoiled."

"But disciplined," Rose hurriedly added, "because I don't want a bratty child."

"No, neither do I."

"Then again, I see the way you are with Danny and Mayme. You’re firm when you need to be. You'd be a great dad."

John smiled. "Thank you, Rose."

"It's gonna be so expensive," Rose mused. "Several thousands of dollars kind of expensive, but… suppose it’ll be worth it considering what I'm getting out of it.”

"If you're worried about the financial aspect..." Rose looked up from John's chin and met his gaze. Was she holding her breath? "You could ask me instead of searching for a donor. I know how much you want to be a mother and I wouldn't ask for anything in return."

"Really?"

John frowned. "Financially, that is. I do want to be a father, too, but I'd settle for being Uncle John. As long as the child grew up happy and healthy, I’d be content."

"Really?" she repeated, her eyes itching a little. Was he being serious? She really hoped he was. She might cry. "I'd compensate you, John."

"I don't need it." John shrugged and she surreptitiously pulled in a shaky breath. "I'm very comfortable and I'd rather you saved your money for your child."

"I don't like Uncle John." Brows furrowed deeply, John just stared at her. "Oh! Not – I meant that if you did help me when I'm ready to start trying, I'd want… well, I mean, I wouldn't want the baby to grow up thinking of you as Uncle John when you’d really be its daddy. Doesn’t seem right."

"Oh," he breathed, looking relieved. "So it would know I'm its father, then."

"If that's what you wanted, but I don't expect it and I wouldn't want you to feel you had to support the child in any way."

"If I fathered a child with you, Rose, I would support it in every way." Rose bit her lip and John continued, "financially, emotionally, everything."

"We'd have to set up some sort of custody thing, probably, don't you think? Like establish a schedule so we always know when we can plan events or vacations or whatever."

John shrugged. "Or you could move in here."

If she'd been standing, she'd have sworn her tummy had dropped out the bottom of her body. It took everything she had not to lift the bedsheets to check everything was where it should be. She felt floored.

"You'd want me to move in with you?"

"Be easier to share time with the child, wouldn't it?" John finally looked up from her nose and Rose wondered if he could tell how much she liked the idea he was presenting to her. "I have plenty of room in the house and anything you didn’t want in here could go into the pole barn with my parents’ things. We could share the common rooms and the entire second floor is basically just unused real estate. You could have your pick of any number of rooms up there.”

"Oh, but your bed is so much more comfortable," Rose whined jokingly. That was really all she could manage to say? Well, might as well carry on, then. "I'll bet those other beds are hard as a rock."

"Then stay in here," John said, shrugging again. "I wouldn’t mind. We can set up the nursery in the room next door."

Her heart tripped and this time she did draw a leg up to check her tummy was still in place. If she thought she was floored earlier, she was in the sub-basement now. Maybe the sub-sub-basement.

"You'd let me stay in here?"

"Well, that is your spot." John looked away and swallowed audibly. "It wouldn't be any different than it has been the last two months."

"Closer to two and a half now," Rose breathed.

"Exactly."

“It does seem easier that way. Doesn’t it?”

“It does.”

Nodding, thinking, Rose nibbled her lip, wondering what he'd say if…

"I don't want it to have my last name." John looked back to her and didn't blink whatsoever. She was watching. "Tyler's a good name, but it'll be a Smythe and I want it to have its daddy's last name if I'm not using a donor. "

"You don't want to hyphenate at the very least?"

"Tyler-Smythe? Smythe-Tyler?" Rose shook her head. "No, I don't like them. Would you mind if it took your last name?”

Why couldn't she breathe?

"No, I really wouldn't," John murmured, giving her a searching look. Ohh. Seemed her body remembered how to breathe, after all. "And you? Does my best friend mind being a Tyler when her child will be a Smythe?"

There were butterflies in her tummy, which seemed like a really bad thing for those poor, pretty, little butterflies. Would it be wrong to con him into taking their relationship further? No, con was a bad word, wasn't it? Convince? Yeah, better.

“Suppose if I'm going to be living with you and we’ll be having a child together…”

“Which will be given my last name,” John added. “Yes.”

“And I’ll already be sleeping in your bed,” Rose continued and received a nod. “It might be easier to just marry you than whatever future husband I might have married instead. I could stand being married to my best friend for the rest of my life, I think.”

John was staring at her intently, likely thinking over her suggestion, and then he smiled a little. Anticipation was beginning to build, starting in her tummy and moving up her chest to her throat. Her tummy flipped in excitement and nervousness at the thought of being his wife.

“Suppose it might indeed be easier that way. If that’s what you want, Rose…” John didn’t finish his statement. Rather, he grabbed her hand with his and wove their fingers together. “Would take care of the last name situation. Now your child won't wonder why Mummy has a different name.”

Something somewhere around the approximate location of her uterus clenched and she couldn’t prevent herself from smiling just a little, just a touch.

Hold on a moment. Had that been a legitimate discussion? They were always joking about marrying each other, but this was the first time she couldn’t be entirely certain it _was_ a joke. She was serious, but was he?

“We’d have to marry before the child’s old enough to know I have a different last name.”

John nodded. “Hmm. Marrying my best friend. That’ll be awkward if you ever actually meet your perfect man.”

Had it been?

“Or your perfect woman. I won't divorce you, John. Not unless you cheat.” John’s top lip curled in disgust and Rose laughed. “Not that you would. Clearly.”

“No, I wouldn’t. It’s disgusting.”

“I agree. Well, if we ever meet those perfect people, we can figure out how to go from there.”

“Sounds good to me, Rose.” John frowned and met her gaze once more. “How many children do you want?”

“I can have more than one?” she blurted out. John chuckled, abruptly amused, and Rose smacked her forehead with a grin on her lips. “Sorry. That _was_ funny. I just got excited for a second thinking about a bunch of little mes and yous running around.”

“Yes, it’s a precious thought. How many children do you want?”

“As many as I can get from you,” Rose said honestly. “I want children, John, and I don’t mind shamelessly taking advantage of your generosity in this instance. How many do you want?”

“As many as I can get from you,” John echoed. “I want children, too, Rose. A bunch of them.”

Rose pointed a finger at him. “Stay out of the jewelry shops. You don’t have to bribe me.”

“I won't try to bribe you,” John said, smiling widely. “Just thank you.”

“John,” Rose groaned. “No.”

John laughed happily and Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Behind her, Jack let out a grunt and John quietened his laughter some. When he’d calmed, he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I'm going to have so much fun annoying you for the rest of my life, oh dearest, unsuspecting best friend of mine. You’re going to regret this in fifty years.”

“Thinking I already do and John, unsuspecting is not the right word. I already know how annoying you can be, you giant brat.”

“Mm. Love you, too, my little Swedish fish.”

Rose rolled her eyes but couldn’t quite stop herself from smiling. Sighing, John rolled to his back and held out his arm.

“Are you getting sleepy?”

“Finally. Took long enough. It’s almost four a.m. and I have an appointment at eight.”

“Oh, John, why didn’t you ask for one of my sleeping pills?”

John shrugged. “Eh. Was having too much fun looking through your donors. Besides, if I’d gone to sleep, I wouldn’t have made plans to have one or more children with my best friend.”

“Definitely more, John, as I said, because I want a lot. You also wouldn’t be getting married.”

“That, too.” John grinned at the ceiling. He _had_ been serious, then? “I'm gonna be a dad someday and I'm gonna do it with my best friend. Well.” He chuckled. “No, I’ve already done that. I meant I was gonna father and raise them with my best friend.”

“I'm gonna be a mum someday.” John directed his grin at her and Rose sighed happily, feeling a little shmoopy and silly. “And I'm going to spend the rest of my life being annoyed by my best friend and never having food in the house ever again.”

His smile looked like it should hurt. _Her_ cheeks ached just looking at it.

"You might have a fighting chance. With your penchant for forgetting to eat and my penchant for-"

"Eating everything in the world."

"Exactly. There may be a small chance there'll be crumbs somewhere." Rose giggled and John continued to grin. "That should get you by when you're feeling snacky around month five of your pregnancy."

"Which one?"

"Good point. If we've reached the crumb stage, I'm going to say... the fourth one."

"Really? Because I've seen your kitchen after you and Jack spend a few hours together."

John laughed, sounding incredibly amused. Rose just shook her head. That man.

"You're right, but the kids will have to be old enough to start eating real food first. Ooh, so maybe your sixth."

"Or seventh," Rose said a little dreamily.

"Even better." John frowned suddenly. "We're really going to have to work on your eating habits. You can't afford to skip meals when you're carrying a child."

"Your child."

"Especially my child, yes. Our child.” John shook a hand in the air. “You know what I mean."

"We're going to have to pick a lot of names."

"We'll start a list," John decided and looked around. "Tomorrow, that is. I don't have a notepad in here."

"Good. The sooner we start, the better."

John looked at her. "Oh, I agree. Think... five, six names to start?"

"Maybe of each gender," Rose said sassily. "I want a lot of children, John. It was just me growing up. Mum and Dad didn't have Tony until I was out of the house. I want a lot of my own." She looked at him very seriously. “ _A lot._ ”

"Good. There's a lot of land here. We can start a garden and maybe a vegetable patch or two."

"I still haven't done that."

"You have not. To be fair, you didn't mention wanting to do that until right before the accident so there really wasn't much time to start."

"You're right. Well, anyway, we'll have plenty of time."

"And free labor."

"John." Rose rolled her eyes, but it didn't seem to dim his grin whatsoever. "You imp. I don't know who will be worse. You or all of our children combined."

"Even draw, I think," John chuckled. "Think I'd like to teach them a foreign language when they're young. It's easier for small children to pick up a second or even third language than it is for an adult to."

"You could teach them French."

"I could," he agreed. "Uncle Jack could teach them Spanish, too."

"Jack speaks Spanish?"

"Better than his college professor. Mum started early."

"I like that. French and Spanish lessons. Oh! That's perfect. For every hour they work their bodies-"

"They spend an hour working their minds, too." John gave her a small smile and she was sure her own was a little dopey. "I'm glad you still approve of that. It will make parenting a lot easier if we agree on the big things."

"I agree. That does make me wonder. What about The Talk? You're a doctor so you could tell them how everything works and answer any questions they'd throw your way, but I would probably stress the importance of emotional connections before anything happened without going into much detail about how everything works. Who do you think should do it?"

"Do you want our children knowing how they were conceived? I'll write them all down and I'll tell them, Rose. Don't think for a second I won't. I'll even throw in other encounters just in case we can't pinpoint when exactly you conceived."

Rose laughed. "You would not."

"Rip it off like a bandaid, which… actually..." John frowned. "I don't recommend."

"See? So don't do that."

"We'll do it together," John decided. "I can be more technical and explain everything and yes, before you say it, I won't tell them how they were conceived. I don't actually want to scar our children and give them nightmares like Dad did us. Then you can get into the more emotional aspect. If we do it together, I'm sure they'll feel more prepared than if we went at it separately."

"I'm already dreading it, but I think that's a great plan, John."

"As do I. When we're done, we can go distract ourselves. Maybe by trying to make another child."

"How long do you think I'm going to be able to have children?" Rose laughed. "At some point, everything's going to stop working. You know that being a doctor and all."

"Doesn't mean we should ever stop trying," he laughed, wiggling his brows. Rose turned her head and giggled into John’s chest. "We might need to start trying as soon as possible, Rose, because my brother's already got two on us and another on the way and I want as many children as you’re willing and capable of carrying.”

"Always so competitive when it comes to your brother," Rose said, shaking her head and smiling. "That's never gonna stop, is it?"

"Just one of those things you'll have to live with, I suppose."

"I think I'll manage.” Rose glanced up through her lashes and studied John’s profile a moment. “How soon do you want to start? Within the next... three years?"

No, she wasn't eagerly awaiting an answer from the man who seemed to be taking a bloody year to think. John gave her a thoughtful look and Rose had to force herself to resist the urge to tap her nails on his abdomen.

"How soon were you hoping to start the process of artificial insemination?"

"Sometime within the next year."

"So perhaps... within the next year and a half?"

"You want to wait that long?"

John's serious look and hesitant smile melted away, being replaced by a grin and a laugh.

"Suppose that is a long while to wait for someone who wanted to have children, like, yesterday."

"Yeah."

"When would you like to start trying?"

"Within the next year, John." His brows rose and Rose gave him a look. "That was already my plan. Remember? I just told you."

"So we'll start...within the next year?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"More than.” His lips were starting to curl and she was positive he was fighting to keep his smile from becoming more prominent. “Do you… When should we worry about your name change? If you still want to do that, I mean.”

He _had_ been serious?? Maybe. Sometimes it was hard to tell when they were joking around.

“Preferably before we start trying, I suppose,” she said as calmly as she could manage, doing her best to tamp down on the excitement she could feel in her chest and belly. “I’d hate for our children to look back one day and realize Mummy and Daddy weren’t married before they came along. They won’t know we were best friends just trying to have babies. Our firstborn will think it’s an accident.”

“And that sticks with a man.” John paused. “Or woman, I suppose, if you birth a girl first.”

“Right. So we have a year.”

“We have a year.”

“Think…” Rose pursed her lips, rubbed her hand on John’s side, and looked up at him again. “Lucy did submit that application.”

Unless this was a game of chicken, which she really didn’t think John was the type of man who’d do that, his reaction would tell her whether he was joking or not.

“Be serious, Rose.” Ah. Rose nodded and John twisted to see her. “You wanted to get married in the ballroom, didn’t you?”

Oh.

Ohhh. Maybe he WAS being serious!

“I did.”

John flopped back down onto his back. “Nobody’s booked that building until our ball in May. Beyond that, it’s been reserved for a dinner for area farmers, something Wilf’s put together, but that won't take place until August. It’s free otherwise.”

“It is?”

“Mhmm. We’ll need to decide on a date so I can inspect the building and have the air on a few days prior.”

“We also need to think about the reception.” When John nodded, Rose’s heart stopped. She swore it did. He was being serious, wasn’t he? “Are you okay with this, John?”

He turned his head enough to meet her eyes and gave her a soft smile. Her heart started back up and jumped a little until it settled into a healthy rhythm.

“I'm gonna marry my best friend. Sounds a lot better than marrying some woman I haven’t even met yet. Yes, I'm okay with this.”

Rose pressed a chaste kiss to John’s lips and felt him smile. When she pulled back, he brushed her hair behind her ear and sighed in contentment. Taking care of her elbow, she propped her arm up on his chest and cupped her chin in her palm so she could see him.

“You can be so sweet sometimes, John. It’s so surprising since you spend 90% of your time showing your arse.”

John chuckled. “Gotta keep you on your toes, Rose. Can’t let my best friend become complacent… or worse, bored.”

“I am literally never bored with you.”

“Good.” John wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her closer until she was sprawled over his chest. “I'm going to try to sleep for a few hours. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” she said into the crook of his neck. “Goodnight, John.”

“Good morning, Rose.”

John kissed her forehead before relaxing back into his pillow. Rose fell asleep smiling.

***

Rose crept into the living room and studied the man stretched out on the couch, one foot on the floor and glasses askew. The book he’d attempted reading when he got home from work was now on the floor and Rose quietly picked it up.

Poor John had looked so sleepy when he got home, she hadn’t minded him falling asleep while she cooked dinner. He’d only gotten maybe three hours of sleep last night and was gone when she woke up around lunchtime. Feeling a chill in the air, Rose covered him up with the throw blanket she’d had him bring from her home a while ago and then tiptoed back into the kitchen to keep an eye on everything.

When she woke up that morning, she still hadn’t fully believed John truly wanted to marry her, but he’d quickly convinced her of that fact when he’d come home and immediately wanted to discuss their engagement. He hadn’t even given her more than a ‘hey’ before broaching the subject without preamble. She’d been shocked all over again, something that had amused John at the time.

She and John had quickly agreed that they wouldn’t discuss their plans to wed and have children with anyone until Rose was ready to start trying. Their friends wouldn’t understand their reasons for getting married, which Rose completely agreed with.

Donna especially would harangue them every single day in an effort to get them to admit they were in love rather than them being two best friends just making a happy, peaceful life together and getting what they both wanted in the process. John did, after all, want children just as badly as she did and she thought it was very sweet that he was so happy about marrying his “beloved best friend,” as he’d been calling her all day.

She always thought when she remarried, she would be head over heels in love with her future husband and maybe she was just a little bit with John, but she felt this was actually much better, because she _was_ marrying her best friend. She already knew he was a good man, he wouldn’t cheat on her or hurt her, they got along ridiculously well, and they both obviously loved each other. They would have a very happy, long, silly life together. In some ways, marrying your best friend was actually preferable, she thought, because that special someone already loved you and respected you enough to treat you better than a man who first saw great tits and a pretty face before getting to know who you were as a person. Maybe she had marriage figured out finally.

She likely wouldn’t admit it to John, at least not right now, but she’d spent most of the day on Pinterest planning her dream wedding despite the fact she hadn’t been certain he was actually being serious about the whole thing.

John had made it abundantly clear that he didn't care so much about the details of the wedding - first before they'd had sex on the deck out back over a week ago (and blimey, she'd get to experience that again within the year) and then again earlier after they'd agreed to keep their plans secret for now. She still wanted his input, though, even if he'd claimed to like the wedding she'd dreamt up at his behest the other day.

It didn't stop her from dreaming.

The way John had talked, he foresaw them being married for the rest of their lives so she wanted this wedding to be everything they both dreamt it could be. If she got her way, it was the last she'd ever get and possibly, hopefully the only one John would have. It needed to be perfect.

And speak of the devil.

"Smells good," John murmured, shuffling into the kitchen and rubbing his cheek. "You let me fall asleep."

"You needed it, John. You were so sleepy. I wish you could've slept more last night."

John took a long sip from her coffee mug and then hugged her from behind, his head leaning on hers and her mug still in hand.

"I leave you alone for two hours and you unearth my coffee maker."

"I've been watching my caffeine intake lately. You didn't need to hide it from me."

"When we start your prenatals, I'm getting rid of that thing."

Rose smiled. "I can still have decaf coffee when I'm pregnant, John. You can't take that away from me."

John chuckled deeply, sounding sleepy. "I wouldn't dream of it, Rose. I'm not that cruel. Besides, I'm sure we're going to need it once our firstborn comes along."

"Oh, yeah. Oh, that reminds me. Like I told you would happen, I'm not pregnant, but I decided not to blame you for that since we've made other plans."

John nodded, mussing her hair. When did she become a leaning post? Why didn’t that bother her more?

"Did you start, then?"

"Yep. Right after I got up this afternoon."

"You're sure it's not implantation bleeding?"

"Pretty sure."

"Alright. Good. I'd wondered. When I was grabbing a new razor this morning, I noticed you never touched the Plan B that's still where you stashed it in the back of the medicine cabinet." John chuckled and she grinned down at the green beans. "I can test you if you'd like to be absolutely sure."

"That's not necessary. I'm almost absolutely sure I'm not.”

"Very good. Would've sped up our plans and I want you to have a wedding that’ll put all other weddings to shame." John sighed into her hair. "It’s your last chance. Some other poor shmuck isn’t gonna get the pleasure of seeing you walk down the aisle if I have anything to say about it.”

Rose snickered. “Gonna fight tooth and nail to keep your best friend?”

“Well, obviously.” John straightened and finished off her coffee. “While I'm thinking about our future plans, something occurred to me today while I was at work. When was your last breast exam and pap smear?" Rose turned and arched a brow, thinking. "What? I'm your doctor, too, Rose. These are things doctors think about."

"That wasn't because you asked. I was trying to remember how long it'd been."

"Oh. Okay, good. Clearly it's been a while."

"I think I was... 23?"

"Rose," John groaned disapprovingly. "Every three years. That's the frequency with which someone your age needs a test."

"Fine. I'll schedule a test with my doctor, you pushy git."

"We'll do it as soon as you've finished bleeding, my beloved best friend, and don't try arguing with me. You need to have one done and I am already very well acquainted with your entire groin so you don’t have to feel anxious or embarrassed."

Rose blushed. "John. My Lord." She heard a chuckle from behind her and Rose turned to see him grinning. "You stop grinning at me like that right now."

"Nope."

"Prat. So what should I be prepared for? Been a while since I've had one. Is this test usually performed with tongue?"

"Mm, not typically, but I'm willing to make an exception if it'll help calm your nerves. In fact, I insist."

He bit his bottom lip and winked at her.

"Oof." Rose pressed a hand to her tummy. "Felt that one to my toes."

John's chuckle was deeper, his expression bordering on blatantly sexual.

"Well, not yet, but you could. My examining area is very private. Couldn't even see anything from the waiting area if you tried."

"John, you're giving me ideas that aren't appropriate for a workplace."

"Perhaps not, but I'm a very caring doctor and I want you to be completely relaxed during your examination."

"Do all the ladies get the same treatment from our friendly neighborhood doctor?"

"Pfft. They wish."

"Probably. If Vanessa bragged as much as Jack claimed, I'm sure everyone knows how skilled you are by now. People talk."

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you."

Rose looked at him in surprise. "That was a bit unexpected. Where did that come from?"

"I'm just so happy I never proposed to her,” John said thoughtfully. “I never would have become as close to you as I have done if I'd married her. I never would have known what I was missing."

"Good thing I came along and made you see you deserved someone who didn’t just want your money."

"Yes, you did and I will be grateful for the rest of my life. Now quit distracting me. We were talking about me doing filthy things with my favorite patient. I can don my white coat if you'd like."

"Have you found it yet?"

"It was never lost. It's just hiding. On purpose maybe."

"Who kept insisting you wear it?"

"Donna, of course. So coat or no?"

"We can't do anything like that at the clinic, John."

"We can and we should. I can always clean up with bleach when we're done. No biggie. Maybe not during your pap, but definitely once we're married. We'll be trying for a baby, remember? Might find it's time to try when you're right in the middle of town and then where could we go?"

"My house...” Rose paused, a realization coming to her. “My house, John, which I'm gonna have to sell if I'm going to be living here. I just thought about that."

"We'll handle it... or, I mean, we don't have to if you'd like to keep it. I can always stay there if I'm in trouble or have an early appointment in town the next day."

"I'm not going to make you go stay somewhere if you get in trouble. We'll just talk through it. I never want us to go to bed angry."

John smiled gently. "I like that, Rose. I agree. We should never do that."

"Should we keep it? I won't need a second house and town is only ten minutes away."

"I do prefer not sleeping in bed alone. I would rather wake up earlier than sleep alone."

"So?"

"That's your decision, Rose. I'm planning to keep you here for life so you'll always have a place to stay, but do whatever makes you happy."

"I'll sell it, then," Rose said pensively. "Maybe we'll open up an opportunity for another family to move to town. You'd love that."

"I would. And again, you're trying to distract me. Clinic, you, me, naked? Yes?"

"Why are you trying to make that a thing?"

"Because I dreamt about that very thing last night and it was all I could think about today."

"Oh, yeah? How'd it go?"

"It was excellent. You were wearing that frankly risqué dress Lucy gave you and I had you laid up on my table with your feet in stirrups."

"Woof."

"Yes. Ma'am. I am 100% positive you would enjoy yourself immensely and I want to see if I can make you squirm and moan as much as I dreamt you did."

John shivered, his eyes briefly closing, and Rose eyed him. Too bad they weren't trying yet, because his reaction alone to that dream promised great things for her.

"Maybe if we find it's go time and I happen to be in town, we can give it a go. Like you said, by that point, we won't have anywhere else to go."

"Precisely my point! You're going to have so much fun. God, I'm going to have so much fun. I really need to make sure I have backup cleaning supplies at the office." John looked slightly dazed as he stared at her clavicle. "You made such a mess. My new goal - no, my only goal in life once we start trying for a baby is to get you to ejaculate again."

She really wanted to know what happened in that dream now. Really really wanted to know. He still looked dazed and was now just biting his bottom lip and staring at her tummy.

Wait. What did he just say?

"Again?"

"Mm. When I went down on you. Got everywhere." John started chewing on his tongue and then cocked a brow as he released his tongue from between his teeth. "Was glorious. Tasted sweet."

"I've never done that before."

"It's always possible you have and just haven't realized it," John said, finally meeting her eyes again. "You weren't aware until now that it happened with me."

"Maybe. Might just be you, though."

"Perhaps. Suppose we'll never know. It's gonna happen again, though, as soon as I can set my mind, hands, and mouth to it."

Her tummy flipped and an unwelcome cramp decided to voice its displeasure. Quite rude.

"It isn't fair to be talking like that when I can't even enjoy it, John. So stop."

John's brows arched. "Do you not enjoy manual stimulation as a way of relieving your pain? I've heard it helps. From several people, actually."

"I do."

"So...? Would you like a hand?"

Rose blushed and unwillingly chuckled. "John, really now."

"I know which type of feminine products you prefer, Rose. They've been in my bathroom for months. It isn't as if you would make a mess to be embarrassed about."

"I know that."

"And I specifically offered to lend a hand and not my mouth, because I didn't think you would appreciate oral stimulation right now." Her blush worsened and John's brows furrowed. "I really don't mind, Rose. I wouldn't offer if I did. If you prefer oral instead, I can do that for you, too. Wouldn’t bother me."

She was tempted. She was really tempted.

"That's very sweet of you."

"I just don't like thinking about you being in pain. As your best friend, future husband, and the father of your coming children, I really want to help you feel better. Please let me."

“I took something earlier for it. It’s fine.”

“Sure, but it’s either wearing off or hasn’t kicked in yet, because I saw the grimace.” John waved with his left hand. “You know how quickly I can get you off with this hand, Rose, and I truly do just want to help you. I don’t need anything in return. Might truthfully be too tired tonight.”

Rose eyed his hand. It was a great hand, that was true, and he was able to bring her to climax quite quickly both times he’d used it. Another cramp made itself known and she dropped a hand to her lower tummy.

“Don’t worry about it, John. I'm fine.”

She found herself staring at his hand again as John reached towards her. Using his left hand, John gently pushed down on her chin and she released her bottom lip. She hadn’t even noticed herself biting it.

“Rose, I can see it in your face that you’re not being honest. You’re not fine, but I’ll stop asking if you’re uncomfortable with the idea. Let me get you something for the pain instead.”

“I'm-” John paused in the doorway and looked at her. “I'm not uncomfortable.”

“Will you let me help you?”

After a moment, Rose nodded and John strode towards her before circling around behind her. His arms wound around her, gently pushing her back against his chest, and one hand came to rest between her breasts while the other slipped underneath the waistband of her lounge bottoms. John leaned against the edge of the counter and Rose, legs between his, quickly found her footing.

When it was over, John kissed her temple and Rose softly squeezed her hand, which was still holding onto the back of his neck.

“Thank you.”

“Do you feel better?” Rose nodded and John’s chest bounced from a silent laugh. “Don’t know why you were struggling to make a decision when you knew I’d be able to help.”

“I’ve never really gotten help before with this particular issue. Definitely not an offer, either.”

John sighed. “That makes sense. Sorry, Rose. I'm glad I was able to help. Let me go grab something for you to take because they’ll inevitably be back.”

Rose snagged his hand with her own and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek. At the last second, he turned his head and caught her lips full on. Smiling, Rose held the kiss a few moments longer and then dropped back down.

“Thank you, John. Really.”

He was smiling as he left the room and Rose couldn’t help but feel a warm pulse of happiness in her chest. While testing one chunk of buttered red potato and turning off the burners, Rose heard someone walking on the front porch and then banging on the door.

She hurried into the living room, concerned about whatever was making their guest bang on the door quite so hard, and saw Jack on the other side of the door John was opening.

“What’s wrong?”

“Safe zone,” Jack nearly yelled right into her face. “Sorry. Safe zone. I need the safe zone.”

Brows furrowed, John stared at her a long moment before heading outside. Rose watched him go, missing him already and feeling honestly quite stupid about that, and then pushed out a breath before looking at Jack.

“Jack, what’s wrong? Is Donna okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s at home.”

Looking close to losing it, Jack roughly shoved his hand through his hair and Rose saw he was shaking a little.

“Jack, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I’ve been having nightmares about Mum and Dad’s accident ever since the one you and my brother were in,” he confessed, breathing heavily. Rose covered her mouth and let Jack drag her to the couch. “At first, they just came maybe once or twice a week, but they’ve been coming more and more.”

“Oh, Jack.”

“I'm terrified to go to sleep! And I'm so exhausted. I finally started to heal from the first accident, because it’s like a part of Mum lived on in you in a way and you almost died in the exact same way our parents did and it’s not fair. It’s not fair!”

Rose pulled Jack closer and hugged him tightly while repeatedly telling him she was fine, she was nearly healed now, she was there, she wasn’t going anywhere. Who else would get his brother to do stuff like pull out family recipes or change his speech for the ball? Hmm?

Eventually, maybe forty-five or so minutes later, Jack straightened up and wiped his eyes, not quite making eye contact with her.

“Jack?”

“You can tell John. He looked worried, anyway. Thanks, Rose. I think this helped.”

“You’re welcome, Jack. I hoped it did. Bye. Be safe.”

“Bye, Rose. I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

John was eyeing his brother as he walked across the field in front of the house and as he stepped onto the porch, Jack waved and drove off.

“Are you allowed to tell me what that was about? Are Donna and the kids okay?”

Rose pulled John close and held onto him. John leaned his shoulders back enough to see her, expression one of utmost concern, and Rose shook her head.

“If you’ve been having nightmares, too, I'm so mad you haven’t told me or woken me up.”

Sighing, John cuddled her into his chest and rested his cheek against her temple.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her skin. “I haven’t had any since I moved back into my room.”

Rose shivered. She wished she’d known he was having nightmares before. Frowning, she ran her hand along his spine from the small of his back to right between his shoulder blades and squeezed her arms around him, tightening the hug. His breath quietly stuttered in response. She wouldn’t have known it had happened if she hadn’t felt it.

“I'm sorry, John. I didn’t know. I wish you’d told me.”

“They’re nightmares, Rose. There wasn’t really anything you could do.”

After enough time had passed that her tummy was starting to hurt again, Rose leaned back and put her hands on John’s chest. He simply kept his arms around her lower back and looked down at her.

“We’re gonna need to reheat everything for dinner and I need to go take something for my tummy. Will you turn things back on while I go do that?”

John groaned and pulled a few pills from his denims pocket. “I forgot, Rose. I'm so sorry. I got distracted by Jack’s arrival and then I just… forgot. Sorry.”

“You’re fine. Thank you for getting them for me. Oh. Oh, ow.” Rose curled in on herself as a particularly sharp cramp hit her. John, brows furrowed, kept one arm around her back and held her hand until the cramp lessened. “That was pretty bad.”

"That seemed like a rough contraction." Rose gave him a look and John made a face. "Should I not have said that?"

"No, you're fine. That look was because I know cramps are contractions, but I don't think of them like that and I just had a flash of the future.” John chuckled and Rose gave him a look. “It’s not funny, John. I was really worried I'd wee myself a second."

John laughed outright. "I’m sorry, Rose. That’s good, though. I thought I'd said something wrong."

"Nope. Just suddenly very worried about going into labor and I'm not even pregnant yet." John squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Gonna have to get used to it, though. I want a bunch of kids. A bunch, John."

"Luckily, so do I. Would you like me to help you again once you take those? Might stave off the pain long enough for them to kick in."

"It would. Do you mind? You have a quicker hand."

"I try and I wouldn't offer if I did, my dear. Here, sit down. I'll be right back."

When John returned, he sat sideways at the end of the couch and pulled her between his legs. After swallowing her pills with a few sips of the cool water he'd brought her, Rose put the cup on the table and leaned against him. John rubbed her tummy and Rose sighed.

"I've always thought your future wife is going to be so lucky she married you."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm her."

"I am, too. May I?"

Rose nodded. "Please. And John?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you so much for being so great. Best friend ever.”

John hummed in her ear, sounding slightly amused. Smiling, Rose closed her eyes and grabbed John’s free hand, which was on her knee and pushing her leg into the back of the couch.

“We should perhaps put the food away when we’re done and just do something simple for dinner. I remember you’re always very sleepy your first few days and most especially after you take pain medication. I’d say you have perhaps another hour before you’re ready to lay down.”

“You’d noticed that?”

“I did. We could have sandwiches for dinner. I’d be okay with that.”

“How are you so wonderful?”

“Just born that way, I suppose,” John laughed. “And how are you so damned perfect?”

“I don’t think I am.”

“You are to me, I assure you. Oh! Oh, Rose, I just realized you’re my fiancée.”

“You _just_ realized that? We’ve been talking about getting married off and on since last night.”

“No, yes, I knew we’re getting married. However, I just realized I'm going to be able to shake my father-in-law’s hand and know that he actually does like me. This is great!”

Rose giggled. “I'm still debating whether or not we should tell Mum and Dad the real circumstances of our marriage.”

“I wouldn’t. I’ve met your parents, remember? Jackie Tyler would have my guts for garters and your dad very well might run me over in my own truck. After your mother is done with me, of course. Can’t be disemboweled dead. It wouldn’t hurt as badly.”

“John, oh, my gosh. Probably should just let them think we fell in love proper, though. Mum might develop a dislike for you and that would last for life.”

John blew a raspberry away from her ear. “That’s so overrated. Why marry some random human being you fell in love with when you can marry your best friend and know it means more? Relationships can end, but my friendships tend to last for life. At least so far they have.”

“I like that. It does feel more special.”

Pressing a hard kiss to her temple, John’s hand sped up and Rose tightened against him. She felt his lips moving and wondered what he was saying but not for too long. When she reopened her eyes, she stayed where she was and just enjoyed the feeling of being held by her wonderful, fantastic best friend.

“Since that was the second time we’ve done this and it’s likely been awhile, why don’t you go get cleaned up? If you need to, I mean. I’ll go put everything away and throw together something for dinner while you’re doing that.”

Dopey smile back on her face, Rose watched him walk off to the kitchen, her eyes on his bum. He was such a great guy.

How the hell did she get so lucky as to get him as a best friend _and_ future husband?


	34. Slight Change of Plans

Ron was wearing one of the shirts she and John had given everyone at Christmas, the one printed with Jack’s expression when he’d seen John mooning him last Christmas, and Rose and John couldn’t stop laughing.

Strutting around with a satisfied smile, Ron pretended not to notice John bent over with his hands on his knees or Rose with her hands over her face, both of them laughing so hard that they were growing breathless (and slightly squeaky in Rose’s case). Lucy kept tittering behind her hand and Donna alternated between cracking up and shooting her husband a look that said ‘you deserve this.’ Mickey and Martha both were left trying to field questions from Danny and Mayme about why Daddy Jack looked like that while Jack glowered, his cheeks flushed. Whether it was from embarrassment or irritation, Rose had no idea. She couldn’t stop laughing long enough to ask.

“Breathe,” John yelled, patting her back. “Rose, breathe!”

“I will if you will,” she gasped, tears running down her cheeks. “I can't believe someone finally wore it!”

Ron made it a point to swagger by once more, his fists on his hips and a huge grin on his lips, and did a little shimmying dance as he passed Jack.

Rose just about died. John dropped onto the bench of the picnic table behind him and Rose collapsed sideways on his lap, John’s arm wrapping around her back to keep her from falling. Head falling onto John’s shoulder, she scrubbed at her cheeks and tried to remember how to breathe.

Grinning goofily and watching them, Ron passed by in front of them, kicking his legs out in front of him like a chorus girl, and John threw his head back and laughed. Rose was laughing so hard, she wasn’t even making sound anymore.

“Aunt Rose,” Danny said pleadingly, tugging at her arm. “Uncle John, help. Aunt Rose.”

“She’s okay, pal,” John laughed. “Uncle Ron’s just being really silly.”

Audible enough for her to hear, Jack called Ron a jackass and glowered at the grill.

“Jack,” Rose said breathlessly, wiping her cheeks, “I heard what you just said. Watch your mouth around the children.”

“Yeah, well, he is being one.”

“What’d he say?” Mayme asked curiously.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Oh.” Rose pushed out a deep breath and a few more chuckles slipped from her while she calmed down. “Ron, I love you so much and I'm so glad my best friend married you.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” John said, very nearly pouting. “Not nice.”

“Then you marry him,” Rose sassed. “I’ll take Lucy.”

She winked at Lucy and got an overly flirtatious wink back, which made her grin. John harrumphed dramatically and looked at Ron.

“Don’t look at me,” Ron remarked, hands up. “You’re so not my type, John.”

“Ouch.” John gave Ron a grimace and then turned it on her. “Would you really break up a happy marriage?”

“Guess not,” Rose sighed. “Sorry, Lucy.”

“It was never meant to be,” Lucy said, acting forlorn, “but I’ll always remember what could have been, my love.”

Rose blew Lucy a kiss and felt John’s chest bounce in a silent laugh. However, he’d adopted a crestfallen expression when she looked at him.

“Faker. I felt that laugh.” John gave up and grinned at her. “You know, we both have more than one best friend, John.”

“Sure,” Ron scoffed. “And I have wings under this shirt.”

“You can have more than one best friend,” John piped up.

“It’s true,” Rose agreed. “They’re just the best in different ways.”

Ron rolled his eyes, grinning just a bit.

“God, you’re already such a married couple,” Donna huffed. “Just marry her already and get it over with.”

Mayme’s eyes lit up. “You’re gonna marry Aunt Rose, Uncle John? Does that mean you’ll kiss now?”

“One time,” Danny said in a very loud interpretation of a whisper, “I saw Uncle John kiss Aunt Rose and you’re only s’posed to kiss your husband or wife so I think they’re already married.”

Rose froze and looked at John. When had Danny seen them kissing?

“No,” John groaned, eyes closing and his head falling back. “Do you see what you’ve done, Donna?”

“When were you kissing Rose?” Jack asked loudly, suddenly very interested in the conversation. “Danny, when did Uncle John kiss Aunt Rose?”

“Uncle John kissed Aunt Rose on the lips at Christmas,” Danny might as well have yelled for how silent their entire group suddenly was. Rose and John shared a look. “I thought only married people kissed, Mom.”

Donna gave them both a look and Rose sighed. It was John that spoke first, though.

“They do, buddy. That was a special circumstance. There was mistletoe involved. People have special permission to kiss under mistletoe without having to be married.”

“That’s not what I heard Dad say,” Mayme said to her brother. Jack looked like he was smothering laughter and Rose wasn’t sure she wanted to know what Mayme had overheard. “He told Uncle Ron he was only supposed to kiss Mom, even under the mistletoe, so he couldn’t kiss Aunt Rose even if Uncle John let him and then he said Uncle John would punch him in the face if he tried.”

Rose slapped a hand over her mouth to catch her laughter and John let his head drop, eyes on his lap and a deep sigh escaping him. He started shaking his head. 

Danny looked so confused. “Why would Dad wanna kiss Aunt Rose? Uncle John, would you really hurt Dad?”

“Oh, my god,” Donna muttered. “Don’t listen to Daddy Jack when he’s had Granddad Wilf’s eggnog, guys.”

“But does that mean Uncle John is married to Aunt Rose, Mom?”

“I heard Dad say he punched someone for pinching your butt,” Mayme said matter-of-factly. Danny, looking surprised, stomped a foot.

“But Dad said Uncle John would punch him for kissing Aunt Rose!”

“Why don’t you guys take this one?” Donna directed to her and John. “Are you married?”

John looked at her, looking for help, and Rose shrugged. He was clearly thinking of something and then suddenly his expression cleared. She gestured for him to go ahead and say whatever he’d come up with and John nodded. She noticed they had everyone’s attention.

“No, we’re not married, guys.” John gave her a quick look. “But she is one of my best friends in the whole world and it’s a very special relationship we share. We’re planning to be in each other’s lives forever and so will all of our children.”

"Like me and Connor and Max?"

"Exactly. Rose just happens to be a woman instead of a boy."

"Oh," Danny said and then frowned. "But I don't wanna kiss Connor or Max."

"Ah, yes, well, you don't have to. Not everybody does. You can high five them if you want instead." John held out his fist. "Or give them a fist bump."

Danny fist bumped John and grinned.

"Do people marry their best friends?" Mayme asked curiously. "Because I heard Aunt Lucy say she married her best friend."

Ron and Lucy shared a smile, which was adorable.

"Yes, they do." Rose returned John's smile and watched John face the kids again. "The best of best friends sometimes do end up getting married. That's the sort of person you do want to marry one day, actually."

Donna huffed but made sure to give her children a reassuring smile when they turned to get her input.

"Is Aunt Rose your best best friend?"

"Yes, John, is Rose your best best friend?" Jack asked. "We're all very curious about that."

"She is," Ron said, taking pity on them. "But not all best best friends get married. For instance, Uncle John is one of my best best friends and I didn't marry him."

"Oh," Mayme and Danny said in tandem.

"Do you understand?" The kids nodded and John smiled. "Good. Mayme, how about you go throw some baseballs at your brother so he can practice? He said you could have one of his cookies if you did."

Once the kids ran off, Donna gave them a dirty look. "That was some quick thinking, you asshole."

"And that was despicable trying to use your children to trap us into saying we're getting married, Donna."

Rose subtly elbowed him and heard a quiet breath of amusement escape him.

"Well, it's not like I planned it," Donna said primly. "I just took advantage of the opportunity I was presented."

"We just think Donna shouldn't be the only Mrs Smythe here." Jack gave his brother a look. "Marry her. She's perfect for you."

"You're absolutely right. Why, just three days ago, Rose and I got engaged and have been keeping it a secret from all of you. We fully intend to have a whole bunch of kids and to have a long, happy life together."

Rose laughed. The sod. Jack and Donna looked at each other in exasperation and John chuckled quietly.

"You're such a stubborn ass," Jack muttered. "You're going to be single forever, which is sad, because the woman who is _perfect for you_ is sitting on your lap right now. She is literally on top of you, Johnathan.”

“Ooh,” Rose said. “Full first name, John. You hear that?”

"I'm never getting any nieces and nephews out of him," Donna bemoaned. "I would settle for one of them. I loathe your brother."

"Liar," John said fondly. "You love me."

Donna let slip a comment that made Lucy's eyes widen, one that rhymed with 'bucking brick,' and tossed a dirty look at John before stomping off. Laughing now, John looked at her.

"Well, I tried to tell them we’re getting married.”

“Shame,” Rose sighed. “The wedding’s coming up in the spring. This time next year, we’ll be married and hopefully have our first baby on the way.”

“Agreed.” John chuckled and gave his brother a comically large grin. “We’re telling you what you want to hear, baby brother.”

“Shut up, you jerk.”

Rose giggled.

***

“John, it might interest you to know this isn’t a free peep show.”

Grinning, John lifted his head enough to see her and Rose shook her head, trying not to grin herself. He looked ridiculous and handsome all at the same time with that white coat on.

“I'm just making completely, absolutely, positively certain than I am being thorough. I do have to manually check everything, Rose.”

“You’ve already gotten what you need,” she said, eyes on the swabs he’d laid down nearly three minutes ago. “Also, you passed just checking a minute or two ago. What else do you think you’re going to find down there?”

“Oh, plenty. For instance…” Eyes on hers, John blindly reached down and unerringly rubbed his thumb across her clitoris. “I seem to have found a growth that I find very concerning. I think I need to examine this particular area until I'm satisfied you’ll be fine.”

“John,” Rose laughed, feeling a little too pleasant. “You stop that.”

When he kept going, she gave him a look. Looking displeased, John sighed and stopped. Didn’t mean he stopped grinning, though, or moved his thumb away. After a few more seconds, he pulsed his thumb in and then up and Rose arched her brows.

“Oh, fine. No Fun Tyler. Just you wait until we’re married. You’re gonna have a harder time stopping me. We’ll be actively trying for our firstborn then, Rose, and that means sex as often as we can stand and all the wonderful bits that lead up to it.”

“Mhm.” Rose rolled her eyes and saw John grinning when she focused on him again. “Have you found anything else that’s very concerning, Doctor?”

“There’s a lot to be concerned about here, Rose. I hope you're taking this seriously.”

“Very seriously, Doctor. Next?” Grin widening, John trailed his thumb down just a bit and lightly rubbed an upside down U into her flesh. Rose pointed her toes and arched her shoulders up a bit. “Oh.”

“And here…”

A feather-light touch circled her opening before dipping just below. It felt very pleasant.

“John.”

“Hmm. Almost done with my exam, Miss Tyler.”

Two fingers slipped into her body and Rose clenched, drawing a chuckle from John, when he began beckoning against her g-spot. He’d already been playing long enough that she was feeling a little too good at this point.

“John! You quit that.”

“Nothing abnormal here, I suppose. Let’s see about…”

Further back he went, his brow arched just the slightest. He looked smug when he started applying continuous side to side pressure on this new area and her hips rocked upwards. Pleasure pooled low in her belly.

“Johnathon James.”

Blimey, that felt great, though.

“Let us see, my soon to be Missus Smythe. Ooh hoo hoo.” John chuckled. “Had I known how much you liked being called Missus Smythe, I would have done it long before now.”

“John,” Rose groaned, flushing. “No teasing me when your fingers are inside of me, alright?”

John cocked his head to the side. “Okay.”

Fingers rotating, he went deeper and found a spot that made her tummy clench. He gave her an open-mouthed grin.

“Jesus, John, what-”

“Hey, look at that. I can use my fingers on you. That’s sometimes not possible in this spot. We are pretty far back. Oh, wow. Oh, Rose, look. That’s starting to get on my wrist.”

“Stop rubbing that.”

“You’re really wet.” John’s grin turned devious and he ducked down. The next thing she knew, she felt a wet tongue and shrieked. “Tastes so good… Missus Smythe.”

A faltering breath escaped her and she swallowed. She _did_ like hearing that. Perhaps too much.

“John, get your fingers out of there at once.”

Rose stifled a moan but not the urge to rock her hips towards John’s mouth. The pressure of his fingers increased and his tongue picked up speed. This time, she did moan and buried one hand into his hair, but she eventually remembered where they were and leaned up to push her gown out of the way just enough to give him a warning look.

“This is fun,” John whined. “Are you sure? I don’t have an appointment for another hour.”

“John, you’re supposed to be doing actual work.”

“I could make this work,” he said, gesturing at the table she was on. Her eyes nearly closed as he kept moving his fingers. “I told you why I like this table so much.”

“Um, hello?”

Head lifting a little, eyes meeting hers, John silently laughed and covered his mouth with his other hand. Rose squeezed the fingers still in her body and he quickly pulled them out as he cleared his throat.

“Just one moment,” John called. “I'm in the middle of a pelvic exam.” At that, Rose slapped him none too gently and John gave her a deeply wounded look. “Ow, Rose! Be nice. Every woman has to have them.”

“Is this a bad time, Doctor Smythe?”

“He’s done.”

“I’m just about done,” John corrected and continued in a professional tone, all the while staring between her legs, “Just a quick breast exam and then we’ll be done here. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Lips pressed together, Rose shook her head as John wiggled his fingers and grinned. Sighing, she pulled her gown down and though John seemed to be having a little too much fun with it, she had to admit he did a very good job. Take away the bit that was John being a brat, it was a rather standard and quick breast exam.

“Alright, Miss Tyler, doesn’t seem to be anything too worrying here. Do you have any questions?”

John tossed his gloves into the trash and Rose sat up, feeling wetness sliding out of her as she did. She clenched her legs together, feeling a throb of need in response, and looked at him in surprise.

“What happened there?”

“Oh, that?” Though he looked like the cat that got the cream, he sounded perfectly normal when he said, “nothing I can deal with for now. Just ignore it. I will give you a few minutes to dress and then I’ll meet you up front.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” John quickly stooped down, fixed his table, and lapped at her entrance three times in quick succession. Shoving him back, Rose mouthed, ‘wipe your mouth,’ before continuing, “will I be seeing John Smythe for lunch today or is he going to be busy as Doctor Smythe?”

John chuckled. “I’ll be free.” After wiping his cheeks and licking his lips, he threw an alcohol pad in the trash. “I’ll meet you at the diner for lunch.” ‘Mint? Gum?’ he mouthed. “Are you going to take my truck?”

“Don’t really have a choice.” Rose tossed him a few pieces of minty gum and he immediately crammed a piece into his mouth. “As both my friend and my doctor, you’d throw a fit if I walked on this leg.”

“Er, yes, I would.” John paused and looked in concern at her leg, which was half clothed in denims. “It isn’t hurting you, is it?”

“No, it isn’t. Go take care of your other patient. Rude.”

“Fantastic.”

“Go.”

“I'm going. I'm going.” John disappeared around the edge of the curtained exam area and Rose hurriedly started pulling on her clothing. “Oh, hello, Julie! Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” John said slowly. “What can I help you with?” A long pause followed and Rose tugged on her shirt, wondering what was going on. The sound of crumpling paper broke the silence. “Ah. Well, you’re of legal age so I don’t actually need to inform your parents.”

“Good.”

“I usually prefer to examine and test a patient before prescribing them that sort of thing. Just for their peace of mind. Will I be seeing the other party anytime soon for the same test?”

“He has football practice today,” Julie whispered, “and a lecture tonight.”

Ahh. Birth control and STD test.

“Alright. If you’re okay with it, I can take care of you as soon as Rose is done back there. Preferably soon, Rose.”

“I'm hurrying, John. I’d have been done by now if you hadn’t put my shoes on the very top shelf back here, you prat.”

“My gorgeous plum pudding.” A very pregnant silence followed and John cleared his throat. “I apologize, Julie. Please pretend you didn’t hear that.”

Rose couldn’t be sure whose laughter was louder – hers or Julie’s. Shoes in place, Rose hurried to the front of the clinic. John handed over his keys, his cheeks a little pink, and Rose winked at Julie.

“Don’t let him forget you heard what he said, alright?” Julie laughed, drowning out John’s groan, and Rose pressed a kiss to John’s jaw. “Bye bye, honey bunny sugar bear.”

“Rose, not nice.”

Rose giggled and started heading for the door.

“Wait,” Julie said. “Can she stay? Can you stay? I’ve never… had one of these. Like you just had. I'm nervous. Can you maybe talk?”

“Ah.” John met her gaze. “Do you mind waiting out here? You know, I think this is the first time someone’s ever been nervous around me for one of these exams. Odd.”

“Oh, they’ve probably been nervous, John. They just likely haven’t said anything. It can be nerve wracking, especially the first time and most especially with a doctor as good looking as you.” John looked from her to Julie, who was blushing and nodding. “I’ll stay out here. Julie can tell me how school’s going so far. I heard you got into your top choice. How are your classes?”

“They’re so cool!” Julie enthused. “They actually used one of your pieces as an example for finding the perfect shadowing the other day. I literally couldn’t believe it. I didn’t say your name, but I mean, I had to tell people I knew who you were. They were so jealous.”

“You didn’t mention I'm a woman, did you?”

“No, didn’t even occur to me.”

“Hold it, ladies. Julie, do you remember when your mother brought you in here and had me explain pregnancy, your first exam, all of that?”

Talk about going above and beyond.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Do you remember everything I need to do? Would it make you feel more comfortable if I talked out each step as I go or would you like to-”

“Distract myself and not hear you at all? Yes, I would like to do that. I remember what you have to do. I even remember what that, that, and those are for… and where they go.”

“Alright. Continue.”

Rose smiled. “So obviously school’s going really great. You met a boy?”

“Yeah,” Julie said, sounding embarrassed. “He’s on a full ride for football. He’s really tall and sweet and he spends like every weekend in the library reading and doing homework. He’s from Missouri. Ooh, that’s cold.”

“There. It’s in. We’re good, right? You’re good? Good. Great.”

“He sounds dreamy,” Rose said in the silence. “Tell me what he looks like?”

“He’s tall, like really tall. He has beautiful green eyes and brown hair, but there’s like red in his beard. Oh, he has a beard.”

“Ooh, gorgeous. I prefer tall brunettes myself, too.” She wondered if John was grinning. “If he has a much older brother or a hot dad, get me their number, huh?”

“Rose,” John groused. She and Julie laughed and John huffed. “Inappropriate. Alright, Julie. This is the last part and I know you’re not going to like it, but I’ll be done after this, I promise.”

“Do you need to look at…”

“No, I don’t need to perform a breast exam today.”

“Okay. Okay, good.”

“Tell me more about your boyfriend. Don’t even pay attention to what Doctor Smythe is doing.”

“Right. His name is Davey. He’s the oldest boy out of six. He’s studying business. We met in the quad. He – Oh.”

“It’s alright,” John said comfortingly. “You’re alright. Just relax.”

Rose nodded. “Seems like things are getting pretty serious.”

“Well, not yet, but maybe. Um, you’re not gonna tell-”

“Of course not, no, uh uh. That’s your business, sweetie.”

“There, done. You did a very good job, Julie. Just get dressed and head out here when you’re done, okay? Take your time.”

John rounded the curtain and strolled over with a thankful smile directed at her. ‘Thank you,’ he mouthed. Rose nodded and John looked around several times before leaning down and stealing a kiss from her. Her fingers circling his wrists, Rose leaned back and held up his gloved hands.

His cheeks turned red as he ripped off his gloves, tossed them in the trash, and used four pumps of hand sanitizer while mouthing apologies. When he leaned back down, Rose reared her head back.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Practicing. Or maybe kissing,’ John mouthed, throwing his hands out and exaggerating his words to make them more understandable, ‘is a part of what we do as friends.’

‘Terrible excuse. Patience is a virtue.’

‘Roooooose.’

Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged. ‘Okay. It’s what we do as friends.’

John pumped his fist and mouthed, ‘Yes!’ Barely a second later, he swooped down on her and wrapped her up in his arms. Rose wiggled around, trying to see out the windows, and John laughed quietly against her lips. ‘Hold still, Rose, or it’s the table and stirrups for you.’

‘John!’ Rose mouthed, pretending to look scandalized.

After a quick glance around, John reclaimed her lips and almost immediately gained access to her mouth thanks to a perfectly timed butt pinch and a gasp. Once he turned them and leaned his bum against the edge of his desk, Rose stepped between his legs and threw her arms around his neck. His arms felt strong wrapped around her. She was feeling pleasantly warm and happy and safe and all those lovely things when John pulled free and gave her a roguish smile.

‘Missus Smythe.’ Her belly clenched and John’s smile widened. ‘Oh, I already love it.’

‘Husband,’ Rose spat playfully. John bit his bottom lip a moment before grinning once more.

‘Yeah? Wife. _My_ wife.’

She opened her mouth, but John dragged her in for another kiss. Rose slid a hand into the back of his hair and felt more than heard a groan in the back of his throat.

“Oh, my god. I'm so sorry.”

Rose nearly fell backward. If John hadn’t kept his arms tight around her back, she would have hit the floor. Julie, of all people, was blushing the worst of the three of them. John looked frozen for a second.

“Can we pretend you didn’t walk in on this?”

Cheeks really red, Julie couldn’t even look towards John. She instead met her gaze.

“I won't say anything. I'm assuming there’s a reason you’re not telling people. Do I need to do or know anything, Doctor Smythe?”

John cleared his throat. “Nope. You’re good.”

“Thanks for keeping quiet,” Rose told her. “We appreciate it.”

“Same,” Julie said, heartfelt for a second and forgetting why she still couldn’t look at John. She was lucky. Rose’s first exam had been done by someone three times her age. At least John was sexy. “I won't say anything if you don’t.”

“Okay. Sounds good to me. Thank you. John, give her a prescription so she can escape.”

“Right!” John leaned backwards and grabbed a prescription pad from the desk. He was still wearing that ridiculous white coat. He looked really good in it, though. John scrawled something on the top sheet, ripped it off the pad, and handed it over. “Bring your boyfriend by soon, preferably before you use that prescription.”

Julie’s cheeks reddened further.

“He meant you’re free to go, don’t forget to be safe and test your friends, and we’re sorry you had to see this.”

“We’re going to forget this whole day happened,” Julie said, eyes on hers. “Seems easiest to me.”

“Me, too. John, say bye.”

“Bye, Julie. See you around Thanksgiving. Looking forward to seeing your mom’s holiday display.”

“That’s enough. Bye, Julie. Have fun in school. Learn something new for me.”

Julie was out of the clinic exactly five seconds later. John looked at her and grimaced deeply.

“Whoops?”

“John, if our friends find out about the babies and wedding before we’re ready to start trying, you're getting me at least four more barn kitties and another puppy.”

“Very well. Can I have another one?”

“No,” Rose laughed. “We just got caught and Julie doesn’t know the circumstances of our relationship. She thinks we’re lying to people by not telling them about us.”

“We sort of are, but I support that decision wholeheartedly.” John stood, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back towards the exam area. “As your best friend-”

“Oh, don’t even start that. Anytime in the past three days that you’ve said that, it’s been right before you tried to do something naughty. Friends have one offs, John. They don’t make it a daily thing. Daily you’ve tried, John.”

“We’re also getting married so I think we’ll be a little more than just friends – even best friends – at some point in the future, but you’re right. I’ll behave myself for now.”

“Alright. You’re still dragging me to the examining area.”

“I want a kiss and you did say that’s something we do as friends, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

John smiled. “Good.” He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table, settling himself between her legs with a happy sigh. Rose patted his cheek and John leaned into her a touch. “I apologize if I went too far earlier. I shouldn’t have dragged out your exam and I probably shouldn’t have tasted you.”

“I could have stopped you if I really wanted to, John. You wouldn’t have pressed the issue if I’d told you to stop and actually meant it. Think we both were having a little too much fun.”

“Besides occasionally helping you with your menstrual cramps, because I refuse to let you be in pain when it’s in my power to help, I promise to keep my hands to myself until the wedding.” John paused and grinned. “Or until you realize it’s crazy to let all this expertise go to waste. Ep! Kissing and any grabbing or squeezing I do whilst doing it is not included in that, because we kiss in this friendship, dammit.”

Rose snickered. “I can accept that and I think it’s cute. We need to decide on a date, by the way.”

“We can talk about it when we get home.” John gave her a quick kiss. “We’re running out of time before my next patient gets here.”

“It’s a little under forty-five minutes away!”

“Yes. Please just let me enjoy you, Rose, without reminding me of that sad fact.”

Rose giggled. “Fine, John. Go ahead and-”

Letting loose a happy groan as their lips met, John leaned her body back and followed her down onto the table, her legs spreading to accommodate him. His hands ran up her sides, lingering possessively on her breasts, before gently passing over her cheeks and sliding into her hair. Pulling away from her mouth, John guided her head to one side and slowly nipped down the side of her neck until he found her pulse, his tongue fluttering over the point for a moment before he nibbled on the spot.

Breath nearly audible in the quiet clinic and heart skipping a bit, Rose wrapped her legs around the back of John’s thighs and pulled him close with both her legs and a firm grip on the lapels of his coat, which he approved of. Clearly. When he again groaned, Rose slipped her hands underneath the coat and ran her hands over his chest. He abandoned her neck and moved back to her mouth, lipping at her bottom lip and smiling for the briefest of moments as she moved her hands around to his back to clutch at his shoulders. She pulled in a breath, John caught her lips with his own, and Rose grabbed his bum with both hands to pull him tight against her.

“You’re making it really hard to behave, Rose,” John said against her lips. Rose cocked her hips into his and he sighed. “No fair. I agreed to wait. We both did, little missy.”

“Go ahead. Call me it. I know you want to.”

“I do. I really do.” She felt John smile and heard his chuckle. “Missus Smythe. Oh. Rose, Jesus. Are you – Yes. Would you rather I did that?”

“I'm not trying to get off. I'm just gonna enjoy myself for a little bit.”

John leaned back and looked down at her.

"Is that something you would be interested in incorporating once we're wed? We shouldn't dedicate all our time to trying for a baby and not have fun every once in a while, because it can take some time to conceive. It can be stressful if we don't enjoy ourselves while trying."

"I know. Betty, the baker in Milling Falls, told me it took two years for your brother to, um, be created."

John's brows rose. "Interesting. That proves my point, though. Would you be interested in watching each other from time to time?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Alright." John grinned a little. "I have no problems with that. Not at all."

"You know, it's nice that we both find each other so attractive, John. Gonna make for a nice marriage. Fun, too. Who'd have thought my best friend would end up becoming the best guy I could have found to spend my life with, huh?"

"I agree. Even before all of this started, you somehow became someone I needed to have around until the day I die. I sometimes wonder how I didn't miss you before I met you." John chuckled. "Poor Ron. He never stood a chance. The moment you started writing Lucy in school, his life was set on a path neither of us could have foreseen."

Rose giggled. "He's still your best friend, too, John."

"Ah, yes, he is, but I don't currently wish I could screw him into my examining table." Rose laughed, pulling her hand free to hug John to her, and he chuckled. "Once we decide to come clean about our plans, we'll have to make a concerted effort to maintaining our other friendships. Much as I'd love to, we can't spend all our time bodily connected. I mean, we could try, but friendships _are_ important."

"They are," Rose agreed and then pushed John up to frown at him. "We're really going to have to start planning and buying things for the wedding, John. Even if we don't get married in the spring, it's still going to be happening relatively soon. By the time we tell everyone, it'll probably be right around the corner and I don't want to be scrambling to get everything organized. Oh, my God. I need a wedding dress! That'll take months to find the perfect one and get it altered to fit."

John gave her a magnificent smile and Rose was sure at least part of her was melting. He looked so happy.

"When we get home tonight, we'll start planning everything. We'll even finish our baby name list, okay?"

"Okay."

"Maybe we should order in some bridal catalogs and magazines, too. Donna had stacks of them when she was planning her wedding and she assured me they were all necessary."

Happiness and giddiness bubbled up inside of her at the thought of finally, actively planning their wedding. It made it seem more real now that he was getting in to the planning, too. Rose pulled him flush against her body and eagerly swallowed his gasp of surprise as she slipped her tongue passed his lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, but she quickly pulled away and started to sit up.

"Switch me."

"Alright," John said, looking confused but very willing. "Can't say I hate having a Rose above me."

"Neither can I."

Smiling, Rose climbed on to the table and straddled his lap, eagerly accepting his kiss and rocking her hips to get some friction. When John started to groan and grasp her hips a few minutes later, he turned his head to break their kiss and then looked up at her.

"Rose, you know what you're doing and I don't want to be hard when Maggie's in here."

"You won't be."

"I will be and I don't want her to spend another appointment eying me up and down. That woman is as subtle as a bull in a china shop and if I'm hard, I'm afraid she'll take that as an invitation. We may just be friends who decided to build a life together, Rose, but it'd still feel like cheating if she got her hands on me. Not that I'd let her do anything, but I'm sure you get what I'm saying."

"Trust me, John. You won't be hard when she gets here."

His brow arched. "Unless you're about to disregard the agreement we made earlier, yes, I will be."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I just really want to have a celebratory shag with my…” Rose bit her lip and felt the corners of her mouth curling. “With my fiancé. We never got one after we decided to get married, you know, and that feels like an oversight.”

John’s breath stuttered and Rose grinned outright.

“We can pick back up on the agreement after lunch,” he hurried to say. “After lunch, we’re back to waiting until the wedding.”

“Great. That’s an excellent plan.”

When he was fully hard, Rose reared back to undo his trousers and took a moment to appreciate the way he looked beneath her with that coat on, his clothing askew, his hair mussed, and his expression one of pure sex.

“I obviously don’t have a condom, Rose.” He looked around. “But I have cleaning supplies in the closet. I can pull out.”

“Or finish in my mouth.”

John groaned and helped her free him from his briefs. Her denims and knickers abandoned on the floor (and she could regret that much later when she could think about anything other than the man wiggling his trousers down to his knees), Rose climbed back on top of John and a little sloppily caught his lips while he guided himself to her entrance.

Once he was completely inside of her, John gentled their kiss and Rose sighed happily.

Things became sort of a blur to her after that. Not that it had been hard and fast or anything, either. She had just been so overwhelmed by everything that it had been hard to take everything in. There had been heady kisses, soft touches, murmured words of encouragement, and pleasure building to a dizzying height.

John was hugging her when she came down and pressed a kiss to her eyebrow before she began rocking atop of him again.

Too soon for her taste, because she felt she could do this for the rest of eternity and be quite happy doing it, at his slightly desperate beckoning, Rose let him slip from her body and moved to stand on the floor between his legs. She met his gaze as she slid him into her mouth.

Brows furrowing and breath hitching, he tucked her hair behind her ears and then just kept his hands there, simply holding her and not trying to force her. It didn’t take very long at all. She’d known he was close. His eyes squeezed closed, his breathing increased dramatically, he warned her he was almost there in that sex-soaked voice of his, and then he tensed and moaned her name.

He tasted wonderful. Rose swallowed his release, deftly licked him clean, and then placed a soft kiss to the head before straightening.

When John was able to open his eyes, he merely stared at her for several moments and panted for breath.

“I love you,” he sighed. Rose chuckled and buttoned her denims. “That will go down in history as probably the best sexual encounter I’ve ever had. Anyone’s ever had, I think.”

“I love you, too, John.” He smiled at her and wiggled his clothing back up his legs. “It was pretty great.” Nodding, John sat up. “Honestly would have been absolutely perfect, though, if you could have come inside of me.”

“Mm.” John stared at her and slowly nodded. “Yeah, no, you’re right. That would have been better.”

“Honeymoon.” Rose nodded. “Remember that for the honeymoon.”

“Oh. That’s another thing we have to plan.” Smiling, Rose kissed his lips and felt a little besotted and stupidly happy. Eventually, John finally let her step back and rested his forehead against hers, his arms still around her. “You, my beloved best friend, are probably my favorite person in the whole wide world.”

“I’ll accept that only because we haven’t had children yet and our dog and cats aren’t human.”

John smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose with his.

“I do like the sound of that, though. _Our_ dog and cats,” he said, tasting the words. “Feels good on my tongue.”

“Just wait. There’s gonna be a lot of that. Our wedding… our children… our marriage.”

“Our home,” John added. “Our bed, our family. Mm.” His smile grew. “Our memories.”

“Our life.”

“Our vacation, our stupid fight because Missus Smythe thinks Mister Smythe is spending too much money on jewelry again.”

Rose laughed. “Stop making plans to waste your money, John.”

“It’s already starting!” John tilted his head back and laughed at the ceiling. “Oh, that makes me so happy.”

“You punk,” Rose said fondly, shaking her head. “What am I gonna do with you?”

John grinned. “Love me as I am, my precious, little cake pop.”

“I already do despite how much of a brat you are.” Rose looked away from John’s happy expression and stretched onto her toes to see the clock in the waiting area beyond the curtain. “Maggie’s appointment is in about ten minutes, John.”

“Damn,” John sighed. “I’ll help you get into the truck. Jack should be at the diner by the time you get there. Make sure he helps you out. I don’t want you jumping down onto your leg.”

“I’d likely just slide out onto it.”

“I don’t want you doing that, either.”

“Fine, John. Thank you.”

John stole one more chaste kiss from her, wiped his examining table down with bleach spray, and then followed her outside to his truck. After Rose caught sight of Maggie waving while heading into the clinic, she looked at the small smile John was giving her. He stared at her a moment, shook his head, buckled her in, and squeezed her thigh.

“Have fun. I’ll be over there as soon as I'm done here. Order me something?”

“Sure. Want me to surprise you?”

He smiled. “You usually do, but please.”

After looking her face over one more time, John sighed, turned away, and jogged back to the clinic door. Mm. John Smythe jogging was certainly a sight to behold. Woo. Definitely gonna have to go running with him sometime. All the time.

Jack was waiting in the parking lot when she pulled in and greeted her with a happy grin.

“My favorite sister in the whole world!”

“Jack, I'm not your sister. Your _brother_ will be here in a little bit, though. You wanna join us for lunch?”

“Yes, please.” Jack pushed out a happy sigh. “I have been sleeping so good lately and I am in an excellent mood. Thank you so much.”

“So am I. A really good mood.”

“Could be better if you slept with my brother.”

“Probably. Have you seen his bum in those trousers he wears to work, Jack? I could take a bite out of one of those cheeks.” Rose bit at the air. “Frankly more appetizing than the burger I'm planning on ordering.”

“Ew, Rose, gross. I'm sorry. I’ll stop.”

Rose giggled. “Help me down, Jack? Your brother thinks I'm made of glass.”

“Well, you're close,” Jack said, shrugging. His hands on her waist, he easily lifted her up and set her on the ground. “Jesus, is he feeding you? I'm gonna kick his ass.”

“Of course he feeds me, Jack. Knock it off.” Rose pursed her lips and stared off into the middle distance for a second. “Or let me watch you two duke it out, as John says. I love watching two men fight. It’s hot.”

"Not sure Donna would let me fight him right now ‘cause she wants your wedding photos to be perfect, but I think I can arrange a baseball game or something. Show off another one of his skills for ya.”

"Oh? Who is she getting to do the photography?"

"Nobody as good as my brother's favorite guy." Jack winked. "But she has options. I'll have her send you the portfolios she's compiled."

Rose shrugged. "Thanks. What was that you said about a baseball game?"

"I was joking, but that actually does sound pretty fun and I know John would love a chance to play. He was just saying the other day that he hasn't gotten to work out in a while."

"When did he tell you that?"

"He came out to our job site a few days ago. Said you were sleeping and his last appointment canceled so he was gonna pitch in for a while."

Her busy little bee. Could she think of him as hers yet? They _were_ getting married...

"I saw him lifting some weights yesterday morning."

"I've told him he needs to be doing more if he wants to build muscle."

"He's perfectly toned, Jack. Not everyone needs to look like they could lift a car. He keeps himself strong and that's all he needs."

"Like him like that, then? More muscle wouldn't sweeten the pot for you?"

"Would give me more to nibble on."

Rose bit the tip of her tongue and Jack looked sick. He held open the diner door and Rose stepped underneath his arm.

"God, ew, I'm sorry. It's like a bad habit you can't kick." Rose chuckled. "Let's grab a table. But wait – Is your purse heavy? Here. Give me that."

Disregarding her laughter and complaints, Jack snagged her purse and held onto it as they walked towards a booth by the window. He sat across from her, carefully situated her purse on the table by the condiments and spice shakers, and then smiled at her.

"My purse isn't so heavy I couldn't carry it, Jack."

"When you marry my brother, he'll do the same thing so you might as well get used to it."

Rose rolled her eyes, much to Jack's amusement. When Lynda came up popping a mouthful of gum, she almost didn't even notice. She'd gotten used to it forever ago and fondly remembered her first time coming to the diner. That was before she even knew John. It was hard to believe there was a time when he wasn't one of the people she looked forward to talking to every day. Which reminded her she hadn't heard from Lucy yet today. She hoped Zeb had slept last night. She'd sounded exhausted when she called after dinner.

When their food came, Rose pushed her food away and sat back to watch Jack rip off a bite of one of his burgers.

"One day, you're gonna choke yourself eating bites that big, Jack."

"It's so good," he said through a mouthful. "When's John getting here?"

A bell tinkled and she immediately made eye contact with the man who'd just come in.

"Right now, actually. Guess Maggie kept her hands to herself."

Jack laughed. "Like John would let her do anything."

"What and who are we talking about?" John asked as he slid in beside her.

"Maggie," Jack said, drink in hand. "Why are you in your white coat? Actually, never mind. I don’t care. Rose said she guessed Maggie kept her hands to herself."

"That she did." John stole a fry from her plate. "Well, eventually."

"Eventually?" Rose grinned and stole one of John's fry in retaliation, something that made him chuckle. "What'd she do, pinch your bum?"

"No," John sighed and stared at the table, his eyes wide. "That wasn't what she was going after."

Rose laughed. "And you think your kitty is a hussy."

"She is. Maggie's just worse."

"She is newly single. George has been staying with Luann and Jeff and everything. Rose might have some competition." Jack laughed abruptly. "Yeah, right. My brother'd put a ring on your finger right now if you asked."

"Jack, stop talking with food in your mouth," John groaned. "You know Mum always hated that."

"I haven't choked yet."

" _Yet_." John picked up the burger she'd ordered him and shook his head at her. "I'm not planning that funeral. He's your brother, not mine."

"He is, too."

"I gave him to you, remember? You like him more."

Jack chuckled. "Told you that you were my sister. How's it going, brother-in-law?"

"Be better if my wife was expecting," John sighed. "You talk to her. She seems to think I'm trying too often. Apparently against a tree is not a good place to try for our first."

Jack laughed loudly. "Who knew you were actually funny?"

"You jackass."

"Oi, don't talk about your brother like that."

"Brother-in-law," the Smythe brothers said in tandem and then shared a laugh. Jack continued, "I'd rather not have my first niece or nephew come along because of a tree, though, so keep that in mind."

"Think I'd prefer him to shag me into this table, Jack, or to maybe ride him within an inch of his life in the back of his truck."

Jack guffawed and John choked on his water.

"You're so gross, Rose. I keep forgetting not to do that."

"I know. John, are you okay?"

"Fine," he wheezed and coughed some more. "Wrong pipe."

"Not before she's pregnant, John, you dimwit."

"Jack," Rose huffed. "Be nice."

"I _am_ being nice!" Rose snorted and Jack grinned. "Okay, fine. I wasn’t. Anyway, John, I was telling Rose I might put together a baseball game.”

“I wanted to watch a fistfight, but he doesn’t want you to be bruised for our wedding photos, apparently.” John gave her a look and Rose shook her head in the negative. “More’s the shame. Could’ve enjoyed that.”

“I look better playing ball.” Rose had no doubt of that whatsoever. She could imagine that tight uniform on him right now with maybe a bead of sweat on his brow and a flush to his cheeks. Mm. “We could grill out, too.”

“We’ll need to get teams put together.”

“Maybe John’s frat buddies would like to join in,” Rose suggested. John nodded and Jack pointed at her, his straw between his lips. “You should have Randy come and bring Sigman, too, so Jack can have a friend to play with.”

“Excellent idea. Randy will be thrilled. He used to play all the time.”

“You two should get another dog. When you’re married, you’ll have less time to dote on the dog, because you’ll be off – No! Nope. I'm not gonna finish it.”

Rose briefly grinned, tongue between her teeth. “Are you sure? I had a good one lined up for you.”

“I'm positive,” Jack said, stressing both words. “I’ve thought about way too much of my brother-in-law today, thank you, Rose.”

John snickered. “Really been giving him hell, haven’t you?”

“He brings it on himself, John, but I didn’t say anything too naughty. Before you showed up, all I said was your bum looked more appetizing in those trousers than the burger I'm eating and that I don’t need more muscle on you, even if it would give me more to nibble on.”

Rose winked at Jack, who grimaced, and John let out a quiet, deep laugh.

“You’d think at some point he’d learn, wouldn’t you?”

“You’d think.” Rose gave Jack a beatific smile. “But I’ll just keep it up until he stops.”

John grinned. “What are you planning to keep up? Your sassiness or my-”

“Hey!” Jack barked. “Stop it, you big gross. I almost imagined that.”

“I'm sure she did, too.”

Grinning, Rose quirked her brows up and Jack groaned.

“I'm losing my appetite, you guys.”

“My God, that’s never happened. John, leave your brother alone.”

“Yes, Mum,” John sighed and then his brows arched, his eyes looking over Jack’s shoulder. “That felt weird.”

“So you’re not into playing Mummy and Da- Dammit!” Rose laughed and Jack pointed at her. “Don’t you dare, you mean, vulgar-mouthed wood nymph.”

“My beautiful, clever Oreo ball,” John said, grinning and looking at her. “He meant to say.”

“No, I don’t think he did,” Jack groused. “But that’s cute. You should do that more. Maybe then she’ll consider dating you.”

“Hmm. Would that work, Rose?”

Jack sat up. “ _Would_ that work, Rose? Are you legitimately trying to find out how to go about asking her out, John? I could help.”

“Settle down, Jack. He’s teasing you. Look at him.”

Grinning at his brother, John winked and Jack grumbled to himself.

“Not funny, you two. I just really think you two could have a relationship that would set the world on fire, you know?”

“Not literally, I hope. I like living here. I’d hate to think our days are numbered.”

Rose gave John a look.

“Shut up, John. Rose, seriously, he’s perfect for you.” Yes. “John, she’s perfect for you.”

“She’s my beloved best friend.”

Rose momentarily forgot their audience and gave John a sweet smile.

“THEN MARRY HER,” Jack yelled. The people at the tables around them went silent and Jack coughed. “Sorry. Brother’s stubborn and won't ask out a woman WHO IS PERFECT FOR HIM.”

John smiled at their onlookers. “He’s gone a bit crazy. Donna’s pregnant and I think he wants to line up some play dates in advance.”

There were a few chuckles and people finally stopped staring at them for the most part. Rose shook her head, eyes on Jack.

“When we finally decide to get married, Jack, we’ll tell you. Okay? Quit trying to pressure us. We’ll both settle down when we decide it’s time.”

John looked at her and gave her a secret smile that made her belly feel warm.

“But it won't be together and you’ll both end up miserable when you realize your perfect person was there the whole time. John won't divorce his wife when he figures it out, Rose. He’s gonna be a married for life guy. He’s gonna die regretting never asking _you_ to marry him.”

“You’re getting worked up over nothing, Jack. Just eat your food and make plans for this baseball game. What should I make for the dinner?”

“Or lunch?”

“Sun’ll be directly overhead,” Jack pointed out, still looking worked up. “Dinner’s better.”

Rose nodded. “I agree.”

“You’re right.” John bumped her shoulder, smiling. “We’ll do dinner. Rose always knows best.”

Jack grumbled about that but didn’t comment. They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence, only discussing things like the weather for the coming weekend and the taste of their food. When the guys were finished, Rose pushed the rest of her food away and John pushed it back.

“I'm full, John.”

“You have to get used to eating a full meal, Rose. One day, you’re going to be trying for a child and you’ll appreciate the effort you put in now learning to eat like a normal human being.”

“Like a Smythe, you mean,” Rose groaned, hands on her belly. “I wasn’t planning on doing that for another year.”

“Within the year,” John corrected, “and I know.”

“Is she still planning on doing the sperm bank thing, then? Rose, use my brother. He wants kids, anyway, and he’d probably do it for free.”

John ignored him and maintained eye contact with her. It seemed he’d been serious when he’d told her they would have to work on her eating habits before she tried to get pregnant.

“That was a relatively normal-sized meal. No more than I’d recommend anyone eat. In fact, the portion sizes are closer to what I’d recommend someone eat if they’re trying to lose weight, which explains why my brother had two burgers and I stole a lot of your fries.”

“Come on, Rose. There’s not that much left.”

“Do it for your future children, Rose. You don’t want them to be born malnourished because you’re not used to eating properly.”

Oh. Good God, that was a great point. Rose momentarily bit her lip, wondering about that, and then sighed.

“Fine, but if I get sick or actually start developing a Smythe appetite and turn big as a house, I'm blaming both of you.”

“I thought you were to blame for her being so scrawny,” Jack commented. “I was gonna kick your ass.”

“Which prompted the fistfight subject,” John surmised. Jack nodded and John shrugged. “A lot of the time, we don’t have issues. When it’s just us at home, she typically eats well enough. She just has her days.”

“I got used to skipping meals when I was traveling for work. Never seemed to bother me much.”

“It should have. She was much worse when she first moved here, Jack. She’d often drink coffee instead of eating.”

“God.”

“I know. I was always picking up food to bring her and reminding her to eat. Still do sometimes. I worry about her.”

She remembered him doing that. She’d thought he was just being pushy. She’d never realized he was legitimately worried about her health. Oh, that sweet man.

“I appreciate that you worry about me,” Rose said, “but I’ve made it this far in life so I don’t think I'm knocking on death’s door.”

“No, a feather could just knock you over. That’s all.”

“Jack,” John chuckled. “She’s eating now. Leave her alone.”

“You’ve gotta take better care of her,” Jack insisted. “And that’s all I'm gonna say.”

“There,” Rose said. “I'm done.”

“There’s one more-” Rose shoved the last fry into John’s open mouth and he chuckled as he chewed. “I wish you’d eaten that yourself, Rose.”

“I'm fine, John. Very, very full. I didn’t need that last fry.”

“You didn’t eat that much.”

“Did you forget I had an extra pancake at breakfast? Also, guys, not everyone can eat like a Smythe. Some people have limits on how much they can take into their bodies.” Jack opened his mouth, froze, and closed his mouth again. Rose saw and giggled. “Okay, I’ll let this one pass, Jack, since you were so worried about me. You can say it.”

“Not gonna risk it.”

Snickering, John slid out of the booth and held her hand as she did the same. Before she could do it, John grabbed her purse, Jack pointed at him and grinned, and Rose laughed. John just looked confused.

"What did I just miss? What's funny?"

As they began to head outside, Rose took it upon herself to explain what was so funny since Jack was just grinning at his brother.

"Jack seems to think once we're married, you'll be stealing my purse all the time since it's much too heavy for little, ole me to carry. He did the same thing when we got here. Just Jack being Jack, like usual."

"Naturally. I would, though. My betrothed will deserve to be spoiled. She'll earn that just putting up with me on a daily basis, I think.” John looked at her and tucked his arm under her purse straps. “I hope to marry her soon."

"See?" Jack said. "You'd have a great life with him, he also wants kids so you wouldn’t have to use a sperm bank to have one, _and_ he's ready to get married like right now."

Smiling, John shrugged and cocked his head to the side. Seemed he wasn't opposed to the idea. Interesting. Maybe he didn’t want to wait quite as long as she thought he would.

She knew he was excited about becoming a dad, but when they’d been discussing their timeline, he’d suggested a date further in the future. She’d just assumed he wanted to wait a little while. Perhaps he’d done that under the mistaken belief _she_ wanted to wait.

Maybe…

“Hey, John, how do you feel about a fall wedding?”

John finally broke eye contact with her, glanced at his brother, and looked back at her. He gave her a small, hesitant, questioning smile and she nodded, smiling hopefully. His smile widened.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“Really?” When she again nodded, John cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. She leaned her head into his touch and his smile softened just a touch. “Spring would have been pretty, but I could be happy with a fall wedding.”

“Oh, God, if you’re gonna make a joke of it, I’ll just drop it,” Jack huffed. “I mean, you're the two most stubborn people I’ve ever met.”

Rose ignored him. “Me, too, John.”

“Maybe even winter when there’s snow on the ground. Would give us time to plan something really beautiful.”

“It would.”

“This is so stupid. Guys, quit. I'm sorry I brought it up.”

“We’d need to order in flowers, though,” John continued, “because I know the kind of flowers you’d want wouldn’t be in bloom anywhere but a florists.”

“Guys, seriously, it’s not funny.”

She hadn’t been joking and she wasn’t entirely sure John was, either.

“I still want to get married in the ballroom.”

“The bonfire would be perfect for the reception if we’re really gonna do this in cooler weather. Our cut off might be late fall, though, Rose,” John said, giving her a slightly hopeful look. She held her breath. “That’s a bit sooner than you might want, but I’ll be on honeymoon and won't be here to take care of anyone who might catch a cold at our reception if we push it back too far.”

Was he being as serious as she was?

“Really? You’re still going?” Jack threw his hands up. “I'm done. I give up. You’re an asshole, John, and you’re hopeless, Rose. I love you both but screw you very much.”

Jack got in his truck and drove off after stopping long enough to give them a look and roll his eyes. When he’d left the parking lot, she looked at John and bit her lip.

“Really?” he asked. She nodded and he smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really. Do you think?”

“I think yeah. Only gives us a few months, Rose.”

“I know. We have a lot of work to do. We need to start off by telling everyone.”

“Oh, that’ll be great,” John enthused. “We might finally get some peace!”

Rose laughed, her tummy fluttering around. She felt so excited, she swore she was shaking. In fact, Jesus, her hands were.

“We’re getting married!”

Grinning, John put his palms on her cheeks and kissed her right there in the middle of the diner parking lot. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on tiptoe, and felt ecstatic that she could finally kiss John, her best friend, her soon-to-be husband, in public for all to see.

Minutes or hours could have passed before John broke their kiss and gave her a happy smile.

"We're getting married," he said gleefully. "Tonight, we have to buckle down and really get everything ironed out. Starting tomorrow, you need to start shopping for a dress and looking for dresses for your ladies. I'll stay at the library the rest of the week and post a sign saying to call me when I have to leave for an appointment."

"That's a good plan. Can you handle your suits, ties, and pocket squares?"

"I'll order them. I have a company that never fails with me and Jack. I'll need to get the others' measurements and there'll be final fittings to worry about later on, but I'll call around for those tomorrow once I know for sure who I'm having stand up with me."

An excited laugh escaped her and John joined in, looking boyish and so very happy.

"We're getting married!"

"We're getting married!"

"I can't wait to get home tonight. Oh, my God, my house! John, we're gonna have to deal with that at some point, too."

"Let's focus on the wedding first. It's not going anywhere."

"Good. I might pop by tomorrow and take pictures for Ron to use when he posts the house is up for sale."

"Drop me off at the library in the morning and take my truck and my card. I don't know if you'll find the dress you consider The One, but just in case, I'd like you to be prepared to snap it up." Rose gave him a narrowed eyed look and John chuckled. "Don't even say it, Rose. I want to buy your wedding dress. If you find one and use your card, I swear I'll deposit the money back into your account without your say so."

"Fine, but I'm getting our rings."

"Not necessary. I want you to wear my mother's, if you'll have it," John said, smiling. Her body relaxed from its tensed state and John kissed her forehead. "I always planned to give it to my wife. Mum and Dad bought a replacement ring for her before the accident, because that's what they wanted. Jack got Gran's ring, I got Mum's. I can't think of anyone who could better appreciate how much it would mean to me."

"I'd love to, John. I think your mum would have loved it, too. We’ll need to get it resized sometime soon.”

“No, I don’t think we will.” Rose gave him a curious look and he shrugged, the corners of his lips curled just the slightest. “You take your jewelry off when you go to bed and that astronomical sphere ring you wear everyday perfectly fits your left ring finger.”

“Did you… When did you compare sizes?”

“The morning after you agreed to marry me. You were still asleep when I woke up for work that day. Do you remember?”

“You never even let on,” Rose murmured, thinking back. “I thought you came home a bit late. Where is the ring at now?”

“A jewelers in Fairlawn. I’m having the settings reinforced and the band recoated. They’ll throw in a cleaning for free, too, if we purchase our wedding bands from them.”

“Oh, John…”

“What? Not going to complain about me wasting money?”

“Not this time.”

“Finally,” John groaned. “We can pick out our bands when they’re done with your ring. They have several styles that would look nice with Mum’s ring. No, your ring.” John abruptly smiled, eyes soft. “Your ring, Rose.”

“I know… I’ll pay for those.”

“It’ll be easier if I pay for them, Rose.”

Rose shook her head. “We can figure out who's paying for what later on."

"Ehhhh..." Rose gave him a dirty look and he laughed loudly. "I'm the one who was pushing for a wedding to begin with, Rose. I should worry about it."

"That's not going to work with me, mister."

"And soon to be missus," John said, grinning.

"I'm the one who suggested we get married, by the way, you liar."

"My precious, itty bitty pumpkin swirl tartlet."

"John."

She chuckled a little despite her tone.

"Who's the one that brought it up in the first place? Did you not think I was suggesting it myself when I asked what you wanted to do about having a last name that was different from mine and our child's?”

She looked at him in surprise. "But that was after I said something."

"No, it wasn't. I have a great memory, remember? Scary good recall. It was before."

"It was? Are you sure?" John nodded and she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. It's our wedding. I-"

"Can let your fiancé give you the wedding of your dreams? Fantastic."

"John," Rose groused. "Quit wasting your money."

"Since we were better off than most people growing up, I always pictured myself paying for my wedding as a gift to my new bride and I truly grew to love the idea. Seeing her reaction, seeing her happiness is what would have made it perfect to me. It's what I've always wanted, Rose."

Rose stared at him for quite a while, her lips thinned.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or if you're lying to me to get your way and I hate that." She gave him a grumpy look. "But I don't want to risk it." John simply continued watching her and she sagged with a giant sigh. "Fine, you humongous, potentially lying wanker."

"Cute," John said, grinning. "And thank you, my yummy petit four. You get the wedding of your dreams and I get to pay for it. Just how I always wanted it to be."

Rose kept staring at him for several more seconds and grimaced.

"I still can't tell if you're lying to me."

"I swear on the life of our beautiful, shaggy boy that I'm not." Oh, he was being super serious, then. "Don't try to omit or skimp on anything just because you want to save money, either, Rose. I want our wedding to be exactly what you dreamt it would be.”

"If you insist. I still don't like it, but if it's what would make you happiest, I won't keep arguing. I'm going to insist we agree on everything, though. It's our wedding, not just mine."

"Of course."

Rose sighed and felt a smile slowly creep across her lips.

"We're getting married, John."

"I know. Only a few more months."

Arms tightening around his neck, Rose stretched to her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to John’s lips.

“At some point, I’m gonna have to go through and change my name everywhere,” she said against his mouth, smiling. “Such a pain.”

“I hope it’ll be worth it.”

“Duh,” she sassed. “It will be. Missus Rose Smythe.”

John stole a kiss from her, hugged her tightly, and then stepped back.

“Come on. Let’s get out of this parking lot. Tonight, we’ll go to the pub and tell everyone the big news. Sound good to you?”

“Maybe. Will you dance with me?”

“Everyday for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want, Rose.”

“That sounds great to me.”

John grinned happily, his eyes crinkling a bit, and led her to the truck. Once she was settled in the driver’s seat, he climbed into the passenger’s seat and Rose drove back to the clinic so he wouldn’t have to walk. Upon her parking in his usual spot, John climbed out and kissed her through the driver’s side window before giving her a serious look.

“Now remember – park close enough to the front steps that you can use the bottom steps to help you get out of the truck. Don’t jump out.”

“I know. You told me three different times during the ten minute ride to town earlier.”

“I’ll be done no later than four,” John said, ignoring her. “You can come earlier and wait behind the desk if you get bored at home. I won't mind.”

Home. Rose smiled.

“Are you gonna miss me, John?”

“We’ve again circled back to you being one of the people I need around until the day I die.”

“I love you, too, you big sweetheart.”

“Yes, I love you. Now be careful.”

After one final kiss, this to her forehead, John headed to the door. He waited, watching her drive off, and Rose saw in the rearview mirror that he didn’t go inside until she was passing the diner. At the stop sign near the library, Rose pulled over and grinned at the steering wheel.

“I'm getting married!”

She felt so silly, but it had just bubbled up in her chest and she couldn’t stop herself from yelling like an idiot. She needed to tell someone now. This time of day, Shareen and Keisha would be eating dinner or in the middle of her shift so Lucy it was.

“Rose?” Lucy greeted. “Why did Jack just send out a mass text saying we might as well just give up on you and John, because you guys are pretending to get married to spite us?”

“We’re not pretending, Lucy!”

“What?” Lucy squawked. “What do you mean? Where are you?”

“I was heading home, but I'm still in town.”

“Come over. Ron’s at work.”

“I’ll be there in less than five minutes.”

Remembering the bag she’d tucked away in the back of her closet, Rose made a quick stop at her _old_ house. She wanted to surprise John with its contents, because she knew he’d loved them.

When Rose let herself into Lucy’s house using the key she’d been given months ago, she immediately got an armful of a jumping blond.

“What happened?” Lucy whisper-yelled. “Tell me everything!”

“Okay so…” Rose collapsed onto Lucy’s couch. “I told you what happened that day we were pretending to be teenagers, right?”

“Yeah, you… you did. All three times, Rose. I still can't look at John without seeing it.”

“Ooh, yeah, I totally get that.”

Lucy gave her a look. “Does he know that I know?”

“No, but maybe. He knew that I knew that you knew Ron was going to him for advice when you were trying to get pregnant.”

“He probably suspects,” Lucy guessed. “Tell me things! What happened?”

“Well, okay, so about a week and a half later, we were in bed going through the donor information packets I’d gotten from one of the clinics John found.”

“Right. Obviously helping you look for the best one. So?”

“It again occurred to me that John would make such a good dad and I guess I… well, I started asking him questions to see if he’d be interested.”

“What’d he say?”

“He told me all I had to do was ask.”

Lucy covered her mouth. “Oh, Rose, that’s so sweet.”

“I know, but that’s not the end of it. Little bit later, we’re both wide awake so we just start talking about what the baby would be like if I’d gotten pregnant.” Lucy smiled sympathetically and Rose shrugged. “It’s fine. I'm happy, because then…” Rose swallowed. “Then he said if I was worried about the financial aspect, I could just ask him and it really looked like he wanted me to.”

“Rose,” Lucy cried softly. “Oh, my gosh. So what did you say?”

“I offered to compensate him, but he didn’t want it and, um.” Rose smiled and laughed. “He offered to be Uncle John, but I told him I’d want the baby to know he’s its daddy. I mean, it’d be different if I was using a donor, but he’s one of my best friends, right? So I said we should probably work on a custody thing and he… He suggested I move in with him.”

“He did?” Lucy was smiling widely. “Oh, John.”

“Me being me, I joked around about how uncomfortable all the beds probably are and then he… he told me I could stay with him and we could set up the nursery next door.”

“My heart! Rose.” Lucy slumped back on her couch. “Rose, oh, my goodness!”

“I know.” Another burst of giddiness hit her and she had to force herself to breathe deeply in order to calm down enough to speak. “Okay, so I'm getting to part of the good part.”

“Okay, good. Go. Go, go, go.”

Rose brushed her hair back. “I said I want the baby to have its daddy’s last name and, you know, asked if he minded. You could just tell by the look on his face that he loved it, Lucy, and then… he asked me what about me and if I minded being a Tyler when our baby will be a Smythe.”

“Oh,” Lucy breathed. She clasped her hands together below her chin. “So what happened?”

“We went back and forth saying things like, you know, we’d be living together, sharing a bed, stuff like that when…” Rose blinked. “Oh, my God, I just realized he _did_ ask me first.”

“What? Ask what? To marry you? I mean him?”

“I asked if he minded if the baby took his name and he asked me, ‘and you?’ I thought – I thought he was asking how I felt about being the lone Tyler, not that he was asking if I’d take his last name.” Rose laughed after a thoughtful moment. “I can't believe I didn’t realize that. I thought he might be okay with it, but not that he was pretty much asking me to.”

“So what happened?” Lucy pressed. “You were going back and forth?”

Rose cleared her throat. “Yeah. I told him I could handle being married to my best friend for the rest of my life and for a second, I thought I’d gotten it wrong, but then he smiled and…” Rose sighed. “We kept talking and I started to realize he was completely serious, Lucy.”

Lucy smiled. “Oh, my…”

“We both decided we wanted as many children as we could get from each other and then we talked about how we would raise them. We ended up agreeing on marrying and trying for the first within the year.”

“Oh, my gosh.” Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth and stared towards the stairs a moment. “Oh, my gosh. Rose, a year!”

“There’s more.”

“There is?”

Rose nodded. “The next morning, we agreed to keep things between us until it was closer to when we wanted to get married and start trying. I would’ve told you sooner, but…”

“No, I understand. Rose, I understand,” Lucy rushed to assure her. “It’s okay. Continue.”

“Well. This morning…” Rose pushed out a breath. “We… ended up having… celebratory sex.”

“You had sex again and you didn’t tell me about it?” Lucy grinned. “You’re calling me later and giving me the vague details. I'm more interested in the wedding right now. Not much more, but it still wins.”

Rose chuckled. “We’d literally just agreed to wait for the wedding and then-” Rose grinned a little self-consciously. “Julie caught us making out in the waiting room.”

“Donna’s cousin, Julie?”

“Yeah. She left and John wanted another kiss, as he said, so we went back to the examining area-”

“In the clinic, Rose?” Lucy giggled. “How shocking.”

“It was really good. John had on his white coat, Lucy.” Lucy put a hand on her cheek and Rose blushed. “I know. It was – I said it was to celebrate our engagement, but it was really… John finally started talking plans about the wedding and I just jumped him.”

Rose looked away and gave the wall a guilty but definitely not sorry smile. Woo, buddy

“I'm definitely going to need a few details later, Rose. I’ll take them to the grave.”

“Right. Well, after, we ended up having lunch with Jack at the diner and we were playing around, seemingly joking, I guess, but making private allusions to the wedding. Then John said something about hoping he’d marry his bride soon and Jack being himself said John was ready to get married like right now.”

“And?” Lucy pressed.

“And John… I can't describe how he looked. He was smiling, but there was a look in his eye that made me wonder so I just…”

“You just?”

“I asked him how he felt about a Fall wedding,” Rose said slowly, “in front of his brother, who thought we were joking with him.”

“But you weren’t?”

“No!” Rose forced herself to suck in a few breaths to calm herself again. “We’re planning on getting married in two months, Lucy!”

Pillow to her face, Lucy let out a wordless cry and then tossed the pillow aside so she could hug her tightly.

“Rose! Oh, my gosh!” Lucy paused and looked at her with an entirely different expression. “Oh, my gosh. Rose. Two months?”

“Yeah. John’s sending me off tomorrow to start looking for dresses for me, my party… and my matron of honor?”

Rose grinned and batted her lashes.

“Yes,” Lucy cried as loudly as she dared. “You’re going to start shopping tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Rose,” Lucy sighed, a dreamy smile on her lips. “Nobody else is going to believe you. Jack’s convinced Ron if that says anything.”

Rose shrugged. “We’ll keep planning. They’ll figure it out eventually.”


	35. Telling Their Friends

"As long as Lucy believes it, we'll be fine for now," John remarked calmly and pulled her flush against him, one hand holding tight to her hip. “Right?”

“Maybe.”

Right leg lifting to wrap around his leg, Rose leaned her upper body backwards, enjoying the feel of him rubbing his hand from her neck to her navel, and John slowly pulled her back up. She tilted her head up and he breathed against her mouth for maybe a moment before he spun her out.

"You did say she was going to get Ron to believe we're being serious, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Until the others believe it, we can use them to gather what information we need, such as clothing and shoe sizes."

John pulled her back in, pressed his chest to her back, and they rocked their hips in tandem side to side. His hand dragged up her side and skimmed over her breast on its way to push her hair off one side of her neck. As they moved, he placed a kiss below her ear.

"I just... can't believe nobody believed us."

"Jack apparently started a group chat and spread the word we were faking it to annoy everyone. Ron's words."

"Lucy said something similar." Rose sighed and twirled to face him. "I still think you should wash Donna's mouth out with soap for what she said to you."

"Yeah, you go ahead and try that.” John’s gaze on her, Rose slowly dropped down in front of him, running her hands down his body as she went. “Actually, don't, because she might hit you and I'd end up saying some very rude, unforgiveable things to her."

Hand in hers, John pulled her back up and Rose placed her hands on his chest. She bit her lip when he grabbed her bum with one hand and hooked her leg around his hip with his other hand, a sultry smirk on his lips. He knew how arousing she found that, the great sod.

"Such a gentleman."

Also true of him. Jesus, she had the greatest best friend in the whole world.

"Oh, you know me."

John smiled at her as the song ended and then pulled her off the ground for a very deep, very searching kiss that probably should have been contained to a private location. She felt dizzy when he set her back on her feet.

"Good Lord, John."

"I can do that now, because we're getting married," John said smugly. "I plan on kissing you here at least one more time, over by the bar, definitely by the door, perhaps near the bathrooms, and maybe even in the parking lot."

Rose giggled. "Well, we can do that now, because we're getting married."

John gave her a wide, joyful smile and scooped her up for another kiss that earned them a few catcalls and a handful of claps. He looked pleased as punch and Rose blushed, struggling for breath, as she yanked her dress back down.

"Just me and my lady enjoying a Thursday night,” he said, grinning at the ceiling. “Oh, I love it. You know, the festival starts tomorrow night and you best believe I'm gonna be cornering you anywhere I can get you when we’re there, too. Best be prepared, Rose."

"Oh, God, you smug arse. Quit smiling like that."

"Nope, you decadent, voluptuous ice cream sundae."

Rose laughed and followed him to the bar.

"I mean," Donna called out, "too bad you guys are full of shit 'cause that was hot as hell. I could see what John was doing with his tongue all the way over here."

“And that dance,” Martha said, fanning herself. “I swear to God I felt all of that. Jesus, John.”

"Me," Lucy said. "I can't wait for the wedding. I'm the matron of honor."

"They're not really getting married, love," Ron murmured. John rolled his eyes.

"And that's my best man. Rose, we need better friends."

"Ronnie," Lucy cried. "I'll send his measurements later, Rose."

"Thank you."

“Are they done yet?” Jack’s voice came from below the bar. “He was basically screwing her on the dance floor, Donna. Did you see his face?”

“That’s not what he looks like when he’s having sex,” Rose told him confidently. Lucy looked at him, her mouth dropping open, and a deep and incredibly loud laugh escaped John.

“Like you’d know, blondie,” Donna scoffed. “Might as well be a nun by this point. I mean, clearly the guy wouldn’t mind. You might as well.”

She sounded so exasperated and Rose found that hilarious. Lucy was tittering into her hand and John gave her a suspicious look.

“I didn’t tell her everything.” Lucy’s titters became full blown giggles and John gave Rose a knowing look, his lips curling just a little. “I mean much of everything. I didn’t describe the really personal stuff. It was more just the gist of things.”

John sighed. “I really don’t mind. It was all damn good.” He stared at the wall, his eyes narrowing just a bit, and he nodded. “Yeah. Definitely have to get you in the stirrups next time.”

“John!” Rose blushed. “I hadn’t told her about this morning yet.”

Lucy was laughing so hard, she was turning red. Rose pressed her hands to her cheeks and John bit his lip, but it didn’t stop his laugh whatsoever. From his place below the bar, Jack groaned.

“Give him a shot, Rose, damn.” Donna shook her head. “Tragic. It’s tragic.”

“Yeah, Rose, give me a shot.” John wiggled his brows. “Or I can give you one. You do wanna start trying for our first child soon, after all.”

Jack groaned louder. “That’s nasty.”

“John,” Rose giggled. “Your brother can hear you.”

“That was actually good,” Mickey remarked. Ron nodded. “Who knew he had it in him?”

“Rather it be in Rose,” Donna muttered.

“Me, too,” Rose said over the laughter. “Our honeymoon’s gonna be shocking for anyone who doesn’t knock.”

John bit the tip of his thumb, grinning at her, and Rose winked at him.

“Too bad it isn’t real, huh?”

Oh, Donna. Still huffy and annoyed. It would never stop being funny.

“Come along, Rose. I have plans that involve you and me by the door.”

“John,” Rose huffed playfully as he dragged her off. “You’re having way too much fun with this.”

“I'm marrying the hottest, kindest woman in the whole town – my best friend – and I want every single person to know she picked me.” John grinned and gently pushed her against the wall. “I did warn you.”

“You did.”

“And you did say kissing is part of our friendship.”

“I did.”

“Not that it matters much now that we’re getting married.”

“You’re right.”

Rose pulled him close and John ducked down. She tilted her head up to meet him and heard the happy sigh that escaped him when their lips met. She was gasping for breath when he finally pulled back.

“You clearly don’t mind,” he murmured, their lips brushing. “Think you’re encouraging me, actually.”

“Maybe I want every single person to know the sweetest, sexiest man in town picked me.”

Chuckling, John kissed her forehead, nose, lips, and cheeks before straightening. He combed out her mussed hair with his fingers and Rose smiled as she watched him so focused on his task.

“There. Now you don’t look like an outrageously desperate man was pawing at you.”

“Shame. I think I rock that look.”

“Mm. You do.”

Rose smiled and John took her hand. They walked back to the bar at a slow pace and Rose glanced up at him.

“Have you and Jack decided on a date for the baseball game?”

“Not yet. Why? Looking forward to seeing your man in uniform?”

“Most definitely. Loved you in a coat, by the way. But too bad it’s not football.” Rose picked up a familiar, terrible American accent and continued, “because I’d wear your letter jacket any day, Johnny.”

John shivered. “It’s so bad, but I love what you’re saying. I’ll see if I can find my old jacket. Rosie definitely needs to wear the football captain’s letter jacket.”

“That was so much fun,” Rose mused as she sat beside Lucy. “Next time, let’s leave Jack in the house. I think all that human food hurt his tummy.”

“Yes, I do, too.” John frowned and then grinned at her breasts. “Yet another reason I'm so glad I'm marrying you. I can stare at every part of you whenever I want now.”

Rose made a show of leaning back and looked at his bum.

“Tell me about it, stud.” John chuckled and Lucy grinned at her. “Hey, Ron, sometime this week, I’ll be bringing you pictures of the house. John and I are probably going to wait until after the wedding, but we’re gonna be putting it on the market and I thought you might appreciate updated photos.”

“Sure, Rose,” Ron said, chuckling into his glass. Lucy looked at her happily, her eyes shining. “Whatever you say.”

Lucy turned to better see her. “What type of dress are you going to be looking for, Rose?”

“Ballgown,” John said, nodding at Jack in thanks for the beer he gave him. “She wants to feel like a princess.”

“I do,” Rose agreed. “This weekend, since you’ll be free, we both need to start looking for you guys’ dresses. Suppose we’ll shop together and just buy a size or two bigger for everyone so there’s wiggle room. John and I wanted to tailor everything, anyway.”

“Have you decided where you’re having the wedding?”

“I wanted to get married in the ballroom, but we haven’t really decided where to have the reception. I wanted it be a lot less formal.”

“T-shirts and jeans,” John added. “And I think the house would be fine, Rose. There’s plenty of space.”

“Really?” Lucy asked, surprised. “I didn’t see that coming. You had a fully catered reception last time.”

“We’re having a bonfire and grilling out,” John commented, looking down at her. “Still want cupcakes or… I don’t know. Banana splits?”

He winked.

“Could go for one of those, actually.” John sucked in a breath and Rose sighed sadly. “Guess I’ll have to wait a while.”

“Mean,” he muttered. Lucy snickered and John huffed, trying to hide his grin. “Is nothing sacred?”

“I didn’t tell her anything. Just an idea. There was food talk. I can never eat a banana split in public ever again. That’s all.”

John gave Lucy a look. “You should read it. She’s filthy.”

“Oi! You were just as bad, John.”

John shook his head in the negative, eyes on Lucy, and Donna shoved a shot in her face while Lucy chuckled.

“Drink this and shut up. I'm tired of hearing about imaginary wedding plans.”

“They’re not imaginary, Donna,” Rose sighed. “We’re really getting married. I don’t know why you think we’re faking this.”

“Because at lunch literally just today you still refused to even consider each other,” Jack pointed out, an empty shot glass in hand. Rose shrugged and swallowed down her shot. John rubbed her back and Rose leaned into his side, smiling when he hugged her close.

“I don’t think he realizes that at no point during lunch today,” Rose told John, “did either of us shut him down. You ignored him a few times when he was talking about that and having babies, but you didn’t tell him to stop. Neither of us did. In fact, he was there when we decided to move the wedding up from this coming spring.”

“You wanted to get married in the spring?” Lucy asked, smiling. “Why did you change your mind?”

“I didn’t want to wait,” Rose said, giving John a hesitant look. He was smiling happily and she relaxed back against him. “I didn’t realize he didn’t want to, either.”

“Even though I was the one who brought up marriage first,” John huffed. “I'm gonna have to hang a sign on her forehead next time, I guess.”

Lucy laughed and Ron snorted.

“I feel like if they were actually getting married,” Ron mused, “that’d be exactly the way it would have happened.”

“Ron, sweetie, we really need to talk later.”

“Of course, honey. Everything alright?”

“It will be once I explain everything.”

“Did you tell her everything?” John asked her. “Is she telling _him_ everything?”

“Pretty much, yeah, and probably. Like I said, I haven’t told her about this afternoon yet. Not really.”

“Hmm. Don’t leave out any details. I’d hate for your best friend not to know what I look like during orgasm.”

“John,” Jack groaned. “Come on.”

Lucy was studiously avoiding John’s gaze, which made him chuckle. Rose met his gaze and saw the amusement in his eyes.

“I sincerely hope _her_ husband knows how much you share with each other.”

“He does,” Ron said, watching Donna make him a new drink. “They know everything about each other, John. I’ve accepted this. I wouldn’t be surprised if Rose knows what I look like at this point.”

“I don’t,” Rose assured them all. “Some things are private.”

“Right. So where’s your ring, Rose?” Lucy asked, eying the hand she had wrapped around John’s arm. “You never said when you stopped by earlier.”

“Still at the jewelers. John wanted to get the settings reinforced and the band recoated before he gave it to me.” John rubbed her shoulder and she smiled at Lucy. “Jack apparently got his gran’s ring and John got his mum’s. Evidently, we were the same size so he’s just having some cosmetic work done.”

John pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and she saw Jack staring at him in bewilderment.

“Oh, Rose,” Lucy sighed. “That’s so sweet.”

“I think so, too.” Rose looked up at John’s contented smile. “He’s a pretty sweet guy. I lucked out.”

Lucy nodded. “This time.”

“Hear, hear,” John said, beer bottle in the air. Lucy clinked her glass against it and Rose picked up the glass Donna handed her. “Myself, I'm pretty damned happy I'm marrying my best friend. Sorry, Ron.”

“Whatever.” Ron shrugged. “I didn’t wanna marry your ass anyway, you jerk.”

Rose giggled.

***

“Hey, John. Before we go to bed, I have something I want you to open.”

One knee on the edge of the bed, John frowned at her and watched her pull the wrapped box from behind her back.

“What do you have there?” John finished climbing onto the bed and sat cross-legged beside her. Smiling happily, Rose handed over the box. “Well, it’s nowhere near my birthday.”

“Nope.”

“Very interesting.” John shook the box and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “It’s pretty big, several items inside.”

“Oh, just open it,” she laughed. “Trust me. You’re gonna love them.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You can apologize when you realize there’s no way I’d give you something you didn’t like. I'm not the one who’s hopeless at gift giving, remember?”

“I am,” John allowed, sighing. “I really do try. Christmas is the worst.”

“I remember. Don’t worry. I’ll be here to help you for every Christmas from now on.”

“Except for with your own gifts,” John muttered. His fingers deftly untied the silk ribbon as he studied the yellow wrapping paper. “I like this color.”

“I do, too.

When the box was opened, John stared at the contents for a long while before a small smile slowly stole over his lips. He reached in, hesitated above one item, and then withdrew the baseball bat teether she’d bought when she was doing the baby shower for Lucy.

“Rose,” he breathed. John bit his lip and held the little baseball hat on one palm. “It’s so small. My God, one day, we’re going to have a tiny human who can wear this. Hopefully very soon.”

“Very, very soon.”

Now sucking on his lip, John studied the little baseball shoe-style socks, clutched the teether between his index and middle finger, and held the hat in his other hand. He sat there for almost five full minutes – Rose kept an eye on the radio clock – and then almost reverentially placed the items back in the box.

The whole thing went onto his bedside table.

John turned to her and coaxed her into a deep kiss as he laid her out beneath him. While running her hands up and down his back, Rose spread her legs so he could get comfortable and smiled when he relaxed against her, his body propped up on one forearm and his free hand cupping her jaw with a finger caressing her temple.

It was a very sweet moment, in her opinion. Rose sighed in equal parts contentment and yearning when John finally pulled back.

“I can't wait,” he murmured. “For so much, Rose. For everything.”

“Neither can I, John.”

After another slow, burning, peaceful kiss, John rolled onto his back and Rose immediately curled up beside him. As the light went out, she found herself staring into the darkness wondering if John, too, sometimes felt like their friendship was becoming more of a romantic relationship than whatever they had agreed it would become. Best friend with marriage benefits? Eh, close enough. At times, it seemed less like best friends preparing to wed and more like two people in love starting a life together.

Rose looked to where she knew John’s face was in the dark and rubbed his chest. She wished she knew how to go about asking if he felt it, too, but she couldn’t find the words or the strength to broach the subject. Pushing out a deep breath, John pulled her across his chest and broke her train of thought. She closed her eyes and smiled when he kissed her forehead.

“Whatever you’re thinking about cannot be so bad that you can’t tell me what’s running through your head.”

He was right. They told each other everything. This was no different.

“Do you… Does it ever feel like we’re just two normal people who are getting married?” Rose swallowed. “Because sometimes… I like the romantic stuff. I'm not complaining. I just…”

Rose fell silent, unable to explain exactly how she was feeling. John was quiet for a moment and then rubbed her back.

“Firstly, John Smythe’s idea of romance is proposing with a beer bottle, Rose.”

Rose laughed a little and John swept his hand back towards the base of her neck.

“That was a good proposal.”

John fell silent again and Rose wondered if he was floundering as much as she was.

“Despite the reasons we’re choosing to marry, we _are_ still planning to do so, Rose,” he finally said. “We’ll be sharing a life and a bed together. We’re the best of friends and we already love each other. Further, an intimate relationship is going to develop between us because we both want children.”

“A lot of them.”

John hummed. “Eventually, I think the lines will blur. I'm sure spending fifty or more years in someone’s arms can do that.” John chuckled and Rose bit her lip, hanging on his every word. “I'm not worried about it. Wouldn’t be the worst thing two best friends can experience together.”

Rose relaxed. “You’re right. I guess I was just worried about nothing.”

“You shouldn’t be worried about it at all. Now go to sleep, my dear. I have an early morning and I know you’ll need the truck tomorrow.”

“You’re right. I'm testing out my hair, nails, and makeup look for the wedding.”

“I can't wait to see you.” He sounded like he was smiling. “Just make sure you’re home by noon. We have an appointment we can't miss.”

“Ooh, mysterious.”

John chuckled quietly. “Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, John. See you in the morning.”

He was smiling when he kissed her forehead for a second time. Rose fell asleep smiling serenely.

***

“Shyleen, Gregory, you made it again this year!” John grinned cheerfully. “I'm so glad to see you came back.”

“You just can't keep us away.” The woman, Shyleen, looked at Rose. “And who is this?”

“My fiancée,” John announced proudly. “Rose Tyler, soon-to-be Rose Smythe. You might have seen her bouncing around here last year with more cotton candy than any human could possibly ingest.”

“You ate most of that, John.”

“Congratulations,” Gregory cheered and shook John’s hand. “When’s the wedding?”

“Two months,” she and John said together. Rose smiled and continued, “we got tired of waiting. Bit of a short engagement.”

“But if you know, you know.” John winked at her and then nodded at the couple. “You two have fun.”

“You, too.”

She and John kept walking amongst the festivalgoers. His arm was slung around her back and almost every time she looked up, he was smiling.

“You’re in such a good mood.”

“Of course I am. I'm out on a relatively cool Friday night with my beloved, I have a wedding band set in a box at home on our dresser, and we’ve already beat last year’s ticket sales by one-hundred and seven tickets. The only thing that will make this night any better is if I get to go home and hold my half naked best friend in our bed. _Our_ bed, Rose.”

Rose snickered. “Yes, John, our bed. You’ve called everything ours today. Our bed, our dog, our piece of trash, our dead fly on the deck railing.”

“It is all ours.” Rose’s snicker was more of a small laugh now and John grinned. “Half naked, Rose.”

“Could go fully naked, I suppose.”

“Woof. A little too tempting, my dear. Love the way you think, though.” John nodded. “Let’s see it again.”

Rose lifted her hand and admired the dainty ring on her left hand. It was definitely a vintage ring with all white diamonds and a bit of a 1920s art deco look to it. It was gorgeous. She was glad they’d finally found a pair of tiara-style bands to sit above and below it. She would have been fine just wearing this ring after the wedding, but John had insisted they keep looking. He wanted her to have a wedding band, too. She was glad he’d pushed so hard. She couldn’t wait until she could wear those rings, as well. Rose abruptly grimaced and tucked her left hand between her chest and her right hand.

“I'm so afraid I'm gonna knock it on something and lose a diamond, John.”

“Rose, it’s fine. You tested the settings for an absurd amount of time before we left home earlier. They’re not coming out anytime soon.”

“Guess so.” John grabbed her left hand and Rose watched him kiss her knuckles. “You’re so cute, John.”

“We should get something sweet.” John looked around, his lips pursed. When Rose stretched up to kiss his lips, he smiled and chuckled closed mouth. “Funnel cake or cotton candy?”

“The cake. It was good last year.”

“Agreed.”

While they were in line, someone – rather, something – ran into her from behind and Rose fell to her knees. John immediately jerked her up from the ground and turned with a displeased look that was quickly replaced by a smile.

“Sigman!” Rose cried, smiling and loving on the adorable dog. “Oh, but you’ve gotten so big. My God, Randy, he’s huge.”

“Yeah, he’s a big guy.” Randy nodded at John. “What’s up?”

“I'm getting married,” John declared without preamble. Rose laughed. He’d been saying that a lot tonight. “I was hoping you’d stand up with me.”

“You weren’t even dating anybody!” Randy held his hands up, brows furrowed. “Who the hell are you marrying?”

Rose held up her hand. “Me.”

“Oh ho ho. Oh!” Randy threw his head back and laughed. “I _so_ won that bet!” He kept laughing. “Simmy’s gonna pay big time.”

Randy pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed – presumably – John’s old frat brother, Harry. He walked off a bit and John looked at her.

“He didn’t actually say if he would stand up with me.”

“Aw. Oh, John, he’ll be back. You know how you boys are with bets.”

“He’s getting married, you bastard, and it’s to Rose!” A loud, long laugh escaped Randy and Rose chuckled, eying the grin on John’s lips. “Pay up, bitch. Two hundred!”

“Oh, my. Poor Harry.”

John shrugged. “They never did listen to me when I told them never bet more than a dollar. It’s his own fault.”

“Suppose so.”

When Randy finally made it back to them, he gave them both a large grin.

“Congratulations are in order here. At long last, you two. Obviously, yes, John, I’ll stand with you. I didn’t know you were actually dating.”

Rose made a face. “Uhhh… we weren’t. Not really.”

“Might as well have been, though,” John said thoughtfully. “This sort of just happened, but it’s the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Is she pregnant?”

“Not yet.” John smiled and gave her a happy look. “One day, though. Hopefully soon.”

Smiling crookedly, Randy looked between the two of them. “Great. I'm happy for you two.”

“We are, too. We’ll talk details later. For now, me and my lady are wanting one of these funnel cakes.”

“Yes, I'm the one that was wanting something sweet.” John winked at her and Rose smiled up at him. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling all the time. She was just so happy. “We’re planning to have the wedding two months from now. The moment we set an official date, I’ll have John call so you can put in a request for time off.”

“Appreciate it. Not judging or anything and I know it’s none of my business, but you’re sure you’re not pregnant? That’s a super short engagement.”

“Gotta lock this one down before a better man comes along.” John hugged her close and Rose rolled her eyes, something John either didn’t see or just ignored. “Can you blame me? Best woman in the whole world.”

“Ignore him. We picked out our wedding bands this afternoon and I don’t think he’s really stopped smiling since.”

“‘I'm not smiling when my lips are occupied,’ he says very subtly but hopefully,” John said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. In response, Rose merely grinned and kept her eyes on Randy. “Maybe a certain blond who is pretending to ignore him will take pity on him.”

When Randy began chuckling, Rose shook her head and pressed a kiss to John’s lips, smiling mirthfully.

“He’s mad. I'm going to have to live with this the rest of my life, Randy.”

“My condolences.”

“Yes, she’s in for a rough one, isn’t she? She doesn’t know what’s in store for her.”

“John, we’ve been living together since our accident. If I haven’t lost my mind yet, I think I’ll manage.”

“Yeah, it only took us a few weeks. She’s probably good.”

John smirked at Randy and turned to order their funnel cake. While Randy sidled up next to John to discuss the wedding, Rose looked around. Over by the dunking booth, Donna was attempting to dunk Jack into the water below his seat while Mayme, Danny, and Jacky boy were cheering her on, yelling that Dad was gonna get it, and barking excitedly in that order. Martha and Mickey were in line for a ride, but Martha waved when she noticed her looking. Rose waved back with her left hand and felt someone grab her wrist.

“Hey, let go of-”

She turned and saw John looking over his shoulder before her gaze landed on the man holding on to her. Rose relaxed. Ron was looking at her ring and then directed his gaze at John.

“I saw this ring our entire childhood. I know this ring.” Ron lifted her hand a little higher. “This was Anna’s.”

“It was.”

“So you were being serious?” he asked, expression blank. “Lucy was right? It’s real?”

John nodded. “Yep, very real. Two months from now.”

Ron’s blank expression lit up and transformed with a wide, happy grin. He grabbed John up in a tight hug and slapped his back several times.

“Congratulations, John. Dammit, it’s about time. I really thought you’d let her slip through your fingers.” Ron released John and then gave her a much gentler hug. “And Rose, congratulations. I'm so happy for you both. Jesus. I never thought this would happen. I don’t need to know anything. I'm just happy it’s finally happening.”

“She’s not pregnant,” Randy said helpfully. “I asked twice.”

“Oh.” Ron chuckled. “At least someone was impolite enough to ask.”

“Should get used to people asking that, I suppose,” Rose mused. Brows arched, John nodded and held out their funnel cake. “No, you can have it. I had that corndog earlier.”

“An actual corndog,” John added helpfully. Didn’t stop Ron’s snickering or Randy biting his lip to keep from smiling. “You perverts. Quit thinking about my beloved best friend like that.”

“Another one bites the dust,” Randy sighed after several seconds. “I'm one of the last of ‘em, John.”

John shrugged. “You’ll find someone when you’re ready to.”

“Once I'm done living the bachelor life with my dog.” Randy grinned at Rose. “Maybe Rose will have a friend I can try to woo.”

“I have several that are still single. Just let me know when.” Nose scrunching in a cute way, Randy nodded and Rose looked at John. “We have another wedding to worry about soon, though, John.”

John’s brows briefly furrowed and then realization set in.

“Shareen. Oh, I get to go to that, don’t I?” John abruptly grinned widely, his eyes crinkled and deep dimples around his mouth. “Excellent. I hope you intend to show me off to all your other friends and family.”

“There might be copious amounts of bragging going on, yeah. Maybe even some storytelling to make the girls jealous.”

John chuckled. “Brilliant. Is there any chance we might run in to your ex?”

“You’re still not allowed to harm him just because you don’t like him, John. Us getting married doesn’t change that, you great sod.”

“My fetching, chocolate-eyed blueberry fritter.” Randy guffawed, Ron looked at John like he was nuts, and Rose giggled. John grinned and said quite impishly, “Never gonna stop.”

“Oh, that’s a thing with you two,” Ron remarked, nodding. “I was trying to figure out if I needed to call someone for help. God.”

“No, he’s fine. He’d keep going if I encouraged him.” Seemingly waiting, John quirked his brows, grin still in place, and Rose shook her head. “Alright. I’ll keep going if it makes you happy, you spoiled nutter.”

John’s grin became a happy smile. “My pink-lipped, lily-scented pineapple upside down cake.”

“That was way too long, you handsome, long-legged chatterbox.”

“So was that, my sweet-cheeked, two-hearted, book-tending banana pancake.”

“Oh, that’s a good one, but I'm not the Time Lord, John.”

“The what?” Randy asked Ron, who shrugged.

“I know.” John cupped her cheek and smiled gently. “Your second heart is just a tattoo but no less there.” He suddenly frowned and looked away. “That reminds me. We haven’t gone on any adventures lately. Think we should do that soon.”

“Idris is going to be back in a week. I’d love to check out The TARDIS and see what’s new now that I can get around a lot easier.”

“I can get us a room for the night at the b and b if you want to have dinner with her while we’re up there,” John suggested happily. “I have someone in mind for her if you want to make it a double.”

Rose nodded excitedly and remembered they weren’t alone when Ron began to speak. Oops.

“It’d be sad how smitten he is if it wasn’t so cute to see,” he laughed, shaking his head. Looking amused, John shrugged and fed her a piece of the funnel cake. “Word of advice, John. Don’t smash the cake unless she agrees to it beforehand.”

“Only you would make that mistake,” John shot back, chuckling. “I’ve been informed multiple times, mostly by Donna, that wedding day makeup takes way too flipping long to perfect and I’d hate to ruin someone’s hard work, especially if it’s against the bride’s wishes.”

Rose gave him a curious look. “That sounded exactly like her. Was that word for word?”

"Nearly, my dear. Very nearly."

"They're so cute."


	36. Preparations

_I wasn't asking for a picture of the dresses YOU are trying on, Rose. I want to be surprised. Don’t care too much about the ones Lucy might be trying on, either._

"This is pretty, but not what you said you wanted." Lucy sighed. "Next one, then."

_Then what are you asking for, John?_

His response came right as she pressed send on her message. _Have you found anything to wear our first night as husband and wife? Perhaps something I can take off with my teeth?_

"He's being so ornery right now," Rose laughed. "He doesn't want to see the dress. Just the lingerie I bought to wear under my dress."

Lucy chuckled airily. "I'm not surprised. He's infatuated with you, Rose, and hasn't been able to be intimate with you since the day you told me you're getting married. It's likely all he can think about."

"We agreed to wait." 

_Rose?_

"I think it's sweet. I'm glad Ronnie and I did the same thing." Lucy gave her a sweet smile and finished tying the back of her dress. When she stepped around to see her, she let out a breathy, "oh. Oh, Rose."

Rose looked away from the expression on Lucy's face and turned to see herself in the mirror.

It was The Dress. This was the dress she'd always pictured in her head, but it somehow far exceeded anything she'd ever hoped for.

"It's gorgeous," she murmured. "It didn't look nearly this pretty before I put it on, did it?"

"Hardly." There were tears in Lucy's eyes... or perhaps it was her own. "You look stunning. Oh, I'm crying."

Lucy wiped her eyes and Rose did the same, smiling happily.

"This is the one. Can you take pictures from every angle? Mum, Keisha, and Shareen want pictures and I wanna be able to see this again later."

Lucy circled around her, taking several pictures of her dress, and Rose studied her dress in the mirror once more.

"John's going to be awestruck when he sees you walk down the aisle in this dress."

"I hope he will be," Rose said, blushing a little. "I feel like a little girl getting dressed up for her first date. It's so stupid."

"No, it's not. You're a woman buying her wedding dress." Lucy wiped her eyes again. "I never thought I'd ever actually see you like this. If things hadn't gone the way they did for you, I never would have lived close enough to be more than your pen pal. I can't stand the thought."

Rose hugged Lucy and nodded.

"I know. I feel the same way." She released her from her hug, wiped her eyes, and huffed out a loud breath. "Look at us being so silly. We're such girls."

Lucy laughed. "I love it, Rose, and that dress is perfect."

"It is. I'm buying it. I can't leave without this or I'll never forgive myself."

"I'd never forgive you!"

Rose gave her a happy smile. "Come on. Help me get out of this and then we'll go find something to eat. I'm paying since you've been such a help this week."

"Sounds good to me."

***

When Rose finally made it home, she took a moment to simply breathe and gather her thoughts.

She and Lucy had been gone all day looking for her dress and doing some other wedding-related shopping and it had worked out beautifully. She'd quickly found her wedding lingerie - a lovely white bra, knickers, stockings, and garters set - at a store that Lucy had been blushing in the whole time they were there (she had, too, at some of the things she'd seen). While she had found some dresses in the color she wanted for her party, they hadn't found a dress style they liked, but they'd had fun having Lucy play dress up. They _had_ found, however, a gold heel they both liked and Lucy insisted they buy them. Rose had agreed and even bought a pair for herself. She'd liked the idea of their shoes matching, even if their dresses didn't. 

Then they'd found _her_ dress.

It was currently hanging up on a hook above the passenger seat window and Rose was again tempted to look at it, but she decided against it. She didn't want to risk marring it in any way.

She was so happy. Once they found a blue dress for the rest of her party, they could think about jewelry, a cover up, and so on. For now, though, she was satisfied.

John was sitting on one end of the couch reading a book, his right leg tucked below his left, when she walked through the door. Disregarding the bags hooked over her right arm, his gaze immediately went to the dress bag in her left hand. His brows arched and he met her gaze, a small smile on his lips.

"So you've found it."

"We did. John, it's exactly what I wanted but so much better. It's gorgeous."

"I can't wait to see it." He looked at the dress bag one more time before glancing at her other purchases. "And what's all that?"

"Shoes, lingerie, stuff like that."

"Lingerie?" He put his book on his leg, printed page facing down, and sat up. "Might I see?"

"Yes." Rose gave him a flirty smile. "On our wedding night."

"That's not nice at all. Will I like it?"

Rose shrugged. "The whole five minutes I'm wearing it, probably." John chuckled closed mouth and nodded agreeably. "What have you been doing all day? Where's Jack?"

"I'm assuming he's still asleep on our bed. He's been missing you, I think, as have I, but I covered it well by doing some chores around the house and yard."

"He's such a good boy." Rose carefully set her dress down on the other end of the couch and put her shopping bags on the floor before sitting beside John. "I thought the grass looked like it'd been mowed."

"It was," John said, nodding. "I also weeded the flower beds, put in new mulch, cleaned inside the barn, and straightened the house up. I decided on two locations we could use to set up your flower and food gardens whenever you feel like doing it."

"Is it a decent amount of space? I'd like a sizable vegetable garden if you don't mind."

John frowned. "Why would I mind you using our land to grow vegetables for our family?"

"I'm being silly," Rose said and gave him a little smile. He was so very cute. It was sometimes hard to keep her hands off him. "Ignore me. Wasn't thinking, I guess."

"That much is obvious. There is plenty of space, though. Also, I'm fairly certain your hussy is pregnant again."

"We're gonna have more kitties?"

"Yes." John rolled his eyes. "I don't know where she keeps finding these tomcats, but she needs to quit. I will not have a hundred cats in my yard, Rose."

Rose giggled. "You're a great man letting her live here, John."

"That felt vaguely sarcastic, but I'm going to ignore it." John put his elbow on the back of the couch and propped his head up on his fist. "Did you and Lucy have fun today?"

"A lot, yeah. Mum and Dad called while we were having lunch."

"Oh? Did you tell them the news?"

"Lucy beat me to it. Mum's over the moon, but she was slightly annoyed you didn't ask my father for my hand. She's a bit old-fashioned like that. Funny thing is Dad told her he'd apparently already given his blessing. I’ll admit I was curious about that.”

John smiled. "When you were in the hospital, he did tell me he'd approve if I married you. Of course, at the time, we weren’t together."

"I like that."

"I do, too. It's very sweet. Do your parents know the circumstances of our arrangement?"

"They think we fell in love when you were taking care of me after the accident."

"Ah. That's for the best."

"I agree. It's not like we're planning to divorce after we've had a set number of children."

"So what can it hurt letting them think we did, right?"

"Exactly."

"I forgot to tell you our suits came in today." Rose looked at him in interest and he nodded, that same contented smile on his face. "I'll drop them off at our tailor's on Monday."

"How do they look?"

"Very sharp. Your husband's going to look dashing."

"What color did you choose?"

"A darker heather gray. It has small threads of blue through the fabric and Ron agrees it's going to look wonderful next to the different color samples you brought home for us to reference."

"I can't wait to see you in it. Did you go ahead and get the vest?"

"I wasn't going to, but Ron insisted you might appreciate unwrapping me later on and that layers were key."

He grinned and Rose quietly laughed.

"I can't believe he said that."

"I expected it. He behaves around you for the most part. Not so much around the man he's been best friends with his whole life."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't." Rose glanced at the book on John's lap. "Have you been reading long?"

"Not at all. I came home from the pub a little bit ago and took a shower before I came in here. I've been home maybe an hour."

"Oh, how is everyone? Were they having fun?"

"For the most part. Jack kept asking where you were at and called me a liar every single time I told him you and Lucy were dress shopping. Meanwhile, Donna kept trying to convince me I needed to come home and bury my head between your legs, because that would make you see reason and give me a chance." Rose giggled. "She must have been right to some extent. Mickey and Martha were behaving, though. I guess Martha's mom fell and sprained her wrist a few weeks ago and has been taking advantage of the attention she's been getting."

"Poor Martha. I'll have to text her later."

"She might appreciate it. Oh, I found my letter jacket earlier when I was cleaning the barn."

Rose sat up. "You did? And you waited this long to tell me? Where is it?"

"Airing out in the closet right now. It's been packed away for a while. I think I'm going to have it cleaned soon."

"I'm gonna wear that," Rose warned. "Don't think I won't."

"Preferably without anything else on.” John looked her over, biting his lip, and then grinned as he met her gaze once more. “I’ll wear my old jersey. It’ll be fun.”

“You did play football, then?”

“For a while. Wasn’t captain, though.”

“Eh, it’s enough for me to work with. Might wear that jersey someday, too.”

“Again, preferably without anything else on.”

Smiling, Rose laid her head on the back of the couch and studied John’s face for a moment.

“I need to buy our plane tickets soon. I should’ve done it sooner, but it sort of slipped my mind after the accident. Probably best I didn’t, though, because we wouldn’t have been seated together.”

“I booked our flight last night, Rose,” John said in surprise. “I told you that before we went to sleep.”

“No, you most certainly didn’t,” Rose said in a huffy tone. “John, I told you I was going to pay for those tickets. It’s for my friend’s wedding and it’s not right you paid for them. Why did you do that?”

“I wanted to make sure we both had seats before everything was booked up. I know I told you that. You were laying on my chest, you had just finished telling me about that old trench coat you found at The TARDIS for me, and I said maybe I could get some use out of it when we arrive in London. Then I told you I booked our tickets. You didn’t say anything so I thought I was in trouble and I didn’t want to bother you until you were ready to talk to me.”

“That explains why you were staring at me the whole time I was cooking breakfast.” Rose sighed. “John, I fell asleep after telling you about the coat.”

“Ohh.” John chuckled. “That’s good. I really did think I’d gotten myself in trouble.”

“You did. I'm paying you back for those tickets.”

“I booked business class.” John shrugged. “I wanted you to be comfortable on the flight. Don’t worry about it.”

“I flew here in business class. I know how much those tickets cost and if you won't let me pay you back, I'm going to the bank Monday morning and depositing the money into your account myself without your permission. They’ll let me. I can deposit, I just can't take anything out or ask for a balance total. Lucy told me that.”

“Rose, it’s really no big deal. I don’t mind.” Rose kept staring at him, breathing a bit heavily due to her irritation, and John snickered. “We could split.”

“Or you can take my money and quit being such an arse, because it’s for _my_ friend’s wedding. Remember when you paid for me to eat dinner the night we went out with _your_ friends on vacation?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

John grimaced, his nose scrunching a bit. “Dammit.”

“Mhmm.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “We can take care of it Monday.”

“Thank you, you stubborn brat.”

“You’re welcome, my slightly angry but very tantalizing strawberry milkshake.”

That made her laugh a little, damn him. John gave her a relieved-looking grin and Rose rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t angry. I was irritated. I swear to God you’re always trying to waste your money and for no good reason.”

“It brings me joy to see you so flustered when I spend money. That’s a good reason.”

Rose rubbed her forehead. “Why am I marrying you again?”

“Because you love me,” John sang playfully, gently shoving her arm. Rose smiled unwillingly. “Because we’re the greatest of best friends. Because we have such great chemistry, we could destroy a science lab.” She chuckled. “Because we both want to have a whole bunch of children and spend the rest of our lives with a truly good, funny, arousing person that lights both our bodies and our minds on fire.”

“Suppose those are all very good reasons.”

John gave her a sassy look. “Suppose those are.”

“Hey, watch it, mister. I can always sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“Not the one down the hall,” John said, shaking his head. “I cleaned that out two days ago. I got bored waiting for you to come home from dress hunting. Were you aware this house is boring when you’re not home? Lately Jack just sleeps to pass the time when you’re gone so I don’t even have our boy to play with.”

That was so cute. Goodness. Rose couldn’t stop a smile.

“So why did you clean it out? I thought Mayme and Danny wanted to stay this coming weekend.”

“Well, they still can.” Rose frowned and John shook his head. “Despite how often you’ve been in both of the rooms down the hall, I do actually have more rooms in this house, Rose. Three of the rooms upstairs are equipped with beds already and are perfectly good guest rooms. Remember? Your wheelchair is still in one of them.”

“I know that, John. I’ve explored your house before. It’s just easier keeping everyone together down the hall.”

John hummed. “That’s the master wing and I felt it was time to make some changes. There’s our room, which is the master bedroom, and then the room next door, which was originally the nursery. There’s a door connecting the rooms, but it’s currently hidden behind that bookcase against the wall.”

Rose smiled slowly. “You cleaned it out so we could set up the nursery.”

“Yes, I did. We’re gonna have to find a different place for that bookshelf. Using that door will make it a lot easier to check on the baby in the middle of the night rather than going all the way down the hall to do so.”

Unless she was mistaken, her uterus just jumped for joy at the thought of them having a baby to check on. Seemed like something she might want to mention to her very attractive doctor sometime, because uteruses shouldn’t be doing much moving around at all.

“I appreciate your hard work, John, but I could’ve helped.”

“I know. We’ll have to decide which room Mayme and Danny want to use. We can let them decorate it for now, just until we start running out of rooms up there.”

“Oh, John, that’s cute. They’ll love that.”

One corner of his mouth curled up. “I'm glad you think so.”

“I do.” John fully smiled and Rose gave him a curious look. “What’s that for?”

“Just thinking about the next time I might hear you say those same words. I’ve been working on my vows, you see, and I really think you’re gonna like them.”

“Oh, no. John, please tell me you’re going to be good. Our families will be there. Mum will slap you if you say something goofy.”

“I’ll behave. I'm saving all my goofiness for the reception.”

“I'm already scared.” John laughed and she shook her head. “Do I wanna know what you’ve come up with yet?”

“You’ll hear it during the ceremony.” Rose groaned, drawing an amused sound from him. “It won't be bad. I'm trying to be sweet, not ornery and definitely not naughty. You’ll get all that afterwards.”

“Don’t you dare be naughty in front of my parents, John.”

“I won't be too naughty, but I will not promise to control myself completely. I’ll be a newlywed. It’s expected I’ll try to get a little handsy.”

“Fine, but the moment handsy becomes naughty, I'm gonna get ya.”

John blew a raspberry at her. “I won't get too bad in front of everyone. You’ll be my wife by then and once I start, I might not be able to stop. That would be very bad considering there will be children and family members present.”

“Just remember that.” John nodded, smirking. “Whatever you’re thinking, just stop.”

“Oh, no. Nope. I'm enjoying myself way too much.”

Rose made it very obvious she was looking at his groin. Chuckling, John dropped his hand down between his thighs and gestured back up to his face with his index finger.

“Not too much, apparently. I'm insulted.”

“Keep staring and that might change.”

Rose snorted and John looked amused. “Insatiable.”

“You have no idea yet, Rose. It’s not going to be safe for anyone to drop by unexpectedly once we return from our honeymoon. I'm going to have you everywhere from the wall to the kitchen floor.”

He licked his lip and Rose arched a brow.

“Better make sure that floor is clean beforehand, because I won't let you otherwise.”

“I assure you they will be spotless at all times … unless I decide to make a banana split with my favorite cherry.” He winked and she looked at him in surprise. “Might get syrup and whipped cream everywhere and I can't be blamed for that.”

Ooh, the mental image that came to mind was no less yummy than the first time she’d imagined them doing that same thing. She might have to go back and read that conversation later when she was in the bath.

“Oh, plan on it, John.”

“Anything else I should plan on?”

Rose gave him a look. “Maybe throwing away your condoms?”

“Done.” John shrugged, brows furrowed. “Been out for a while. I haven’t purchased any since I broke things off with Vanessa.”

“Oh. Good, then we don’t have to worry about that.”

“Mhmm. Anything else?”

“Finally making use of your bed,” Rose suggested, rolling her eyes. “We always end up having sex everywhere but there and it’s the most comfortable.”

“Agreed but very expected. Most married couples tend to make prolific use of their bed.”

“Alright. Then how about this? You, me, a light summer rain, a night sky, and the trampoline. Interested?”

“Yes, very. I'm very, very interested. I’ve wanted to take you on that trampoline since the first time we played on it together. Watching you bounce around in front of me was tempting, to put it mildly.”

Rose grinned. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“How… titillating. And?”

“I think…” She looked off, thinking. “Me in a denim skirt and your old football jersey. I really do wanna wear that. We could play in the bed of your truck like we’re teenagers celebrating a big game win.”

John’s brow quirked. “That was always the best. Would you still want to ride me within an inch of my life? Because I'm willing to put my life on the line for that endeavor.”

“God, yes. I knew you liked the idea when I said it to Jack.”

“You have no idea how much. I had to think of my mother in order to calm down.”

Rose laughed. “I'm sorry.”

“Oh, no, don’t be sorry at all. What else?”

“We need to try and try and try over and over again until we finally perfect shower sex.” Bottom lip between his teeth, John nodded. “I also want to go running together.”

“That…” John frowned. “That’s not what I was expecting to hear. Why?”

“Because I’d love nothing more than to see you wearing your tight workout clothes…” She could see it all in her head. Rose licked her lips. “Working up a sweat and breathing heavily… with maybe a slight flush to your face.” She looked him over shoulder to hip and hummed. “We _could_ have sex against a tree.”

“Any other time, I would have laughed at that, but right now, all I wanna do is go put on my running shoes.”

“Me. Too.” Rose stared at John’s chest a few seconds longer and then physically shook herself. “Delicious thought.”

“Starting to play with fire here, Rose. We should change the subject.”

“Probably,” she acknowledged and then sighed. “It’s gonna be fun, though. Can’t wait.”

“No, I can't, either.”

“Mm. Have you thought about the honeymoon yet?”

“It’s already taken care of. I think you’re going to love it. You’ll need to make sure your passport’s on hand.”

“Exciting. It is.”

“I don’t think we’ll do much exploring outside of our room, at least not if I get my way, but you should pack for warm weather. I wouldn’t be upset to see a thong bikini or two, either.”

Rose looked at him. “I'm not wearing a thong bikini in public, John.”

“It wouldn’t be out of place. You could.”

“Ooh, interesting. Where are you taking me?” John arched a brow, remaining silent, and she huffed. “Still wanna keep it secret, then?”

“Yep.”

“Twerp.”

“Sassy strawberry _short_ cake.”

“Oh, ha ha. Yes, I’m so short.” John hummed affirmatively and Rose pointed at him. “Not my fault I have a shorter fall to the floor.”

John laughed loudly. “I love you, Rose. Christ.”

“I love you, too, you giant annoyance.” John opened his mouth, but Rose held up her hand. “Can I have a hint?”

“Sure, my remarkable little caramel,” John decided after a moment. “You need a passport but no travel visa. The weather’s going to be warm when we arrive. I do have just a few activities planned for us – we’re time traveling and then later working up a sweat _outside_ of our hotel room. Then much later _in_.”

“That told me nothing!”

John chuckled, “Exactly.”

“You’re lucky I trust you so much, John, or I’d insist we make plans we both agree to.”

“I know. It’s great.” John leaned forward to kiss her and then rubbed her nose with his. “Let’s go put away everything you bought and then we’ll wake up Jack. Maybe we can go on a walk together. Would you like that?”

“Actually, yes, I would. No peeking at anything.”

“If you insist, you big meanie.”

Rose grinned.

***

“John,” Rose groaned. “No, save yourself. I have morning breath.”

“You have the nicest morning breath I’ve ever smelled,” John said huskily. “It doesn’t smell at all, Rose.”

“Oh, good.”

He hummed and Rose rolled to her back. John followed, settled on top of her, braced his hands on either side of her shoulders, and leaned down to brush her lips with his.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Smiling, Rose spread her legs and John settled between them. “Good dream?”

“Arousing.”

“I can feel that. Wanna talk about it?”

“I’d rather show you.” John rocked into her a few times before holding still once more. “Soon.”

“Could give me a preview,” Rose suggested. “I'm curious. What does John Smythe dream about?”

Dropping to his forearms, John coaxed her into a stimulating, breathtaking kiss and rocked forward and then ground side to side before pulling back and repeating the move. Rose gasped into his mouth when a spark started growing into a flame and he pulled back so he could move enough to pull her nightgown down with his teeth and then wrapped his lips around her nipple.

Arching into him, Rose moaned towards the ceiling and pushed her hands into his hair. What he was doing with his lips, teeth, and tongue felt delectably sinful and the feeling went straight through her uterus and right into her groin every single time he would suck with just the right amount of pressure.

One of his hands, hot to the touch, landed on her thigh and firmly kneaded her flesh as he switched to her other nipple. Rose smothered a cry against the back of her hand and another flash of pleasure shot straight through her.

John hummed approvingly, mouth sealed over the tip of her breast, when she gave up and slid a hand underneath her gown and below her knickers. Unable to help herself, she rubbed herself quickly and felt three flashes of pleasure back to back course right to her groin. When she felt another, John reared up and rocked into her, pinning her hand between their bodies.

“I can't.” He bit his lip, rolled off her to the other side of the bed, and cupped himself. “That was a really bad idea.”

“It doesn’t count if you touch yourself, does it?” Rose tightened one leg on the bed and John looked over, his mouth dropping open as he panted slightly. “We can wash the sheets.”

“You’re right. Doesn’t count.”

John eased his jimjam bottoms – these were green plaid – and briefs down and untucked himself with a silent, relieved exhalation. When he wrapped his hand around himself, Rose put her left hand on his arm and he looked up from her knickers.

“Wait, John. I wanna watch.”

His eyes briefly closed and then he sat up to lean against the headboard. He nodded at her hand and Rose wiggled her knickers down, leaving the hem of her nightgown by her tummy button.

She came first. John followed right behind her, his eyes screwed shut and a look of absolute pleasure on his face, milking himself until he was done spurting his release onto his tummy and his hand. Feeling naughty and like she was probably breaking a rule, Rose leaned over and grabbed his left wrist with a gentle grip. She licked his hand clean before moving to his tummy, savoring every last drop.

He was smiling, looking heavy-lidded and pleasure-addled, when she looked up at him.

“That was astounding.”

Rose sagged down and rested her cheek on his abdomen.

“Marvelous.”

“That, too.” From her periphery, she saw John run his right hand through his hair. Sudden pounding sounded overhead and John groaned. “Kids are up.”

“Welcome to our future.”

Rose rolled back over to her pillow and hurriedly fixed her clothing while John gingerly did the same. By the time Mayme and Danny burst into the room with Jacky boy, who must’ve slipped from the room at some point, John was back on his side of the bed beneath the sheet with his previously discarded shirt on again and Rose was nuzzled into his side, enjoying the brief bit of cuddling she could get.

Jack – the man, not the dog – was standing behind the kids and rolled his eyes when he saw them.

“I assume you heard us come in. Loser,” he directed at his brother before looking at her and cocking his head. “I didn’t know you were a drooler. That’s funny. You have a little right here.”

Jack gestured at the side of her mouth. Horrified, Rose frantically wiped her chin and John threw his head back and laughed loudly, his hands on his tummy.

“Shut up, John. Good morning, guys. Did you sleep well? Do you like your new room?”

“It’s a lot bigger,” Mayme gushed. “I love it.”

“Why can't we sleep in the old room?”

“It’s gonna be a nursery,” John explained and threw the sheet off of them. Rose yanked her gown further down her legs and hoped Jack – and god, the children – hadn’t noticed the wet spot she could feel growing on her knickers. She could have used some warning. “Are you taking the kids already?”

Rose scooted to the edge of the bed and looked to Jack, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Julie’s in town and wanted to see everybody.”

“She’s in town?” Rose made eye contact with John. “Did she bring any friends home?”

“A boyfriend. Donna likes what she’s heard of him so far. She actually asked how you two are doing. Said she ran into you at the clinic last time she was in town.”

“Yep.” Rose decided to change the subject. She didn’t know how much Jack knew about the boyfriend yet and it wasn’t her place to divulge it. “Are we still planning to have the baseball game tonight?”

“Yeah, still. Okay, guys, hug Uncle John and Rose. We’ll see them later.”

“How about Aunt Rose and I run and pee first so we can walk you guys out?”

“That’s a good idea,” Rose said, so grateful he’d suggested it. She’d have felt gross hugging the children considering she and John hadn’t had time to properly clean up after what they’d just done together. “You don’t want Uncle John to pee himself, do you?”

The kids thought that was hilarious.

“Hurry up, then,” Jack sighed. “We’ll be in the living room.”

John nodded. “Be out soon.”

Smiling, he herded her into the bathroom and while she was washing her face, he cleaned his tummy of anything she might have missed earlier. They then took turns washing their hands and gave each other a once over before leaving the bathroom.

“Alright,” Jack said. “Hugs, guys.”

“Bye, Aunt Rose,” Mayme said while Danny was hugging John. They switched and Rose got one from Danny, “bye bye, Aunt Rose.”

“Aunt,” Jack scoffed. “Fakers.”

“Jack. Not in front of the kids.”

Jack raised his hands and Rose smiled at the kids before they ran out onto the porch. Rose, throwing on one of the sweaters John kept in the coat closet, followed Jack and a barefoot John to the living room. The kids were bundling into Jack’s truck under Donna’s supervision and when she saw them, she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, very funny, Rose.”

Rose shrugged. They’d figure it out at some point, she was sure. Jack nodded at his brother, rolled his eyes in amusement at her, and headed down the steps.

“Ahh,” he yelled, waving his arms. The kids yelled and laughed as Jack tried to reach them from around the driver’s seat.

“Jack, quit winding them up,” Donna laughed. “We’ll have to hear them yelling all the way to Mary’s.”

Smiling, John wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Rose leaned her head on his chest and waved when everyone was settled in the truck and waving goodbye. Once the truck was in motion, John kissed her forehead and then guided her back into the house.

“I have no doubt that’ll be us in a couple years,” Rose mused on her way to the kitchen. She heard John padding along behind her and spied Jack lapping at his bowl of water. “Just exactly like that, actually.”

John chuckled. “Very likely. Still okay with me fathering your children?”

“Oh, obviously. Still okay with me mothering your children?”

“Oh, obviously,” John echoed, turning on the coffee maker before she could. “I need to call Randy later and tell him we decided on a date.”

Rose looked at the calendar on the wall and remembered circling their wedding date in red marker several times the night before. She couldn’t wait to flip the page to next month. They had even less time than they thought.

“I have to do the same for the girls. They’ll need to book flights.”

“Which reminds me. Rose, tomorrow, we’re gonna have to pack. We only have three days left and you’ll be so upset if we forget something.”

“Mm.” Rose swallowed a sip of water. “Remind me to print off our flight and hotel confirmations, too.”

“I already did. We used my email address, anyway, so it seemed fitting. They’re in the study.”

“You wonderful man.” Rose kissed John’s neck, felt him swallow, and turned to gather food from the refrigerator. “I'm making banana pancakes for breakfast. While I'm working on that, maybe you should go see if those sheets need to go into the wash.”

“I will return. Don’t do anything funny or cute until I get back.”

Rose snorted. How ridiculous was he?

She loved it.


	37. Her Ridiculous, Delicious Baseball God

It wasn’t cold, but there was a slight chill in the air if one sat still for too long, just as she had done. Rose snuggled into John’s letter jacket, accepted the foam cup of hot cocoa Martha handed her, and took a careful sip.

“Delicious. Thanks, sweetie.” Martha smiled at her and Rose took another sip. “Mm. Homemade?”

“Yeah. Mickey’s grandma made the best and he learned how to do it forever ago. I love it so much.” Martha watched the field. “And him. Look at his ass in those pants.”

Nodding, Rose eyed John’s bum and thanked all the gods that he’d chosen to wear those bottoms today. While she wished she could have seen him squeeze his bum into a baseball uniform, she couldn’t complain about the workout clothing he was wearing now.

Beside her, Donna was loudly cheering on Jack, who was stealing third, but Rose was more interested in the slightly breathless man on second base. While Randy walked up to bat, John looked her way and waved, a grin on his lips.

She nibbled at her bottom lip. That man was sexy as sin.

Rose wasn’t entirely sure what she missed, having been too preoccupied memorizing the way John had hunkered down into a slight running position, but suddenly Jack, John, and Randy were all running the bases. Randy slid in hard to home, which had to have been a little painful, and Haden yelled he was safe. There was quite a lot of yelling from some of the guys and John grinned widely as he jogged over.

“Just a quick one so I don’t get in trouble.” He grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled her close so he could steal a kiss. “Having fun?”

“John!”

“I'm coming!”

“Lots of it. Go before Harry throws something at you.”

John scoffed but ran back. Rose watched him go and felt Lucy elbow her gently.

“You're staring,” she said in a singsong voice. “Pretty hard, too. You’re not blinking.”

“Worth it.”

Lucy giggled and started cheering on Ron, who was gearing up to throw the ball. Back with his team, John received several back slaps and seemed to be laughing. He started nodding enthusiastically, glanced her way, and then briefly gestured to his own hand before spotting something on the playing field and yelling, his arms thrown wide.

Rose honestly couldn’t have told anyone how this game was even played. She’d dedicated almost the entirety of the game thus far watching John and yes, she did feel like a bit of a creep doing that. He just genuinely loved this game and was having a tremendous amount of fun (and looking good while doing it). She couldn’t be blamed for her behavior.

Right as Zeke was readying to swing at and hopefully hit his second ball, John’s phone began ringing.

“Since you’re marrying him,” Donna sassed, “which I don’t believe for a second, that’s all you, blondie.”

Sighing, Rose answered the call and hoped nobody needed her to go let them in anywhere. She didn’t want to miss a second of John playing ball.

“Doctor Smythe’s phone,” Rose answered. “This is Rose. How can I help you?”

“Rose? Oh, thank God. This is Julie. I need into the corner shop. Can you come or is someone else in charge of letting people in? If it’s someone else, never mind.”

She successfully contained a sigh of disappointment. John directed a smile her way but frowned when he saw her standing with his keys in her hand.

“I can let you in. I'm on my way.”

“Thanks so much,” Julie said gratefully. “Please don’t bring anyone else.”

“I won't. See you in a minute.” After a quick goodbye from Julie, Rose held John’s phone up and shrugged. He blew her a kiss and she smiled. What a sweetheart. “I’ll be right back, guys.”

“I’ll record everything so you don’t miss anything,” Lucy volunteered. “Drive safely.”

“I will.” When she made it to the shop, Julie came out of hiding and nervously paced. “What’s wrong, Julie? You look like you’re about to shake out of your skin.”

“I need to get something personal and I'm so glad you’re the one here.”

Rose frowned. “Please tell me it’s not a pregnancy test.”

“No. Oh, my god, no. No. I just need… Davey’s here and…”

“Ahh.” Rose really did try not to smile knowingly. She was pretty sure she didn’t succeed. “Least you’re being safe. Has John tested…?”

“Yeah, the other day. We drove down after class.”

“He never said anything. Then again, he couldn’t so never mind that.” Rose unlocked the door and pointed to the back corner. “I’ll stay up here.”

“Thanks,” Julie said, heartfelt. The poor thing looked so nervous. Rose stopped her with a gentle grip on her arm.

“Julie, are you sure you’re ready? Did you take care of your prescription?”

“Started that the day after I got it.” Julie nodded and glanced away. “I'm definitely ready. I just want to be extra safe.”

“As you should be. You go. Take your time.”

Rose made herself comfortable behind the counter and felt her pocket vibrate while studiously looking at the little cooler across the room. It was Randy. Rather, as it turned out, John.

_Everything okay, my beloved little missus? Were you careful with your leg?_

Rose smiled. She liked that one. _My leg is completely healed, John. I'm fine. I had to let Julie into the shop._

_Hold on.  
_ A few seconds later, she received, _Is she alright? I saw her a few days ago and have been wondering about her ever since._

Rose pushed out a quiet breath. _She mentioned. Not sure I should say anything, but I trust you won't say anything. I'm putting it under doctor/patient confidentiality._

_Alright. Fair enough. I wouldn’t have said anything, anyway. I never do when you tell me anything. What’s going on? She’s been safe, right?_

After peeking at the back corner, Rose frowned. She hoped Julie was alright over there and not freaking out or anything. She’d been nervous her first time, too.

_She will be. Hasn’t happened yet._

It took several seconds for John to text back. _But it will be soon, I take it._

_Yes._

“I’m embarrassed,” came from the corner. “I don’t want to come up there.”

“Oh, honey, it’s okay. I'm not judging you. You’re an adult. You’re a few years older than I was.”

John’s phone buzzed in her hand and she heard Julie sigh. _Please make sure she knows what she’s doing. She’s so young and I don’t want her future to be ruined._

Rose tucked the phone into her pocket and saw Julie, gaze on the floor, round the corner of a long shelf. Her face was red as a tomato and Rose frowned sympathetically.

“Just this,” she whispered. “Thanks, Rose.”

Nibbling the inside of her lip, Rose took her time double bagging the box so Julie didn’t have to hide it like she herself had done until she was eighteen and living on her own.

“Listen to me, Julie. You have no reason to feel embarrassed. You’re making the very mature decision to be safe with your boyfriend. You’re not doing anything wrong.” Julie’s gaze flashed to hers, down to the counter, and back again. “And you’re sure you’re ready? Do you love him?”

Julie nodded. “I think I really, really do.”

“And he loves you?”

“Well, he turned down Katie Van Buren so I think so. He said he did.”

Rose had to assume Katie Van Buren was _the_ girl all the guys wanted. She held up the bagged box and gave Julie a small smile.

“Do you… do you know what to do with these?”

“Basically,” Julie said, cheeks reddening. “We watched a couple videos so we wouldn’t mess it up on accident.”

Rose nodded once and looked around. Her eyes alighted on a tapered bottle of olive oil and she sighed.

“Okay. We’re gonna practice. Alright?”

Julie’s relief was palpable. “Thank you. I don’t wanna mess up. I don’t wanna end up like Gracie.”

Rose didn’t need to know who that was to understand the context. She closed the window shades, locked the door, and put the olive oil on the counter.

“Alright. Show me what you’ve learned.”

***

By the time she made it back to the baseball field Danny played in during the summer, they were apparently playing the last inning. The moment she sat down, three different guys shoved John, one nodding her way, and John immediately looked right at her.

She gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded, looking a bit concerned. Bless him. He was such a tenderhearted man. It made her chest and belly feel warm and fluttery. Rose kissed her fingers and blew a kiss his way, which seemed to lighten his mood a bit. Just in time, too, because he was up to bat.

After one last look at her, John fell into his stance and waited. His bum looked good in that position, too. Rose shamelessly took a picture – okay, several – and hurriedly set her camera down so she could watch. Ron threw the ball, but John didn’t swing. He just watched it go by, but apparently that was okay. It was a ball – whatever that meant (beyond the obvious). Her gaze briefly drifted back to his bum and those lovely thighs of his. Ooh, and his arms. Yum.

The next time Ron threw the ball, John swung and a crack echoed as the ball soared over the fence line. She knew enough to know that was hella good.

Rose jumped to her feet, yelling along with Donna and Martha, and Harry, Jack, and John rounded the bases at a light jog while Ron spat and then shook his head, looking amused and exasperated in equal measure.

John shot her a proud grin as he joined his teammates. Now _that_ was a good look on him. She nearly gave in and took what would surely be the one-hundredth photo she’d taken that day.

As soon as the game was over and John’s team had shaken hands with or hugged the members of Ron’s team, John chugged part of a new bottle of water and then poured the rest over his head.

Just… lovely.

Rose packed her camera back up and watched John give a full body shake before looking her way with a widening grin. Oh, no. John took off towards her at a run, hauled her up when he reached her side, and somehow managed to get her legs around his waist while she got wetter and wetter from his hair and water-soaked shirt front.

“John!” she yelled, laughing. “Stop it! You’re not a dog!”

“Prove it,” he laughed happily and shook his head. “You’re stuck with me now. For better or for worse, Rose.”

Giggling, Rose reached out and pressed her palms to his cheeks to keep him from shaking his head more. John took advantage of her distraction and surged forward to steal a kiss from her. He barely pulled back from her lips as he started bouncing in place, squeezing her bum with his hands, grinning widely, and spinning around while chanting her name. She could hear some laughter from John’s antics – both from the players and their wives – and just shook her head, enjoying his great mood. After one more spin, he let her legs down and pressed one, two, three, four, five kisses to her lips. On the sixth try, Rose leaned back with a laugh and John managed to steal one last kiss from her before she successfully got her hand over his comically pursed lips. He grinned against her hand and Rose laughed.

“You’ve lost your mind.”

“We won,” he yelled, voice muffled. Rose freed his mouth and saw he was still grinning. “We won, Rose. I'm entitled to celebrate with my fiery, breathtaking, delicious -”

“There are children here, John.” That, too, earned some laughter and only seemed to make John’s good mood even better. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Nothing we can discuss in public. Plenty I want to show you, though.” John whistled. “I have an entire list written down. Remind me when we get home. It’s on the kitchen table.”

“I thought that was our grocery list. Johnathon James Smythe, anyone could have walked in and seen that! The kids were there just this morning!”

A couple of John’s teammates found that particularly funny. Lucy, too, was giggling and blushing. Donna and Jack, naturally, looked exasperated.

John gave her a crinkly-eyed smile. “Not even married yet and already getting in trouble with the missus. What will I do with myself?”

“I have a suggestion,” Rose said in a jokingly grumpy tone. “Would be impolite to voice it, though. Oh! No, John, don’t-”

John chuckled against her lips, tightened his arms around her, and lifted enough to be able to spin her around in a circle.

“We won!” John threw his head back and let out a loud, wordless holler of victory, something his teammates echoed. “Still got it, Rose.”

“And still look good doing it, I have to assume.”

John looked at her curiously. “Woof?”

“Woof,” Rose said decisively. “Maybe even woof woof.”

“Heh heh heh.” John leaned his upper body back and looked her over. He met her gaze and quirked his brows upwards. “You look good in this, by the way, Rosie.”

“Thanks, Johnny,” Rose said coquettishly, sticking with her own accent this time. She twirled a strand of hair, getting a grin from John, and batted her lashes. “It’d look better on the floor of your truck bed, though.”

Jack made a sound of disgust and John, smiling in an entirely different manner, shook his head.

“Minx.”

“Thanks! Now can you let me go? You’re causing a spectacle.”

“Lads, have you met me?” John yelled out, looking around. Rose saw grins, heads nodding, and a few hands smothering laughter. “See? They know what I'm like. Have since college.”

“Longer,” Ron added.

John snickered. “See? They’re used to it.”

“He’s actually trying to drive me to the madhouse, isn’t he? John, just don’t marry me if you don’t want me.”

“But I do,” John said softly. She melted a little inside at that. “Alright. The missus says that’s enough. Back to my house for food before the sun starts going down, everyone! Those torches won't keep you warm.”

“A bonfire would,” Rose whispered just loud enough for John to hear. She peeked at him in time to see him give her a considering look. “Just saying. A Saturday night after a win and us grilling out would be a great time for it.”

John helped her into the truck. “Would give me a chance to see how big you want the reception’s to be.”

“Mm. Good point.”

“You just love playing with fire, don’t you?” Rose winked, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and John chuckled. “In all ways it seems.”

“Got it in one, John.”

“Boy howdy. Scoring left, right, and backwards today. Wish I could be scoring in all ways, though.”

John sighed. Rose giggled and ran a finger down his chest to the waistband of the fitted bottoms he was wearing. He swayed forward ever so slightly and she plucked at the band with her nail.

“This morning wasn’t good enough for you, John?”

“It was beautiful and I will always cherish it. Could’ve ended so much better, though, and you know it. Can't wait until it can.”

“Neither can I.”

After cupping her cheek, John smiled and then pulled away from her.

“Stay here. I'm gonna help Jack gather up the rest of these chairs, trash, and what have you. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll stay put.”

Once the area was cleared and John and Jack’s truck beds were loaded up, John headed home and seemed to immensely enjoy the way she slid down his body when he helped her out of the truck.

“Rose,” Lucy called from the deck. “I hid John’s frankly scandalous list. Ron kept trying to read it. I'm sorry he’s so terrible.”

John laughed. “You dirty old man! Keep your nose out of our sex life!”

“Ha!” Ron yelled. “Tell your wife to stop telling mine about it, then.”

“Tell yours to do the same!”

“Boys,” Rose chuckled. “Quit it. If you wanna fight, use your fists.”

“I’d win,” John and Ron said together and then narrowed their eyes at each other. “I’d win.”

Rose laughed and wiggled out of John’s hold so she could head towards the deck. Jack the dog came bounding out of nowhere and reared up, paws on her sternum, to try to give her excited doggy kisses. The force of his weight pushed her back into a strong chest and two arms gripped her elbows.

“Careful, Rose,” Jack said. “Dog almost knocked you down.”

“No, he’s just happy Mummy’s home. Isn’t he? Yes, he’s such a happy boy!”

“Mummy, my ass. If you’re his mummy-” Jack abruptly crowded into her and pulled her left hand closer. “That’s my mum’s ring.”

“Yes, I know. I told you guys that John wanted me to have it.”

Jack looked shaken. “This joke isn’t funny anymore, Rose.”

“We’re really not joking, Jack. I swear.”

“Sure,” Jack sighed. “Whatever you say. Maybe if I go along with this, you guys will get bored and stop.”

“Oh, Jack.” Rose shook her head, squeezing his arm. “Honey, we’re not messing with you. We would never take a joke this far and even if your brother was okay with it, which he would never be, Jack, I would never use your mother’s ring. We’re really getting married, but I understand your skepticism. As long as you go along with it for now, I'm happy. You’ll get there eventually.”

“Sure, Rose. Sure. Just tell me when we’re doing this.”

“Only six weeks! Can you believe it? John’s going to mail the invitations the moment they’re done being printed up. Oh, I wish we could have had more time to get everything done, but…” Rose looked over at John, who was chuckling and pretending to fistfight Ron, and smiled like a besotted girl with her first crush. “We didn’t wanna wait. I mean, can you really blame me?”

Huffing loudly, Jack said, “Yeah, can’t blame you. You know, unless you’re pregnant, I don’t see why you guys are rushing things, Rose.” The slight grimace on his lips briefly disappeared. “Wait? _Are_ you pregnant? Maybe you guys aren’t joking. Even if it wasn’t John’s, he’d want to take care of you and the baby. That could explain why he’s wanting to get married so quickly.”

“Nope. Not pregnant, Jack. We’ve been relatively safe until now. I don’t think I’d mind so much, but John didn’t want…” Rose again looked at John, this time in surprise. “He never actually said… He said he didn’t want to speed up our plans, but he never said he’d mind if I did get… Like right now.”

“So we’re back to you guys being jerks. Great.” Jack sighed. “I assume I need some sort of suit or something.”

“Mm, yes.” Rose shook her head and stopped watching John duck shots from Ron. “John actually wanted you to be in his party. He chose a heather grey three piece suit. They’re at the tailor’s right now.”

“Oh, good,” Jack said, sounding bored. “I’ll have to go get fitted to this definitely not made up suit. Let’s hope it’s actually there.”

“It’s there, Jack. I promise. Can you get in there sometime this week? I’ll call tomorrow morning and tell them to expect you.”

“Sure, Rose.” Laughing with his arm slung across Ron’s shoulders, John walked over and kissed her cheek as Jack said, “maybe I can convince Donna you’re not completely full of shit. Congratulations on your impending nuptials.”

John startled. “When did my brother start believing us?”

“He doesn’t. He said he’s just going along with it until we get bored and stop.”

John rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. Ron snickered and playfully elbowed John away from him, causing John to latch onto her. Rose giggled.

“Least you’ll be able to get the guy in for his fitting now,” Ron mused, watching them. “Jesus. You guys are so cute but so disgusting to watch. John, get your hands out of her back pockets and remember you’re supposed to be a gentleman.”

“I can't,” John whined. He wiggled his fingertips inside her pockets and frowned at Ron. “My hands like where they’re at. We three are just trying to keep her warm.”

Disregard the sun coming out from behind the clouds, warming them, and she’d almost believe him.

“Can you please just give in and let the man throw you a bone, Rose?” She again giggled. “It’s upsetting how little self-control he seems to have around you. I’ve never seen him act this…”

“Perverted,” Jack drawled. “Sickening?”

“Suggestive?” Rose offered. “Blatantly provocative? Insatiable?”

“All of that,” Ron decided. John snorted against her shoulder and Rose rubbed his lower back. “He acted like a grown man his last few relationships. I don’t know what’s happened to him. It’s like I'm looking at Jack when he was back in high school.”

“Hey!” the Smythe brothers both yelled. “Not cool, Ron!” and “You bastard” came after.

“Well, those other women can keep their memories of boring John. I get to keep the sweet, silly, wonderful man he actually is and I'm happy with that, even if he occasionally leans towards impishness.” John straightened and gave her a pleased look. “And the man he actually is all but promised to build me a bonfire and hasn’t done so yet.”

John grinned. “Alright, I'm going, you pushy little thing.”

“My ridiculous, delicious baseball god.”

Ignoring Jack’s sound of disgust, John laughed delightedly and then stole a kiss before Ron started dragging him off with a lot of teasing about him being ‘ass over tit’ in love with his actual best friend, which was just rude because he was there first. It made Rose laugh.

“I still don’t believe it, but that was hilarious.” Jack chuckled. “I'm gonna get that grill going. When Donna gets back with the kids, send her my way, will you?”

Rose nodded and watched him lope towards the grill. Jack the dog, meanwhile, remained sitting on top of her toes for several minutes as she just watched the people milling about with a contented smile. Nearly everyone who’d played in the game had come over, their significant others and their children with them.

She really liked seeing John’s yard so full of people having fun and children running about and laughing their heads off about something ridiculous. For a moment, she envisioned a future where these people and children were her children and grandchildren. Maybe even her great-grandchildren if she was granted that much time on earth.

Smile turning more wistful, Rose met John’s gaze across the crowded yard and saw her smile mirrored on his lips.

***

The day before they were set to leave for London, Rose came home from Martha’s around four in the afternoon and put her keys in her purse with a fond smile.

That morning, John had insisted he hadn’t had any plans, the clinic wasn’t even open since it was a Sunday, and he would much rather finish packing for the both of them so he wanted her to take his truck today. Rose had left a list of things she wanted him to pack and gave him a grateful kiss on her way out the door. Packing wasn’t her favorite thing to do – obviously, because she’d been putting it off – and she was very grateful John had taken charge on that front.

Upon unlocking the door, Rose first noticed the large wheeled suitcase and two smaller carry-on bags sitting beside the door and then spied John stretched out on the couch. Hand pressing to her mouth, Rose struggled not to make any noise, because she didn’t want to wake them up.

John was napping with Zeb on top of him.

She had wondered if Lucy’s babysitter had, in fact, caught a stomach bug. Lucy had been fretting about it just the night before and she’d told John when Lucy had gotten off the phone.

Her heart tripped and she decided not to examine too closely how her normal love for the man, for her best friend, dipped closer to something a little more… Just more. She’d been ignoring that very thing for quite a while now and it seemed to be doing no good, but whatever. Staying absolutely silent, feeling perhaps more than a touch smitten, Rose set her purse on the coffee table and bent down to gently kiss John’s lips. A snuffle escaped Zeb and John’s brows briefly furrowed, but otherwise, she didn’t disturb them.

That was fine with her. If John was sleeping at this time of day, Zeb must have been a little firecracker for him. She had noticed how rambunctious he’d been the last time she’d stopped in to visit and Lucy assured her that was normal (but poor John).

On her way to the bedroom, Rose shut off the tele and hummed a song from the cartoon John must have fallen asleep watching. From what she’d gathered, it was about a bunch of aliens that invade the planet and put all the humans somewhere out of the way before a different alien race shows up. She didn’t think it sounded like an appropriate children’s movie, but John assured her it was adorable and Zeb loved all the colors and music. She supposed that was all that mattered. Plus, she thought it was cute and so fitting that her two-hearted alien man loved it, too.

Chuckling, Rose vowed to tell John her thought when he woke up. She knew he’d find it as amusing.

It was while she was setting out fresh clothing to change into after a quick shower that she saw an empty condom box in the trash. Brows furrowing, Rose looked towards the door. He wanted children as badly as she did and he said he’d been out since Vanessa left the picture. Had he bought more? She really hoped not. She felt guilty as she investigated.

The drawer in his nightstand had been cleaned out and she saw with no small amount of relief that there wasn’t a new box of condoms in there. So they would be trying soon, then, or perhaps just letting nature take its course. At least for a little while. She should ask.

Curious, Rose checked the box and snickered. Oh, so this was the old one. It was on top of an old receipt to The TARDIS, a sticky-looking ticket stub from the annual festival a couple weeks ago, and two snack-sized candy bar wrappers.

That made her chuckle.

Her shower was a quick one. A few minutes after she’d padded back from the kitchen in an oversized towel, John slipped into the bathroom and Rose looked up, her towel in her hands. Head cocked to the side, he looked at the leg she had propped up on the toilet lid and then slowly followed the line of her body starting at her ankle until he was looking her in the eye.

“You are so very beautiful. Have I told you that lately?”

“You haven’t told me since last night when I changed into my jimjams in front of you.”

“Ah.” John chuckled fondly, breathily. “That’s right. I’ll say it again, then. You are so very beautiful and I am one lucky bastard. I'm so glad I was able to con my beloved best friend into marrying me so I don’t have to feel guilty about wanting to bend her over the bathroom sink and cause the sort of mess that requires her to get back in that shower.”

“Ay,” Rose breathed. “John, I saw that in my head. Shame on you.”

Mouth closed, looking absurdly pleased, he chuckled and Rose shook her head while pulling on a pair of ankle-length lounge bottoms. It’d been getting cold in the evenings and the silk shorts John liked weren’t cutting it anymore. Frown comically long, John eyed her clothing choice and Rose laughed.

“Damn cold weather.”

“You’ll live. Where did you put Zeb?”

“I set up his pack and play behind the couch.” Rose gave him a look and he shook his head. “The dining room table is fine. It’s not in the way.”

“You know, one day, we very well might need to use that instead of the kitchen table.”

“I do hope so. Oh, do you need to wear that, too?”

Rose continued slipping her shirt on. “Yes, I do. Eventually, Ron and Lucy are going to be coming to pick up their son and they don’t need to see me-”

“My future wife.”

“Yes.” She grinned. “They don’t need to see me without a shirt on.”

“Suppose you’re right.” Poor guy was obviously so mistreated, judging by the frown and the incredibly dramatic sigh he let loose. Rose almost laughed again and started finger combing her hair into a messy bun. “If you don’t wear a shirt to bed, I can promise to do my best to keep you warm the whole night.”

“John.” Now she did laugh. “If I come to bed without a shirt on, one of us will try to initiate the very thing we said we wanted to wait to do.”

“Well, perhaps not.”

Moisturizer jar in hand, she looked at him and arched a brow.

“It’s happened the two times I tried. There was the once the night you said you wanted to keep your hands warm and suggested my breasts would be suitable to warm them up.” John laughed, looking unapologetic. “The other was the night you guys played baseball. You ended up with my nipple in your mouth before I could stop myself.”

“I wouldn’t mind you doing that as often as you’d like.” John smiled, looking quite satisfied, and let out a dreamy-sounding sigh. “Never thought I’d see the day when my beloved best friend would actually climb on top of me and force her breast into my mouth.”

Rose blushed and remembered that night. She really had just grabbed hold of his head, shoved her breast against his lips, and very rudely kept him there even when he'd tried telling her – with her nipple between his teeth, of course – that they needed to separate or he wouldn’t be able to control himself for much longer. It wasn’t until she was trying to free him from his briefs with one hand that she snapped out of it.

“Yeah. It was fun, though.” She briefly stared at his mouth, saw him smile, and then his tongue darted out to run over his top lip. “Mm. You just looked really good at that game and then when we got home, you stayed in those clothes and… I had to see that-” Rose gestured at the length of his body. “The whole night. Didn’t help I was still remembering the thing in the hall.”

“You really do like my exercise clothes, then, Rose?”

“You wear them well and you bloody well know that.”

“I might have. I’ve caught you staring a few times.” Grinning at her reflection, Rose finished tapping balm onto her lips and caught John studying her with a slight smile. “You’re so shrimpy,” he said fondly. “I hope our children take after me.”

Rose checked him with her hip on her way out the door and heard a quiet laugh as John followed her.

“I don’t want our children to hit their heads on low-hanging branches, John.”

His laugh was a little louder this time.

“Stop making me laugh. I don’t want to wake Zeb up. He was so fussy earlier. I think he’s getting ready to cut another tooth.”

“Aww.” Rose looked towards the couch. “That poor little man.”

"I know." Rose gave him a sympathetic look and John shrugged. "I hope to get used to feeling this helpless."

"I hope we both do. We're in for a rough time if we don't what with all the children we want."

"You're telling me. That actually brings me to something I've been wanting to talk about." Rose looked up from the tea kettle, which she’d put on as soon as she’d finished showering, and saw John giving her a small smile. "When exactly should we be expecting your next menstruation? I'd like to know if I need to make additional plans or preparations for our honeymoon. Obviously, even if we aren't intimate, I will still have a tremendous amount of fun. I always do when you're around."

How sweet.

"We'll be fine. I won't be starting until after we return. That's why I was pushing so hard for the 24th."

"Oh, good," John sighed. "I wondered why a woman who still occasionally forgets to eat was so insistent we be back in time for Halloween. It couldn't be for all the free candy."

Rose snickered. "I wanted to be able to enjoy myself on honeymoon. I don't give a flip about Halloween."

"Don't pretend you didn't like seeing me dress up for Donna's party, Rose. The kids love seeing Uncle John's costumes every year."

"Yes, I thought you did make a good bumblebee. Stinger probably should've been around front, though."

Rose snatched up the whistling kettle while John smothered a laugh in his hand.

"Rose, you flatter me."

"Not by much, darling. Want some tea?"

"I'd love a cup. Thanks. Why, uh, why are you having tea, though? We just bought a new container of coffee."

"I've been making more of an effort to watch my caffeine intake. I'm trying to wean myself down to a more acceptable amount to make it easier to completely limit myself once I'm pregnant." John beamed at her and Rose held up a box of tea. "This is decaf."

"I'm glad, Rose. Oh, lovely. When should... Well." John cleared his throat. "When would you like to actively start trying?"

"I wondered the same right before my shower. I didn't know if you wanted to start immediately or if we should let nature do what it's gonna do for a little while."

"I am ambivalent. While I would love for us to have a child as soon as possible, I do also like the idea of waiting a while so we can enjoy ourselves first. Which do you prefer?"

Rose thought about that. Since before their agreement, her plan had always been to try for a baby within the year.

"Let's go maybe... six months," Rose decided. "After that, we can start. Or maybe more time? My year mark was in August. We could wait that long."

"Could go less. I know how much you want a baby."

"We could. Is that what you want?"

John chuckled. "We could keep doing this, Rose. I'll be frank if it'll end this cycle. I could be happy waiting three, six, or more months, but I would also be willing to start as soon as tomorrow. We both need to decide what we're doing, though. We need to be on the same page about _our_ future. What do you really want?"

"I want a baby." Rose shrugged and John took a sip of his tea after blowing on it first. "I also want to get used to being in an intimate relationship again. Can we... Maybe we could enjoy ourselves in the beginning for, like, two or three months and then really try."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Should I purchase condoms for those first few months?"

"No," Rose said, surprised. "John, I wouldn't care if I got pregnant the first month or even the first time. I just meant we could christen every surface under the sun as proper newlyweds do and then we could really start working on our timing and whatnot after that, but again, I'd also be happy if it happened the first time. So no condoms and definitely no pulling out. If it happens immediately, it happens."

"I think I can abide by your decision," John said with a happy smile aimed her way. "I'm glad we discussed that. Wouldn't do to be distracted wondering what you wanted to do when I would much rather be focusing 100% on you."

"You give at least 150% every time, John. Least that's what it feels like to me."

"Well, thank you, Rose."

"No, trust me, thank _you_." John smirked and Rose eyed him a moment. "I noticed we're packed."

"We are. Before you ask, yes, I got everything on your list plus everything you've mentioned and forgot to write down."

"I hope our children get your memory."

"They will certainly appreciate it once they begin their education."

"Hey," Rose said after a short, comfortable silence. "Have you washed the blanket?"

"The picnic blanket?"

"I prefer to think of it as the stargazing blanket."

John smiled to himself, eyes on his mug. "It's clean. Why?"

"Do you have any plans this evening?"

"I do not."

"Good." Rose gave him a little pout. "Does my favorite Time Lord feel like asking his favorite human to go on a date underneath the stars tonight? Because she might say yes."

"Well, he's the only Time Lord now. Remember? And he would most certainly love to do so." Rose continued staring at him and John chuckled. "You _are_ my favorite human."

"Thank you."

"Rose, would you please go on a date with me tonight? I don't want us to come back home until we finish naming every star in Pegasus."

"That's gonna take a while."

"Exactly.”

“I’d love to, John.”

“Fantastic. This is going to be our first official date and I want it to be perfect so we will have dinner beforehand and I will be a perfect gentleman the whole time we are laying underneath the stars. When I bring you home, I will kiss you at the door, tell you I hope you have sweet dreams, and then I'll ask if you would consider a second date with this hopelessly lovestruck fool."

Rose melted. "I'll say yes."

"That is what I hope."

John gave her a look over the top of his mug of tea and a familiar happy warmth curled lazily in her chest. Rose grabbed John's right hand and he absentmindedly rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, his gaze falling to her hand when he felt her ring. The peaceful smile that came to his face then nearly took her breath away. Rose could only watch him.

Would it really be all that bad if she someday fell in love with her best friend? Would he ever do the same? Rose looked into her slowly cooling tea. She was already planning to be married to him until her last breath and he was the best man she'd ever met. She honestly didn't think it would be the worst thing she'd ever done. They’d already discussed the possibility once now.

Sometimes she found herself wondering if she was already falling for him. The idea should scare her considering her history with James, but she felt at peace with it.

John was gazing at her when she looked up and gave him a contented smile, which he copied. She couldn't keep herself from alluding to her thoughts when he wove their fingers together.

"If I ever fall in love with you, you better not get weird with me about it or I'll thump you, John Smythe."

A magnificent smile overtook the one he was wearing before and he squeezed her hand.

"I'd thump myself, Rose, and I can't imagine that would be easy."

"Oh. Okay. Well, good. Just remember that in case it happens. We're gonna be married a while. It might happen. You’re easy to love.”

"I'll remember,” he vowed, “and I'd be a damn fool not to feel the same way."


	38. A Week In London

Rose had to admire him.

For his damned stubbornness.

John had the handle of the large suitcase in one hand, one carry on bag strapped to the top of the suitcase, and the other carry on bag slung over his shoulder. It was so silly. All she was carrying was her purse and jacket, both of which John had also tried to steal until she'd smacked his hand away. It had been met with a pout and no small amount of fretting about its weight. He ignored her when she gestured towards all the bags he was hauling around.

With no warning, John stopped walking through the busy airport and looked at her. They were nowhere near where they needed to be so she was understandably confused.

"What's wrong? Can I finally get you a cart?"

"No. Would you like a coffee? You didn't have any before we left home and there’s a Starbucks right there."

"Bless you for asking, but I'm fine, John. Besides worrying about your back."

John snorted. "This bag has wheels, Rose. I'm fine."

Rose rolled her eyes - stubborn, adorable arse - and patted his cheek before continuing to walk on. John fell into step behind her and she glanced over her shoulder.

"You're going to run into someone if you continue staring at my bum, John. Very rude."

"I did tell you not to wear those jeans. You're to blame for my distraction." John raised his eyes to hers and shifted two steps to the right to avoid a group of people hurrying the other way. "If I hit anyone, I'll throw you under the bus. They'll know it's your fault."

Rose snickered. "Such a gentleman throwing your future wife under a bus."

"Oh, yeah,” John said slowly. “You’re right. I’d probably deck a guy that tried that. Hmm. Suppose _I'll_ take the blame for you, then."

John sighed dramatically and Rose giggled.

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're breathtaking."

"You massive flirt."

"Only with you, my petite, little gumdrop. You know, it’s so strange. I’ve never been this undignified and I certainly never spent 95% of my day trying to strip my woman down. Maybe 25% at most and definitely not everyday. I think you bring it out in me. Shame on you, Rose. I thought we were friends.”

“I wouldn’t believe you except Ron said something similar so I’m sorry. Don’t know that I’m to blame, though.”

“You are. No woman should be this addictive.”

Rose giggled, feeling warm, and was still grinning when she saw her and John's names written neatly on a crisp, white board.

"Hello, August," she greeted her father's preferred chauffeur. "Did you miss me?"

"I have missed the chaos."

John chuckled and August took the carry-on bag Rose slid off his shoulder.

"This is my fiancé, John Smythe."

"He looks like a strong, well-groomed gentleman."

"High praise coming from him," Rose added. August packed their luggage into the trunk while John held the backseat door open for her. "Thank you."

"Welcome, my dear. Are we going to the hotel or meeting with your parents first?"

"Hotel first. Mum and Dad want to have dinner tonight so we can get settled in, take a shower, and relax for a while before then."

"Excellent."

Once they were on the way, Rose turned from the window and looked at John.

"John?" He looked away from his own window with a curious look. "Eventually, I'm gonna need my own car."

John frowned. "What brought that up?"

"I was just thinking. It might put both of our minds at ease if I had my own car, because what will happen if I go into labor or something happens with one of the children and you're at an appointment and can't come home?"

"Oh, Jesus," John muttered, looking slightly panicked. "I can't even imagine it. We'll find you a car as soon as we return home. Maybe I should call Jack and have him do it now."

"Hey, calm down. That's just a worst case scenario. I'm more likely to use it to run to Lucy, Donna, or Martha's when you're working late than anything else." John still had that look in his eye so Rose leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back, he looked a little less anxious. She'd take it. "Better?"

"Barely." Rose smiled and he relaxed further. "Now that helps. Rose smiles always help."

"You sweetheart," Rose said fondly. "I'm sorry I said that the way I did. Probably should have eased into it."

"We need to baby proof the house, pole barn, and yard and set up emergency plans for everything. Such as if you go into labor, if something happens to one of the children, if the world is ending, if-" Rose giggled and John stopped talking before cracking a smile. "I might still be a little worked up at the thought of anything happening to you or our children."

"Maybe just a little. How about I distract you?"

"That would be nice. What do you have in mind?"

"Do you remember the time we went apple picking?"

John slowly smiled. "I don't. Surprising with my memory, I know. Tell me about it?"

"I remember we were sitting on the deck one night and you said you would love to try my apple pie again."

"I do," John said seriously. "Sounds really good, actually. Take the hint, Rose. I know it was very subtle, but I can repeat it if you need me to."

Rose grinned. "I decided to surprise you and waited until I got to work the next morning to find the nearest apple orchard."

"When you mentioned it just now, I did wonder how you found out about that place," John played along. "Well done, you clever woman."

"Thank you. That Saturday, I convinced you to let me drive us to a secret location. You thought we were... going to Amesville to have lunch with Randy."

"I'm sure you didn't outright lie to me, but you would have heavily implied as much."

"You had fun," Rose said defensively. "Especially once you found out why we were there. We made cider with the leftover apples we picked and snacked on my pie for three days."

"I was having so much fun," John laughed. "You, however, kept trying to ruin that by telling me to stop, that we would never use that many apples. I remember now."

"You proved me wrong, didn't you?"

John smiled and leaned against her. "Thank you, Rose." Rose tilted her head to kiss his chin and he hummed happily. "I feel much better. If there's anything better than a Rose smile, it's a Rose kiss. Better even - a Rose story."

"Your father will approve, Miss Tyler, if I may be so bold."

"Thank you, August. I believe he will, too."

John just gave her a pleased look.

***

"Mum," Rose groaned, "not another one."

"Rose, it's okay." John gave her a reassuring smile and continued, "she's just looking out for you. I will be doing the same for every one of our children and I'm sure you will, too."

"If you're sure, fine, but it's getting excessive."

"You wouldn't feel that way if it was us talking to our future son-in-law."

He had a good point there. Nodding, Rose gestured at her mother and John looked across the table once more.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying I insist Rose's inheritance remains under her own power. I'm not saying I think you'll take her money or anything-" Rose scoffed, but her mum ignored her. "-I just want her to have some independence. She doesn't need a man - even someone as lovely as you - to take that away from her."

"Of course," John said, looking incredibly surprised. "It hadn't even occurred to me that anyone would think I'd want control of it. Our family has always been very smart with our finances. I don’t need her money."

Her mum gave him a look. "Really? Because I’ve heard that one before."

"No, it's true," Rose assured them. "I've heard that from several people."

John nodded. "It _is_ true. I don’t mean to brag, but the Smythe family has always been well off. Myself – I was awarded several scholarships and grants when I was in college and worked full-time that whole time so I graduated with almost no debt, I invested heavily in the stock market when I was young, I received quite a substantial inheritance when my parents passed, I have a steady job at the town clinic, I own my own home and truck so I only pay for things like food, electricity, entertainment, and whatnot, and our family owns most of the businesses in town.”

Rose looked at him. “I didn’t know that about your schooling.”

“If I can find them, I’ll show you the letters awarding them to me. Mum insisted I keep them.”

“Well, good. I do want to see them.”

“I’ll look for them. I promise. And I'm sorry, ma’am.” John looked to her mum. “The last thing I’d like to say on this subject is that…” He cleared his throat. “Well, not to be vulgar or anything, but my net worth is just under seven figures and could grow if I continue to be as mindful as I was raised to be. I will never need or want to touch your daughter’s money. Indeed, I have plans to add her to my accounts before we go car shopping for her so she doesn’t feel she needs to ask my permission to use our money. I hope that helps allay your worries.”

Rose stared at John in slight surprise. The first time James had unexpectedly shown up in Smytheley, John had alluded to his financial situation as being close [to a million] after Jack had lied to James about a million-dollar inheritance in exchange for a wedding. She’d no idea how close to that million he actually was.

“Seems you had nothing to worry about,” her dad whispered to her mum.

"Well, maybe," Rose drawled. "He does have a tendency to waste money on stupid things."

John chuckled. "Rose, for the last time, you looked thirsty and you had just been talking about that juice an hour before. You also finished it so I wasn't in the wrong and it wasn't a waste."

Rose harrumphed, something her father found amusing, and her mother gave John an approving look.

"Is she still skipping meals, too?"

"Oh, not you, too, Dad! I've been doing a really good job lately."

"No, that is true." John picked up his water glass and met her dad's gaze. "We both want to start trying for a child within the year and she knows she needs to have better eating habits beforehand. She has made a considerable effort to eat three meals a day."

"And to cut down on my caffeine."

"That, too," John agreed, smiling at her. "I didn't even have to harangue her about that."

Rose chuckled. "Sod."

"Rose," her dad grumbled. "Come on now, child. The man's just looking after you. You said you're going to try for a child within the year? Why so soon?"

“Pete,” her mum groused. “If they want to give us grandchildren, let them. It’s about time.”

"We do both want children," Rose explained, meeting John's gaze. "A lot of them, Dad. As many as we can have, actually.”

“And you actually want them?” her mum pressed. Her dad gave John a look and Rose rolled her eyes. “Her last husband went out of his way to keep her from having any.”

“Yes, well, he’s a bastard and if Rose wasn’t such a saint, I’d have thrashed him by now.”

“Good man.”

John smiled at her dad and then gave her a grumpy look. “See? Even your dad supports it.”

Her mum laughed.

“John, you’re not fighting him because I just don’t care. If I’d never divorced him, I never would have met you and we wouldn’t be getting married right now.”

“Ah.” John relaxed into his seat, his bottom lip still a little pouty looking. “Doesn’t change my mind. He deserves it.”

"No, he doesn’t. Especially since _he_ didn't used to fight his brother and best friend for fun." John chuckled darkly and Rose pointed at him, her eyes narrowed. “Stop thinking about it right now."

"He'd be a layer on the pavement by the time I was through with him,” John mused happily.

Rose looked at her parents. "I'm sorry. He's not usually this violent. I've never known him to do more than pretend to fight Ron. He didn't even fight James when he got into my house back home. Well, he did punch him in the face for calling me a slag, but that doesn’t count. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I'm blaming you." John took a sip of water and ignored her scoff and her dad's snicker. "Something about your daughter makes me act so differently than I used to."

"Yes, like a little boy who just wants to fight, mess about, and be inappropriate."

"Like a man who adores his beautiful, entertaining fiancée,” John corrected, “and cannot stand the thought that some other man once hurt her."

"Oh, John," Rose said softly, "that's such bullshit."

Her mother laughed and John grinned at her.

"It's very true, I believe you did say."

"I did hear that, as well," her dad seconded. "Rose, you mustn't mumble so much. Your words might come across as rude."

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling, and John leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Poor woman's got a hard life ahead of her dealing with me. I have it on good authority that I'm a bit of an imp."

"A bit of an imp? More like an utter rapscallion, as his gramma would say. He's unfortunately my rapscallion, though. Suppose I'll get used to it."

John let out a happy sound and from the corner of her eye, she could see him giving her a fond look.

"I love you, too, Rose."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, belly fluttering just a smidge. Maybe more than. "Just finish your drink so we can go. Mum and Dad need to get back to Tony soon and I'm getting sleepy."

While John swallowed the last of his water, her dad wrapped his arm around her mum and directed a smile their way.

"I'm pleasantly surprised. This evening went much better than I expected. John, you seem like just the sort of man I've always wanted my daughter to settle down with. Rose doesn't need me to give my blessing, but you have it all the same. I hope you two have a long, happy marriage."

"As do I," John seconded. "And it means a lot to both of us, I think, that you approve of her choice."

Feeling like she was walking on clouds, Rose nodded at John's questioning look and received a small, happy smile in return. Her parents stood up, breaking the moment, and John stood to help her up from her chair. Such a gentleman.

"We will dine at the house before you two go home," her mum decided. Her dad gently elbowed her and she sighed. "As long as you two don't have other plans, of course."

After a quick look at her, John nodded. "We'd love to."

"Excellent."

He was such a cutie. She loved that he was getting along so well with her parents, her dad in particular. Yet again, she wished she could have met _his_ parents. She liked to imagine Jack would be on his best behavior only because of his wife and then Anna... Goodness, Rose hoped she would have taken an instant liking to her. After John helped her into her jacket, he ducked down a little to see into her eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem upset. Did I misread you earlier?”

"No, I'm fine. I just wish we could be doing this with your parents, too."

"Oh. Yes, so do I, but you've met my brother. You've met most of the extended Smythe family, in fact. They all love you and Jack calls you his sister. Maybe just to annoy me, but who knows? What I do know is my parents would have loved you like one of their own and isn't that what every son or daughter-in-law hopes for?"

"Yeah, suppose. Dad really seems to think you're something special. He might even love you already, going by the way he's been talking all night."

"Does his daughter?"

Rose smiled. "She does."

"Hmm. Lovely. Maybe one day she might even feel more than that.”

She really did try not to look too surprised by his statement, but she knew she hadn’t succeeded. He looked too amused. She decided to play off her reaction by rolling her eyes.

“Yeah and maybe John might feel the same way about her. Pigs could also fly somewhere, I think.”

“One did junior year at our prom after party. It was a smoked pig and I was not involved in any way so please stop giving me that look.” Rose merely continued blinking blankly at him and he chuckled. “It was already cooked and everything, Rose.”

“What, uh… what happened?”

“Jack,” John sighed liked that explained everything and it did for the most part. “He got dared to do it and as you know, he cannot resist a dare. Just referencing here my first day at a real job. That thing flew so far, it took three days to get Wilf’s field cleaned. I didn’t think Mum and Dad would ever stop yelling at him.”

“That’s horrible,” Rose said, laughing unwillingly. “And so gross. Your brother.”

“My brother,” John agreed. “Come on. Let’s get you back to the hotel and into bed. I might join you, actually, because I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself. I can read in the morning.”

“We have to call Jack first and don’t forget I have to meet the girls for brunch.”

“I haven’t. I already miss you, my beloved best friend.”

Rose smiled and enjoyed the way John looked in the moonlight on their way to their hotel right down the road.

“You are so handsome.” He glanced down at her in surprise. “I’m sure you know you’re good looking, but I sometimes wonder if you really know how attractive you really are.”

“Well, thank you, Rose.” Was he actually blushing? How precious. “I mean, some people must think I am. Landing a date has never been a problem for me. It’s landing a good date that was.”

She snickered. “Yeah, me, too. I think it’s a lot more than some people, John. This evening alone, when we were at the restaurant, I caught seven different women undressing you with their eyes. Lucky them.”

John grinned, pleased. “I don’t much care what they think about me. They’re not the woman I can joke around with while also desperately wanting to take her to bed. Hm. I probably shouldn’t find someone so arousing while I'm so amused.”

“I feel the same way,” Rose admitted. “I love that we laugh together about the silliest things sometimes and then suddenly, there in the back of my mind is this urge to just shag you stupid. I think it’s the way your face lights up when you laugh. It’s a bit sexy.”

“Sexy, is it? Well, I’ll have to remember that.” John thanked the greeter who opened the hotel door for them and followed her to the lift. “Would you like a shower before bed, my dear?”

“I like that, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but I love the sweet names.”

"You do?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel... beloved isn't the word I'm looking for, but it's close."

"Simply loved, then?"

"I already know you love me, John. That's not it."

"Adored?"

"Better, but still not it. I don't know."

John smiled a little. "Cherished?"

"Yeah," Rose mused. "That might be the right word for it. I think it's cute."

"I do cherish you, Rose. I'll make more of an effort to make you see that. You are my beloved best friend, after all, and you deserve it for putting up with me all the time."

Right before the door of the lift opened, Rose pressed a kiss to his upper arm and felt more than saw him look down at her. She simply couldn't stop herself. He was such a sweetheart and kept finding new ways to remind her of that.

"Think I should make more of an effort to do the same. I often feel like no one could ever possibly deserve you. Especially me. You're so... wonderful. I feel like I'm slacking here."

John chuckled. "That makes two of us. You deserve much more than I give, I think."

"You're being way too nice. Stop that."

"I'm telling you the truth. Since we met, you helped me move on from the accident, I started laughing and smiling like I did before, you gave me a friend I can bare my soul to, and now you've agreed to marry my sorry ass. You clearly don't see it, but you're an outstanding woman and I am so blessed to call you my friend and one day, my wife."

"Oh, John, that's so sweet."

There was a small lump in her throat.

"Honest, you mean. As I've said before, no one can compare to you and if we ever part ways, you can just bury me in the backyard and steal Jack, because I’ll be done. Life just wouldn’t be worth it without you by my side and if I can't make it work my best friend, I’m hopeless.” John laughed and Rose felt a tear slide down her cheek. When John looked down and saw, he cursed. “I'm so sorry, Rose. I was joking. If we ever separate, I’ll understand and I’ll still want to be your friend, I swear. Please stop crying.”

“First of all, I'm not divorcing you. You’re gonna have to cheat or die. You got that?”

“Understood,” John said, nodding and looking concerned. “And?”

“Second of all, don’t talk about you dying, you arse.”

“Oh, Rose,” John said gently. He pulled her close and Rose rested her cheek on his chest. “I'm sorry. I was being silly. I wasn’t aware it would upset you.”

“Well, it did, you git.”

“That’s the first time I’ve never thought that was cute, but that’s just because I feel I earned that one. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How do I make it up to you?”

“Not talking about you dying is a good start.”

“Alright. I can agree to that. What else?”

“Tell me where we’re going on honeymoon?”

John chuckled a bit. “Sorry, Rose, I can't do that one.”

“Fine. Then… I want an overnight stay in Milling Falls and a slow dance in the garden at midnight.”

“Now that…” John leaned back and smiled down at her. “That I can agree to do.”

Rose nodded. “Good. We should build a garden with a stone path so we can do that at home anytime we want.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.” John kissed her forehead and then started leading her to their room. “We can start planning it after the wedding.”

“We have a list. Plan a garden, sell my house, make a baby.”

John grinned, crinkled eyes on their door, and Rose found herself admiring how striking he was when he looked that happy. When they were in their room, Rose slipped off her shoes and John turned to her with a thoughtful look.

“That sounds like a nearly perfect list. You’re just forgetting one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“A weekly date night with your doting husband.” Rose smiled happily and John returned it. “At any given point, that will include any combination of going on an adventure, stargazing, dancing, having dinner, and making love. Personally, I vote for that last one every single time.”

Rose giggled, feeling quite smitten. “It’s got my vote, too. I do like that idea, though. Just because we’ll be married doesn’t mean you can stop trying to romance the knickers off me. You’ll have to earn it, buddy. I’ll earn it, too.”

“That won't even be necessary. We established this morning that you are quite addictive and you bring out a side in me that makes me want to strip you down about 95% of the time. If you tried to earn it, as you said, Jesus, we’d end up sticky, sore, and unconscious. I wouldn’t want to stop.”

“Oh, my gosh, John,” Rose laughed. “That is absurd.” John gave her a look, all wide eyes and comical open-mouthed grimace, and she laughed harder. “Stop it.”

“I'm still seeing it in my head. No, wait. Oh, that’s one for the list.” John abruptly straightened, cocked his head, and narrowed his eyes. “Mm. There’s another. I need to write these down somewhere.”

“There’s a pad of paper on the desk.”

“Oh, excellent.”

By God, he did start writing something down, too. She was curious to see if he was actually writing anything naughty. Perhaps she’d find out later.

“I'm going to take a quick shower, John.”

“M’kay, see you in a little bit. If you think of me, open the door so I can hear, won't ya?”

Rose rolled her eyes. Why did she find him so amusing? Lord, and devilishly handsome. She couldn’t wait to marry him.

***

Even with the reception's after party in full swing, her mind was still on the list John had written out days before. She’d finally found it tucked into the side of their suitcase. Some of them would require stretching and possibly an ice bath for aching muscles afterwards, but she couldn't deny that every single thing had interested her in a very big way. She couldn't even remember when Shareen and Able's actual reception had ended and the bridal party (and their dates) had begun the after party.

"Take a shot!" Keisha yelled, glass in the air. "'Cause this bitch ain't single anymore!"

Shareen, now just wearing white denims and a pink t-shirt, tossed her shot back first and then kissed her husband. Rose looked away after a moment and pointedly stared to the left until Keisha offered to clear a table off for them, which prompted a laugh from everyone.

After another shot, Rose looked around until she spotted John over by the remains of the wedding cake. He was talking on the phone, one hand over his ear to drown out the sound of the bass-heavy music playing, and he looked agitated. Good Lord, he was actually yelling at someone. That was interesting. The moment he noticed her looking at him, he began gesturing for her to come over and shoved his phone into her hand when she was within reach.

"John?"

He couldn't speak for a moment, one nostril twitching in irritation.

"It's Vanessa."

"What? Why is she calling you?"

"Again," he very nearly growled. "This is the third time she's called in the hour and I finally picked up to tell her to stop. She's in town waiting for a connecting flight to Rome, incidentally to meet up with her fiancé, and saw us having breakfast this morning. She's demanding she meets with me, because she feels I made a mistake ending things with her and she wants to convince me of such."

"Okay. I already know you don't want to do that."

"No, I really, truly, absolutely do not. She isn't getting that."

"So what am I supposed to do about it? If she's not listening to you, she's not gonna listen to me."

"I don't know. Just please get rid of her before I say or do something inexcusable."

Rose quickly thought, trying to come up with anything she could but drew a blank. She didn't sound like she cared that John was on an international vacation with another woman or that she was planning to meet up with her own fiancé.

She ended the call instead. After a few moments, she handed the phone back with a hesitant smile.

"I blocked her. I just didn't know what to say to her and I didn't want to argue and I _really_ hated seeing you so upset by her. I'm sorry if that wasn't okay. I'll understand if you unblock her."

Rather than say anything, John dropped his phone onto the table beside him, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Deeply. So deeply, in fact, and for so long that someone started whistling and someone else yelled out for them to get a bloody room. When Stacy (of course it was her) began yelling at John to take her dress off, they separated. He seemed just as breathless as she did.

"I mean no disrespect to Able's very moving vows, but he lied," he panted against her lips. "He's not taking home the best woman he's ever met."

"Are you sure that was okay?"

"Definitely. I would've thought to do that if I wasn't so angry. I don't know why I let her provoke me into arguing with her. Some of the things she was saying about you were complete and utter fucking lies and I knew that." Rose blinked at his language and John sucked in a sharp, angry sounding breath. "I knew she was trying to provoke me and I still reacted. So stupid. She's always done that when she didn't get her way. I’ve told you that. Some things never change."

Rose didn't think there was a right way to address what he'd said. She decided he needed a distraction.

"John." Rose pressed three quick kisses to his lips and the furrow between his brows smoothed out. "John, be happy," she said in a singsong voice and smiled before kissing him again. His lips began to curl. "John..." she dragged out, feeling encouraged. "Smile for me, mister alien man." Two more kisses brought on a slightly more noticeable smile. "I want my lovely hubby to be happy."

"Rose," he said while chuckling a bit. "Stop trying to distract me. I'm angry. She was being hateful about you."

"John," Rose said, making his name five syllables long. John smothered another chuckle and bit his lip. "Don't make me resort to more effective means. I'll take my dress off and you'll lose your mind. We'll shock everyone."

“Nothing would happen. I'm too angry right now.”

She kissed him three times, smiling all the while, and he held the last kiss a few seconds. He still looked grumpy - it was all an act now because she could see the amusement in his eyes - so she gave his bum a squeeze with both hands. He briefly smirked but wiped his expression just as fast.

"That's it. I'm gonna make up a song. There once was a handsome young doctor man… who had a great tongue and hands that were quick." It took John great effort not to laugh and she continued singing, "his wife wishes despite the ban… that she could just ride his big-"

“Rose, how scandalous.”

Rose giggled. “I was gonna say his next baseball victory high.”

“Fibber. The timing isn’t even close and you originally omitted the word, ‘next.’”

“Fine. Oh! I know how to make you smile again.”

Rose ran her hand over the front of his trousers before grabbing his belt. She didn’t have a chance to get any further. John hugged her tightly, the strength of it catching her off guard, and Rose squeaked. He loosened his hold some and Rose patted his back.

"I love you so much,” John said into her hair. “You wicked woman. Christ.” Quieter, he said, “Thank you. I did need that.”

“I know. I'm sorry you got so angry.”

“I am, too.” John leaned back and gave her a genuine smile. “I did warn her not to talk about you. Think it might have encouraged her so I might be to blame. I'm sorry you had to see me like that.”

“I think it’s flattering my future husband cares that deeply about me.”

“Yes, he does.” While she stroked his arm, John pushed out a slow breath. “We’re at a party and I don’t even care enough about her to stay angry so let’s have some fun, dammit.”

“Sounds good to me, John.”

“Great. I, uh, I have something to give you, by the way. I found it forever ago at The TARDIS and I’ve been holding onto it ever since, but it never seemed like the right time to give it to you. You just reminded me that I never need an excuse to spoil you because you deserve it.”

“Quit wasting your money,” John and Rose in tandem. Rose chuckled unwillingly and John grinned at her unrepentantly. Rose continued, “Fine. Is this perhaps the mystery item you found the first time we went to The TARDIS together?”

“You saw me pick that up? Did you see what it was?”

“No. I forgot about it for a while, actually.”

“Oh. I think you’ll love it.”

“I'm sure I will.”

***

“Alright. Sit…” Brows furrowed, John made her take one step to the left and two to the right before stopping her where she’d been standing before. “Here and close your eyes.”

“This better be worth the suspense.” Eyes closed, Rose tried to follow the sounds of John moving around their hotel room. What was that click? “If not, you’re not allowed to spend any money on me for three weeks.”

“Harsh. I'm sure you think that’s fair, but I won't agree to it.”

What was that?

“Shocker,” Rose drawled. “Notify the media that John Smythe refuses to _not_ waste his money.”

John scoffed. “You’re going to love it. No, don’t open your eyes. I'm not done yet.”

“Are you wrapping it right now? John, I'm going to fall asleep waiting on you.”

“No, I'm not wrapping it,” he said, sounding amused. “Patience is a virtue, sweetheart.” She smiled to herself and felt John kiss her a few moments later. “Rose smiles. My favorite.”

“John,” she sighed a minute or two later. “It was almost three when we came in here. Are you about done? I might just sleep in this if you don’t hurry up.”

“I'm about done.”

“What was that? Did you get in the mini fridge?”

“Stop trying to piece together what I'm doing.” A different sort of click sounded and John said, “Ignore that.”

After the sound of something pouring stopped, the water in the bathroom began to run and Rose’s head swiveled that way.

“If you’re about to get your butt in that tub, I'm gonna hog the whole bed tonight, John. Don’t think I won't. You’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Give me… one minute and then you can start hassling me. I shouldn’t even need the whole minute.”

“What are you doing?”

“I'm running you a bath and then you’re getting your gift.”

“Is it still the TARDIS thing? Because this is sounding like you’re giving me a different sort of gift and I'm not entirely sure I’ll turn it down.”

John chuckled but didn’t answer. How perplexing. Curiosity was eating her alive.

“Alright. I'm done, but keep your eyes closed.” Rose sighed dramatically and John laughed deeply. “I'm going to undress you and help you into the bath. I’ve been putting this together in my head ever since She called and I want it to be a complete surprise.”

“You precious man.”

“…I'm going to assume you’re being sweet not sarcastic.” Rose nodded. “Good. The way’s clear to the bathroom. I’ve got you.”

“I'm trusting you to keep me from falling. Let’s hope your clumsiness doesn’t leave me with a black eye.”

“At least you can be comforted by the fact the wedding is done now, which means no more photographs. So worst case scenario…”

“Shut up,” she said fondly. “Twerp.”

“My lovely, sweet cannoli.”

He chuckled. Grinning, Rose blindly let him lead her to the bathroom and John let go of her hands moments before she felt him unzipping her dress. She inhaled the fragrant scent in the bathroom as his warm hands swept up her spine, slowly brushed her straps off her shoulder, and ran a path over her breasts, around to her sides, and then stopped right below the full swell of her hips.

Her dress pooled at her feet with a whisper and she swore she could _feel_ his eyes on her body.

She shivered. Her tummy clenched in anticipation when she felt his fingers deftly unhooking her strapless bra and it fell on the counter, from the sounds of it, a few seconds later. Then his hands were sliding down her tummy and slipping below the waistband of her knickers. He ran his hands ever lower and at the last second, parted his hands and dragged her knickers all the way down her legs.

The bloody tease. He knew what he was doing, the great sod.

A featherlight kiss was pressed to the back of her thighs, one right below each cheek, before John stood. Without the benefit of sight, she could only imagine the way he trailed his fingertips from her wrists to her elbows, which he cupped.

“Be careful now and take a step. The tub is right in front of you.” Once her foot found water, she felt safe putting her foot down and John stepped closer, a hand on one elbow and the other now clutching her other hand. Finally seated, Rose waited and felt John swirling the water around for some reason. “There. Now you can open your eyes.”

Her eyes immediately took in the bubbles and rose petals floating on the surface of her bath water. Smiling, she next spied the jewelry box on the edge of the tub, a snipped off rose tied to the top of the box with ribbon. Where had the roses even come from? She then spied the personalized wine glass she’d gotten at the wedding with an orange liquid within.

Rose finally met John’s eyes. He was smiling and nibbling on one side of his lip, looking expectant.

“This is lovely, John. What is that?”

“A mimosa.”

Rose snickered. “Thanks for telling me, but I meant the box. What is it?”

John shrugged. “I would open it and see if I was you. I’d be incredibly curious by this point.”

“I am.”

“Go ahead. Open it.” Rose excitedly picked up the jewelry box and tucked the rose behind her ear before opening the lid. It was a beautiful pair of earrings in the exact blue they’d chosen for their wedding. Below the ovular, blue stone of each stud sat a small, white diamond-like stone. “They’re called star sapphires.”

“They’re beautiful. You… found these that first time?”

“I did. I don’t know if you remember this, but the day you told me which colors you’d want for your wedding, I was taken aback. I laughed.”

“Yeah,” Rose said in surprise, thinking back. “That had bothered me. You never explained why you laughed.”

“I was amused I’d purchased you a gift in the exact color you would want for your wedding.” John looked at the earrings and Rose did the same, admiring the star-like pattern in the center. “At first, I meant to give you these because I knew how much you loved staring into the night sky. Then, when you told me of your wedding dreams, I thought perhaps it could be a cute little something blue for your wedding day. Though, when you agreed to marry me…”

“Yeah?”

“I thought perhaps it would be a fitting gift for one eager and absurdly delighted husband to give his patient and angelic wife on their wedding day. However, we both know I love spoiling you and when I was cleaning out my nightstand the other day and again saw it, I decided I couldn’t wait any longer. I’ve been looking for the best moment ever since to give it to you.”

“They’re beautiful,” Rose repeated. “I love them, John.” Rose looked up and smiled at the expression on John’s face. “You know, for someone who’s so bad at gift giving, you really nailed this one. Did you have any help?”

He looked pleased. “No, I didn’t. I did this all on my own. I'm so happy you love it all.”

“You cutie. Do you know how old they are?”

“This particular set was made in 1973. Idris actually knew the person they belonged to. It was a birthday gift from the woman’s brother.” Rose handed over the earrings she’d been wearing and put a stud in. “I added a small diamond to each, sort of a way to leave our own mark, I suppose. I also had them set into new posts. The original metal was discolored and didn’t look like real gold. You seem to prefer silver, anyway.”

“I do.” Rose fastened the other stud and turned her head just a bit to show John. “How does it look?”

“Nice, but not as radiant as the woman wearing them.”

“You big flirt.” John smiled at her, eyes soft, and Rose grasped his hand. “Thank you so much. I really do love them and I won't even get onto you about wasting money, because these earrings mean something to me. On several levels, actually,” she said, thinking of each reason he’d wanted to give them to her at various points in their growing relationship. “And thank you for all of this.”

She gestured to the tub and John noiselessly chuckled.

“You're welcome, my sweet. Now you stay in here and turn into a prune as long as you want. I’ll be reading when you get out.”

“Thank you. Why the mimosa, though? It feels like I’ve had liquor off and on for the last eighteen hours.”

“You love champagne and that combined with orange juice is marginally healthier than a rum and Coke or whatever else we had in the mini bar.” John kissed the top of her head and scooped her clothing up. “Enjoy yourself. I’ll wait up.”

“Thank you.”

Rose watched him close the door behind him and she smiled, feeling like a puddle of sappy, starry-eyed (and starry-eared) female. How he thought he was the one who was slacking in showing her how cherished she was instead of the other way around was a mystery to her.

She stayed in the bath maybe all of twenty minutes. She just kept thinking about how much she would rather be lying in bed with John while he read and she likely dozed on his chest than sitting in a tub without him beside her.

After a moment of consideration, Rose disregarded the fluffy robe John had hung by the door for her and went about emptying the tub and throwing away the rose petals.

Okay, maybe one had gone into the bottom of her toiletry kit. She didn’t have to tell him that.

She quickly brushed her teeth so she wouldn’t have to do it later and let down the hair she’d kept up. John seemed… surprised, to put it lightly, when she entered the room after the shortest bath she’d ever taken. His book hit his chest and brows arching, he sat up. The blanket slid down from his knee to his shin and he blindly kicked his leg to get it away.

“You’re nude.” His gaze lifted from her midriff. “Are you planning to come to bed like that? Because it seems incredibly dangerous to try. If we can't control ourselves when you’re topless…”

“I wanted to give you a gift, too.” His eyebrows briefly quirked up and he gave her a curious smile. “You do seem particularly fond of having something to hold in the middle of the night.”

“I do,” he said slowly. “Seems like we’d be playing a little too close to the fire, though, Rose.”

“Maybe,” she allowed, “or maybe not. I suppose I could put some clothes on.”

“No. No, we can try. Barring one memorable incident that occurred during a pause on our agreement and that was more of a celebratory moment, we’ve been very good about stopping ourselves before we can take things further.”

Smiling, Rose slung her leg over his lap, enjoying John looking her over as she did, and climbed onto the bed beside him. She settled down onto the pillow she’d put in the middle of the bed their first night and John ran his gaze over her body, a brow somewhat arched.

“Okay or do I need clothes after all?”

“No, I'm okay.”

Rose smiled and John leaned back against the headboard with his book once more in hand. It went right onto the nightstand a short minute later.

“Getting tired of your book?”

“Maybe tired in general. Are you ready to sleep?” Rose nodded and John copied her. “I have to brush my teeth.”

“Of course. I’ll wait up.”

He gave her a half smile, pushed himself out of bed, and headed into the bathroom. Rose occupied part of her time by removing her jewelry – excluding, of course, her engagement ring. That she didn’t mind sleeping in. When he finally returned, Rose quickly stopped drumming her fingers on her tummy.

“You’re still awake.”

“John, I'm not going to molest you. We want to wait for our wedding night. It’s a little strange since we’ve already slept together, but it is really sweet and I like it. I’ll behave. I promise.”

“I will attempt to do the same, but Rose…” John whistled and laid down beside her. “I mean, do you have any idea how tempting I find you? This sort of feels like a punishment.”

“It’s not. Turn off the light.” John did so and Rose turned onto her side. “Now you.” She felt a quiet breath on the back of her neck as John settled against her back and placed his arm over her waist. She placed her hand on the back of his hand and cupped her breast; his breath hitched in response. “And now we sleep. If we can get through one night without misbehaving, that means we’ll be able to do this again. Maybe one day, you can be naked, too.”

John groaned. “That would be nice but possibly torturous. We’ll see.”

“Mm.” Rose closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest. His hold tightened on her breast. “Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams.”

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “sweet dreams, my beloved.”

Rose drifted off, still smiling.

***

“Should I pretend I don’t know what you're doing?” John asked in a sleep-thick voice, nuzzling the back of her head. “Where have you even been hiding that?”

“It was in my carry on. I packed it the morning we left.”

“Mmm. It’s six in the morning, Rose.”

“I had a really good dream.”

“I’ll say.” John pushed a breath out of his nose and shifted closer to her before sagging back down on the pillow. Rose wrapped her leg back around his and had to admit she _was_ more comfortable now. “I can lend a hand. Wouldn’t be breaking our agreement if I don’t get much out of it.”

Rose considered that. They had touched themselves at the same time and agreed it didn’t count. This wasn’t too much different…

“Alright. You’re sure? You still sound half asleep.”

John hummed. “Probably for the best. I’d like…” A loud yawn escaped him. “I’d likely enjoy this too much if I was more awake. May I?”

Rose handed over her bullet and John turned it in his hand a moment. She wondered if his eyes were still closed. The small vibe back between her legs, Rose closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. If it wasn’t for the continued rocking motion and pressure John was putting on her toy, his pinky finger teasing her entrance, she would have thought he’d fallen back to sleep.

John lightly bit the crook of her neck when she came, turned off the vibe, and put it on the nightstand behind him. His breathing slowed and deepened while she was still feeling pleasantly languid and content.

She rejoined him in sleep a minute later.

***

John looked at the sign above them and then glanced at her.

“Rose, I trust you implicitly and I don’t want to be _that_ tourist that questions someone on their own soil, but I don’t think we’re in the right station.”

“You’re right.” Rose gave him a look and nodded ahead of them. “But let’s follow the crowd and see where it takes us.”

Smiling, John shrugged. “Sure. I'm up for an adventure.”

“Good.”

Rose held onto John’s hand as they trailed behind the rest of the people departing the station. Once through the doors, John looked around curiously and Rose waited with nearly bated breath.

It took exactly thirteen seconds for him to find it.

“Rose!”

People were likely looking at the seemingly crazy man dragging a woman towards an old police box painted a slightly different shade of blue than other boxes of its time, but Rose didn’t care. John seemed so excited that she would happily tell anyone to piss off if they dared question him about his behavior.

“John,” Rose laughed, “you have to hold still if you want me to get a good picture. Come on. Go stand where your dad stood.”

After spinning in a circle and coming to rest where Jack Senior had stood so many, many years ago, John froze in place wearing an extremely large smile and Rose quickly snapped a few shots with her camera before using her phone to take a few more. The moment she lowered her phone, John swept her up in a tight hug.

"You are my favorite human, Rose. Thank you. I love you. This is even better than my gift was and I have no idea how I'm gonna top that, but I'm gonna try my hardest."

"John, be serious. They're just photographs. You did a whole thing. We made a short trip to see a box we can't even keep."

"And I love it nonetheless." John kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Rose smiled. "Good. Now let's get back to the hotel. We've got dinner with my parents tonight and we still need to pack if we want to make it to the airport on time in the morning."

"Alright," John sighed and hailed a taxi. After telling the driver the name of their hotel, John said, "I've had so much fun this past week. I almost don't want to go home… but there's my boy."

"And our wedding."

John grinned enthusiastically. "Yes, that, too. When we get home, we need to double check with the florist and my - our - tailor. Ooh, we also need to find a baker. Have you decided what you want to do about that?"

"I did." Rose bit her bottom lip and John gave her a curious look. "I want to ask Betty and Eddie if they would be willing to do it for us."

"Oh, excellent," John enthused. "But have you picked something yet?"

"I have."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense. What is it? Cupcakes? Sweet breads? Cookies? You liked their lemon poppyseed cakes."

"Not what I had in mind. I was thinking... well, we need a one year cake, no matter what we do."

"Right."

"I found something on Pinterest this morning when you were going on about your hair."

John let out an exasperated huff. "I explained that already. How am I supposed to be presentable enough for the best woman in the world if my hair isn't behaving?"

Rose giggled. "It was cute. I enjoyed that whole thing very much."

"Yes, well..." John muttered and then spied her phone. "So what did you find?"

Smiling, Rose pulled up the picture she'd saved to her phone earlier and briefly eyed the tower of macarons someone had stacked to look like a wedding cake and then topped with an actual small cake that she really wanted to save for their one year anniversary. John's brows arched when he saw the picture.

"So?" she asked a bit nervously. She was worried he’d think it stupid or impractical. “What do you think?”

A wide grin bloomed on his lips and she finally relaxed.

"I love it, Rose," he declared. "Let's hope Betty and Eddie are willing to do it, because I can't imagine anything more perfect for..." John paused and seemed to relish saying, "our wedding."

"Just love saying that, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

She smiled. "Love it."

"Good." John wrapped an arm around her. "My beloved best friend. I'm never gonna get tired of saying that."

Still smiling or smiling again (and these days, it was hard to pinpoint which it was), Rose leaned into John's side the rest of their ride and basked in happiness.

How did she get so lucky? She'd never stop wondering.


	39. The Serenade

Her first day back after returning home from London was boring, but she was glad of that. She was shamelessly taking advantage of her alone time to focus on the wedding.

Spread across the front counter of the library were all the legal forms, magazines, catalogs, notes, fabric and color samples, receipts, nail color swatches, photographs of her and Lucy’s final hair and makeup looks, sketches of the ballroom and John’s backyard, order forms, etc. they’d kept on the dining room table until this morning.

That morning, while she and John were discussing their plans for the day, she’d gone into a slight panic when she realized exactly how close the wedding was and how much they still had left to do. John, being the kindhearted man he was, had talked her down to a calmer frame of mind, kissed each of her cheeks, and helped her gather all of the papers and whatnot from the table before sliding them into an old leather bag his dad apparently used to carry in college. She’d smiled and traced the initials carved into the bottom corner the entire drive to the library.

Rose’s phone chirped, interrupting the music playing and breaking her out of her reminiscing. She nearly went into another panic, because she shouldn’t be daydreaming when there was so much to order, plan, and arrange!

It was John.

She relaxed and shook her head, smiling just a little. Not even here and still helping her.

_I want your spaghetti sooooo bad. I'm hungry._

Rose giggled and sent back, _If you’re good, maybe I’ll make it for dinner. Didn’t you eat lunch?_

_Yes, but that was an hour ago and we only packed one sandwich, one baggie of carrots, and a banana for ourselves this morning. I'm close to gnawing on my arm.  
_ She was still giggling to herself and wondering what she could really say to his text when another two texts came in.  
 _Did you weat?  
*Eat _

Rose eyed the empty bags in the trashcan below the table and smiled.

_Of course I did. A very loving man assures me that I need to be steadfast in my goal of eating three full meals a day if I want my best chance at a healthy pregnancy. Several pregnancies._

It took a minute for John to respond. _Sounds like whoever told you that must care about you very much. I approve._

She bit her lip, feeling impish, as she typed out, _He’s my doctor. Don’t get jealous or anything, but I think I’d rather substitute him for one or two of my meals a day. I’ve been wanting something hot, a little bit salty, and really filling as of late._

_Bjrbdmb  
Targf ll rgrs_

What in the world? Rose laughed and reread the gibberish. Had he dropped his phone?

_John?_

Her phone began ringing.

“Rose,” John groaned, sounding absolutely mortified. “That wasn’t me! That was Wilf you were talking to.”

“What?” Rose yelled, a fiery blush nearly setting her on fire. “Why did he have your phone?!”

“He came in for a check up after I texted you about wanting your spaghetti and he offered to text you back for me. Oh, my god.”

“Oh, my god,” Rose moaned herself and covered her face with one hand. “Will you please tell him I am so, so, so sorry? I didn’t know it was him.”

“Oh, my god,” John repeated. “I’ve known him all my life. This is so embarrassing. I’ll never be able to look him in the eye ever again. My parents must be rolling over in their graves.”

“I am so sorry, John. I didn’t think anyone else would be on your phone.”

“No, it’s fine, Rose. I – Oh, uh, Wilf, we are both so sorry. So, so – Well, yes, but…”

“John?”

“Oh, my god,” John laughed this time. “He just left. He said he’ll come back tomorrow. He, uh, he said-” John laughed, sounding awkward and amused in equal measure. “He said if he thought he approved before, now he knows for damn sure and I was a fool for waiting so long.”

Rose giggled. “That’s hilarious.” She then sighed, still feeling embarrassed. “Oh, John. I'm so sorry. I’ll doublecheck next time.”

“Oh, that’s really not necessary. I’m never handing my phone to anyone ever again. Except you, I mean.”

“John,” she chuckled. “My goodness. I can't believe that happened.”

“Definitely something neither of us are ever going to forget.”

“That’s saying something considering one of us doesn’t have your fancy memory.”

John hummed. “Listen, I’ve got Miranda coming in so I have to get off the phone. Let’s just put this out of our minds, alright?”

“Sounds good to me. I need to focus on our wedding, anyway.”

“I don’t have any appointments tomorrow if you want to work on it this evening. We can stay up late and get everything finished.”

“Not too late, because I still have to go to work in the morning, but that’s a great idea. Maybe if it’s slow again, we could finish up planning tomorrow.”

“Sounds great. I love being co-librarian. Yes, I’ll be with you in one moment, Miranda. Just make yourself comfortable back there. Rose, I have to go. Have fun.”

“You, too.”

A beat of silence passed between them and Rose bit her lip, wondering and maybe hoping just a little.

“Love you, my beloved best friend.”

Rose smiled happily. “I love you, too.”

She could hear the smile in his voice when he said, “Bye, Rose.”

“Bye, John.”

Rose laid her phone down on the counter, abruptly dropped her head into her hands, and groaned loudly. Poor Wilf, poor John, and poor her. The whole thing… Blimey, she needed to distract herself. Maybe someday when she wasn’t still so embarrassed, she could tell Lucy, Shareen, or Keisha what she’d done.

After several deep breaths, she picked her phone back up and started playing a new collection of music. Maybe she’d like at least one – please, God, just _one_ – for their wedding. So far, everything had sounded too generic. Perhaps she was too picky, but she wanted their music to speak to her.

She’d made considerable headway on ordering most of the decorations she and John had agreed to and was purchasing the bridal party gifts for both her and John’s parties when her phone chirped again.

Oh! It was Lucy!

_I wanted to see how you felt about us going out for dinner tonight so Ron and our son can go hang out with John. Does that sound like fun to you?_

She sent, _One second, sweetie. Let me talk to John._

She then pulled up John’s conversation and sent, _Ron and Zeb want to hang out with you this evening. We can finish planning and ordering everything tomorrow if you’d like. Lucy wants us to go out for dinner while the boys are over._

John immediately responded. _Oh, I get to see Zeb! That sounds like fun, but I already miss you. Bring me back something sweet?_

_Do I count?  
Shoot! Please tell me this is actually John. _

_:) Yes, it’s me, Rose. You silly, wonderful woman._

To John: _Good. I didn’t say anything naughty, but I was worried.  
_ To Lucy: _I got everything taken care of. Text me later to let me know when you want to leave?_

John sent back, _Understandable. Gotta scoot. I’ll see you at six._

_See you at six._

After sending her a kissy face emoji, which she sent back, John didn’t say anything else and Rose smiled while she read Lucy’s response. She was putting her phone down when the library door opened. Goodness, this was the most interaction she’d had at work in a while.

“Oh, Mickey, hi,” Rose greeted, grinning. “What’s up? Not working a job right now?”

“Jack sent us all home early. Donna had an appointment with John.”

“Ah, explained why John had to scoot.” Mickey gave her a look and she chuckled. “I was just talking to him.”

“Ah.” Mickey nodded, his gaze moving from her ring to the stuff scattered over the counter. “So _is_ it true? Been going on too long for it to still be funny to you guys if it is a joke.”

“No, it’s true. We’re really getting married. I don’t know why you think we’d joke about that and for this long, too.”

“Yeah, I started to wonder. Especially when I caught John trying to take your pants off after that baseball game.”

Rose blushed. She’d told John it was a bad idea to start getting handsy while he was still dressed like that. At least they’d been in the hallway outside their bedroom so only Mickey had seen John with his hands so far down the back of her denims that she could feel his fingers teasing her from behind.

“I don’t really know what to say about that. An apology doesn’t seem quite enough here.”

Mickey snickered. “Don’t worry about it, Rose. I’ve _heard_ worse about Jack and Donna than I saw of you two… or have continued to see anytime you two spend two seconds in the same room.” He snorted. “I actually came to get your advice. I wanted to surprise Martha this weekend with a little getaway and she mentioned that one place you and John like to go.”

“Milling Falls,” Rose said brightly. “It would be a great place to go and I think Idris is still in town so you could check out The TARDIS.”

“Hey, good. She mentioned that place, too. Is there anywhere else that I can surprise her with up there? Places she might not have told me or maybe looked interested in?”

“Well, definitely The TARDIS. You should also check out the bakery and I think she’d love the Mexican restaurant. They had great food. Just don’t order the tea. It’s not very good. I should’ve just listened to John.”

“Noted,” Mickey said, eyes on his phone. “No tea.” He looked up after scrolling and tapping a few times and smiled at her. “Thanks, Rose. I hope she loves it.”

“I'm sure she will.”

“About this wedding of yours.” Rose looked at him curiously. “Congratulations. Martha’s gonna be so happy she was right.”

Rose grinned. “Thank you, Mickey. Did she think we were telling the truth?”

“Not at first, but after the twentieth time she caught John pulling you off to some corner or hallway, she changed her mind.”

“Yeah, he’s really been taking advantage of that since we told everybody,” she mused, thinking about how John had tried to catch her in front of the library door earlier. “Maybe he’ll calm down after the wedding.”

“Or get worse,” Mickey said pointedly. “Especially as a newlywed. Those poor hotel guests.”

That made her laugh.

“I’ve thought the same thing, if I'm being honest.”

Mickey shook his head, grinning crookedly. “Well, anyway, thanks again for your help, Rose. See ya around.”

“Bye, Mickey.”

Well. They had two more of their friends on their side. They just needed Jack and Donna now and they’d be good.

***

She was going to wee herself if this kept up.

Rose carefully tucked one of Anna's old recipe boxes back into its new place on a shelf by the sink and tried not to laugh. Trying not to laugh himself, John sang louder and tapped out a tune on his old keyboard using both hands. Apparently it required him to dance in place like he had ants in his pants or however Lucy would have said it.

Rose did laugh then after a quick peek at him - only to herself - and continued to seemingly ignore him as she wiped down the counters.

She'd tried out one of Anna's old recipes for dinner, one collected from a magazine, and John had been over the moon about it when she’d mentioned it earlier that day, even requesting specific sides to go with the fried steak. He'd claimed the meal was his favorite and most requested meal when he was in his first year of high school and she had done an excellent job on it.

He'd abandoned her to do the tidying of the kitchen after the meal and had shown up shortly thereafter with a dusty, old keyboard that needed new batteries. He'd already been singing, even before changing the batteries, and was now on his third song.

Her supposed inattention only made him sing louder and louder, which was killing her. Jack came scuttling into the room, looking startled, when John's singing reached a new high and Rose chuckled at him.

"Daddy's okay, Jacky boy. He's just gone mad."

"If Mum would just acknowledge your dad," John sang at the top of his lungs, "then Dad could finally stop yelling songs at her!"

His hands flew over the keyboard then and his singing followed this new tempo. Rose lost it at that and John continued his jaunty song, his voice wavering on the last few notes of the song.

"John," she chortled. "John, stop. I give."

"Now was that so hard?" He cleared his throat and clutched at his neck. "Mm. Gonna feel that later. Shame on you, my dear. You could have stopped me much sooner."

"And missed that performance? No way, mister."

“I knew you loved it.” John smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you, Rose. Dinner was delicious."

"So are you."

John growled. "Down, boy.” Jack tore out of the room, Rose giggled, and John winked. “Gotta get this one on a leash, Rose. Having trouble controlling him.”

Rose grinned widely. “Just four and a half more weeks, John.”

“Tell me again why we decided to wait until after the wedding,” John groused. “Worst decision ever.”

“It was your idea!”

He snorted. “My statement is no less true.”

“John,” Rose sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t actually remember why we’re waiting. It was sweet maybe?”

“I'm sure there was a good reason,” John groaned. “Something about making it special or something. No, wait. It was to keep you from getting pregnant before the wedding. Stupid.”

Rose laughed. “You’re being so silly. You went much longer between Vanessa and me than now and the wedding.”

“Yes, but I had never lain with you before and now that I know…” Eyes wide, John shook his head. “It’s torture. I might not make it.”

“Right. You’re gonna just curl up and die from frustration,” Rose said sarcastically, giving him a look. “Just wait until we’re married so I can get Jack and the house, alright?”

Rose gave him a playfully exasperated look and John dropped his head to sigh dramatically, a slight smile on his lips.

An idea popped into her head and she smiled maybe a little too eagerly to herself. The man did have a point. They did want to wait until they were married to try for a baby and them waiting would make it special. They were very responsible and ridiculously sweet reasons to wait, but it also _sucked_ knowing there was all that expertise packed into one tall, lean body and she couldn’t utilize it in any way. Not yet.

When John looked up, his smile was a little bigger.

“I’ll behave. I'm just whining. It’s not your fault I find you so irresistible. I need better self-control. I remember I used to have that once upon a time. Thanks again, Rose.”

“Or maybe you just need a shower.” Brows furrowed, John gave her a curious look and Rose shut off the kitchen light. John traipsed after her and Rose looked over her shoulder to say, “it doesn’t count if you touch yourself.”

His brows flew up and he started shaking his head.

“No, ma’am, it doesn’t count at all.”

“Hmm. It is getting pretty late,” she said thoughtfully, pretending to study the clock and not the man watching her unwaveringly. “I might take my shower now. Do you mind helping me wash my back?”

He cleared his throat. “I think I can manage that.”

“Well.” Rose briefly bit her bottom lip and looked him over. “What are we waiting for?”

John managed to lock the front door, shut off all the lights, and got them into the bathroom in thirty seconds flat. It took another ten seconds for his clothing to hit the floor. She counted. After just long enough for him to turn the water on, he froze.

“Wait, wait, wait. Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?”

“Why are you asking now? You never have before. I mean, kissing is a part of our friend-”

John swept her up and tilted his head towards her. She was expecting something hard and passionate, but she got the opposite. It was gentle, sweet, and almost hesitant. She melted into his embrace and felt wobbly-legged when he finally released her mouth.

“How do you continue to be so overwhelmingly perfect for me, you exquisite woman?”

“We’re best friends. We just go together like… well, anything other than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, because neither of us will ever want to eat one of those.”

He gave her a warm smile. “Yes, that’s exactly right. I'm such a lucky bastard for getting to marry you.”

“You? Look what I'm getting.” Rose gestured to his entire body and then waved her hand by his face. “You’ve got that body, that brain, that face, that hair, _and_ that personality. Sorry, but I'm winning. I'm definitely coming out on top.”

“I love it,” John said, looking momentarily distracted by what she could only assume was a naughty thought, and then shook himself. Yummy since he was still nude. “Trust me, Rose, I'm coming out on top here. I thought we were in here to shower.”

“John, I don’t want to argue about this and I refuse to stew later on when I can’t see this.” She pointed her finger from his nose to his toes. “We’re gonna agree we’re tied and we’re both coming out on top or I'm gonna dig my heels in and argue until I'm blue in the face. I can be stubborn when I think I need to be and right now, I think I need to be.”

John studied her several seconds and then gave her a soft smile.

“Fine. I can agree to that.”

“Good,” Rose groaned. “Now get your sexy bum in that shower before I do this by myself.”

“Mm. Yes, ma’am.” John blew her a kiss and stepped into the tub. “Water’s warm. Whatcha waiting for?”

“My mind to perfectly store that image away. John Smythe naked, wet, and waiting for me. Lovely.”

She gave him a flirty look and a crooked, tempting grin came to John’s lips. His eyes on hers, one of his hands slid down his side to his tummy and Rose threw her shirt somewhere in the vague direction of the mirror.

“John Smythe happens to be waiting on his future missus and is being very patient about her slowpokiness. Perhaps _he_ might do this without _her_ if _she_ doesn’t hurry up.”

“Not fair.” Her knickers disappeared into thin air. She didn’t care much. “You had less clothing than me.”

John chuckled. Once she was completely unclothed, he held his hand in front of his face, bit his bottom lip, narrowed his eyes, and quirked his finger.

She was in his arms in seconds.

***

Ron sat down across from her and slung his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“So why could I practically feel John’s pout through the phone when he was texting me earlier? Am I allowed to ask what happened?”

Rose giggled and bounced Zeb on her lap, something Lucy was watching happily.

“The thing is he got in trouble and he knows he did. When we were in London, we agreed I needed a car just in case something happened at home and he couldn’t get there, right?” Ron and Lucy nodded and Rose continued, “Well, the other day, we both sat down and talked about it. We agreed it made no sense for me to have a brand new, flashy car when I wouldn’t be using it very often.”

Ron chuckled. “I feel like that was more your idea than his.”

“It was. I had to convince him. It was nothing like that, Lucy. I would have told you the vague details.”

Lucy nodded and Ron snorted before saying, “What did he do, Rose?”

“He had Rory follow along in his truck yesterday so he could drive home my brand new, seven-seater, needlessly flashy vehicle.” Ron laughed and Lucy gave him a look. “I didn’t think it was funny, either.”

“No,” Ron agreed. “It’s hilarious! The man does enjoy spoiling you. I don’t know why you didn’t expect him to do something like that.”

“I could have maybe gotten over it because it is nice and I probably won't have to worry about it breaking down for years if we take care of it. I mean, I was thinking maybe something a few years older and without a heated steering wheel and seats, but it’s nice all the same. However.”

“It gets worse?” Lucy asked. “Oh, dear. Then what did he do?”

Rose chuckled irritably. “What’s worse is that it’s in both of our names, which meant he could get away with making the payments on his own and therefore refused to tell me where I should go or who I should talk to in order to set up my own payment arrangements.”

Ron laughed loudly and banged the table with his hand, which briefly caught his son’s attention before he went back to playing with Rose’s hair.

“Ron, really,” Lucy said disapprovingly. “You’re causing a scene.”

“It’s-” He laughed some more. “That’s my best friend. I love it.”

“Yes, well, we had a bit of an argument about it. He insisted he has more than enough money coming in from the clinic alone to handle my payments and that the rest of our bills are already being taken care of so he wants me to continue using my salary from the library as spending money. So I informed him I'm going to let it go if he lets go what I was going to be doing this morning.”

“What did you do this morning?”

“I called the bed and breakfast in Milling Falls and put my card on file for our room tonight. I told them John had lost his card, that it was being replaced, and they would need to use mine since his account was frozen until they could ensure no fraudulent activity had occurred. They didn’t even bother calling him to check I was telling the truth.”

“That is a little funny,” Lucy agreed.

“I thought so. I also called and switched the auto insurance payment information to my account. John was so mad, but after we discussed it at length, he eventually agreed it was fair I got to pay for that if he got to pay for the vehicle itself. He made sure to stress we _both_ got to share in the upkeep and petrol costs, too, and he would be very displeased if I was putting money into it behind his back.”

Lucy snickered.

“Not even married yet and already perfecting the art of compromise.” Ron grinned first at Lucy and then at her. “You guys are gonna have a great marriage.”

“A frustrating one, too, at times if this is any indication of what’s to come.”

“You’ll likely end up arguing about money quite often,” Ron mused. “He likes to spoil you ridiculously, even though you’ve made it clear it’s unnecessary.”

“I know. The twerp.”

Ron snorted. “You might as well just give up now. The man’s fallen for you hard and he’ll probably never stop.”

Lucy nodded agreeably. “I’ve thought the same thing for a while now. Well before you two got engaged, in fact. I’ve known John all my life and I’ve never seen him act the way he does with you.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Rose chuckled, smiling a little. “Maybe you just haven’t seen him interact all that often with a girl he was seeing.”

“I’ve seen all the girlfriends over the years,” Lucy insisted, “and he did occasionally act like that with Vanessa, but…”

“But that paled in comparison to you when you guys were still just friends, let alone now. I think.” Ron frowned and looked at Lucy. “I think it was right before that first neighborhood barbecue she was here for, wasn’t it? That’s when he started acting like the sun rose and set on her.”

Lucy again nodded. “It’s why we were so surprised he wasn’t following her around the entire time we were there. Do you remember how he went on and on about how Rose stood him up at the clinic right before he ended things with Vanessa? He was already so taken with her.”

Rose furrowed her brows. That was the day she was supposed to go pick up a prescription for allergy medication. She remembered that day. He’d had a date that night with Vanessa and was sort of flirting for a second there. Blimey, he’d smelled good.

“Yeah,” Ron laughed. “That was the best thing I’ve ever witnessed. He’d literally just come home from ending things with that woman, barely gave us any details whatsoever about the breakup, and then started in on how Rose had missed their appointment and she was lucky he’d stopped at the library, because she would have had to walk the whole way home. As if she lived the next town over or something.”

“He broke up with her that night?” Rose interrupted. Lucy stopped snickering and looked at her while Ron nodded, his brows arched. “I never knew that.”

“We all did. It’s what started everyone’s – especially Donna and Jack’s – interest in you in the first place. Did you really not know that? I’d have thought John would’ve said something by now.”

“No. I’ve never thought to ask and John doesn’t talk about her all that much.”

“For good reason,” Lucy huffed, surprising her. “She was a terrible person.”

Good God, she wouldn’t have been more surprised if the Pope walked right up to her and said God wasn’t real. She’d never known Lucy to say something that mean about anyone.

“Lucy,” Rose gasped. “Did I imagine that?”

“I'm sorry. She just wasn’t a very nice person. When things were good, they were very good, but then when things were bad, they stayed bad for much too long. She took advantage of John in almost every possible way she could, threw temper tantrums when she was told no, and could at times be… indelicate.”

“Oh, you heard the tongue story, too, didn’t you?”

“Several times and not just about his tongue. I didn’t much care for her.”

“Rose is a better fit, anyway.” Lucy nodded at her husband and Ron sighed as he looked out the window. “Where is he, by the way? He said he was on his way a few minutes ago.”

Lucy leaned close to the window. "I can just see his truck from here. He's still at the clinic."

"I'm gonna text him," Ron decided and then noticed what she was doing. "Never mind. Rose beat me."

Rose nodded and sent, _Everything alright? We're starting to worry about you._

_No, everything is not ducking alright.  
God dammit. You know what I meant. _

"Oh, my God. He just cursed at me. Wait a moment." Rose sighed. "I might need to leave for a few minutes, guys."

"Everything alright?"

_Do you need me, John?_

She received an immediate, _Yes, if you would. Preferably right now._

"It will be, I hope. Can you order John the fish? He was talking about it this morning."

"Burger for you?" Lucy asked, looking concerned. Rose nodded and Lucy frowned. "Do you need one of us to go with you?"

"No, that shouldn't be necessary. I don’t know how long I’ll be. Could take a while. Can you have them hold our food until we come back?” Lucy nodded. “Thank you. Here, little man, go to Daddy."

Ron rescued his son and Rose hurried from the diner while tucking her phone into her pocket. When she got to the clinic, she saw John's desk was between him and a willowy blond who was screaming at him and pointing a finger in his face.

"We were good together and you ruined that, you son of a bitch! I loved you!"

"You didn't love me," John yelled right back. "You loved my money and the fact that my name is on this town!"

"And I still love you even though you've taken up with that-"

"Don't you dare insult her again," John bit out, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him. "Rose is ten times the woman you'll ever be."

"Maybe in size," the woman shot back nastily. "I could've been good for you. You didn't even give us a chance before you dumped me for her."

"Get. Out."

Rose decided to intervene before the woman could say whatever she was planning to. She knew it would likely only anger him more. She quietly cleared her throat.

"John."

He looked over with a slightly frightening look in his eyes, met her gaze, and relaxed completely. His anger melted away and he gave her a small, apologetic smile. He held out his hand, pulled his hand away with an irritated grimace when Vanessa tried to grab it, and waited until Rose had walked over to his side. He then perhaps a little too tightly gripped her hand.

"I love _her_ , Vanessa." He gave her a brief look before facing the blond opposite them. If she wasn't sneering, Rose thought she'd be very pretty and Lucy had said things were very good with them when they were good. She could understand what John had seen in her. "I will be marrying her in four weeks. Not you. Her. Now I would like you to leave. You're not welcome here anymore if that's the way you're going to be. I'm sorry we didn't work out. Please. Just go home to Jason."

Vanessa gave her a hateful look, spun around, and literally _stomped_ out of the clinic to her BMW, if Rose wasn't mistaken. The moment she had driven out of sight, John sagged and braced himself up on the desk with his free hand. Rose rubbed his arm for a moment with her other hand and John sighed deeply.

"Are you alright?"

"Now." He shook his head, gaze still on the desk. "I'm so sorry you had to see and hear all that."

"I'm sorry she angered you so much."

"I wasn't at first. I stayed calm even when she began acting like a toddler not getting her way, but then she started talking about you. I just - I never learn."

"John, look at me." His eyes remained on the desktop and she shook his arm a little. "Look at me, John."

He finally looked up. "I'm sorry. I tried. I knew you wouldn't like it if I lost my cool again."

"I'm not upset and I didn't take her words personally. Some people are just like that. They know how to get under people's skin and do it if they think it'll get them what they want." Rose had to force him into a hug, but once her arms were around him, he clung to her tightly. "Listen, I will never be upset if you feel the need to defend me to someone being mean, alright? I'll do the same."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Also, sweetie, I get it. I know what she's missing. You're a really great, sweet, smart, funny, sexy, talented, silly man and even just watching you touch yourself blows my mind. Sex is a whole other, thrilling level. She lost out on the dream here and I don't blame her for being angry about it. I would be, too, if some random woman snatched you up."

"You would?" John leaned back and smiled at her. "Pretty sure that's never gonna happen, but I like that. A lot."

Rose chuckled. "I thought you might. Now are we done with this? I'm starving."

"It's finally happening, isn't it? You're turning into a Smythe."

"Maybe in spirit. Still have four weeks and a day until I'm really one of you. Now come on. Right now, I would love nothing more than to have lunch with my best friends and my man."

"Your man?" John hummed, looking pleased. She noticed his mood had done a complete 180 and was relieved. "Now _that_ I like, too. Almost as much as what you said before."

"Yes, possessiveness is so hot."

"Coming from you? Oh, yeah."

Rose hummed. She'd keep that in mind. She and John headed for the door hand in hand and she decided to test out the words.

"So how about it, John? Lunch with your woman sound good to you?"

Blimey, yeah, she liked that.

And Christ. John.

The look he gave her made her legs feel a little weak. She loved seeing him look so suddenly, surprisingly edible-looking and absolutely seductive. Mouthwatering

"I like that, too." John backed her into the front window and ducked down to kiss up her neck. At her ear, he murmured, "my woman. Has a nice ring to it."

"So do I." He abruptly fell to his knees, grabbed her bum with both hands, and pulled her closer so he could nibble at her thighs and the seam of her denims. She immediately pushed him back by a hand on the forehead. “John.”

“What?”

He continued teasing her with nibbles, occasionally just nuzzling between her legs, and Rose pushed harder.

“John, people can see in here. This is a very big, very clean, very, very see through window.”

“I don’t give a damn,” he said into the base of her zipper. “Your parents could walk in here right now and I still wouldn’t want to stop.”

“John,” she gasped in surprise. “Have you lost your mind?”

“My heart, my head, my mind, my willpower? Who knows? Can we take a break?”

“Probably for the best. If you keep it up, I’ll have to go back to the diner completely frustrated and that would be terrible, especially since we’re supposed to be eating lunch with Lucy, Ron, and Zeb.”

“No, Rose.” He looked up at her then and her legs trembled at the obvious arousal she could see on his face and between his legs. “I meant can we take _a break_?”

“You mean from our agreement.” Hands clenching her bum and lip trapped between his teeth, John nodded and continued to stare at her. “Right now, though? Why now of all times, John?”

“I need you.” He kneaded her bum. “I want you.” He ran his nose along the front of her denims. “I can’t think about anything else right now.”

“Is this because of Vanessa?”

He scoffed. “Hell no this isn’t because of her. This is because of you, Rose.” He bit at the seam running down her inner thigh, his temple brushing against her, and Rose stared at him. “My woman.”

Her hesitancy disappeared. They could chalk this one up later to celebrating the whole his woman/her man thing. It was flimsy, but she’d take it. Rose reached out and locked the door.

“Not out here, John.”

“Then I’d have to move and I have you right where I want you.”

She tugged none too gently at his hair and he looked up in surprise, his flushed cheeks and bright eyes looking both adorable and sexy all at once.

“In the back or not at all. It’s your choice.”

Some of the fog seemed to clear and he was on his feet in an instant, dragging her to the back and behind the curtain in the next. As he rushed to divest her of her denims, knickers, and shirt, Rose heard something rip.

“Sorry. We can stitch that hem up later.”

“It’s fine. Long as I can put it back on, we’re good.”

He nodded distractedly and reached behind her to undo her bra, which landed on his counter by the sink. Rose quickly unbuckled the black belt he’d put on that morning and eased his boxer briefs and trousers down to his knees as carefully as she could.

She was on her back on the examining table with John inside of her before she could blink twice. He seemed startled as he pulled out a bit.

"I'm sorry. Probably could have eased into that a little more.” He looked confused. “I wanted to taste you first. What am I doing? I think my penis has a mind of its own."

“Oh, John.” Rose chuckled silently. “It’s fine. Next time, alright? I want to feel you for now.”

John whistled. “Yes, ma’am. Guess I was just a bit excited, huh?”

Rose winked. “Makes two of us, Doctor.”

John quickly set to work. As he picked up momentum, he focused on hitting that one spot on the back wall of her vagina that he'd introduced her to during her pelvic exam. It was starting to feel more and more pleasurable the more turned on she got. She shook her head at him when she realized he was trying to control himself.

"We can go slow some other time, John."

"Good," John said in relief. He hooked his arms under her thighs and dragged her closer to the edge. She scrabbled at the sides and found a handhold. "I've got you. Think you can handle more? I'd love nothing more than to take you hard and fast right now."

“Jesus, yes, please, do it.”

While he was studying her for one brief moment, she felt herself clench at how arousing it was seeing him above her. Then without another word, John increased the thrusting of his hips to a nearly punishing pace. It was a wild ride. When she came, she cried out hoarsely to the ceiling and locked her legs around him to keep him from pulling out.

“Rose, I'm about to-”

"Inside," she cried, her body still convulsing. "If it happens, it happens. It'll be fine."

Groaning loudly, sounding almost pained, John thrust in all the way and pressed himself to her chest as he froze, his hands clenched on the sides of the table above her shoulders. She clutched his shoulders tightly as his hips began to rock back and forth gently, his brows minutely furrowing on every thrust forward. When he finally stilled, he dropped his head onto her shoulder and panted.

"There _are_ only four weeks."

"And a day."

"And a day," John agreed breathlessly. "If something comes of this, hopefully your morning sickness won't be too bad by then."

Rose nodded and rubbed John's back.

"Are you alright?"

"I have literally never been better in my life."

Rose snickered. "Good. We should hurry up. Lucy, Ron, and Zeb are still waiting on us."

John cursed. "I forgot about that. See?" He leaned up and looked at her accusingly. "That's another thing I can blame on you. You've broken my memory."

Rose laughed fully this time. "You loon."

"My addictive chocolate-covered cherry." Smiling happily, John kissed her before straightening. "We _should_ hurry. My woman's hungry and needs to be fed."

"So does my man," Rose added as she slid on the clothing John handed her. In the middle of pulling up his own clothing, John shivered. "Still love it, then?"

"And you.”

Rose smiled. “Love you, too. Now hurry before I eat your arm.”

John just laughed.


	40. Just An Addendum To The Waiting Thing

"Lucy's scandalized we desecrated the clinic again, but she knew something had happened when we got to the diner. She also says bravo and the your woman, my man thing is precious."

Grinning, John glanced at her and directed them away from the truck.

"And Ron?"

"He's supposedly still laughing and looking for another doctor." Noting John’s amused expression, Rose lowered her phone and leaned her head against his arm. “When he eventually calls, make sure I'm not around.”

“That’s wise.” John chuckled. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

"I did, John. It’s been a lovely day. I really think Idris and Chris hit it off, don't you?"

"Since they're likely still stargazing and creating their own adventure, I'd say yes."

Rose ducked behind John, her arm still twined with his, so an elderly couple could pass them on their way to the garden. Their way free once more, Rose came back around and sighed happily, her gaze darting up to the full moon.

"It was really cute when Chris said he'd follow her to the moon and back. Did you hear him say that?"

"I did." He looked so pleased and she found it impossible _not_ to return his smile. "I knew they'd be perfect for each other."

“You did,” Rose agreed. “Who knew we’d be such good matchmakers?”

John spun her around four different times, turning in a half arc as he did, and then caught her up in a hug. Rose rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes as they rocked side to side.

“Well, I did,” John eventually said. “We picked each other, didn’t we?”

Rose smiled gently. “You’re right, John. We did. I don’t know about you, but I know I picked the best person for me.”

“Mm. So did I.” John sighed. “If everything wasn’t already paid for and everyone’s schedules weren’t settled, I’d beg to move the wedding up. I hate waiting.”

“John,” Rose giggled. “If this is about sex-”

“It’s not,” he murmured. “Although, I did come up with a compelling argument for why we should completely disregard our agreement and get our money’s worth everywhere in our room.”

Rose smacked his bum with one hand and felt and heard John laugh into her hair.

“Not again, John.”

“It was only once in the car on the way to the restaurant and I didn’t even get to finish telling you the whole thing, but I digress. I simply cannot wait for you to be my wife because you’re the dream. My dream. You make me smile, laugh, _feel_. I can be silly with you, make love to you, joke around with you, discuss my darkest thoughts, make plans for the future. I love everything about the woman you are. You are _my_ best friend.”

She might cry. Every time she turned around, he somehow managed to become sweeter and more perfect than he already was to begin with, something she didn’t think was even possible. Rose hugged him tightly.

“ _My_ beloved best friend.”

John leaned back to see her and looked pleasantly surprised.

“You said the thing this time.”

“I did. It’s cute.”

“It’s just how I feel about you, Rose. I also feel I'm going to die,” John groaned, dragging the word out, “if I don’t buy at least a dozen macarons tomorrow.”

Rose laughed sharply. “You are a ridiculous man.”

“Your ridiculous man,” John said pointedly, grinning. “Because we established today that I am your man and you are my woman.”

He did an excited little shimmy with his words and Rose grinned in profound amusement.

“How many more times are those words going to come out of your mouth?”

“Mm. Ten more today, I think. Maybe eleven. Twelve? Probably not thirteen.” Rose started giggling and John backed up so he could spin her. “Definitely probably not fourteen, though. Maybe. We’ll see.”

“You’re my mad man. I adore you.”

John hummed, smiling. “I love you, too.”

She had no reason to be blushing, but she was. John pulled her back into his arms and they resumed swaying side to side. It couldn’t be called dancing, but it still felt perfect to her in that moment.

If they were actually dancing, she wouldn’t be in his arms underneath a full moon with a cool breeze necessitating the sharing of their body heat and that… didn’t seem right. It made her wonder what sort of first dance they would share. Something slow and sweet? Something fast and joyful?

That was one of the few things they still hadn’t finalized for the wedding. Another was the music, ugh! She’d found several songs she liked, but none said ‘First Dance’ yet.

“What if we just pick a style of dance and _then_ find our song?”

John chuckled, apparently very amused.

“Rose, we’ll worry about that when we get home. After dinner tomorrow night, we’ll put on some music and if something makes us want to dance, it can go on a list. We’ll eventually find our song. Trust me, alright?”

“Alright,” she sighed. “I'm just nervous.”

“You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you? You can tell me.”

Rose snorted. He _had_ to be joking, right? She’d sign a certificate right bloody now if he’d go for it.

“No, John, I'm not getting cold feet. Is there an opposite to that? Hot feet?” John started shaking, one of his hands over his mouth, and Rose giggled into his shirtfront. “Maybe not.”

“Comforting.” John finally dropped his hand and leaned his torso back to smile at her. “My precious woman.”

“There’s another.”

John just grinned unrepentantly.

***

“Why is this not as easy as finding the perfect wedding dress?” Rose groaned. “I mean, they’re all great songs. It shouldn’t be this hard to decide on one.”

“None of them feel right. I agree.” John slouched down further onto the couch, waited for Rose to lay her head on his thigh, and then began brushing her hair back. “Alright. Next?”

While Jack wiggled around at the other end of the couch, Rose tapped the screen of John’s phone and closed her eyes. That was all for what his fingers were doing to her scalp and not for the song playing. Naturally.

No, wait.

“What is this?”

“All My Life. It’s the one Martha suggested.”

“This is kinda cute.”

“Doesn’t make me wanna dance,” John said, smiling down at her, “but it is very cute.”

“I agree. This is a turning point, though. There _are_ songs that exist out there that we like. I’d begun to wonder if I made up my favorite songs.”

John snorted. “I knew we would eventually find something. I didn’t expect to go through this many songs, but I’ve dealt with worse.”

“Right,” Rose laughed and rearranged her feet beneath Jack’s body. “This gives me hope, though.”

“I agree. Next?”

Rose remained silent, absentmindedly sketching patterns onto John’s tummy, until she really started getting into the lyrics of this newest song.

“I’ve heard you sing this song before, haven’t I?”

“Likely. It plays on the old radio station every once in a while.”

“What do you think about this? What is it?” Rose held up his phone. “When You Say Nothing At All.”

“I could dance to this,” John mused, nails lightly scratching behind one ear. It gave her the chills. “If I wasn’t so comfortable, that is. It’s a good song. Not sure I like the part about not saying anything at all, though. Feels like a hint.”

He grimaced at her and Rose giggled.

“Not a hint, John. I love hearing your voice. Okay with this going at the top of our list?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s the best we’ve found so-” John froze, shot her a thoughtful look, and took his phone from her. He spent several seconds tapping and scrolling at the screen until he handed his phone back with a pleased smile. “I might have been wrong about that.”

“Why? Why did you change your mind?”

“I just recalled something I used to hear all the time when I was in school. I think you might love this one. Go ahead and press play.”

“Alrighty. Hopefully this’ll be the one.”

John only smiled. By the end of the first few lines of the cute country song, Rose was smiling and had a hand pressed to her chest. By the end of the chorus, she was dancing around on her knees on the couch cushion beside John, which was making it exceedingly difficult to actually kiss him, much to his amusement. Jack started barking, seeming concerned, and kept looking at John like he thought he should be doing something to help his mummy.

“Rose,” John laughed and grabbed her upper arms. “Hold still, you bouncy, little thing.”

“I swear I Swear is The One! John, please agree with me.”

Excited beyond belief, Rose happily stole a kiss that John deepened and then drew out. Oh, lovely. She was smiling happily and feeling a bit fuzzy when he finally pulled back.

“Are you alright now?”

“Me?” Rose directed that same slightly dazed smile his way. “I'm peachy keen.”

John smirked, looking amused. “Your Smythe is showing, Rose.” Biting her lip, smile not fading whatsoever, she looked him up and down and John laughed. “Good Lord, woman. I didn’t mean me. I think it might be time for bed.”

“Oh, hush, John. I'm thrilled. I love this song.” To prove her point, she restarted it and slumped onto her side, her head once more on John’s thigh. Seemingly of its own accord, his hand slid back through her hair. “I would love to dance with you to this song. Do you like it?”

“I'm the one who played it for you, Rose,” he murmured. “Of course I do.”

Jack laid his entire body on her legs and just kept staring at her. Smiling, she scratched behind his ear and he slumped down with a groan.

“So we have a song?”

“We have a song,” John confirmed. “Let’s worry about picking out the rest of the music later, alright? That’s just the normal music nobody but myself will remember thirty years down the road.”

“You know, that memory of yours is going to come in handy when we get old and I can't remember half the stuff I did when I was younger,” Rose mused. John’s expression could most accurately be described as a gloomy smile, contradictory as that might sound, and Rose rubbed her cheek against him. “But I’ll have you around to remind me.”

John hummed and Rose turned her head enough to kiss his leg. A paw crept closer to her tummy and Rose gave Jack’s arm a little pat.

“And when my memory starts to go, we’ll both be up a creek without a paddle.”

Rose shrugged and sat up, something Jack didn’t approve of, so she could hug John. Sighing, John pulled her closer and Rose pushed with her right leg, eventually coming to rest on his lap with her back against the armrest. Jack scooted closer to John.

They needed a bigger couch.

“If or when that happens, we’ll just have to make new memories,” Rose said calmly. John smiled happily and she played with the hair at the base of his neck. “I'm looking forward to making as many memories as we can so that might be a blessing in disguise. We’ll never run out of new memories to make.”

“And if my memory miraculously remains intact? What then?”

“Then we’ll take up skydiving and swimming with sharks,” she said with a sassy grin. John laughed and rubbed her hip. “I will always find something for us, John. Don’t you worry about that.”

John smiled as his laughter died down. “I'm gonna have a fun life.”

“That’s what I hope, yeah, as long as you don’t go behind my back ever again.”

“Rose,” John groaned. “I was thinking of you and our children. It felt safer and wiser to buy brand new than to get a car that was a few years old and had a possibly checkered past. I should have asked, I know.”

“You should have asked.”

“I don’t regret it.” Rose rolled her eyes and John continued, “but I'm sorry I angered you. I might point out, though, that I caught you taking pictures of your new baby when you thought I was still in the shower Friday.”

“It’s a nice vehicle, even if it wasn’t what I was thinking about looking for. I do like all the seating. Although I hope to outgrow it someday.”

John chuckled. “Right. If we don’t have to pack our children into separate vehicles to get all of us anywhere, we’re doing it wrong.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

“Well, it’s a good starter vehicle and I’ll ask next time. Alright?”

“Alright,” Rose agreed. “I'm thinking about heading to bed soon. Will you read in bed tonight? You won't keep me up and I sleep better with you in there.”

John smiled. “Of course. If it’ll make you happy, I promise no more reading on the couch.”

“I wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t anymore.” Rose yawned and John caught the tear that slipped down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Did you hear my jaw pop?”

“I did. Are you alright?”

His eyes on her, Rose tested her jaw and nodded.

“Still good. I'm sure you're thankful for that.”

“I am. Can't imagine never hearing your voice again. That sounds awful.”

“So when _I'm_ being suggestive, it goes right over your head? Since when?”

“Hmm. That would be another reason I'm glad your jaw is fine, then. Didn’t even occur to me.”

Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Did you touch yourself in the shower earlier?”

“No, strangely enough, I didn’t. Never hearing your voice again seemed worse than not having a second chance to experience your mouth on me. Call me crazy.”

“Crazy.” Rose quickly kissed him. “You sweetheart. For that, you get to choose tonight. No shirt or no shorts?”

“Hmm. That’s a difficult question. Do I only want one layer between me and Rose’s breasts or between…” Now standing, Rose pulled him up and he continued to look thoughtful on their way to the bedroom. “I don’t know that I can choose. No, breasts. Shirt. I meant no shirt.”

Rose giggled. “I knew you were gonna choose that.”

“I need as many layers between us as I can get. It’s too tempting. I proved that this morning, Rose.”

“We caught ourselves.”

“Barely,” John argued and pulled his shirt off. Rose caught it and slipped it on, something which John rolled his eyes at. “That’s dirty.”

“You put it on after your shower and you’ve only been wearing it about two hours, which we spent listening to music on the couch. I'm also going to be taking it off once you’re really ready to sleep.”

John stared at her a moment. “Fine. Enjoy my dirty shirt. As I was saying, we barely caught ourselves this morning. Another second or two, I would have taken you against the bathroom door and if there’s one door in the entire world that I absolutely never would have considered until you came into my life and somehow bewitched me, it was a bathroom door.”

“Would have been fun, though.”

“It wasn’t even ours! Could you have walked up to the Danehams and told them the door needed cleaned? Because I wasn’t going to do that.”

“That reminds me. You need to go into work early tomorrow and clean the examining table.”

“I'm beginning to wonder if there’s something wrong here,” John mused abruptly. Rose looked at him curiously as she crawled into the middle of the bed. “I am no stranger to getting amorous in rather public places. Who hasn’t been there before? But I’ve never felt the urge to take anyone in the clinic before and most certainly not right there in front of the window where people can see from blocks away.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“You should. It’s the truth. Then there’s the complete disregard for a strange bathroom door. Maybe it’s a disease. A mental affliction?”

“Or really great sex with a woman who promised you all the children you wanted,” Rose suggested, grinning.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. Also wrong word. Outstanding sex is better. Incomparable? I think it’s an addiction. Rose, this is your fault.”

Rose laughed. “Will you quit trying to blame your lack of self-control on me?”

“It _is_ your fault. I acted like a grown man with both self-control _and_ good manners before you came along. Now my penis has a mind of its own, I can't keep my various appendages from your lovely body parts and orifices for longer than fifteen minutes at most, and I’ve apparently completely forgotten my actual age going upon how often I show my ass or try to touch up on yours. The only thing that changed was you so it must be your fault.”

“You also broke up with Vanessa.”

“Hmm.” John dropped onto the bed. “There’s a slim chance that could be a contributing factor, but I still think it’s you.”

“Of course you do.”

John grinned and tugged her closer as Jack bounded onto the bed behind her. After a few seconds of him wallowing around and getting progressively closer to her back, John chuckled and leaned up to see over her shoulder.

"Jack, stop. Lay still, buddy."

Rose giggled. "He just wants to get comfortable."

His back against hers and his tail smacking her leg through the blanket, Jack finally settled himself and John sagged back down onto his pillow.

"And I thought Danny was bad."

"Don't talk about our boy like that." While John gave her a small smile, Rose blindly reached behind her and rubbed Jack's side. "He just wants to cuddle. There’s nothing wrong with that."

Jack kept grunting at the ceiling and John chuckled noiselessly.

"Yes, I can't be the only one who loves being close to you. You're never going to be able to have a moment to yourself ever again, Rose. Are you aware of that? When we start having children, that'll become much worse, too, you know."

“I’ll survive. I'm looking forward to it, actually.” Rose played with the collar of the sleep shirt John had put on and watched him prop his head up on his fist. “Do you care which we have first? Lucy always wanted a boy first, but I didn’t really care. Still don’t. I want so many, I don’t think it matters.”

“I’ll be happy with whichever. I'm more excited about watching our little humans grow up in front of our eyes than what sexual organs they’ll be born with. Someone’s getting taught baseball, too. I don’t care who it is. One of our children is bound to like it as much as I do.”

“You're so cute,” Rose said through a chuckle. “I'm sure at least one will, John. It’ll be in their blood, right?”

“Mm.” John smiled, rubbed his thumb over her brow, and then continued on down to her cheek where he smoothly switched to running his index finger along her skin. He abruptly frowned with his finger on her chin. “If our children are anywhere near as beautiful as you are, I'm going to hate their dating years even more than I already anticipate I will. Maybe I should be the dad who cleans his shotgun when dates arrive. Those always make you at least think about behaving.”

Rose laughed loudly. “John, really now. It’s a little early to be thinking about that, isn’t it?”

“It’ll be here before we know it.” Rose let out a scoff and John gave her a look before glancing at her tummy and then completely relaxing. “You’re right. I'm being silly. We have a few months before we start trying.”

“Not to mention all those years we have to wait for them to even be old enough to date,” Rose said pointedly.

“Right. Thirty, right?”

“John.”

“Fine. Twenty-five?”

“Try twelve or thirteen.”

John looked at her incredulously. “To date? You’d allow our children to date that young?”

“With a chaperone. They can go on dates alone when they turn sixteen, but they’ll have to keep their phone on them for emergencies and to let us know at least once that they’re okay.”

“Rose,” John whined. “That’s way too young. I know what I was doing when I was sixteen and I don’t want our children to be doing the same.”

“Me, too, John, and neither do I, but we can't shelter them. Whatever’s going to happen will happen regardless of how strict we are.”

“We could try.”

“Trust me. It won't do any good. My dad always had security in the house when I was growing up and I still managed to sneak out several times a week for years. I’d lost my virginity to a guy in uni by the time I was sixteen, but I was a lot less safe about it than I could have been.”

John looked at her in concern. “Did you…?”

“No, there wasn’t a baby or STD or anything. I just felt unprepared and didn’t have access to any sort of contraceptive at the time. My parents tried to hammer abstinence into my head rather than educating me. I don’t want our kids to go through that, as well.”

“Fine,” John sighed heavily. “What you’re saying makes sense. We’ll educate instead of trying to suppress. I don’t like it, but I like the idea of them risking their health and futures even less. We’ll also need to find a different doctor for our daughters’ pelvic exams. I'm saying right now that I refuse to do it.”

“Obviously, John.” Rose snickered. “Honey, we were able to handle Julie just fine. We’ll do great with our kids, too.”

“Oh, yeah.” John looked at her in surprise. “We did handle that whole thing admirably well, didn’t we? I’d already explained pregnancy, her exam, and everything well beforehand and you… apparently taught her how to correctly put on a condom.”

John’s frown briefly returned and she very nearly laughed right in his face.

“I used a bottle at the store, John, which I cleaned when we were done. She did a well enough job, you know. She just forgot to pinch the tip.”

“I’d rather not think about her touching condoms in general, Rose. As long as she knows how to use them, I'm happy. Well, not happy or even content, honestly, but I'll be fine.”

Rose kissed the grimace away from his mouth and pulled away when he sighed against her lips.

“I do believe I love you, John Smythe.”

“Well, I’d hope so,” John said happily. “What’d I do to earn that, though?”

“I love that you genuinely care about people.” John gave her a sweet smile and Rose wiggled around until she was comfortable. “I'm gonna try to go to sleep. We both need to be up early so you can get into the clinic before it opens.”

“Oh, yeah. I don’t actually have any appointments tomorrow, but I should still play it safe and get in there before business hours. I might just take my book with me if I can't find anything else to occupy my time. You don’t happen to need help at the library, do you?”

“No. Besides, if Mr. Porter catches you trying to feel me up one more time, I might need to ban you from the library.”

John chuckled, looking pleased. “He should know better if he sees my truck out front.”

“John, it’s a public building and you need to control yourself in places a child might show up. What was it you did last time Mr. Porter caught us? You had your hands up my blouse, wasn’t it?”

“I regret nothing.”

“Would you like one of our children to walk in on someone with their hands up someone else’s blouse?”

“Oh.” John grimaced. “No, I don’t like that thought.”

“Well, then control yourself better… or at least drag me somewhere more private. Speaking of.” Rose leaned up and wiggled his shirt off. “Happy now?”

John grinned. “Yes, ma’am. Suppose if I'm taking my book with me tomorrow, I could try to sleep with you now.”

“Your word choice, John,” she said, pointing at him. “I heard what you did there. Nice try.”

His laugh was quite ornery sounding as he reached back to shut off the light.

“You are too smart for my own good, Rose.” John pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She could tell he was still smiling. “You’re ruining my fun.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“I don’t feel like being very virtuous right now.”

“Or ever, it seems. If you had your way, we’d never make it out of the house, I’d forget how to walk.” Rose tapped his lower belly and felt him tense against her. “And you’d be empty.”

“I would not,” John laughed. “That whole sperm count depletion thing is just utter nonsense. It’s an old wives’ tale.”

“You’d manage it, I'm sure.” He laughed again and she grinned into the darkness. “Think you’ll calm down a bit once we’re finally having sex on a regular basis?”

“No. You underestimate how enticing you are. Remember me saying I'm glad I conned you into marrying me so I don’t have to feel guilty about bending you over my bathroom sink? That sink is only one place I’ve fantasized about.”

Rose hummed. That was very interesting. It made her wonder.

“How long has that been going on?”

“Probably too long. Let’s see. The day I first bribed you with a beef and cheddar sandwich. Do you remember that day? It was the day I first told you how much I loved your work as Anderson Scott.”

“Yeah.” Rose thought back, trying to recall the details. “You were tempted to cut yourself with scissors.”

“To give me something to do, yes. When I suggested a breast exam for dessert-”

Rose giggled. “I remember that! You got so red.”

“Because I was fantasizing about you being nude from the waist up.” Rose looked towards the direction of his face, brows raising. “We’d only been friends for a few weeks and I really did like the woman I was getting to know so I spent quite a few days after that feeling guilty as hell.”

“If it makes you feel better, I had an inappropriate thought or two about you before you even broke up with Vanessa. If anyone should feel guilty, it’s not you.”

“Who told you when I ended things with Vanessa?”

“Ron and Lucy.”

“Ah.” John hummed. “Did you really think about me?”

“Mhmm. I did. I was particularly fond of your hands, eyes, mouth… and your bum.” Rose sighed fondly. “You have a really nice bum. I spent too much time telling myself I shouldn’t be looking at it.”

John sounded pleased when he said, “I will have to remember that. Were there any actual fantasies attached to that or…”

“No, those started right after that first neighborhood barbecue.”

“Did it?”

“Yeah. It was the first time I’d seen you dressed casually, not just clinic casual. You were wearing my favorite denims, which was lovely, and then I saw the tattoo on your arm. Yum.”

“Yum? Well,” John chuckled. “Wouldn’t mind hearing that more often.”

“No, I can't imagine you would, you rightfully smug arse.”

“My delectable, snack-sized Reese’s Cup.”

Rose snickered. “Never gonna get old, will it?”

“Nope.”

“Good. I think it’s funny.”

“Mm.” He still sounded like he was smiling. “Goodnight, my dear.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

John pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and Rose smiled even as he settled down onto his back, dragging her along with him. She loved when he was feeling affectionate.

Perhaps in the morning she would surprise him. Not too long ago, she’d found a Bananas Foster recipe in one of Anna’s recipe boxes and she’d be willing to bet one whole dollar that John would be thrilled.

Rose rubbed John’s chest a moment and then left her hand over his heart.

***

“Do you think we bought enough?” Rose fretted. “I'm worried.”

John looked up from his spot in the very center of all the baby paraphernalia spread out across the nursery room floor and lowered the packet of screws in his hand so he could survey the room.

“To start, yeah. There’ll also be the baby shower and we can always go back and buy the rest of what we need after that.”

“I suppose you’re right.” John smiled at her and successfully opened the packet without flinging screws everywhere like the last one he’d opened. It’d taken them five minutes to find all of them. “I'm just worried.”

“You’re wonderful.” John paused and looked her over. “And you're sure you don’t want to disregard our agreement so we can try to find a reason to put all of this to use as soon as possible?”

Rose chuckled, forgetting her worry. “Yes, John, I'm sure. We only have three and a half weeks. We can wait.”

“Well, damn.”

After giving him a cheerful smile, Rose went back to putting together the mobile while John finished putting together the little shelf they were going to put under the window. Rose thought it’d be cute to put little baskets on both shelves to make organizing some of their baby paraphernalia a lot easier (and cuter). John had agreed it was a very cute idea.

“We should do what Jack and Donna are doing,” she mused after a while. John glanced over and gave her a curious look. “Pick a name for each gender and stick with it.”

“Ah. That’s good. We should.” John tossed aside the silver electric screwdriver he’d found at The TARDIS forever ago, placed a hand on the top of the shelf, and wiggled it. It seemed sturdy enough and he looked pleased. “Good. That’s done.”

“You did a great job.” John nodded, shooting a smile her way as he did, and positioned the shelf perfectly beneath the window. “We can decide on which names later. Won’t be too hard since we have a whole list of names we already agreed on.”

“Right. We decided to wait to wash these, right?” John asked, a handful of crib sheets stacked in his arms. Rose nodded. “Okey doke. I'm just gonna put them on the changing table for now, then. I want to get them out of the way because I'm afraid I'm gonna ruin them.”

“Oh, my silly man,” Rose said fondly. She received a happy smile in return. “I think at some point, we should buy a rocker or something for in here.”

“I found a rocking recliner you might like. I meant to show you earlier, but I got distracted when you bent over to stack the diapers in the bottom of the closet.”

Rose laughed. “You would.”

“You knew what you were doing, you big, teasing meanie. You’re wearing the jeans I have specifically said not to wear around me because they are incredibly distracting and make me want to peel them off your body with my teeth.”

“You really need to stop doing that. You might chip a tooth one day.”

John bit his lip, briefly looking longingly at her denims, and Rose snickered. She had known what she was doing. It was 100% the reason she’d put them on that afternoon when they’d gotten home from work. It might also have been the reason she’d worn them on their flight to London two weeks ago.

Hmm. Maybe she was a big, teasing meanie. Then again, so was he.

The man was wearing the denims that made his bum look absolutely edible and had only pulled on a white undershirt whose sleeves were short enough to show off his arms and just a little of his tattoo. To be fair, they needed to do laundry so his clothing choices likely hadn’t been as deliberate as hers had been.

Still, it was very mean of him. He could have put on something shapeless. Like a trash bag or something. Just rude. He also had his tool belt on, it riding low on his hips and exposing the tiniest bit of skin above his denims, and that felt like a calculated move. She’d always thought he looked sexy in that thing and he _had_ to know that by now.

Rose continued eyeballing his arms, admiring how they looked in his shirt, and saw but didn’t quite register John walking closer. God, his chest, too. And then his hip bones… She still wanted to nibble on those.

“You’re staring.” John ducked down to see into her eyes. “Do you like what you see?”

“Ooh, buddy.” Rose slowly shook her head side to side and met John’s gaze. “Yeah, I really do. You know you look good in that shirt.”

John frowned and glanced down. “It’s just an undershirt.”

“Mhmm.”

“Stop staring quite so hard, won't you?” John crossed his arms over his chest and was smiling when she looked back up at him. “I felt that, Rose. Jeez. Warn me next time so I can fully enjoy it.”

He wiggled his brows, smile a tad wider, and Rose laughed.

“I can't help it. You look good. You know you do.”

“Hmm. Well, I'm glad you think so. Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Take your clothing off?”

“John,” Rose chuckled. “Seriously now.”

“Fine,” he sighed, lips curling. “Will you double-check those nails are straight while I go grab the pictures I wanted to hang in here?”

Rose shrugged and heard something smack against the door on John’s way from the room. She could only imagine it was the hammer hanging from the right side of his tool belt (and still – _yum_ ). She’d just lowered John’s laser level when be bustled back into the room with the backs of three frames facing her.

“Are you hiding those from me?”

“For now. Close your eyes?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Will you please close them? These are a surprise.” Curious, Rose sat on the white dresser against the opposite wall and closed her eyes. After an inordinate amount of time, John said, “I’ve been trying to get this done for a while now. Mickey’s actually the one who picked them up for me.”

“He’s a sweetheart. Are you about done?”

“Almost. I just wanna make sure they look good in the order I put them. And… yeah, I think that’ll do. You can open your eyes.”

Rose cast a smile at John and then took in the sight of three of her old photographs. Ones, specifically, that she as Anderson Scott had taken. Asiatic lion cubs in India, a giant panda cub in China, and three gray wolf cubs running after its mother here in America.

John was grinning widely when she looked back at him.

“John, these are mine.”

“Obviously. Mummy took them and Daddy loves them.” John let out a sharp breath as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He rubbed her back and said, “I take it you approve.”

“Yes, I do. This was a really cute idea, sweetie.”

Arms around her now, John rocked them side to side for a moment and then gave her a squeeze. It was a lovely hug.

“Alright. Your man is getting hungry. Let’s finish putting everything away and then we should go eat something. Do we have anything set out? I have no idea. I haven’t been into the kitchen since this morning.”

“No. I was thinking about making grilled cheeses and soup for dinner, but Beef Manhattans sound so good right now.”

“They do,” John said, eyes wide, and cleared his throat. “Rose, would you please join me for dinner tonight at the diner? Nothing would please me more.”

“Not even me taking my top off?”

“Close. I'm undecided. Will you join me?”

“Why, John Smythe, are you asking me out on a proper date?”

“I am. I haven’t missed a weekly date night since we discussed it.”

“You haven’t?”

“No, siree. Do you not remember me asking you to join me for lunch this past Friday? You said we could make it a double, invited Ron and company, and then shared a beautiful bout of lovemaking with your man before we ate.”

“Oh, I guess you did. Huh.” Rose smiled and stopped gathering baby clothes long enough to kiss John’s cheek. “I’d love to join you for dinner, love.”

“Oh,” John said in surprise. “I love that. You can use that one more if you’d like.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d ever called someone love before, but it _was_ the first time she’d ever felt so happy about someone’s response to that particular term of endearment that she felt she could just go floating off to the sky like a balloon.

John was smiling contentedly and stacking folded burp cloths, which had been tossed into the crib at one point. Rose watched him a moment and again found herself wondering how they would interact with each other when – not if – she fell in love with him. It was only a matter of time with this man, she knew. When he caught her staring, he gave her a curious smile.

“Just admiring the view.”

John snorted. “If you start to enjoy it too much, make sure to let me watch.”

Grinning, Rose winked at him and John chuckled. She piled the unopened dummies – binkies, according to John – onto one end of the second shelf of the little shelf under the window.

Once she was done, after a quick kiss, Rose headed for the door.

“I'm gonna change. If you think you can get a stranglehold on your libido, feel free to watch.”

“Oof.” John tossed the rest of the hats and newborn mittens on a shelf and hurried after her through the doorway to their bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. “I’ll behave.”

“Sure,” Rose scoffed. “Hands where I can see them.”

“I mean, we _are_ allowed to look. We just can't touch. Each other, I mean.”

John quirked his brows at her and Rose, cocking her head, eyed him while biting her lip and pulling off her shirt. She tossed it at him and he breathed in the perfume she’d sprayed onto the collar a few hours ago.

“You’re right. If you’re a really good boy,” she said in a flirty tone, “I’ll put on a show when we get home.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asked in a lower register. “What might this show include?”

“Well, maybe I’ll…” Rose started pushing off her jeans as slowly as possible and wiggled her hips as she did so. John licked his lips as he watched unblinkingly. “I won't be able to sleep in my clothes tonight, will I?”

John pushed out a silent breath. “No, I would not recommend it.”

“And then, maybe I’ll…” She pulled the tie from her hair, gave her head a shake, and felt her hair cascade down over her shoulders. “I wouldn’t want to sleep with my hair up. I might get a headache.”

“We can't have that.”

Rose walked into the closet with an exaggerated sway to her hips and heard the bed creak. She could only imagine he was leaning and trying to see her as long as possible. She might’ve put on her lace panties on purpose earlier, because she knew John loved them. She needed twelve more pairs at least.

“I might have to spend a while teasing myself,” she called out. “By myself, it might take a while to get in a good mood. It’s not like I’ll have you touching me and getting me…” Rose paused a millisecond and bit out, “hot.”

She _heard_ him swallow all the way in the closet. She grinned and continued looking for something to wear to dinner.

“It can be fun teasing yourself every once in a while.”

He cleared his throat and she took off her bra. She’d need to wear a nude color under the white, ankle-length dress she’d chosen. She briefly peeked around the doorframe and tossed her pink bra his way. He caught it blindly, which was frankly impressive for him, and looked hopeful.

She went back into the closet.

“But once I'm finally there, I can…” Rose let out a breathy moan, heard an answering sound from the bedroom, and shivered. Yummy. “Suppose if I get really worked up, I can use my toy. It’s not as good, thick, or hot as my future husband, but it’ll do.”

He was suddenly behind her and leaned down to kiss her neck. Arm around her waist, he pulled her against his body and lightly bit the spot he’d just been kissing. She grinned and tilted her neck.

“You’re very mean to a man who just wants to love you.”

“Or make love to me,” she teased. A puff of air hit her neck and John’s hand traveled over her hip before dipping below the waistband of her knickers. “John, what happened to you being a good boy, huh?”

“I'm a man,” he murmured into her ear and brushed her clitoris with two fingers. “And I don’t want to be good. Not by a long shot.”

Those two fingers slipped into her body before moving back up to her clitoris. Her tummy swooped and she turned her head enough to see him.

“We’re supposed to look, not touch.”

“Perhaps I'm just helping with any premenstrual cramps you might be experiencing, as we both agreed I would do until the wedding. I'm a very caring man, Rose.”

“Terrible excuse,” she breathed. “I still have a week and half and haven’t started cramping or anything.”

“I'm also a cautious man. Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right.” Rose laughed a little shakily. “But… maybe it doesn’t count if we’re just touching.”

“Each other?”

“We did agree no sex.” She was quite literally grasping at straws now. “We never agreed not to touch each other, though. Maybe if no body parts enter other body parts, it doesn’t count.”

John’s hand stopped moving altogether and she nearly groaned.

“I can keep my tongue out of those banned body parts you mentioned. It might kill me, but I’ll do whatever you tell me to. Please, Rose.”

“Maybe mouths don’t count, either,” she eagerly offered, eyes meeting his. “It’s not like I can get pregnant that way, right? And that’s why we agreed to wait, isn’t it? I don’t actually remember.”

“That was the main reason, yes.” John quickly licked his lip. “Are mouths and hands allowed, then?”

“God, yes.”

Eyes closing a moment, John mouthed a rather naughty word and spun her around to kiss her. He then backed her against the wall, dropped to his knees, and dragged her knickers down before urging her to throw a leg over his shoulder and surging forward.

After the breathtaking activities in the closet, Rose eagerly repaid John’s kindness when he was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to put on his socks. They nearly broke the lamp on John’s bedside table when she was still tasting him on her tongue and lost her balance while being maneuvered to take a seat on, ahem, John’s face.

The lovely man.

They didn’t make it to the diner until almost closing.


	41. Getting Jack to Believe

Panting heavily, Rose collapsed onto the ground and heard more than saw John tumble down beside her. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to see him.

“That was bloody fantastic.”

Nodding, John sucked in a deep breath and dropped his arm over his eyes. A bead of sweat dripped down his hairline and Rose tried to catch her breath.

“No,” Ron disagreed. “That was awful.”

“She didn’t ask for your opinion,” John huffed, chest still heaving. “Don’t be jealous.”

“It was over too fast,” Jack remarked, sounding bored. “Dad would be so disappointed.”

Donna snorted. “I don’t think your father would have wanted to watch what they just did, Jack.”

“Well, I'm glad I did,” Martha piped up. “Who knew Rose could move like that?”

“Hey,” Rose said loudly. “ _I'm_ quite happy with what we just did. John performed admirably.”

John pushed up onto one elbow. “So did you, Rose. That was the best. God, I'm still so hot.”

Nodding, Rose pulled her shirt back down and sat up. Her hair felt plastered to her forehead and she brushed it back.

“I don’t know what you’ve been doing so far,” Mickey said, “but I think it was pretty good. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

“As did Rose and John,” Lucy pointed out, smiling. “Rose looks like she’s glowing. Is there a reason for that?”

“Don’t think so, no,” Rose replied and John shook his head. “It’d be too early to test, anyway, Lucy.”

Donna rolled her eyes and Jack sighed heavily. Ron patted his arm.

“You tell her when you don’t wrap it before you tap it?” Mickey asked incredulously and looked at Martha. “Do you do that, too?”

Martha snorted. “No, Mickey.”

“We both want children,” Rose reminded them. “I'm sure Lucy just assumed we’re not using condoms.”

John nodded at her. “Been out for a while. I'm okay with that.”

Jack again sighed, this louder than the last. “Yeah,” he said in a flat tone. “Why would they use any? They’re gonna get married, remember, guys?”

“Oh, Jack,” Rose sighed. “You poor thing.”

Jack gave her a look and John climbed to his feet, offering her a hand once standing. He stole a kiss once she was up and Rose heard Jack sigh yet again. It was starting to get funny.

“That was amazing. We should do that again.”

“Yeah. Who knew I’d like baseball that much? Next time, we should play with more than everybody and the kids.” She lightly poked his chest. “I want on your team next time the guys come down.”

“Unless you’re pregnant.”

“Right.” Jack sighed _again_ and Rose laughed this time, her gaze still locked with John’s. “You’ve gotta admit I was good. Stole second, third, and made it to home.”

“Yes, you did and I enjoyed watching you slide into home. Is your leg okay?”

“It’s fine.” John bent to brush off her leg and Rose shared a smile with Lucy. It _was_ cute. “John, it’s fine. You’re wiping away the sign of my victory.”

John snorted. “Victory. Don’t go getting a big head.”

“Why? Is that your job?” she whispered, mindful of their friends, and glanced down his body. “I have a suggestion for where you can put that.”

“Rose,” John gasped loudly, grinning. “I'm scandalized. Anyone could have heard that.” John’s expression blanked and he twisted to see Danny and Mayme playing. Now he did look as scandalized as he claimed. “The kids could have heard that!”

Jack yet a-freaking-gain sighed and Rose chuckled.

“Sorry. Our friends didn’t even hear that, though, so we’re good.”

“I can read lips,” Ron voiced, raising a hand and grinning widely. “John, just damn. You’re gonna have a good marriage, buddy.”

“Ron,” Lucy whispered. “Don’t embarrass Rose.”

John tried to rub the smile from his lips and then stole another kiss from her.

“Alright, my dear. I'm gonna fire up the grill.” After one last, quick kiss, he smiled at her. “Try not to miss me too much.”

“It’s so gross but so cute,” Mickey muttered and Martha smacked him. “I'm not wrong.”

“Just go before we start giving people cavities.” Rose slapped his bum when he spun around and he turned long enough to grin at her. “Go, you. I'm gonna go pull out the rest of the food we threw together earlier.”

John saluted and headed off to the grill, Mickey and Ron following him. Lucy remained sitting next to Donna and rocked Zeb, who’d fallen asleep nearly the moment their game had started. She was talking to Martha about the wedding and was ignoring all of Donna’s comments. Jack simply remained frozen in his seat, staring at the ground, and Rose frowned at him as she entered the kitchen.

He joined her inside a mere minute later. Rose turned with her hands full of her potato salad – something John had _begged_ for that morning – and nearly threw the entire bowl in the air.

“Safe zone,” Jack said in a clear, serious tone of voice. Rose nodded and set the bowl down. “Rose, I know you wouldn’t tarnish Mum’s memory by using one of our talks to further a prank or anything.”

“You're right, because that’s despicable.”

“Good. So I'm going to ask for the truth and this time, I’ll believe whatever you tell me. Are you and John really getting married?”

“Yes, Jack, we are,” she replied, not smiling or anything. She didn’t want to leave any doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth. “As we told you before, we’re just two best friends who decided to start a family together and thought we should marry for our children’s sakes.”

“You’re really getting married?”

“Yes, we are. I have your mum’s ring and neither John nor I would think about pulling that into a prank. You know we wouldn’t.”

“Really?” Jack nearly whispered. “Really, Rose?”

“Yes, really really.”

She was off her feet and being spun around the kitchen before she truly realized Jack had even moved a step closer. Wordless shouts kept escaping him and when he dropped her to her feet, he started pressing kisses all over her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

“THANK YOU,” he groaned at the top of his lungs. “God, thank you so much for marrying my brother, Rose. You guys are perfect for each other and now I don’t have to openly resent whoever you two would have married otherwise. God. Welcome to the family, thank you, congratulations, and all that shit.”

“Thank you, Jack,” she said breathlessly. “Jack, I can't breathe.”

“Crap. Sorry!” Jack barely loosened his hold and wiggled side to side. Rose chuckled. “I'm so happy! I'm finally getting nieces and nephews!”

“As many as we can possibly have, yeah.”

Jack sighed and lowered her to her feet but didn’t let go.

“I'm so happy,” he repeated. “I don’t for a second believe you two _aren't_ in love with each other, but I do believe you can't admit it to yourselves yet.”

“Jack.”

“No, Rose. Piecing together everything you’ve both been saying since this started, you’ve been having sex and he’s developed an inability to keep his lips off of your body in general. Friends don’t do that if they’re only getting married for their children’s sakes, which is a lame excuse, by the way, but I won't press. You’ll realize it eventually. I hope, at least. Also.” Jack finally leaned back from her. “My wife is literally not going to believe this until she sees you sign a wedding certificate.”

Rose smiled. “Which we will be doing in exactly three weeks, Jack.”

“Hot damn!” She was back in the air and couldn’t help but smile at the joyful smile on Jack’s face as he spun her once more. “I’ve finally got a sister!”

Jack let loose a loud whoop and Jack the dog started scratching at the door.

“Jack, let me go. My boy wants in with his mummy and you blocked off his doggy door with that box of Anna’s old knickknacks.”

Jack, of course, did not oblige. By the time Jack released her and went off to the bathroom, Jacky boy was trying to scratch a hole through the glass and John was letting him inside with a concerned look on his face. Jack made a beeline for her.

“What happened? Why didn’t you let Jack in? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I just couldn’t get free. Your brother needed to talk. He believes us now, by the way.”

John’s brows arched high on his forehead. “He believes us? What made him finally get there?”

“The safe zone. He knew I wouldn’t lie to him then. To put it lightly-” Jack abruptly galloped into the room, whooping loudly and pumping his fist into the air, and swooped down on his brother for a tight hug that looked more violent than affectionate. “He’s happy, John, if you couldn’t tell.”

Laughing, John grinned at her as Jack smacked his back and let out another victory whoop.

“This is the best day ever! I'm getting a sister, you bastard! And nieces! And nephews!”

“Apparently that’s more important to him,” John chuckled, “than me getting a wife.”

“And me a husband. He has been focusing on that a lot.”

“Brother-in-law,” Jack said dismissively and turned to her, but the dog sitting on her feet started growling low in his throat. “Damn dog.”

John chuckled. “Be a good boy, Jack. Uncle Jack isn’t going to hurt Mummy.”

“Yes, one of you has to be a good boy and Daddy’s already proven he can't be.”

John laughed, closed-mouthed, and winked at her.

“Gross, Rose. Just promise me a niece or nephew soon and I won't complain again.”

When she nodded, he again tried to reach for her. Jack kept growling and was pressing back on her legs hard enough for her to stumble back into the counter’s edge. Jack backed off, grinning at Rose instead of trying to hug her again, and Rose shrugged at him.

“He loves his mummy. I don’t think he knew you weren’t hurting me earlier. All he knew was Mummy couldn’t get free. Thank goodness his daddy let him in because I really think he was two seconds away from trying to throw himself through that sliding door.”

“Yes, he did seem extremely anxious,” John agreed. “I was worried something had happened to you. I’ve never seen him act so distraught.”

Rose blew him a kiss and caught sight of the comically large grin on Jack’s face. She giggled.

“I'm glad you finally believe us, Jack, but you look silly like that.”

“Sister, nieces, nephews. I'm ecstatic. Thanks.”

“So am I.” John stepped closer, straddled Jack’s body, and placed a hand on the back of her head to pull her close for a kiss. Rose sighed when he pulled back. “I’m also glad you’re fine. Tell your boy not to scare me like that again.”

“Like he’d listen.” Rose smiled into their next kiss and then did a double take at Jack when she glanced over and saw his expression. “Jack?”

His face had gone completely slack and he was starting to look sick or appalled. Maybe both.

“Jack?” John asked now, turning fully to see him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“That wasn’t drool on your face the last time I picked the kids up, was it?” Jack asked accusingly and then gagged when she and John shared a look. "You guys are nasty!”

John was still laughing, his hands on his belly, when their kitchen clock reached the sixty second mark. Jack had long since gone back outside and seemed to be doing everything he could to distract himself.

“John,” Rose laughed and tugged his arm. “Stop! It wasn’t that funny.”

“It was hilarious,” John said, stressing each word, and let out a few more chuckles. “I. Love. You. I don’t know that you’re actually to blame for his revelation, but I'm giving you the credit, anyway.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Ahhh. My beautiful, _perfect_ wife. Future wife. God, why are there _still_ three weeks?”

“Yeah, can't come soon enough.”

“I agree,” John grumbled and then brightened. “Come on. I feel this man needs his woman’s opinion on his grilling skills.”

“I'm getting hungry,” Rose mused. “I can't wait to eat.”

“Neither can I,” John sighed, “but there are too many witnesses here.”

She nearly tripped over her own foot when his words hit her.

“John!” He chuckled gleefully and she pinched his bum. “Definitely later, though.”

It was his turn to stumble. He caught himself on the table next to the grill and looked at her.

“Rose,” he complained. “That’s just mean.”

“Turnabout’s fair play, John.”

“Big meanie,” he said after a moment, pouting. “Now that’s all I'm gonna be thinking about.”

“Good. Makes two of us.” Rose ran her tongue along the seam of her lips. Eyes narrowed a bit, John could only stare. “Be even better if we’re both occupied at the same time, don’t you think?”

John literally slipped off the table and hit the ground. Rose started laughing loudly, her hands over her face, and saw John scramble to his feet through the spaces between her fingers. He ignored the laughter and questions about his wellbeing and pinned her with a very, very serious look.

“Did you mean that?” Oh, hell yes, she did. Rose nodded at him, grinning slightly, and John shook his head. “So goddamned perfect.”

He swept her into his arms and Rose happily returned his kiss. However, when he backed her into the table, she pushed at his shoulders.

“John.”

“Hey, go be gross somewhere else,” Jack yelled. “The kids can see you. Worse, I can see you!”

“Oh, my God, John,” Ron laughed. “Get your hands out of Rose’s pants.”

“John,” Rose said against his lips. “Snap out of it.”

“Jesus,” Donna cried. “John, your leg.”

“Why’s Uncle John doing that to Aunt Rose?”

Freezing, John’s eyes shot open and he looked at her in horror. She kept her lips pressed together, but it didn’t muffle her laughter one bit. John extricated his leg from between hers and kept his eyes locked on hers.

“Uncle John was just giving Aunt Rose a really tight hug,” John lied. “Right, Aunt Rose?”

She smothered her laughter long enough to say, “Right.”

“Are we supposed to kiss our friends like that?” Mayme asked someone.

“No, sweetheart, no one’s supposed to do that in public.”

“Oh, shut up, Donna,” John huffed under his breath. “I’ve seen her and Jack do worse at the pub.”

“Shh, John. The kids can hear you. Are you…” Rose glanced down his body. “Should we take a walk to cool down?”

“No. Think I’d rather stay right here. If we go on a walk, I won't be cooling down. I'm gonna wanna find a nice patch of grass so I can ride you hard and it won't be quiet so we’ll stay right here.”

Rose gave him a look. “Wow, John.”

“Mm. Too tempting.”

John whistled and picked up the spatula by her left hip. He finally pulled away and Rose was relieved to see he wasn’t totally hard. Not completely. He had reacted a bit, though. Those denims weren’t usually that snug on him.

“Ope,” Ron said with a laugh. “Do we need to get the hose, John? You look a little hot right now and some cool water might-”

“Shut your mouth,” Jack interrupted. “You jerk.”

Rose gave him a grateful smile and subtly shifted to block John from everyone’s view.

“It would naturally be my best friend,” John muttered, cheeks a little pink. “That ass.”

“Too bad you love him so much, eh?”

“Unfortunately. You can have him, too. I don’t want him anymore.”

Rose simply chuckled.

***

“Do you need the bathroom yet?”

“No, John, I'm perfectly fine. If I needed it, I’d just go. You don’t have to keep asking.”

“I'm just trying to be considerate.”

“You’re adorable.”

John sighed. “And you’re messing up on purpose now, aren’t you?”

“I might enjoy the face you keep making.” Rose laughed. “So maybe.”

“And she says I'm the imp.” John pushed out a breath, smiling. “I'm glad your cramps aren’t bothering you right now, my little lovebug, which means I'm not going to go easy on you. We’ll do it again.”

John restarted the song he’d been playing on his phone and Rose giggled as he tucked it into his back pocket.

“Why are you teaching me the Hustle?”

John grinned at her and resumed standing directly in front of her.

“Because it’s great fun, it’s been requested by several people for the wedding, and I love dancing with my woman every chance I can get. Plus, this is a great opportunity for you to learn something new. I’ll keep doing it backwards.”

“I do love learning new things,” Rose said fondly and copied John’s movements. “I’ll admit it’s fun, too.”

“Yes, it is.” John grinned, spun, and clapped in time with her. “Good!

“I wonder if Ron will wanna join when he gets here.”

John jogged to get back in front of her as she turned to one side.

“I doubt it. He’ll likely want to get back to the store once his check up’s done. Jack can't stay there all day. He needs to get back to his job over in Paloma. Leg forward.”

“Oh, yeah.” Rose waited for the music, counting in her head, and restarted at the same time John did. She grinned after a few moments of dancing silently. “See? I know what I'm doing for the most part now.”

“And you look wonderful doing it,” John said, admiring her as they spun and clapped. They went back the other way and Rose giggled at the face John made when one hand went high into the air. “What? Don’t enjoy watching me, either?”

“Oh, I love it. Especially when you do that.”

John put more emphasis on the rocking of his hips and the ridiculous look on his face as he danced along and Rose stopped copying him so she could cover her mouth to quieten her laughter. She eagerly jumped back into the dance once she wasn’t doubled over laughing her arse off.

“I might have been trying to get that reaction out of you,” John admitted and tapped his ankle against hers as they kicked forward. “I love watching you laugh. You’re so cute.”

“I'm glad you think so,” she said as she turned. John was there in an instant. “I’d say you can probably dance beside me now, but I actually like having you in front of me.”

“Good.” John gave her a happy smile and switched legs. “I’ll do it correctly, then, if you think you’ve got it down.”

“I think I do.”

When the song was over, John hooked his finger into the belt fastened around her waist and gently tugged her closer for a kiss. His lips tasted like strawberries and she wondered if he had a jar of jam hiding somewhere.

“You did a great job,” he said and then kissed her forehead. “I'm quite pleased.”

“I am, too, but I feel like we should do it one more time.” She tried to paste a worried look to her face, but John’s slight smile told her she hadn’t done a good job of it. “Don’t you think?”

“You did have a few mess ups that last time. We most definitely should.”

“I think I need to record it this time. Lucy said she wished she could see us doing this.”

He grinned fully and turned the music back on while she propped her phone up and pressed record.

They’d only gotten a little into the song, having just spun and clapped the second time, when Ron entered. Chuckling, he settled into place beside Rose, bobbed up and down a moment, and then started dancing along with her.

“I'm so happy he joined us,” Rose laughed. She and Ron turned and John jogged over to get back in front of her. “You didn’t think he would.”

“Just practicing for the wedding,” Ron said, chuckling again. “Is this what you guys really do in your spare time?”

“We love dancing,” John explained happily. “And Rose thought this might be safer than what I suggested.”

“He’s lying,” Rose laughed. “The moment I showed up, he turned on this song and promptly started dancing and telling me to join him.”

“You guys are so cute. I'm gonna have to tell Lucy about this.”

“Not necessary. I'm recording it. She said she wished she could see.” Rose nodded to her phone and Ron turned to see it. He waved happily. “Say hi.”

“Hi, honey! Love you!” 

John and Rose shared a smile. Talk about being cute.

When the song again ended, Rose sighed and returned the hug John gave her. After pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, she went to stop her phone from recording while John followed Ron into the examining area.

Rose ignored the bantering interspersed with questions coming from the back of the clinic and sent the video she’d made to Lucy. Her response took a few minutes, but it had been a long video. She wondered if Lucy was still eating lunch.

_Oh, Rose! Ron’s dancing! He’s so handsome, isn’t he?_

Rose smiled and sent back, _Both of our men are._ After a moment, she also sent, _I'm not pregnant, by the way. I meant to respond this morning, but John and I woke up late and I didn’t want to bother you at work. We stayed up late finishing the nursery._

Her phone started ringing.

“Rose,” Lucy greeted excitedly. “The nursery is finished? You didn’t send me pictures!”

“I'm sorry,” Rose said, snickering. “I’ll send pictures as soon as we get home later. I think you’ll really like it.”

“Rose.” John’s head was poking out from the side of the curtain. “Who are you sending pictures to and why did you not send them to me first? I'm honestly jealous.”

“Hold on, sweetie. Are you fanboying or feeling threatened?”

“Fanboying but now slightly worried and wondering if I should be feeling threatened. Who are you talking to? Are fisticuffs going to be required?”

Rose giggled. “It’s Lucy. We were talking about the nursery, you adorable, silly man.”

“Ah. Hi, Lucy!”

John blew her a kiss and disappeared from view.

“I heard that,” Lucy remarked, sounding like she was smiling. “Poor John. I truly think he’d be devastated if you fell for someone else.”

“That won't be happening,” Rose assured her. “I don’t think there’s anyone better out there. Not for me, at least.”

“Don’t punch me, Ron. I’ll hit you back next time.”

“No, you won't. Rose is in the waiting room.”

“She might enjoy watching. Try me.”

Rose snickered.

“Do you love him, Rose?” Lucy whispered through the phone. “We all can see how much he cares for you. It wouldn’t be a bad thing if you did. I'm sure he’d be over the moon.”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Rose sighed. “Sometimes I wonder. It’s gonna happen sometime, I'm sure.”

“If you intend to stay married, I think it will.”

Rose nodded. “It’s bound to. I'm not worried about it. Neither is he.”

Lucy sighed. “Rose, darlin, that man is already in love with you. That’s not just my opinion. Of course he’s not worried about it.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes and it’s not just me, like I said. So if you are… or ever do, I suppose, it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

“Hmm. I’ll have to think about that.”

“Are you doing that thing where you say you’ll think about it and then you don’t?”

Rose snickered. “You know me so well, but I promise I will actually think about it.”

“Good.”

“What are you thinking about?” John called. “She never actually said, did she?”

“Quit eavesdropping on my conversation and focus on Ron,” Rose yelled back, mouth away from the phone. “Snoopy.”

“Lemon drop.”

Rose chuckled. “Sorry, Lucy. John’s being nosy.”

“Love you,” John yelled.

“Shut up,” Ron groaned. “God, let the wives talk. I swear you’d live up her ass if you could.”

“What did my husband just say?” Lucy asked, sounding scandalized.

“I'm not sure I should tell you what Ron just said,” Rose said loudly. “Might get him in trouble.”

“Do something,” Ron whispered hoarsely.

“Like what? You earned whatever’s coming to you.”

“John,” Rose laughed. “Take pity on him. Lucy, he was just playing around with John. I'm not offended.”

“Well, I would be.”

“That’s because you’re a sweet woman. Just pretend you didn’t hear anything. I am.”

Lucy harrumphed. “Oh, Rose, I need to go. Joanne’s ready to eat. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Alright, sweetie. I need to go hurry my man up, anyway. I'm getting hungry and was promised a lunch date.” Lucy let out a happy sound and Rose smiled. “Bye. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Rose pocketed her phone, looked up, and caught John grinning at her. He kept jerking to the side and she wondered if Ron was trying to tug him away.

“What are you up to?” she asked suspiciously. “Why do you look like that?”

“Your man is nearly done and is eagerly awaiting that lunch date.”

“He’d actually be done, I'm sure, if he wasn’t just standing there grinning at me.”

“I'm going.” John disappeared with a laugh and Rose smiled softly at the curtain. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, old man.”

“Mhmm. So what’s the verdict, Doctor?”

“You’re mean, healthy, and wasting my time. Go away.” Ron chuckled. “Ow, you ass.”

“Ow.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t!”

“Urgh!”

“John.”

There were several grunts following Ron’s statement and Rose snorted. Someone’s knuckles popped and she rolled her eyes. They were _still_ punching each other back there.

“Guys,” she called. “I'm taking myself out on a lunch date if you don’t stop screwing around back there.”

“Hey! Hands to yourself or my lady’s not gonna eat with me.”

“Whipped,” Ron muttered playfully and came around the curtain, grinning. “You’ve ruined my best friend, Rose. I don’t think you and I can be friends anymore.”

“That was a slightly rude statement directed towards my woman.” John turned narrowed eyes on her. “Can I punch him?”

“No, John,” Rose laughed. “You can't punch him unless you feel like eating alone today.”

John directed a large scowl Ron’s way, which caused Ron to laugh.

“Oh, it’s so funny.”

“Ron, be nice. Lucy wouldn’t approve of you being so mean to John.”

“You’re right.” Ron’s laughter died down. “John, why did you have to fall for my wife's best friend? Why couldn't you have asked someone else to marry you? Someone who, I don't know, doesn't know my wife all that well and wouldn’t tell on me?”

"I never properly proposed to you," John said thoughtfully, head cocked and eyes on her. Was he really going to ignore what Ron had just said about him falling for her? "Of the three times I've asked, I never did it properly."

Really? He was really ignoring it? Rose huffed.

"You did and it was four times, actually. Remember? That first time, you were on bended knee in my kitchen and proposed with a beer."

Ron sighed and gave John a dirty look. "Really?"

"But it didn’t count, because it was the proposal for a platonic life partnership. Not an actual marriage."

"He's asked you to marry him four times?" Ron laughed. "He _should_ have hung a sign on your forehead. Oblivious."

"Watch it," John said warningly. "That's my woman you're talking to."

"If you start fighting again, I'm leaving. My stomach's eating itself."

John shoved Ron towards the door. "Get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah. Go feed your girl. I'll see ya later."

John nodded, smiling, and then held out his arm towards her.

"Come on, my dear. We have a date that I'm eager to keep."

John locked the door behind them and looked both ways before leading them across the street. Rose walked arm in arm with him and watched Ron head towards the grocery store entrance.

She wondered if John had indeed fallen for her as both Ron and Lucy had mentioned separately within the last half hour _and_ the day Vanessa came to town. If they were correct, it _had_ already happened and quite a while ago at that. It made her see all his proposals (real and fake), suggestive behavior, and flirting in a new light.

It also made her evaluate her own feelings. Several times, she had acknowledged to herself (and once or twice to John) that she will likely fall in love with him someday if they really did stay married the rest of their lives. How could she not?

The thing was… she still wasn’t entirely sure she wasn’t already falling. She’d thought the same thing the day she and John had discussed this very subject at their kitchen table. It was the day she’d brewed tea instead of coffee. She remembered that because John had been so happy about her cutting down on caffeine. She remembered wondering if she was falling for him, warned him not to get weird if she did, and – this, of course, she recalled perfectly – John had said he’d be a damn fool not to feel the same way.

She still felt butterflies in her tummy when she thought about it.

Rose wanted – needed – to discuss her feelings and John seemed the best person to do it with. Even if she wasn’t actually falling for him (perhaps not right now, at least), he would be able to help her find clarity about her own feelings. He always helped.

God, perhaps she _did_ love him.

As luck would have it, Jack walked in behind them and was sliding into the booth Donna was sitting in when he noticed them. He waved cheerfully. Sighing quietly, Rose followed John to the table and smiled. They would have to talk some other time, then, because there was no way she felt like discussing this with John’s brother listening to every word.

“Hey, guys,” Jack greeted happily. “Feel like joining? Could be a double date.”

It was for the best, though. The diner wasn’t the right setting for a heart to heart. Later.

“Well, Rose and I are actually on a date right now.” John looked at her and smiled, studying her expression very carefully. “Although it doesn’t look like she’d mind if we doubled.”

She nodded at John. “I’d love to.”

“Oh, good.” John smiled in delight and let her slide onto the bench opposite Jack and Donna. “Thanks, Jack. I take it you don’t have to get back yet.”

Jack shrugged. “I needed to eat and like Rose once said, I need to take time to make sure my beautiful wife feels loved and special. I hope you remember to do the same one day.”

“You guys are still pretending you’re getting married?”

Jack chuckled. Grinning, John flagged down Lynda and Rose tucked her hair behind her ear.

“We’re not pretending,” John said once Lynda was on her way. “It’s still happening in two weeks.”

Donna harrumphed and Jack tapped his glass while they all placed their orders. When Lynda had flounced off popping her gum in rhythm with her walking, Jack directed his full attention on her.

“Any news yet?”

“News?”

“Are you pregnant? You really want kids and you guys have been having sex without protection. So any news?”

Rose snickered. “John, you can take this.”

“No, Jack, she’s not pregnant.” Frowning, perhaps remembering her uterus was throwing a tantrum, John reached over and rubbed her tummy. “Butt out or I’ll make you. We’ll tell you when it finally happens.”

“I'm not scared of you, Grampa.”

“Jack,” Rose huffed. “Be nice to your brother.”

“In law,” Jack shot back. “He didn’t want me, remember?”

“I still don’t.”

“Are they like this the whole time they’re with you?” Donna asked. “I think you bring this out in them. They’re not nearly this immature when they hang with me.”

John laughed loudly and then turned a large, toothy grin on her. Rose merely groaned.

“There’s another thing I can blame on you, my beloved.”

“Thanks, Donna,” Rose sighed. “He already blames me for his lack of self-control, occasional distraction and forgetfulness, inability to keep his hands to himself, and how much he shows his arse in general. Oh, wait. What she just said ties into your maturity levels.” Rose narrowed her eyes at John, who was still grinning and now shaking his head. “Did you tell her to say that?”

“No, I did not and I am so happy you just made that connection for me. This is all the proof I needed,” John said smugly. “Rose _is_ to blame for – I’d like to say everything, but I’ll take the immaturity here. The rest will come in time. See, Rose? You are to blame.”

Those last four words he sang in a lovely, crooning bass and Jack chortled. Even Donna seemed amused by it.

“Stop singing, you ass. It’s awful. Don’t you want Rose to marry you? Hide the flaws, man.”

“Rose loves my singing.”

“Yes,” Rose drawled, trying not to smile. “Especially when he’s doing it at the top of his lungs and playing keyboard in our kitchen while I'm trying to clean up after dinner. Doesn’t at all scare our dog or anything.”

“I wanted attention and she refused to acknowledge I was even in the room. Of course I had to keep singing louder.”

Now Donna chuckled. “You’re an idiot.”

John grinned. “Rose’s idiot.”

“Unfortunately,” Rose sighed, giving him a look. “Think he might be getting the better end of the deal here. At least I don’t go out of my way to show my arse.”

“I really wish you would,” John said seriously and then laughed with his brother. “I'm sorry, Rose. I’m trying to behave.”

“I don’t actually think you know how to. Every time you say you’re going to, something inevitably happens and one of us ends up with her knickers across the room with some guy pawing at her arse.”

Jack laughed and smacked the table, Donna snickered into her glass, and John grinned at her.

“I adore you, Rose. Jesus. I'm so glad I'm marrying you.”

“I still don’t believe that shit,” Donna laughed, “but that was good.”

“Thank you, but it was the truth. The man really has no self-control.” Rose paused and eyeballed John shoulder to hip. “Then again, neither do I. Why are there still two weeks left? Can’t we just sign the certificate now and have the ceremony and everything then?”

John snorted and ignored his brother’s chuckle and Donna’s huff. Rose’s gaze moved to his lovely mouth.

“Patience is a virtue, Rose,” John said teasingly and she met his gaze. “Remember?”

"Oh, hush, John."

John made a frankly adorable, crinkle-nosed expression. "Nah, that's not as much fun."

"Jack, when he inevitably drives me batty, will you make sure he takes care of our children and animals?"

"Ow," John said and jerked forward. "Who did that?"

"Safe to say it was probably me," Jack said and rolled his eyes. "Quit trying to drive the mother of my future nieces and nephews crazy."

"He likes you better." John shook his head at her. "He's my own flesh and blood and he likes you better."

"Well, it's little wonder why. I haven't repeatedly tried to give him away, John."

John chuckled. "Guilty. Don't worry, Donna. I'll keep you. I don't think you're horrible."

"I have you fooled.” Rose chuckled and Donna looked from John to her. “Now Rose, since I'm not buying this whole marriage crap you're trying to sell me and you refuse to look into finding a sperm bank, I have someone I want you to meet. I obviously would have preferred family, but you're dead set against that."

Rose sighed and both John and Jack looked at her.

"Donna, I don't want to meet whoever he is. I'm marrying John in exactly fifteen days and I'm really happy about that."

"Okay, sure. So in sixteen days, I want you to meet Evan. He was Lee's roommate in college, he just had a physical, and is a banker in Halbrook."

"Where Vanessa is from," Jack huffed.

"Donna," John said this time. "In sixteen days, Rose and I will be in - We'll be on honeymoon. She probably won't have time to meet your friend."

Rose nodded. "Or the desire to. John's the best man I've ever met. Doubt this Evan compares at all. You're really not gonna tell me where we're going?"

“Nope.”

"We're revisiting this," Donna warned. "He's a good guy."

"And John's the best guy." John gave her a happy smile and Rose noticed Jack grinning. "He's the kind of man I should have been in love with all along."

Jack sat up straight. "Did you just admit you're in love with my brother?"

"In law," John added. "And I think she was alluding to her first husband, Jack. As we all know, he was an asshole. Unfortunately, it took her a while to figure it out. I'm sorry, Rose."

"No, it's true. It did take me a while."

Jack sighed deeply. “Right. Damn.”

“It’s sweet you keep trying for your brother’s sake,” Donna murmured to him. “You’re a good brother, unlike that brat you’re related to.”

John snickered and Rose patted his thigh. Donna would get there someday. Like Jack had said, though, it might not be until after the wedding, but that was fine. As long as she actually came, Rose would be happy.

Taking her hand in his, John leaned over and kissed her temple. She gave him a curious look when he straightened, but he didn’t explain what that was for. Indeed, he didn’t even look at her.

Well, alright. She loved when he was feeling affectionate.

Rose leaned her head against his arm while waiting for their food. Their clasped hands resting on his thigh, John rubbed her knuckle with his thumb and discussed Jack and Donna’s annual Halloween party.

“Wait a moment, Jack.” John twisted to see her. “Are you okay? Are you sleepy? Do you need anything?”

“I'm fine, love.” John hummed happily and Rose rested her head back on his arm. She loved how much he liked that term of endearment. “Might take a nap when we get home, though.”

John reached over with his other arm and brushed her hair back. Jack made a sound of understanding and she saw him smiling and nodding at the table.

“I can join you. Might read, though.”

After she nodded happily, John resumed the Halloween talk and Rose found herself contemplating how much John loved being called love. She wondered if there was a specific, very emotional reason for it.

She wasn’t ashamed to admit to herself alone that she really hoped there was.

***

“Alright, this looks to be the last of it for now. We’ll meet you at the house,” John said to his brother. Jack nodded and climbed into his loaded-down truck while John helped her into his. Once in the driver’s seat, he gave her a curious look. “Now tell me why you felt the need to pack your coffeemaker, too. There’s a perfectly good one at the house.”

“I know, but picture this.” John turned at the stop sign as she began describing a terrible scenario, one that had come to her in a dream the night before. “We’ve been up with the baby off and on all night, we go into the kitchen the next morning, and the coffeemaker doesn’t turn on.”

“Jesus.”

“Mhmm. Neither one of us are gonna be able to function enough to get to work on time, let alone be awake enough to make the trip to get another one when we get off.”

John grimaced at the windshield. “It’s backup, then?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Good idea,” John sighed. “That would’ve been terrible. Is that why you woke up in a panic at three this morning?”

“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I'm glad you did. I thought you had a nightmare. That scenario seems much worse than any ghoulies or what have you.”

Rose snickered. “A bit.”

“What is he…” John sighed again, this time sounding exasperated, and pulled the truck over to the side of the road. Cane was standing there, having just flagged him down. “I might need to do my doctor-y bit real quick, Rose.”

“He doesn’t look hurt,” Rose noted. “I’ll wait here. If you take too long, I’ll turn off your truck.”

“Our truck,” John corrected and reached under her seat. “Because we established quite a while back that everything is ours now.”

“Suppose so. I’ll take care of her for you.”

Grinning, John tugged his old-fashioned medical bag free and kissed her cheek before cautiously opening his door. She could just hear him asking what Cane had done now as she pulled up Jack’s number on her phone.

“If you guys are pulling over for a quickie,” he greeted, “I'm helping myself to whatever’s in your fridge and you _still_ have to feed me dinner sometime to thank me for helping today.”

“Cane hurt himself and John’s gone off to bandage him up. We wouldn’t have pulled off anywhere knowing someone was waiting for us. Also, even if we weren’t waiting for the wedding, my uterus still has a day or two left of being out of order.”

“One, that’s bullshit. Two, that’s bullshit. Three, that’s bullshit.”

“Jack,” Rose laughed. “Good Lord.”

“I'm just saying. One, you guys screwed in the clinic a while back when Ron and Lucy were waiting you. Ron _and_ John hinted as much. Two, you guys seem to be having a lot of sex for two people who want to wait. Three, you can still have sex during that time of the month, Rose. We both know that. So does John.”

Sighing heavily, Rose rubbed her forehead. Sometimes he rivaled John’s twerpiness.

“Jack, don’t talk about stuff like that.”

“Or what, shrimp? You weigh like nothing and you’re short as hell. I'm not scared of you.”

“Or I'm going to tell you how our first three children were conceived… while you’re eating so you can really be grossed out.”

She wouldn’t really be able to do that. It was too mean, but perhaps he didn’t know or realize that.

“…you’re evil.” Rose laughed and Jack made a disgusted sound. “Okay, well, that was awful. I might help myself to whatever’s in your fridge, anyway. I'm getting hungry. Any idea how long he’ll be?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t actually see what Cane did to himself.”

“Hmm.” Over the line, Rose heard Jack barking. She smiled and saw Morgan and Scott walking with Zack in his stroller. “Hold on. Say hi to your kid so I can get through the door. Apparently, he still doesn’t trust me.”

“Hi, baby,” she cooed. The volume of Jack’s barking was loud enough to attract Scott’s attention as they passed by her window. She smiled at him and Scott nodded at her. “Are you being Mummy’s good boy?”

“Aw, that’s actually kinda cute. He just flopped onto the floor. Oh, nope, no rubbing. He did not like that.”

Rose giggled. “Try again when we get home.”

“Oooh,” Jack said cheerfully. “This spaghetti’s coming home with me. John says it’s the best.”

“Take it. He’s been begging for fresh for two days.”

“When did you make these green beans and are they still good?” Jack sniffed and said with a mouthful of food, “Yep, still good. Coming home with me. If I keep this up, I won't have to cook for the kids tonight before I head off to the pub.”

“Oh, is Donna still feeling under the weather?”

“Yeah. She and your hubby said it’s not unusual. I don’t know that I trust them, but I'm also not a doctor or a woman on her third pregnancy so what do I know? Oh! Are these pancakes hidden for a reason?” Jack literally moaned. “They’re the banana ones.”

Rose chuckled. “They were some I’d stashed back for a late night snack, but John hasn’t needed them yet.”

“That’s because he has you. Ew. Why the hell did I just say that? _I'm_ gross.” She and Jack shared a laugh and Jack hummed. “I'm taking the pancakes… _and_ helping myself to this meatloaf. Correction. I'm finishing off this meatloaf. Do you have burger buns anywhere? I'm making myself a sandwich.”

“Jack, there’s like two-thirds of a pound of meatloaf in that Tupperware container.”

“Aww,” Jack said again. “This is one of Mum’s old containers. What’s your point? Perfect size for a sandwich and John’s obviously not gonna eat it or he would’ve done already. I think you’re spoiling him too much. He never had any leftovers before you moved in.”

“That’s because he only ever made enough to feed himself and Jack or came over and ate all of my food. You won't believe how much dust was on those containers when John pulled them out for me.”

“I bet I can. My brother’s a pig. They’ve probably been in storage for years.”

“Jack,” Rose said disapprovingly. “He’s not the one cleaning out my refrigerator.”

“Thankfully, John thought to clean out your old one after the accident.”

“Yeah, he’s a wonderful guy. There’s some leftover garlic bread in the bread box on the counter. It’s underneath your mum’s recipe boxes. Take the whole bag.”

Jack let out a contented sound. “Man, I haven’t seen these in years. I like the shelf you put them on.”

“John did, too. Let’s see. You’ve got spaghetti, the green beans, and the garlic bread,” Rose remarked, thinking about what else he could take home to the kids. “Take the green container, too. It has sweetcorn.”

“Ooh, good thinking.” The sound of several items hitting something came across the phone and Rose could almost imagine he’d just thrown his handful of stolen leftovers onto the table. “I'm gonna need to steal one of those sacks you’re hoarding.”

“John had a good point. They are handy. Apparently, your mum did the same thing.”

“She did. Made stealing food and house supplies a lot easier.”

“Stealing,” Rose scoffed playfully. “She likely bought in bulk just so you and John could have what you needed. I would for my children.”

“Probably.”

“Oh, there are some cupcakes in the blue cake box in the pantry. The one with the handle, not the foil one. Make sure Danny and Mayme get one, Jack. One each. I'm serious. I’ll ask.”

“You know me entirely too well. That’s terrifying.”

Rose chuckled and saw John approaching in the rearview mirror. He opened her door, an exasperated look on his face, and Rose immediately noticed the blood on his grey t-shirt.

“Where did all that blood come from?”

“Rose?” Jack asked, concerned. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“It’s John,” Rose said absently, spreading her legs so John could stash his bag. “John, what happened?”

“Cane dropped the business end of a hammer on his head. How he didn’t knock himself out or worse is a mystery. I'm gonna have to take care of him in the clinic. I don’t have the proper supplies on me.”

“Alright.”

“If that’s Jack, tell him he should reconsider putting Cane on any more jobs. The man’s worse than me. _I'm_ not the one who’s injured himself seriously enough to require medical aid,” John said, paused, and then bit out, “twelve times this year.”

“Hey.” Rose patted a clean spot over his right pectoral. “I know you’re worried, but maybe try to breathe so you don’t come across as angry with him, alright?”

John breathed out a huge sigh. “You’re right, Rose.”

“Go get him taken care of, Doctor.” John started to step back, but Rose grabbed his hand. He automatically wrapped his hand around hers and she smiled. How cute. “Maybe you could mention Leroy’s looking for someone to take on more hours at the gas station. His back can't take all the standing seven days a week, but John, don’t say it in a pushy way.”

Chuckling almost noiselessly, John kissed her and was smiling gently when he pulled away.

“You’re very sweet, Rose, and I'm happy you care so much. I don’t want to upset him. I’ll be tactful.”

“Good. Go on. I’ll be watching your arse the whole way so make your walk a good one.”

John grinned and walked off, a slightly exaggerated sway to his hips. She grinned herself and watched him enter the clinic.

“I heard _all_ of that,” Jack said at length. “You guys are so cute.”

Rose smiled to herself. “He’s my best friend.”

“So were my parents. They started becoming friends when Mum told Dad about John, but they were the best of friends by the time they got married.”

“That’s really sweet, Jack.”

“They shouldn’t have made it since they came from completely different worlds and only really started talking because there was a kid on the way, but they grew to become best friends. I think that’s what made it work. Donna’s grampa claimed they were already in love, too, well before the wedding.”

“I'm glad your parents had such a close relationship.”

“You don’t see you and my brother anywhere in there?”

“We’re best friends, yes, but we’re not expecting a baby yet. We also both grew up with money so our worlds weren’t too dissimilar.”

“John grew up in Smytheley like Dad and you grew up in London like Mum. You’re getting married for the sake of your future children. You’re such close friends, it’s a little ridiculous. You're already in love with each other. Wilf also says you’re gonna have a great marriage, too.”

“Will there ever come a day you won't be pushing me in some way?”

“Probably not. That’s what brothers are for, right?”

She could _hear_ the grin in his voice, the imp. Jesus, he was just like his brother in so many ways.

“I'm beginning to worry I’ve made a mistake choosing your brother. I'm never going to be free of the constant sassery.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, you won't. I think you were onto something the other day. I think you do bring this out in me and John. You’re just enough like our mother to make us lose a decade when you’re around.”

“You brat,” Rose said, snickering. “Don’t try to blame your immaturity on me.”

“I didn’t do that at all. Donna did and you didn’t fight it so John established it as fact.”

Rose groaned but she was smiling. The driver’s side door abruptly opened and her head whipped around as a little squeak of surprise escaped her.

“Oh,” she breathed, hand on her chest. “You scared me, John.”

He grinned. “Sorry, my lovely.”

“Cane taken care of?”

“He’s on his way home.” John raised his voice to say the next part. “And will be putting in his two weeks’ notice _and_ calling the gas station in the morning. Apparently, he’s been trying to get fired all year, because he didn’t want to work for Smythe Home Repair anymore, but he didn’t want to put Jack or me in a bit of a pickle by quitting.”

“Oh, no,” Rose chuckled.

“What an ass,” Jack said, laughing himself. “Tell John that Cane can go as soon as Leroy hires him on, which he will. He’s been asking about his job performance.”

“Jack says Cane can go as soon as Leroy hires him and he thinks he will, because he’s been asking about his job performance.”

“Hmm. I wonder if he and Leroy have discussed this before.” John shrugged and carefully eased onto the road, his eyes on his side mirror. “I'm not upset. I’d’ve preferred he sat down and discussed this with us instead of concocting harmful ways to get himself fired, but I understand. It’s hard for everybody but you to say no to a Smythe.”

Jack chortled.

“John, love, your brother’s still on the phone. Maybe watch what you say. We don’t want another Wilf situation to happen.”

Jack’s laughter was audible and he wasn’t on speakerphone. John looked at her phone and sighed.

“Did you tell him, Rose? I know I didn’t.”

“No, but I'm thinking Wilf might have. Jack is married to his granddaughter, after all,” Rose pointed out. “I'm sure they talk all the time.”

“You’re so smart,” Jack informed her. “He did.”

“I wasn’t wrong. He did tell Jack.”

John scratched his unshaven cheek and Rose smiled. He’d been in a hurry that morning trying to rush them to meet Jack so they could pack up some of her belongings and he’d completely neglected to shave. He was so cute with a little stubble. She could just imagine him ten or twenty years down the road with a well-trimmed beard that was dappled with silver here and there. There would also be laugh lines etched into his skin, she hoped, perhaps from having such a happy life. God, the man she was imagining still looked so good. Maybe they were coming back from supporting one or more of their children at a recent football game or science fair. John had seemed particularly interested in that last thing the one time he’d talked about it. He’d still have kind eyes no matter how old he got.

“Hello? If your mouth is anyway near my brother, just hang up now. I don’t wanna hear it.”

Rose clued into what Jack was saying and nearly threw her phone at the window in surprise, something that was completely stupid, she knew. Taken aback, John jerked and looked at her, concerned and incredibly curious.

“I forgot I was still on the phone,” she explained to both men. “I got distracted. I'm sorry, Jack. I’m sorry, John.”

John chuckled and patted her knee. “It’s okay, Rose.”

“Dare I ask what was so much more important than the person who’s been talking to you for the last minute?” Jack drawled. “Do I want to know?”

“I was just imagining what your brother will look like in ten or twenty years.” John gave her a small, pleased smile and Rose felt warm and happy again. “He looked quite studly in my opinion. I might have to start carrying around a big stick to keep other women from running off with him.”

John’s chuckle was a quiet but delighted sounding thing. It made her tummy feel fluttery.

“Yeah, you're not in love with him or anything.” Jack snorted. “Why else would you be imagining him being older or talk about carrying big sticks? People do that all the time.”

“I said one big stick and I didn’t mean John’s.”

John gave her a look – a cross between amusement and shock – and Jack groaned. Loudly enough, in fact, that she had to pull her phone away from her ear.

“You’re disgusting! I had a cupcake in my mouth!”

“Even I heard that clearly,” John laughed. “That was very mean, Rose.”

“He’s being pushy.”

“Ah, well, he deserves it for whatever he’s being pushy about, then.”

Smiling, Rose put her phone back at her ear. “Bye, Jack. Enjoy the leftovers. We’ll be home soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon, you massive, revolting sister of mine.”

“So how did Jack deserve that?”

"Oh, he's obviously moved on from trying to get us together to trying to get us to see we've fallen in love and just can't admit it to each other."

"So he's broached the subject with you, too, huh? I'm not surprised. I've told him whatever will happen will happen in its own time and he should keep his nose out of it or I'll punch it."

"You hid this punchy side of yours very well before."

"I didn't," John disagreed. "I hadn't punched anyone for a few years before you and then consequently James came to town. I've said it before - you're to blame for my behavior."

"Nice try."

"It's true. My brother... and my best friend, come to think of it, lose a few years when they're talking to me about you. I suppose I simply react in kind to their teasing."

"You know, your brother just said something similar. Of course, he said it was because I'm enough like Anna that you two lose a decade when I'm around."

John snickered. "See? I'm not making it up."

Rose gave him a narrowed eyed look that turned his snicker into a full blown laugh.

"If our children are even half as bad as you, I'm gonna end up pulling all my hair out."

"And you'll still be no less breathtaking than you are right now."

"Let's see if you'll still be saying that after our fifth child when nothing looks right down there and I'm half-bald from dealing with all of you. I bet you a dollar you'll be asking yourself why you keep me around."

"Not gonna happen."

"Sure."

"In fact, I'm so confident that won't happen, I'm raising the stakes. When that doesn't happen and I still find you as irresistible as you are at this very moment, I get to pick our sixth child's name. First and middle, Rose."

Rose snorted and stared at him a long moment. He glanced over after straightening the truck out of a bend in the road and quirked his brows, waiting for her response.

"Fine. I'll take that bet, only on the condition that if you somehow miraculously still want to shag me every which way you can, I get to pick out two new barn kitties and perhaps a fish or something for the house."

"You're on and I accept those conditions."

"Fine."

John grinned happily, glanced out his window, and startled a bit to find her right beside him when he looked back out the windshield. Rose pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and heard him hum happily.

"You're a stubborn brat so I know you're going to do your best to win that bet. So thanks for the kitties. I'm thinking I might get a third for the house, too."

"Oh, Rose, no," John groaned. "They're evil. We'll have its fur and our blood everywhere."

"Guess maybe you should lose that bet, then."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Not gonna happen, missy."

"A little girl cat, I think. She can have a pink collar with a bell and perhaps a bow, too. I'll call her Johnna after her daddy... or maybe Jeanne, since you're so fond of French."

"You're lucky I love you so much, because any other woman would be dropped back off at her place with well wishes for a happy life without me. There's no winning with this bet."

"I know. It's great." Smiling, John shook his head and Rose bit her lip as she in turn smiled at his profile. "I love you, too, by the way. More than I love teasing you, I think."

"Barely just, I'm sure."

"Probably. Maybe not, though." Eyes on hers, John made a kissing sound and Rose pretended to catch the kiss from mid-air, which made him chuckle closed mouth. "You know, I'd probably be jealous of how cute we are with each other if I wasn't me."

"Oh, I definitely feel the same. We're like perpetual newlyweds. I'd be disgusted at all the adorable moments we share."

Rose giggled. "And envious. I'd spend a lot of time wondering when I was gonna have that sort of relationship."

"Might shamelessly try to steal you away from whomever had won your heart in the first place," John mused, nodding at the windshield. "Wouldn't pay any mind to the twinge of guilt I'd feel."

"Same," Rose agreed with a snicker. "I mean, I'd feel absolutely terrible once I actually got you, because that's sort of despicable, but I'd probably try to help her by anonymously setting her up to meet someone else. Maybe give him a little push."

"Me, I'd arrange a scenario in which I got to be your knight in shining armor while your whoever he is would end up looking like an ass in tin foil. Things would likely come to blows at some point."

"You came up with that rather fast."

"I definitely did not consider this at any point before this moment. Nope. I was never planning to steal my best friend away from her husband."

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Did you?"

"Not at all."

"I don't believe you. John Smythe, you'd destroy a happy marriage for your own gain?"

"I mean, could he really have been making you that happy if I so easily stole you from him?"

"And then fought him?"

"Well, he would have started it."

Rose started laughing and John shot a big grin her way.

"I can't believe you."

"I've already told you before that I need you around all of the time, Rose, and also, what kind of man would I be if I ignored the fact that my best friend's husband _isn’t_ making her as happy as he possibly can every single day? I would have no choice _but_ to steal you away. For both of our sakes, you see."

Rose grinned. "You're my mad man."

"I am and that's because I stole you away from your husband before he could meet you," John said smugly. "I had to go about it the smart way so neither of us were left feeling guilty about the poor, heartbroken shmuck. I couldn't have that."

"You might want to slow down."

"Why? I'm not - Rose." John looked down at the hand she'd slipped between his legs and then glanced at her before needing to look at the road. "I'm driving. What are you doing?"

"I'm feeling affectionate."

"Mhmm. I can see that. Think this is the best time for whatever you have planned?"

"Are you expecting anyone else to come driving this way?"

"No."

"So no one would be able to see."

"No, but it isn't a very good idea. I could very likely get distracted and crash the truck."

"Better keep your eyes on the road, then, John."

John nodded and tucked his bottom lip into his mouth. From the corner of her eye, she saw him decelerate and hit cruise control before putting both hands on the wheel. When he was free enough of his clothing to hold and was fully hard, Rose leaned down and felt his hand come to rest on her shoulders.

"This is a really bad idea," he murmured.

"Like you've never done this before," she said around a mouthful. John groaned and Rose pulled up enough to swirl her tongue over the head. "Just enjoy yourself, love."

She saw his lower tummy clench and smiled as much as she could. She’d wondered exactly how much he liked that term. Now she knew, she was definitely going to use it a lot more. But not now. She had something more important and appealing to do.

It didn’t take very long at all, which was a bit disappointing because she loved having him in her mouth. Ah, well, there was always next time. When John finally stopped releasing into her mouth and relaxed the hand he’d fisted into the back of her jacket, Rose sat up and looked around. They would be within view of the house in mere minutes. What good timing.

“That was mind-blowing.” Ooh, that deep, sex-soaked voice of his always got her. If he talked like that all the time, there really would be no waiting for the wedding. “Thank you so much. Hell.”

Chuckling, Rose looked him over and bit her lip.

John was still lounged back in the driver’s seat with his left hand on the steering wheel. He looked indescribably sexy like that and she wished she could take a picture. Unfortunately, he was on display and she wouldn’t want anyone to accidentally see him if they got into her phone. Once she’d gotten him tucked away, she _did_ take a picture. He looked over lazily and quirked a smile at her.

“For the next time I'm feeling frisky and you’re not home,” she explained. “Better than porn.”

Rose caught sight of the house right before she looked over at the rumbling hum John let out. He sat up a little straighter, knocked off cruise control, and held out his right arm until Rose scooted over and buckled up again (just to be safe).

“I hope you know that despite what I said earlier, I wouldn’t have broken up your marriage. You’re my best friend. I love you enough to deal with not being around one of my favorite people day in and day out if you’d been happy with some other man.”

“Of course I know that, John. Just like I would have let you be happy with another woman. You’re a good man. You’d never be able to do something that cruel.” Rose paused and decided to add, “That’s only one of the many reasons I might fall in love with you.”

It was true, after all. Didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous to voice it. After a quick look at her, John drove around to the garage, pulled in backwards, and killed the engine before pressing a lingering kiss to her temple.

“Come on, honey,” he said when he finally pulled away. “Let’s get you inside with our boy so Jack and I can unload all of this without him underfoot.”

Honey. How cute.

“I can help, you know.”

“I know you can. You’d be doing us all a big favor by keeping Jack entertained, though. Believe me.”

"If you insist. Maybe Jack can help Mummy make cookies for his daddy and his uncle."

John's eyes widened. "Daddy would very much approve of that, especially if they were the chocolate chip ones Mummy made a few months ago."

"Mummy kinda likes hearing Daddy call himself that. Makes her wanna see if she can get him to call her that later in their bedroom."

John forced a growl and Rose giggled, which made him smile.

"Daddy wishes he could have released somewhere other than Mummy's mouth so that they might have a reason to keep calling themselves Mummy and Daddy."

"Mm. Me, too. Only eleven days until Daddy can do just that.”

"Daddy also thinks if his children ever call him Daddy, he might never be able to look his children in the eye so maybe he should stop calling himself that."

"Probably," Rose chuckled. "It is a little hot, though."

"A little. Only because I'd love nothing more than to lay you out on our bed and bury myself deep inside of your tight, wet, hot-"

"God, finally," Jack groaned. John looked up sharply and Rose nearly tripped over his foot as she took a surprised step backwards. John caught her up in a possessive hold. "Took you long enough. I had time to eat and get hungry again."

Just like that, the arousal she'd started feeling dissipated and she laughed. John, too, let out a chuckle.

"Cane. You know."

"I know. Let's get this done so I can go home and feed the kids."

"I'll be in the kitchen," Rose called as her big, shaggy boy fell into step beside her. "Maybe Daddy and Uncle Jack will be done before the cookies cool."

"Cookies?" Jack asked. "Yes!"

"Daddy," John chuckled at the same time. "That woman."

She just grinned.


	42. One Last Hurrah to Single Life

"Oh, come on," Jack yelled. "You're already being lame by sharing your bachelor and bachelorette parties. The least you can do is accept a dance from Candi here!"

John chuckled. "I thank you for the offer, Candi, but my friend, Randy, might appreciate your services more. He's a cop and deals with a lot of stress. He'd love a little care and attention."

The petite redhead at Jack's side looked in the direction John had nodded with interest. After a quick look at Jack, she sauntered over and pushed him onto a chair Jack had brought into the pub that morning for their parties. Rose, eyes widening, quickly looked away and heard John chuckle as he hooked his arm around her thigh. She dropped down sideways onto his lap and saw him playing with the cheeky veil of the headband Shareen had given her hours ago at her old house. She was glad it hadn't sold yet so the girls had a place to stay from now until the wedding.

"While you're on his lap," Keisha began and got smacked by Shareen. "Well, he didn't want the paid dancer and he clearly wouldn't mind a lap dance."

"Shut up, Keish," Rose said fondly. "He'll get one sometime, but not anywhere I’d have to stop once he really started enjoying it."

Keisha grinned. "That's the sexy bitch I know and love."

"Hear, hear," John said approvingly. "And that is why my wife is the best in the whole world."

Donna scoffed. "Gotta marry her first."

“I fully plan to.”

"Another," Martha cried, holding up a shot glass. "Double for Rose and John."

That second one - her seventh or twelfth (she'd lost track) of the night - burned going down. John rubbed his hand from the nape of her neck to her tailbone as she breathed through the burn and fanned herself.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, love." She grinned and - yep, John inhaled sharply. Ha. "Having fun?"

"Loads." He slouched down in his chair just a bit and adjusted his hips to be more comfortable. "Be better if we could fast forward a week, though. I don't want to behave right now."

"You never do."

"True."

Another round of shots was declared and Rose smacked her lips at the new liquor she was given. Tasted like cherries. Yum. Abruptly grinning, she caught John's eye and saw he was smiling smugly, eyes half closed. A vision of him between her legs, doing his best to make her ejaculate again, made her tummy clench.

"Later," she said, nodding. "It's happening whether you like it or not."

"Fuck yeah, it is."

"John," Lucy cried in surprise. "My word. I've never heard you say something so terrible."

"Or Donna-like," Martha added. "Rose didn’t even say anything."

"She didn't have to," Shareen laughed. "It was the cherry one. Very naughty, you two."

"Oh, my goodness," Lucy said, glancing at John with pink cheeks. "That's very naughty."

John snorted. "It is our bachelor and bachelorette party. What did you expect?"

"Oh, my God," Ron chortled. "He's wasted! He'd never say that word in public if he wasn't."

John grinned, mouth closed, and started bouncing the leg her knees were resting on.

"That explains why the man hasn't stood up in an hour. He's probably forgotten which end his feet are on."

Mickey laughed at his comment and was joined by Shareen, Jack, and Ron.

"Doesn't hurt he has a sexy blond on his lap," Keisha pointed out. "I know I wouldn't get up if Rose sat down on top of me. Well... not as a woman."

Keisha gave her a flirtatious look and John chuckled, the sound low and husky.

"As a man, I can't say the same," John commented over the music. "I'd get up as many times as Rose asked. I'm a gentleman, you know. If a lady asks you to stand, you stand."

Rose giggled and kissed John's grinning lips. She heard Jack chuckling somewhere to her left.

"Your knees might eventually get sore, love, but I'd love for you to get up as many times as you can handle."

Someone - Ron, apparently - spilled a little of his drink on her from laughing so hard. Rose grinned and caught sight of Randy disappearing down the hallway. Candi was nowhere in sight. Interesting.

"She's the best," John informed everyone and accepted one of the shots Jack was passing out to everyone. "Only six days and twenty-one hours left."

"Finally," Jack groaned. "Took you two long enough."

"He's complaining." Keisha laughed. "He's not the one who's been impatiently looking forward to shagging his brother sunup to sundown for the rest of his life. Or whoever goes first."

"Word choice." Jack gagged. "God, word choice."

Rose chuckled. "You know she was talking about me, Jack. Don't be dramatic."

"And me," Keisha spoke up, "if you ever need a third. My favorite blond and a sexy beast with a third leg? Yeah, girl."

John laughed loudly and sipped at the rum and Coke he'd been nursing between shots.

"Donna still hasn't gotten a turn with Rose," Jack sighed. "Not that she ever will now. Thanks, John."

"Can't say that I'm sorry, Jack. I'm not sharing, either, Keisha, so you may wanna let that one go. This is _my_ woman now."

"And he's _my_ man."

Keisha sighed, looking amused. "Fine."

"I like the possessiveness, doll." John rocked his hips into her, grinning. "It's appealing in a very pleasurable way."

Rose lightly slapped his shoulder. "Behave, John."

"No Fun Tyler."

"Probably the last time you'll ever say that."

John's grin widened, his eyes crinkling, and Rose kissed his hairline. After several more rounds of shots, she was feeling pleasantly woozy and John groaned.

"Rose, I need to hit the head and I think you might need to walk a bit. You barely ate anything before we got here and you've had nearly as much to drink as I have."

"You're right. How about a lady escorts you to the loo?"

"So cute." John kept his hands on her while she stood and found her footing and then followed her up from the chair. "I would feel much better, though, if my beloved would snack on some of those nibbles our friends brought in so there’s a little something in her belly.”

“You have moments where you’re actually kind of cute,” Rose said, smiling and looking up through her lashes. “Did you know that?”

“A rather stunning blonde’s told me once or twice.” John spun her around and pushed her towards the table laden with party snacks and various penis and breast shaped sweets. “I’ll try not to get lost.”

“Wait.” Rose caught his hand up and batted her lashes. “Can I have a kiss before you go?”

“Oh, Jesus,” she heard Ron say and then John was letting go of her hand. “Come on, John. Pee first and then you can shock and appall everyone.”

Rose giggled and watched Ron lead John, who was stumbling pretty badly, towards the toilets. She was immediately surrounded by Lucy, Shareen, and Martha.

“You do need something to eat. If he’s that worried even while being this wasted,” Martha said, “then you probably didn’t eat much at all.”

Rose shrugged. “I was excited. The girls just got into town.”

Shareen made a face. “Sorry. Should’ve tried harder to make you eat more earlier. I know what you're like. Here, have a slice. Two.”

After loading a plate with a few slices of pizza and a cookie, Shareen handed it over and headed over to the bar, returning shortly with a cup of something fizzy.

“Ladies.” Jack smiled at the four of them. “May I have a moment alone with my future sister-in-law? I think Donna’s organizing some sort of game or something for everyone.”

“Unwillingly,” Lucy giggled. “I’ll go help her.”

Lucy tottered off and Jack looked at Martha. “Make sure she doesn’t fall. She’s lost what little tolerance she had before Zeb was born.”

“Don’t hog the bride too long, Jack.”

Looking amused, Jack nodded. Martha and Shareen hurried off after Lucy and Rose, a bite of pizza in her mouth, looked up at Jack with her head cocked.

“Lucy and Ron, Mickey and Martha, and I all sat down the other day and decided who was going to give who the talk about you and John not hurting each other. It was hard, because we all love you both.”

Rose nodded seriously, her eyes on Jack, and shoved another bite of pizza into her mouth. It tasted soooo good.

“I love how much you love him,” Rose said, mouth full. “Sorry. This is really good and I'm starving. I'm not planning on hurting him. He’s my best friend.”

“I know. We realized how stupid that was because you guys are crazy about each other, but here I am.”

“They picked you to give me the talk?”

“I might have begged and bartered until everyone agreed to let me.” Jack shrugged. “I already know you’re not gonna hurt my brother and I didn’t want them bothering you.”

“Jack, that’s so cute.”

Jack tossed another two slices of pizza on her plate and pulled her close by an arm. Rose happened to catch a glimpse of John, one brow cocked, looking very serious about whatever Ron was telling him.

“Alright. Just in case anyone asks, this is me warning you not to hurt my brother, he’s a good guy, he deserves a woman who blah, blah, blah. Now eat that, short stuff. My brother’ll lose his buzz if he has to worry about you all night and he should be enjoying himself tonight. This is his bachelor party. Lame.”

“And my bachelorette. He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying himself right now.”

Jack shifted their position ever so slightly. “Yeah, Ron got volunteered to give John the talk. We all thought he’d take it seriously. Not that any of us for a second thinks he’d ever hurt you. The man would offer up his own truck if you told him running him over would make you happiest.”

Rose snickered. “I would never do that. I love him too much.”

“I know that,” Jack said quietly, “but do you? Do you really know how much you love him?”

“Maybe more than he knows, Jack. Get your nose out of it.” Rose paused and looked at said nose. “I like your nose. I hope one of our children get your nose.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, let my brother hear that. It’ll be a Chelsea Turner all over again.”

“Who or what is a Chelsea Turner and why has he never mentioned her or it?”

“She was John’s girlfriend for like a month in maybe… his Freshman year. All was good in the hood until Chelsea came over and met John’s handsome, muscular, little brother and then suddenly, this hot chick I’ve never even been introduced to at this point is trying to screw me behind Dad’s pole barn and I'm getting punched in the face by my big brother, who had apparently brought his girlfriend home so he could grab his baseball uniform. I did nothing wrong, but I still got punched for it. Mum and Dad were so mad at him.”

“Oh, my. She sounds like a bit of a slag… Not that I typically approve of that word. It’s not very nice, is it?”

“She deserves it. Whatever it means. Eat, Rose. Eat.”

Shrugging, Rose passed over the crusty bit from the piece of pizza she’d just eaten and giggled with her mouth full when Jack ate it in one bite.

“You’re gonna choke someday, Jack.”

“Worth it. Pizza’s so good. Try not to miss me too much when I'm gone.”

“You know it’s bad when I could understand all of that drunk and with your mouth full.”

Grinning, Jack swallowed and grabbed a breast-shaped cookie. He caught her eyeballing the penis-shaped cake and lowered his cookie.

“Don’t even think about it yet. Donna will flip if she doesn’t get a picture of that first. I just have to con her into taking a picture, because I know she’ll want pictures when she realizes you guys have been telling the truth.”

“Still haven’t convinced her?” Rose instead grabbed some of the tropical flavored penis gummies. “I'm surprised, Jack.”

“She thinks I’ve been brainwashed. Whatever. Want a cookie?”

“I’ll be fine for now. I just had so much pizza. I'm sure John’ll be happy about that.”

“Hopefully. Scrawny.”

“Hey, be nice to me. It’s my party.” Jack rolled his eyes, smiling, and Rose leaned her head against his arm. “I'm glad I have such a good relationship with my almost brother-in-law.”

“I am, too, Rose.”

“He who has been banned from being mentioned by most of the people present at this party never had any family I was close to. Obviously now I know why. He’s awful and they were protecting themselves by staying away.”

“Unlike my brother, who is a great guy and is currently undressing you from across the room. I am standing much too close to you for that. He needs to quit.”

Rose giggled and met John’s eyes. The look in his eye gentled when he realized she was looking and they shared a small smile.

“I can't wait to marry him. I'm so lucky. I mean, he’s handsome, intelligent, good with his tongue-”

“Ew.”

“-and other body parts.”

“Rose,” Jack groaned. “Gross. I don’t wanna think about it.”

“He has an actual career and money of his own. He seems to genuinely care about people. Including me. He apparently really liked me long before he found out I was Anderson Scott, too.”

“Yeah, he was taken with you from the start.” Jack snickered. “Course, at the time, you couldn’t stand him.”

“He was just too fit and I was being a cow. I know I was.”

Rose continued watching John, who was grinning and listening to whatever Mickey and Lucy were telling him. She adored that man.

“Well, I'm glad you saw some sense. The man’s perfect for you.”

She hummed. “Very true. I'm sorry I fought you guys so hard. Could’ve been married already.”

“Right.” Jack twisted to see her again. “But you wouldn’t have been just two best friends getting married for the sake of your kids.”

“You’re right. I mean, we’re gonna be a lot more than that, though, before all’s said and done, right?”

Jack whistled. “Air. We’re gonna go walk.”

Slightly concerned, John nodded and it occurred to Rose that Jack had actually been directing his statement _at_ John. That explained the whistle. Hmm.

“Thanks, Jack. I feel fine, though. That pizza helped a lot.”

“I know. I was just wanting to talk without having to yell over the music or having anyone listening in. You were saying?”

“I said we’re gonna be a lot more than that. We’ll still be best friends, but we’ll also be building a family and a life together.” Rose paused and added thoughtfully, “I wonder if John realizes it’s gonna be hard to stay just friends. I mean, if we think things are getting muddled and lines are blurring _now_ …”

“I think he might have considered it, Rose. Just a time or two… hundred. He hasn’t treated you as _just_ a friend in a very long time. Well before your engagement.”

Rose frowned. “Do you think so?”

“Duh. Dude’s been treating you differently since… It’s hard to pinpoint. I'm gonna say sometime between the barbecue and your mom showing up that first time. I mean, by the time Jackie got here, you two already had your first inside joke. Not sure what foot mouth means and I don’t wanna know.”

Rose giggled. “Especially before I really got to know him, John had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth. It’s funny now. I’d almost forgotten about that. It feels like it’s been so long since we first met.”

“You guys have been dating a long time.” Jack cleared his throat, looking smug. “I _was_ right, by the way. You were dating. You just didn’t know it. You’ll admit it one day.”

“Sometimes, if I let myself think about it, I wonder if there’s a little truth to what you keep saying,” Rose said, eyes on Jack’s grinning countenance. “Because we _have_ always been a really couple-y non-couple. Even John and I thought so.”

“Except for now. Now you’re actually a couple. Not just best friends and you basically just agreed with me.”

Jack snorted, shaking his head. Rose looked up at him and bit her lip a moment.

“Ron and Lucy seem to think there was something about the first neighborhood barbecue I was here for. The first one, I mean, because me and John were in Milling Falls for the last one.”

“He was being so obvious about the flirting at that barbecue.” Jack laughed. “I’d almost forgotten how funny that was. He was acting like such a little boy with a huge crush. Cooties indeed.”

Jack laughed some more at that and Rose smiled fondly, remembering how taken she’d been with him back then. She still recalled the doubletake he’d done upon seeing her and the smile that lit up his handsome face. It thrilled her no less than it did at the time. Even though she hadn’t been at a point where she wanted to be involved with men.

“Ron told me John fell for me hard,” she said, hoping to dig for any information Jack might have compiled about his brother. She was starting to come to terms with how she felt but wondered how he did. “Right around that time, I mean.”

Jack shrugged. “Obviously. We all saw it. Man broke up with his girlfriend and practically the next day, he’s mooning after you. The last time he fell so hard so fast, it was Beth Anne Moore in his maybe second year of college.”

“What happened to her?”

“She was a moron and it wasn’t the funny kind of confused or airheadedness that you could learn to live with. She had a beautiful face and a banging body, but there was nothing else there. Vanessa was the same way, but I guess there was some good to her.” Rose gave him a curious look. “She loved animals and always treated your boy well. Don’t tell John I said something nice about her, though. I still think she’s the devil.”

Rose chuckled. “Your secret’s safe with me, sweetie.”

The back door of the pub opened with a bang and John leaned out the door, his shoulder anchored to one side of the door frame and his hand clutching the other side.

“I miss my soon-to-be missus,” he declared. “Is she feeling better and is my brother done giving her an unnecessary talk?”

“He didn’t even do that. Oh! I mean, yes, he warned me not to hurt you, you’re a good guy, and blah, blah, blah.”

Jack snorted, patted her shoulder, and led her over to John, who was smiling and holding out his hand until she was close enough to grab.

“I missed you. While you were out here, I ate too much pizza and feel it’s your fault. You’re supposed to keep me from eating everything in the entire world, Rose. That’s one of your jobs.”

“Learn some self-control,” she said with a stern look, though she could feel the corners of her lips curling. “Rather, relearn it since you’ve forgotten how to do it.”

“It’s your fault.” Grinning, John kissed the tip of her nose. “Remember?”

“It’s your fault,” Rose shot back. “You’re the doctor, remember? You know how bad gluttony is.”

“We’re big eaters,” Jack laughed while ushering them back into the pub. “Go easy on my brother, Rose. It must be hard enough forgetting how to be an adult without the love of his life teasing him about it.”

John rolled his eyes. “I haven’t forgotten how to be an adult. It’s just not as much fun.”

Rose noticed he again didn’t correct someone about the love thing. When she was sober, she’d have to come back and think about that.

For now, she was being pulled to the bar where a line of shots awaited her.

“Is it wise to have them be on fire?” she asked in trepidation. “I won't have time to regrow my eyebrows before the wedding!”

Laughing, John picked up one of the shots and blew on the top, extinguishing the flame.

“Now this fire I don’t mind putting out for you.”

John winked and Rose, blushing just the tiniest bit, accepted the glass he handed over.

“Well, you know me. I love playing with fire. Might have to deal with it a lot over the course of our marriage.”

John hummed. “Sounds exciting. Better be careful, though. Might build that fire up a little too much.” His head cocked to the side. “Might already be doing that.”

“I’ll risk the burn this time, John.”

“God,” Keisha groaned. “The sexual tension is non-ending with you two. Everybody drink up before I do something rude.”

“We’re gonna wanna drink,” Rose assured John. “Like now. That’s a warning she’s about to stick her hands and fingers places she shouldn’t.”

John put his hand on the bottom of the shot glass she was holding and pushed it towards her mouth while placing his own at his lips. Everyone followed suit and a chorus of glass hitting wood sounded a moment later. Rose noticed Randy was back in their group and she smiled widely at him.

"Don't," he said, grinning. "I know what you're gonna say."

Smiling knowingly, John turned to look over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Only because John likes you so much." Rose bumped John with her hip and picked up the glass Jack handed her. "Cheers, mate."

"Yeah, cheers."

"I'm going home," Donna said and kissed Jack. "You can stay with John tonight so you don't have to worry about finding a ride later. We'll get the kids from granddad's in the morning."

"Love you." Jack kissed her once more. "Be safe. Text me when you get home."

Donna left after a round of hugs, goodbyes, and rolled eyes at her and John.

"Another shot!"

Keisha was gonna be the death of her.

***

"It doesn't feel like we got any sleep at all," Rose groaned, "but that helped wake me up."

John nodded, panting. "Knocked my headache, too. Thank God or someone."

"Amen."

Eyes closing, Rose rubbed her forehead and focused on regaining her breath.

"Did we have sex last night?"

"This may surprise you, but we did not. Shocking, I know."

"Really? I remember Ron pushing us towards the storage room at some point. I couldn't keep my hands off of you. Are you sure we didn't?"

"I think we wanted to and maybe we were gonna wait until we got home, but when we finally did get home, I remembered we had stuff for banana splits and we both got distracted by that."

Rose chuckled. "We both _are_ big eaters when we've been drinking."

"I vaguely recall we played rock, paper, scissors on who would make them and who would get Jack in bed."

"I hope he's okay." Rose sat up on her elbows and looked at the door. "Should we check on him?"

"He's fine. I heard him go to the bathroom an hour or two ago. He made it through the night."

Rose dropped back down and pulled the sheet over her. John dragged up the blanket a moment later and she curled into his side. His arm went around her while she played with the hair on his chest.

"You know, that could be the last time we do that for a while." John looked at her, brows furrowed. "I didn't mean me using the head of your frankly magnificent, perfect, breathtaking di-"

"Rose," John interrupted, grinning at her. "Come on now."

She grinned. "Fine. The head of your _bits_ to get me off. Well, us off. I meant staying up all night drinking. If I get my way, I'll be pregnant in a few months and won't be able to."

John hummed happily. "That's the dream. The goal."

"It's close enough to the wedding, isn't it? If I get pregnant now, it won't be much different than if it happened after and it'll still be special our wedding night, because it'll be our first time as husband and wife," she wheedled. "Don't you think?"

"Rose, you didn't allow that three days ago," John chuckled, "so I don't think I can allow it now."

Rose groaned. "Why am I so stupid? I should've just given in."

John let out a small, amused laugh and hugged her close.

"I love you, my beautiful, silly, sweet woman. So neither of us are tempted, I'm gonna get these sheets in the wash and go feed Jack while you bathe. I'll get in after you."

"Spoilsport."

"That's me. For now." John climbed out of bed, pulled her to her feet, and slapped her bum as she started heading to the door. "Miss you already."

She was still smiling like an idiot when she made it to the kitchen a while later and turned on the radio she’d begged John to put in there for her. Maybe banana pancakes would change his mind. Even if they didn't, they did sound good for breakfast. She'd win either way.

"I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck," Jack groused as he walked into the room. "How you look so damned wonderful this morning is beyond me."

"Your brother forced water and ibuprofen on me before we went to sleep." Jack hummed and helped himself to some coffee. "I also got to wake up in his arms so that's even better."

"You're so cute." Mug at his lips, Jack looked her over and grinned. “I’ve forgotten how many times I caught Mum cooking and dancing with some sort of utensil in her hand.”

Rose stopped dancing to the country song playing on the radio and pointed her spatula at him, mouthing the words to the song at him. He chuckled.

“I didn’t know your mum did that, but I understand. It’s fun.”

“It is. I'm so glad you’re marrying my brother. You and John are obviously your own people, but you’re just enough like Mum and Dad that I know you’re both gonna make it, but like I’ve said before, I don’t for a second believe you’re not in love with each other.”

“Gonna keep it up, huh?” She vaguely remembered them discussing this the night before. “Didn’t I tell you to keep your nose out of it?”

Jack grinned. “Yep and I won't. Not until you admit it. I bet you a dollar you realize you’re in love with my brother before Christmas.”

Rose stared at Jack for a long moment and then stuck out her hand.

“And I bet you a dollar it happens sooner.” He seemed surprised but shook her hand. “I already love your brother, I'm closer to him than most other people, and would die for him if I thought it’d keep him safe. Really, how is that much different than being in love with someone? Close enough, isn’t it?”

After several minutes arguing with her, Jack finally started laughing and pulled an old, crumpled bill from his wallet.

“John’s gonna have a fit when he finds out you got our dollar.”

“Shouldn’t have risked it, then. John’s learned not to make bets with me, either. You’ll both learn eventually.”

Jack chuckled and John strolled into the kitchen a few seconds later.

“Missed you,” he said and kissed her temple while reaching for his favorite mug, the blue one she’d brought from her old house. “Why do you look so pleased with yourself? Did I miss you tormenting my brother?”

“Not really. He made a bet with me.”

John gave Jack a look. “Don’t do that, man. She’s tricky.”

“Yeah, I learned that.”

“I know how our bet turned out.” Eyes on her, John nodded towards Jack. “What about him?”

“I got that old dollar you two have been passing back and forth for years.” Rose patted the pocket of John’s robe. “Maybe you’ll get it back someday.”

John grinned widely. “Welcome to the family, Rose. Jack, don’t try to mess with my woman. She’s a Smythe through and through.”

Rose felt so happy and shmoopy, she thought she could die happy right then and there. As she continued making pancakes, John leaned against the counter directly beside her and talked to Jack about their plans for the coming week.

She really hoped she was being subtle about how often she snuck a look at him. It again hit her that maybe she was in love with her best friend. Maybe she’d just been trying to fool herself with all that ‘it’ll probably happen at some point’ nonsense. It might and likely had already happened.

She would most definitely have to think about it later, though, because the Smythe brothers were arguing about the extra pancake she’d just pulled from the pan.

“I'm marrying her,” John said pointedly. “I should get it.”

“You gave me to her – your own brother – so I should get it.”

“I'm taking her somewhere she’s always wanted to go for our honeymoon so I should get it.”

Rose cleared her throat and showed them the single, cut up pancake sitting on the plate in her hand. Rather than say a word, she looked between John and Jack and tipped her hand until the plate was upside down.

All three of them watched the pancake fall to the floor at her feet, where her precious Jacky boy was eagerly devouring the pieces like he was afraid they’d disappear if he took his time.

Jack started laughing and John grinned as he stepped closer to kiss her cheek.

“I love you so much, Rose.”

“Why is it always the other Jack or the other Smythe brother that gets spoiled?” Jack whined playfully. “No fair, Mom!”

That made her giggle.


	43. Yeah, Let’s Try That Again

"Again?"

"This does not bode well for our marriage." John slowed to a walk and panted. "If this is another call about the influenza vaccines, I'm gonna throw my phone into a ditch."

"You are our doctor, John," Rose said between inhaling deep breaths. "You take care of these people."

"Yeah, yeah." John tugged his shirt away from his chest to fan himself and answered, "What do you want, old man?"

"Ha ha," Ron said over speakerphone. "Is Rose with you and is this a bad time?"

John chuckled. "We were running. I wouldn't have answered if we were up to whatever you're thinking. What's up?"

"I have four very excited women in my store who couldn't get their best friend on the phone and demanded I call you just in case, because only one of these women wouldn't have minded hearing any naughtiness from you two, but she didn't have your phone number."

Rose giggled and John smiled at her.

"You may tell Keisha I do not approve," Rose said mirthfully. "What are they up to?"

"They're apparently wanting to surprise a certain bride who'll be walking down the aisle in exactly..."

"Three days and two hours," John announced grandly. "Not that I've been counting or anything."

Rose kissed his sweaty cheek and then abruptly licked his chin.

"Yum."

"Tell her to keep her hands or mouth to herself while I'm on the phone!"

John laughed and wiped his chin on his shoulder. "Really now, Rose, stop trying to take my pants off. My best friend can hear."

She giggled loudly. "Then stop trying to take my shirt off!"

"Hey! I'm still here, guys."

"Relax, Ron." John let out an amused sound. "We're behaving. We're just messing with you."

"Mean!"

"Disregard Keisha. She keeps trying to steal the phone, even though they're not doing anything."

Rose heard her blow a raspberry. 

"Can you tell them to give me about an hour, Ron? I'll have John drop me at your house. John wanted to see you tonight, anyway."

"Last minute plans," John explained. "As I told little miss nosy pants twice now."

"Beer's already in the fridge. Ope! I meant wedding stuff."

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling. "Nice try, Ron. If he ends up at a strip club, take pictures."

"We're not going anywhere. We're gonna stay at his house and I won't be drinking. Like I said, it's just some last minute plans."

"Right. See you in an hour, girls," Rose called.

"I'll come by the store after I drop her off."

"Good, because Lucy has the car."

After quick goodbyes, John slid his phone back into the band around his long-sleeved t-shirt-clad bicep. She licked her lip. He looked good.

"We should head back. You'll want to shower and get dressed up. What do you think they have planned for you?"

Rose picked up her walk and then easily fell into stride with John as they began the run back home.

"It can go one of two ways. I'm assuming it's Martha, Keisha, Shareen, and Lucy waiting, which means either the spa or a strip club of some sort."

John hummed. "Have a dance for me."

"I'll buy one for Keisha. I've got someone waiting at home for me and I find him more appealing than anything I'd find there."

"Why, you'd turn down a professional for little, ole me?"

"Why buy the cow when I have one at home I can milk?"

John laughed. "That's not the correct wording and I also don't think you know what that means."

"Oh, I know what it means and I know it's really why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free? I just felt it was appropriate in this instance. Why would I pay one cow when I can come home to a brilliant, sexy, funny cow and get his milk whenever I want? Preferably all the time if he'd stop holding out on me."

He again laughed and looked over at her, mirth deeply etched into his features.

"Rose, have I told you how much I love you lately? Also, I tried to get you to milk the cow this morning _and_ last night and had to settle for, well, your mouth. That's not how this cow wanted to be milked and you know it."

"I think I prefer referring to you as Daddy instead of a cow. Feels kinda gross now that I'm just picturing an actual cow."

"Ew, Rose, why did you have to put that in my head?"

"Well, regardless of what we call you, I tried to get you to bring us home for a long lunch and you turned me down."

"That's because we're supposed to be waiting. I'm tired of waiting."

"We only have three days. We can make it. Not that I'd mind if we didn't. We can try the shower. You want to perfect that as much as I do."

"We're waiting, remember? Although, I wouldn't mind actually, finally making use of our bed..."

Rose sighed. "No, we have to wait. We agreed to it."

John snickered and sucked in a few deep breaths.

"Rose, I have a feeling we're gonna keep doing this. We both desperately want to reach that deep, deep..." John shook himself. "Fantastic level of intimacy again, but we both also want to wait. Perhaps we should stop discussing it altogether until we're wed. We're only driving ourselves insane going back and forth on this."

"Good call. We can share other sorts of intimacy until we're married, though, right?"

"Obviously not gonna turn any of that down. I'd embarrass myself and possibly you, likely in the middle of the ceremony, if we held off from touching or watching each other at all at this point. You fed my addiction."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm to blame for you wanting to shag all the time. How often did Vanessa have to fend you off?"

"You are to blame," John insisted. "She and I managed maybe two or three times a week if it was a good week. You, oh, I want to be inside of you at least... Oh, I think about it maybe once an hour every hour I'm awake."

“That’ll get better once we’re married. Then we can have sex whenever and you won't be quite so… desperate, I guess.”

“I sincerely doubt it. How often did we use to watch each other before we were allowed to touch?”

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe a couple times a week.”

“Mhmm. And when we decided we were allowed to use our hands and mouths on each other, how often did we start doing that?”

“Pretty regularly, I guess.”

“At least once a day, Rose, and that included the entirety of your last menstruation. Sometimes we got more than once a day. It got worse when we upped the intimacy.”

“Oh, no,” she said sarcastically, “I'm marrying a super sexy, arousingly tall and strong, and oh so delicious man that wants to have sex with me all the time. My life is going to be horrible.”

John snickered. “You joke but give it a week into our marriage and we’ll see if you’re still so amused.”

She kept grinning. “You underestimate exactly how much and how often I want to climb you like the tree that you are, love.”

“Woof.” John pressed a hand to his lower belly. “Rose, warn me next time. Right now is not the time I want to be imagining anything that delightful.”

“Sorry,” she chuckled. “I’ll behave.”

As they approached the house, she looked over with her bottom lip between her teeth. She admired how fitted that white shirt of his was over his chest and stomach and briefly noticed the way his muscles shifted under those black workout bottoms that made his arse look perfect before coming back to his arms and then down to his groin.

Those bottoms weren’t concealing a thing… He caught her looking and smirked as they slowed to a walk.

“Should I walk ahead so you can admire me from a distance?” He winked at her. “Or would you like to face me when I do some cool down stretches?”

“Yes to both please and give me your phone.”

John gave her a smug look. “Make sure to catch me in my best light, Mister Scott.”

“Prefer Missus Smythe these days, thanks.”

“Mm, you have no idea how much I do, too. Make sure you stretch first.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Rose quickly stretched, giving up about halfway through the post-run stretching routine she used to do before moving to Smytheley, and then eagerly began snapping pictures of John stretching and grinning at her when he’d look up.

She sent every last one to her own phone and vowed to print them out for her own naughty-time album someday.

When he was done, John came to stand directly in front of her, his chest pressed against her breasts, and looked down at her with his hands settling onto her lower back.

“You look radiant.”

“And sweaty.”

“Same difference.” One hand ran over her bum, trailed down to her thigh, and suddenly tugged her leg around his hip. She sucked in a breath and he grinned widely. “Oof, instantaneous, wasn’t it?”

“You bloody well knew it would be, you prat.”

“My seductive, glorious, height-challenged coffee cake.” Rose ran the back of her fingers from his chest, up his neck, and over his jaw before lightly slapping his cheek. “Hey, what was that for?”

“Did it hurt?”

“No. Maybe aim much, much lower and use some purpose next time you swing.”

Rose arched a brow. “We talking a spanking or a slap?”

John chuckled. “My parents are the only ones who’ve ever spanked me and I’d like to keep it that way. Don’t know that I could look at you the same if you tried. Love a little slap every now and then, though. Don’t you?”

“I might think it’s cute. Whatever.”

“I'm glad we agree.”

Grinning, John released her leg and stepped back. Rose followed him towards the front steps, smiled when he held the door open for her, and jumped when he gave her bum a light slap.

“John,” she laughed. “My goodness. Couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“Nope. I told myself not to and it still happened. I think I just like touching you too much. Which reminds me… Feel like sharing a shower?” He nibbled on his lip and looked her over. “I'm eager to see if I can beat my ten-minute time. I feel like if I really put my mind and my tongue into it, I could.”

“If you don’t, I'm gonna insist you do it again. Practice makes perfect, love.”

John groaned. Rose hooked her fingers into the waistband of his bottoms, turned, and started heading towards the bathroom.

An hour later, John pulled to a stop in front of Lucy’s house and Rose leaned over to kiss him goodbye. Sighing, he put a hand on her cheek and kept her from pulling back, prolonging their kiss several more seconds.

“I’ll miss you. Be careful whatever you end up doing.”

“How much trouble do you think we could get into even if Lucy and Shareen _had_ agreed to going to a strip club?”

“I just meant in general. It’s deer hunting season. They’re a bit much right now.”

Expression softening, Rose smiled and patted John’s cheek. Now his random warning made much more sense. She’d thought he’d seemed quiet when they saw that deer on their way into town.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ll be fine. When I get home, I'm gonna do a little dance and tell you I told you so.”

“Unless you’re naked, I'm not gonna wanna see it.”

She snickered and kissed him once more before turning away and opening her door. He was around the front of the truck and holding out his hand for her in a flash. She hadn’t even had time to properly put her foot on the ground.

“Goodness, John. You’re faster than I thought. Were you holding back earlier?”

“I was much more interested in spending some quality alone time with my woman than letting loose.”

Rose grabbed his hand and smiled up at him dopily the entire way to Lucy’s front door. He was such a gentleman. She was the luckiest lady in the whole world.

Christ. She _did_ love him.

She almost slapped herself in the forehead. Of course she did. Deep down, she’d known that for quite some time but she supposed she hadn’t the strength to face it.

At the door, she stopped and waited for John to look down at her, which he did right after knocking thrice.

“I love you,” she said, putting emphasis on each word. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

John smiled happily, lips just barely curled and eyes soft. She wondered if he had heard the difference in her ‘I love you’ this time.

“Well, I love you, too, Rose.” The door opened and John held up a finger to Lucy. “I'm not done yet. Have fun tonight.”

“I will. You do the same and don’t worry about anything.”

John hummed and leaned down. She stretched up onto her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and ignored the slight sound of surprise that escaped him as she kissed him a little more passionately than he obviously had expected. A second hum, this one happy, slipped into her mouth and he straightened to his full height, bringing her with him and letting her toes brush the tops of his shoes.

Letting out a happy sound of her own, Lucy stepped back and left her front door cracked.

Eventually, John pulled back and simply lipped at first her top and then her bottom lip. When he rubbed his cheek against hers, Rose smiled with her eyes closed and John hugged her tightly.

She was disappointed when she was finally back on her own two feet. She preferred being on his.

"Have fun tonight. Let's both of us make good decisions while we're apart so we can make some really bad ones when we get home."

Rose chuckled. "I love you."

"And again, I love you, too, my sweet. Now go before I blow off both of our plans and whisk you away from here."

"I'm going."

Head resting on the doorjamb, Rose stood in the doorway until John waved, blew a kiss to her, and drove off.

"I take it you finally realized you're in love with him," Lucy murmured behind her. Rose turned and Lucy smiled softly. "So you told him?"

"I tried, but I'm not sure he understood. I'll try again later."

"Or you could tell him during the ceremony. He'll never forget that."

"I'll try to figure it out when I get home. If he didn't get it, I might do that. It would be cute, wouldn't it?"

"Very. Are you ready? The girls are in the kitchen. They don't know you're here yet. I didn't want them interrupting that moment. Martha assumed it was Maggie picking up Zeb and I didn't correct her."

Rose smiled. "What do you all have planned?"

"Strip club," Keisha yelled as she and Lucy entered the room. "There'll be both men and women so those of us getting married or of an equal opportunity sort will have fun."

Rose sighed. "Guys..."

"No one's gonna buy you a dance," Shareen rushed to say. "It's Wednesday night, too, so there won't be a huge crowd. We can have some drinks and let those two have their fun."

Martha and Keisha grinned widely at her.

"Oh, fine. I'm not keeping this secret from John, though."

Keisha snorted. "You won't need to. We might see him there."

Lucy gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry, Rose. It was out of my hands. Shareen and I got vetoed. I've been told there's a little eating area inside and their food isn't terrible."

"Who all vetoed you?"

"The guys, the girls except us. Even Donna's gonna meet us there. Well, she's already there. The pub was supposed to be closed today for the rug cleaners, which is why we're going today instead of last weekend when Jack and Keisha were really pushing for it."

"Oh, jeez."

Her phone started ringing before she could say anything else.

"I was just physically manhandled into the backseat of my brother's truck and bound by both a seatbelt and a bungee cord," John said by way of greeting. "I felt you should know I'm being forced to go to a strip club tonight AGAINST MY WILL, YOU BASTARDS."

Rose chuckled. "I'm sorry, honey, but that's so funny. You'll never guess what we're doing tonight."

"Yes, please distract me. What are you doing?"

"Seeing my dashing and slightly angry fiancé inside of a strip club."

"Oh," John sighed and sounded 1000% much more relaxed when he said, "perhaps I won't deck my brother and best friend when they release me, after all."

"Stop punching people," Rose laughed and followed everyone out to Mickey's Tahoe. "Lucy says there's a little food area there. We'll let everyone have their fun tonight. Think your brother and Keisha were wanting to do this all along. We might just be the excuse they're using to get away with it."

"She's so smart," Keisha laughed. "You're right."

"Keisha said I was right. Donna's already there so it'll be all of us tonight."

"Good. I’ll need the distraction, because unless you're gonna be putting on a show, I don't wanna see it."

"You sweet man. I'm gonna get off here. Be nice to Jack and Ron."

"I don't want to."

"Then be nice to Mickey."

"Well, _he_ didn't manhandle me in here. He's just been laughing his ass off the whole time. I'll see you when we get there."

"Same."

"Love you."

Rose smiled. "Love you, too."

The teasing and chorus of awws she got when she hung up was worth it. When they finally got there, Rose saw Jack, Ron, and Mickey standing beside Jack’s car. She really hoped John wasn’t still inside, because he was going to be so mad.

“We figured you could let him out,” Jack called. “Seems safer for all of us.”

“If he punches you, I'm not going to say a word,” Rose warned. “You’ll have earned it.”

The three men hurried to the entrance with the rest of her group while she went to Jack’s truck. John looked mad enough to spit when she finally opened his door. When he saw her, he relaxed and shook his head at her.

“Please get me out of here.”

It took some work undoing the bungee cord. It’d been knotted and fastened. She tossed it over to the other side of the bench seat while John unbuckled himself.

“If you punch them, I won't stop you. I already warned them.”

“I might,” John muttered and scooped her up for a hug. “My hero. Thank you, my love.”

Her insides might very well have just turned into goo. That seemed slightly life-threatening, but she was too happy to actually give a damn.

“I like that.”

“Do you?” He sounded like he was smiling when he said, “Then perhaps I’ll use it more. Don’t know what I’ll use when you eventually fall in love with me, but I’ll figure it out.”

Rose sighed quietly. She knew he hadn’t gotten it earlier. The parking lot of a strip club was _not_ the place to try telling him again, either.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Good.” John pulled back, smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. “Since we’re being forced to do this and my wallet was stolen from me to prevent me from paying for a cab back home, let’s go inside where it’s at least warm.”

"Let's distract ourselves by eating. Lucy says the food here is alright."

John arched a brow and took in the neon lights above them.

"Strip club food. Right. Well, I am hungry and maybe we won't get food poisoning three days before our wedding." A man standing at the door nodded at the both of them and pointed towards the left. Rose caught sight of Donna shoving some bills into a blonde woman's g-string and her brows rose in surprise. "She's always had a thing for blond women, Rose."

John looked amused and she blinked for a second.

"I thought Jack was joking about that threesome thing."

"Nope. She's not quite as... flexible, I should say, as Keisha seems to be, but she does enjoy blonds. You're the second one I've heard of Jack and Donna wanting to bring in for some fun."

"Oh, well, I'm flattered." John gave her an expectant look and she blushed. "I'm not gonna say yes. One Smythe brother is enough for me."

"I'd certainly hope so, but you could if you wanted to. I don't want to hold you back from anything you really want to do."

"John, I'm happy with you, but I appreciate your offer... even if it feels like you're trying to get me to cheat on you."

John looked curious. "So it would feel like cheating to you? I mean, I'm not trying to get you to do anything, but if you did, it would feel like cheating?"

"To me, yeah."

"Even though I said I don't want to hold you back?"

"What are you digging for, John?" she asked bluntly, stopping herself and him by default from walking further. "Do you want me to?"

"I simply... I don't..." He scrubbed at the back of his head with one hand. "I don't want you to find yourself five, ten, or more years down the road living with any regrets about anything you may or may not have done. This is me offering you the freedom to do or not do any of those things that you may live to regret."

Oh, that silly man. It all made sense now. Suddenly so did something else. Rounding on him as calmly as she could, she narrowed her eyes and pointed at him with her free hand.

"Johnathan James Smythe, you lied to me the other morning, didn't you?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights (ouch) and she sighed. "I _knew_ you had a nightmare. No one wakes up from a dead sleep like that for no reason. Tell me."

"Right now?”

“Yes. No one can hear us over this music. I can barely hear us so go.”

“Basically… we fought because you thought I’d kept you from finding someone who could make you happier and told me…” John looked away from her eyes. “You told me I’d stolen ten years of your life and took away your freedom to, say, sleep with Jack and Donna or have multiple partners whenever you wanted. It was awful. I suppose I’ve been worrying about the very real possibility that it might be true.”

“So you’re offering me the freedom to…”

“Have those experiences,” John said, eyes somewhere behind her, “even once we’re wed if that would make you happy. I mean, if you still want to…”

“Oh, John.” Rose shook her head and John finally looked at her again. “You’re an idiot.”

John looked upset. “What?” Rose started laughing and couldn’t quite stop. “Rose, please stop laughing at me and explain why you think I'm an idiot. I'm trying to speak honestly about how I’ve been feeling and you’re being kind of cruel, which isn’t like you at all and-”

He froze and finally sighed and relaxed into her kiss. When she lowered back off her toes, Rose kept a hand on his chest and gave him a small, understanding smile.

“Sweetheart, if you ever again make that offer to me, I will cut you off for an entire month. Maybe two. And if you ever ask the same of me, I want you to remember I would consider it cheating and there are only two ways of getting out of this marriage. Do you understand me?”

“Yes. Somewhat,” John said breathlessly. His smile was hopeful to put it mildly. “So you don’t…”

“I want to marry _you_. Yesterday. No, six weeks ago. I don’t wanna sleep around, I definitely do not want to sleep with Jack and Donna, and the only man I can think about these days is the idiot in front of me who had a bad dream and decided he didn’t know me, after all.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t want you to be so understanding, okay? You deserve better than that.” A joyful look came to his handsome face and Rose rubbed her hands over his chest. “My best friend deserves better than that. I don’t want to share you and I hope you don’t want to share me.” Rose shook her head, eyes on his shirtfront. “John… next time, don’t listen to your nightmares. You and Jack are so alike sometimes. Jeez.”

“I'm sorry.” John kissed her lips. “I was being stupid.” He kissed her cheek. “I should have known better.” Her temple. “I know _you_ better.” Her forehead. “I’ll never bring it up again.” Her other temple. “I'm an ass.” Her other cheek. “I only want you.” Her lips again. “Please forgive me for being such an idiot.”

Rose pretended to think about it while John stared at her unblinkingly. She finally gave him a small smile, which he eagerly returned.

“Of course, you silly man. There is nothing to forgive. You should have told me what was going on so we didn’t have to get to the point where you’re trying to offer me the option to cheat on you whenever I want while we’re in the middle of a strip club. Poor timing, John.”

He grinned happily and stole a kiss from her that left her without the ability to remember her own name for a good moment or two.

“I love you,” he declared and kissed one eyelid. “I love you.” The other. His voice dropped lower, his tone less playful and more serious now, “I do love you, Rose. Thank you for talking me down.”

Rose snorted airily and didn’t want to open her eyes, because then John would release her from his arms and she was quite content to just stay right there.

“I love you, too,” she murmured. John gave her a little shake and she opened her eyes. “Can't we just go canoodle somewhere? Why do we have to be here?”

“Adorable,” John said, drawing the word out and grinning. “Jesus, you’d think I’d get tired of saying it, but I love you. I’d love to canoodle, but I feel we might get kicked out if we try, because I'm not sure if I’d stop after the talk we just had.”

Rose sighed. “Damn.”

“My goodness, Rose. Your language.”

“Please, John. Last weekend, you nearly turned Lucy’s hair white by dropping a certain four-letter word that rhymes with duck.”

“I’d really love to hear you say that.” John looked her over and briefly smirked. “You have no idea how much I’d love it. Maybe not here but someday, oh, yeah.”

“Really? Hmm. ‘kay.”

Standing on her tiptoes, Rose wrapped a hand around his neck and he leaned his ear towards her, an arm going around her back. She whispered into his ear what exactly she wanted him to do to her and she made sure to include that naughty word. Twice. John shuddered as she dropped back down.

“Christ,” was all he could say for several seconds and then, “Good God,” and finally, “I can't wait until I can do all of that. We have the license at home and I have no qualms about waking Scott up. That’s all I'm saying.”

Rose giggled. “We have less than seventy-two hours. We can wait.”

John let out a groan of despair that seemed to come straight from his toes. It attracted several people’s attentions, including some of those they’d come to the club with.

Jack was immediately there in front of them and was trying to pull John off to the dancer Donna was chatting up, but Rose stepped in between him and Jack. John sort of helped her get there, but it was almost an even fifty-fifty effort.

“Come on, Rose. One dance. One last hurrah before he ties you down and vice versa.”

“He clearly doesn’t want it, Jack, and he and I just finished discussing how _not_ okay we’d be with something like this.”

“Yes. Sir,” John said over her shoulder. “Now you can go away. Me and my lady love are gonna try not to get food poisoning. Eating strip club food. Three days before our wedding.”

John sighed and Rose giggled. He still had a tight hold on her shoulders, keeping her between him and his brother. She turned to look over her shoulder at him.

“Honey, we’ll be fine and if not, at least we’ll be miserable together.”

“There’s something. Jack, why are you still here? Go away. I don’t want a dance and if you ask what I think you’re about to ask, I'm going to punch you. She doesn’t want to. I asked.”

“You’re _such_ an idiot,” Jack laughed. “Who asks their fiancée if they wanna sleep with someone else? I wasn’t gonna ask again, anyway. I was just gonna see if Rose realized she was in love with you yet.”

John huffed. “I believe that’s none of your business, you giant annoyance. Now go away. I still haven’t decided if I want to punch you for what you did earlier and Rose already gave me permission.”

She winked at Jack and he walked off huffily.

“Your brother is just always gonna be pushing about something. ‘Give my brother a chance, fall in love with him, I want a fifth nephew, get another dog.’” Rose and John laughed together and he finally let go of her. She immediately turned to see him. “Food’s on me since your wallet got taken away.”

John patted his pockets and then gave her a look. “I’d forgotten about that. Wait. You still have the card I ordered for you. Use that.”

“I'm gonna use the card for my own bank account, John. It doesn’t get used anymore.”

“It doesn’t need to be. I’ve gotten used to covering all the expenses at the house. I don’t see why that has to change now.”

“Because we’re getting married and things shouldn’t continue being 100% versus 0% about anything and everything, John. Expenses, housework, all of that. Right now, you’re handling 100% of the household expenses, more than 50% of the housework and whatnot, 150% in the bedroom.”

John chuckled. “Thank you. That’s versus your 200%, just saying.”

“Thank you. Plus there’s at least 75% of _my_ car being handled by you, as well. Plus, you're the town doctor so you’re always on call so you’re working 100% of the time, too. I feel like there’s more I should be doing.”

“Wings,” John decided, eyes on the menu. “They have mac and cheese, but I doubt it's as good as yours."

"John, are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"You're fretting because you feel you're not giving enough despite the fact that what little I contribute to our life in no way compares to the emotional support I already have and will continue to receive from you or the fact that your future will entail carrying all of our children _and_ dealing with me. A lot of the time all at once." John turned the menu over and hummed. "They have sweets. I might wait until I get home, though. I saw those cookies you hid in the pantry."

Rose gave him a look he didn’t see. “Do you really feel that way or are you just saying whatever you think will shut me up?”

“One, I have never done that. Two, I'm not your ex-husband. Part of me thinks you’ve had this conversation before and I will never _ever_ say whatever I can to shut you up, because I love you and every word out of your mouth is important to me, whether you think it is or not. Capisce? Three-” John looked her right in the eye. “I truly feel that way, Rose. You always seem to know exactly the right thing to say to calm me down, to lift my spirits, to make me laugh, to help me heal, to get me hot. I don’t think I can ever really equal you in that way, because I'm clumsy with my words, myself, my intentions, but I can compensate in other ways. Financially is one. Helping with chores is another.”

Rose used her menu to hide the fact she was wiping a tear from her eye. He was so ridiculous sometimes. How did he think he was clumsy with his words? He’d brought a literal tear to her eye.

“You git.” She was embarrassed her voice was so shaky. John looked up from the menu again and gave her a small smile when she sniffed. “You’re full of shite, John. You do know what to say and it’s good. It’s really good this time.” Rose sniffed again. “I'm still paying for dinner.”

He huffed. “Fine, my sweet little Swiss roll. If it makes you happy, I won't argue. I only ever want you to be happy.”

“I know you do, sweetie. What, uh…” Rose focused on her menu. “We know I love it when you call me-”

“My love.”

“Yes. What do you love being called? I’ve never asked.”

“You could do the same,” John suggested hesitantly. She looked up and saw him staring at her with a little half-smile on his lips. “I do love being called love, but my love feels sweet rather than sexy.”

“You want me to call you that, too? You like sweet over sexy?”

“I want you to call me whatever makes you happiest, even if it’s git,” he said in a prissy British accent, which made her giggle, “or twerp or any of a hundred other things.”

“We’re gonna have to work on this whole whatever makes you happy thing you’ve got going on, because it conveniently keeps you from having to say what _you_ want.”

“That is what I want. What I want most is for you to do what makes you happy. If I was the type of man who tried to control every little thing you did, including what you called me or how you spent _your_ money, I wouldn’t be the man you’re marrying, Rose. I wouldn’t deserve you.”

Rose stared at him and hummed as she thought.

“Fine. What would make me the happiest woman in the whole wide world, John, right here and right now is for you to tell me one thing _you_ want. An actual thing, not just telling me to do or say whatever would make me happiest. I want something from you and I want it to come from your head. Tell me a thing.”

John’s lips started to curl and he chuckled a little.

“Alright, Rose. If you’re gonna be stubborn, I’ll tell you a thing. Don’t lose your fire. I love it more than words can say, my darling woman.”

“Was that so hard?”

“If I had said something you didn’t like or if it had bothered you, it would have eaten at me so yes, a little.”

“I don’t think that could happen. Another.”

“Rose.”

“Come on, John.” Rose smiled. “Be brave. You’re never gonna get what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“Fine,” John sighed and took a deep breath. “I would like you to consider calling me love and my love in equal measure. It makes _me_ happy.”

Rose’s smile widened. “Another, my love.”

She watched happiness light his eyes and waited until some woman had gone off with their orders. What had she even asked for? Who cared? John met her eye.

“I want to know the moment you fall in love with me, whether it’s tomorrow or in twenty years. Who knows? I might be there, too, when that time comes. Won’t know unless you say something.”

Her breath caught and she nodded.

“I’ll tell you as soon as I can.”

He grinned. “I like this a lot more than I thought I would.”

“Good. I want another. That’s what would make me happiest.”

“When you put it like that…” John rubbed his chin and looked her over. “I could’ve been happy trying for our first child months ago. Well before the engagement, Rose. Right after the second proposal, I think. As soon as you’re ready, I want – no, I _need_ – I need to know.”

Rose nodded, trying not to smile. “I could’ve been, too, I think. Tell me another?”

“I never want us to stop being Mister and Missus Claus.”

“Neither do I.”

“And I want to dance with you every single day rain or shine even if you’re angry that I did something stupid or worried because one of our children got sick. I never want to miss a dance with you.”

“You’re my sweet, sweet heart.”

“There was a pause there, wasn’t there? You said sweet pause heart.” John grinned. “That I love, too.”

“You love my love and my heart? Some other poor, unfortunate woman might read too much into that, John.”

“Might she?” John asked, head cocked and gaze trained on her. “Might she possibly feel the same way she thinks he feels?”

The sudden arrival of their food interrupted their conversation and John looked just as frustrated as she felt. Not that a strip club was where she wanted to confess how she felt, but since he maybe kinda sorta hopefully just did the same in a way, she felt it was very necessary to continue this conversation.

Unfortunately, someone out there in the universe was working against her tonight and sent Jack to thwart her efforts to find out if her fiancé was in love with her, too.

Never thought she’d think that particular thought. Ever.

“Here, drink this, this, and this. You, get your ass up. You, don’t try to stop me.”

Jack hauled her off her chair and fireman carried her over to a chair set up by the stage. Rose tried to get up and was pushed back down twice before she just gave up and looked back towards the table. John was arguing with Ron and pointed at her. Ron shook his head, sagged, and looked her way, too.

“Jackson Shadle Smythe, if you don’t let me get up and go back to my fiancé, I'm going to become very cross. I don’t know what you have planned, but I am not interested. Look at my face. Let me up.”

“It’s a dance and it’s a chick. Not like any cheating’s gonna happen. Even Lucy thought so.”

“You just interrupted possibly the most important conversation I have ever had in my life,” Rose said irritably. “I'm only staying calm because you didn’t know that you were interrupting something momentous.”

“What was I interrupting?”

“I was trying to see if your brother felt the same way about me as I feel about him,” she said tightly, “but then your gargantuan arse had to literally steal me away from John’s side for something I still have no interest in.”

A very loud, very long, very offensive statement slipped right from Jack’s lips and even Donna seemed slightly appalled.

“Sorry,” Jack said into his steepled hands. “To everybody but especially to you, Rose. I didn’t think you’d – This is a strip club. Are you serious?”

“He started it. I said something about some other poor, unfortunate woman reading into what he was saying and he asked if that woman might feel the same way.”

“God, you guys are so cute but sooooo dumb. Just tell him already. Now that you’ve figured it out, there’s nothing holding you back.”

“We’re. in. a. strip. club. And _you_ won’t let me up.”

Jack sighed and slashed his hand over his throat. Rose didn’t bother waiting, shot up from her chair, and was back by John’s side in ten seconds flat.

“He’s an idiot,” Ron said apologetically. “I am so sorry, guys.”

John sighed after a long, silent moment. “It’s fine. How much longer are we going to be here?”

“I don’t know. They close at two tonight.”

“We’re gonna be here until 2 a.m.?” John asked loudly. “Are you serious?”

“Can John have his wallet back so we can go home? Neither of us wanna be here. We can slip out in a little bit so it doesn’t ruin anyone else’s fun. Please, Ron?”

Sighing, Ron handed her John’s wallet and bumped fists with John.

“Wait until I can get a round of shots for everyone and then slip out the side door. It’s close enough to the bathrooms that no one will question when you’re going.”

“Thank you.” Rose kissed Ron’s cheek. “I appreciate it. I’ll leave my card so you can get the next round for everybody. If you’re helping us escape, you shouldn’t have to pay for all of those drinks.”

“I'm not going to argue,” John told the floor. “It’s her money. She can do whatever silly thing she wants with it and I shouldn’t try to change her mind or pay for it myself.”

Rose snorted. “See, _that_ is lovely. Oh, my heart.” John shot her a joyful look and Rose leaned into his arm. “We should try to order a cab or something to take us home.”

Ron looked over to where Jack and Keisha were standing with Donna and Martha, all of them whistling at the woman dancing in front of them, and then tossed a set of keys to John.

“Your brother can ride home with his wife. I’ll go with mine. Take yours and run, John, before someone catches on to what you’re up to.”

John and Ron shared a smile and Rose handed over her debit card. When Ron started heading over to their friends with a tray of drinks, John and Rose casually headed towards the side exit and then dashed to Jack’s truck. She was giggling like an idiot when they jumped in. She buckled herself into the middle seat while John accelerated out of the parking lot.

“That felt so silly. We just snuck _out_ of a strip club as adults.” She giggled some more. “I can't believe it!”

John chuckled. “That’s definitely a first for me. I'm so glad we’re going home, though. It’s lost its appeal. I went to a strip club for my thirty…fourth birthday. I was between girlfriends at the time so it must have been my thirty-fourth.” John hummed. “It’s not the same. That was before I met you.”

Looking thoughtful, John looked over at her and she smiled.

“Should I be flattered or…?”

“Would I be flattered if I, Rose soon-to-be Smythe, was told by my clumsy and occasionally idiotic but very sexually proficient fiancé, Johnathan Smythe, that professional dancers in a strip club have lost their appeal since he met me? Hmmmmm.”

Rose giggled. “Okay, I see the point you're trying to make, sassy man.”

“Hmm. That doesn’t feel rude. My God, I think I'm getting used to them. Nope. Gonna pretend I'm not, because I refuse to give up calling you things like my patient, kind, teeny tiny, beautiful gummy bear.”

She laughed… and laughed some more. When her laughter calmed, she leaned into John’s side and hummed as his arm wrapped around her.

“Gummy bear’s new. I really like that one.”

“More than my love?”

“Close.” She grinned at him. “Oh. I just realized we never got our food.”

“Oh, no, our food.” John rolled his eyes. “I'm not going to miss it. Let’s stop before we hit the exit and take something home if you think you… can't wait… Rose, I can feel your eyes. We need actual food.”

“Meanie.”

He snickered. “Right. Do you want to stop now or closer to home?”

“If I had to pick and you were off the table, but not forever because both the kitchen and dining room tables are really sturdy and seem like they can take a good-”

“Rose. Food. Focus.”

“Okay, we’ll stop now. Ooh, but if we wait, we can bring Jack something for dinner.”

“I'm sold. We’ll wait. I'm gonna pull over and get some gas. Might grab a snack and a drink or something, too. Do you want anything?”

“Um, I’ll come in with you. I'm feeling snacky, but I don’t know what sounds good yet.”

John nodded, pulled up to one pump, and shut off the engine. The moment Rose had rounded her side of the truck and was waiting for John to come closer, a huge truck came barreling by and slammed into the car parked right by the door, its tail end whipping around and missing her by a hair thanks to John grabbing her arm and yanking her backwards into his chest.

She remained frozen and not breathing for several seconds, shocked by what had just happened right in front of her, and then John was racing passed her.

Her phone was in her hand before she could process her own actions.

And just like that the station parking lot was suddenly filled with flashing lights, ambulances, two gurneys, and a lot of people trying to see what had happened.

John stayed with the man who’d been injured most, the one driving the truck, until he was being loaded into an ambulance. He then spoke to the medics and a couple cops before coming back over to her side.

“Are you okay?” John looked her over. “I know you weren’t injured, but are you in shock? Are you frightened? Rose, speak to me.”

“No, I'm fine. You saved me from what would have been…” Rose nodded, gaze on the truck. As fast as it had been going, that would have killed her. “I don’t even wanna say it. I'm so glad I was with you. Are they both okay?”

“For now. The woman who was in the car is pregnant but she seemed like she’d only gotten bumped pretty hard to bruise. They’re still taking her in because of the pregnancy. She felt safer that way.”

“I would, too. The guy?”

“Doing a little bit worse,” John said carefully, looking the way the ambulance peeled off. “Thinks he was having a heart attack. Don’t really feel like discussing it more than that.”

“Oh, dear.” John looked down at her and Rose gave him a relieved smile. “I'm happy you’re okay. You are okay, right?”

“Of course I am. You were closer to that truck than I was.”

“In your head, John,” she clarified. “You know what I meant.”

He chuckled. “I will be once we get home. We’re both sleeping nude tonight and that’s what’s gonna make me feel better. Nothing between us that I can dream is funeral garb. Just skin. I don’t want nightmares about this.”

“Woof. Think we’re ready for that? Even where our relationship is right now, we still can't sleep naked. Closest we’ve gotten is cuddling after we both went down on each other at the same time and that led to another round…” Rose thought some more. “There was that one morning I was in my knickers and you were in your briefs, but we were both having issues with that, too. Remember?”

“For my sanity, Rose. I’ll behave.”

“What if I don’t?”

John gave her a serious look. “Then who the hell is gonna care? If I’d been one second slower, the life we both imagined for ourselves would be over. I would have been devastated. Sleeping with the woman I love in my arms suddenly seems a hell of a lot more important than trying to get between her legs.” His expression gentled. “This time, my heart and my mind are winning out over a very rude appendage down below.”

“Oh, my god, I just realized I _have_ met that friend of yours. No wonder you never gave me his phone number. Doesn’t have a phone.”

John blinked at her twice and then started laughing so hard he got a little wheezy.

“What? I just poured my heart out to you.” He kept laughing. “Told you I finally found the _one_ thing that dampened my sex drive around you and all you’re worried about is my penis not having a phone?”

Blushing, Rose looked at the people looking _at them_ and tugged on John’s arm.

“John, people can hear you. They probably think I'm crazy.”

Snatching her up from the ground in a tight hug, John pressed a hard kiss to her lips and then another to her forehead.

“Screw what they think. I think you’re perfect.” John leaned back with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go find a different station. It feels wrong to fill up here. Don’t ask me why.”

“Sort of does, yeah.”

Nodding, John let her go and got back in the truck. By the time they finally made it home, it was going on eleven at night and Rose just wanted to shove food in her face and swallow it whole. She was that hungry.

“I'm starving,” John groaned as Jack came racing towards them in the dark. “Brace yourself. He’s excited.”

One-handed, he caught her from falling backwards and flipped the lights on. Rose giggled at the fact she was eye to eye with Jack, who was standing on his back two paws and trying to climb up her body to lick her.

“Hi, baby. Did you miss Mummy and Daddy?” John righted her back on her feet and reached around to rub the other side of Jack’s snout. “You’re a good boy. Doesn’t look like you made a mess anywhere. Daddy’s gonna be so happy his magazines are safe.”

“Good thing they were the boring ones,” John muttered, pouting. “My good ones are still at the clinic.”

Rose hummed and stepped sideways, unfortunately away from the warm, strong body that had been molded to her back.

“Food. John, feed me. You’ve created a monster with all this meal nonsense and now, it’s either the food in that bag or your arm.”

“She’s alive,” John cried in a goofy voice. “Alive! Rose Smythe, welcome to the world. How does it feel?”

“Like I'm about to start nibbling on your wrist, John. The right one, though. That entire left arm is my favorite. Should be cast in gold.”

She ruined her serious expression by winking and he chuckled on his way to the kitchen.

“When I inevitably – Ope, I can't talk about that. I’ll simply say you can cast my arm in whatever material you wish if I ever don’t have need of it.”

“Too close to talking about you dying. That’s a warning, mister.”

“What happens if I ignore the warning? This is important information to have.”

Rose leaned close and whispered, “sweatsuit.”

“Rose,” John gasped. “Don’t do that. That’s too cruel!” She snickered and he frowned at her legs. “It’s all I see. Rose, take your clothes off. I think I'm traumatized and need therapy.”

“My love.” Rose kissed his cheek and stole the takeout bag from his hands. “You’re taking too long.”

He stared after her with a big grin as she sauntered to the table. He quickly joined her, passed over the Sprite she’d pouted for until he gave in and ordered it, and then made a huge show of dropping ‘his’ food onto the floor for Jack before digging into his own.

All of this happened while she was busy stuffing her face. Something he naturally took great pleasure in watching.

“Oh, I just never thought this day would come. My love, my future wife. She’s eating like such a pig and I'm so happy, I could cry.”

Rose threw a fry at him and he laughed.

Oh, her heart.


	44. The Morning Of

She was just gonna have to make him understand during the ceremony.

Tomorrow was the wedding and she’d tried to tell John she was in love with him several times since they got home from the strip club Wednesday night, but it never seemed to sink in.

Yesterday morning, she’d tried telling him how she felt while watching him lock their front door. She thought he’d understood until later he’d made an offhand remark about still needing to come up with a suitable name for her for when she did fall in love with him.

She’d tried telling him before lunch. He hadn’t called in a tizzy or anything, but she thought maybe he was just in shock. She was hopeful.

She’d again tried telling him on their way home, trying to gauge how he felt or if he’d even gotten it, and he’d simply given her a small smile, told her he also loved her, and said he’d come up with at least three things he wanted to use when she fell in love with him and she could pick her favorite later.

She’d also tried telling him while they were holding each other in bed the night before. He’d told her that of course he loved her but wondered what life would be like _if_ she ever fell in love with him.

She’d started to get frustrated.

That morning, she’d tried on three separate occasions to cram it into his thick, stupid, pudgy brain. _Naturally_ , though, the man was completely, utterly oblivious. For a moment, she’d begun to think maybe he was just ignoring what she was saying because he wasn’t there yet, but then Lucy had suggested that perhaps he simply felt he hadn’t earned her love yet and therefore was unable to comprehend what she was saying.

Which seemed like such a John thing to do that she could have and eventually did smack herself. Right on the cheek.

Lucy had been greatly concerned, especially since she’d done it while they were getting their nails done for the wedding. Rose had needed to assure her two different times that she was fine.

She hadn’t tried to tell him again when she’d gotten home and grabbed everything she’d need. He’d followed her around the whole time she was placing her overnight bag, wedding dress, accessories, etc. into her vehicle and had even suggested things he knew she’d forgotten.

He would miss her terribly and did she really need to stay away one whole night? It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been living together for months. Everyone had insisted, though, and had called both of them several times – Jack’s calls ranking nearly higher than Lucy and Ron’s combined – to make sure they were spending the night apart.

That brought her to now and her ringing phone. Rose left Lucy, Keisha, Shareen, Martha, and Donna (though the latter wouldn’t be staying the night) in her old living room and stepped out onto the front porch with John’s old letter jacket draped over her shoulders.

“Hello, my love,” she greeted. “I take it you’re going to bed soon.”

“I miss you and this is stupid.” John sighed and Rose chuckled, beyond pleased he missed her so much since she felt the same way. “I suppose I understand, though. Stupid traditions.”

“I miss you, too, honey. What have you been up to the last three hours? You stopped texting.”

“I wanted to, but Jack and Ron informed me that you might be trying to have girl time and I vaguely remember saying once that girl time was necessary from time to time. I hate that I can't pretend I don’t know that.”

“There was a lot of girl talk and general girl silliness, but they didn’t mind me talking to you all that much. Donna seemed to think we were being ridiculous, but that’s nothing new.”

“She’ll see tomorrow,” John said dismissively. “As for myself and the boys, we all sat around drinking beer around a campfire. Randy wanted me to tell you he got a Catrina’s phone number, which was strange because I didn’t even know there was a Catrina or that you and he were discussing his dating life.”

“Catrina is Candi,” she explained. “They met last weekend, remember?”

“Ohh. That explains everything. Wait. You have his number so why am I being used as a messenger boy to deliver messages between _my_ woman and _my_ friend?”

“I assume he wanted you to know, too, John. He would have just texted me if he didn’t care if you knew or not.”

“Does he do that often?”

“Sometimes. Never about anything serious. You were his friend first.”

“Suppose. Think he might like you better, though. I didn’t know about Catrina until now,” he huffed and then chuckled. “I honestly love that you have so seamlessly incorporated yourself into my whole life.”

“It’s hard to tell over the phone, but I'm like… 80% positive you’re not being sarcastic.”

“I’d knock that up to 100% if I was you.”

“Hopefully not the only thing you’ll be knocking up in the coming months.”

John snickered. “Yes, hopefully. Wouldn’t have chosen those exact words myself but the point remains the same.”

Rose smiled into a brief silence and heard John release a quiet breath.

“Twenty-one hours and counting,” she said quietly. “How are your feet doing?”

“Nice and toasty. Yours?”

“So warm, I needed to take off my slippers earlier.” A happy sound came over the line and Rose paced to the end of the walk. “I don’t know what I'm gonna do with myself tonight. I haven’t slept without you and Jack in months. How is Jack, by the way?”

“He hasn’t left the bedroom in hours, poor guy. He’s been repeatedly going to the laundry hamper and sniffing so I'm pretty sure he knows you’re coming back. At least that’s what I'm telling myself because I don’t want to consider any other alternative.”

“You softie.”

“Shh, you. It’ll be unsettling tonight. I don’t know that I’ll sleep.”

“Are the guys staying over?”

“Everybody but Jack. Donna still doesn’t believe us, I know, which is silly. Also, _why_ did you guys get to keep Zeb? I wanted him tonight.”

“We don’t have Zeb. Not the whole night, at least. Donna’s taking him with her later.” Rose peeked through the front window and saw Zeb pointing at the copy she’d made of John and Jacky boy’s portrait. “Lucy thought I might appreciate not having a hyper, little boy wake me up at four a.m. the day of my wedding.”

“She was wrong, wasn’t she?”

“A little bit,” she agreed, smiling. “I wish I could see the smile I hear in your voice.”

“I can send you a picture. Are you lot getting ready for bed or anything?”

“Soon-ish. We’re planning to head that way in about an hour, I think. We have an early day tomorrow so we can get everybody’s hair and makeup done and have lunch before we head back to town. You?”

“This may surprise you, but I have no plans to get my hair _or_ makeup done.” Rose chuckled and slid her arms into the sleeves of her – well, John’s – jacket. “I fully intend to wake up whenever I might, feed our boy, waste time, miss my lovely bride-to-be, maybe take Jack for a walk, and only start showering, fixing my hair, and getting dressed at maybe… four?”

“Sounds about right, you lucky twerp,” she sighed. John laughed in delight and she rolled her eyes. “I'm somehow not surprised. The day of the ball, I rushed around most of the day trying to get pretty and make sure my dress was perfect. Meanwhile, you were grilling burgers half an hour before you showed up and somehow _still_ looked so much better than I did.”

John snorted. “Not even close, sugar.”

“That’s cute.”

“So are you. Did you remember to pack your vows? I saw your little notebook out this morning.”

“I’ve got them. Are yours done?”

“They have been for weeks now. Are yours?”

“Yep. Took forever, too, because I wanted them to be perfect.”

And she really hoped they were.

“Same. Oh.” John sounded happy when he said, “Someone just came into the kitchen like he knew exactly who I was talking to. Are you not gonna say hi to Mummy?”

Jack remained quiet and Rose frowned sadly. Poor baby must have been missing her as much as John claimed.

“Hi, Jacky boy,” she called and heard snuffling. “Have you been a good boy?”

A bark sounded in her ear. Three more followed.

“Ope, tail’s going a mile a minute. Say something else, Rose.”

“I can't wait to see you dressed up in your bowtie tomorrow, sweet boy.” Jack started howling and Rose raised her voice to say, “Me and Daddy think you’re going to look fetching.”

“Ha,” John said over Jack’s continued howling. “Nice one, Rose.”

“I thought you’d like that. John, give him a bone or something. I don’t want his throat to hurt. Jack,” she called. “Daddy’s gonna get you a bone. Be a good boy and stop yelling.”

It took a minute for his howling to change to the groans of a very happy doggy gnawing on a bone.

“He’s so spoiled,” John said fondly. “I, uh, I came up with some better names I can use when you finally fall in love with me. I wasn’t satisfied with the ones I came up with the other day. Would you be interested to hear them?”

“Yes, I would. Please share.”

“Well, there are three I like. There's my life."

"Love it."

"And my stars."

"Oh, I really love that," she enthused. "That might be my favorite."

"Lastly is, um, my Andromeda." Her heart tripped happily and she slid a hand between the lapels of his jacket to press a hand to her chest. "I don't know how nice that one is, but... I guess I have a while to figure some good ones out."

"John, I love that. _That_ is my favorite."

Yeah, she definitely needed to add that to her vows. Damn. At least she still had time.

"Really?" he asked, sounding relieved. "I was worried that one was a little too corny. I mean, I know we named a few stars after ourselves, but…"

"No, it's perfect. I can't wait for the day you call me that."

"...Neither can I, Rose. I mean, it's a very sweet name, isn't it? I'd love to be able to use it. I put a lot of thought into those names so I feel I'll deserve it."

"You did a great job."

John hummed. "This bed looks too big. Funny. Never did before.” Aww. “I miss you."

Rose smiled at the pavement. "I miss you, too."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed so tomorrow gets here faster."

There went her heart again.

"I think I will, too."

"I can't wait to see you. I hope you look as good as I've imagined."

"Better, hopefully," she said, smiling. Again or still? "You'd still look good covered in mud and smelling like a hot pig so I know you'll look amazing."

John chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. I hope you don't end up disappointed."

"The only way that would happen is if you don't show up tomorrow, John."

He scoffed. "That's not gonna happen. I'm definitely going to be there waiting very impatiently to see my bride walking towards me."

She was glad he wasn't there, because she knew for a fact that she was smiling like an idiot. She'd seen herself in a car window. Rose headed back towards the house.

"You sweet man."

"Your sweet man."

"Obviously."

John paused a moment. "I love you, my beloved best friend. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the big, white dress."

"I'll be the one bouncing around looking like an excitable toddler at Christmas."

"Or you," Rose giggled. "Still prefer you as Daddy, John. Really, though, not even that. I just want you. Maybe Mister Claus, too. I don't wanna marry a cow or a toddler."

"Oof. Gross, Rose." Rose snickered and John sighed. "Alright. Say goodnight to Mummy, Jack."

After a series of barks, John managed to get him calm – well, somewhat – and Rose smiled.

"Goodnight, you two. Sleep well."

"Sleep well, my love. Bye."

"Bye."

She was still smiling when she made it back to the living room. She didn't care one whit that she got teased about what on earth could have happened during her phone call to make her smile like that.

She was so happy.

***

_I've been informed I cannot call you today or my phone is getting thrown into a wall. I feel that's a bit much. At least I can text._

"Rose, keep your head up," Martha said, keeping her own chin raised for her makeup tech. "You can message him back when you're done."

Rose sighed, sent a quick response, and put her phone down on her thigh. _Unfair. Getting hair and makeup done. Text ASAP._

_I’ll miss you more than I already do._

Just one second after she was given the okay to get out of the chair, Rose hopped up and let an exasperated Donna take her place.

“They’re not even getting married. This is silly. I could be at home sleeping.”

_Done. Donna is being so funny today lol I can't wait to see her reaction when she realizes we’re really getting married.  
What are you up to?_

It took all of four seconds for her to receive his response and it made her giggle

_Missing you.  
Being harassed about every little thing I try to do.  
They won't even let me hold my coffee cup because they think I might find a way to burn myself with coffee that went cold twenty minutes ago.  
Also, our boy has been underfoot from the moment I ROLLED out of bed this morning.  
I'm not exaggerating.   
I rolled out and hit the floor.  
You must have some sort of magical powers that keep me from doing that.  
I miss your arms being around me.  
Can we just elope? I miss seeing your beautiful face and hearing that musical laugh of yours._

“Rose, your mascara is gonna run if you keep laughing that hard,” Shareen fretted. “Calm down.”

“It’s waterproof,” she gasped. “I think John misses me. I only asked what he’s up to and got, like, nine texts back to back from him.”

“Oh, the poor man,” Lucy sighed. “Only a few more hours, Rose.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Can’t come too soon.”

_Oh, my love. I miss you, too. Ignore the guys. They just want to make sure the John Smythe clumsiness doesn’t ruin the day for you._  
As much as I am able, I promise to keep you from rolling out of bed for the rest of our life. Just have to make it through the day. We’d be dragged back at this point, I think, so probably not.  
Anytime you miss me or something starts to vex you, just remind yourself that later on you get to pull off the lingerie I'm wearing right now. You’ll be fine.

Rose sipped at the mimosa one assistant gave her and smiled at Lucy, who was talking to Shareen about Zeb. Donna’s hair _and_ makeup was almost done by the time John texted back.

_Apparently Jack was quite serious about no calls. The only reason my phone isn’t shattered right now is because it hit our boy and fell onto the floor. Don’t worry. Ron slapped him in the back of the head. Not exactly what I asked him to do but it works._

Rose gasped. “Donna, I might smack your husband later.”

Donna snorted. “He probably deserves it if you feel the need to do it yourself. What did he do?”

“He threw John’s phone at my dog.”

“Ooh, get him,” Martha insisted. “He knows better than to hurt that big baby.”

“He does,” Donna said with an eye roll. “I'll be surprised if John doesn’t punch him in the gut at some point.”

“Ron slapped him in the back of the head.” Rose frowned. “I hope John doesn’t try that. I don’t wanna start our marriage with a fistfight.”

Donna again rolled her eyes and then gave her makeup tech a snarky look when she complained about her staying still so she could finish applying her false lashes.

_Is our boy okay? Your answer will determine what I do when I see Jack._

John quickly replied, _He’s fine if a little wary of Jack again. However, I can lie and say he’s limping and scared if it’ll get YOU to punch YOUR brother because I still don’t want him. Especially now._

Rose giggled. _I'm not going to start punching people. One Smythe doing that is enough._

_Two,_ came immediately. Followed by, _Jack also has a tendency to swing when something he loves dearly is being threatened or has been hurt. The entire time you’ve known me, the only time I’ve punched or threatened to punch someone was because someone was threatening me or someone I love or was hurting me or someone I love._

Frowning, Rose thought about that. True, she didn’t have John’s memory, but besides that time Ron and John were play punching each other in the clinic the day John taught her the hustle (and Ron had actually started that), she couldn’t pinpoint a specific time that couldn’t be explained away by John’s reasoning. Hmm. Well, then.

_There’s something about a man who can throw a punch for a good reason that is very hot. Think I might have told you that before._

“Rose, we were thinking about maybe going to that cute diner we saw on our way into town.” Lucy put her wallet back in her purse. “What do you think? We’ll look silly all dolled up but I really wanna try their BLT.”

“Sounds great, sweetie.”

Smothering a sigh when she realized what happened, Rose opened an app on her phone to send Lucy the cash she knew she had just put down for their beauty treatments despite them arguing about it that morning. Lucy had wanted to pay for all of them because she wasn’t allowed to buy a wedding gift since Rose had forbade everyone from doing so due to the fact that both she and John already owned too much to fit into John’s – and now her – sizeable home.

Lucy’s phone dinged and after looking at it, she pouted and looked at her like she’d just kicked her puppy right in front of her.

“Why, Rose?”

“Your friendship is enough, Lucy. I’d rather you use that money on my favorite little man.” Rose wrapped her arms around Lucy and Lucy immediately did the same. “Besides, this was supposed to be my way of thanking all of you for everything you’ve done since John and I decided to get married. Quit trying to ruin my thank you.”

Lucy chuckled and patted her back. “Very well, Rose, but I will find a way to gift you something.”

“Well. Oh, I know.” Rose leaned back and grinned impishly. “How about a little friend for my firstborn to play with? You wanted your children to be close in age…”

“Rose.” Lucy blushed delicately. “My goodness.”

Rose giggled and heard her phone chirp. It was John, not that she found that surprising.

_Close enough. You thought a man who could throw a punch for his woman was hot. Come to think of it, that’s me. Hi, I’ll throw a punch for you. I'm pretty good at it when I need to be._

On her way to Mickey’s Tahoe, Rose laughed to herself and shook her head. She showed Lucy and Shareen both her and John’s last message and they grinned.

“He’s so cute,” Shareen laughed. “His wedding day and he’s still trying to impress you.”

“I love him,” Keisha decided. “He’s the guy you’ve always needed. Not like-”

“The matchstick dick prick?” Shareen asked with a chuckle. “I still like that, by the way, Donna.”

Donna smirked. “Thank you and I like your addition there at the end.”

“And thank you.”

Rose sent, _You already have and it WAS very hot._

_Ha. I knew it. We can be in London by tomorrow. I'm just saying… if you liked a punch, I have no qualms about stomping someone into the ground for being a filthy, cheating weasel._

“Oh, good Lord,” Rose sighed. “I should have seen that coming.”

Reading over her shoulder, Martha snorted. “He’ll never stop trying, Rose. I’ve always thought that man was angrier about James than you were.”

“Probably.”

_We’re not starting our marriage with a fistfight! That’s the second time I’ve said that today. Goodness._

When John responded, she snorted. _I only ever want to make you happy, my dearest and saintliest heart, and who’s to say me beating the snot out of your ex won't make you happy?_

Alright. The man wasn’t going to stop and she honestly didn’t care enough about James to have the love of her life risk jail time and a few bumps and bruises over him. She thought she might know what would get him to stop this sort of talk.

_You’re setting a fine example for our children, John. Would you want them to act the way you are?_

She could feel the pout in his response. _No, I wouldn’t. I’d be quite disappointed, to be honest. Well, hell. Way to ruin my fun, Rose. I’ll let the matter rest indefinitely, but if you ever change your mind, do let me know._

_I will. I'm glad you finally got there._

“Oh, here! Come on, girls. Lunch is on me,” Lucy declared and looked her right in the eye. “Right, Rose?”

She snickered. “Yes, Lucy. Lunch is on you.”

“Good! Let’s go, girls!”


	45. IT IS ABOUT TIME!

Rose was being strangled. She couldn’t breathe. She needed to get this veil off her face. Someone needed to get Danny and Mayme out of there so they didn’t have to watch her die.

“Is he still up there?”

Was that a pain going up her arm? She needed a doctor! Poor Jack. She looked down at him. He didn’t need to watch his mummy die!

“Rose, breathe,” Lucy coached. “He’s still up there. You really need to calm down before you start to hyperventilate.”

The pain was spreading. That could be a heart attack. Someone should get John.

“Are you sure my vows aren’t too much?”

“They’re perfect and he’s going to be so happy when he hears them, Rose.”

Rose went to smooth her hair back, stopped, and dropped her hands. The pain in her arm was replaced by rocks in her tummy. Okay, so probably not a heart attack, then.

“What if you’re wrong about how he feels? I should have told him somewhere other than in front of all our family and friends.”

She couldn’t feel her feet.

“Rose, come on,” Keisha said, rolling her eyes. “That man would’ve married you the first time we came to visit you. We’re not wrong about him.”

She should be able to feel her feet. She needed to feel her feet. She had to _use_ her feet soon!

“Has he moved? What’s he doing?”

Shareen ducked back through the door. “He’s been staring at this door for the last three minutes. I'm not entirely sure he’s blinking anymore.”

She felt like she was shaking. Her hands _were_ trembling. Was it her legs?

“Someone get her a jacket. She’s shaking.”

“I don’t think that’s temperature-related. Rose, think about this for a second.” Rose looked Martha in the eye. “That is your best friend up there. Even if he wasn’t in love with you, he’s not gonna embarrass you in any way.”

That made sense in a way. Her shaking calmed. Ron poked his head into the door, looked right at Rose, and nodded to someone behind him before disappearing.

“Is he still up there?”

Lucy patted her arm. “Of course he is. He’s been here since five o’clock, Rose. Ron said he tried to come earlier and he and Jack had to physically sit on him to keep him from leaving the house.”

“Oh, no.” Her anxiety dissipated and she started giggling. “I can imagine that happening. Did he really try coming earlier?”

“Yes,” Donna huffed. “Are we gonna get this show on the road? I'm eager to get this whole farce done with so I can get out of this dress.”

“Hey,” Jack said, looking into the room. “Wow, you look gorgeous, Rose. You, too, babe.”

Donna huffed. “Yeah, thanks.”

“I'm just checking you’re doing okay back here and not at all close to running out the back door like someone keeps worrying you’ll do.”

Jack snorted and gave her a grin. He was shaking his head and looked incredibly amused.

“By someone you mean John?” Rose asked. “He’s worrying?”

Laughing, Jack said, “All day, yeah. Glad to see you’re still here. I’ll pass it on to the concerned party.”

“He’s worrying,” Rose told Lucy when Jack left. “That’s a good sign, right?”

“Oh, Rose. Honey.”

“Listen,” Ron announced while walking through the door. “I know this was supposed to start in fifteen minutes but everyone’s here and I think John’s two seconds away from either shaking to pieces or stealing you away and forging everyone’s names on the license. He might have just said as much to me. Do you mind if we start earlier?”

“He said that?” Ron gave her a look, one that clearly said, ‘obviously’ and Rose sighed happily. “Alright. Yes, let’s do it.”

Suddenly feeling the calmest she’d ever felt in her _entire life_ , Rose let out a deep breath and smiled as Lucy, then Shareen and Keisha, and then Martha gave her a kiss. Donna, looking huffy, patted her back before leaving the room.

Rose followed everyone from the room they were in, carefully tread the path to the French doors that opened out onto the garden behind them and the ballroom in front, and then waited for the music to start. From where she was standing, she could just see Jack escorting her mum to her seat.

She assumed Ron was still standing next to John. The suit Ron had been wearing before was lovely. She could only imagine what John looked like.

This was taking too long!

“Okay,” Lucy said quietly. “Keisha, Randy, go.”

“Good luck,” Keisha mouthed, grinning widely. “You look great!”

Rose smiled.

“Shareen,” Lucy said next and kissed her son’s cheek. “And Zeb.”

“Come on, little man.” Shareen and Lucy settled him on her hip and then Shareen held up a thumb. “See ya on the other side, babe.”

She started to bounce excitedly right as her dad rushed up behind her.

“I'm here. Sorry.” He dropped his voice. “Needed the loo.”

“Hi, Dad,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. “You’re just in time.”

“Martha, Mickey.” Lucy pointed a finger and did her best to look stern, which was a feat for someone normally so sweet. “Mickey, spit out that gum, mister.”

He swallowed it instead and Rose snickered.

“Alright, let me see you.”

Rose held up her hands and tried not to drop her bouquet. It figured she’d channel John if she wasn’t extra careful.

“How do I look?”

Her dad smiled. “You’re glowing. You look magnificent.”

"You’re exquisite. John’s not gonna know what hit him.” Lucy kissed her cheek and Rose sucked in a sharp, excited breath. “See you soon.”

Lucy slowly paced through the doors with her own bouquet in hand and Rose clutched at her dad’s hand.

Next went Jack in his cute, gold bowtie being led on his brand-new blue leash by Danny, who was carrying their rings. Mayme followed behind her brother with the basket Lucy had spray-painted for her three days ago when she’d realized she’d forgotten it completely. Bless that woman.

After what felt like an eternity, she and her dad finally got their cue to go.

For the rest of her life, she knows she’ll never forget the way John looked when he finally caught sight of her in her wedding dress. His brows rose as he mouthed something, a smile spread over those lips of his, and his entire body straightened while he smiled wider and wider until most of his teeth were visible.

And blimey, did he look magnificent. Was that a weird thing to think? Didn’t matter because it was true. It was astonishing how great he looked in a suit. He was stunning.

John was already holding his hands out for her before she was even close enough to grab hold. Kissing her dad’s cheek, she hurried the last few steps to the altar and ignored the laughter in favor of staring adoringly up at John.

“You look stunning. Is that weird to say?”

“No, not from you, Rose.” He was still smiling that large, striking smile he’d been wearing when he first saw her. “It’s perfect. You’re… I don’t even have words. My God, I'm actually speechless. Totally, completely without the proper words to describe the masterpiece I am looking at.”

“Guys,” Scott whispered. “At least pretend to listen to what I'm saying, alright?”

His voice raised back to full volume and Rose and John simply stared at each other. She felt she should probably be paying attention but she couldn’t. She couldn’t believe they were finally there, waiting to wed, right at the point of no return.

She wanted to take a running leap passed that point and get to the lifetime of memories she wanted to share with John. Looking amused, John gave their hands a shake and Rose blinked.

“What?” she whispered. “What’s happening?”

John mouthed, “your vows.”

“Oh. Are we already there?” she asked aloud. “Oh, dear, I hope we’re still recording this.”

Not bothering to keep quiet, John laughed and quickly leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Yes, we’re recording it. Oh, Rose.” He shook his head, still so amused. “Let’s hear those vows.”

“Yes,” Scott said. “Your vows?”

Rose took her vows from Lucy, cleared her throat, and held on to one of John’s hands. After a second, she tossed her vows aside, much to everyone’s amusement, and reclaimed John’s free hand.

“‘You can never be too careful, but the best preparation is sometimes no match for predestined events.’ That was one of the first important things I ever learned from you, John. I never expected to find myself back in a place where I’d be ready to commit the rest of my life to another man, but now I couldn’t imagine never meeting you. Life is funny like that.”

John smiled warmly and squeezed her hands.

“Even though we're the best of friends and have a great relationship, there have been times we've argued… and marriage isn’t easy. There will be good times and there will be bad times. So I'm vowing here and now never to go to bed angry even if we have to stay up until six a.m. hashing it out. I might have stolen that from your parents.”

After nodding at her, John briefly glanced at his brother, who Rose saw was tearing up a little.

“Come rain or shine, in sickness and in health, I'll always be there for you. I'll be your rock when you can't support yourself and I know I’ll need your arms when I can't stand. I promise to stop begging for children when we either run out of room or we've added onto the house so much that it looks like the Weasley Burrow.” John chuckled and Rose continued, smiling, “You better hide pretty well at that point so I don't find you, because that might not even stop me.”

John wasn’t the only one who laughed now and Rose let herself join in for a second.

“Anytime I cook, I want you to serenade me as loudly as you feel is necessary and our day will never be complete until we've shared a dance together. It can be the chicken dance for all I care.”

Mouth closed and lips pressed together, John chuckled and nodded. Squeezing his hands now, Rose gave him a small smile as she began the next part.

“Come what may, I will always tell you I love you when we part, even if only for an hour, because we've both learned anything can happen at a moment's notice and I don’t ever want you to doubt how much I love you. Not for a second.”

Letting go of one hand, John cupped her cheek and Rose leaned into his hand. Ignoring her burning eyes, she had to swallow twice before she could continue. She looked at Lucy, who nodded reassuringly, and then smiled up at John.

“I am so in love with you, Johnathan James Smythe.” John’s face went slack and Rose lifted her chin. “I have been for as long as I can actually remember. I just couldn’t believe it and once I did accept what had happened to my heart, I couldn’t seem to find the right way to say it to make you understand what I was telling you. I'm sorry it’s taken this long to make you see. I love you so very much. I want to be your Andromeda.”

John gave her a blinding, breathtaking smile and hauled her into his arms for a searing kiss. Rose could vaguely hear cheering, the loudest of which sounded like Jack, but it was hard to focus on anything but the man holding her. Scott eventually cleared his throat and John unwillingly lowered her to the ground with that same smile on his handsome face.

“I believe she’s done,” Scott murmured after silently asking if she was done. “John, your vows.”

John shook himself and looked at first her, then Scott, next at their party, and finally at everyone seated in front of them.

“Right. Vows. Jesus, how am I ever gonna be able to follow that? I should have gone first.”

Rose giggled, feeling lovedrunk and giddy, and John pushed out a deep breath while still smiling down at her. It took him a minute to be able to speak.

“I am unspeakably moved and quite literally dumbstruck that I ever earned…” John shook his head. “This is not going well. I'm sorry, Rose.”

“It’s okay, John. You wrote your vows, remember?”

John smacked his forehead with their joined hands and grinned a little self-consciously.

“Eternally clumsy in all things,” he explained. “Sorry, everybody.”

“Get to it,” Donna yelled. “Oaf.”

“My sister-in-law, everybody,” he said, eyes on the sheets in his hands. “Alright. These… aren’t in order.”

“John,” she murmured. “Breathe.”

He met her gaze, relaxed, and released a quiet breath. A happy smile lit up his face and his vows got tucked into his suit.

“I remember what I wrote, anyway. Sorry, Rose.”

Rose smiled. “That’s unnecessary.”

John linked their hands together once more, kissed her knuckles, and pulled in a deep breath. His gaze met hers and he smiled.

“My life, my love, my stars. My Andromeda.” Hands still in hers, he caressed her cheek. “We’ve had our cute moments. They started with me as your biggest fanboy, then as the friend who knew you better than women you’ve known for years, and finally as a man who couldn’t imagine a single day without seeing you or hearing your voice. Now here I am pledging to give you the happiest life I can or die trying.”

Briefly scowling, Rose lifted the hem of her skirt and kicked his shoe with the toe of one golden heel, much to the amusement of everyone gathered.

“Sorry, my love,” he chuckled. “I told myself I’d take that out. Anyway, it took four proposals, but we’re finally here and I’ve never been happier. Cheesy as it sounds, you light up my life. You set my world on fire and I’ll happily burn for you if only to keep seeing your smiles, hearing your laughter, and feeling your hand in mine.”

Rose swallowed thickly and felt a tear gather in her left eye. She pressed her lips together.

“You once told me you want a man who arouses both your mind and your body in equal measure. This is my vow to always try my hardest to never leave you wanting and if I fail, well, practice makes perfect. We both know how much I love to practice with you.”

Rose snickered, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. The imp _would_ allude to something naughty at their wedding. So much for trying to be sweet.

“I might have just thrown that in at the last second to get a reaction out of you.” John chuckled and Rose grinned at him. “If you can handle me being such a rapscallion, I’ll deal with never having hot water again. Seems like an even trade in my book.”

Jack chuckled loudly. Rose shrugged, still grinning, and John’s smile gentled. He looked down at her with his eyes warm and she found herself holding her breath.

“I want us to have adventures until our final days, Rose.” Rose pulled in a slightly shaky breath and felt him weave their fingers together. “And the day we run out of stars to name, we’ll have to start all over again. I never want to stop running off to the stars with my favorite human.”

“My Time Lord,” she murmured, smiling. “We’ll never stop.”

“I'm glad.” He smiled warmly. “I’ve already told you once how I feel about you. I remember it clearly. I said, ‘I think I love you more than words could ever say, Rose. I'm not entirely sure I’ll ever find anyone that comes close to the woman you are.’”

She remembered him saying that. Rose smiled at him.

“We were washing dishes at the time and you looked at me, this man who could never possibly deserve you, and said you felt the same way. You didn’t even think that man existed. I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you but I will be eternally grateful someone out there pushed you in my direction.”

“That’s so sweet, John.”

John flipped their hands over so he could kiss the back of her hand.

“Rose, I’ve been looking forward to saying this to you for far too long. You would have to be blind or, as it turns out, a stunning but oblivious blonde not to know I’ve been in love with you this whole time.”

“I love you, too. So very, very much.”

He grinned and she smiled, teary-eyed and so happy, she was sure she would burst from it any second now.

“I had such an embarrassing crush on you when you first came to town. Ron especially can confirm that. That first day I ever saw you, I was instantly bowled over. I was trying to be smooth and ended up shaking so much from nerves, I dropped my tea all over you before I could even say hello. I was mortified but I think I hid it well enough.”

Rose laughed. “Oh, my God. Are you serious?”

There were several laughs and a couple snickers from their friends and family as John shook his head.

“I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. You have no idea. I figured I’d blown my shot but I could be happy settling as your friend. You were fantastic so it would have been enough for me. Didn’t stop me from falling for you and falling hard. I was already half in love with you the night I first proposed with a beer bottle in the middle of your kitchen. I had just responded to a call next door and you were in those skimpy shorts I hope to God you never throw away.”

Rose giggled as did Scott and a few of their friends, Jack the loudest.

“That was the first night I ever told you I love you. By that Thanksgiving, I was nearly there. I also could have backed off and moved on at that point. However.” John stopped and swallowed. “On the anniversary of Mum and Dad’s accident, there was nowhere else I wanted or needed to be but by your side. I brought the blanket on our adventure. That was the night I knew my heart was wholly and forever lost to my best friend.”

More tears were gathering in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She didn’t want to lose sight of him.

“And the night of our accident…” Rose opened her mouth and John shook his head. “Rose, I would have joined you. I wouldn’t have been able to go on. I love you always and forever.”

She felt two tears slide down her left cheek and another trail down to her chin on the right. John gave her a wide smile and dropped to one knee.

“So Mr. Scott, Madame Librarian, Missus Claus, my favorite cherry, my love. My Andromeda, will you marry me?”

"Yes," Rose said through more tears, using their clasped hands to wipe her cheek. "It's about time, you big dope. I love you so much."

"And I love you with my whole being, sweetheart."

This time, they couldn't quite stop kissing each other. Rose was pretty sure those were her tears getting on John's cheeks, but she didn't care. She felt someone place a ring in her hand and she blindly slid it onto John’s finger once he realized what was going on. He pulled away long enough to look at her finger after he slid on her top band and then wrapped her up in his arms. Laughing loudly, Scott finally gave up trying to get them to exchange an "I, do" and loudly pronounced them husband and wife.

His exclamation was met with cheers and a whistle or two.

Deepening their kiss impossibly, John leaned her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a joyful laugh. Suddenly, John jerked forward and a sound of alarm escaped him as they tipped over. She found herself on the ground the next moment, her dress billowing around her, with John directly on top of her and laughing his arse off. He pushed himself up on his hands and she and John looked to their right.

Their beloved bowtied Jacky boy stood there beside them alternating between trying to lick their faces and barking his furry head off. Rose laid her head on the floor and giggled along with John. They weren’t the only ones cracking up.

"Someone help," John laughed. "Get our boy."

Jack came to their rescue and hauled the dog off to where he'd been sitting in the front row with Donna. John sat up on his knees and Rose propped herself up on her elbows.

"I should have known one of the Smythe men would knock me over on my wedding day. I would have laid down actual money, though, that it would be the clumsy man I fell in love with."

Laughing happily, John came to his feet and helped her off the ground.

"I'm so sorry but I think that was a perfect ending to our ceremony." John kissed her again and looked over. "Way to ruin a good moment, buddy."

"Leave him alone, you big meanie. He was happy."

"As am I, my little banana cream pie."

Rose was still smiling as they signed the marriage license and Donna was _still_ gawping half an hour later when she arrived back at John's – no, their – house for the reception. Removing the temptation to corner her new husband before the reception had even begun, Rose had changed out of her wedding dress in one of the small spare rooms at the back of the ballroom while John had been forced ahead to their home by Jack, Ron, _and_ Randy.

Clad in denims, one of John’s old button-ups (in white, of course), and a warm jacket that she’d thrown on over her wedding lingerie, Rose hurriedly climbed into her vehicle while Lucy and Martha promised to bring her things with them. She should go, just go. So she did. When she made it home, she literally ran to John. Laughing, he swept her off the ground and spun her in a circle.

“I missed you,” she said and kissed his cheek. “I love you. You’re so handsome.”

“I love you, too. So much.” John kissed her lips and then lowered her to the ground. “Come on. They’re all waiting.”

Feeling like she was walking on clouds, Rose walked hand in hand with John to the makeshift dance area they’d sectioned off quite some distance from John’s house. Tables and lit torches lined the square and John held up their clasped hands victoriously when they stepped into the space.

“Seriously, after the longest goddamned wait in all of eternity,” Jack announced, “I'm so happy to finally introduce for the first time, Mister and Missus John and Rose Smythe.”

“Jack,” Rose called, “your language!”

Several people laughed and the music for their first dance started up. She only vaguely took note of Jack saying something about their first dance as John looked down at her with a soft, ecstatic smile and guided her around the floor.

She did notice their shaggy boy wagging his tail and trying to follow them around, but not so much when the music ended. It wasn’t until John slowed to a standstill that she realized it was over.

“Every day for the rest of our lives,” he murmured, smile a bit bigger. “I promise. Or until my knees go out and I can't dance with you anymore.”

“Might as well just shoot me the day that happens.”

John chuckled and kissed her forehead. “That will not be happening.”

“Wait.” Rose leaned back and sighed. “John.”

He grinned. “What?”

“Kiss From A Rose? You said you were gonna take this off the list.”

“It’s perfect,” he laughed. “I will never regret this.”

“You imp,” she huffed. “Alright. Get this going, John.”

John cleared his throat, eyes on his brother, and Jack nodded. The music quietened and John started to speak in a loud voice.

“As you can probably tell from the attire change we requested of everyone, this is not a stuffy shindig. My wife,” he said, savoring the word, “wanted a bonfire with finger foods. I don’t think we should stand on ceremony. We’re gonna dance with our family, we’re gonna dig into that…” John pointed at their macaron tower. “That beauty and then we’re gonna have a party. If you’re driving or underage, there are soft drinks by the barn. If you’re not, liquor’s on the deck.”

There was a soft boom and hollering and Rose and John both twisted to see Mickey and Ron feeding the flames on their bonfire. John caught her eye, smiled, and kissed her forehead on his way to offer his hand to her mum.

As they’d discussed, since Anna couldn’t be there to dance the mother-son dance with him, Rose thought (and John agreed) that it would be cute if he danced with her mother and she danced with his brother instead. They hadn’t bothered informing either her mother or Jack of that, though, and both seemed surprised at first but happy when they figured out what was going on.

After they’d danced, ate several macarons, and tucked a few more into her jacket pockets for snacking, their reception kicked off in earnest. She spent a while talking to their guests and walking around eating from one of the three plates she and John were carrying, using his gaze as an indication for what she should shove into his mouth.

Eventually, they gave up on food and broke into the liquor. She’d had enough to be feeling warm but not yet even a little tipsy when John looked at his watch.

Jack put on The House Is Rocking and John gestured towards his brother. Jack, nodding, messed around with the sound system for a few minutes while John caught Ron and Martha’s attention. Soon, their little group was all together.

“We’ve reached the point where Rose and I are going to need to head to the house to start getting ready to leave. Are we all still on for sobering up elsewhere before Ron and Lucy takes the two of us to the airport? And you and Mickey are okay watching the party when we four leave, Jack?”

Jack and Mickey shrugged and nodded at each other.

“I insist on showers and changes of clothes,” Donna said huffily and sniffed. “The smell’s making me sick.”

Looking concerned, Jack rubbed her tummy and John watched, smiling.

“That works for us,” Rose took over. “I wanted to wash all this hairspray out of my hair and I know there’s stuff around the house we probably still need to unplug or shut down.”

John nodded. “And I still have to finish packing our bag.” Well, that was a lie. “What do we say to the pub in about an hour? Is Luann still over there?”

“As long as she follows the book and keeps her mouth shut,” Donna said, “no one has to know anything.”

Jack nodded his agreement. Rose purposely didn’t look at Randy, who was staring at his phone and acting like he hadn’t heard.

“We’ll see you in an hour. Someone track down Jackie and Pete if you can so Rose can say goodbye before we leave town.”

Mickey looked off to the left. “Rose was just dancing with Pete by the grill. We’ll check there first.”

After waving at Idris, who was dancing with Chris on the other side of the bonfire, and smiling happily at Julie, Rose turned towards the house. Hand in hers, John started leading her back with a contented smile on his lips. It was quite a walk so she had time to ask once they were well away from their friends. Rose smiled at his profile.

“So what are we really doing, John?”

“I don’t want our first time making love as husband and wife to be in a strange bed in a foreign country, Rose. I'm finally getting you in my bed and since we’re married now, we have no reason to stop ourselves this time.”

“Thank. God. I still think we should have given in before now. Beyond, uh, those few times.”

“I do, too, but I'm also glad we waited.”

“Me, too. I don’t know that I’ll ever decide if I loved this or hated it.”

“Same.” John chuckled and let her precede him through the gate to the fenced off backyard. “There is something I _do_ know, though, if you’re interested.”

“Always. What do you know?”

On the porch, John ducked his head down until his lips were within brushing distance and walked around her. Fingers hooked into his front belt loops, Rose spun with him to keep him close.

“You, my beloved best friend, are finally in love with me,” John murmured, “and that knowledge… Rose, this feeling is the single most arousing thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“You know what might be more arousing than that?”

“Do tell.”

“My husband,” Rose said, shivering a little at the thrill she felt suffuse her body, “is in love with _me_ and I get to touch him as often as I want now.” Rose paused, smiled widely, and sang quietly, “because we’re married.”

John grinned. “We’re married,” he repeated quietly. “I really felt like this day would never come.”

“I was beginning to feel the same way.” Rose reached behind John, opened the back door with one hand, and pushed at his tummy with the other. John took a step back. “Now get your butt in our bed. We have less than an hour.”

“Ooh, yes, ma’am.”

***

Her body was still shaking.

By now, they had both long since regained their breath and the sweat on their skin had dried, but her body was still shaking. Lord, her throat was still a little sore from all the yelling.

Christ.

Rose glanced over at John and saw him staring up at the ceiling with one leg slightly bent at the knee. She drew little hearts and stars onto his thigh with a finger and saw his lips curl as he turned his head to look at her.

“I just want you to know,” she breathed, mindful of her throat, “that what just happened was the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced in my entire life.”

He chuckled. “The sexiest? Rose, you don’t have to flatter me anymore. We’re married now.”

“No, I mean it. I couldn’t breathe half the time. I'm surprised we didn’t break the bed there at the end… or the wall.” Smirking, John reached up and felt at the wall behind the headboard. “Do I have bruises on my hips?”

Abruptly concerned, John leaned up onto one elbow and looked her over.

“No, you don’t. No yet.” He dropped back onto the mattress. Lord only knew what had happened to their pillows… or the other half of her bra. “I might have underestimated how much I’d like hearing you say you love me in that breathy voice of yours.”

“I’d wondered. I mean, I didn’t quite think you were just that happy to be having sex again.”

“That voice gets me every time, but then you were telling me how much you love me and… I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Rose snorted. “I wasn’t hurt at all. Could go for another round, actually.”

“Really?” He looked distinctly interested. “We do have a little more time and really, no one would blink if we were a few minutes late.”

“I'm glad we agree. Can I be on my back again? I thought being on top was my favorite, but damn.” She shook her head, brows arched just a bit, and John grinned at her. “I'm still shaking.”

“I’ll give you whatever you want. How much time do we have?”

“Not nearly long enough for that so keep your tongue in your head. I _love_ your tongue, don’t get me wrong, but I need a proper shagging. Priorities.”

“Woof.”

“Indeed.”

Rose slung a leg over John’s hips and enjoyed being to skin to skin with him with his hands on her hips. His grip felt possessive, appealing in all the right ways, and she leaned down to capture his lips.

“I thought you wanted to be on your back,” he breathed when she pulled back for air. “Not that I mind in any way whatsoever.”

“I do. I'm happy for now.”

John hummed and dragged her back down. Not much time at all had passed when she felt him brushing against her. Biting her lip, Rose sat up on her knees and reached between them, cocking her hips up enough to be able to guide him into her body, and then slowly sank down with a happy sigh. She loved that they were finally at a point where they could have sex without worrying about pulling out or, God forbid, wearing a condom.

“You feel perfect,” John groaned. “Less than a day into our marriage and I already feel like a spoiled man. I love you.”

“I love you, too, and trust me, you're not the only one who thinks that. Any of that.”

John chuckled. “Oh, you feel like a spoiled man? Well, how about that? I had no idea I’d eventually sleep with Anderson Scott, too.”

“Yep,” she laughed shakily. “Only other person you’re allowed to shag without me divorcing your arse so keep that in mind.”

“And here I thought I was completely straight. Funny how that goes, huh?”

“Yes, I'm sure it was a surprise. How does he feel, John?”

“He feels hot, wet, and like he was made especially for me. Very tight, too, Christ.”

“You know, that’s a little hot. Maybe next time you decide to take Mister Scott to bed, he’ll be dressed up in a suit and tie. It’ll be your turn to unwrap him like a Christmas present.”

John bit his lip a moment. “It is startling how arousing I find this whole conversation. Before I met you, I never in a million years would have considered discussing sleeping with a man let alone gone ahead and had that discussion while buried inside of a breathtaking woman.”

“I guess I'm just shaking your world up left and right.”

“That you are, Mister Scott. May I just add it’s a great pleasure being the one buried so deeply inside of you?”

Giggling a little, Rose grinned down at her smiling husband – she could finally call him that! – and quirked her brows.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mister Smythe. Now perhaps you can get off your back and give me the proper shag I requested before.”

“Oh, yes, sir.”

His hands slowing the movement of her body, John leaned up to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. Sighing, her own hands pressing to his cheeks, Rose smiled into the kiss and felt John’s right leg lift up from the bed. Suddenly, gently, he was breaking their kiss, guiding her to her back, and following along until his body was covering hers.

“I love you, John Smythe.” She smirked a little impishly. “So does Anderson Scott. I’ll try not to be jealous.”

John chuckled. Their lips were close enough to brush when he rocked into her body, pulled back, and repeated the move. Eyes closing, Rose savored the glorious friction this position was giving her and finally pulled John’s head forward so she could kiss him again.

It was no less thrilling now than it had been the first time they had ever kissed and the gentle ebb and flow of John’s movements became a little rougher, the friction a little more intense, their breathing a little faster. Rose put her hands on John’s frankly perfect bum and felt his thrusts become deeper, drawing an indescribable sound from deep within his chest. In response, Rose felt her arousal kick up several notches and a husky moan escaped her, which encouraged John to go faster and deeper… which would restart the cycle until John had reached a pace and depth that felt so good, Rose couldn’t help but arch up into the feeling on every thrust.

John captured her cries with his mouth, groans of his own escaping into her mouth and against her cheeks, one hand wrapped tightly in her hair and the other supporting his weight on the bed. Now _this_ image of him was something she never wanted to forget.

She was almost disappointed when she felt pressure and pleasure gathering low in her body. He felt so good, this felt perfect, and she never wanted it to end, but God, what an ending it was gonna be.

The closer she got, the more her legs tightened on the bed and against John’s own legs and the harder it got to breathe. She didn’t know if he sensed her approaching orgasm or if he was still coherent enough to notice her actions, but whichever it actually was, John angled his hips and focused more on providing that delicious friction right where she needed it the most.

Rose pushed her head back, enjoying the way John cradled it in his hand, and rocked against him in an ever more erratic fashion until she could feel herself cresting, cresting, cresting… John’s breath was becoming labored, she could hear her name, felt his hips tremble and jolt.

A thousand, no, a million pinpoints of light exploded behind her eyes as pleasure swamped her, nearly drowning her. Distantly, she noted John shuddering and trying to stay still. When she was able to, Rose opened her eyes and met his gaze.

“You are so very beautiful,” he said, looking awed. “I'm _such_ a lucky bastard. I feel like I’ve said that a lot in the past few weeks.”

“I love it. Tells me I'm probably not the only one who feels so blessed to be here right now.” John gave her a happy smile and Rose clenched around him. “I know you were close. Why didn’t you…?”

“Our first time together as husband and wife was over much too quickly. I couldn’t even hold on long enough to give you more pleasure.” He gave her an apologetic look. “I want to do it right this time. Well, not perfectly right since you wouldn’t let me taste you first but close enough.”

“We definitely wouldn’t have had time for it if you had. Do you think we have time for you?”

John swept out his arm and knocked the clock radio off the bedside table.

“We do now. Worst case scenario, we miss our flight and I get to rent us a hotel room while waiting for a later flight.”

“Quit wasting your money,” Rose sighed. “Until the day I die, I swear.”

“Likely but let’s hope I go first so I don’t have to traumatize our children and grandchildren by following right behind. It’s also _our_ money, Rose.”

Rose slapped him. Hard. Right on the center of one delectable-feeling cheek. He looked at her in surprise and she gave him a mean look.

“Don’t talk about you dying and definitely don’t joke about ending things if I go first, you jerk.”

“I'm sorry,” he laughed, “but that was so cute. You’ve never called me a jerk before.”

“You were being a jerk and don’t laugh. I was being serious.”

“Alright. I apologize. I won't be a jerk anymore.”

“And ‘I won't talk about dying’ or joke about following behind if I go first, John.”

“Right. I won't do either of those things.”

“Because our children and grandchildren and maybe even great-grandchildren will still be here.” He nodded and she sighed. “I don’t like thinking about this.”

“Let’s focus more on trying to produce one of those children you mentioned. That could be a great way to get your mind off it.”

Rose looked at him in disbelief. “You mean really try? I thought we were gonna wait.”

“We are,” he replied and then frowned, his eyes on her. “I simply meant we could put this currently useless thing to work.” He thrust forward to drive home his, uh, point. “And since we’re not using any protection, there’s also a possibility… It was supposed to be a joke, I guess. Apparently a poor one.”

“Oh. Right.”

Looking curious, John studied her and arched a brow at whatever he saw. She furrowed her own brows.

“Unless you don’t want to wait. That is what you said you wanted, right? I'm not misremembering that conversation, am I?”

“I did say that.”

“Right.” His head cocked. He looked like he was trying not to smile. “But?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t be upset if it happened sooner. We’d both still have time to get used to being in an intimate relationship again. About nine months’ worth of time.”

Now he did smile. “Yes, we would. I wouldn’t be upset if it happened sooner, either. Not by a long shot.”

“So…” Rose tapped her fingers on one of his hips. “Maybe?”

John’s smile widened and Rose reciprocated hopefully. She could wait but she also couldn’t really. Like not at all.

“You already know my feelings on the subject,” he finally said. “I’ve made it clear I wouldn’t have minded trying well before we got together. Dreamt about it well before I even suspected you would give me a chance.”

Rose nodded. “I remember you telling me _part_ of that. Wish you would’ve told me the rest at the time, but I understand why you didn’t.”

“Mhmm. I know that now.” John cleared his throat. “The decision is yours, Rose. Whatever you decide, I want you to be really, really sure.”

“So, if I decide I wanna wait a few more months?”

“Then I will accept your decision and immensely enjoy practicing the entire baby-making process with you.”

“And if I decide I wanna start as soon as tomorrow?”

“Then we will start trying tomorrow.”

“It’s really as simple as that for you? Don’t or do, you’ll just go with the flow?”

“Yes, it’s really that simple. Merely being around you is enough to make me unspeakably happy. Whenever we decide to start trying, whether it’s now or in a few months, it won't change how I feel and even if we can never have children, I’ll still be happy. We’ll just adopt a whole bunch of animals instead.”

“Clumsy with your words, my arse,” Rose muttered, smiling. Her eyes were burning. “That was the best response I could have gotten, I think.” John smiled and she caressed his side. “Surrogacy and adoption are options if we need them.”

“They are,” John said, nodding. “They’re very good options. Ones we can keep in mind if we ever need them.”

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“My app said I'm gonna be ovulating today. Tonight. We can try harder next month if it doesn’t take this one.”

He gave her a jubilant smile. “So you want to try now, then? I didn’t willfully misunderstand you?”

“Nope. You heard me correctly.”

“Excellent.” His eyes briefly closed. He looked exultant when they opened back up. “I’d wondered where you tracked your menstruation cycle. You said there’s an app for that sort of thing?”

“Several, actually. You can see it later if you want.”

“I do. I'm very curious about the accuracy and any other information it might offer.”

“Lots but later, John.”

Rose spread her legs wider, pulled him tight against her body, and put pressure on his bum until he began to thrust into her body at a slow but steady pace. After maybe less than a minute, John stopped, leaned his shoulders up so he could see her tummy, and then adjusted his positioning.

When he slid in again, he hit her back wall and she smiled in delight at the pleasurable thrill she felt.

Perhaps it was the fact she’d already climaxed twice that evening or perhaps it was the fact they would be trying for a baby from here on or perhaps it was just his exemplary skills. Whatever it was, it didn’t take long for her to start getting close.

And she knew when John was approaching the brink himself because his stomach tightened against her, he started grinding into her rather than thrusting with his usual precision, and it became harder for him to keep his eyes open. Past experience told her he’d be coming a lot faster than she was if she didn’t hurry herself along and this time, she wanted to go with him.

When Rose felt his body shift so he was braced on his right arm, thereby freeing his left hand, she knew he must be closer than she thought. If he was going to use his left hand, he wanted her to get off quick. Circling his wrist, she placed his left hand back by her shoulder and slipped her hand between their bodies.

Groaning, John stopped moving altogether and caught her up in a kiss that left her breathless. She rubbed herself faster and whimpered into his mouth.

Body flush against hers once more, he started thrusting into her at a much faster pace and Rose matched him, openly moaning into his face as her pleasure built quickly. His eyes finally slipped shut and, right as her third orgasm flooded through her, John cried out and jerked forward as deep as he could go, his hands fisted in the bedsheets on either side of her.

Seconds after Rose relaxed onto the bed, pulses of aftershock still running through her, John slowly stopped rocking into her, seemed to go boneless, and sagged against her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, an action that earned her an unexpected kiss.

Chest heaving, John gently tilted her head back but didn’t deepen the kiss. He then pressed a kiss onto her forehead before rolling them to the side.

That forehead kiss, oh, it was such a sweet gesture after that _brilliant_ shag that Rose was taken aback for a long moment. Then she just smiled to herself and enjoyed the feeling of him brushing her hair out of her face.

Quietly, almost as if to himself, he murmured, “Rose smiles always make things better.”

Her smile grew. What a sweet man. It was hard to believe he was hers for life. John placed a light kiss to her temple right as the bedroom door cracked open. She and John both looked to the door, John throwing the sheet over them as they did, and Rose laughed when she saw Jacky boy standing there.

“Our boy apparently made it to the house.”

John chuckled. “Apparently. Let’s get cleaned up first and then we can worry about Jack.”

“Good idea.”

Once on their feet, he abruptly pulled her in for a kiss and a long hug. Feeling like a besotted teenager all over again, Rose sighed happily into his mouth and melted into his arms.

That was, until she realized Jack was still just staring at them.

“Oh, my god.” Rose hastily snatched up the bedsheet and wrapped it around her back. “That baby doesn’t need to see us like this.” She paused and yelled, “get in this sheet with me!”

John laughed loudly. “You’re being ridiculous. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I do you.”

“Hey, that’s great. Your naked arse is shining at our boy. Cover up.”

John’s laughter was renewed at that and Rose hurriedly covered his bum with the pillow she found at her feet. John gently disengaged her fingers from the pillowcase, tossed the pillow onto the bed, and stepped into the sheet with her as his hands went to her cheeks. He then kissed her forehead and lips in that order and finally sighed with his forehead resting against hers.

“I love you, you silly, gorgeous, fantastic woman.” His eyes reopened and he straightened. “You are my soulmate. I swear on my life and the stars above us you are. I crave your presence, your smile, your laughs, your brilliance, your sassiness, your kindheartedness, your companionship, your understanding, your intelligence, your strength, your silliness. If ever there was a perfect woman for me…”

“You still feel that way after getting to sleep with me?”

John gave her a dirty look. “Obviously, Rose. It’ll take a lot of work at times, but I think our relationship will be one for the ages. Seeing how far we’ve come and how hard we both said we’ve fallen, I truly do think we’re meant to be together, as trite as that might sound. Besides, the blanket basically said so.”

The mood – previously very serious and so completely romantic but timed poorly – was broken by that last statement and Rose barked out a laugh of surprise.

“Oh, my gosh, John.”

She kept laughing and John laughed along with her for a moment, grabbed her hands, and then kissed her knuckles.

“And now that is enough of that, because you’re still clutching that sheet likes someone’s trying to rip it away from us. Let’s get showered and get out of here. We have a flight to catch later and I’d like to get some more food in my belly before we go.”

“Good idea.”

John smiled and led the both of them, still wrapped up in their sheet, to the bathroom for a shower. Jack seemed upset he wasn’t allowed to come in, which made Rose frown but she promised herself she’d give him a bunch of pets and scratches when she got out to make up for it.

“Hey, Rose?” She looked up curiously and John, eyes on her, tested the water running in the shower. “Did you know what I meant about the blanket?”

“I did. I would have looked at you like you were mad or asked what you meant if I hadn’t.”

“Ah. Who told you? Was it Ron? Wait. I bet it was Jack. Was it after your birthday?”

“No. Randy told me.” Rose smiled at his expression. “He explained what you bringing out that blanket meant and why Jack was so excited to see it.”

“I’d forgotten I’d even told him that. See? You broke my memory,” John said, smiling fondly and rolling his eyes. “Rude, Rose.”

“Oh, hush. I still remember wanting to ask if we could bring it to Milling Falls the first time we stayed up there. You beat me to the punch, though.” Rose snickered and enjoyed the smile John gave her. “I didn’t wanna examine too closely why I wanted to be the one who brought it out.”

“All that time we wasted. If I’d made a move or you’d’ve let yourself take a chance on me, we could’ve been this happy forever ago.”

“I know. I sorta wanna kick my own arse, thanks. I think I was doing the very thing Donna warned me not to do.”

“What did she warn you against doing?”

“She said she understood I needed time moving on from the divorce, but there would come a time when I was using it as an excuse not to try again. I think I ended up doing it, anyway."

"How long ago was that?"

"Probably, like, right after James came to town. Seems about the right time."

"That ass almost made you miss out on all of this." John made a goofy face and gestured to himself, which made her giggle. "I'm not going to say anything, but I will remind you I can throw a punch. That is all I am going to say."

"I'm never going to be okay with you hunting down my ex. You can just let that one go, mister."

John sighed heavily and followed her into the shower.

"No Fun T-" John gasped loudly, sounding like he was in pain, and grabbed her arm, which startled her enough to make her knock a bottle of shampoo off the shower shelf. He then moaned, "No… I'll never get to say that again, Rose."

"Jesus, John. Don't scare me when I'm somewhere I can slip and crack my head open."

"Sorry," he said quickly. "That was… it’s just, Rose, that was a thing with us and I'll never ever get to say it ever ever again."

Rose shrugged. "I know you didn’t like No Fun Smitty all that much, but you can say No Fun Smythe."

"But that doesn't roll off the tongue like No Fun Tyler," John whined. "No. Fun. Smythe. Ick. My last name isn't fun. Can we take your name instead?"

"John Tyler?" Rose gave him a pointed look. "I like yours better. I want your last name, John. Our children will have your last name. We are staying Smythes.”

John sighed heavily but smiled. "Fine. I'll just have to get over my heartbreak."

"Dramatic," Rose chuckled. "I love you, though, as you are and I've come to accept the ridiculousness."

"Ridiculousness, she says."

"We have the rest of our lives to come up with new things. Five years from now, we'll have so many things, I won't even remember No Fun Tyler and you won't care because you'll be happy with what we have."

"Suppose you're right." John kissed her, moved his arms, and suddenly water was pouring over her head. He laughed as she slapped his chest and then sang, "Love you."

In retaliation, she squirted body wash all over him. By the time they actually got out of the shower, there was water and soap all over the floor and the shower wall. She didn't give a damn. She was too happy.

In the brief moment between wrapping a towel around her body and looking up into the handsome face of a man she had fallen so hard for, something occurred to her and it brought a peaceful smile to her lips. Her life was so different from what it was when she first moved to Smytheley. Her friendship with Lucy Mae Saxe had deepened into what would surely be a lifelong friendship, she was newly married to the best man she'd ever known, she currently had an amazing job and the sweetest, cutest dog in the whole universe, and she had a husband who couldn't wait for them to fill their house with as many children as they could manage.

As John reached out to help her dry off, Rose smiled at him and found herself thinking words she never thought she'd think again.

This was it. This was the start of her new life. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there, my beloved readers. I know it was a long one. These two, though, they had a story they wanted told. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it for them. I wasn't going to finish with the lines that actually started the story, but Rose insisted. You know how those things go.
> 
> For now, their story has come to a close, but I do feel like I'm not completely finished with them. We'll just have to see what the future may bring...
> 
> XX Jaspre Rose


End file.
